Yo ¿O un nosotros?
by Camili.manina
Summary: Soy una exitosa diseñadora de interiores, nadie sabe de mi vida personal, solo de mi trabajo, hasta que mi vida se cruza con Edward Cullen… ese hombre que volverá a revivir mi pasado.
1. Capitulo 1: Isabella Swan

**Yo… ¿o un nosotros?**

**.**

_Soy una exitosa diseñadora de interiores, nadie sabe de mi vida personal, solo de mi trabajo, hasta que mi vida se cruza con Edward Cullen… ese hombre que volverá a revivir mi pasado._

.

* * *

¡SI! ¡HE VUELTO!

Y con muchas sorpresas, porque como saben, me gusta jugar y esta no puede ser la excepción. Una vez me pusieron un desafío, crear una historia a través de canciones… lo hice, un éxito a mi parecer, luego que escribiera sobre vampiros… algunos dicen que estuvo excelente aunque yo no pienso eso.

Ahora vengo con este proyecto, donde debo agradecer a muchas, pero muchas personas… pero el discurso lo pondré abajo como siempre en mis notas de autor.

¿Cuál es la novedad? Entren a . blogspot (sin espacios)

.

* * *

_Capítulo beteado por Marta Salazar, Betas FFAD_

_https : / www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction (sin espacios)_

_._

_._

**Capítulo 1: Isabella Swan**

**.**

La alarma de mi celular sonó a las cuatro y treinta de la mañana, sin abrir los ojos alcancé con mi mano el aparato para poder apagarlo. Sabía que debía despertar en ese momento, meterme a la ducha, tomar un café para despertar completamente y salir de inmediato hacia el trabajo, la misma rutina de cualquier día laboral. Esa mañana, debía estar temprano en el edificio en construcción en la periferia de la gran manzana, el arquitecto estaría a primera hora, quería tener una pequeña reunión conmigo antes de seguir con los trabajos, algunos detalles que afinar donde mi presencia era necesaria según el hombre, pero el cansancio podía más que yo… Definitivamente no debía abusar de la noche.

Cinco años en la industria del diseño y según las revistas de casa y decoración, yo era una de las diseñadoras de interiores más destacadas, una de las mujeres que sabía cómo satisfacer a sus clientes, llevando el diseño a otro punto, jugando entre lo moderno y minimalista; y lo antiguo y tradicional, algo que pocos podían lograr llegando a la armonía perfecta… Si me preguntan a mí, yo no lo sentía de esa manera, solo respetaba las ideas de mis clientes, tomaba parte de su imaginación, llevándolo a lo real. Algunas fotos de grandes espacios que yo había diseñado pasaban de revista en revista, oficina en oficina y luego por voces en la empresa donde trabajaba. Era solicitada en varios países donde la moda es enfatizada, pidiéndome que diseñara palacios, hogares de los famosos u otros sitios frecuentados.

En esos momentos estaba negociando con la dueña de DECORA… ¿negociando? No, creo que esa no era la palabra correcta, yo no necesitaba negociar sobre esa alocada idea de Katrina, ella quiere una socia y espera que sea yo, pero no estoy entusiasmada con esa propuesta, en esos momentos no estaba interesada en ser jefa o directora de algún área, no, solo quería seguir con lo que me gustaba, diseñar en terreno, ser parte de la renovación, de la ilusión de vivir en el lugar que siempre deseaste.

Sacudí la cabeza sobre mi almohada, debía levantarme, debía hacer mi mejor intento, ya estaba despierta y era mejor tener tiempo de sobra que luego tuviera que correr para llegar a la hora programada. Bufé, corrí el cubrecama y las sábanas violetas, miré a mi alrededor aún sin poder moverme, ese era el único lugar en mi departamento que era completamente moderno, siendo que el resto jugaba entre la época y lo barroco, pero esta parte quise dejarla así, me encantaba.

Entre los colores predominaba el blanco y violeta con algunos muebles negros como mi cama y mesa de noche, las paredes blancas menos donde se encontraba la ventana, la cual había pintado del mismo color que el cubrecama con algunas flores de diseño. Cortinas blancas, piso de madera, una repisa entre negro y blanco que ocultaba la puerta que daba al baño principal. Adoraba esa habitación, no la cambiaría por nada en el mundo.

Fui directamente al baño, tomé una ducha, me vestí, arreglé mi cabello ordenando las ondulaciones y dejándolo caer por mis hombros. Ordené mi cuarto y luego fui hacia la cocina para calentar el café mientras aprovechaba para maquillarme un poco. Mi cocina era otra cosa, el lado opuesto de mi dormitorio, jugaba entre lo moderno y antiguo pero predominaba este último, todo en distintos tonos de blanco, mármol, marfil, cocina de acero inoxidable, una isla de madera con el mismo mármol de las otras superficies con dos sillas como comedor de diario. Sobre esta colgaban tres lámparas de pantalla blanca con detalles en cobre. Este lugar había sido mi último momento de inspiración, había probado un nuevo diseño que tenía en mente, había tomado algunas fotos y llevado a mí trabajo. Ya tenía varios pedidos con el mismo estilo.

Miré el reloj colgando en una de las paredes, aún tenía tiempo, debía estar presentable para esa reunión. Salí con mi taza favorita con la bebida humeante, me senté en el sofá mientras veía las noticias y tomaba a pequeños sorbos que quemaban mis labios y garganta, no importaba, era una forma de despertar. Cuando volví a mirar la hora, ya era momento de salir, tenía la reunión a las seis de la mañana y solo me quedaban treinta minutos para llegar. Tenía tiempo de sobra, excelente, estaba segura que llegaría antes de momento. Corrí a mi habitación, tomé mi bolso y volví a la sala, no pude evitar una sonrisa.

Eso se debía a que estaba conforme con mi trabajo, mi hogar era mi centro de experimentos, todo en material nuevo, textura, diseño, innovaciones, terminaban en mi departamento, como la cocina. Pero la sala era mi primera creación, fue el primer lugar que decoré, había colocado todo mi esfuerzo e imaginación para lograr lo que me gustaba, por lo que ahora era reconocida.

Un lugar amplio, tenía una chimenea, había arreglado la estructura por algo más antiguo, pintado de blanco como la pared. Había cambiado los marcos de las ventanas con el mismo estilo de la chimenea. Me preocupé que el piso de madera quedara intacto, mi madre me había regalado un mueble de mi abuela en madera de Acebo el cual dejé intacto, daba ese estilo antiguo entre lo nuevo. Dos sofás blancos con almohadones negros con diseño blanco y violetas, una mesa de centro al estilo moderno, rectangular de color negro con los mismos diseños blancos de los almohadones y posicionados estratégicamente dos mesas de noche con unas lámparas de mesa negras. Sobre la chimenea un gran espejo que daba profundidad al espacio y en una esquina la televisión.

Recuerdo perfectamente ese día, había trabajado dos días enteros, había olvidado comer y hasta dormir, buscando cada elemento que diera vida a mi creación. Llevaba dos semanas en New York y necesitaba de ese momento. Había tomado varias fotografías en diferentes ángulos y luego las envié a varias empresas donde quisieran a una diseñadora… Nunca imaginé que fueran a llamar tan rápido. Desde ese día, ese lugar no había cambiado y jamás podría hacerlo, era ese lugar que demostraba que mi vida era hermosa.

Mi vida siempre ha sido hermosa, y no solo digo por presumir, es verdad, he vivido entre amor y felicidad. Viví toda mi infancia en Phoenix junto a mis padres y mi hermano mayor. Mi padre, Charlie, trabaja como abogado en un gran buffet junto con un amigo, siendo socios en la compañía, la han fortalecido desde que salieron de la universidad, ambos trabajando duro para lograr ese fantástico proyecto; mi madre, Renée, trabajaba como maestra en escuelas infantiles, ella fue quien nos educó nuestros primeros años de vida a mí y a mi hermano Jasper. Es una excelente madre, siempre preocupada por todos nuestros intereses y necesidades, hasta el día de hoy. Mi hermano tiene cinco años más que yo, eso fue debido a que no estaba planificado en la vida de mis padres, pero según ellos, esa había sido la mayor razón para seguir juntos además del amor… Según sus palabras, el amor había aumentado cuando se enteraron que mi hermano venía a sus vidas.

Charlie y Renée estaban en su último año de instituto cuando mi madre quedó embarazada inesperadamente de mi hermano. Ambos estuvieron preocupados de lo que fueran a decir sus familias, pero cuando Charlie los enfrentó diciéndoles que amaba a mi madre y que quería vivir para siempre con ella, todos creyeron sus palabras y como había prometido, llevaban 33 años de un matrimonio feliz. Se casaron al salir de la escuela y se fueron a vivir a un pequeño departamento cerca de la universidad, así Charlie podría estudiar y estar pendiente de su esposa embarazada, mientras Renée hacia pequeños trabajos cuidando niños mientras pudiera antes de tener a su primer hijo. Meses después, estaban recibiendo a Jasper Swan, el primogénito de esa nueva familia.

Charlie aceptó y alentó a mi madre para que estudiara pedagogía, algo que ella siempre había querido, acomodando sus horarios a las necesidades de su hijo. Ese fue un punto más para el hombre frente a la familia de mi madre, ya que todos pensaban que la mujer tendría que dejar todo de lado luego de casarse, pero Charlie jamás lo permitió, él también podía ayudar a cuidar de su hijo mientras su esposa tuviera que estudiar. Nuevamente cito sus palabras: _la responsabilidad es de ambos, los bebes no los hace solo la mujer, también el hombre es responsable_. Y así lo lograron, mi padre se tituló de derecho y mi madre de pedagogía en educación, mi hermano tenía cinco años, y el mejor regalo de graduación que le pudo dar mi madre a mi padre, fue anunciarle que la familia se agrandaba. Ocho meses después me recibían, Isabella Marie Swan.

Desde ese día Jasper tomó el papel de sobreprotector, mi padre le había metido en la cabeza que debía cuidar de su hermana, protegerla de quien quisiera hacerme daño, así que nunca más pude separarme de él y lo digo literalmente. Jasper era capaz de alejar a cualquier chico que tuviera alguna intención conmigo, pero no podía negar que me había salvado de muchas, era el mejor hermano que me podrían haber dado. El día en que decidí ir a la universidad, fue quien puso más complicaciones, Jasper ya había terminado su carrera de gastronomía, había pensado en establecerse en Phoenix pero al saber que yo iría a New Haven, había decidido seguirme. Pero las cosas no fueron así, luego de yo dar mis razones… Era mi momento de crecer, enfrentarme sola a esta vida con todas las complicaciones o bendiciones que me entregara. Partí sola a esta nueva experiencia… y vaya qué experiencia, pero a la vez algo que no me gustaba mucho recordar.

Volví a la realidad, ya estaba frente a la construcción. Mi vida había cambiado mucho desde ese día que había tomado el camino de la universidad, ahora era una exitosa profesional, tenía todo lo que me había propuesto. Sonreí para mí misma, tomé aire mientras conducía hacia el estacionamiento.

Aparqué frente a la entrada con mi coche relativamente nuevo, hace dos años que lo tenía, un BMW serie 1 blanco, había sido un capricho, tenía el dinero y lo ocupé. Me coloqué mis lentes de sol y bajé rápidamente hacia la sala de ventas donde debía estar esperándome Tayler. Saludé a la chica que estaba encargada de presentar el proyecto a los interesados, le pregunté por el arquitecto y ella me sonrió mostrándome la oficina de reuniones. Me despedí con una señal, toqué la puerta antes de ingresar donde me esperaba el hombre.

Estuvimos una hora organizando el proyecto, Tyler había querido modificar los pisos superiores para darle más movimiento y flexibilidad al edificio y eso significaba quitar algunos metros cuadrados, por lo que mi diseño también debía modificarse, nada complicado. Finalmente llegamos a un acuerdo dejando un proyecto aún mejor. Ese mismo día me pondría a trabajar en eso para tener todo listo a la mañana siguiente y se pusiera en marcha. Nos despedimos acordando hablar cualquier inconveniente durante el trabajo. Me despedí de la chica, salí subiendo a mi coche para dirigirme a DECORA.

Tyler era uno de los arquitectos que trabajaba con DECORA, casi todos sus proyectos eran llevados a la empresa, solo algunos quedaban excluidos porque el dueño quería otro lugar, estaba en todo su derecho, pero por lo general, varios arquitectos buscaban convenios con DECORA ya que según ellos, estaban los mejores diseñadores. Me sorprendí ver las calles tan vacías aunque eran una ayuda, menos tráfico, significaba llegar más rápido y sin tener que quitar el pie del acelerador.

En la entrada ya me estaba esperando Angela, mi asistente, con varias carpetas en mano. Bajé de mi coche dándole las llaves al parquin luego de saludarlo con unos buenos días como cada mañana, caminé hacia la entrada saludando a la chica sin detenerme mientras ella me informaba que Kate quería verme apenas llegara a mi puesto. Suspiré, sabía qué quería conversar y no estaba en condiciones de una discusión de por qué yo debía ser su socia. Le agradecí a Angela por el recado, después veríamos todo lo que estaba planificado para ese día. Subimos al ascensor, ella bajó en el piso cinco y yo seguí al siguiente, la oficina de la presidencia.

Saludé a Jessica, la secretaria de Katrina o Kate para los más cercanos, me dijo que la mujer me esperaba, le agradecí entrando después de tocar. Kate se colocó de pie con una sonrisa para darme un abrazo y un beso como saludo, yo también se lo devolví. Me invitó a sentarme, ella en vez de sentarse en su puesto se colocó a mi lado sin despegar la sonrisa de su rostro.

- Tengo una oferta que hacerte – suspiré cerrando los ojos, buscando toda la paciencia que habitara en mi cuerpo.

- Kate, ya lo hablamos, agradezco tu confianza en mí, agradezco que quieran entregarme parte de la sociedad, pero yo no estoy preparada para algo así… sabes que eso significaría dejar las salidas a terreno y no es lo que yo quiero.

- Es por eso que tengo una oferta que darte – volví a suspirar, me acomodé en mi asiento mirándola sabiendo que tenía para un buen rato – como ya lo hemos hablado anteriormente, tú no quieres dejar terreno, no quieres encerrarte en una oficina y dar órdenes como yo quiero… y como no quiero perder la oportunidad de que seas mi socia, debo ceder en algunas cosas, ¿no lo crees? – Yo solo la miré y esperé – Bella, me gustaría que fueras mi socia, ya no del cincuenta por ciento, solo el cuarenta… ese otro diez por ciento, seguirás realizándolo en terreno, pero solo de nuestros mejores proyectos.

- ¿Cómo? – fruncí el ceño sin entender su propuesta.

- Entregarte el cincuenta por ciento de la empresa significa que debes hacerte cargo de todo lo referente a decoración de interiores, directora del área de diseño, como habíamos hablado, pero como no quieres dejar terreno, te ofrezco hacerte cargo del cuarenta por ciento, y de los proyectos en terreno que necesiten de la exclusividad de nuestra mejor diseñadora.

- ¿Por qué quieres entregarme la mitad de la empresa? Es tu trabajo, tu vida.

- No es la mitad, solo el cuarenta – bufé, era lo mismo - Porque tú eres la mejor, no puedo perderte y además de que eres la única persona en que podría confiar… yo ya no puedo con todo el trabajo... – Kate suspiró, me miró con ojos brillantes y una sonrisa más grande de la que me había recibido al entrar – Garrett quiere que creemos una familia… quiere que tengamos hijos… y eso significa que necesito a alguien de mi entera confianza para ayudarme con la empresa… y esa solo eres tú.

Me quedé en silencio mirándola, nunca habíamos tocado ese tema, en realidad, jamás hablábamos de nuestra vida privada, era una de las reglas de la empresa, eso hacía que el trabajo fuera más eficaz ya que no existían tantos chismes que evitaran el trabajo y además la vida privada no tenía que andar divulgándose, en realidad funcionaba. Todos sabíamos que Kate se había conocido con Garrett hace unos años luego de encontrarse en una isla paradisiaca cuando ambos disfrutaban de su soltería eterna. Era lo único que sabíamos, luego todos supusimos que Kate se había casado cuando llevaba varios días con un anillo en el dedo, pero ella jamás nos informó y ahora que estuviera contándome era una sorpresa. Nos miramos detenidamente, yo bajé la mirada avergonzada.

- ¿Puedo pensarlo? – fue lo único que pude decir.

- ¡Ah, qué buena noticia! – Kate se levantó de su asiento tomando mis manos para pararme con ella – Primera vez que me pides tiempo para pensar y no me dices un no como respuesta… ¡claro que puedes pensarlo! Tómate tu tiempo.

- Bien… debo ir con Angela… tiene un montón de carpetas en mano – Kate asintió y se rió.

- Oh sí, yo le entregué dos de esas… son dos grandes proyectos, son parte de mi propuesta, la remodelación de una casa en Los Ángeles y otra en Roma… quiero que tú elijas si quieres ambos o ninguno o a quién destinarlo.

- Si, está bien… cualquier cosa te llamo.

Salí de la gran oficina diseñada por la propia dueña, tenía mucho en que pensar ese día y mucho trabajo en que concentrarme. Me despedí de Jessica, caminé hacia el ascensor saludando a las personas con quien me cruzaba. Llegué a mi oficina, dentro estaban Zafrina y Angela esperándome, le regalé una sonrisa a cada una.

Zafrina era otra diseñadora, era una de mis personas de confianza, una muy buena persona, ella podía lograr realizar ilusiones para cada cliente, por lo que generalmente cuando venían proyectos de fantasía se los relevaba a ella. Ella entró a trabajar dos años después que yo, la ayudé a enfrentarse a la locura de New York, ya que venía de Brasil un país donde se trabajaba con tranquilidad y en esta ciudad era para volverse loco. Lo mismo que me había ocurrido a mí cuando había llegado a la gran manzana, una locura.

Zafrina quería mi opinión en uno de sus proyectos, ambas habíamos trabajado para la misma empresa de arquitectura, esta vez estaba realizando un casino por lo que les recomendé que el trabajo lo realizara ella. Le di mi punto de vista con algunos retoques y modifiqué una de las salas de juego que estaba muy oscura para las mesas. Me dio una sonrisa dándome las gracias, se despidió de Angela quien se acercaba a mi escritorio entregándome la primera carpeta.

- Quieren una reunión contigo y el presidente de la construcción Magdalena para finiquitar el trabajo, quieren que les hagas un tour explicando el modelo – yo solo asentí mientras leía el recado, Angela me pasó otra carpeta – Tienes visita a terreno del edificio Foster y Deco, Phil y Neil están terminando de colocar el piso y las ventanas y quieren saber qué color se ocupará para las paredes finalmente y poder comenzar con la iluminación.

- Bien, si no hay mucho para hoy, puedo ir después de la hora de almuerzo o mañana temprano – Angela asintió anotando en su agenda - ¿Qué más?

- Hay una reunión extra con todo el personal de decoración, se van a repartir los nuevos proyectos antes de la fecha propuesta – la miré con los ojos abiertos de par en par, me devolvió la mirada con la disculpa en sus ojos como si fuera la culpable.

- Bien… creo que es mejor que sea hoy – suspiré – eso me ayudará con la elección – susurré para mí.

- Kate me entregó estas dos carpetas con los proyectos que ella cree que te gustarán… dice que son perfectos para ti, si quieres ambos, son tuyos o que elijas el que más te guste y el otro lo designes a quien prefieras – la primera responsabilidad que me daba Kate como si fuera su socia, miré a Angela con una sonrisa de cortesía.

- Gracias Angela, puedes seguir con tu trabajo, avísame diez minutos antes de la reunión y veamos si puede ser hoy la visita a Foster y Deco, lo demás déjamelo a mí.

Luego de que mi asistente salió de mi oficina, me recosté en mi silla pensando en la conversación con Kate. Si se miraba desde un punto de vista, era una oferta atractiva, cualquiera gustaría ser socia de esta gran empresa consolidada, pero eso significaba estar sentada frente a un escritorio dando la última palabra en cada proyecto, aprobándolos, teniendo reuniones con cada cliente antes de ofrecer a una de las diseñadoras, firmar, ser responsable de cada movimiento dentro de la empresa… y yo no estaba preparada para eso, a lo menos lo creía así. Adoraba mi trabajo, estar en terreno, crear cada espacio, disfrutar con los movimientos, relacionarse con los proveedores… todo eso dejarlo de lado por ser socia de DECORA.

Pero ahora me estaban ofreciendo quedarme con los mejores proyectos, poder realizar mi trabajo con uno o dos proyectos a la vez mientras me hacía cargo del cuarenta por ciento de la empresa… Directora de Diseño, encargada de cada movimiento dentro y fuera de la empresa, conocer a cada uno de nuestros clientes, los proveedores… Wow, pasar de una de las mejores diseñadoras de interiores a socia de Katrina Denali. Sacudí la cabeza para volver a la realidad, tenía que hacerme cargo de todo lo que se había organizado para ese día y además esta reunión de improviso que se había organizado.

El día fue muy largo, y eso que no dejé de trabajar en ningún momento, la visita a Foster y Deco tuvo que quedar para el día siguiente y posponer una reunión interna entre los decoradores de la empresa. Lo bueno fue la reunión extraordinaria donde se mostraron los nuevos proyectos que estaban en cabeza donde no estaban los dos que me había entregado Kate esa mañana, lo que me dejaba a elección aún sobre mi destino. Cuando dieron las seis treinta de la tarde, me coloqué de pie tomando mis cosas para irme a mi departamento. Me despedí de Angela liberándola de cualquier cosa y también pudiera irse, hace media hora que había terminado su jornada, pero como siempre esperaba a que yo me retirara para hacerlo ella.

Camino a casa pensé en el trabajo de Kate, encargada de toda la parte financiera, las relaciones comerciales, ella era quien recibía y conocía primero a los futuros socios o empresas que quisieran de nuestro servicio, ella era quien destinaba luego a cada uno con un diseñador y su equipo. Quien controlaba cada proyecto, daba la última palabra, manejaba los tiempos, mantenía el orden, calidad y responsabilidades de cada funcionario. En realidad le quitaría mucho peso de encima, como decía, seguiría siendo quien estuviera en el punto más alto pero con mucho peso menos sobre sus hombros… directora de diseño.

Mi hogar siempre estaba en silencio, muchas veces había pensado en adoptar un perro o un gato que me estuviera esperando todas las tardes o que me despertara en las mañanas, pero luego volvía a la realidad, no era eso lo que yo necesitaba, Debía buscar un hombre, alguien que me quisiera, me protegiera, pero era algo complicado en mi situación. Una persona tímida, que apenas sale de casa para ir al trabajo y luego volver a ese departamento vacío, no era una mujer que fuera a encontrar a un hombre así de fácil. Además de tener a un hermano en la misma ciudad, que escanearía al chico de pies a cabeza antes de dar su autorización para salir con su hermanita. Suspiré, tomé el teléfono y llamé a Jasper.

_- ¡Hermanita! Ya estaba por llamarte, antes de que comenzara el caos_ – sonreí de solo escucharlo, Jasper era mi contención en esa ciudad estando lejos de nuestros padres.

- Hola Jasper… vengo saliendo del trabajo.

_- ¿Ya estás en casa?_

- Sí, segura en casa.

_- ¿Por qué no vienes al restaurant? Alice está aquí para comer y serías una excelente compañía._

- Ayer estuve ahí y hoy no podía levantarme.

_- Pero hoy estará Alice…_ - dijo con voz cantarina.

Tomé la idea de Jasper, no era una mala idea ir a saborear los platos que hacía mi hermano y más pasar un tiempo con Alice, su novia de hace dos años, pero esta vez sería hasta una hora prudente y sin tanto vino, otra mañana buscando las fuerzas para ponerme en pie y terminaría gruñendo a quien se pasara por delante. Acepté la invitación, le dije que en media hora estaría ahí, le mandé un beso y colgué.

Alice y Jasper se habían conocido en ese mismo restaurant, cuando la chica había ido a una cena de negocios, su mesa hizo llamar al chef y sus miradas no se despegaron más en toda la noche, Jasper dejó la cocina sola y Alice perdió el proyecto. Ambos recibieron un reclamo de sus jefes pero nada importaba después de haberse encontrado después de tanto tiempo buscándose como ellos decían. Desde ese día que no dejaban de verse aunque fueran cinco minutos del día. Alice era una chica encantadora, muy simpática y bastante llamativa, no solo por el hecho de ser una hermosa mujer, sino que su forma extrovertida lograba que todos se detuvieran en ella. Ambas éramos amigas, nos habíamos aprendido a querer siendo una de las tres mujeres más importantes de Jasper.

Cuando llegué, la chica de recepción me saludó con una gran sonrisa, ya era conocida aquí, me indicó la mesa en donde estaba Alice. Le agradecí mientras caminaba hacia la mesa, mi amiga se paró para saludarme como siempre, un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. Me comentó que Jasper estaba dentro pero ya vendría para ofrecernos la especialidad del chef, era obvio, mi hermano jamás nos dejaba elegir, él prefería la sorpresa y que jamás comiéramos lo mismo.

Esa noche la pasamos genial, entre risas, chismes, buena comida y con la visita del chef principal. Nos quedamos esperando a que el lugar cerrara y que mi hermano terminara de ordenar para irnos a casa. Jasper ofreció seguir la conversación en su casa pero me excusé recordándole que yo ya llevaba dos días trasnochando y necesitaba de mis horas de sueño si no quería verme como un ogro en los próximos días, debía descansar para afrontar el día que venía, ya estábamos de madrugada y yo debía despertar temprano para comenzar mi rutina. De un beso grande para Jasper y otro para Alice, nos despedimos, ellos subieron al coche de Jasper y yo al mío.

A la mañana siguiente desperté como si nada, eso solo confirmaba mi decisión de no beber la noche anterior, ya que con solo una copa de vino sabía que sería un somnífero para no despertar más. Tomé mi baño, me vestí y arreglé, preparé mi taza de café junto con unas tostadas y luego miré las noticias de esa mañana. Cuando dio la hora, tomé mis cosas para dirigirme directamente al trabajo antes de cualquier visita a terreno.

Como siempre, saludé a Angela quien nuevamente tenía algunas carpetas en la mano, no tantas como el día anterior, pero igualmente significaban trabajo. Nuevamente estaban las carpetas de los dos grandes proyectos que me designaba Kate y esta vez con una nota de aliento a que eligiera con sabiduría. Esa mujer era capaz de insistir hasta lograr su objetivo, era así como había logrado que DECORA fuera una de las mejores empresas de diseño y decoración en la gran manzana. Las demás carpetas eran fotos de sitios terminados y nuevos modelos de suelo y telas. Le dije que solo respondería algunos llamados esa mañana antes de dirigirme a Foster y Deco. Una hora después estaba saliendo al edificio.

El lugar estaba quedando de maravilla, un edificio cerca de Long Island para residencias, elegimos el color de las paredes y de los marcos de las ventanas, este edificio quería crear una nueva forma de diseño sacado de Grecia, por lo que debíamos procurar seguir la conversión de New York y el nuevo estilo, pero las cosas estaban funcionando bien. Me despedí de todos los presentes, pregunté por el arquitecto a cargo, pero ese día no se presentaría hasta más tarde, dejé el recado de que cuando lo vieran me llamara para poder estar informados de los progresos por igual. Mi teléfono móvil vibró en mi bolso, con el ceño fruncido lo busqué pensando en Jasper que estaría reportándose esa mañana. Pero me equivoqué y contesté rápidamente al ver que se trataba de Kate. Me informó que me necesitaba en su oficina lo más pronto posible, necesitaba ayuda con un proyecto en particular. Le dije que estaba saliendo de Foster y que estaría en media hora más, rogaba que el tráfico jugara a mi favor.

Saludé al parquin quien recibió las llaves de mi coche, subí directamente al sexto piso donde debía estar esperándome Kate ansiosa por saber mi respuesta, con la excusa de tener problemas con un proyecto, ella jamás tenía problemas con esas cosas. Yo ya había tomado una decisión, justamente mientras hablaba con Alice la noche anterior, como siempre la chica me aconsejaba con algunas cosas y ese había sido el momento. Caminé con lentitud, todavía tenía tiempo para poder darme un respiro antes de enfrentarme a su mirada anhelante por alguna respuesta de mi parte. Saludé a Jessica que parecía nerviosa en su escritorio, me sonrió con expresión de disculpa, esperé a que terminara de contestar la llamada antes de hablar y pedir si podía ingresar.

Dos minutos después llamó a Kate por interno, vi un cierto nerviosismo, miró hacia la puerta y luego a mí de reojo, me pregunté si estaría molesta por algo, en una de esas sí se trataba de algún proyecto. Inmediatamente pasó por mi mente todos los que tenía en mi poder, según yo iba todo a la perfección, venía de uno, pensé en todos los que le había delegado a Zafrina, estaba segura que todo estaba bien, estuve tentada a fruncir el ceño. Me miró diciéndome que me esperaban dentro, le di las gracias y con lentitud me acerqué a la gran puerta de madera. Toqué dos veces con los nudillos anunciando mi entrada y luego sonreí.

Kate estaba sentada frente a su escritorio, levantó sus brazos como gesto de recibimiento, yo avancé veloz hacia su escritorio sin la intención de sentarme, solo de decir mi decisión y esperar lo que fuera que estuviera mal, pero sus manos se movieron rápidamente hacia donde estaba el sofá como si estuviera invitándome a sentarme. Me quedé en mi lugar dándome la vuelta con la intención de sentarme pero mi cuerpo olvidó cómo se hacía eso cuando vi a un hombre sentado en este. Una persona firme, decidida, de facciones perfectas mirándome detenidamente con una leve sonrisa en el rostro. Estaba vestido con el mejor traje que existiera, de uno de los mejores diseñadores de la ciudad, su cabello relucía como nunca, era otra persona.

¿Qué si lo conozco? ¿Qué si lo he visto alguna vez en mi vida? Se preguntarán cómo sé que esa persona era completamente diferente hace algunos años atrás, alguien mucho más sencillo, alguien que disfrutaba de los días al aire libre, de las zapatillas y para nada interesado en los trajes de marca, bueno…

- Bella, te presento a Edward Cullen… uno de nuestros futuros clientes.

…

.

* * *

**¿Bien, que les pareció?**

Yo estoy entusiasmada… ahora les explico porque.

Primero, una nueva historia y eso me gusta, estoy nerviosa, ansiosa, histérica porque necesito que este nuevo proyecto funcione.

Segundo, una prima insistió en que una de mis talentos al escribir es que soy muy detallista y expreso muy bien los sentimientos de los personajes, por lo que hace que los queramos u odiemos. Así que me puso a prueba, quería que buscara ayuda, creara portadas, mostrara escenas, en resumidas cuentas, que los trasladara a ese mundo que pasa de mi mente al papel.

Así que debo agradecer a una de las gemelas que no quiere que diga su nombre, así que quedará como "vampirita", a mis mejores críticas, Moni, Ro, Gissel, Laura, Raquel que estuvieron opinando y soñando en cada momento que las necesite. También a mi nueva compañera y amiga, mi Beta Marta, con quien llevamos poco de conocernos, pero nos hemos complementado muy bien, mil gracias.

También a Marii, diseñadora de FFAD, quien creó la hermosa portada… ¿Dónde la pueden ver? ¡En mi blog! Si otra locura, como dije, ahora podrán ver los paisajes, escenas, vestimentas y algunos momentos, saber exactamente lo que pasa por mi cabeza… ¿les gusta la idea?

Así que no se pierdan los adelantos, las fotos y todo lo que puedan encontrar en el blog (arriba dejé el enlace e igualmente en mi perfil)

¿Algo más?... ¡Ah, sí! La idea es actualizar todos los jueves o viernes, aun lo estoy pensando, pero esta vez debo ponerme un día porque ya no solo es actualizar FF, sino que el blog, la pagina de FB… uf, mucho. Pero estoy entusiasmada, así que espero no morir en el intento.

Ya, ahora los dejo, espero hayan disfrutado y espero los comentarios de todos, buenos, malos, sugerencias, dudas, todo es bien recibido.

¡Un beso gigante y bienvenidos!

Camili


	2. Capitulo 2: Culpa del inconsciente

camilimaninamh. blogspot (sin espacios)

Capítulo beteado por Marta Salazar, Betas FFAD

https : / www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction (sin espacios)

.

.

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Culpa del inconsciente**

**.**

**.**

- Bella, te presento a Edward Cullen… uno de nuestros futuros clientes

No podía creer que ese hombre que pensé nunca más volver a ver o a lo menos no tan pronto, estuviera ahí enfrente, mirándome con esa sonrisa idiota como si hubiera triunfado en su búsqueda. ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué justamente en ese momento tenía que estar ahí mirándome con esa confianza que siempre tuvo? Quería mirar a mi jefa pero sus ojos verdes volvían a hipnotizarme como hace años, sin poder correr la vista. Sus ojos parecían tampoco poder desviarse, ambos estábamos en ese momento tenso frente a una persona que no estaba enterada de nada… ¡Nadie sabe de mi vida privada! ¡Por qué viene justo aquí!

Escuché a lo lejos como susurraba alguien a mi lado, una voz lejana, como si alguien quisiera volver a traerme a la realidad, gritando desesperadamente que no cayera en sus redes. Si no fuera porque Edward había corrido la mirada, yo seguiría sin darme cuenta de que Kate estaba hablando justo a mi lado. Sacudí la cabeza intentando concentrarme, no podía correr la vista hacia el hombre que ahora se colocaba de pie para quedar junto a nosotras. Sabía que debía seguir con esa sonrisita estúpida así que no debía mirarlo, solo me preocupé de atender a Kate que sonreía.

- … Así que ha aprovechado de pasar por DECORA para ver con sus propios ojos a la gran diseñadora que podría tomar la modificación de…

- ¿Qué? – no entendía de que estaba hablando, se qué la estaba interrumpiendo, y que nadie podía interrumpir a Katrina Denali pero no tenía idea de que estábamos hablando. Iba a girarme hacia el hombre que estaba a centímetros de mí, pero recordé que esa sería mi perdición, escuché su risita

- Creo que hemos perdido el hilo de la conversación – cerré los ojos con fuerza… ¡No caigas Isabella! Kate se rió junto con Edward Cullen

- Bella, Edward ha aprovechado su viaje a su casa en Los Ángeles, y ha querido venir para conocer al diseñador que estaría a cargo de…

- ¿El señor es el dueño de la casa de Los Ángeles que me mostraste? – no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo

- Si, ¿hay algún problema?… Puedo volver más tarde – dijo Cullen, yo solo bufé e interrumpí a Kate antes de que hablara

- Kate, lo siento… tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, cuando puedas hablaremos con tranquilidad… debo ver los… proyectos que me entregaste… y así elegir al diseñador más capacitado – Kate abrió los ojos mirándome con emoción

- Eso quiere decir… - le hice un gesto para que no dijera nada, ella solo sonrió

- Bien, si me disculpan

Le hice un asentimiento a Kate, giré sobre mis talones hacia la entrada cuando me topé con la mano estirada de Edward. La quedé mirando sin saber qué hacer, no podía irme sin despedirme pero tampoco podía ofrecerle mi mano, sabía a lo que llevaría eso. Como pude, miré hacia su rostro para ofrecerle un gesto de sonrisa y salir corriendo de la oficina. No me importaba quedar como mal educada, con ese hombre no me importaba ser así y peor.

Necesitaba reponerme, no me di cuenta cuando ya estaba en el ascensor, maldije al olvidar despedirme de Jessica, ella no tenía la culpa de nada, pero ese hombre hacía que olvidara todos mis modales… ¿Qué hacía en DECORA? ¿Por qué justo aquí? Habiendo tantas empresas de decoración, ¡Justamente tenía que llegar a la mía! Por un segundo pensé en la posibilidad que estuviera buscándome pero sacudí todo mi cuerpo liberando esa posibilidad… el mundo era tan pequeño que volvíamos a cruzarnos, sí, eso era.

Cuando por fin llegué a mi despacho, le pedí a Angela que llamara a Zafrina y Caroline para tener una reunión con ambas para un proyecto importante, era en las dos personas que más confiaba dentro de la empresa, todos eran muy buenos en su trabajo pero en proyectos grandes y de clientes con un presupuesto mayor, eran mis dos personas de confianza cuando yo no podía con ellos.

Mientras las esperaba me puse a trabajar en las cosas que tenía pendientes, rellené la ficha de Foster y Deco, miré lo que nos faltaba por realizar. Estaba muy orgullosa de ese trabajo, en especial por la novedad que traía a New York, no me arrepentía de haber elegido esa ciudad para comenzar con mi vida y mi trabajo después de volver del extranjero. Bufé soltando el lápiz y tomando mi rostro entre las manos. Impaciente miré a ambos lados de mi escritorio, a la izquierda estaban esas famosas carpetas, quería tomarlas y destruirlas o ser chismosa… ¡No, esa opción no está en tus libros, Bella! Solté todo el aire contenido apoyando la frente sobre el escritorio frío.

Quería olvidar el episodio anterior pero parecía imposible, mientras tuviera a mi lado la carpeta que parecía gritar LOS ÁNGELES y que decía que él estaría por un tiempo en DECORA. ¿Cómo había llegado aquí? ¿Cómo había averiguado dónde me encontraba? Era imposible, había tenido años para buscarme ¡solo debía ser una coincidencia! Él necesitaba remodelar su casa y le habían recomendado la mejor empresa de diseño de interiores… sí, eso debía ser… ¿Cuántas ideas más cruzarían por mi cabeza? Suspiré, me acomodé en mi puesto, miré a mi alrededor, luego hacia la puerta como si esperara que en ese mismo momento se abriera dejando paso a Edward Cullen con su sonrisa arrogante pidiéndome explicaciones. Unos golpecitos en la puerta me sobresaltaron haciéndome soltar un pequeño grito.

Por la puerta entraron Caroline y Zafrina, ambas me miraron disculpándose, debían de haber escuchado mi exclamación. Me sonrojé pero intenté demostrar que nada ocurría, las invité a sentarse y comencé rápidamente a mostrarles el proyecto de Los Ángeles, las ideas que tenía el cliente y las ideas que yo había propuesto. Solo pensar que esa casa era de Edward Cullen me daba escalofríos. Zafrina estaba interesada en el proyecto, además que tenía otro trabajo en la misma ciudad por lo que no le molestaría ocupar ese mismo viaje para estar en ambos y Caroline se ofreció para ayudar desde la empresa. Les agradecí por su colaboración, eso me quitaba un gran peso de encima, solo tendría un proyecto fuera del país y los demás que tenía en proceso dentro de Estados Unidos.

Las chicas me preguntaron por qué no estaba tomando ese proyecto yo misma, nuevamente mis mejillas se encendieron, me puse a tartamudear, un sonido en la puerta me salvó de tener que dar una explicación que no tenía. Kate asomaba la cabeza con una sonrisa. Zafrina y Caroline se pusieron de pie, me agradecieron por entregarles el proyecto, saludaron de una sonrisa a la jefa y salieron. Kate se sentó frente a mí mirándome con la misma sonrisa.

- Bien, ¿Qué te pareció el nuevo cliente?

- ¿Quién? – pregunté tontamente, Kate soltó una risita

- Quién va a ser… Edward Cullen, ¿No encuentras que es de lo más guapo? – sonreí levemente

- Si, tienes razón - _¡Claro que tenía razón! ¡Como no lo iba a saber yo!_

- Bien, no venía para eso… ¿ya has decidido? – suspiré sin dejar de mirar a Kate, le regalé una sonrisa

- Si, ya tomé una decisión… acabo de delegar a Zafrina la remodelación de la casa del señor Cullen, así yo podré trabajar con las modificaciones de la mansión de Roma y terminar con los proyectos que tengo aquí, en Seattle y Manhattan

- ¡¿Eso quiere decir que serás mi socia?! – sin dejar de sonreír asentí - ¡Ay! Yo sabía que aceptarías, ¡Eres la mejor! Debemos celebrar

- Kate… Kate, espera, tengo algunas condiciones

- Oh, claro, lo que tú quieras, iremos a comer y hablaremos sobre tus condiciones.

Después de una pequeña conversación, mi socia se fue a su despacho dejándome seguir con mi trabajo, aunque todo se complicaba cuando recordaba a Edward frente a mí, matándome con esos ojos verdes que siempre había admirado. Volví a soltar lo que tenía en mis manos, miré hacia el techo pensando en lo que estaba ocurriendo: sería la nueva socia en DECORA, era una de las diseñadoras destacadas de New York y volvía a verme con Edward Cullen. Ahora, ustedes se preguntarán quién es Edward Cullen y por qué yo estoy desquiciada por saber qué hace en esta empresa, bueno esa última parte todos lo sabemos, quiere remodelar su casa de Los Ángeles… ¿Desde cuándo que tiene casa en Los Ángeles? ¿Tantas cosas habían cambiado en cinco años?

Llamé por interno a Angela, necesitaba de su ayuda para poder concentrarme, ya que por mí misma no lo lograría, y necesitaba avanzar. Con una sonrisa entró, se sentó frente a mí y comenzamos a trabajar. Me ayudó con algunos diseños, organizamos mi agenda desde ese día hasta fin de mes, donde imaginaba que Kate daría la noticia. Se me pasó por la mente cómo serían las cosas desde ese día en especial, ¿tendría que cambiar de oficina? ¿De asistente? Esperaba que no, Angela era mi mano derecha dentro de la empresa y no podría reemplazarla por nada, era quien sabía cómo funcionaba todo cuando yo estaba fuera de la ciudad o del país.

Sin darme cuenta y muy feliz, antes de la hora de almuerzo, estábamos listas, toda una agenda completamente establecida hasta con viajes a Italia para ver la mansión que estaban pidiendo remodelar. Le dije a Angela que se fuera a comer ya que no creía volver pronto de la comida con Kate, así que se merecía un descanso. Me agradeció disculpándose para salir de mi oficina. Decidí que no tenía nada más que hacer, tomé mi bolso para subir al sexto piso para encontrarme con mi futura socia.

Kate estaba hablando por teléfono pero me invitó a sentarme mientras esperaba, a los minutos me preguntó si estaba lista para nuestra comida de negocios a lo que asentí. Tomó su bolso, a la salida le dijo a su asistente que no volvería por lo que cualquier llamado lo transfería a su celular. Se dio la vuelta preguntándome si yo volvería o no, asentí, no quería pendientes.

Le recomendé que fuéramos al restaurant de mi hermano, le comenté lo delicioso que era y que seríamos muy bien atendidas con la posibilidad de un lugar reservado para no ser interrumpidas. La mujer aceptó gustosa, ofreció que fuéramos en su coche, luego vendría a dejarme antes de que ella tomara su camino.

La comida fue exquisita y entretenida, nos atendieron de maravilla, Jasper nos deslumbró con sus platos y su carisma. Nosotras la pasamos entre risas y momentos de seriedad, logramos todos los acuerdos. Yo terminaría con todos los proyectos que tuviera ya en progreso más el de Italia donde viajaría ese mismo lunes a primera hora, Kate insistía que era la mejor para ese trabajo. Luego me haría cargo de toda la parte práctica: taller, diseño y supervisión del taller de decoración mientras que ella vería la parte financiera, relaciones públicas, y relaciones exteriores. Yo tendría la posibilidad de tener dos proyectos a mi elección por periodo, lo que me permitiría hacerme cargo de todo, mi socia aconsejó que un proyecto fuera dentro del país y otro afuera, así no se haría demasiado tedioso. Ambas quedamos felices por lo que luego brindamos con la mejor champaña del lugar, jamás hablamos de Edward Cullen.

En el camino de vuelta a la empresa acordamos que a fin de mes, después de mi viaje de tres días a Roma, Italia, daríamos la noticia y firmaríamos contrato. Mientras yo me debía hacer cargo de la supervisión de proyectos, en especial de los nuevos, algo de lo que sin haberse programado generalmente hacía, ya que todos pasaban por mi oficina preguntándome sobre ellos para dar algunas ideas o para dar mi opinión, no sería algo tan terrible de llevar… parecía que la idea cada día me gustaba más.

.

.

..*..*..*..*..*..*..*..

.

.

Estábamos en casa de Jasper, mi hermano había quedado en preparar la cena; así que nos habíamos reunido Alice, él y yo para una comida en familia, a lo menos parte de ella. Aunque habíamos llamado a nuestros padres para contarles en qué estábamos, ellos ya habían terminado de cenar y ahora disfrutaban de un buen brandy en la sala escuchando música clásica.

- Así que deberás viajar a Roma para ver la casa, sacar algunas fotos, preguntarle lo que quiere, luego darle tus ideas ¿Y listo? ¿No aprovecharás de visitar una de las ciudades más hermosas de Europa?

Alice estaba sorprendida con mi viaje relámpago a Roma. Para mí ya era algo normal, es decir, generalmente era así, muchas veces me había tocado viajar fuera del país en esos cinco años que llevaba en la empresa, DECORA era conocida en varias partes del mundo. Un amigo le contaba a otro cómo había quedado el espacio decorado por nosotros, y ese se lo contaba a otro amigo quien nos buscaba y de esa forma llegábamos a otros países, pero parecía que Alice no se contentaba de mi viaje de tres días.

- Deberías pedirle a tu jefa que te deje ir por lo menos cinco días, así tendrías tiempo para dar un paseo y ver chicos guapos

- ¡Alice, estoy escuchando! – ambas nos reímos, Jasper el sobreprotector apareció con una fuente - ¿Y cuándo sería el viaje?

- El lunes… estaré hasta el miércoles, según Kate, el cliente estará esos días por allá para poder encontrarnos

- ¿No te han dado nombre ni nada? – Jasper frunció el ceño, yo le sonreí

- Si, tenemos todos los datos, pero la casa está a nombre de la empresa, por lo que no hay nombre de una persona en sí… DELEC, algo así, es una empresa inmobiliaria, me sorprende que no tengan a un diseñador de ambientes, pero mejor para nosotros… Imagino que irá un abogado como la vez anterior

- Debes llamarme cuando estés en el avión y luego cuando hayas llegado allá…

- Y cuando este por venir a Estados Unidos, luego cuando haya aterrizado y por último cuando esté en mi departamento sana y salva… A lo menos que tú estés esperándome ahí – ya me sabía de memoria el discurso, Jasper solo asintió mientras repartía los ñoquis que se veían realmente buenos

- No sería mala idea – _Yo y mi bocota_

Después de eso no volvimos a hablar del tema, conversamos de todo, me enteré que mis padres habían realizado un pequeño viaje al Caribe para adelantar la celebración de su 33° aniversario, hice un puchero, hace una hora que habíamos hablado con ellos y no eran capaces de contarle a su linda hija sobre el viaje. Los últimos días no había tenido tiempo para hacerles una llamada debido a que yo tenía la cabeza en otra parte, pero Jasper se había hecho cargo de comunicarles mi vida en New York.

No les conté sobre el nuevo "asenso", aún no era de oído público, lo habíamos acordado con Kate, además todo podía pasar de aquí a finales del mes, así que preferí esperar hasta el momento justo para contarles aunque me carcomía por dentro, jamás le ocultaba cosas a mi hermano mayor, éramos muy unidos.

Ya pasada la una de la madrugada, decidí que era momento de volver a mi hogar. No debía ir al trabajo, era viernes y tenía todo el sábado a mis pies, pero sí necesitaba descansar, en dos días debía tomar el avión y tenía unos pendientes con Kate sobre la casa de Los Ángeles y necesitaba la aprobación de la casa en Roma y si había alguien a quien dirigirme cuando estuviera allá. Me despedí de ambos, imaginaba que Alice no se movería de ahí esa noche, le di a ambos un beso en la mejilla y me fui.

En el camino a casa fui pensando en todo lo que debía hacer, en realidad Alice tenía razón, jamás había ido a Roma y solo estaría tres días, los cuales estaría centrada en mi trabajo la mayor parte del día. En una de esas, podría pedirle a Kate que me diera dos días más como unas pequeñas vacaciones antes de tomar mi nuevo puesto en la empresa. Hace mucho que no me tomaba vacaciones así que no creía que fueran a haber problemas, con Angela ya habíamos programado todo para los proyectos y si había algún problema sin solución, la tecnología podía facilitarme arreglarlos y de ser necesario podría viajar antes. No era una mala idea, estacioné el coche, me bajé y caminé hacia el ascensor.

Vivía en un edificio de quince pisos, nuestra empresa era quién se había encargado de la decoración de interiores y paisajismo, era uno de los proyectos que más me había gustado luego de enterarme de quien lo había realizado por lo que postulé de inmediato a un trabajo en ella. Para Kate había sido una sorpresa ver la decoración de un espacio que ella había creado, ya que era uno de sus proyectos cuando DECORA recién estaba empezando. Creo que así fue como insistieron en que trabajara con ellos. Ahora era dueña del décimo quinto piso, por completo. Los primeros diez pisos eran dos departamentos por suelo y los últimos cinco solo tenían uno por piso, había un pequeño hall donde había unas plantas, el ascensor y la puerta del departamento.

Adoraba el último piso no solo por el hecho de que tuviera toda la vista panorámica de New York, sino que sentía que tenía toda la independencia que necesitaba, no tenía vecinos molestosos o pateadores incesantes en el techo, no sé, solo me gustaba.

El departamento tenía dos dormitorios, dos baños, una cocina, y un gran espacio donde iba el living-comedor. Pasé a la cocina por un vaso de agua cuando me topé con el comedor, un espacio pequeño donde me había centrado en lo antiguo, mesa de barroco con sus sillas. Las había mandado a pintar de blanco con ese estilo envejecido. También un mueble de arrimo para la porcelana en el mismo estilo, pero ahora lo que veía, entre las paredes blancas no había color. Al parecer necesitaba poner en marcha un nuevo proyecto, pero definitivamente luego de Roma. Tomé el vaso de agua, dejé mi bolso en la mesa de entrada y casi corrí hacia mi cuarto, estaba muy cansada y quería dormir por todo el día si era posible.

Pero no fue así, un sueño que parecía real rondaba por mi cabeza… _"cada uno a un extremo del lugar, mirándonos detenidamente, quería correr la vista pero esos ojos parecían redes que no me dejaban en libertad… sonreí, coqueta, él también me sonrió con una sonrisa torcida. A mi lado alguien intentaba llamar mi atención pero no daba resultado, yo no podía quitar los ojos de ese brillo verde esmeralda que llegaba del otro lado del salón. Él se colocó de pie, sin dejar de mirarnos avanzó hacia mi lugar. Detenido a solo un metro de mi puesto, sin quitar esa maravillosa sonrisa, alzó una mano para que yo la tomara… iba a hacerlo cuando…"_ Sí, maravillosamente desperté… si, lo había logrado, necesitaba despertar de ese sueño.

No era la primera vez que tenía el mismo sueño, pero hace mucho que habían dejado de ser seguidos. Tomé aire por la boca intentando inundar mis pulmones de oxígeno. Lo retuve por unos segundos antes de volver a botar todo el aire intoxicado con ese sueño. Coloqué una mano sobre mi pecho procurando sentir mi corazón que latía alocadamente. ¡No podía creer que esto estuviera pasando! ¡Ya habían pasado cinco años! Y no tenía nada que ver que hace solo unos días él hubiera vuelto a aparecer frente a mí, con esa misma sonrisa, esa misma mirada, ese mismo andar, el mismo porte… ¡Ey! ¡Basta! Estaba segura que todo había quedado ahí, nos topamos, cruzamos una mirada y eso fue todo.

Miré el reloj, decía que eran las ocho de la mañana, no creía poder volver a dormir, así que me puse de pie, necesitaba de mi café y no estaría mal una mañana de TV viendo cualquier cosa. El teléfono sonó a eso de las once de la mañana, me llamaban mis padres desde el aeropuerto para su viaje de una enésima luna de miel, siempre era la misma excusa. Me pedían que me cuidara en mi viaje a Europa, sorprendida y estúpidamente miré el auricular esperando ver la cara de mis padres. Volví a acercarlo a mi oreja preguntándole cómo sabían del viaje, no recordaba haberles contado la noche anterior, pero solo bastó el nombre de mi hermanito para entenderlo. Estuvimos conversando por una hora, mi madre no quería cortar, quería saber absolutamente todo sobre mi vida desde la última vez que habíamos hablado… Bien, la última vez que habíamos hablado más de cinco minutos. Finalmente y gracias al cielo porque ya no sabía qué más decir, mi padre insistió en que cortara porque debían tomar el avión. Les mandé miles de besos diciendo que los amaba y pronto nos veríamos.

Como ya era medio día, decidí que era bueno tomar una ducha, al final terminé tomando un baño de burbujas y sales con pétalos de rosas. Coloqué algo de música clásica y me quedé ahí hasta que el agua terminó enfriándose, mis dedos estaban arrugados y las burbujas habían desaparecido. Salí del baño reconfortada, tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja con ganas de moverme y no quedarme postrada en casa. Me vestí, me maquillé y corrí hacia el ascensor para llegar al subterráneo, tomar mi coche e ir de compras. Iba a llamar a Alice pero opté que quería una tarde tranquila, con esa chica la palabra "compras" jamás era sinónimo de tranquilidad.

Me compré varias cosas, pero elegí por no comprar todo el centro comercial aunque tuve ganas de hacerlo, pero si iba a ir a Italia era seguro que traería algunos conjuntos de allí, Millán era una opción. En eso recordé que no había hablado con Kate como habíamos quedado y tampoco había comido algo, busqué un café donde pedí una taza de chocolate caliente que tanto adoraba desde que tenía uso de razón y unos pastelillos. Busqué mi móvil marcando su número. Estuvimos conversando mucho tiempo, ella me dijo que había pensado que me tendría que haber obligado para que me tomara unas vacaciones, pero le alegraba que hubiera sido yo la que sacara el tema, por lo que quedamos que estaría una semana fuera, de lunes a lunes y luego si llegaba muy cansada podía tomarme el martes y volver al trabajo el miércoles. Esa mujer parecía estar muy contenta de haber conseguido una socia. Me deseó mucha suerte en mi viaje y cualquier cosa estaríamos en contacto.

Poco después pedí la cuenta, iba a llamar a Jasper para contarle la noticia pero preferí llegar a casa, quería tener las maletas listas antes de que mi hermanito llegara para revisar todo lo que llevaba. Sí, lo sé, sentirán que es algo asfixiante tener un hermano así, pero es tanto lo que lo adoro que no me importa, él ha sido mi gran apoyo durante todos estos años y además es como tener a mis padres conmigo, los dos en uno. Al final te acostumbras.

Ya con todo listo, me senté en el sofá del living y llamé a mi hermano, estaba contento de que me tomara unas vacaciones pero a la vez triste porque no nos veríamos durante ese tiempo. Prometí llamarlo todos los días si era posible y con eso quedó feliz. Me preguntó si quería ayuda con mis maletas, me reí y comencé a decirle todo lo que iba dentro, allá también estaban en primavera así que no debía llevar mucha ropa abrigada. Me pidió que le buscara unos libros de cocina que había estado buscando, no le importaba que estuvieran en italiano, eran algunos de los libros que le faltaban para su colección. Él tenía casi todos los libros de cocina del mundo, al igual que yo los de diseño y decoración. Nuestros padres eran ávidos a la lectura y nos habían inculcado fuertemente ese hábito, teníamos casi una biblioteca en casa con los mejores clásicos y algunas novedades actuales. Al final tuvimos que cortar porque llamaban a Jasper para comenzar su turno, le deseé una buena tarde y esperaba que él también se tomara unas vacaciones, ambos hermanos trabajólicos no hacían buena dupla, Jasper se rió, me mandó un beso y yo otro, prometí llamarlo cuando estuviera en el aeropuerto el lunes en la mañana.

No supe cómo fue que el lunes llegó tan rápido, la alarma sonó, lo que decía que tenía poco tiempo para arreglarme y que un coche llegara por mí para llevarme al aeropuerto. Inmediatamente me puse en pie, tomé mi infaltable taza de café y algo de fruta. Me di un baño refrescante para sentirme bien en ese viaje tan largo, era casi medio día sobre un avión. Dejé todo lo que debía llevarme al lado de la puerta de entrada, me paré en el gran ventanal que tenía el living mirando el paisaje, las personas ya estaban en pie, caminando apresuradas para llegar a su trabajo. Pensé en llamar a Angela por si había alguna duda, pero al ver la hora me di cuenta que no estaría aún en la oficina, en una de esas antes de subir al avión me contactaría. Miré hacia atrás buscando la carpeta donde estaban el itinerario para mi trabajo, los datos de la casa y los proveedores a los que podría contactar. Estaba sobre mi maleta, lista para tomarla junto con mi bolso, suspiré, debía estar tranquila, todo iba a salir perfecto como siempre y luego volvería a hacerme cargo de una gran empresa… Wow, de solo pensarlo se me erizaba la piel.

Me sobresalté cuando escuché el timbre que llamaba desde la conserjería. Le contesté, me avisaron que un chofer llegaba en mi nombre. Le dije que yo bajaría y le di las gracias. Miré a mí alrededor verificando que todo estuviera bien, tomé mi bolso, la carpeta y con la otra mano la gran maleta, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron dejándome el ingreso. Sin dejar de mirar la puerta de mi departamento esperé a que cerraran llevándome a la primera planta. Con una sonrisa me despedí del conserje, le entregué mi maleta al chofer siguiéndolo por detrás.

En una hora estábamos en el aeropuerto, el chofer me ayudó con la maleta mientras yo hablaba con Jasper confirmando mi llegada al lugar, le di la hora del despegue y la supuesta hora en que llegaría a Roma. Me deseó un buen viaje, le mandé un beso y otro para Alice. Le agradecí al hombre quien ya había mandado mi maleta, nos despedimos, él hacia su coche y yo para ingresar a policía internacional. Me sentía nerviosa y no era primera vez que viajaba, generalmente viajaba cuatro o cinco veces por proyecto y eso que teníamos varios al año, nos repartíamos estos. Otras veces iba de visita donde mis padres, no le temía a los aviones, pero en esa ocasión sentía que algo podía pasar. Me reí de mí misma, sacudí la cabeza antes de llegar donde el señor que me pedía mi pasaporte. Le regalé una sonrisa, esperé a que hiciera su trabajo, luego me entregó mis documentos deseándome un buen viaje. Le di las gracias avanzando hacia uno de los asientos, aún me quedaba por esperar a que el avión saliera.

Luego de que despegamos, el viaje fue más largo de lo que imaginaba, eterno, sentía que mis piernas ya no reaccionaban a mis órdenes, estaban dormidas y eso que estaba en primera clase. Ahora sí agradecía haber pedido esos días de vacaciones, no imaginaba subirme al mismo vuelo tres días después, perdería la movilidad de mis piernas. Aterrizamos perfectamente, poco después nos dieron el pase para bajar del avión, una de las azafatas me deseó una buena estadía y las gracias por preferir su línea aérea, yo solo le sonreí.

Fuera me esperaba un hombre con un cartel con mi nombre, era quien me llevaría al hotel donde me alojaría esa semana y luego me enteré que sería el encargado de trasladarme a donde quiera que fuera. Primero pensé que se trataba del trabajo pero me dijo que era un regalo de Katrina Denali. Ya hablaría con esa mujer, sabía que estaba agradecida por haber aceptado su propuesta, como si fuera algo bueno para ella siendo que era algo bueno para mí, negué en desaprobación pero con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Sin darme cuenta ya habíamos llegado al hotel, el lugar era precioso, un edificio antiguo con ciertos toques modernos, me pregunté si Kate también había estado metida en esto. Había un pequeño jardín en la entrada en el que destacaba un letrero donde se leía: _"Trevi B&B Roma". _Me habían dicho que era uno de los mejores hoteles y que estaba cerca de varias atracciones. Lo que yo quería era estar cerca de la casa, pero me dijeron que era imposible porque estaba en la periferia de Roma Lazio.

Con la ayuda de mi chofer, ingresé en el lugar. No me importaba si la boca la tenía abierta, la arquitectura y decoración era impresionante, esto podría darme varias ideas para mis próximos proyectos. Recordé que ya no sería como antes, no más de dos proyectos, suspiré, volví a concentrarme, me acerqué a la recepción, dando mí nombre. Con una sonrisa, una chica llamó la atención del botones para que recibiera las maletas que tenía el chofer. Al mismo chico que tenía mi equipaje le entregaron las llaves de mi habitación y le dijo algo en italiano que yo no entendí, luego la recepcionista me miró con la misma sonrisa. Me dijo que habían llamado de DECORA diciendo que el dueño de la casa me estaba esperando en la propiedad, miré al chofer quien asintió. Bien, parecía que el trabajo comenzaría pronto, mientras antes comenzara, antes terminaría y tendría mis vacaciones. Di las gracias, miré a mi chofer diciéndole que en una hora estaría ahí mismo para partir, este asintió.

Subimos hasta el tercer piso, los pasillos eran oscuros, con poca iluminación, pero le daba el toque barroco característico de Roma. El botones abrió la puerta de mi habitación dejándome el paso. Si ya había quedado con la boca abierta cuando entré a la recepción, ahora sí que no la cerraría por horas.

Era otra cosa, afuera, la decoración era del año 1900 con un toque moderno mientras que las habitaciones eran completamente del siglo XXI. Un pequeño pasillo que llevaba al cuarto y una puerta antes donde estaba el baño. Pasé rápidamente hacia donde estaba una cama matrimonial en colores rojo y blanco, un respaldo con diseño y dos mesas de noche con arreglos florales frescos. Los muebles de color negro, un escritorio con un sillón forrado en tela y bajo una alfombra del mismo color del cubrecamas; y en la ventana opuesta, una maravillosa vista hacia las calles de Roma, era impresionante. Sentí el carraspeo del botones, lo miré con una sonrisa, saqué de mi bolso unos euros para darle propina, me dio las gracias y salió dejándome estupefacta en esa maravillosa habitación. Me reí corriendo al baño, los muebles de color negro, la ducha con cristal y paredes de azulejos en tonos café y negro. Estas si iban a ser vacaciones.

Volví a la realidad, necesitaba cambiarme de ropa para ir a visitar al cliente. Abrí mi maleta y tomé lo primero que encontré, un pantalón jeans ajustado, una blusa de seda con los hombros descubiertos de color rosa pálido y turquesa. Busqué entre mis cosas un collar que hacía juego de piedra jade, opté por colocarme tacones para darle un toque más formal, estaba trabajando aunque el verano se estuviera haciendo notar en la ciudad. Tomé mis lentes de marco blanco y mi bolso.

Como había dicho, en una hora estaba abajo, guardé las llaves de mi habitación en el bolso que combinaba con los zapatos, saludé a algunas personas y me dirigí hacia el coche que ya me esperaba en la entrada del hotel. Le pregunté si sabía la dirección a lo que el hombre asintió, puso el coche en marcha y nos fuimos.

Todo el camino estuve atenta a la carpeta que tenía en mis manos, me gustaba saber los datos al revés y al derecho y no tener que estar mirando los documentos a cada momento, eso hacía más eficiente mi trabajo. Decía que la casa estaba siendo remodelada con respecto a paredes y techos que ya llevaban décadas, el dueño había querido cambiarlos y aprovechar para cambiar la decoración. No decía si este personaje vivía en esa casa o solo se trataba de una casa de veraneo. El terreno estaba a nombre de la empresa, por lo que todos los datos se ajustaban a ella. Me hubiese gustado preguntarle a Kate por el nombre de la persona, no me gustaba llegar sin saber ese dato importante. Ya me había pasado en otras ocasiones y pasando verdaderas vergüenzas, más cuando la persona nunca se presentaba y debías llevar todo el trabajo con una empresa, algo muy impersonal.

Miré por la ventana, habíamos salido de la ciudad y andábamos por un camino rural lleno de vegetación, árboles, montañas y algunos campos de cultivos de uva y crear viñedos. Era un lugar maravilloso, no imaginaba qué propiedad podría encontrarme aquí, podía ser una de esas casas patronales o una exclusiva mansión de famosos, esas que solo se pueden ver desde un helicóptero. En una de esas de eso se trataba, la mansión estaba a nombre de una empresa para que no se supiera quién era el verdadero dueño y hoy me encontraría con una celebridad de alfombra roja. Eso no ocurría todos los días.

Frente a nosotros apareció una verja de hierro forjado de color negro, varios árboles que tapaban la vista y un largo camino de tierra. Pude distinguir entre las enredaderas una cámara de seguridad. El chofer habló con alguien por alto parlante quien le dio la bienvenida en italiano abriendo las puertas. En velocidad mínima avanzó por el camino, yo no podía dejar de mirar el paisaje, era fabuloso, adoraría poder vivir en esa casa. De repente ante nosotros apareció una casa antigua, había algunos barandales por fuera, debían ya haber comenzado con la reconstrucción del exterior, debía hablar con el capataz. Podía ver que había ciertas grietas, pero la casa se mantenía en buen estado. El coche se detuvo y mi puerta se abrió. Una mano se adentró ofreciéndose para que pudiera bajar, sonreí para mí misma tomando la mano, pero nunca esperé sentir ese calor abrazador, esa corriente eléctrica que solo me recordaba a una persona. Salí del coche, miré hacia arriba y él me sonreía de lado.

- Buenos días Señorita Swan… o debería decir Señora Cullen

- No puede ser… - esto no podía estar pasándome, Edward Cullen no podía estar ahí

…

.

* * *

.

**¡HOLA, HOLA!**

Bien, imagino que querrán matarme… especialmente por el final, ¿no?

¿Qué les puedo decir? ¡Saben que soy así!

A mí este capítulo me encantó escribirlo, más sabiendo todas las personas que se entusiasmaron solo con el primer capítulo, no saben lo feliz e ilusionada que estoy con tantos favoritos, alertar y RR que han dejado… Wow, no esperaba tanto.

Espero que hayas disfrutado de las fotos que se encuentran en el blog "Mil y una historias" (enlace arriba o en mi perfil) tanto del capítulo anterior como de este.

Antes que nada debo agradecer a mi beta Marta por ayudarme en tiempo express, no sé qué haría sin ti, me estoy acostumbrando. También a mi familia que me está ayudando en el viaje hacia Roma. Quienes no lo saben, yo soy chilena-italiana, un tío, mi madre y un primo me ayudan con el recorrido, así que veremos hermosos paisajes en los próximos capítulos.

También a Jess parte del grupo e lectura RAKL, quien me ayudo con el vestuario de Bella, sin ti chica hubiera enloquecido entre tantos vestidos.

Bien, ahora un agradecimiento gigante a todos los que dejaron sus reviews, favoritos, alertas, no saben cómo se iluminaba mi rostro cada vez que veía una notificación de FF. Gracias _**Marta Salazar, RAKL, mariale24, gis1416 (I love Edward), jupy, LauraECS, elizabeth1485, covaric,liz. cat .miau, Micky67, Mallory Stewart G, Ro Marasca, Aries Al, nikolecullen, joli cullen, PanquesitoPattz, las gemelas, Seba**_ y a todos los que pasaron a leer en silencio.

Prometo para la próxima responder cada uno de sus reviews, saben que siempre lo hago, pero esta vez estoy corta de tiempo, pero agradezco cada una de sus palabras.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, un beso para todos.


	3. Capítulo 3: Pesadilla

_Para este capítulo tuve la ayuda de mi primo Miguel Ángel, abogado, quien tuvo la paciencia de explicarme las leyes estadounidenses y europeas… ¡Él si tiene paciencia para mis miles de preguntas! Muchas gracias._

_También gracias a mi madre y mi abuelo por sentarse un día entero a recorrer Roma, sus misterios, su belleza, una de las ciudades mas maravillosas del mundo, junto a una taza de café italiano y panacota._

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Marta Salazar, Betas FFAD

.

**Capitulo 3: Pesadilla**

**.**

Frente a mí nuevamente estaba ese hombre de ojos verdes penetrantes, seguro de sí mismo, con una postura intimidante, de esas que necesitaban los empresarios para apoderarse de pequeñas empresas y así hacer de su imperio el más grande del mundo. Llevaba un terno de algún diseñador famoso, pero esta vez sin corbata. Una camisa blanca con los dos primeros botones desabrochados. Me costaba reconocerlo, no era la persona que conocía hace cinco años, Este era un hombre por completo, un empresario de primera y no tenía la menor idea de cómo había llegado a ser esa persona tan poderosa.

Rápidamente solté su mano, ya me era complicado estar en su presencia como para tener algún contacto físico de cualquier magnitud. Edward seguía sonriendo cortés, guardó su mano en el bolsillo del pantalón mientras que con la otra me mostraba el camino. Yo no podía moverme, esto era un sueño, no, una pesadilla, esto no podía estar pasándome. Yo había entregado el proyecto de Edward Cullen, había elegido éste para alejarme de ese hombre, ¿Por qué ahora está aquí al frente como si no hubieran pasado esos años? Tomé todo el aire que pudieran aguantar mis pulmones, lo retuve pensando seriamente en caer desmayada, en una de esas despertaba y me daba cuenta que todo era un mal sueño, me reiría luego y volvería a mi vida habitual.

Escuché una pequeña risita, lo miré fijamente con el ceño levemente fruncido, pero Edward pareció no notarlo; miró hacia el chofer, luego volvió a mirarme para terminar de vuelta con el hombre junto al coche. Habló en italiano con mi chofer, no puse atención a lo que le decía, pero logró que el hombre volviera al coche y lo llevara a algún lugar, me sobresalté, yo no quería quedarme ahí con él.

- ¿Qué le has dicho? – Edward volvió a mirarme con esa sonrisa torcida.

- Solo le he dicho que lleve el coche al _garage_ para que no esté bajo el sol y fuera a tomar algo a la cocina.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Edward se rió entre dientes.

- ¿Qué hago aquí? Es mi casa, Bella – Yo negué efusivamente, no podía ser cierto.

- No, tu casa es la de Los Ángeles, yo tenía ambas carpetas…

- Sí, y por casualidad me enteré de que designaste ese proyecto a otra chica… ¿Zafrina? Es muy simpática, pero para serte sincero, esta casa es la que tiene más valor para mí, así que prefiero estar aquí… Ah, y felicitaciones por tu asociación.

-¡¿Cómo lo sabes?! – Esto era insólito, nadie tenía que saberlo.

- Kate esta algo entusiasmada con el tema… Lo dijo sin pensar – Y otra vez esa sonrisa torcida.

¡Esto no era justo! Yo había querido escapar de sus garras y como siempre, él había logrado que cayera redondita ocultándose entre los demás, bajo otro nombre, sigiloso para luego atacar y tenerme entre sus redes… qué tonta había sido, tenía unas ganas enormes de gritar de frustración. Debía haber preguntado el nombre de la persona que me recibiría, Kate de seguro lo sabía y me lo hubiera dicho, a lo menos que Edward se hubiera encargado de que no dijera nada y fuera una sorpresa. Miré a mí alrededor intentando no volver a mirarlo, sabía que tenía esa sonrisa arrogante, había ganado: me tenía a kilómetros de mi hogar, podía aprovecharse y si estaba bien enterado de todo, sabría que estaría más de tres días en Roma. Solo me quedaba enfrentarlo, mientras antes supiera qué quería, las cosas serían más rápido, luego podía llegar a New York y delegar este proyecto a Caroline, alguna excusa podría crear.

Tomé aire, lo retuve y luego boté… al parecer sería una terapia inhalar y exhalar estos días. Miré mis pies buscando fuerzas, coloqué mis manos en la cintura, me reí por lo bajo y volví a mirarlo a la cara. Edward seguía en la misma posición, como si nada ocurriera. Me reí entre dientes, pasé una mano por la frente y la volví a su posición anterior.

- Bien, aquí me tienes… Si me estabas buscando después de cinco años, lo has logrado, ¿Qué quieres?

- Bien Señora Cullen…

- ¡No me digas así! – Le grité, él jamás desapareció la sonrisa de su rostro.

- Oh, ¿Te molesta?... Lamento decirte que aún lo sigues siendo – Los ojos se me abrieron de la impresión - ¿Esperabas que con solo irte los documentos desaparecieran? Lo siento Bella, pero las leyes no son así.

- Puedes ir al grano, por favor – Edward suspiró mirando hacia el cielo, luego volvió a fijarse en mi.

- ¿Quieres algo para beber o conocer la propiedad? – Este hombre me quería matar, yo negué – Bien, sigues igual de testaruda que siempre…

- Si lo único que quieres es ofenderme como venganza, prefiero irme – Le interrumpí, estaba harta de escucharlo.

- Bien… aún seguimos casados, se que te molesta y ahora me está perjudicando a mí…

- ¿Quieres mi firma, es eso? – Sentí un nudo en el estómago, lo ignoré – bien, ¿Dónde firmo' – Edward hizo una mueca.

- Verás, no es así de fácil…

- ¿De qué hablas? – Me miró con una sonrisa torcida.

- ¿Dejarás que hable? Así nunca terminaremos la conversación y mi casa no tendrá un proyecto definido – Cerré mi boca esperando – Por si no lo recuerdas, nos casamos en Las Vegas…

- No tienes para qué recordármelo – Dije entre dientes, escuché su risa, suspiré y volví a callarme.

- Es mejor que digas lo que quieres decir, no quiero más interrupciones – lo miré fijamente, ahora que lo miraba bien, parecía ser la misma persona que yo había conocido. Descansaba su cuerpo sobre una pierna con despreocupación, no importaba lo elegante que se viera, seguía siendo ese Edward de quien… sacudí la cabeza.

- Tú podrías haberme demandado por abandono… Hubiera sido más fácil, ¿no crees? – Edward asintió bajando la mirada.

- Lo sé… - Susurró.

- No diré más…

- ¿Prometes no interrumpirme? – Asentí, era mejor terminar de una vez – Bien, como tú dices, podría haberlo hecho, pero no es mi forma para aclarar las cosas… Un matrimonio en Las Vegas es fácil de disolver, ambas partes están de acuerdo con el divorcio, pero hay un problema… - Lo miré expectante, él volvió a suspirar. – Cuando nos casamos y nos fuimos a vivir a España, ¿recuerdas que hicimos el matrimonio reconocido en Europa? – Asentí rápidamente – El matrimonio en Estados Unidos es fácil, firmamos ambos, yo te doy una indemnización y en el caso de nosotros al haber firmado sin separación de bienes, tendría que darte algo más de dinero, pero no importa… Pero en Europa las cosas son más… conservadoras.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Acá no les gusta el divorcio, por lo que hacen lo posible por evitarlos. – No dije nada –. La mayor parte de mis negocios están en Europa, si yo quisiera divorciarme tendría que seguir un proceso junto con mi esposa, en este caso tú. – Un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo.

- Bien, estaré una semana aquí, hagámoslo, cuanto antes mejor – Otra mueca en el rostro de Edward me dijo que no era así de fácil.

- Necesitaremos más de una semana, cariño.

- ¿Qué?

- El trámite de divorcio consiste en confirmar que ambas partes en realidad no pueden vivir juntas, el caso es que nosotros no hemos vivido juntos… El estado nos manda a vivir por dos meses en la misma propiedad para rectificar que no podemos congeniar, luego se comienza con el papeleo…

El mundo se me fue a los pies, no podía ser cierto. Todo lo que me había costado olvidarme de esa etapa de mi vida como para tener que revivirla. Me negué, no podía hacer eso, era imposible. Lo miré a los ojos negando, me explicó que para él era esencial que ese divorcio fuera realizado debido a los nuevos proyectos que tenía. Era por eso que varias de sus propiedades estaban a nombre de la empresa, para no tener que contabilizarlas por completo al final, ya que cada bien que estuviera dentro del matrimonio debía repartirse en partes iguales para las dos personas involucradas. Yo le dije que podía relevar de esa cantidad, era mi derecho, no me interesaba el dinero de Edward; pero me explicó que la mujer no podía quedar desvalida así que igualmente debía recibir una parte.

Suspiré, esto no podía ser tan complicado, me maldije por no haber hecho los trámites ese mismo día en que decidí irme. Podría haberle dejado los papeles sobre la mesa junto a la nota y que me mandara los documentos firmados. Ahora no estaríamos en esta situación. Volví a suspirar, sentía que me faltaba aire. Por mi mente pasaron todos los momentos que había vivido con ese hombre, desde que nos habíamos conocido, las locuras y la mayor de todas: la boda. Escuché a lo lejos que me entregaría todos los papeles para que los leyera, me ofreció ingresar a la casa para tomar algo y salir del sol. Al parecer asentí sin darme cuenta, ya que sentí su mano sobre mi codo dirigiéndome hacia la casa.

Sentir el contacto con Edward era un infierno y corrientes eléctricas a la vez atravesando cada parte de mi sistema nervioso. Sabía que él también las estaba sintiendo, su mano se tensaba… siempre su cuerpo se tensaba cuando yo estaba cerca. Debía dejar de pensar en eso. Si no hubiera sido por Edward hubiera chocado con uno de los hombres que estaba en la remodelación, me disculpé en un murmullo sin saber si me había escuchado.

La casa por dentro estaba desamueblada por completo, escuché que Edward me decía que todo estaba en una bodega fuera, cuando quisiera podría ir a ver las cosas, por si me interesaba algo. Yo aún seguía descompuesta por toda la información, mientras que él parecía como si nada hubiera pasado. Bueno, ya había tenido tiempo de gritar cuando se enteró de todo. Aparecimos en la cocina donde estaba mi chofer y una señora mayor quien me sonrió. Edward nuevamente habló en italiano y la mujer fue por algo a los estantes, unos segundos después estaba frente mío ofreciéndome un vaso de agua, con una sonrisa se lo agradecí. Sentí un vacío, como si me hubieran dejado abandonada en el desierto; miré a mi lado, Edward me había soltado, no podía creer que mi cuerpo aún reaccionara de esa manera.

Quería irme al hotel, necesitaba pensar, necesitaba calmarme y poder procesar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Le pedí que hiciéramos el tour por la casa, asintió entregándome la carpeta que había traído conmigo, me sorprendí al no darme cuenta que no la tenía en mis manos. Comenzó por la cocina ya que estábamos ahí, un hombre llegó con una carpeta para Edward, este la agradeció. La abrió y sacó una foto entregándomela. Ahí estaba la antigua cocina, podía ver que había sido un intento de mezclar lo antiguo con lo moderno, también se podían observar grietas que venían desde el techo. Me explicó que la casa había pasado varios años deshabitada antes de que la adquiriera, su empresa se estaba haciendo cargo de reconstruir la estructura´; pero si yo quería reorganizar los planos y agregar o sacar algo estaba en mi derecho. Me entregó un CD donde debían de estar los planos, los metí en mi carpeta junto a la foto de la cocina. Volví a mirar el lugar, parecía que ya habían arreglado la infraestructura porque ya no se veían fisuras, Edward me llamó y lo seguí.

La sala y el comedor estaban en las mismas condiciones, todas las paredes enyesadas y ni un solo mueble. Me entregó las fotos de ambos espacios que tenían el mismo estilo de la cocina, en el mismo piso había un baño para visitas y varios armarios, los cuales no estaban en buenas condiciones. Era un buen espacio, se podría hacer mucho en ese lugar y ya tenía algunas ideas en mente. Pasamos por una gran puerta de madera, ahí había una habitación, Edward me dijo que antes era un estudio y salón donde se juntaban los hombres después de la cena en el siglo XIX, era un espacio muy grande, podría meter dentro una biblioteca y aún me quedaría espacio. Avanzamos encontrándonos con una escalera de madera, parecía que en cualquier momento se vendría abajo, pero Edward me aseguró que solo era la apariencia, era buena madera y sostenía a todos los obreros.

El segundo piso contaba con cinco habitaciones; dos compartían un baño, otras dos tenían un baño cada una y la otra era la pieza matrimonial que tenía el baño en suite. Como lo hizo anteriormente, me entregó una foto de cada espacio, le agradecía ese trabajo, generalmente debía hacerlo yo, me pregunté en qué trabajaba específicamente, sabía que había estudiado arquitectura y a lo menos que hubiera estudiado a escondidas o me hubiera mentido, no tenía nada que ver con el diseño. Paseamos por los balcones, el más grande era el de la pieza principal que daba hacia el patio central. Luego fuimos al exterior para ver el jardín y trabajar con el diseño de paisaje.

Era todo maravilloso, lleno de flores y distintas clases de plantas pero que al juntarlas daban la decoración exacta, estaba segura que no tendría que hacer mucho afuera. Después le pedí que fuéramos al _garage_ y a la bodega para ver los últimos espacios, Edward solo asintió y me guió. El _garage_ tenía espacio para tres coches, en ese momento se ocupaban dos, el coche de Angelo, mi chofer y un Audi, parecía un deportivo, no sabía qué modelo pero era muy bonito. Tuve ganas de preguntarle por su querido Volvo, pero no era momento de entablar una conversación. Luego fuimos a la bodega donde estaba todo el mobiliario que veía en las fotos.

- Puedes utilizarlos, venderlos, regalarlos, comprar nuevos, como quieras… No escatimes en gastos.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo, Edward? – No pude evitar preguntar, él frunció el ceño.

- ¿Remodelando mí casa? – Yo negué sin evitar una sonrisa.

- Me refiero a tu trabajo… ¿Cómo es que tienes tanto dinero y propiedades? – Edward metió sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

- Han pasado muchas cosas en este tiempo, Bella.

Se dio la vuelta dándome la espalda y caminando a paso lento mientras miraba su propiedad. Al parecer su celular estaba sonando, ya que rápidamente lo sacó de su bolsillo del pantalón y contestó. Lo miré detenidamente, buscando las diferencias (aparte de las obvias), un hombre millonario que tenía varias propiedades y que al parecer le estaba yendo bien en lo que hacía. Había algo más, un momento en donde todo había cambiado, donde había dejado de ser ese chico despreocupado, natural y convertirse en ese hombre fuerte, empresario… Sacudí la cabeza, tenía un leve presentimiento de cuándo había ocurrido ese cambio.

Parecía que no quería decirme mucho recordando la conversación de hace unos segundos. Opté por no insistir, me di la vuelta para volver a la casa. No me di cuenta cuando ya lo tenía tras mío, había terminado la llamada y estaba a escasos centímetros de mí, un escalofrío me recorrió. Le pregunté por el encargado de la obra, me dio su nombre explicándome que ese día no se encontraba ahí, porque debió viajar de urgencia pero mañana temprano podría conocerlo. Sin quererlo le pregunté cuánto tiempo estaría ahí, me regaló una sonrisa leve.

- ¿Me necesitas aquí?

- No… es decir, tengo ideas en mente, hoy en la noche las prepararé y si aún estás aquí puedo mostrártelas, si no es el caso, puedes darme tu mail y te mandaré un correo –. Esta vez me regaló esa sonrisa que hace cinco años me hacia estremecer.

- Hasta el momento no tengo nada pendiente, puedo quedarme cuanto tiempo gustes, podríamos cenar y…

- Edward, esto es trabajo.

- Sí, pero nosotros tenemos otro tema pendiente – Sí, un divorcio, ¿Cómo lo podía olvidar?

- Eso lo veremos después.

- Esta bien –. Nos quedamos en silencio, tenía intenciones de ir por mi chofer pero volvió a hablar – Entonces, ¿tomarás el trabajo? ¿serás mi diseñadora?

- Diseñaré tu casa – le corregí, yo no era de nadie aunque un papel dijera lo contrario –. Mañana nos encontramos aquí y te muestro mis ideas – Asintió –. Bien, debo irme, tengo mucho que hacer.

Edward solo asintió, dejó que yo avanzara y él me siguió por detrás.

Miré de nuevo la casa, los pasillos, la estructura y las paredes que podría quitar o agregar. Era un buen terreno construido y se notaba que de buen material, lo que daba la posibilidad de jugar más. Cerré los ojos pensando en los gustos de Edward pero rápidamente los abrí con susto sacudiendo cualquier pensamiento que me llevara al hombre que caminaba tras mío. Sus gustos podrían haber cambiado, podía verlo, así que solo debía atenerme a mis ideas y lo que podía esperar de una casa a las afueras de Roma Lazio.

Miré a mi chofer, quien inmediatamente entendió despidiéndose de la señora que volvía a mirarme regalándome una sonrisa. Vi como desviaba la vista para mirar a Edward esperando alguna orden, pero al no llegar nada, se despidió en italiano a lo que solo sonreí de agradecimiento. Estuve tentada a mirar hacia atrás pero me resistí, caminé hacia la puerta por donde había salido el chofer.

Esta vez pude ver el camino de regreso por completo. No estaba en mis cinco sentidos para trabajar mientras llegábamos al hotel, eran demasiadas cosas las que estaban ocurriendo: Tenía una casa por diseñar, comenzar de cero, con costo abierto y a mi merced. Me encantaban esos tipos de trabajos pero esta vez era diferente, muy diferente. Tenía que pensar en algo que nunca se me ocurrió hace cinco años, ¿Cómo no había pensado en el divorcio? ¿Creí que al haberme casado con Edward en Las Vegas, significaba que no era legal? Tenía que arreglarlo como fuera.

Envidiaba a Edward, el lugar era maravilloso, había hecho una muy buena elección, podría pedirle esa casa como indemnización… No, no podía hacerle eso, podía ver en su expresión que era un lugar importante. Suspiré, tenía una semana para arreglarlo todo, en realidad solo cuatro días, tres de trabajos y cuatro de unas supuestas vacaciones pero con Edward cerca, serían imposibles de disfrutar. ¿Es qué no podía dejar de pensar en él? Esto era frustrante.

Como si mi mente me intentara recordar ese punto tan importante, ese que había olvidado por completo… ¡Estaba casada por partida doble! ¿En que momento de mi vida pensé que eso sería una buena idea? Ahora por culpa de estos europeos, tenía un largo trámite por delante. Cerré los ojos y practiqué mis ejercicios de respiración mientras buscaba un punto ciego de donde afirmarme, necesitaría un abogado.

Llegamos al hotel, el chofer me preguntó si habría algún otro viaje por ese día, le regalé una sonrisa negando, le dije que al día siguiente a la misma hora para volver a la propiedad, me deseó las buenas noches y yo a él. Saludé al portero con una de las pocas palabras que sabía en italiano y este me contestó nuevamente con una sonrisa "_buon pomeriggio_". Subí rápidamente a mi habitación, al entrar volví a sorprenderme, ese lugar era maravilloso. Tomé todo el aire que pude, me coloqué en la ventana tomando las cortinas, debía cerrarlas o sino no podría pensar, el espectáculo que regalaba esa vista, no lograría que me concentrara en mi trabajo o cualquier otra cosa. Me senté en el escritorio, abrí mi notebook y comencé a trabajar.

Dispuse todos los papeles esparcidos por la mesa, las fotos de la casa, los documentos que tenía en mi poder, con el CD puesto mirando los planos iniciales. No había muchas modificaciones, Edward quería agrandar el cuarto principal y el salón, lo demás solo eran arreglos estructurales. Tomé una hoja en blanco y copié parte del plano y agregué un balcón techado en la misma habitación que al mismo tiempo le daría sombra a una terraza en la parte inferior como entrada de la casa. Tenía la idea de dejar la casa a lo antiguo, no perder el toque rústico que tenía – esa casa antigua del siglo XIX entre los viñedos –. A un lado coloqué los materiales que me gustaría utilizar y el diseño de la casa por fuera, no eran cambios muy destacados pero sí le darían el efecto que quería.

Podría dar la idea de una casa moderna entre los terrenos de un lugar de algunos siglos atrás, pero al entrar aún se mantienen esos años. Un lugar lleno de historia. Tal vez Edward quisiera invertir en obras de arte de la época, muebles, sería un trabajo interesante. Me estiré recostando mi espalda en el respaldo de la silla después de estar toda la tarde inclinada contra el escritorio.

No podía negarlo, estaba entusiasmada, eran esos trabajos los que más me gustaban, me gustaba lo clásico y tenía la suerte de conocer al cliente más que a cualquier otro, aunque esperaba que sus gustos no hubiesen cambiado tanto.

Por dentro, me centré en la escalera, la dejaría de madera pero la reforzaríamos, no confiaba que durara muchos años más como el resto de la casa. En otra hoja coloqué los muebles que pensaba utilizar, las puertas nuevas para cada cuarto y para los armarios del primer piso.

Sin darme cuenta, ya habían pasado las horas; la hora de la cena había pasado, el sol se había ido. Cuando abrí nuevamente las cortinas, la ciudad estaba iluminada por luces en cada casa. Era espectacular, no podía entender cómo nunca había viajado a este lugar, estaba segura que me faltarían días para conocerlo. Mi estómago me interrumpió gruñendo, y tenía razones, no había comido nada desde esa mañana en el avión. Con mi ansiedad por comenzar a trabajar se me habían olvidado mis necesidades básicas. Miré la carta que había del hotel, gracias al cielo tenía pedido a la habitación 24 horas; llamé y pedí un sándwich y papas fritas. Miré la hora, era media noche y en New York debían de ser las cinco o seis de la mañana. Llamé a la recepción y pedí que me comunicaran con el número que les dicté.

Un minuto después escuchaba la voz somnolienta de Jasper, no pude evitar reírme por lo que me reconoció al momento.

_- ¿Me puedes explicar por qué llamas a esta hora?_

- Era ahora o nunca, ayer llegué a Roma y no tuve tiempo de hacer nada porque fui a encontrarme con… con el cliente –. Escuché el silencio, pensé en que se había vuelto a dormir con el auricular aún en la mano.

_- ¿Qué hora es allá? – Preguntó mi hermano entre un bostezo._

- Las doce y veinte de la madrugada.

_- ¿Qué haces despierta?_

- Trabajando.

_- Y puedo asegurar que no has comido nada… Como siempre trabajando y olvidando tu salud –. Me reí –. Y bien, ¿Cómo es el cliente? ¿Es alguien conocido? – El estómago se me apretó, no podía decirle._

- Es un hombre de negocios, adquirió hace poco la casa y está arreglándola y rediseñándola, es un lugar precioso, de cuento de hadas.

_- Tu especialidad –. Ambos nos reímos – Eso es bueno, algo que te gusta, ¿el hombre se quedará ahí mientras estás trabajando?_

- Si no tiene alguna reunión, creo que si… Ya he terminado con mis ideas, mañana nos juntaremos a discutirlas y el jueves estaría dando ciertas indicaciones… después tendré que volver cuando la remodelación haya sido terminada para comenzar con mi trabajo.

_- Qué bien… Ah, mamá te manda muchos besos, ayer hablé con ella y está muy feliz de que te hayas tomado unos días, dijo que fueras a la Fontana de Trevi y al Coliseo Romano._

- Eso haré… Te quiero hermano, mándale un beso a Alice, te llamaré mañana.

_- Te quiero hermanita, disfruta de tu viaje y olvídate del trabajo._

Justo cuando le colgué llamaron a la puerta, fui dando zancadas hasta abrirle, era un camarero que venía con mi pedido, le agradecí, le di propina, me dio las gracias y se fue. Llevé las cosas a la cama, me crucé de piernas y encendí la televisión.

No estaba cansada, algo extraño, porque debía contar las horas de diferencias entre una ciudad y otra; pero parecía que el incentivo del trabajo había borrado ese detalle. A las dos de la mañana me obligué a dormir, no dejaba de pensar en la casa y en su dueño, eso no me hacía bien. Pensaba en lo que ocurriría si todos se enteraban de mi encuentro con Edward, especialmente mi padre, no le gustaría para nada la noticia. Y qué pensaría su familia, había dejado abandonado a su hijo, una chiquilla engreída. Sacudí la cabeza, tomé el plato y el vaso dejándolos en un rinconcito de la mesa de noche, me coloqué el pijama, me lavé los dientes y me acosté. Apagué todo, necesitaba descansar, en unas horas pasarían por mí y debía estar lúcida, especialmente si Edward Cullen estaría ahí.

…

* * *

**¡HOLA, HOLA!**

**.**

Si, lo logré, pensé que no lo tendría, pero ayer en la noche logré terminar el capítulo y entregárselo a Marta para ella sorprendentemente entregármelo a las pocas horas… ¡Wow, que trabajo!

¿Qué les pareció? Si, divorcio, tal como leyeron, Edward quiere el divorcio. Pero no sin unas cuentas reglas… El tema es, ¿Bella aceptará?

Otra vez debo agradecer infinitamente sus reviews, alertas y favoritos, no saben cuanto me animan aunque no encuentre la inspiración para seguir. Espero haber contestado cada uno de ellos hace pocos minutos y a los que no porque no están registrados, se los agradezco de todo corazón.

Gracias a _**LauraECS, Ariel al, v3r0nika, corimar cautela, anekka, jupy, ela fordyce, joli cullen, camiTomlinson, gis1416, vale. Potter, PanquesitoPattz, RAKL, NataliElena, Ro Marasca, vampirita**_ y a todos los que pasan a leer en silencio.

Bien, creo que eso es todo. Como siempre, los invito a pasar al blog (link en mi perfil para quien no lo tenga) y dejen sus comentarios para saber que les parecen los escenarios que estoy utilizando. ¡AH! Como curiosidad, la casa de Edward si existe, pertenece a mi abuelo, pero por razones de privacidad, no utilizaré las fotos de esta, sino que de otra casa cercana.

Espero sus comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, reclamos como siempre! Un beso grande para todos y hasta el próximo capítulo.

Camili


	4. Capitulo 4: Trámites

_Capítulo beteado por Marta Salazar, Beta FFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_

_Capítulo con imágenes en blog: _ camilimaninamh . Blogspot . com (sin espacios)

* * *

Mil gracias a las horas de paciencia de mi abuelo presentándome su restaurant favorito y hablarme en italiano cuando lo necesitaba.

* * *

.

**Capítulo 4: Trámites**

**.**

**.**

Me había dado una ducha refrescante, elegí un vestido blanco arriba de las rodillas, con diseños en negro en la parte baja, ya que según decía el meteorólogo, el calor llegaría muy alto en esa zona. Pedí el desayuno a la habitación mientras ordenaba todo el trabajo del día anterior. No podía olvidar nada si quería terminar de una vez. También pedí que me avisaran cuando vinieran a recogerme. Ordené mis cosas avergonzada, no quería que la limpieza viera lo desordenada que podía llegar a ser cuando trabajaba, más en estos viajes, solo me centraba en mi trabajo y olvidaba lo demás. Intenté recoger algunas prendas y meterlas en el armario junto con la maleta y dos trajes que había traído por si era necesario algo de formalidades.

Busqué los accesorios que combinaran con el vestido, una pulsera, aretes y un anillo en negro como también el bolso y los zapatos de tacón, completamente profesional y a la moda. Tal como se vestiría una europea. Me reí mientras me miraba al espejo. Siempre me había preocupado por mi apariencia, la primera impresión sería yo para confiar en quién diseñaría el lugar donde querías vivir.

Una hora más tarde me llamaban de recepción para decir que el coche estaba esperando. Era divertido cómo me hablaban en italiano y luego, al decirles que era americana, debían hablarme en inglés o yo no entendería nada del mensaje, ya debía acostumbrarme a _"Signorina, sono già arrivati a raccogliere"(_**1)**

Tomé mis cosas y bajé, me topé con otros turistas en el ascensor a los cuales saludé con una sonrisa y unos buenos días. En la puerta me esperaba mi chofer, me saludó con un _"buongiorno"(__**2**)_ mientras abría la puerta del coche. Le pregunté su nombre, recordando avergonzada que el día anterior ni si quiera me había preocupado de ese detalle. Con su sonrisa particular me dijo que se llamaba Angelo. Tenía la duda de si sus servicios terminaban mañana ya que era mi último día de trabajo, él con la misma sonrisa de siempre me dijo que dependía de mí. Decidí pedirle una tarjeta donde saliera su número, podría utilizar sus servicios para recorrer lugares lejanos al hotel. No era una mala idea tener a alguien de confianza para trasladarse por una ciudad que apenas conocía en fotos, ya que nunca había tenido la posibilidad de trabajar con alguien de aquí.

Mientras íbamos en camino decidí llamar a Kate, no me había comunicado con ella, además necesitaba saber si estaba enterada de que esta propiedad era del mismo dueño que del proyecto de Los Ángeles. Me contestó al tercer timbre, parecía entusiasmada de que la llamara, me pidió todos los detalles. Estaba igual de sorprendida al saber que Edward era el dueño. Me contó que uno de los acuerdos era que siempre se debía tratar con el nombre de DELEC, la empresa, y que había una posibilidad de que fuera una representante, ni siquiera el mismo dueño, así que ni ella sabía de nombres o empresarios tras la marca, suspiré.

También estaba feliz con todas mis ideas, me pidió que le mandara todo lo que fuera acordado hoy, para así poder avanzar con algunos presupuestos; ya que a mi llegada estaría algo agitada poniéndome al corriente de la jefatura del taller. Quedamos en que le mandaría todo por correo, me deseó unas buenas vacaciones y esperaba no saber de mí hasta la vuelta, el día que fuera. Me recosté en mi asiento tomando aire, buscando el autocontrol y paz interior para todo lo que se venía.

Como el día anterior, esperamos a que el alta voz preguntara por nuestros nombres, luego la verja se abrió dejándonos el paso. Esta vez llegamos hasta el _garage_, el chofer me ayudó a bajar. Entramos por la puerta de la cocina, ahí estaba la misma señora que me recibió hablando en italiano, con una sonrisa y expresión de disculpa le di a entender que no comprendía lo que me decía. Ella con señas me mostró un refresco, yo le agradecí. Le di el nombre de Edward, pero ella negó mientras volvía a darme una frase que no entendí pero Angelo salió en mi ayuda traduciendo. Edward aún no había llegado, pero pronto pasaría por la casa, a ambos asentí, significaba que no estaba en los alrededores y tenía cierta libertad. Me disculpé saliendo en busca del jefe de obra, por suerte casi todos los obreros hablaban inglés. Me dijeron que Jack, el jefe, estaba en el segundo piso.

El hombre era muy amable, estuvo muy contento con mis diseños, eran fáciles de realizar, no eran cambios drásticos que afectaran seriamente los trabajos que se estaban llevando a cabo, así que no molestaba. Quedamos a que esperaríamos al visto bueno del Señor Cullen y pondríamos manos a la obra. Me quedé en el mismo piso mirando las habitaciones por si se me ocurría alguna idea. Me di cuenta de que no había armarios unidos en la pared, nadie había modificado ese espacio, eso me gustó, debía incluir roperos para dar el toque a mi diseño. Me sobresalté al girarme y ver a Edward apoyado contra el marco de la puerta. Llevaba unos Jeans azules y anchos, una camisa gris de manga corta sobre una camiseta blanca que sobresalía de la manga de la camisa, el cabello descontrolado como siempre y unos zapatos cómodos pero formales. Estaba realmente guapo… ese chico que recordaba, tragué en seco.

Le pregunté dónde podíamos sentarnos a ver las ideas. Me explicó que el único sitio, como había visto era la cocina, a menos que me importara la presencia de la Señora Morini. No me molestaba, así que nos dirigimos hacia allá. Bajamos en silencio, él tras de mí sintiéndome observada, intentando concentrarme para no tropezar y dejarme en ridículo.

Edward estaba fascinado con los cambios, en cada espacio me felicitaba y murmuraba para sí que había elegido bien a su diseñadora, yo intentaba hacer como si no hubiera escuchado y seguía con las explicaciones. Finalmente dio la aprobación a cada uno de los puntos del proyecto, lo único que me pidió cambiar fue el tipo de madera de los marcos y puertas, le gustaba la idea de lo antiguo pero quería un material más firme del que yo ofrecía. Luego le entregué el contrato donde debía firmar su autorización a intervenir en su casa y que se habían aprobado los términos, que la diseñadora no podía agregar nada sin autorización como tampoco quitar. Edward firmó sin reclamos, me miró y sonrió.

- Sí, confirmado… fue una de mis mejores decisiones.

Me sonrojé, desvié la mirada mientras tomaba los documentos para volverlos a mi carpeta, debía guardarlos muy bien para llevarlos a DECORA. Le pregunté si podía acompañarme para conversar con Jack, Edward asintió y como todo un caballero me mostró el camino con su mano y una sonrisa.

Edward reunió a todos los trabajadores, pidió que se colocara atención a todo lo que se dijera en esa pequeña junta ya que desde ese punto se empezaba a trabajar. Carraspeé nerviosa, les mostré mis dibujos junto con los planos que ellos me habían facilitado. En poco tiempo ya estaba todo arreglado, mañana mismo se pondrían a modificar las áreas que ya estaban en construcción y seguir con los planos originales. Les comenté que esa tarde me pondría en contacto con algunos proveedores para traer ciertos materiales que se necesitarían y que estaría en constante contacto con Jack para cualquier cambio de idea por si surgía algún tipo de problema. Todos parecieron estar de acuerdo y más Edward que sonreía efusivamente. El jefe de obra pidió hablar con Edward, así que aproveché de ir al jardín trasero para poder contactar con DECORA; necesitaba desde ya programar todo, mañana solo serían los últimos ajustes, ya que luego vendría únicamente en un mes más para evaluar los avances o las terminaciones, dependiendo del avance. Angela me contestó al segundo timbre.

Miraba fijamente el horizonte, tomé un gran trago de aire limpio. Estaba acostumbrándome nuevamente a sentir su presencia, podía sentir su olor característico. Era en algo que jamás fallábamos, siempre sabíamos si uno o el otro estaba en la misma habitación o en el mismo lugar, lo podíamos sentir en la piel. Seguí conversando con Angela sabiendo que Edward me miraba detenidamente, pero intenté no tomarle importancia. Mi asistente me tendría todos los presupuestos esa tarde para yo poder presentarlos mañana; le agradecí el trabajo, tendría que quedarse un tiempo más en la oficina, debido a la diferencia de horario, yo estaba de mañana mientras que ella estaba por terminar su jornada laboral. Luego de cortar miré a mi acompañante.

- ¿Está todo bien? – me preguntó acercándose, yo hubiese preferido que no lo hiciera.

- Sí, me tendrán los presupuestos esta misma noche, así podré dejar todo listo antes de terminar con mi trabajo. Los materiales serán enviados por cuenta de DECORA, tú solo deberás pagar por el material, el envío es por nuestra cuenta. – Edward asintió sin dejar de mirarme.

- ¿Está todo bien? – Volvió a preguntarme, fruncí el ceño sin entender.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Te veo… diferente, más racional, ya no sonríes. – Suspiré frustrada.

- He crecido, he madurado… ya no tengo 23 años. – Edward se rió entre dientes acercándose un paso más… esto no estaba bien.

- Y ahora tienes 28, no hay gran diferencia.

- Para mí sí, han pasado muchas cosas que me han hecho crecer. – Sacudió la cabeza, pasó una mano por su cabello desordenándolo aún más.

- Bien, solo quería saber si podremos cenar hoy. – Levanté una ceja, él iba a tocarme pero retrocedió. – Quiero mostrarte los documentos de divorcio… mañana no estaré aquí, debo ir a Venecia por una reunión y creo que mientras antes mejor, según tú.

- Sí… está bien, ¿A qué hora?

- A las ocho, ¿Te parece bien? –. Yo solo asentí –. Bien, a esa hora paso por ti, ¿En qué hotel estás?

- En Trevi B&B Roma. – Fue su turno de asentir.

_- Mi scusi signore, ¿Mangiare qui signorina o semplicemente essere noi e gli uomini?(__**3**)_ – Me sobresalté al escuchar la voz de la Señora Morini, yo miré a Edward sin entender.

- Pregunta si comerás con nosotros o volverás al Hotel… sería un agrado tenerte de invitada.

Asentí, era mejor quedarme ahí que ir al hotel, no podía ser tan terrible comer con Edward, no sería la primera vez… bueno hace tiempo ya, además, en la noche igualmente saldríamos, mientras más contacto con él, más fácil sería afrontar los acontecimientos de las próximas horas . Y no me esperaba lo bien que la pasaría en la comida, los escuchaba a todos gritar. Sabía que los italianos eran buenos para hablar alto, más que cualquier otra persona, reían, disfrutaban de la buena mesa. Además de escuchar a Edward hablando en ese idioma era una sorpresa, me quedaba viéndolo con una sonrisa, no sabía lo que decían pero parecían disfrutar. De vez en cuando él se me acercaba al oído para explicarme algunas cosas, en especial en las que estuviera involucrada, generalmente terminaba sonrojada porque decían de mí que era muy bella y que mi nombre me quedaba perfecto.

Algunos se preguntaban si tenía algún familiar italiano, por mi nombre y por la belleza, muchos opinaban que eran rasgos italianos y no podía negarse. Me reía nerviosa ante los halagos, pero intentaba demostrar tranquilidad y profesionalismo bajando la mirada a mi plato degustando la buena mano de la Señora Morini. Muchas veces me vi tentada a tomar del brazo a Edward para que me tradujera lo que él opinaba, ya que solo me decía lo que los otros hablaban. Sacudí la cabeza, no debía importarme, ya no.

Después de dos horas sentados sin parar de hablar, Edward se colocó de pie con una sonrisa y los mandó a todos a trabajar, algo dijeron que causó la risa de todos hasta del patrón. Poco a poco la cocina quedó vacía a excepción de la Señora Morini, Angelo, Edward y yo. Se dio la vuelta para mirarme, me hizo una seña con la cabeza para que lo siguiera, yo embobada obedecí.

Cuando me di cuenta de lo que hacía me reprobé mentalmente, esto no estaba bien, debía controlarme, ya no era la misma niña, ya lo había dicho. Pero al parecer los encantos de ese hombre seguían intactos… injusto, muy injusto.

Edward me llevó afuera y me mostró nuevamente el lugar, pero esta vez me explicó lo que le gustaba y sus ideas para el jardín. Yo también había pensado en eso, pero generalmente ese trabajo lo dejaba para el final debido a que mientras se construía, había movimiento adentro y fuera de la construcción, se podían pasar a estropear las plantas o arreglos que se fuesen a realizar y trataba de prever que resultara un trabajo perdido. Conversamos sobre eso y le di mis ideas, algunas las aceptó y otras se rehusó, en especial quitar ciertas plantas para que se ampliara visión hacia los viñedos. Decía que lo que más le había gustado de la casa eran los jardines y no iba a cambiar eso, darles un orden sí, pero nada de quitar.

Trabajar con Edward era fácil, eso lo habíamos visto cuando nos conocimos y cuando nos casamos, ambos podíamos ceder en cosas, como generalmente pensábamos lo mismo, y nos podíamos poner de acuerdo fácilmente, ayudaba para llegar rápidamente a acuerdos, agilizando el avance. También dábamos nuestra opinión respecto a lo que podía cambiar complementando o modificando la resolución del otro. El tiempo que estuvimos casados era así, siempre llegábamos a un acuerdo, pero los pasos para llegar eran tan complicados como cruzar un río lleno de piedras. Faltaba algo más y no soporté no tenerlo por lo que hui. Sacudí mis pensamientos fuera de mi cabeza, necesitaba ser fuerte, no era momento de caer.

Dos horas después decidí que mi trabajo ahí había concluido, necesitaba ir al hotel para programar lo que Angela había encontrado y mandar los detalles a Kate. También debía prepararme para la cena de esa noche. Le informé a Edward que me retiraba, él asintió mientras miraba hacia los hombres que trabajaban en la fachada, me confirmó que pasaría por mí a las ocho, me deseó una buena tarde y me fui. Antes de subirme al coche, miré curiosa. Edward en toda su extensión, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho mirando el segundo piso de la casa desde afuera, atento a cada movimiento. Cerré los ojos un segundo antes de entrar y esperar a que Angelo se pusiera en marcha.

El camino fue en silencio, solo se escuchaba el ronroneo del motor. Como la primera vez, no me percaté de que habíamos llegado al destino hasta que vi frente a nosotros la gran entrada del hotel. Mi chofer me ayudó a bajar ofreciéndome su mano, quedamos ver vernos a la misma hora mañana, le deseé una buena tarde, él me regaló una sonrisa en señal de despedida. Me di la vuelta cuando estaba por entrar al edificio, Angelo seguía detenido esperando a que estuviera sana y salva dentro de las instalaciones, lo agradecí.

Fue una tarde intensa, entre llamadas con Kate que estaba ilusionada con mi trabajo, aparte de la información que me entregaba sobre mi nuevo cargo. Ya les había informado a todos de que yo formarían parte de la sociedad y cuáles serían mis responsabilidades, como siempre adelantándose a los planes. Definitivamente sería un problema entre ambas. Temí por esa información, no estaba segura si todos se tomarían bien que una simple empleada llegara a ese cargo importante, pero según mi socia, todos estaban felices… Socia, qué extraño sonaba eso. Según Kate, todos lo veían venir; y manifestaron su apoyo, diciendo que trabajar conmigo sería un agrado… Eso me llenó de paz. Bien, un punto a favor.

Angela había hecho un buen trabajo como siempre, me había enviado cada presupuesto, algunos incluso ya estaban confirmados. Ella sabía con las empresas que me gustaba trabajar, así que no había perdido tiempo en buscar algo más y se lo agradecía. Una nota final decía que varios de los productos ya pedidos llegarían a Roma en una semana más y los restantes ya tenían coordinada la fecha de envío y de entrega, si yo aceptaba dentro de estos plazos. Le envié otro correo apuntando mi decisión y confirmando la compra. Luego busqué el correo de Edward para enviarle los presupuestos, y que de esa manera estuviera al tanto de los gastos. Me gustaba ser transparente y no hubiera dudas sobre mis movimientos, en especial cuando te daban libertad de gastos. Antes de colgar, Angela me felicitó por lo de la sociedad y que se sentía gustosa de seguir siendo mi asistente como se lo había informado Kate.

Cuando tuve todo listo, ordené mis cosas, fui hacia el armario y busqué qué ponerme esa noche. No había traído mucha ropa formal, solo esos dos trajes colgados para mis tres días de trabajo, lo demás era ropa para recorrer. No tenía para qué colocarme algo muy formal, solo era Edward, ¿Cierto? Bien, nos conocíamos hace algunos años, debía ser algo entre amigos… _¡¿De qué estás hablando?! Es tu esposo, que te está pidiendo el divorcio… ¡Es una cena de divorcio?_... Cierto, esa vocecita en mi interior, tenía razón. Tomé unos Jeans ajustados y un _sweater_ de manga corta con cuello abierto, perfecto para la noche, calor y frío. Opté por unos tacos de plataforma del mismo color que el sweater. Fui al baño para una ducha rápida. Al salir, me vestí, me maquillé y peiné, algo simple pero perfecto para esa velada.

Cuando me colocaba los zapatos, el teléfono de la habitación sonó, me avisaban que el Señor Cullen estaba en la recepción esperándome, le agradecí y colgué. Miré a mí alrededor, tomé mi bolso, fui hacia el baño para mirarme al espejo, estaba todo bien, cada cosa en su lugar. Recordé que había traído una linda pulsera que combinaría con ese conjunto y unos aritos de moño. Llevaba los dos botones abiertos del cuello, por lo que no estaba sofocada de calor aunque sentía mi cuerpo caliente… _¿En el buen sentido de la palabra, cierto?_... Sí, vocecita extraña, ¿De dónde había salido? Sacudí la cabeza. Ahora estaba perfecta, busqué las llaves de la habitación y salí.

Edward me esperaba de pie en medio de la entrada con su mejor traje, se veía perfecto, la perfección en persona. Me tendió su mano, yo le ofrecí la mía, la cual, sorpresivamente, besó en los nudillos sin dejar de mirarme. Me recriminé por no haber evitado ese momento, pensando que solo sería un amistoso apretón de manos. Me ofreció el brazo para salir, pero yo decidí seguir por mis propios pasos. Pude ver de reojo como se encogía de hombros y me seguía. Busqué el Audi, estaba estacionado a pocos pasos de la entrada, Edward se me adelantó abriendo la puerta del copiloto. Entré y esperé a que cerrara para ir a su lado, sin decir nada, salimos del lugar.

Fuimos en completo silencio, yo miraba hipnotizada las calles iluminadas de Roma, no tenía la menor idea a dónde íbamos o dónde estábamos, pero no me importaba: Ese lugar era de ensueño. Me prometí a mí misma que vendría más seguido, ahora sí empezaría a aprovechar las vacaciones. Las casas eran antiguas, todas mantenían la vida del siglo XVII, sus calles adoquinadas y pequeñas. Tenía miedo de que fuéramos a pasar raspando por una de las murallas con el coche, pero Edward parecía tranquilo así que intenté no preocuparme.

Luego de unos minutos nos detuvimos, Edward estacionó en un borde, yo miré hacia todos lados buscando algo que me dijera qué cenaríamos, pero la calle estaba vacía y oscura. Me abrió la puerta y me ofreció la mano como lo hizo la primera vez que nos vimos en su casa, como siempre tan caballero. Esta vez sí acepté.

En ningún momento soltó mi mano guiándome por la pequeña vereda. De repente estábamos en un sitio abierto rodeado por los mismos edificios de cinco pisos, completamente iluminados por farolas antiguas, una fuente llena de luz y bicicletas a su alrededor en medio del lugar, al parecer era común dejar ese medio de transporte sin necesidad de cadenas o alguna protección. Miré hacia arriba, los edificios, todos completamente originales; ni siquiera tenían una mano de retoque para renovar la descascarada pintura que debía llevar décadas, nada podía cambiar a la antigua Roma. Era un lugar maravilloso.

Escuché que Edward me decía que estábamos en la "_Piazza Farnese_", me guió hacia uno de los costados donde relucía entre luces un restaurante, _"Camponeschi",_ decía en alguno de sus toldos. Delimitado por hermosas plantas y faroles de mediana estatura que daban un aspecto romántico, para una velada en ese pequeño rinconcito de la gran ciudad. Había mesas afuera, delicadamente decoradas siguiendo el estilo de la zona, mesas y sillas de siglos pasados cubiertas con manteles blancos y un pequeño arreglo de flores frescas. El hombre a mi lado me preguntó si quería comer dentro o fuera. Tenía algo de calor por lo que preferí cenar fuera entre las luces, estaba fascinada, no podría creer lo hermoso que era ese lugar.

Saludó al garzón que nos recibió, escuché que le decía algo en italiano que nuevamente no entendí. Debía empezar a acostumbrarme o debía aprender el idioma. No sabía qué iba a hacer esos cuatro días sin poder comunicarme a lo menos que topara con suerte de encontrar algunas personas que supieran inglés. Algo respondió el hombre y con un asentimiento nos dejó pasar. Fruncí el ceño, yo había dicho fuera, ¿Por qué estábamos entrando? Pero callé cuando vi el interior, me creía una doncella de la aristocracia, todo en tonalidades color crema y dorado, algunos diseños, las luces tenues hacían del lugar algo muy romántico. El piso era excepcional, se podía ver que era el original, nadie, jamás, lo había cambiado; pero era el toque perfecto para la estancia. Muros altos que daban la amplitud que cualquier diseñador soñaría. Tules, flores frescas, pasividad… era increíble.

Edward quería mostrarme el interior mientras arreglaban la mesa para nosotros y estaba absolutamente agradecida por ello. Fuimos a la bodega de vinos o una de las tantas que tenía el lugar, según me dijo Edward. Todo era precioso, cuadros originales, candelabros relucientes, todo era perfecto... ¿Cuántas veces había dicho perfecto desde que habíamos entrado? Se acercó a mi oído para preguntarme si ya estábamos listos para sentarnos, un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo y él pareció tomarlo como afirmación.

El mismo garzón nos atendió, colocó una carta para cada uno y se fue después de ofrecernos algo para beber, yo solo miré a Edward para que él pidiera por los dos. Por suerte la carta estaba en italiano e inglés, así podía leer con facilidad y no tener que preguntar por cada platillo. Parecía ser que la especialidad del lugar eran los pescados, carnes y platos de la región, opté por uno de esos. Si estábamos en Italia había que probar su cocina y propiedades de gustativas.

_- Benvenuti al Camponeschi, Ti posso prendere il vostro ordine?(_**4**) – Miré a Edward, me sonrió, le dijo algo al garzón y volvió hacia mí.

- Nos da la bienvenida y nos pregunta qué vamos a pedir… ¿Ya has elegido? – Le mostré el nombre, él asintió –. _Per la signora Spaghetti Cacio e Pepe(__**5**)__ e il mio Abbacchio al Forno, anche un bicchiere di acqua pars entrambi, grazie(_**6**). – El garzón asintió luego de anotar y se fue, miré a Edward fijamente -. ¿Qué?

- ¿Cómo es que sabes italiano a la perfección? – Se rio y yo también lo hubiera hecho de no estar avergonzada, qué pregunta más estúpida.

- Vine una vez para… - Hizo una mueca – … de vacaciones, me encantó el lugar y luego cuando comencé con los negocios, comprendí que es uno de los lugares donde mejor se lleva mi rubro, así que tuve que aprenderlo con rapidez, igualmente me falta mucho por entrenar; no es fácil aprender cada idioma para hacer de cada negocio un éxito.

- ¿En qué trabajas?

- ¿Es momento de tus veinte preguntas? Hace tiempo que no jugaba ese juego. – Me sonrojé, esperaba que no se notara entre las velas.

- Lo siento… es que estoy… sorprendida, confusa, no puedo creer todo lo que has cambiado. – Noté que estaba algo incómodo, decidí terminar con el tema, mientras menos supiera, era mejor –. Bien, ¿Has traído los papeles? – Desde el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta sacó dos sobres.

- ¿Quieres verlo ahora o después de la cena?

- No, ahora, mientras esperamos. – Edward asintió, primero me entregó uno.

- Este es el divorcio en general, donde fue consumado el matrimonio, es decir Las Vegas… Si ambas partes están de acuerdo con el proceso es cosa de firmar y el matrimonio será disuelto en un mes… Ese tiempo se utiliza para llevar un registro de los bienes que se adquirieron dentro del matrimonio y se hace la separación. – Nos quedamos en silencio, yo tenía el documento en mi poder y leía exactamente lo mismo que Edward me decía, podía sentir su mirada sobre mí, lo escuché suspirar –. El único inconveniente es que ellos tienen el registro de la legalidad de nuestro matrimonio en Europa.

- ¿Y eso influye? – Edward negó en silencio.

- No, pero como te dije, la mayor cantidad de mis negocios están en Europa, por lo que me afecta más este documento – me dijo entregándome otro sobre –, Que el divorcio en Estados Unidos.

- ¿Y el procedimiento de éste…? – dije mostrando el sobre que empezaba a abrir para leerlo.

- Como te dije anteriormente, la Unión Europea protege la unión marital; por lo que brindan cualquier tipo de ayuda para que el lazo no se rompa, desde ayuda psicológica, terapia de pareja y este plan de divorcio, donde dan un plazo dependiendo de la cantidad de años casados: con tres años hasta diez son dos meses, donde la pareja debe vivir en una misma propiedad, de esa forma ambas partes pueden rectificar que no hay algún apego o sentimiento que los una; en caso de más de diez años, la pareja debe vivir seis meses en estas mismas condiciones. – Abrí los ojos del asombro, él sonrió –. Sí, hemos tenido suerte.

- ¿Y podemos vivir en cualquier sitio o donde se consumó el matrimonio?

- De lo que pregunté, se puede vivir en cualquier parte del mundo, la embajada de España, en nuestro caso, manda a un asistente social para verificar el lugar y si estamos cumpliendo. También pueden ser dos establecimientos en caso extraordinario, no más que eso… Luego de cumplir con los dos meses, se hace una entrevista con el mismo asistente social quien rectifica que la pareja no puede vivir en buenos términos o al contrario, y se comienza con el divorcio que dura un mes por los mismos trámites del divorcio americano.

Nos quedamos en silencio, yo leía el documento europeo buscando algo que pudiera salvarme de ese calvario. No podría vivir con Edward dos meses en la misma casa, no era sano para ninguno de los dos. Nos interrumpió el garzón que venía con nuestros platos, le sonreí en forma de agradecimiento. Mi plato se veía exquisito, y sabía aún mejor.

Comimos sin decir nada más, miramos a las personas que estaban a nuestro alrededor o compartíamos una mirada rápida antes de desviarla a cualquier otro sitio. No quería recordar el pasado, pero parecía imposible. Recordar por qué habíamos tomado la loca decisión de casarnos, por qué nos habíamos ido y hecho legal el matrimonio en España… y por qué me había ido sin decir nada. Negándome hablar con él, negándole dónde estaba, intentando olvidarlo: todo un año convenciéndome que lo que había hecho era lo correcto, ese matrimonio no hubiera terminado bien si hubiese seguido ahí por más tiempo.

Más tarde, terminamos con la comida y con el postre, todo exquisito. Nunca había comido algo tan delicado, todos los sabores se intensificaban en la boca, estaba segura que había gemido un par de veces, en especial porque Edward se reía por lo bajo cada vez que yo creía hacerlo. Me preguntó si quería algo más pero negué, si comía otro bocado, terminaría durmiendo mal. Edward pidió la cuenta y luego de pagar me ayudó moviendo mi silla para poder salir, me despedí del garzón quien pareció darnos las gracias y una pronta visita.

En el camino a mi hotel nos fuimos en silencio, no es que yo quisiera, pero no podía dejar de pensar en lo que venía por delante si yo aceptaba seguir con los trámites de divorcio. No podía ser tan valiente y fuerte para soportar dos meses en su presencia; no podía volver a vivir lo mismo… Pero, ¿Y si había cambiado? ¿Si ya no era la misma persona?, en una de esas… no, no podía, debía haber otra solución. Miré a mi lado, Edward seguía concentrado en el camino, no parecía notar que estaba mirándolo, intentando entender qué ocurría, por qué era tan necesario buscar el divorcio en éste momento y por qué hacernos ese mal después de los años que habíamos pasado haciéndonos creer que no existíamos, ¿Por qué ahora?

- Si tienes alguna duda o necesitas contactarte conmigo mañana, ésta es mi tarjeta. – Me sobresalté, él metía una mano en su bolsillo sacando una tarjeta personal con su nombre, el de la empresa, su mail y su número particular –. Si no contesto es que estoy en reunión, pero puedo devolver la llamada lo antes posible.

- ¿Por qué necesitas esto? – Sabía que entendía mi pregunta.

- Porque es importante para mí.

- ¿Por qué es tan importante? – Vi sus nudillos cada vez más blancos, tensos sobre el volante.

- Eso no te interesa. – Miré hacia el frente, tenía razón, no me interesaba, el coche se detuvo. – Bien, no creo poder llegar mañana antes de que te vayas, puedes llamar las veces que necesites. No te preocupes si molestas o no, solo llama.

- Bien… dejaré los documentos de entrega con Jack, los mismos que te envié a tu correo. – Edward asintió sin decir nada, miré por mi ventana, ya estábamos frente a Trevi B&B. – Fue un gusto… verte.

- Lo mismo digo. – Iba a bajarme cuando su mano me detuvo. – Espero… espero que pienses bien, ese divorcio puede…puede ser lo mejor.

Yo no dije nada, me bajé rápidamente caminando hacia la entrada principal sin darme la vuelta, no necesitaba seguir mortificándome con mis pensamientos y además su rostro, ese que traía tantos recuerdos del pasado. Mientras antes llegara a mi cuarto, me metiera bajo el agua fría y luego cayera dormida, sería mejor.

…

.

* * *

**¡Hola! ¿Me extrañaban?**

Ya aquí el capítulo… un acercamiento entre Edward y Bella, algo más de la historia del chico pero aún nada revelado… ¿Cuándo? No lo se jajaja

Ahora solo queda un día de trabajo, luego una gran decisión, ¿Qué creen que decida Bella? Espero sus reviews con comentarios, sus ideas, aunque tengo una pequeña impresión de sus respuestas, todos esperando a que Bella acepte.

Agradezco como siempre todos sus reviews, favoritos y alertas, muy feliz recibiendo cada uno de ellos. Gracias a _**LauraECS (como siempre la primera), Lady A. Cullen, Mariale Olivares, ladea, dioda, The Cullen's Girls arg, Aliapr-peke, Micky67, jupy, giss1416, RAKL, tamara1986, Ro Marasca, Bells CA**_, y a todos los lectores anónimos.

Bien, hoy no tengo mucho que decir, así que los dejo para ir a escribir el próximo capítulo, espero sus opiniones, hasta la próxima.

Camili

* * *

**Glorario**

**1**_ Señorita, ya han llegado a recogerla_

_**2** Buenos días_

_**3** Disculpe señor, ¿La señorita comerá aquí o simplemente serán usted y los hombres?_

_**4** Bienvenidos a Camponeschi, ¿Les puedo tomar su orden?_

_**5** Pasta, pimiento y Pecorino romano (queso de leche de oveja de aspecto duro y sabor salado), este es obligatorio_

_**6** Para la señora Spaghetti Cacio e Pepe y para mí Abbacchio al Forno, también un vaso de agua para ambos, gracias_


	5. Capítulo 5: Memorias

_Capítulo beteado por Marta Salazar, Beta FFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_

* * *

_Canción recomendada: Dance For You – Beyonce (está en el blog)_

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo 5: Memorias**

_._

_._

_Era una gran fiesta. Toda la organización estaba en manos del centro de alumnos de la universidad. Cada una de las facultades estaban invitadas, hasta la más insólita carrera profesional. Era asombroso ver cuántos jóvenes podían pertenecer a Yale. _

_El día que había elegido ésta entre todas las demás solicitudes, se debía a su excelente maya curricular en Diseño de ambientes y además por tratarse de una universidad prestigiosa en Estados Unidos. Sin contar con que se trataba de mi primer experiencia sola, mis padres y mi hermano estaban lejos, en Phoenix y yo sola en New Haven._

_En un principio, pensé que no podría, siempre había tenido el apoyo y protección de mi familia, era la menor por lo que era mimada y tenía casi todo lo que quería, especialmente de mi hermano quien me salvaba de cualquier lío en el que me hubiera metido, pero aquí no había nadie que hiciera eso por mí, y en esos cuatro años me había hecho una persona independiente, fuerte y con todas las técnicas para afrontar el mundo._

_Mis amigos de Diseño me habían obligado a venir a esa fiesta, era la última en donde estaríamos todos juntos, en tres meses terminaríamos la universidad y cada uno tendría que emprender su camino. Así que después de varios ruegos y chistes terminaron convenciéndome. Todos en una fiesta alocada, repleta de chicos y chicas, algunos borrachos, otros aburridos en una orilla, otros bailando y otros mirándome, en especial un chico muy guapo. _

_Podía ver su silueta y sus ojos penetrantes desde el otro lado, estaba sentado con otros chicos, estos parecían hablarle pero, él tanto como yo no podíamos dejar de mirarnos. Quería acercarme, quería sentirlo cerca y si era tan valiente para tocarlo, lo haría sin dudar. Pero esa no era yo, jamás se me ocurriría acercarme así, de esa manera, a una persona… podía mirar y luego desviar con vergüenza, pero esta vez no la tenía, quería mirarlo y no detenerme, perderme en aquella._

_Los chicos llamaron mi atención, ellos pensaban que yo no había escuchado por culpa de la música alta. Me di la vuelta para mirarlos con una sonrisa y agradecer la bebida que me entregaba uno de ellos. Reí con uno de sus comentarios y con el cariño que me entregaban, protegiéndome de que nadie se atreviera a decir estupideces de mí. Disimuladamente miré hacia atrás, no pude evitar devolver la sonrisa que el chico guapo me daba, segura de mi sonrojo poco evidente en ese momento, gracias a las luces._

_Si no fuera que una de mis amigas me tomó del brazo para llevarme a la pista de baile, podría haber seguido toda la noche mirando a hurtadillas sobre mi hombro hacia el otro lado. Mientras bailaba me pregunté de qué facultad sería, porque no recordaba habérmelo topado en alguna parte. Un chico se me acercó pidiéndome bailar, yo solo sonreí siguiendo con mi baile en solitario con el chico a mi lado, creyendo que yo estaba interesada en su compañía. _

_La música estaba de lo mejor, en realidad lo estaba pasando bien, no paré en ningún momento; los chicos nos llevaban algo de beber si teníamos sed pero jamás salíamos de la pista, éramos tres chicas desenfrenadas, riendo sin detener el ritmo. Estaba acalorada después de un par de horas; busqué a uno de los chicos pero no estaban a mi vista, en eso frente a mí como si fuera milagro había un refresco. Miré con una sonrisa para agradecerla, pero quedé helada al ver a mi salvador, el chico guapo del otro lado estaba ahí, a solo centímetros ofreciéndome la bebida._

_Sus ojos eran verdes, era más alto que yo, su cuerpo estaba ejercitado. Oh sí, era realmente guapo. Insistió en que tomara el vaso, sin notarlo, lo tenía en mi poder y él sonriendo con suficiencia. En eso se comenzó a escuchar una canción de Beyonce, no sabía cómo se llamaba, no me importaba si era lenta, lo único que importaba en ese momento era que el chico me tenía tomada por la cintura, cerca de su cuerpo y balanceándose al ritmo de la canción, sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos, como si estuviéramos atados y jamás pudiéramos soltarnos. Yo me dejé llevar, jamás hacía eso, pero este chico me tenía hipnotizada y no me importaba en lo más mínimo._

_Me tomó de una mano haciéndome girar quedando de espalda a él, volvió a juntar nuestros cuerpos, esta vez colocando una de sus manos en mi cadera y la otra sobre mi vientre, siguiendo con el balanceo. Seguí el ritmo de la música, como queriendo seducirlo al ritmo de la letra de la canción _

"_Esta noche voy a bailar para ti…_

_Esta noche pondré mi cuerpo sobre el tuyo…_

_La noche se vendrá abajo"_

_Oh sí, esa noche prometía venirse abajo sin importarme quién estuviera a mi alrededor solo ese chico vivía en mi razón._

_Cuando la última canción sonó, me di cuenta de que todos mis amigos se habían ido. Me asusté porque ahora no tenía cómo llegar al departamento que compartíamos, estaba por enojarme cuando escuché su voz por primera vez en toda la noche._

_- ¿Quieres que te lleve? – Estaba hechizada, no había otra explicación para asentir… ¡Ninguna mujer en su sano juicio diría que sí a alguien que ni siquiera conoce!_

_Condujo todo el camino en silencio, ambos con una sonrisa en el rostro mirándonos de reojo, sabiendo que el otro hacía lo mismo. Lo único que sabíamos del otro era el nombre de pila y mi dirección, lo demás no parecía importar en ese momento, solo que la cercanía del otro nos hacía delirar. Sacudí la cabeza al pensar cuántas mujeres desearían estar en mi lugar y cuántas otras me odiarían por haber salido del coche, sin decir nada más que gracias y dejándolo ahí, escuchando una risita desde el interior del vehículo._

_Un día después, ya lo tenía entre mis amigos de Facebook. Sorprendentemente me había encontrado por mi nombre y mi foto, ahora sabía mi nombre completo, qué estudiaba, mi edad, mis amigos y hasta mi horario…y para mi fortuna, yo sabía lo mismo. Se llamaba Edward Cullen, estudiaba Arquitectura, estudiaba por las mañanas, estaba en su último año y era el menor de la familia. Disfrutaba de la música, le gustaba el cine, tenía pocos amigos pero según él, los mejores._

_Al segundo día, me tuvo hasta la madrugada hablando por el chat, preguntándome todo sobre mí, jugando a las veinte preguntas, color favorito, libro, amores, familia, lugares conocidos, lugares por conocer, planes a futuro. Estoy segura que fueron más de veinte, pero qué importaba… nada importaba cuando estaba hablando con él. Prometía tener otro baile parecido y mejor al de la fiesta, yo solo me reía intentando ocultar esa estúpida risa para no despertar a los demás. El que se haya despedido con un beso, diciendo que soñaría conmigo, no tenía precio._

_Al tercer día estaba esperándome en su flameante Volvo fuera del edificio de la facultad, con lentes oscuros y una sonrisa, invitándome a comer. Toda una tarde en su compañía, olvidándome que tenía tarea pendiente y un examen del cual debía estudiar. Riéndonos, conociéndonos y tan solo en un día. _

_Una semana después, ya nos habíamos dado uno que otro beso, conversábamos todos los días y a lo menos dos citas más. Dos semanas y ya éramos novios, venía por mí todos los días después de sus clases, solo para llevarme a mi departamento; a veces se quedaba, otros nos íbamos a su departamento y otras era solo con la excusa de verme, cada día estaba más enamorada._

_Un mes después, yo era presentada a sus padres quienes parecían felices de saber que su hijo por fin había encontrado una chica. Al parecer jamás había llevado alguna a casa de sus padres, por lo que me sentí alagada. Luego me enteré de que Edward aunque gozaba de buen físico y belleza, no había estado con ninguna chica, yo era la primera. _

_Una semana después, yo estaba presentándoles a mi nuevo novio a mis padres y mi hermano. Mi padre no estuvo muy contento de ver a su hija con alguien y tampoco Jasper, pero luego de que Edward diera un breve discurso sobre cómo cuidaría a su hija y que prometía amarme para siempre, los ánimos se calmaron._

_Al mes, cumpliendo dos meses de estar juntos y estábamos haciendo planes para cuando termináramos la universidad, ambos salíamos ese año y debíamos buscar un futuro. Había varias opciones, entre ellas la más llamativa, a Edward le ofrecían una beca para seguir con un Magister en España y podía llevar un acompañante. Para mí no sería tan difícil de encontrar trabajo, pero las cosas no eran tan fáciles como ir y listo. Dos semanas más tarde, Edward estaba pidiéndome matrimonio._

_._

_._

Volví a la realidad, si no fuera porque Jack me llamaba podría haber seguido en mi sueño eterno. Estaba soñando despierta, recordando mi vida junto a Edward, lo alocada que había sido. En tan solo tres meses de habernos conocido estábamos casados e intentando llevar una vida juntos, creyendo estar enamorados, sin saber que nos faltaba mucho por recorrer. Suspiré, sacudí la cabeza e intenté retomar el trabajo, solo me quedaba un día en esa casa para por fin poder tomar mis vacaciones, lejos de las propiedades de Edward Cullen.

Jack era un excelente jefe de obra, en minutos había entendido cada parte del proyecto, estaba entusiasmado por trabajar con nuevos materiales traídos de Estados Unidos. Me confesó que el diseño que yo había propuesto le gustaba más que el anterior, así que a lo menos sabía que mis órdenes se llevarían a cabo. Estuve un par de horas más intentando que no se me olvidara nada. Para el almuerzo, les comuniqué a todos que yo volvería en un mes para supervisar el trabajo realizado, ya que al momento de que ellos terminaran de reparar, la obra se podría pintar; yo mandaría los colores y el presupuesto al Señor Cullen y si él autorizaba, se comenzaría con esa etapa, algo para lo que no era necesario que estuviera presente, yo llegaría al final para finiquitar, por si había que terminar algún detalle. Varios de los hombres que también trabajaban de carpintero se ofrecieron para ayudar con los muebles y armarios, les agradecí. Me gustaba trabajar con las mismas personas y no tener que estar cambiando de personal. Sonreí satisfecha, este trabajo sería en extremo gratificante.

Mientras tomaba un refresco, conversé con mi chofer, quedamos en que yo lo llamaría un día antes si necesitaba de sus servicios, yo programaría mi tour y si era necesario, él sería el primero a quien acudiría. Una hora después estábamos yéndonos, les agradecí a todos su trabajo. Me despedí de la Señora Morini agradeciendo por su atención, ella me dijo una frase en italiano que luego Angelo me hizo el favor de traducir para mí, donde ella me deseaba una buena estadía en Roma y que los dioses me bendecían, yo le sonreí. Mientras salíamos, no dejé de mirar la casa, pensando en cómo quedaría, en cómo las cosas cambiarían cuando volviera a reencontrarme con ese lugar.

No fue necesario llamar a Edward en ningún momento, las cosas habían funcionado perfectamente, luego le enviaría un correo especificando lo que habíamos realizado ese día y lo que vendría por delante, aunque estaba segura que él mismo hablaría con Jack para enterarse de los trabajos; Edward jamás dejaría algo sin revisar en sus proyectos. Angelo me aconsejó sobre sitios de interés, recomendándome algunos lugares a los que visitar, de tal manera que pudiera aprovechar mejor mi tiempo. Algunos estaban cerca del hotel y con otros había que viajar un poco; le sonreí agradeciendo y prometiendo llamarlo para realizar el viaje en su compañía y tomarlo como guía turístico. Llegamos al hotel, nos despedimos, él, como siempre, esperó a que yo estuviera dentro, en la recepción, para irse.

Cuando llegué a mi cuarto, miré la hora, aún no era tarde para llamar a New York, quería hablar con Jasper para comentarle que mis vacaciones estaban comenzando. Cuando lo hice, él no pudo contestarme, estaba en la cocina y eso significaba que las cosas estaban a _full_. Solo le dejé un mensaje para que se enterara de mi travesía, luego lo volvería a llamar o le enviaría un correo. Dejé el móvil a un lado y miré mi entorno, nuevamente estaba sola, como en casa. Me pregunté si podría volver a llamar a mi chofer particular y comenzar ya el tour, pero no era lo que quería, estaba ansiosa y no por el hecho de estar en esta gran ciudad, quería escuchar su voz, quería saber de sus labios que todo estaba bien.

¡No podía creer ese pensamiento! ¿Cómo podía ser que las cosas fueran nuevamente tan rápido? Edward debía de haberme embrujado, yo no podía sentir esta ansiedad de verlo, de saber que estaba bien. Él debía seguir con su vida y yo con la mía. Volví a pensar en el divorcio, sabía que era lo correcto, pero las reglas eran desastrosas, yo no podía vivir con ese hombre en una misma casa, terminaría nuevamente ahogada queriendo escapar. No lo soportaría, además de volver a los recuerdos, porque de nuestro matrimonio no solo tenía presentes momentos malos, también hubieron grandes momentos, excelentes y lo peor de todo, que esos eran más fuertes que cualquier otro. Sacudí la cabeza intentando olvidar. Decidí salir a comer al comedor del hotel, era mejor que estar encerrada en la habitación como llevaba los últimos dos días, luego podría volver a terminar con últimos detalles técnicos de la remodelación y guardar todo el trabajo para dormir sin preocupaciones y mañana comenzar el mejor día de mi vida en Roma.

Gracias al administrador, me designaron a un mesero que era estadounidense, por lo que pudimos comunicarnos perfectamente, igualmente se le escapaban algunas palabras en italiano, pero yo aprovechaba para aprender algo. Elegí una carne con verduras salteadas, estaba exquisito por lo que me comí todo sin dejar ninguna evidencia en mi plato. Luego me ofrecieron un postre, pero pedí que me lo llevaran a mi cuarto, ya que por el momento estaba satisfecha y podría degustarlo mientras trabajaba un poco más. Me despedí del garzón, pusieron la factura en mi cuenta y subí.

Abrí las cortinas de la habitación, coloqué todos los papeles en la cama y me senté en medio con mi Notebook en las piernas. Solo debía organizar los últimos detalles y redactar lo que habíamos hecho hoy en la propiedad. A mi mente volvió el dueño de esta, me pregunté en qué estaría en ese momento, ¿comiendo solo? ¿Aún en la reunión? ¿Había dicho que estaría en Venecia? Me pregunté mentalmente cómo podría llegar a esa ciudad, luego podría llamar a la recepción y ver si había algún tour, podría aprovechar un día, aunque no creía que valiera la pena estar sola en esa hermosa ciudad. Tal vez si aceptaba seguir con el divorcio podría decirle que nos quedáramos a vivir aquí… ¡No! Qué estaba pensando, yo tenía mi vida en New York y ahí iba a volver, no podía vivir dos meses en la misma casa que Edward Cullen. Además, ¿cómo nos organizaríamos para eso? ¡Ah, ya debía dejar de pensar en él! Respiré profundamente, mantuve el oxígeno en los pulmones un poco más de lo necesario antes de botarlo y concentrarme en mi trabajo; si tenía todo listo, no tendría que pensar en ello durante mis días libres.

A la media hora llegó mi postre, un trozo de torta de chocolate, le agradecí al mesero quien me respondió con una sonrisa. Lo dejé en mi mesa de noche, aún no lo quería por lo que volví a sentarme en medio de la cama terminando el proyecto. Finalmente estaba encantada con el desarrollo de la obra, todo estaba perfecto. Cuando Edward eligiera el color de las paredes, yo podría mandar las pinturas y luego volver cuando todo eso estuviera listo. Mientras, me encargaría de coordinar lo del amueblado y decoración antes de volver. Pensé en buscar tiendas directamente en Italia y de esa manera seguir con un modelo, lo anoté en una de las carpetas. Me encontré con las fotografías que me había entregado Edward, la casa antes de comenzar la remodelación; no podía negar que ya era hermosa y una sonrisa surcó mi boca al pensar que quedaría aún más maravillosa. Ordené los papeles, cerré los archivos y dejé todo en el escritorio, luego guardaría todo en mi maleta para no verlo por unos días.

Miré la hora, eran pasada las siete de la tarde, volví a la cama de un salto tomando el control remoto para encender la televisión y saborear mi pastel. Encontré algunos canales de mi país, pero nada que me gustara; algunos italianos en los que no entendía lo que decían por lo que finalmente di con una de mis películas favoritas: "Orgullo y prejuicio". Estaba en italiano, por supuesto, pero no me importaba, la conocía de memoria, por lo que realmente no me afectó, podía seguir mis propios diálogos. Pronto las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer mi rostro, odiaba todo lo que tenían que pasar Darcy y Elizabeth para poder estar juntos y el llanto podía ser aún peor si mi móvil comenzaba a sonar. Solté un bufido mientras lo buscaba sin dejar de mirar la televisión.

- ¿Sí? – Respondí sin dejar de mirar la película.

_- Hola, Bella._ – Mi corazón se aceleró, si escuchar su voz en directo era fascinante, por el fono lograba que todos los vellos de mi cuerpo se erizaran recordando las veces que hablábamos por teléfono horas y horas. – _¿Estás ocupada?_

- Eh… no. – Justamente en la película, Darcy le confesaba a Lizzy que la amaba y quería casarse con ella, un jadeo se me escapó intentando contener las lágrimas.

_- ¿Orgullo y prejuicio?_

- ¿Qué?

_- ¿Estás viendo Orgullo y prejuicio?_ – Las lágrimas se detuvieron y yo abrí los ojos sorprendida.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Me cuestioné cuántas preguntas quedaban entre nosotros para llegar a una respuesta.

_- Puedo reconocer cada uno de tus llantos… y ese es debido a que estás viendo esa película._

- No es cierto…

_- Estoy seguro que puedo escuchar a Elizabeth criticando a Darcy por haber separado a su hermana del Señor Bingley. _– No pude evitar sonreír. - _¿Cómo estuvo el trabajo?_ – Recordé que ésta no era una llamada corriente, él era mi cliente y yo su diseñadora… ¡No! La persona que rediseñaría el interior de su casa.

- Todo perfecto, puedo mandarte los últimos detalles por correo, estuvimos hablando con Jack y todo está aclarado, tú debes elegir el color de pintura y con eso ellos pueden avanzar hasta que yo vuelva para comenzar con el amueblado.

_- Bien, eso es bueno… así que has comenzado tus vacaciones._

- Sí. – Sonreí ampliamente aunque sabía que no podía verme.

_- La reunión fue más larga de lo que pensé, vengo recién saliendo por lo que era imposible llegar para que conversáramos y como no llamaste, imaginé que no había ocurrido nada malo._

- Sí, no hay de qué preocuparse, todo va bien.

_- Bien…_ - Nos quedamos en silencio, solo podía escuchar débilmente la película, de la cual había perdido el hilo, y la respiración de Edward.

- ¿Edward? - ¿¡Cómo su nombre podía hacer que mis terminaciones nerviosas actuaran!?

_- ¿Sí?_

- Creo que debes ir a descansar. – Nuevamente nos quedamos en silencio.

_- Sí… Tienes razón, buenas noches Bella._

- Buenas noches.

No le di tiempo para decir nada más, corté la llamada y volví a concentrarme en la película. Pude sentir cómo la ansiedad, que se había apoderado de mí las últimas horas, comenzaba a disminuir. Era imposible de creer, que con solo una llamada y saber que todo estaba bien… ¿Cómo había soportado cinco años? Creo que iba a necesitar nuevamente la misma receta o no sabía que ocurriría cuando todo terminara.

Lo que siguió de la película y el final no les coloqué atención, sabía lo que seguía de memoria, pero en mi vida, aún estaba indeciso. Finalmente frustrada apagué la televisión tirando el control y saliendo de la cama, necesitaba olvidar lo que estaba ocurriendo, necesitaba demostrar que era fuerte y no una mujer fácil que con solo ver a tu ex marido… _No, aún es tu esposo, no lo olvides Bella, Edward te está buscando para divorciarse, quiere alejarse de ti, lo más pronto posible, él quiere seguir con su vida y a la vez facilitarte las cosas a ti…_ Todavía no podía entender cómo se me había podido pasar ese punto. Ese día debía de haber pensado en lo que significaba irme sin decir nada, pero solo pensé en que debía huir, correr de ahí para dejar de sufrir y ahogarme en lo que no quería… _¿Pero verdaderamente estabas sufriendo?_

Sí, sí, sí… yo necesitaba huir porque sabía que si en aquel entonces, hubiera conversado las cosas, Edward no me hubiera dejado partir y yo hubiera seguido aceptando todo. Sacudí la cabeza, cerré las cortinas, y fui rápidamente al baño abriendo el grifo de la ducha, necesitaba relajarme, pasar una buena noche y despertar temprano al día siguiente. Y resultó. El agua caliente pasando por mi cuerpo había relajado cada músculo, los pensamientos habían desaparecido, y para ese momento me encontraba agotada. Me coloqué el pijama y me deslicé entre las sábanas de la cama. Fue cosa de colocar la cabeza sobre la almohada para caer rendida, pero los sueños no se fueron.

.

.

_Estaba en mi departamento, las clases habían terminado, en dos días más ya sería la ceremonia de graduación. Sabía que debía comenzar a hacer mis maletas, volvería a casa junto a mi familia, aunque eso significaba no ver a Edward todos los días. _

_A final de mes, ambos tomaríamos caminos distintos, mi novio había dicho que nada pasaría; él iría por unos días a Chicago pero luego volvería por mí. Podríamos quedarnos todo el verano juntos en Phoenix, en casa de mis padres, antes de tomar alguna decisión._

_Seguíamos con la idea de irnos a España. Yo ya había encontrado varios lugares en dónde podría trabajar, uno en especial, en el cual me ofrecían un trabajo como asistenta de una diseñadora destacada del país, algo que me significaría un plus para mi experiencia laboral; como también otras opciones de empleo donde estaban encantados de recibir a una nueva diseñadora y a sus nuevas ideas. Edward me había informado que ya tenía aprobada la beca en Barcelona, un departamento para los dos con todos los gastos pagados por lo que no había que preocuparse por nada. Solo serían dos años y él sería un profesional titulado, hasta incluso con trabajo estable o podíamos tomar nuestras cosas y volver a Estados Unidos… Edward me ofrecía todo._

_En dos meses yo estaba enamorada de ese chico… Totalmente enamorada y él decía estarlo de mí, completa y enloquecidamente enamorado de mí. Ambos nos reíamos al darnos cuenta cómo las cosas habían ido… ¡Dos meses! ¿Quién se enamora en dos meses?… Solo una pareja alocada como nosotros. Pero yo no estaba segura de ese gran paso, si las cosas no salían bien, no podía aprovecharme de todo lo que le ofrecían por su beca. Si yo no tenía un trabajo, sería Edward quien debía mantenernos a ambos y no podía aceptar eso. Ya lo habíamos conversado, mi novio insistía que no había problema, tenía un dinero extra que le entregaba la beca y también lo que sus padres le mandarían mensualmente, no había que preocuparse de nada. Me sobresalté cuando mi móvil sonó. Corrí hacia este, miré la pantalla y sonreí. _

_- Buenas noches. – Yo reí como una tonta enamorada._

_- Hola mi amor… ¿Estás lista? – Miré a mí alrededor, era de noche, todo estaba tirado, pasé una mano por mi cabello hasta que escuché su risa –. No estás lista._

_- ¿Habíamos quedado en juntarnos? – pregunté avergonzada, yo jamás olvidaba cuando mi novio me invitaba a salir, volví a escuchar su risa… Adoraba su risa._

_- En realidad no… Es una visita sorpresa, ¿puedes asomarte?_

_Nuevamente corrí hacia la ventana. Mi departamento estaba en el piso tres y daba hacia la calle. Tropecé con una de mis poleras que estaba en el suelo pero intenté no gritar preocupando a Edward. Me asomé viendo el Volvo de mi novio y a él apoyado en la puerta del conductor, aún con el móvil en su oído y obsequiándome mi sonrisa favorita, yo no pude evitar suspirar. Las luces de la calle estaban encendidas apuntando intencionalmente hacia él, parecía un ángel._

_- ¿Estás lista? – Volvió a preguntar._

_- Si me esperas tres minutos, lo estaré._

_- Solo tres… Ya te extraño. – Mi corazón se aceleró, estaba segura que podría escucharlo por medio del móvil._

_- ¿No quieres entrar?_

_- No, te espero aquí… Si entro, no saldremos._

_Me reí, sabía a lo que se refería, desde que habíamos hecho el amor y Edward había perdido su virginidad conmigo, que decía que no podría estar con ninguna otra mujer que no fuera yo, sería mi esclavo sexual para siempre aunque el destino quisiera separarnos. Yo insistí que eso no sería cierto cuando encontrara a alguien más linda que yo, pero uno de sus besos y una mirada intensa me confirmó que yo sería la única… Estábamos embobados, llenos de amor. Me arreglé rápidamente, miré nuevamente mi cuarto, dejaría cerrado para no molestar a los chicos, mi habitación era un desorden. Grité a nadie en particular que salía con Edward sin esperar respuesta, a lo menos ya había informado de mi desaparición._

_Al vernos nuevamente a los ojos, bajaba la ansiedad, podíamos volver a respirar con calma, la frustración desaparecía pero nuestros corazones se ponían a correr a miles de kilómetros por hora. Aún no podía creer cómo había llegado a amar a ese chico de esta manera. Corrí a sus brazos y él me recibió como siempre. Nos quedamos abrazados, yo apoyada en su hombro y él besando mi coronilla, cuando nos miramos a los ojos, no sé quién tenía los ojos más brillantes, nos besamos. Ahora sí podía decir cuánto lo había extrañado, este chico iba a ser una perdición para mi vida emocional, estaba segura que jamás podría vivir sin él._

_Entramos en su preciado coche y nos fuimos. Pregunté a dónde nos dirigíamos, pero solo sonrió tomando mi mano y colocándola en su pierna mientras tomaba la palanca de cambios para colocar segunda y volver su mano junto donde estaba la mía. No pregunté nada más, seguimos en un silencio cómodo mirando el paisaje, esta vez un camino diferente por lo que no íbamos ni a nuestro restaurant favorito y tampoco a su departamento. Me pregunté si iríamos al cine, hace mucho que no íbamos a ver una película, pero tampoco era el camino. Lo miré de reojo, ese rostro pasivo, una sonrisa y concentrado en la carretera; sabía que si quitaba mi mano de su lugar su ceño se frunciría, preguntaría qué pasaba y si yo decía que nada en absoluto, volvería a buscar mi mano sin dejar de mirar el camino para colocarla en su lugar, pero esta vez entrelazando sus dedos con los míos. Sonreí, hice ese gesto sin dejar de mirar su rostro, Edward sonrió mostrando los dientes, tomó nuestras manos entrelazadas besando mi mano y volviéndolas a su lugar._

_Quince minutos después nos detuvimos, miré a mí alrededor pero no encontré nada más que casas y edificios. Esperé a que abriera mi puerta como siempre lo hacía y me ayudara a salir. Me tomó de la mano y me guió hacia uno de los edificios. No tenía la menor idea de dónde estábamos, pero me dejé llevar como siempre, confiaba en el chico. Saludó al conserje, éste nos regaló una sonrisa dejándonos el paso, me pregunté si algún día habíamos ido a ese lugar y yo con mi mente olvidadiza no lo había reconocido, pero cada vez que avanzamos sabía, y podía asegurar, que no habíamos estado ahí nunca. Tomamos el ascensor, Edward pidió el último piso y luego me sonrió adueñándose de mis labios, antes de que yo pudiera formular cualquier pregunta._

_Dejamos de besarnos cuando las puertas se abrieron, me tomó por la cintura guiándome, abrió una puerta dejándonos pasar… ¿Escaleras? Lo miré ceñuda, él sonrió besando la punta de mi nariz y guiándome para que subiéramos. Un piso más arriba, abrió la puerta y yo no pude evitar abrir la boca del asombro. _

_Estábamos en lo más alto del edificio, la azotea. Toda la ciudad ante nuestra visión, todas las luces encendidas, los departamentos, casas, los faroles de calles, los coches que avanzaban con las luces prendidas y las estrellas en el cielo._

_No me había dado cuenta que me había soltado de Edward y caminaba por el lugar mirando con asombro la maravillosa vista. Al no notar su presencia junto a mí miré hacia atrás, él seguía en medio camino con las manos en los bolsillos, mirándome con una sonrisa. Corrí aferrándome a su cuello con ambos brazos mientras que me tomaba por la cintura, abrazándome, quedando a milímetros de su cuerpo. No dejábamos de mirarnos, sus ojos verdes me decían todo y yo aún sin poder creer que ese hombre estuviera enamorado de mí, que me lo haya dicho cada día desde que me había confesado su amor, siempre recordándome que él no podía vivir sin mí. Me dio la vuelta para que mi espalda quedara junto a su pecho y nos hizo caminar hacia la orilla para que nos fuera posible contemplar mejor la ciudad. Nos quedamos en silencio, escuchando cómo la vida seguía allá abajo mientras nosotros vivíamos en un mundo de fantasía aquí arriba._

_- Sabes que te amo, ¿Cierto? – Sonreí._

_- Sí._

_- Y que no puedo vivir sin ti. – Esta vez asentí pero sin dejar de sonreír –. Bella, quiero que vayas conmigo a España._

_- Y sabes que yo también quiero…_

_- Pero algo aún te ata a este lugar. – Finalizó por mí, yo solo suspiré –. Quiero saber qué es –. Me di la vuelta para mirarlo, sin salir de nuestro abrazo._

_- No quiero que tengas que mantenernos a ambos… Esta beca es un beneficio para ti, tú debes aprovecharlo y yo no puedo ir y aprovecharme de eso._

_- Pero yo quiero compartirlo contigo – Sonreí, pasé una de mis manos por su mejilla mientras él cerraba los ojos._

_- Lo sé… Quiero ir contigo, pero quiero tener un trabajo y no aprovecharme… - Tomó mi mano de su rostro bajándola a su pecho y besándome para que dejara de hablar._

_- Pero si eres mi mujer, puedo compartir todo eso contigo y no podrías decir nada._

_- Soy tu mujer y sigo diciendo que no es correcto. – Edward negó con una sonrisa._

_- No, no es a eso a lo que me refiero._

_Tomó mis manos y entre ellas dejó una pequeña cajita de color rojo, abrí los ojos mirando sin entender. Edward no dejaba de mirarme fijamente esperando a que yo moviera mis manos e inspeccionara el contenido de esa caja. Con las manos temblando bajé la mirada, abrí la cajita encontrándome con un anillo dentro, una banda de oro blanco con siete diamantes incrustados. Subí la mirada para entender si era lo que yo estaba pensando, su sonrisa nerviosa podía confirmármelo, volví a bajar la vista mirando el precioso anillo aún preguntándome si verdaderamente era mío. Sus manos tomaron la joya, dejando la cajita en su bolsillo y colocando delicadamente el anillo en mi dedo._

_- Sé mi mujer, Bella… cásate conmigo y sé mi esposa._

_._

…

* * *

**MEJOR TARDE QUE NUNCA… ¿CIERTO?**

Lo sé, debería haber actualizado hace como dos semanas, pero siempre hay una razón… La inspiración hiso ¡puff! Por una semana se fue de vacaciones sin siquiera invitarme.

Y cuando por fin la encontré, no tenía tiempo para nada, las ideas estaban escritas pero no podía desarrollarlas hasta que un soborno trajo a la vida este capítulo jajaja… es una historia muy larga.

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Por fin sabemos algo del pasado, como se conocieron, como fue la maravillosa petición de matrimonio… ¿Pero será suficiente para aceptar el divorcio o negarlo?

Prometo no demorar esta vez, por fin estoy teniendo un tiempo para escribir, pero no quiero comprometerme a nada, así no decepcionarlas.

Tampoco sigo escribiendo más, para no demorar en subir.

Como siempre, fotos, canciones y demás, están en mi blog  camilimaninamh .blogspot  (sin espacios)

Gracias a _**LauraECS, Ro Marasca, Micky67, jupy, giss1416, kmylita, Eriterelf Oliuga, alicita1210, SabrinaCullenBlack**_, por sus reviews y seguirme. También a todos los lectores silenciosos, espero sigan disfrutando de la historia.

Bien, ya los dejo, espero sus comentarios, un beso grande.


	6. Capítulo 6: Guía y turista

_Capítulo beteado por Marta Salazar, Beta FFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo 6: Guía y turista**

**.**

**.**

Me senté de un salto en la cama, miré a mi alrededor intentando orientarme… Sí, aún seguía en Roma, el hotel… Un sueño, suspiré. Despertar de esa manera tenía dos opciones: creer que acababas de tener una pesadilla, un muy mal sueño; o el mejor sueño, un pasado inolvidable con el cual te gustaría despertar.

Yo no sabía cuál de los dos creer; desde hace cuatro años que había cerrado esa caja de recuerdos, enterrándola lo más dentro posible, donde no hubiera posibilidades de que escaparan. Pero parecía que ese sello y ese escondite habían sido débiles y a la primera baja de defensas salían a deambular por las noches creando esos recuerdos vivos de un pasado que quería dejar atrás, aunque ese mismo hombre estuviera atormentándome desde hace unos días. Suspiré intentando elegir una de las opciones. Necesitaba aire, sentía mi pecho oprimido, sentía cosas que hace mucho había dejado atrás… para eso había sido ese año.

A mi mente se vinieron los siguientes minutos después de ese momento, luego de que yo gritara que sí aceptaba casarme con él, ambos abrazados riendo y gritando, Edward acercándose peligrosamente a la orilla del edificio, gritando a todo pulmón que estaba comprometido con la mujer más hermosa del mundo, que ella había dicho que sí. No pudimos parar de reír cuando varias personas habían contestado con las felicitaciones correspondientes, luego bajamos, nos encontramos con el conserje, Edward se acercó diciéndole que yo había aceptado, le dejó un beso en cada mejilla y luego me tomó de la mano sacándome del edificio mientras yo no dejaba de reír. Terminamos en su departamento haciendo el amor toda la noche, mientras él no dejaba de decirme que me amaba para siempre.

¿Eso podía ser tomado como una pesadilla? No, cualquiera podría decir que eso no era una pesadilla, ¿Cómo podía ser una pesadilla si era un hermoso momento? ¿Pero para mí había sido hermoso? En ese momento sí, no podía negarlo, éramos dos jóvenes enamorados, locos, buscando nuevas metas en la vida luego de terminar la universidad, queriendo seguir una aventura. Cualquiera hubiera dicho que sí, ¿Cierto? Seriamente necesitaba llenar mis pulmones de aire fresco, pero no me sentía capacitada para levantarme aún. Tomé aire por la boca intentando lograr el objetivo, me sentía un poco mejor.

Me tomé la cabeza con ambas manos, ahora no estaba segura si había sido una aventura… había sido una mala decisión, si solo hubiera aceptado irme con él pero sin casarnos, las cosas serían más simples, Edward no me hubiese buscado y yo estaría en New York con mi trabajo, siendo parte de esta gran sociedad que me esperaba. O tal vez en algún otro proyecto fuera del país… pero no aquí.

¡Ah, qué más da! ¿¡A quién engaño!? Era un hermoso sueño, no podía negar que ese había sido uno de los momentos más felices de mi vida, aunque la magia hubiese durado tan poco… Pero era un momento que jamás podría olvidar. Podría haber sido que ese matrimonio fuera un error, pero no me arrepentía de ello, el tiempo que había durado, había sido fantástico… _¡Oh Bella, no comiences a arrepentirte!_... ¿De quién era esa vocecita?

Me salí rápidamente de la cama, busqué algo qué ponerme, unos pantalones blancos y un blusón de manga ancha y encaje en color turquesa. Fui al baño y me di una ducha refrescante, me vestí, arreglé un poco mi cabello en una cola alta antes de salir para terminar de prepararme.

Sobre el blusón me puse un cinturón grueso negro que combinaba con los aritos colgantes y la pulsera. Busqué unos zapatos bajos blancos que había traído pensando en todo lo que caminaría, tenían mucho brillo. Me coloqué algo de maquillaje y unas gotitas de perfume. Al terminar, abrí las cortinas y las ventanas, miré el hermoso día que me esperaba en Roma y una sonrisa se infiltró en mi rostro. Tomé ese trago de aire que necesitaba, mi sonrisa aumentó… No importaba todo lo que estuviera pasando, estaba en el lugar correcto, haciendo mi trabajo que adoraba y ahora disfrutando de unas pequeñas vacaciones en una de las ciudades más hermosas del mundo.

Miré a mi alrededor, levanté las cosas que había en el suelo, guardé mi trabajo en lo más profundo de la maleta olvidándolo por esos días, dejé la cama ahí sabiendo que luego vendrían a ordenar. Tomé mi bolso para salir pero me detuve frente a la puerta. Recordé que aún no tenía un itinerario para esos días, pensé en llamar a Angelo. Me volví hacia la cama para colocar mi bolso sobre el escritorio y ubicar el número que me había entregado, busqué nuevamente por el cuarto, mi móvil estaba en la mesa de noche, bufé, debía aprender a ser más ordenada en los viajes, no podía entender cómo una diseñadora tenía un desastre en su cuarto. Fui a tomar el aparato cuando sonó el teléfono del cuarto. Contesté, eran de recepción avisándome que el Señor Edward Cullen estaba esperándome en el hall.

Yo ya era pálida, pero estaba seguro que ahora estaba aún más, ¿Cómo era que Edward Cullen estaba afuera esperándome? No, era un juego, una broma de mal gusto. Pensé en la conversación de la tarde anterior, nunca quedamos en juntarnos, yo aún tenía los papeles del divorcio y no los había leído con detenimiento. Escuché cómo el hombre me llamaba, había olvidado por completo que seguía con el auricular en la oreja. Solo le dije que ya estaba bajando, colgué, tomé aire preparándome mentalmente. Esta vez tomé mi móvil, lo guardé en el bolso y salí.

No esperaba encontrarlo así. Podía asegurar que era el mismo Edward con quien me había topado en esa fiesta, el mismo chico despreocupado, seguro de sí mismo, esa sonrisa torcida que deslumbraba a cualquier mujer, su cabello cobrizo despeinado sin solución. Llevaba unos Jeans oscuros, una camiseta blanca y una camisa gris abierta con las mangas arremangadas, volvía a ser ese chico de 23 años. Me asombraba cómo podía cambiar de un traje de marca a un vestuario de fin de semana, eran dos personas completamente distintas. Me acerqué con paso firme luego de agradecer en recepción quienes me avisaron que mandarían una mucama a mi habitación. Edward jamás dejó de mirarme hasta que estuve a su lado, recordé que aún tenía los documentos en mi bolso, parecían pesar kilos en vez de solo unos gramos, por lo que sería más fácil si quería hablar sobre ese trámite.

- Buenos días – me dijo cordialmente y esa sonrisa… _¡No lo digas, Isabella!_

- Buenos días… ¿A qué debo esta visita?

- Bueno, tus vacaciones comienzan hoy y recordé que no conoces Roma… Así que vengo a ofrecerme de guía turístico. – Mi sonrisa favorita aún seguía en ese rostro perfecto… _¡Maldita sea, te dije que no lo dijeras!... ¡_¿De dónde había salido esa voz?!

- ¿Y por qué crees que necesito un guía turístico? – Edward rio entre dientes.

- Bien, si no quieres, no hay problema… llámame cuando hayas decidido algo sobre el trámite de divorcio. – El hombre se dio la vuelta hacia la entrada… _¡No lo hagas, no lo hagas!_

- Edward… - _¿Qué es lo que no entiendes de "no lo hagas"?..._ Se dio la vuelta esperando a que dijera algo, suspiré -. ¿No debes trabajar hoy?

- No. – Suspiré de nuevo… _¡Qué más da! Lo has interrumpido y él sabe que cuando haces eso es porque quieres que venga contigo_.

- Podemos aprovechar ambas cosas… Me enseñas la ciudad y hablamos sobre… trámites.

En su rostro esa sonrisa era brillante, mientras que en cualquier otro individuo hubiera sido una simple sonrisa de amistad, no, pero Isabella Cullen, debía ver una sonrisa hermosa, auténtica, gentil… _¿¡Qué dijiste!?..._ Bien, confirmado, las cosas se me estaban yendo de las manos, primero soñar con él; segundo, sentir una vocecita insistente, tercero, decir que esa era mi sonrisa favorita y para rematar, utilizar mi apellido de casada, ¿Algo más que agregar a la lista? Bajé la mirada intentando disimular cómo mis ojos se abrieran en forma de reprimenda y un largo suspiro se apoderaba de mí.

Me ofreció su brazo pero solo seguí caminando. No más, tengo que ser fuerte, no puedo volver a ser esa chica de hace cinco años, ahora soy una mujer adulta que sabe comportarse con su ex marido. Me guió hacia su coche, me sorprendí al ver el Volvo estacionado, una sonrisa se escapó de mi cara ilusionada de verlo. Me encantaba ese coche, lo había manejado un millón de veces. Edward había hecho todos los trámites necesarios para que el Volvo viniera con nosotros a Barcelona. Según él, era la mejor serie que se había creado y no lo dejaría por nada. Finalmente mientras estuve en España, yo conducía el coche, iba a dejarlo a la universidad y luego a buscarlo, ya que él prefería que yo estuviera protegida y no anduviera en tren o taxi.

Me acerqué lentamente rozando la parte trasera mientras me acercaba hacia la puerta del copiloto. Tantos recuerdos venían a mi mente y todos en compañía de Edward. A mi mente vino el día en que fuimos a dejar el coche al aeropuerto para que se fuera, aunque llegaría una semana después. Habíamos dejado las argollas de matrimonio dentro, sin acordarnos, y si no fuera por Edward quien corrió gritando que esperaran porque necesitaba recuperar su alma, los anillos hubieran llegado antes que nosotros a Europa. Suspiré, otro recuerdo… bueno, ahora es un recuerdo y no un sueño.

- ¿Quieres conducirlo? – Me di la vuelta para mirarlo sorprendida, luego negué.

- No gracias… Terminaremos perdidos, recuerda, no conozco Roma. – Sin dejar de mirarnos nos reímos –. Sí, ya lo recuerdas.

- En Barcelona… Terminamos al otro extremo de nuestra casa.

- Y tú gruñendo todo el camino de regreso… Te había advertido que aún no conocía la ciudad. – Sin dejar de reírse se colocó a mi lado y abrió la puerta.

- Bien… Entonces, será mejor que yo conduzca.

Me subí, era revivir el pasado. Ahora entendía a los hombres que decían amar a sus coches. Yo podía decir lo mismo de este, me encantaba, cuando había comprado mi coche, había pensado en el mismo modelo, pero recordé las mismas palabras que había dicho Edward: _"Si te gusta este, no te gustará otro, aunque sea la misma marca, modelo y color… Solo hay uno solo"_ Así que elegí uno completamente diferente. Me sorprendí cuando vi que nos estábamos moviendo, se me olvidaba que uno no sentía cuando el motor del Volvo estaba encendido o apagado, miré a mi acompañante quien estaba concentrado saliendo hacia la calle. Tomó hacia la derecha y siguió como si conociera el lugar al revés y al derecho, parecía que había hecho bien en decidir salir con él.

- Así que aún lo tienes – dije refiriéndome al coche, Edward sonrió.

- Claro, jamás lo dejaría.

- Pensé que ya no lo tenías cuando te vi en el otro coche. – Sin dejar de sonreír negó repetidas veces.

- El Audi solo es para atemorizar… Lo llevo cuando tengo alguna reunión, jamás dejaría a este pequeño. – Le dio unos pequeños golpecitos al salpicadero, yo reí y él me miró sonriendo –. Hace dos años lo llevé para que le hicieran todos los arreglos necesarios, afinaron el motor, gases, piezas, todo… Está como nuevo.

- Me alegra saber que aún existe.

Seguimos el camino, yo miraba por la ventana, las casas y edificios, todo era antiguo, parecía que ninguna infraestructura había sido tocada, por dentro podrían ser casas completamente modernas, pero por fuera no podía perderse el estilo característico de la ciudad. Nos estacionamos en una calle parecida a cuando fuimos a cenar. Como siempre, me ayudó a salir del vehículo y sin soltarme me guió entre la gente.

Podía sentir el calor, las corrientes que pasaban por mi piel, cómo cada terminación nerviosa florecía. Era sorprendente como mi cuerpo reconocía ese tacto, jamás podría olvidarlo, nada me hacía vibrar de esa manera. Debía haber sido más fuerte y retirar rápidamente mi mano, pero parecía imposible, solo podía concentrarme en las sensaciones, los recuerdos.

Sacudí la cabeza concentrándome en el lugar y vaya que me concentré. Frente a nosotros un lugar maravilloso, una escalera larga con flores a sus costados, torres al final que caracterizaban la iglesia y lo que parecía un gran balcón de donde se podía observar todo el panorama. A uno de los lados una gran casa y al otro un edificio, todo en armonía, todo era maravilloso, la estética, los materiales, la claridad, nada parecía desentonar con el ambiente, ni siquiera los turistas. Y las personas, todos gritaban, todos estaban felices, risas de niños jugando en la gran fuente que estaba en medio. El lugar era sorprendente, en especial con la luz del sol cayendo sobre nosotros.

- Cuando oscurece, este lugar es aún más hermoso; la fuente se enciende y todos esos faroles que ves a los costados… Si tenemos tiempo, podremos pasar de noche para que lo veas. – dijo Edward acercándose hacia mí para que pudiera escucharlo entre los gritos –. Esta es la _Piazza di Spagna_, es decir, la plaza de España… a un lado está la _Sata Sede_, embajada de España y al otro lado la Casa Rosada, ahora es un museo de los poetas John Keats y Percy Shelley… Podemos entrar si quieres. – Yo seguía su mano mientras me mostraba el lugar y avanzábamos entre las personas

- Esta escalinata nos llevará a la Iglesia _Trinità dei Monti_, fue construida para unir la iglesia con esta parte, tiene 135 escalones… En esta época es adornada con flores y en verano crecen por su cuenta en esas terrazas… Ya deben estar creciendo bajo las que ves… El próximo mes o muy pronto aparecerán otros colores y estas son retiradas… También en julio, la escalinata se convierte en pasarela para el desfile de _Donne Sotto le Stelle._

- ¿Cómo es que sabes tanto? – Cuando le miré, me di cuenta de lo cerca que estábamos uno del otro, Edward me tenía de la cintura, procurando que no me alejara entre tanta multitud y ahora nuestros rostros estaban a solo centímetros.

- He vivido una gran temporada aquí – dijo mientras la sonrisa desaparecía de su rostro, debía recordarlo: preguntarle qué fue de su vida esos cinco años.

- ¿Y esa fuente? – pregunté dándome la vuelta para apreciarla.

_- Fontana della Barcaccia_, obra de Pietro Bernini… Tiene ese nombre porque si la miras bien, parece una barca naufragando. – Sin querer me quedé mirando a las personas que paseaban o conversaban alegremente –. Este lugar es conocido por unir a los turistas con los romanos… Puedo asegurar que salen varias parejas de este lugar. – Ambos nos reímos, en especial cuando vimos varias parejas besándose –. Bien, ¿Por dónde quieres comenzar?

Decidí que era mejor comenzar por mirar más de cerca la fuente y tomar algunas fotos. Eran impresionantes los detalles y el trabajo que se había realizado, la precisión. Me di la vuelta al escuchar a dos italianos gritando pero para mi sorpresa sonreían, miré a Edward preguntando con la mirada qué ocurría. Este me sonrió diciendo que discutían la visión de cada uno de la práctica que se había llevado para crear la fuente. Me asombré abriendo los ojos por lo que Edward tuvo que explicarme que los italianos eran de hablar fuerte y brusco, costaba acostumbrarse, pero luego era fácil saber cuándo gritaban de enojo o de alegría.

Le dije que siguiéramos desde abajo y terminar en la iglesia, entramos en el museo, nos sacamos muchas fotos y luego de reír debido a mi cansancio por subir los 135 escalones, donde Edward me trató de debilucha, logramos entrar en la hermosa iglesia. Todo el lugar era perfecto, ya me sentía inspirada para decorar cualquier cosa que me pidieran, esa ciudad era alucinante. Luego decidimos ir a comer algo, habíamos pasado toda la mañana en la _Piazza di Spagna_ y no nos habíamos dado cuenta. Le dije que estaba tentada con un restaurant que había cerca del hotel, no dije nada más cuando estábamos en camino. Nos estacionamos justo afuera, un hombre nos saludó y nos invitó a entrar.

Toda la conversación la llevó Edward ya que yo aún no entendía el idioma, manejaba algunas palabras pero nada como lo hacían entre ellos. Nos sentamos dentro porque ya estábamos aburridos del sol, nos ofrecieron una mesa cerca de la ventana por lo que igual podíamos mirar el paisaje, nos llevaron la carta y cada uno eligió un plato, yo esta vez preferí pescado con mariscos mientras que Edward un plato de _rissotto_. Nos ofrecieron una botella de vino blanco por cuenta de la casa, yo sorprendida agradecí y miré a mi acompañante quién miraba al mesero agradeciendo con una sonrisa.

Estuvimos un momento en silencio, estudié el local, un lugar moderno en comparación con todo lo que había visto desde mi llegada, aunque por fuera seguía el mismo estilo que toda la calle. Las mesas de madera oscura y unas sillas de cuero y respaldo alto. Paredes diseñadas de piedra, manteles naranjos y beige, grandes ventanales que dejaban entrar la luz. A mí no me gustaban de ese estilo, pero en el lugar se veían bien. Cuando volví la mirada Edward también echaba un vistazo el lugar seriamente, le pregunté en qué se fijaba, se volvió a mirarme y sonrió.

- Este restaurant lo hizo mi empresa, ¿sabías? - ¿Cómo iba a saberlo?

- No, no sabía. – Bajó la mirada avergonzado, luego volvió a mirarme con mi sonrisa… _No, ya sé, no lo diré._

- Lo siento, se me olvida que no vives aquí.

- ¿Dónde vives, Edward? – Recordé que era una de las preguntas que estaba loca por hacer, él desvió la mirada frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Importa?

- Claro, estás dispuesto a vivir dos meses conmigo… Yo tengo mi vida en New York y no creo que tú vivas en el mismo lugar. – Se encogió de hombros.

- Tengo… La facilidad de elegir dónde vivir. – Este hombre era un completo misterio para mí, sacudí la cabeza concentrándome.

- ¿Qué haces? ¿Cómo es que ahora tienes todo esto?

- Después de que terminé el Magister, conversé con Emmett y mi padre, y se nos ocurrió esta sociedad, hicimos Delec, una empresa inmobiliaria, tenemos un área de arquitectura y otra de construcción, Emmett está en toda la parte financiera; mi padre es quien nos entregó el primer capital y yo estoy a cargo de todo el trabajo estructural, arquitectura, construcción… Ya sabes.

- Vaya… Creo que has hecho un buen trabajo.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – Su mirada aún estaba tensa.

- Bueno, al parecer la empresa es buena, según la información que tenemos en DECORA, han construido gran parte de Roma, España, Alemania y algunas cosas en Estados Unidos… Y solo es cosa de verte…

- Sigo siendo el mismo – Me interrumpió, yo sonreía aunque sabía que no había llegado a mis ojos.

- No, Edward, no eres el mismo.

No volvimos a hablar en toda la comida, mi plato estaba exquisito y el postre para qué decir. Como siempre, Edward no dejaba de sorprenderme, eligiendo lo que a mí me gustaba. Me sorprendía que aún se acordara de esas cosas. Cuando ya estábamos listos, pagó la cuenta y me preguntó si quería seguir recorriendo o ya estaba cansada. Me pareció que una visita más, no estaría mal, en especial estando segura que no llegaría a conocer Roma en cuatro días.

Nos despedimos de quienes nos atendieron, subimos al coche emprendiendo el camino. Yo no tenía la menor idea de dónde íbamos, confiaba en que Edward sabría, él era quien conocía la zona. Desde que le había preguntado esas cosas en el almuerzo, que estaba curiosa por saber todo sobre su vida; aunque sabía que había algo que no quería contarme, y no era por sentirme importante, pero creía saber que era yo el problema y tenía todo el derecho a odiarme, mantener ese rencor después de esos cinco años, y más si ahora estaba arruinando su fortuna debido a que estaba casado conmigo y podía quitarle la mitad de esta.

Sin darme cuenta nos estábamos estacionando. Edward se dio la vuelta y abrió mi puerta, me tendió la mano para ayudarme a bajar. Como en todo el día, la misma corriente atravesó mi cuerpo, esta vez lo miré para confirmar que también la había sentido, sus ojos lo decían. Intenté soltarme pero no me lo permitió, me guió por una calle hasta que llegamos a un sitio donde descansaba una hermosa infraestructura.

Me explicó que nos encontrábamos en la _Vía Nomentana _al nordeste de Roma, exactamente en el Mausoleo de Constanza, era aquí donde estaban enterradas las hijas del primer emperador cristiano, Constantina y Elena. Me hizo una seña para que avanzáramos, lo seguí hasta una reja de fierro negra, cuando entramos todo era distinto, era como si hubiéramos dejado el presente atrás y ahora vivíamos en la antigüedad. Sin pensarlo me tomé del brazo de Edward mientras seguíamos el recorrido.

El lugar jugaba con la figura cuadrada y los cilindros, sin perder la fachada de piedra. Se podían ver algunos diseños en las paredes, pero que debido a los años ya estaban deteriorados, no obstante, seguía siendo tan mágico e imponente como debió ser en sus inicios. El edificio jugaba entre el estilo de una iglesia y un castillo medieval, una moda que no se ocupaba mucho en esa época y que ahora sería digno de una discusión de arquitectos y diseñadores.

El lugar era magnífico, todo parecía nuevo, todo en perfecto estado, hasta los mosaicos del siglo IV. Edward me comentó que algunos de esos mosaicos habían sido colocados luego, dos siglos más tarde cuando fue transformado para la época medieval, también me comentó que éste era uno de sus lugares favoritos por su arquitectura. Imaginé que por su mente pasaba lo mismo que había estado pensando hace unos segundos, aunque a mí elección yo preferiría otros lugares, pero en este rubro la originalidad y diferentes opiniones eran el fruto para seguir adelante. Me pregunté cómo se lo estaría tomando Emmett, quien por lo general se aburría de nuestras conversaciones que interrumpían su trabajo. Irónico… ahora era parte del proyecto.

Cada espacio contaba una historia, Edward se las sabía todas, por el mosaico que pasáramos, él sabía perfectamente de qué se trataba. Estaba impresionada, en especial cuando me contó lo referente a los dibujos de la vendimia y la vida campestre que estaban representadas en los bustos de Constantina y su esposo Annibaliano. Me explicó que varios de los sarcófagos que deberían encontrarse en este mausoleo, ahora estaban en el Vaticano por motivos de conservación. Muchos arquitectos habían tenido la intención de copiar la idea y reproducirlo en edificios, uno de esos casos había sido él, pero había que tener tal meticulosidad que se necesitaba de paciencia y dedicación, la cual en ese momento no podía darse debido a que estaban recién con la empresa. Aún tenía el sueño en su mente y esperaba poder llevarlo a cabo.

Estuvimos recorriendo el lugar un par de horas más, cada detalle necesitaba de su tiempo para observar detenidamente cada estilo y práctica. Me sorprendía cómo Edward sabía cada paso, yo no podía dejar de mirarlo, cómo sus ojos brillaban mientras sonreía, como si esa historia fuera parte de él. Sin darnos cuenta, se estaba haciendo de noche por lo que decidimos irnos, salimos del mausoleo donde los faroles se habían encendido y el lugar parecía más mágico que cuando entramos. Edward insistió en que me colocara frente al palacio para sacarme una foto y entre negativas y ruegos terminé posando para una docena de fotos.

Una pareja que salía se ofreció a sacarnos una foto juntos, nerviosa acepté; Edward se colocó a mi lado tomándome delicadamente de la cintura, coloqué mi mejor sonrisa pensando en el estupendo día que habíamos pasado. Les agradecimos y nos despedimos.

En silencio seguimos el camino hacia el coche, como siempre el caballero Cullen se apuró para abrirme la puerta del copiloto, con una sonrisa volvió a preguntarme si quería conducir el Volvo pero yo solo reí mientras negaba, aún no conocía Roma y menos de noche, estaba segura que terminaríamos en Francia, Suiza o Alemania. Mi acompañante no dejó de reírse de mí cuando lo comenté. Fuimos todo el camino haciendo chistes, Edward gruñendo por mi falta de orientación y yo terminando en algún lugar árido sin señal y nadie pudiera ubicarme, aceptó que era mejor no entregarme su coche más preciado, era mejor que siguiera al mando.

Se estacionó en el lugar destinado para las visitas del hotel, me acompañó hasta la recepción, le agradecí por el paseo, en realidad lo había pasado muy bien, me preguntó si quería repetirlo mañana y sin pensarlo acepté, era un excelente guía turístico. Por lo que quedamos en vernos temprano al día siguiente, así podríamos aprovechar más el día y conocer un poco más. A mi mente se vino el pasar todos esos días junto a mi es… junto a Edward, recordar viejos tiempos, los buenos… porque todos fueron buenos. Sin pensarlo, como lo había hecho en casi todo el día, le dejé un beso en la mejilla agradeciéndole el paseo, con un gesto de la mano me despedí caminando rápidamente hacia el ascensor, entré, me di la vuelta y pude ver mientras las puertas se cerraban cómo aún nuestras miradas se encontraban.

Me recosté contra la pared de espejo del elevador, tomé aire y lo retuve por todo lo que duró el viaje hasta mi piso. Cuando las puertas se abrieron boté todo lo contenido, todo era extraño, un día había olvidado que era la esposa de Edward Cullen… Había olvidado ese día en que me había ido… El día en que había cumplido la amenaza. Luego había olvidado al hombre, o lo había enterrado en lo más profundo de mí ser para luego volver a verlo y revivir cada momento juntos, pasar un día espectacular en su presencia como si estos cinco años no hubieran pasado… _Bien Isabella, como tu conciencia, me doy por vencida, ya has caído nuevamente en sus redes_… ¡No, no podía ser! ¡Íbamos a divorciarnos! Quedar en buenos términos no estaba mal, así luego no abría resentimientos… Aparte de que me quedaría con la mitad de sus cosas, ¡y ni siquiera sé cuánto es eso! Dice que tiene una empresa con su hermano y padre, por lo que hay que repartirla en tres partes, luego están las propiedades, coches… abrí los ojos como dos grandes platos, ¡¿cómo era que este hombre había hecho tanto en cinco años?! ¡Y yo pensando en el dinero!

Entré a mi habitación, me quité los zapatos. Tenía los pies adoloridos, lo mismo que las piernas y seguía con la sensación del sol sobre mi cabeza. Ahora si sentía todo lo que habíamos caminado, nota mental: mañana ir con zapatos más cómodos, tal vez unas sandalias… _¡Y un vestido estaría bien!_... Así que eres mi conciencia… _Hola, Isabella, conciencia… conciencia, Isabella, un gusto_. Sacudí la cabeza.

El cuarto estaba reluciente, mi desorden no estaba, miré a todos lados pensando qué habían hecho y asegurándome que debía buscar a la responsable, para darle una buena propina y ofrecerle un trabajo en mi departamento. Miré hacia la mesita de noche, había un pequeño canasto con chocolates, sonreí, me lancé a la cama, tomé el canasto y comencé a saborear la dulzura de un buen chocolate, encendí la televisión y me quedé viendo un programa italiano. Sin darme cuenta, ya estaba durmiendo al poco rato. Desperté en la madrugada con dolor de espalda, había dormido todo ese tiempo sentada y el cuello doblado. Me puse de pie, me coloqué el pijama y me acosté, dejando lo que había quedado del rastro de chocolate en la misma mesita. Debía descansar, mañana iba a ser otro día de turismo… Junto a esos hermosos ojos verdes.

…

.

.

* * *

**¡LO SE, LO SE!**

He estado demorando mucho en publicar, pero ha sido complejo escribir este capítulo y el que viene estamos en lo mismo. Hay muchas ideas, no saben cuantas, pero no se donde colocarlas y ahí en donde quedo detenida esperando a que algo se venga a mi cabeza e inmediatamente corro a escribirlo… ¡hasta en el trabajo! Si vieran las notas en mi celular.

Pero acá estoy, por fin, y espero no defraudarlas.

¿Qué les parecería conocer Roma en manos de Edward? Jajaja fue lo primero que pensé, quería que Bella conociera esa hermosa ciudad con ese guapo guía turístico… ¡que envidia!

No se si lo comente anteriormente. Esta historia solo tendrá romance y muy poco de drama, así que si esperan un dramón como mis otras historias, no será así, lo siento. Algunas personas insistieron en que era demasiado drama y necesitaban descansar, y en realidad, yo también. Así que confirmado, 100% amor. Aunque siempre debe haber algo de drama ¿cierto? En especial saber porque Edward quiere el divorcio.

Gracias a todos los que dejaron sus reviews, sus favoritos y seguidores, cada uno cuenta para seguir con esta historia, sean muchos o pocos. Lo que me importa es que hay alguien ahí esperando por el siguiente capitulo y espero no decepcionarlos.

Agradezco a _**Emily-FC, jupy, Rianne Black, Ariel AL, LauraECS, Serenety Sey, Micky67, RAKL, atenaschan, blancaange21, las gemelas, y en especial a mi abuelo**_, que luego de mostrarme los hermosos lugares que visitar en su país, me pide que le lea cada capitulo (no saben que vergüenza)

Las dejo, espero hayan disfrutado y me hagan saber que piensan, ¡Todo! Dudas, sugerencias, ideas, críticas, todo se acepta. Muchas gracias por seguirme.

¡No olviden pasar por el blog para ver los hermosos paisajes de Roma y se enamoren como yo!


	7. Capítulo 7: Guía y turista - parte 2

_Capítulo beteado por Marta Salazar, Beta FFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_

_Blog de la historia: camilimaninamh . blogspot_

* * *

_(**1**)Canción recomendada para la escena: Fire in the wáter - Fiest_

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo 7: Guía y turista – parte 2**

**.**

**.**

Esa mañana me levanté más temprano que el día anterior. Me di una ducha y decidí colocarme un vestido celeste con flores rosadas, unas rosas muy bellas. Llegaba sobre la rodilla y tenía pabilo. Al igual que ayer, tomé los zapatos bajos que combinaran con el vestido, estaba segura que caminaríamos bastante. Me coloqué una pulsera como único accesorio en la misma tonalidad de los zapatos y mi bolso.

No tenía hambre por lo que no me preocupé en tomar desayuno, ya comería algo en el camino. Traté de ordenar un poco para no dejar el desorden de la noche anterior y no terminara siendo la mujer del desorden para las mucamas. Cerré la puerta y sin pensarlo corrí hacia el ascensor, las puertas se abrieron y ante mis ojos, en el espejo, vi una adolecente sonrojada y risueña que parecía que tendría su primera cita… ¡Diablos! Esto no está bien… _Te lo dije, desde que no dijeras lo de tu sonrisa favorita y luego nombrarte como la Señora Cullen… Isabella Swan, confirmado, has caído en sus redes_… ¡No, es mentira! Siempre nos hemos llevado bien, es solo eso… _piensa en ello_. La conciencia podía ser malvada con uno mismo.

Como siempre Edward me sorprendía. ¿Cuántas veces había intentado ser yo quien tuviera que esperarlo? Pero él siempre estaba apoyado en su Volvo fuera del edificio, ahora era lo mismo, detenido en medio de la recepción, mirándome con mi sonrisa fav… con esa sonrisa torcida que a TODAS las mujeres debía gustarle, no solo a mí, ¿cierto? Me acerqué regalándole una débil sonrisa mientras sentía cómo mis mejillas se calentaban. Nos saludamos, Edward me preguntó si iba a desayunar pero negué, frunció el ceño, iba a protestar pero le prometí que comería algo mientras paseábamos. Suspiró, pasó un brazo por mis hombros y nos dirigió fuera del hotel.

Subimos al coche y comenzamos el recorrido, me dijo que dejaríamos lo que estaba cerca del hotel para la tarde, sitios tales como: la _Fontana de Trevi_ y la _Iglesia de Santa María in Trivio_. Mis ojos brillaron de solo recordar la fuente, podía ver parte de ella desde mi ventana del hotel, pero no había sido capaz de bajar para verla. Le pregunté sobre esa iglesia, la cual no había notado. Me contestó que era común, estaba desapercibida debido a Gran Fontana, pero era una capilla muy bonita. Le pregunté a donde íbamos a esa hora, sonrió y solo me dijo _La Piazza della Rotonda_, me pregunté qué tendría ese lugar, pero confiaba en mi guía, él sabía a dónde llevarnos. Le ayudé a estacionarse mostrándole un lugar, ya sabía que siempre nos quedábamos lejos de donde era la atracción para poder caminar por las hermosas calles de Roma, así que cuando vi su rostro medio fruncido, supe que buscaba un lugar dónde aparcar.

Ese día había menos gente, imaginé que se debía a la hora, ya que el día anterior habíamos salido más tarde y hoy eran solo las ocho y media de la mañana, una buena hora para pasear, según Edward. Inconscientemente me tomé de su brazo para que me dirigiera, cuando ambos nos dimos cuenta solo nos hicimos los desentendidos como si fuera algo… ¿De amigos?... Escuché una risita odiosa dentro de mi cabeza, ¡Ay! ¿Qué más da? Se sentía bien, estaba la posibilidad de que viviera dos meses junto a él, podía darme el privilegio de sentir esas cosas, luego todo volvería a la normalidad.

Nos encontramos con un hombre que detuvo a Edward, ambos comenzaron a hablar en italiano con una sonrisa cordial. De reojo me miró antes de volver al a conversación y por lo que creí, me presentó o algo así. Minutos después me explicó que era uno de sus clientes en la ciudad; DELEC había estado a cargo de dos edificios que necesitaban remodelación como tantos que habíamos pasado. Sin querer, ambos nos enfrascamos en una conversación de arquitectura y diseño… Algo normal entre dos profesionales, ¿no?

Si mi boca podía parecer un poco a las de los dibujos animados, estaba segura que les ganaba en exageración. Esas que llegan al piso y luego siguen avanzando por éste, sabía que lo hubiera hecho, más cuando sentí la mano de Edward en mi mentón ayudándome a cerrarla. Lo miré sorprendida, quería que me explicara por qué no me había dicho que esa tal _Piazza della Rotonda_ era donde se encontraba el Panteón y el Obelisco, Edward solo se encogió de hombros creyendo pensar que yo lo sabía.

El lugar era maravilloso, no podía creer cómo todo podía ser perfecto en esa ciudad, podía asegurar que habían muy pocas ciudades que se ajustaran al término de perfectas, y esta era una de ellas. Me ayudó a caminar tomándome por la espalda ya que por mi propia cuenta estaba segura que no llegaría muy lejos.

- Para construir esta plaza se tuvieron que botar varias casas, y así crear este espacio. Esta fuente donde tú reconoces el obelisco se llama _Giacomo della Porta_, en 1578 se rehabilitó y se colocó el obelisco quedando en medio de la plaza… Si miras bien el zócalo, está adornado con delfines y el escudo de armas del Pontificio.

- Es hermoso – susurré, sentí como su mano apretaba mi espalda.

- Este lugar es como la _Piazza di Spagna_, se reúnen muchos turistas y romanos, este es uno de los pocos lugares en donde puedes vivir experiencias romanas… Hay varios locales, restaurant, bares donde solo verás Roma, es un excelente lugar que te gustará. – Se dio la vuelta para mirarme de frente con una sonrisa –. Y como tú no has comido nada, sería un momento oportuno para ir a uno de los mejores café que conozco, donde hacen la _Tazza d' oro._ – Me reí al ver su expresión de felicidad.

- ¿Qué es eso?

- La mejor granizada de café con leche, especial para este día donde el calor nos consumirá.

- Bien, vamos, yo te sigo.

Y era verdaderamente exquisito, vaya que era muy buena esa _Tazza d' oro_. Lo acompañamos con unos panecillos dulces y nos sentamos fuera para mirar el lugar. Edward me explicó que primero iríamos al Panteón porque luego se llenaría de público, por lo que sería terrible el acceso y disfrutar de la infraestructura, así que primero la mayor atracción y luego podríamos pasear por el lugar y volver a comer a un restaurant donde decía que hacían la mejor lasagna del mundo. Yo solo asentía sin dejar de mirarlo, era volver a ver al chico de 23 años que conocí en la universidad; como él decía, el traje y la seriedad solo eran para aparentar ser alguien importante, seguía siendo el mismo Edward de siempre.

Insistí en pagar la cuenta, este viaje estaba saliendo más económico de lo que pretendía gracias a que mi acompañante era quien soltaba el dinero, pero ya era momento que yo también aportara con algo. Luego de dar las gracias al mesero y felicitarle por el granizado, nos fuimos caminando por medio de la plaza para llegar a la entrada del Gran Panteón. Era otra cosa verlo en vivo y en directo que por la televisión o fotos. Saludamos a los guardias quienes nos dieron la bienvenida y el pase.

Si el lugar por fuera ya era alucinante, por dentro, era un sueño. Cada detalle, cada dibujo tenía un significado y una historia, la infraestructura, los espacios, los colores, el piso, los acabados, la conservación del lugar…Todo trabajaba en armonía. Era muy claro que Roma antigua no aceptaba la imperfección. Las grandes columnas que seguían firmes después de miles de años, las estatuas, pinturas de época, todo se conservaba en excelentes condiciones, cómo si fueran hechas hace solo unos días. Lo más impresionante era la cúpula, miles de ideas venían a mi mente, desde cómo habían logrado crearla hasta como habían logrado mantenerlo en pie todos esos años.

Sí, nuevamente tenía la boca abierta, pero no había forma de cerrarla esta vez, menos si no podía dejar de mirar el techo y sus paredes. Gracias a que había pocos turistas, teníamos el lugar para movernos sin problemas. Edward se quedó en un costado mientras que yo quedé en medio del espacio, podía sentir su mirada fija en mi persona pero no me importaba, me sentía cómoda_… ya, está bien, dilo_… Gracias conciencia, me gustaba que me mirara, me sentía querida... _bien, confirmado, hemos perdido a Isabella Swan_… Sentir su presencia era reconfortante, como antes, cuando sabíamos que el otro estaba presente, podía ser que a metros de uno, pero estaba ahí, nos podíamos sentir. Bajé la mirada para toparme con la suya, sonreía y su semblante era pacífico, como si todo aquello nos rodeara con un halo de tranquilidad y zaceara nuestras almas, yo le correspondí. Me acerqué esperando su discurso respecto a los hechos históricos del lugar.

- Se dice que es uno de los restos mejor conservados del mundo… ¿Sabes que _Panteón de Agripa_ es el nombre completo de este lugar? – yo asentí –. Bien, este personaje mandó a construir un panteón para alabar a todos los dioses, ese panteón se destruyó en un incendio y Adriano mandó a construir otro sobre los cimientos pero con el nombre de Agripa… La cúpula mide nueve metros de diámetro y es el único medio de luz que ilumina este lugar.

- Y el lugar que recibe más visitas al año – Edward asintió.

- Junto con el Coliseo Romano. – Mis ojos se abrieron.

- Iremos al Coliseo, ¿cierto?

- Claro, es un lugar que no te puedes perder, pero hay que ir a esta misma hora debido a la fluencia de personas… Podríamos anotarlo para mañana. – Su mirada era de esperanza, de que yo dijera que sí inmediatamente, y eso hice.

Seguimos paseando y escuchando la visita guiada que tenía un grupo. De vez en cuando Edward comentaba algunas cosas que le habían faltado al chico que los guiaba o anécdotas que le habían contado algunos clientes romanos. Me sorprendí cuando escuché la hora por parte de unos americanos que paseaban, llevábamos dos horas dentro y ni siquiera me había dado cuenta. Edward, al también notar el horario, me preguntó si quería seguir paseando o podríamos salir a buscar el restaurant o pasear por los alrededores.

Quedamos en seguir con el paseo fuera del Panteón, aún no tenía hambre después de los panecillos dulces, así que podríamos aguantar un tiempo más, porque no me iría sin probar la famosa lasagna de la cual hablaba con tanta alegría.

El lugar era hermoso, varios locales que rodeaban la plaza, algunas artesanías y otros almacenes tradicionales. Nos topamos con una librería y pedí entrar para buscar los libros que me había pedido Jasper, encontré dos pero según el vendedor y de lo que me traducía Edward, eran los mejores de la lista. Igualmente me dio el dato de otra librería que podía tener los demás y estaba cerca de mi hotel. Nos despedimos.

Seguimos con el recorrido, nos detuvimos en otros locales para admirar las artesanías romanas; en uno de ellos había unos hermosos pendientes dorados entrelazados con algunas piedras preciosas. La dependiente nos explicó que eran una réplica de las joyas que utilizaba la mujer romana antigua. No dudé en ser dueña de ese par y como siempre, Edward intervino diciendo que se veían hermosos en mis orejas e intentando pagar. Luego nos dirigimos hacia el Obelisco, o como había dicho mi acompañante, el _Giacomo della Porta_. Maravillosos detalles a los cuales no pude evitar sacar unas cuantas fotos, como también a unos chicos que bebían de una fuente cercana. Fruncí el ceño, pero Edward me explicó que el agua de esa fuente era potable, por lo general, para estos días calurosos donde se necesitaba de agua fresca.

Nos tomamos una foto con un chico vestido como guerrero romano, era muy simpático, y según mi guía turístico, quería algo más que una amistad conmigo. El guerrero había tenido suerte de que yo no entendiera nada de lo que me decía, porque al parecer no todo era traducible. Una hora más caminando y mi estómago comenzó a pedir alimento, miré disculpándome pero ya necesitaba conocer ese famoso restaurant, Edward me tomó de la mano y me guió entre la multitud.

Llegamos a un pequeño local llamado _Pizza al Corte_, Edward me explicó que en ese sitio se comía rápido y asequible pero que a la vez su cocina era mejor que en cualquier otro lugar y dicho por experiencia. Luego de pedir, nos sentamos en una de las tres mesitas que tenían. Un hombre mayor y con un gran bigote nos llevó el plato de lasagna y nos deseó una buena comida. ¡Oh, sí! A quien le guste este plato italiano, debía probar esta maravilla, no podía evitar gemir en cada bocado sin importarme que Edward se riera de mis expresiones. Cuando íbamos por la mitad de la comida quise distraer su risa en alguna otra cosa.

- ¿Cómo es que llegaste a Italia? – Edward me miró fijamente por un momento, estaba segura que comenzaba a tensarse, como cada vez que le preguntaba sobre su vida.

- Europa es uno de los pocos sitios en donde se preocupan de mantener la fachada barroca, el estilo antiguo, pero por dentro se van modernizando… Lo mismo pasa en España, Francia, Grecia y Portugal. – Se quedó en silencio pero no dejé de mirarlo, demostrando que podía confiar en mí, suspiró –. Luego de que te fuiste, seguí con mis estudios, me centré solo en eso por lo que hice amistades con algunos profesores. Comenzamos a hablar sobre la idea de modernizar Europa, pero yo estaba en desacuerdo… Cuando terminé, fui directamente con Carlisle y le expliqué lo que tenía en mente, una empresa en donde pudiéramos construir con la base de lo antiguo. Hoy en día, solo se preocupan de destruir el pasado para crear un futuro, pero el pasado puede ser mejor que ese idilio de futuro. Mi padre creyó en mi propuesta, me ofreció el capital económico para comenzar y ser socio de DELEC, luego se nos unió Emmett cuando vio el proyecto, le gustó, se entusiasmó y ahora los tres estamos dentro, yo me dedico a la parte arquitectónica y construcción… Ya sabes, trabajo práctico, y mi hermano a las relaciones públicas, finanzas… Mi padre se nos une de vez en cuando, pero está feliz de vernos a nosotros interesados en los asuntos de la empresa.

- ¿Sigue siendo doctor? – pregunté recordando que Carlisle Cullen, era un gran médico cirujano; Edward sonrió.

- Claro, él por nada en el mundo dejaría su profesión… Solo apoyó mis ideas.

- Así que te has dedicado a mantener estos hermosos lugares, pero sin perder la modernidad – asintió sin dejar la sonrisa.

- Pero no solo nos dedicamos a eso, también nos ampliamos; construimos edificios y hoteles en varias partes del mundo, en especial Las Vegas, Los Ángeles, New York, Brasil, México y los países que nombré aquí en Europa. – Me miró esperando a que yo dijera algo, pero estaba concentrada en su relato y en terminar la lasagna –. Emmett viaja por América mientras que yo me mantengo por aquí, pero en varias ocasiones debemos juntarnos… Y es así como di contigo.

- ¿Estabas en New York? – pregunté sorprendida, no es lo que me había dicho Kate, él solo estaba de pasada.

- No, en Los Ángeles… Estábamos cerrando dos contratos, una mansión y un hotel cinco estrellas… Ya que estaba ahí, aproveché de buscar a la mejor diseñadora de interiores para mi casa en esa ciudad y ver la posibilidad de que me ayudara con la de Roma. – Mi sonrisa favorita se situó en su rostro, yo no pude evitar sonreír –. Me sorprendió ver que tú eras la mejor… Felicitaciones.

- Esfuerzo, perseverancia y una gran empresa de por medio. – Ambos nos reímos.

Nos quedamos en silencio para poder terminar nuestro plato, luego Edward pagó para variar, aunque insistí en que ese día me tocaba a mí, pero hizo como si no me escuchara y fue adentro para que yo no tuviera posibilidad de cambiar de idea. Cuando volvió con una sonrisa radiante me ofreció la mano para guiarme a la salida, yo sorprendentemente, sonreí y la tomé sin soltarla en todo el camino.

Edward se detuvo antes de salir, me pidió la cámara fotográfica, yo se la entregué, enfocó sacando una foto del lugar en panorámica, justificando que era algo de carácter obligatorio y que sería imperdonable para él que yo no tuviera una, indicando que desde luego incluso él tenía la suya. Yo solo reí, busqué su mano arrebatándole la cámara y sacándole una foto sorpresa y de inmediato guardándola en mi bolso, tomé su mano rápidamente, ambos parecíamos acostumbrados a ese tacto… _No Bella, estás enamorándote otra vez_… ¡No, no es verdad!... _Sigue mintiéndote, no hay problema. Sabes que yo tengo la razón._

Cuando llegamos al hotel, estacionamos el coche en el área para visitas, era mejor dejarlo ahí ya que solo íbamos a estar a 50 metros de la zona. Como me había prometido, teníamos visita a la _Fontana di Trevi_ y la _Iglesia Santa María in Trivio_. Primero fuimos a esta última, Edward aconsejó que estuviéramos en la fuente para cuando el sol comenzara a bajar y viéramos las luces encenderse, algo digno de ver. Sin chistar, acepté.

Según Edward, nadie se fijaba en esta iglesia debido a que la mayor atracción era la fuente, y si la mirabas desde afuera, tenía razón. El edificio se confundía por lo demás, parecía ser una fachada algo más detallista de los típicos edificios, parecida a una iglesia, pero debías ser un romano para saber qué se escondía exactamente ahí. Pero cuando entramos entendí que no era cierto, esa pequeña iglesia era hermosa. Me explicó que _Trivio_ significaba que estábamos entre tres vías. La arquitectura había estado en manos de Miguel Ángel Giacomo del Duca, todos la habían denominado como una obra curiosa y de aspecto provincial debido a que era muy pequeña para una ciudad de grandes magnitudes, como esa. Pero yo estuve de acuerdo con el arquitecto, debido a que era un espacio pequeño se podía apreciar mejor la decoración, los altares y pinturas; siendo que en una iglesia más grande se pierden por las dimensiones. Había sido un buen acierto de mi guía turístico.

Pero lo más magnífico del lugar era "_La bóveda_", el mayor tesoro, una pintura realizada por Antonio Gherardi donde se mezclaban en armonía las diferentes técnicas: algo veneciano y colores fuertes, con una perspectiva espacial que crea imágenes ilusionistas (denominadas así por la elegancia de la figura y la postura).

Nos quedamos un buen tiempo mirando el lugar, nos sentamos en una de las bancas respetando a las personas que habían entrado a rezar. Era un silencio placentero, el lugar era precioso y como había dicho Edward, era una belleza que muchos se perdían por no mirar a su alrededor. Giré mi vista al hombre para decirle que saliéramos, por cuanto desde ahí no sabíamos si el sol ya se estaba ocultando, y según Edward teníamos que estar afuera cuando eso sucediera. Asintió, me tomó por los hombros guiándome hacia el exterior. Aún estaba el sol brillando pero bajo, listo para en cualquier momento esconderse y darle el paso al crepúsculo; la fuente estaba colmada de gente pero de alguna forma Edward nos hizo pasar hacia adelante, para poder apoyarnos en la baranda y mirar plenamente.

Frente a nosotros una de las arquitecturas más reconocidas de Italia; era sorprendente e imposible de despegar la mirada, estaba alucinada con cada detalle. Si no fuera por la voz aterciopelada de Edward, todo el mundo hubiera desaparecido… menos él.

- Un maestro Bernini… Neptuno emergiendo de las aguas… Fue muy original de su parte hacerla como parte del edificio. – Le observé de perfil, podía asegurar que este era su lugar favorito, parecía olvidar que estábamos con las demás personas o hasta incluso que yo estaba ahí presente, me sus ojos me contemplaron al darse cuenta de mi mirada penetrante, me regaló una sonrisa –. El edificio de atrás es el _Palacio Poli_, podemos ir a verlo luego… Si miras detenidamente a cada escultura puedes sentir como si tuvieran vida propia; los gestos, los pliegues de sus ropas, todo tiene movimiento… siempre he tenido el presentimiento que me oyen y me observan.

- Es hermoso…

- Figuras acuáticas de la mitología… Neptuno con los tritones que tiran de su carro y a su vez intentan dominar a los hipocampos… La obra representa la dominación de las aguas, muy de la época. Pero no solo es esto, sino que es donde finaliza el antiguo acueducto de _Aqua Virgo_, que abastecía de agua a la ciudad… Se cuenta que Agripa fue quien descubrió el manantial y gracias a ella se trazó el camino de Roma a Fontana… Es un lugar especial…

El lugar estaba abarrotado de personas, todas esperando el ambiente festivo que se creaba después de que el sol se ocultaba. Nos apoyamos en la baranda sin dejar de mirar esa obra de arte, nuestros cuerpos estaban unidos por el brazo que rozaba el otro. No nos dimos cuenta cuando el sol se había ido, solo un gesto de asombro cuando las luces se encendieron, haciendo aún más mágico el paisaje. Sentí el brazo de Edward rodear mis hombros, yo me apegué hacia él apoyando mi cabeza en su costado. Sentí que buscaba algo en su bolsillo, puso frente a mí una moneda, yo lo miré ceñuda.

- Dice la tradición que debes arrojar una moneda a la fuente para asegurar tu regreso a Roma. – Miré la moneda detenidamente, ¿quería volver? Enfoqué la mirada en él mientras la tomaba, cerré los ojos y la lancé.

- Bien, espero que se cumpla… Eso era un euro.

- ¿Por qué te fuiste? – Lo miré desorientada, sin entender su pregunta.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Por qué te fuiste sin decir nada y dejando esa maldita carta?

No quería hablar de eso, y menos en ese momento. Desvié la mirada nuevamente hacia la fuente, pero nada me distraía de sus ojos fijos sobre mí. Suspiré, me moví saliendo de entre la multitud, ya no valía la pena quedarme ahí esperando que olvidara la conversación, era mejor volver al hotel. Pero sus manos me sujetaron con firmeza reteniéndome, obligándome a mirarlo, a esos ojos verdes que ahora habían perdido el brillo. Le pedí que me soltara pero se negó, quería una explicación, quería entender qué había hecho mal, porque durante esos cinco años jamás había encontrado la explicación justa para saber qué mal había hecho. Suspiré, no quería hacerlo… _Tú_ _aceptaste esto, Isabella, ahora debes asumir las consecuencias_… ¡No me ayudas conciencia!... _¿Sus ojos no eran lo mejor o su sonrisa?_... Gruñí internamente, en una de esas era mejor así.

- Sucedió lo que yo más temía, Edward… Te olvidaste de mí.

- Eso es mentira, siempre estuve al pendiente de tus necesidades. – Sacudí la cabeza y también el brazo esperando a que me soltara.

- Eso es, solo te preocupaste de mis necesidades, si necesitaba una joya o buena ropa, si necesitaba un mejor departamento… Pero alguna vez, ¿pensaste en que yo te necesitaba conmigo?

- Yo estaba contigo – Susurró debilitando la firmeza con que me tenía el brazo, negué con una sonrisa triste.

- No… Al final no estabas conmigo, Edward… Estabas preocupado de los futuros proyectos, de que ningún hombre osara a mirarme pero a la vez, tú tampoco lo hacías… Horas fuera de casa sin llamar, pero si yo no llamaba, hacías un escándalo de celos… Finalmente solo te preocupaste de ti, Edward, de nadie más. Yo estaba de más.

- No era así… Solo quería cuidar lo que era mío y darte lo mejor… Nunca te hice daño. – Bajé la mirada, sentía mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas.

- ¿Recuerdas la discusión que tuvimos? – él asintió –. Te pedí que confiaras en mí, que solo me pusieras un poco más de atención, que olvidaras lo que decían los demás y confiaras en mí, en tu esposa… Pero no lo hiciste, no me escuchaste, solo pensaste en ti…Te pedí que lo dijeras, pero solo buscabas el mismo escape, hiciste como si nada ocurriera… Me amenazaste…

- Lo hice sin pensar, te lo dije una vez… Te llamé, te necesitaba.

- ¡Pero yo tuve que irme para que lo entendieras! ¿No te das cuenta? – Me sentía frustrada, no quería seguir con esa conversación.

Aproveché la debilidad en que se encontraba para alejarme hacia el hotel, pero nuevamente me alcanzó. No estaba preparada para sentir sus labios nuevamente sobre los míos. Perdí el aire, olvidé dónde me encontraba, regresé en el tiempo: cuando esos besos me hacían desfallecer, enamorarme sin ataduras, olvidarme de todo, hasta de mi nombre. No sabía cómo mis manos habían terminado en su cuello aferrándolo más hacia mí, cómo sus manos estaban en mi espalda, acariciando sobre el vestido, cómo su lengua pedía entrar y yo le daba autorización… Yo no sabía nada, no era yo misma.

De alguna manera me tomó en sus brazos y empezamos a caminar, sus labios no dejaban los míos pero no me importaba, estaba en el mejor lugar del mundo, ¿Fontana di Trevi, Panteón? ¿¡Qué era eso en comparación con esos labios!? Sentí mis pies volver a tocar el piso, sus labios me dejaron un momento, nos miramos fijamente a los ojos, él necesitaba mi respuesta, un sí o un no, y todo cambiaría en ese momento. Ahora mi conciencia podría hablar y darme consejos, pero parecía que había caído ante el encanto de este hombre, al igual que ese día en donde le había dicho que aceptaba casarme con él y otro sí cuando me dijo que lo hiciéramos legal en Europa. Qué más daba si otro sí podía arruinarme la vida.

Sin soltarme nos adentramos en el hotel, saludé al hombre de recepción a quien ya conocía, no dije nada más; seguimos el camino hacia el ascensor el cual gracias al cielo parecía estar esperándonos, unos segundos de lucidez y sabía que podría cambiar de opinión o mi conciencia revivir. Las puertas se abrieron, Edward me preguntó el número, solo se lo di y no tuve tiempo de nada más cuando sus labios se volvieron a apoderar de mi boca mientras nos arrastraba hacia la puerta correcta.

Mis manos no se detuvieron, en lo que Edward intentaba abrirse paso dentro de la habitación, yo desabrochaba uno a uno los botones de su camisa, podía escuchar algunos gruñidos de su parte debido a que lo desconcentraba y la puerta no aceptaba la tarjeta. Finalmente lo logró, me agarró de ambas manos mirándome fijamente, sabía que podía ver fuego en los míos y eso demostraba que nada pararía, podía estar seguro que llegaríamos hasta el final, mi conciencia estaba debilitada y amordazada. Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos, con una sujetó mi bolso dejándolo en el escritorio junto a la tarjeta de la habitación, volvió la mano al inicio, acarició mi mejilla, cerré los ojos dejándome llevar.

**(1)**Nuestros labios volvieron a unirse, pero esta vez con pequeños roces, aumentando el deseo, las ganas de sentir su cuerpo. Volví a la tarea que me había denegado, solo escuché "despacio", entendía a qué se refería, mientras más lento fuéramos, más duraría y no terminaría el sueño, todo podía pasar luego de esto. Acaricié su pecho desnudo, ahora más fuerte que el que había conocido hace cinco años, pero era el mismo olor y suavidad ante mi contacto, adoraba su olor, no había nada mejor que eso. Subí mis manos hacia su rostro, la barba ya empezaba a asomarse, pero su piel seguía igual de suave. Sus manos fueron hacia mi espalda, acariciándola lentamente, haciéndome derretir, hasta el punto en el que mis piernas ya no me pudieran sostener. Edward se dio cuenta por lo que me tomó en brazos sentándome en la orilla de la cama. Se acuclilló frente a mí, nos miramos fijamente a los ojos, descubriendo un nuevo color, una sonrisa se asomó y yo la seguí.

Sin dejar de vernos, deslizó sus dedos por el cierre de mi vestido, bajándolo, dejándome sentir como la tela ya no seguía apegada a mi cuerpo sino que lo dejaba libre, a la merced de ese hombre. Su camisa recorrió su cuerpo hasta que quedó a sus pies en el suelo, miré hacia abajo buscando el cinturón, pero su risa me distrajo, se colocó de pie dejando a la altura de mi vista y al alcance de mis manos su pantalón; Edward sabía que a mí me gustaba quitarle la ropa, descubrir una y otra vez ese maravilloso cuerpo, perfecto. Volví mis ojos a los suyos, los cuales ardían, mostrándome el deseo que sentía por mí. Rápidamente me coloqué de pie besándolo con ferocidad, aunque él no lo quisiera, necesitaba sentirlo. Sus manos en mis hombros bajando por la piel desnuda hasta la cintura, deslizando el vestido hacia el suelo, quedando en un sensual conjunto de ropa interior blanca.

Mis manos fueron hacia el cinturón, quitándolo con delicadeza y a la vez nerviosismo. Desabrochando el pantalón y forzando a que bajara cómo lo había hecho mi vestido. Sentí como sonreía mientras lo besaba, sus manos fueron hacia mi cintura, sabía lo que quería, pero no lo permitiría, no me alejaría de él para mirarme, pasé mis manos por su cuello aferrándome. Se movió quitando los pies de la prenda, me elevó unos centímetros para poder deslizarnos en la cama, quedando sobre mí. Esta vez fui yo la que se separó, quería mirarlo, quería creer que esto era verdad, sin importar si estaba bien o mal, ambos queríamos eso, lo necesitábamos.

Logré permanecer sobre él, sentándome en su pelvis, llevando mis manos hacia el sujetador, quitándomelo lentamente a su mirada; sus manos estaban en mis muslos, dejando leves caricias hasta que mis pechos estaban visibles, de un solo movimiento estaba sentado frente a frente, tomando uno de los pezones en su boca, logrando que un gemido saliera sin control, olvidándome que alguien podría escucharnos. Su mano libre me aferraba de un costado, demostrando que le pertenecía. Siempre había hecho eso, yo había sido su primera mujer y había jurado que sería la única, ¿habría sido cierto? Sacudí la cabeza, eso no importaba, solo importaba sentir cómo sus labios bajaban por mi cuerpo, desde mis senos, por mi estómago, echándome hacia atrás para quedar completamente en su campo de visión. Me recostó, mirándome, saboreándome con la mirada, sus manos fueron hacia la única prenda que quedaba en mi cuerpo, besó sobre éstas, las bajó con delicadeza, besando todo menos mi intimidad, haciéndome sufrir por sentirlo. Besó mis piernas, volvió a subir pero besando el interior hasta llegar a ese punto en donde olvidaría mí nombre, mi vida, todo por él.

Podía sentir cada corriente eléctrica, sus labios en mi intimidad, saboreando, disfrutando mientras yo me sumergía en la locura. Tomé su cabeza intentando quitarlo de ahí, no quería llegar al orgasmo de esa manera y él lo sabía. Subió hasta quedar a mi altura, me ayudó a quitarle los bóxer, rocé su miembro logrando que jadeara del deseo, volvimos a besarnos, mis piernas se aferraron a su cadera, y por fin entrando en mí.

No sabía hasta qué punto lo extrañaba, no recordaba cuanto lo añoraba, cuán bien se sentía tenerlo como parte de mi ser, solo nosotros dos y olvidarnos de los demás. Nos movíamos lentamente, disfrutando de cada roce, de cada embestida, gimiendo en el oído del otro, disfrutando, recordando.

Los movimientos fueron cambiando, necesitábamos velocidad, necesitábamos más placer, no dejábamos de besarnos, podíamos olvidarnos de respirar, olvidarnos de todo, completamente todo, pero lo que nunca olvidaríamos era cuánto… cuánto nos necesitábamos, porque las cosas habían ido tan rápido, era en esos momentos en donde entendíamos por qué las cosas habían sido así, de esta manera. Sentí cómo mi centro empezaba a estremecerse, llevé mis manos hacia su espalda, enterrando mis dedos en su piel, con cuidado de no hacerle daño; Edward sabía lo que eso significaba. Aumentó el movimiento y yo no tardé en gritar su nombre, sintiendo el mejor orgasmo de mi vida. Poco después él me seguía, jadeando, diciendo mi nombre en mi oído, susurrante y anhelante.

Sin separarnos, controlamos la respiración; juntos íbamos calmándonos, acompasándonos y volviendo a la normalidad, yo no podía soltarlo, no quería sentir el vacío que significaba al tener que abandonarme cuando saliera de mi interior. No pude evitar rogar que se quedara, Edward besó mis mejillas, situándose a mi lado saliendo con delicadeza de mi interior, pero sin despegarse demasiado, acomodó mi espalda a su pecho pasando un brazo por mi cintura, protegiéndome de todo. Yo aferré su mano contra la mía, entrelazando nuestros dedos cayendo en un profundo sueño.

.

.

…

* * *

**¡HOLA!**

Si, demore muchísimo, entiendo que estén molestas, que quieran castigarme sin sus RR y más si les digo que el capítulo lleva revisado una semana entre mis documentos.

**¡PERO HA SIDO IMPOSIBLE! UNA EMOCION TRAS OTRA**, ahora les explico.

Lunes, el día en que quería actualizar, estuve trabajando hasta muy tarde y llegue derrotada. Martes, mi titulación de la universidad (un año y media después de salir… irónico), es decir, hasta la madrugada fuera de casa y cansada para cualquier cosa… ¡Y la mejor sorpresa de todas! ¡Mi hermana linda hermosa, la cual ustedes conocen, me regalo las entradas para la premiere acá en Chile!

Miércoles, queda fuera, lo entenderán… **PREMIERE AMANECER PARTE 2**… lloré, reí, grité, no diré nada más por respeto a quienes aún no la ven. Luego comentaremos.

Jueves, **ESTRENO DE AMANECER PARTE 2**. Como yo no sabía de la existencia de las otras entradas, teníamos para dos funciones este día… otro día bien utilizado, ¿no creen?

Viernes, de locos aquí en mi casa, cena familiar en donde yo cocino. Después del trabajo, encerrada en la cocina. Ayer iba a actualizar pero me quede dormida.

Así que puse la alarma y hoy temprano les dejo el capítulo.

Pero creo que la espera ha valido la pena, ¿cierto? ¡Por fin lo que muchas esperaban!

Ahora, si se apiadan de mí, espero ver sus comentarios para confirmar que es uno de mis capítulos favoritos de la historia.

Como siempre, encontraran las fotos y música en el blog de la historia (link en la parte superior), agradezco a Marta, mi beta linda por soportar mis muletillas y apariciones inesperadas.

Gracias a _**lueli, RAKL, LauraECS, lunático 0030, tafranzavi, Micky67, amnazareth, jupy, mariirobsten15, atenaschan, tyfany16, andycullen07, Aliena Cullen, jhanulita, piaswan . Cullen, nadia0290, Alice, las gemelas**_ y a todos los que pasan a leer en silencio. Discúlpenme por demorar, pero el fin de año es un desastre para mí.

Bien, los dejo, estoy pensando seriamente en ir nuevamente al cine… maravillosa película, no puedo dejar de verla.

Un beso para todos los que aún siguen la historia y espero no decepcionarlos.


	8. Capítulo 8: Tiempo

_Capítulo beteado por Marta Salazar, Beta FFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_

_ camilimaninamh . blogspot . com (BLOG – Fotos, música, paisajes)_

* * *

_**.**_

_**Capitulo 8: Tiempo**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Despertar a la mañana siguiente y saber que habías venido sola en un viaje de trabajo y luego unos días de descanso, no concordaba al encontrar que alguien más ocupaba tu cama. Era desconcertante, hasta podría tener miedo. Pero darme la vuelta y mirar esa paz en su expresión, tranquilidad que transmitía aunque solo durmiera, hacía que olvidara cualquier temor, hasta de lo insólito que se veía esa escena. ¿Cómo había caído ante los encantos de mi ex esposo? ... _¿Ex? Sigue siendo tu esposo_… Solo yo lo debía saber, pero como dije anteriormente, era insólito, no tenía la menor idea… Desnuda, en la misma cama y sin saber qué hacer ahora.

Lo miré por varios minutos u horas, no lo sé. Quería recordar lo que se sentía despertar junto al hombre que amaba, así habían sido varias de mis mañanas y no podía negarlo, me encantaba despertar de esa manera; despertar antes que él y observarlo cuanto dudara su sueño profundo antes de que abriera esos hermosos ojos regalándome una sonrisa y un beso tierno.

Había estado todo un año soportando la soledad, regañándome a mí misma por haberlo dejado, pero luego pensaba que era lo mejor. Las cosas entre nosotros ya no irían bien, yo ya no soportaba sus celos, su ausencia, quería una vida estable, tranquila, con alguien que supiera que existía, que me amara; pero Edward estaba entusiasmado con cambiar el mundo, horas de estudio, olvidándose que alguien lo esperaba en casa, creyendo que con regalos caros podría remediar las cosas, soltando sus celos sin sentido que demostraría que había amor por mí, pero ¿a qué precio?

Todos los días llegaba a altas horas de la madrugada, cuando yo ya estaba dormida o eso creía él. Al principio lo tomé como algo normal, estaba entusiasmado con esta nueva etapa, tanto que aprender; hasta me reía de sus ideas y proyectos que según Edward, nos llevarían a la fama, lo animaba con algunas de ellas, pero cuando pasaban los meses y cada día estaba más distante, olvidaba que vivía con alguien más. Hasta que una persona le comentó que yo salía por las tardes y volvía cuando el sol se ocultaba y tantas ideas estúpidas que metieron en su cabeza. Llamadas insistentes preguntando dónde me encontraba, hasta que un día, esas llamadas que me hacían creer que aún le importaba, también desaparecieron. Ya no podía más. Muchas veces le pregunté qué quería realmente, estaba dispuesta a cualquier cosa con tal de estar en su mundo nuevamente, por algo había viajado junto a él, a España; pero Edward no quería hablar… solo escapaba prometiendo que era por mi bien. Jamás le creí.

Tuvimos unas cuantas discusiones sobre el tema, sus celos. Edward no soportaba que yo intentara abrirle los ojos y que creyera en mi palabra y no de alguien que verdaderamente tenía celos; pero parecía imposible, me miraba, miraba al suelo, hasta que salía por la puerta sin decir nada. Discusiones que solo eran de a uno… yo intentando entender qué pasaba. Hasta que dimos con la discusión más fuerte y eso dio fin a todo.

.

.

_Edward no podía entender mi pregunta, algo tan simple como saber qué esperaba de nosotros, qué quería para un futuro cercano. Me miraba fijamente, el ceño fruncido esperando a que yo dijera algo más, pero ya no quería más batalla, necesitaba paz. Intentó acercarse pero algo lo detuvo, yo necesitaba que me abrazara y me dijera que todo estaría bien, que todo se solucionaría y que volveríamos a ser los mismos de siempre, seguiríamos siendo felices, pero al parecer no era tan fácil... ¿Cómo solucionarlo? Ese era el problema._

_- Cariño, no sé de qué estás hablando, ¿qué espero de nosotros? Ser un matrimonio feliz, darte todo lo que necesites, complacerte… ¿Es muy poco?_

_- Ese es el problema, Edward… - grité por décima vez en esa tarde –, no quiero nada de lo que pasa por tu cabeza, solo quiero tu amor, quiero a ese chico que me conquistó en la universidad, que en solo un mes me tenía enamorada y confiaba en mí… ¿Dónde está ese hombre?_

_- Está aquí, Bella, ¿no será al revés? Tal vez eres tú quien ha cambiado… Ahora eres independiente y no quieres que me comporte como el marido que siempre quisiste –. Lo miré sorprendida abriendo los ojos, no podía creer en las palabras que escuchaba._

_- Te desconozco, ¿quién te ha metido esa idea en la cabeza? ¿Quién está dañando nuestra relación y no te has dado cuenta? Cayendo en sus malas opiniones… Dímelo, Edward, dime quién quiere destruirnos._

_- Saldré un rato…_

_- ¡No! Tú te quedarás aquí, maldita sea, enfrentarás esta discusión, no escaparás… Háblame, Edward, muéstrame qué está mal._

_- ¿¡Qué es lo que quieres?! Que te grite, que te trate mal, que te lastime para así tener una razón para dejarme… ¿Por qué no me respondes tú mejor, Bella? ¿A quién estás viendo a mis espaldas?_

_- Ya te lo he dicho, no veo a nadie… Solo espero por ti cada noche, esperando saber cómo te ha ido, pero siempre llegas de madrugada… Alguien te está hablando mal de mí, quiere que nos separemos._

_- Tal vez está diciendo la verdad… - Negué sorprendida, sabía que Edward jamás me diría algo así, nada que me hiriera –. Tal vez deberías salir por esa puerta y correr a los brazos del otro, ya que yo no lo hago bien como esposo._

_- ¿Qué estás diciendo? No puedo creer que no confíes en mí… Soy tu mujer._

_- Tal vez ya no quiero que lo seas. – Palidecí._

_Sabía que tenía la rabia contenida, esas palabras solo eran consecuencia de lo que guardaba. Lo conocía perfectamente, odiaba explotar en mi presencia. Si estaba enojado, salía de casa y caminaba por un par de horas, en ese tiempo botaba toda la frustración y cuando volvía era el mismo Edward de siempre. Esta vez sería yo quien saliera por esa puerta, no podía soportar esas palabras hirientes; que no confiara en mí, en la persona que más lo amaba en el mundo… Ahora, era yo quien necesitaba aire para pensar antes de volver a conversar. Caminé hacia la puerta decidida a darle su espacio para que pensara, pero no sería él quien saldría de casa ese día. Y de nuevo sus palabras volvieron a doler:_

_- Si te vas, no vuelvas…_

_No quería llorar, ya lo había hecho toda esa semana, más teniendo una discusión cada día. No podía seguir soportando esto, llevaba seis meses en lo mismo, nueve en total._

_Los primeros tres meses habían sido de maravilla, nos habíamos adaptado bien al país y a su idioma; según Edward, las clases eran fantásticas y le daban más fuerza y decisión de haber estudiado esa carrera. Yo estaba orgullosa de él, había encontrado un trabajo a medio tiempo en una empresa de arquitectura, estaba reemplazando a una mujer que se acababa de ir de prenatal. Pero cuando Edward comenzó a desaparecer, volviendo todas las noches de madrugada, yo ya no podía más. Había perdido la inspiración, estaba agotada todo el tiempo y hasta había pensado que estaba embarazada cuando mi periodo se había retrasado, pero solo había sido el estrés._

_Ahora no había nada de qué preocuparme, la decisión estaba tomada, aunque doliera hasta el fondo de mi alma, pero debía pensar en mí, ya tenía que dejar lo demás para centrarme en mí misma. Abrí la puerta cerrando con un portazo tras de mí, sin nada en mis manos, sin saber a dónde ir, pero nada importaba en ese momento… Luego de seis meses, por fin me sentía libre._

_Todo fue muy rápido, no recordaba los lugares por donde había andado, solo que había pasado toda la noche fuera, caminando sin un punto fijo. Al día siguiente, cuando volví al departamento, las llaves estaban en conserjería, pero yo ya tenía una decisión. Busqué papel y lápiz dejando una carta donde decía que tomaba su palabra, todo había acabado._

_No recuerdo cuánto tiempo controlé el llanto, solo sé que todo el viaje en avión mis mejillas estuvieron mojadas y mi corazón cada vez más destrozado._

_._

_._

Suspiré, las cosas habían cambiado, claro que lo habían hecho, ahora Edward tenía una gran empresa, un trabajo estable y el hombre estaba podrido en dinero. Él podía proponerme intentarlo de nuevo, diciendo que las cosas estarían tan cual como yo había pedido. Pero yo no estaba segura de volver a tenerlo cerca.

El motivo mas fuerte por lo que yo había decidido irme, había sido el dolor mas fuerte: Edward aparte de olvidar que yo estaba ahí con él, creyendo que con cosas materiales me alegraría el día, lo cual jamás ocurrió, había creído en otros en vez de su mujer, su esposa, la persona que él decía amar con locura.

Los primeros meses, mi esposo se había preocupado de entregarme el coche para que estuviera segura en la ciudad. Habíamos llegado al acuerdo de que iría por él todas las tardes, así no andaría solo al anochecer, pero luego siempre tenía algo que hacer, un profesor le había pedido quedarse más tiempo, o había algún debate al cual quería asistir. También se quedaba con algunos compañeros discutiendo algunos temas y se olvidaba de la hora. Yo había dejado de ir por él y a la vez, de verlo.

El estrés era constante, el trabajo, estar pendiente de la casa, pensar si aparecería Edward o aún peor, si no vendría con alguna idea loca. Los últimos meses habían podido conmigo, dejándome tan sensible que en ocasión que tenía a mi esposo frente a mí, era motivo de discusión, él saliendo por la puerta y yo yéndome a la cama sin importarme a qué hora aparecería.

Suspiré, me levanté despacio intentando no despertarlo, fui directo al baño para darme una ducha; necesitaba quitarme esos pensamientos, olvidar todo lo que había pasado desde la tarde anterior. Todo había sido un error, una decaída, mucho tiempo juntos, recuerdos, sentimientos a flor de piel y mucho tiempo sola. Me enrollé la toalla en el cuerpo antes de salir, luego del agua relajante. No había pensado en la ropa y tampoco llevaba el pijama como para taparme.

Haciendo el menor ruido posible saqué unos short de jeans, una camiseta color beige junto con un collar y pulseras a juego y unas sandalias en la misma tonalidad. Volví al baño para arreglarme, quería secarme el cabello pero haría mucho ruido, por lo que opté por tomármelo en una coleta, el calor de la ciudad se preocuparía de secarlo. Me maquillé levemente, miré mi reflejo aceptando que no había nada más que arreglar.

Cuando regresé donde estaba la cama con ese hombre de cabello cobrizo, no pude evitar mirarlo detenidamente. Seguía en la misma posición, pasivo, descansando… Tenía el sueño pesado así que de seguro que no despertaría hasta un tiempo más y no creía necesario tener que despertarlo y afrontar lo que vendría, no estaba preparada para esa situación. Decidí dejarlo dormir mientras iba por algo para desayunar, tomé mi bolso y el celular, así si despertaba antes de que volviera, podría llamarme. Lo miré una vez más antes de caminar hacia la puerta y desaparecer. Con la mano aún en el picaporte electrónico, respiré profundamente, aquí no estaba el olor característico de ese hombre que dormía en mi cama, aquí podía pensar con claridad.

Caminé hacia el ascensor cabizbaja pensando en todo lo ocurrido. Si lo pensaba bien, necesitaba un momento para mí misma. No me di cuenta cuando el ascensor estaba abierto esperando a que entrara, suspiré, miré hacia mi habitación por última vez antes de seguir mi camino y las puertas se cerraran. Apoyé la cabeza sobre el espejo helado, necesitaba la mente fría, algo que parecía imposible en ese instante o en cualquier otro… _¡Basta ya, Bella! Lo hecho, hecho está_… Bien, buen momento para que mi conciencia apareciera. Bufé mientras salía hacia la recepción.

Saludé con una sonrisa a uno de los encargados, él me devolvió el saludo dándome los buenos días en italiano. Me dirigí hacia el comedor donde me seleccionaron una mesa, pedí el desayuno tradicional mientras inconscientemente miraba hacia la puerta por donde acababa de entrar… _Te lo dije, caerías en sus redes_… Sí, definitivamente, la prefería durmiendo. Miré a mi alrededor, necesitaba un momento para mí sin la interrupción de nadie, no más conciencia, no más Edward… Solo Bella. Tomé mi celular y la tarjeta que me había entregado Angelo, el chofer que había contratado Kate para el trabajo.

Gracias al cielo no tenía nada que hacer, por lo que estaría esperándome en media hora fuera del hotel. Tomé el desayuno lo más rápido que pude, mientras no dejaba de mirar la hora. Le agradecí al camarero mientras me ponía en pie pidiéndole que subieran a mi cuarto el mismo desayuno y salía corriendo hacia la recepción, la puerta giratoria y desaparecer sin dejar rastro, o a lo menos esa era la idea.

Sonreí como no lo había hecho desde que había despertado. Cuando vi el coche tan familiar de Angelo, mi chofer, todo empezaba a cambiar de forma y color. Me abrió la puerta luego de darme los buenos días, cuando estábamos los dos dentro, me preguntó cuál sería la ruta a seguir. Inmediatamente se me vino a la mente el Coliseo Romano, pero no solo eso, sino que el comentario de Edward aconsejando ir bien temprano debido a que había mucho que recorrer. Le dije el paradero, sin más, ambos en silencio seguimos en dirección.

Cuando estábamos muy cerca, era impresionante la vista, majestuosa, el gran símbolo de Roma. La sonrisa vino sin ser llamada a mi rostro, este era el lugar en donde quería estar. Angelo me aconsejó que primero fuera al Palatino, me ahorraría la fila extensa de turistas para el Coliseo y podría entrar sin problemas si compraba el boleto compartido. Le agradecí mientras me bajaba, quedando en encontrarnos en unas cuantas horas, atentos al celular para no perderme. Miré nuevamente el edificio frente a mí, ruinas a las cuales no se les podía denominar así, sonreí.

Gracias a las señaléticas y la cantidad de guardias, logré llegar a la entrada del Palatino, compré mi entrada con la ayuda de una pareja americana que volvía a la ciudad como una segunda luna de miel. Estaban esperando al guía, me invitaron pero agradeciendo de todos modos, les dije que no, no era ese el guía que quería tener… _¡Bien, definitivamente hemos perdido a Bella Swan! Debí hacer mejor mi trabajo_… Sí, conciencia, por primera vez estamos de acuerdo, suspiré.

Fue de gran sorpresa maravillarme con este lugar. Debía admitir que no había estado dentro de mis planes, había oído hablar de aquel lugar, una de las colinas más famosas de Roma debido a que se asentaron los primeros habitantes de ese lugar, la famosa leyenda de Rómulo y Remo. La vegetación, prados, árboles de un verde intenso bajo las ruinas de un Palacio abandonado. Me acerqué lo más que podía hacia el gran espacio que reinaba el lugar, una especie de estadio o una cancha de fútbol, una fotografía que te llevaba a la imaginación, preguntando por cada elemento, pensando en que había sido para los romanos de la época. Pero lo más asombroso era la vista de enfrente, la gran colina y los restos del palacio.

Cerré los ojos intentando revivir ese momento, creyendo que yo había pertenecido a esa época, haber sido parte de esos primeros hombres que vivieron en ese hermoso lugar, haber disfrutado de la naturaleza, de la belleza. Un suspiro audible se escapó desde mi pecho lo que causó que también escapara una risita tonta.

Me sobresalté abriendo los ojos de una sola vez mirando hacia un lado luego de escuchar la voz de un hombre. A mi lado, estaba un grupo de turistas mirando el paisaje mientras un individuo, al parecer el guía, hablaba sobre la historia de ese lugar.

.

"Este lugar se conoce como la cuna de Roma, según la tradición, hacia el año 750 a.C. Rómulo y Remo fundaron este emplazamiento, la _"Roma quadrata"._ También se cuenta que es donde se encontraba la cueva de la loba, Lupercal, donde amamantó a los gemelos fundadores.

Es un paraje con extensiones de césped y grandes pinos que durante la República se convirtió en el barrio donde residía la clase dirigente romana y los más ricos. Ya en la época imperial, pasó a ser la residencia oficial de los emperadores desde que lo hiciera el emperador Augusto, quien quiso manifestar así la relación entre el emperador y el fundador de la ciudad, Rómulo."

.

Bajé la mirada apoyando mi cabeza en mis brazos cruzados en la barandilla, no podía creer lo que iba a admitir… Las visitas guiadas de Edward eran mucho mejores que las de ese hombre con una chaqueta roja sin mangas. Lo extrañaba hasta el punto de pensar y preguntarme por qué no lo había despertado, hablar sobre la noche pasada e intentar seguir con nuestro paseo. Pero no, no podía, necesitaba este tiempo para mí, este era mi momento y Edward Cullen no estaba incluido. Uno de los turistas hiso una pregunta en inglés.

- ¿Por qué se denomina "Palatino"?

- En esa época, el término _palatium_ acabó designado tanto a la colina como al palacio del emperador, es un vocablo que se utilizó en toda Europa. El término se ubicó para la clase política que residía en este lugar, palacio o domus que eran viviendas unifamiliares romanas, de familias con cierto poder económico.

Frustrada me alejé del grupo, no estaba en condiciones de seguir amedrentándome con visitas guiadas pensando en el hombre de cabello cobrizo y ojos verdes, no más. A lo menos por ese día, estaba dicho.

Di unas vueltas más por el Palatino admirando cada detalles que llegara a mis ojos, la vista era hermosa. Imaginé lo que había sido vivir en ese lugar, Roma antigua entre vestidos de seda, casada con un guerrero, una gran experiencia. Busqué alguna señalética donde dirigirme para pasar al Coliseo, ya era momento de pasar al gran anfiteatro. El lugar era enorme por lo que finalmente me perdí y si no fuera por el amable guardia quien me mostró con señales el camino, hubiera seguido rondando por los alrededores. Le agradecí con una sonrisa.

Busqué mi boleto entregándoselo a la chica que estaba en la conexión de ambos monumentos turísticos. Me dio la bienvenida en italiano, a la cual correspondí como venía haciendo desde mi llegada a la ciudad, con una sonrisa y un asentimiento de cabeza. Pasé un pequeño túnel oscuro hasta que salí a la gran dimensión que es el gran Coliseo Romano… Deslumbrante, impresionante, fabuloso; estaba maravillada, no tenía palabras. La delicadeza de la infraestructura aun estando en ruinas, se podía ver el verdadero trabajo, imaginar cada muralla, cada espacio, cómo había sido todo en esa época, tanta historia recorriendo ese lugar.

Como me había recomendado Angelo, por mi lado, no había nadie, únicamente una pareja que estaba tras de mí, mientras que toda la multitud estaba enfrente, ingresando por la famosa entrada del Coliseo. Había sido un gran acierto y mucho más que observar. Tomé aire preparándome para el largo paseo, estaba segura que de aquí no saldría en unas cuantas horas.

Estaba sorprendida cómo un edificio de miles de años aún podía mantenerse en pie, podía ver las tribunas que algún día fueron parte del escenario de grandes gladiadores y luego para grandes obras de teatro. No advertí que tras mío alguien llamaba mi atención, menos si no hablaba en mi idioma, sino que preguntaba algo en italiano. Con una sonrisa de disculpa intenté entender qué decía.

_- Signorina, mi può aiutare?**(**_**1)**

- Lo siento, no hablo italiano… Soy americana. – El hombre sonrió acercándose.

Ahora que lo miraba bien, era un hombre muy guapo, facciones definidas, unos ojos azules transparentes, una hermosa sonrisa y una postura que no podía ser indiferente; un italiano de esos que salen en las películas, casi el hombre perfecto… _Casi, exacto, tu hombre perfecto puede que esté durmiendo en tu cuarto o aún peor, buscándote_… Qué momentos en los que mi conciencia quería ser participativa de la conversación… _Solo constato hechos_… Adiós conciencia.

- Ti sei perso?**(2)**

- Lo siento, no te entiendo. – El hombre se rio, a solo pasos de mí, me tendió la mano.

- Giampiero. – Entendí que se trataba de su nombre, acepté el saludo tomando su mano sin esperarme que la llevaría a sus labios, enrojecí.

- B-Bella – Enarcó una ceja.

- ¿Bella? – Sacudí la cabeza divertida… _Isabella debes concentrarte, "Bella" es bello en italiano, cree que estás coqueteando y eso solo lo haces con ese hombre de ojos verde que está en tu_… ¡Basta!

- Me llamo Isabella. – Asintió regalándome una sonrisa.

- Mucho gusto, Isabella. – Sorprendida lo miré, su acento italiano mientras hablaba inglés podía dejar a cualquier chica rendida.

- ¿Hablas inglés? – Giampiero ladeó la cabeza para ambos lados.

- Leggermente**(3)** – entendí que se trataba de poco – ¿Venire**(4)** de visita?

- Sí, unos días de vacaciones. – El chico asintió, me di cuenta que entendía el inglés, pero aún no dominaba la pronunciación.

- ¿Quieres ayuda con la visita? Sé la historia en inglés… De memoria. – Parecía avergonzado por su pronunciación, asentí con una sonrisa.

- Acompaname.**(5)**

Sin pensarlo lo seguí, colocó mi mano en su brazo para que me apoyara en este. Era un hombre simpático, no sería malo pasar un tiempo y conocer la historia de ese lugar junto a un verdadero romano. Olvidándome de todo, seguí observando la vista, nos detuvimos frente a un cartel, lo señaló con esa sonrisa de conquista, al parecer era parte de él, o seriamente intentaba coquetear conmigo… _¿Caerás en sus encantos? ¿O recordarás que estás casada?_... Confirmado, mi conciencia podía ser molesta… _Gracias, un hermoso cumplido_.

El cartel al parecer hablaba sobre la historia del lugar, estaba en dos idiomas, italiano e inglés. Iba a leer cuando lo escuché relatar la misma información que estaba ahí, entendí que intentaba complementar su relato con el original por si yo no entendía su pronunciación.

- Fue construido hacia el año 72 a.C. por orden del emperador Vespasiano. Su objetivo era albergar espectáculos que pudieran presenciarse por una gran cantidad de asistentes…tra circa 55.000 e persino 100.000 persone**(6)**.

- También conocido como el Anfiteatro Flavio… - Seguí leyendo en voz alta, tal vez podría ayudarlo enseñándole algunas palabras, lo miré fijamente a esos ojos celestes, él me regaló un asentimiento, entendiendo mi idea – Se abrió el año 80 bajo el mando del emperador Tito, hijo de Vespasiano. Su inauguración se celebró durante 100 días y se mataron más de cinco mil fieras… ¡¿Tantas?! – Giampiero se rio entre dientes mientras se encogía de hombros.

- No siempre… Debes creer lo que "diche" – seguí leyendo luego de asentir.

- Este edificio monumental tiene unos 50 metros de alto, 189 metros de largo y 156 de ancho… Wow.

- El nombre de "Coliseo" procede de _coloso_, le venía al dedo porque en sus cercanías se levantaba una escultura colosal del emperador Nerón, hoy desaparecida. Qui**(7)** se llevaba a cabo tres sangrientos espectáculos: las venetiones (grandes cacerías de animales), las ejecuciones de presos por fieras y la _famosa battaglia tra gladiatori_8… saludaban al César "Ave, César, murituri te salutant"…

- Eso quiere decir…Ave César los que van a morir te saludan – Giampiero asintió – Vaya, no me gustaría estar en sus zapatos.

Seguimos el recorrido, era un excelente ejercicio para los dos, Giampiero aprendía pronunciación cuando yo oía alguna palabra incorrecta y él me enseñaba algunas palabras en italiano. Me divertía mucho, más cuando intentaba hacer algún chiste en su idioma lo cual nos hacía reír a los dos, no por el chiste, sino por nuestros inútiles intentos.

Giampiero intentó convencerme que tomara un guía más especializado, pero me negué, quería aprender por mí misma o por romanos como el que se ofrecían en esta travesía, nada de personajes que me recordaran al hombre que dormía en mi habitación del hotel… ¡Bien, caí en tu trampa conciencia! Estoy pensando en él y no en el guapo italiano que estaba a mi lado. Iba a volverme loca, eso era definitivo.

Al pensar en eso miré la hora, sorprendida lancé un pequeño gritito, habían pasado casi seis horas desde que había llegado, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta qué la hora del almuerzo había pasado, ya eran las cuatro de la tarde y yo seguía maravillada olvidándome de todos. Inmediatamente vino a mi mente en que estaría Edward, era obvio que ya había despertado y enojado porque yo no estaba ahí. En una de esas pensaba lo mismo que yo, esa noche no debía haber ocurrido lo que significaba alejarse lo más que podía de mí. Tal vez había llamado a Kate diciéndole que necesitaba otra diseñadora porque conmigo ya no podía trabajar. Abrí los ojos ante esa posibilidad, ¿estaba dispuesta a perder este proyecto?

Me sobresalté cuando el chico a mi lado rozó mi mejilla, pasando sus sedosos dedos por mi piel. Retrocedí frunciendo el ceño, no quería que me tocara… _No, porque eso borraría los roces que ha hecho tu marido_… ¡Cállate, no es momento! Me disculpé, intenté explicarle que ya era tarde, debía volver o a lo menos comer algo. Giampiero se ofreció a llevarme a algún lugar, pero educadamente denegué la oferta, quería salir de ahí.

Me despedí con la mano corriendo hacia la entrada mientras buscaba en mi bolso el celular para llamar a mi chofer. En una de esas él tampoco había comido por culpa mía, esperándome y yo olvidando el tiempo, absorbiéndome en ese mundo. Al tercer timbre contestó, se preocupó al escuchar mi voz entrecortada, pero lo tranquilicé diciéndole que estaba corriendo. Quedamos en encontrarnos en la entrada del Coliseo, así era más fácil para mí.

Veía demasiadas personas por todas partes, me sentía ahogada, necesitaba salir de ahí e ir a la seguridad de mi habitación en el hotel, tal vez dormir una siesta y comer algo. Estaba impacientándome, mirando a todos lados en busca del coche pero nada, solo veía una gran multitud intentando entrar al Coliseo y otros saliendo con una sonrisa, comentando tal vez la impresionante construcción. Me giré rápidamente al escuchar mi nombre, volví a respirar cuando vi a Angelo haciendo señas con su mano para orientarme. Como una niña asustada corrí a su encuentro.

Antes de poner el motor en marcha me preguntó si quería ir a comer y si no estaba muy cansada podía aprovechar de conocer el Foro Romano, pero negué efusivamente, no quería seguir, quería descansar. Intenté demostrar tranquilidad, no entendía por qué me había puesto de esta forma, yo no había hecho nada malo, podía salir hasta la hora que quisiera, eran mis vacaciones, pero algo me decía que ya era suficiente. Le dije que podríamos dejarlo para mañana, aún tenía un día más para recorrer antes de tomar el avión, luego descansaría en el viaje. Angelo asintió dirigiéndose hacia la calle principal.

Solo miraba mis manos, mis dedos inquietos que se cruzaban uno con el otro, las sacudí intentando controlarme. ¿Qué había ocasionado esto?... _La caricia de otro hombre, llevas cinco años sin que un hombre te toque hasta ayer_… No puede ser eso… Solo _un hombre ha logrado ponerte la piel erizada_… No es cierto, antes de él sí había ocurrido… _Pero él fue el último_… ¡Ay, ya basta! ¡Por favor! Cerré los ojos con frustración, necesitaba un descanso, desconectarme en el sueño… También podía tomar un baño de tina, eso ayudaría podría con mis músculos tensos.

En media hora estuvimos en la entrada del hotel, nos habíamos estancado en el tráfico de un día domingo. Le agradecí por el tiempo que había esperado por mí, prometí llamarlo mañana a la misma hora que hoy, si salía. Mi chofer me regaló una sonrisa deseándome una buena tarde. Salí del coche caminando con rapidez hacia el interior, fue como quitarme un gran peso de encima, un lugar seguro; aquí podía ser yo y nadie se opondría, nadie podía criticarme. El hombre de la recepción me saludó, me informó que Jasper Swan había telefoneado, fruncí el ceño, podría haberme llamado al celular, tenía cobertura fuera de Estados Unidos. Tomé el aparato donde tenía dos llamadas perdidas de él, ahora lo entendía, no me había encontrado y su opción era el hotel. Debía llamarlo a la brevedad.

Luego de agradecer el recado fui hacia el ascensor y estúpidamente a mi mente vino Edward, sabía que debía llamarlo, no solo por lo ocurrido la noche anterior, sino que debíamos arreglar un divorcio, buscar otra solución, tal vez podríamos vivir en la misma ciudad por esos dos meses, no en la misma residencia. Podía vivir ese tiempo aquí, podía hablar con Kate, tomar los proyectos de este sector e intentar manejar mi parte desde aquí, tal vez promocionar la empresa, difundir nuestro trabajo, sería un gran paso.

Busqué la tarjeta que abría la puerta en mi bolso, estaba por soltar un grito al no encontrarla pero respiré profundamente buscando la calma. Finalmente la encontré en las profundidades, la pasé dos veces por el láser hasta que logré entrar. Cerré la puerta apoyándome en ella, en serio debía tranquilizarme, no estaba logrando nada con esos nervios a flor de piel, además no tenían razón de ser, era una estupidez, el chico había tocado mi mejilla intentando traerme a tierra nuevamente, no había nada malo en eso. Podría haber gritado, pero no estábamos en un lugar donde eso fuera bien visto, todos los turistas se hubieran dado vuelta a mirar, sí eso había sido, nada más.

- Isabella.

Esta vez no pude reprimir el grito, llevé mi mano hacia la boca mientras me giraba sobre mis talones con los ojos abiertos mirando a mi peor pesadilla. Sus facciones eran fuertes, su expresión fría, no era la misma persona con la que había pasado estos últimos dos días, volvía a ser ese hombre que transmitía miedo, ese hermoso hombre en quien había estado pensando todo el día aunque la intención hubiera sido todo lo contrario, ahí estaba mi…esposo.

- Edward…

…

.

.

* * *

**¡NI YO LO PUEDO CREER!**

Casi un mes sin publicar… ¡esto jamás me había ocurrido! ¿O si?

Bien, pero aquí esta, ahora tienen todo el derecho a criticar tanto mi ausencia como el capítulo.

¡Ay! No tengo mucho que decir, lo único que quiero es que este capítulo esté publicado y saber que opinan y si aún siguen por aquí.

Les agradezco a todos los que han tenido paciencia y a quienes dejaron sus RR y favoritos en el capitulo anterior, espero no haberlos defraudado. Me encantaría prometer que no demorare mas, pero estos meses son de terror en mi trabajo (creo que ya he dado esta excusa, pero es la pura verdad). Gracias a _**abelen, Wilma Cullen, Micky67, LauraECS, paahOLiitha' Gg, Mariale Olivares, Leto, jupy, atenaschan, aries al, Natalielena, thelma Black, Solvermist06, gis1417 (I Love Edward), Leyswan, AbbyC, nadiarc22, Neftali24, Anelis Evans, RAKL (solo a Jess jijiji), marprof, ash' belikov-rusakova, konitta, nikole Cullen, las mellizas, MAM**_ y todos los lectores anónimos. Todo esto es gracias a ustedes, un beso enorme.

Antes de irme, estoy muy feliz de haber conocido en persona a Micky67… ¡espero se repita pronto, fue lo mejor verte! Y ayer a mi querida Laurita, por fin logramos esa videollamada jajajaja.

Bien, me despido… ¡ESO SI! PROMETO… si, leyeron bien, **PROMETO** SUBIR UN CAPÍTULO COMO REGALO DE NAVIDAD.

¡Hasta la próxima!

.

.

* * *

**1** Señorita, ¿puedo ayudarle?

**2** ¿Estás perdida?

**3** Un poco, ligeramente

**4** Vienes

**5** Acompáñame

**6** Entre unos 55.000 e incluso hasta 100.000 personas

**7** Aquí

**8** Famosa lucha entre gladiadores


	9. Capítulo 9: Yo

_**Capítulo beteado por Marta Salazar, Beta FFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**_

* * *

_**PASEN POR MI BLOG - FOTOS, MUSICA Y PAISAJES QUE INSPIRAN A ESTA HISTORIA**_

_**www . camilimaninamh . blogspot . com**_

* * *

_**.**_

**Capítulo 9: Yo**

**.**

**.**

Su ceño estaba fruncido como nunca lo había visto, su boca tensa en una línea recta; sus ojos opacos, sin luz, duros… Estaba enojado, furioso y la culpa la tenía yo. A mi mente regresó el recuerdo de aquel día y de esa escena que siempre imaginé, pensando qué hubiera sido si yo hubiera vuelto al departamento ese día, luego de sus dolorosas palabras; arrepentida luego de haber dejado esa carta donde decía que me iba, que no soportaba esa relación. ¿Cómo habría sido el recibimiento de Edward? ¿Algo exactamente como esto?, esa misma expresión, y miedo, miedo de haberme perdido para siempre… ¡Oh por todos los cielos! ¡No solo estaba furioso, tenía miedo!

Si me ponía en su lugar, hubiera pensado lo mismo; había despertado y no me encontró en la habitación, habrá preguntó en recepción si me habían visto. Tal vez le habían informado que estaba en el comedor, pero al bajar, yo ya no estaba en ningún lado, nadie sabía de mí; perdida en Roma y él sin nada qué hacer, esperando ansioso, enojado a que yo diera señales de vida. ¿Podría ser que cuando había recibido la llamada de mi hermano hubiera sido aún peor?, nadie sabía de mi paradero, y que por ello tuvo que llegar al punto incluso de llamar al hotel. Ahora por fin estaba ahí, frente a él, asustada, pero a salvo.

- ¿Dónde estuviste?

- En el Coliseo…

- ¿Por qué no me despertaste?

- Quería salir sola…

- ¡Estás en una ciudad que no conoces! –Me estremecí, pero de alguna parte saqué la fuerza.

- Pero puedo arreglármelas sola… El chofer que tuve para el trabajo me llevó, además no tengo por qué darte explicaciones.

- ¡Claro que tienes! Soy tu esposo.

- Frente un papel, Edward… Hace mucho que no estamos juntos.

No estaba dispuesta a que comenzara con esto, no en este momento. Tomé aire llenando mis pulmones y mi mente de nuevas energías, las necesitaría para enfrentar a este hombre. Con paso decidido caminé hacia el escritorio para dejar mi bolso.

Edward seguía mirándome desde la cama, ahora de pie, sin quitarme la mirada de encima. Apoyé mis manos en la mesa levantando la vista, encontrándome con esos ojos verdes, tragué saliva. Sus manos se cerraban en puños para luego soltarse, buscando la manera de no botar su frustración en mí, lo conocía. Quería salir de la habitación para desquitarse con otros y no con su… Para luego volver y poder conversar calmadamente. Pero también sabía que si lo hacía yo no volvería a abrir esa puerta.

Uno de los dos debía hablar, no podíamos quedarnos en la misma posición todo el día, había cosas que dilucidar. Me sobresalté cuando lo vi moverse hacia el pasillo, una misteriosa ansiedad y angustia se apoderó de mí. Se frenó dándose la vuelta para volver a encararme.

- Tienes razón… No tengo nada que reclamarte.

- Edward…

- Que pases un buen día, Isabella.

No tuve tiempo para impedir que se fuera, rápidamente se retiró, dejándome desvalida en una habitación vacía, impregnada de su aroma, recordando las estúpidas exclamaciones de mi conciencia.

Sentí las piernas como gelatina. A rastras llegué a la cama dejándome desmoronar; cerré los ojos buscando un lugar en donde nada existiera, solo el vacío, una habitación blanca en la cual no tuviera que pensar, donde pudiera vivir en el olvido esperando a que la tormenta pasara, un lugar en que fuera una inocente niña que vive en un sueño, un lugar feliz. Sacudí la cabeza con violencia… _¡¿A quién quieres engañar?! Lo único que quieres es que tu esposo toque esa puerta y vuelva arrepentido_… Definitivamente a quién encerraría en esa habitación blanca, sería a mi conciencia… _Podría decir lo mismo_… Confirmado, estoy para un manicomio.

Tenía dos alternativas, cambiarme de ropa y salir a pasear, seguir recorriendo esa hermosa ciudad, teniendo en cuenta que solo me quedaba un día. O disfrutar de las instalaciones del hotel, tomando el tiempo para extender a mis anchas unas sesiones en el spa y dejando el paseo para el día siguiente. Esa era la mejor alternativa, una relajante tarde de masaje, aromaterapia, reflexión para recomponer el cuerpo, perfecto.

Pero no dio los resultados que yo esperaba, sino que todo lo contrario; mientras más tiempo tuviera la mente en descanso, más pensaba en ese hombre que había abandonado mi habitación encontrándome la razón por primera vez. Me sentía frustrada, me sentía estúpida; solo yo podía extrañar a un hombre con el cual hace cinco años que no hablaba y solo bastaba unos días para necesitarlo. Tenía todos los músculos tensos, que ni siquiera la mejor terapeuta pudo relajar; así que malhumorada volví a mi habitación, como si jamás hubiera pasado tres largas horas entre profesionales de alivio.

Pedí lo que cualquier mujer hubiera comido en ese momento, un gran balde de helado y chocolate, solo necesitaba eso y una buena película, esas que te hacen llorar desde el principio… _¿Desahogarte?_... Sí, eso, desahogarme_… ¿En vez de buscar a tu marido que debe estar en las mismas condiciones?_... Él puede cuidarse solo… _Sí, claro, igual que tú_… ¿Por qué no te vas?... _No puedo, vivo en ti ¡Soy tu conciencia!_... No, no lo eres, mi conciencia debería ser racional, no inclinarse ante el enemigo… _¿Enemigo? ¿Tu esposo es tu enemigo?_... ¡¿Puedes dejar de llamarlo esposo, marido, pareja?!... _Sí, definitivamente necesitas ese helado, chocolate y película dramática_…Supuestamente estas vacaciones debían ayudarme a descansar, no convertirme en una loca de manicomio.

Vi dos películas, me terminé todo el helado y la barra de chocolate y aún me sentía desgraciada, así que busqué mi última carta. En mi bolso tenía pastillas para dormir, más que nada para los vuelos largos, las cuales no había utilizado esta vez; así que no me haría mal dormir de una, sin sueños, sin pesadillas, sin pensamientos y sin esa horrorosa conciencia. En cosa de minutos estaba profundamente dormida.

Pero eso no evitaba que a la mañana siguiente, lo primero que pensara al abrir los ojos, fuera en ese hombre que hace unas horas hubiera salido temeroso y furioso de mi habitación. Pensar en cómo las cosas habían cambiado en tan poco tiempo… ¡Vamos! ¡Solo habían sido cinco años! ¿Una persona podía cambiar tanto en cinco años? Yo había cambiado, pero solo en lo profesional, era la misma chica introvertida… La misma chica de quien se había enamorado Edward Cullen.

Azoté mi cabeza un par de veces contra la almohada evitando a toda costa recordar a ese hombre, pero parecía imposible. Mientras más cerca estuviéramos, más fácil era recordar porque habíamos terminado juntos, haciendo cada estupidez que pasara por enfrente, listos, al corriente que el otro estaba al lado, a ojos cerrados. Nada importaba si sentías las manos del otro, no había nada más importante en el mundo… Hasta para hacer la estupidez de casarnos… Y aún peor… Sin que nadie lo supiera.

.

.

_Corríamos hacia su departamento que estaba a dos cuadras de la universidad, al lado contrario del que compartía con mis amigos._

_Edward tenía un departamento para él solo. Sus padres se lo habían regalado cuando cursaba su segundo año. Lo habían visto estresado por culpa de sus compañeros que pasaban fiesta en fiesta, y no lo dejaban estudiar, así que habían optado por darle ese regalo con la responsabilidad que eso conllevaba. Mi novio podía ser alocado, pero era responsable y eso me gustaba, a lo menos uno de los dos debía tener los pies sobre la tierra._

_Reíamos mientras subíamos las escaleras hasta el tercer piso, no había querido esperar el ascensor, necesitaba llegar a casa rápidamente para festejar. Sí, festejar nuestro compromiso, la mayor locura que se nos había ocurrido… Atrás quedaba esa noche durmiendo en el bote en casa de mis padres, o la vez que habíamos subido a la Torre Sears gritando, perseguidos por los guardias hasta el último piso. Lo peor de todo había sido la cara de Carlisle, el padre de Edward, cuando tuvo que ir a sacarnos de detención._

_Ahora la locura nos llevaba al matrimonio, Edward, el hombre del que estaba completamente enamorada, quería casarse conmigo antes de viajar a España. Quería que fuera su esposa para que nada, ni nadie nos impidiera estar juntos; como había dicho en el camino hacia ahí, todo lo mío sería suyo, y lo suyo sería mío… Todo. Me sobresalté cuando escuché su voz._

_- ¿Un brindis por nuestro compromiso? – preguntó con una sonrisa mientras me pasaba una copa de champaña, la recibí encantada._

_- Salud por la locura más grande de todas, en estos casi tres meses. – Edward se rio entre dientes mientras chocaba las copas. - ¿Te das cuenta lo que estamos haciendo?_

_- Ser felices…_

_- Estoy hablando en serio, Edward… Llevamos menos de tres meses juntos…_

_- En diez días se cumplen los tres meses. – Mi novio me miraba gesticulando mi sonrisa favorita, no pude evitar sonrojarme - ¿Qué te parece que nos casemos en diez días?_

_- Si hubiera tenido líquido en mi boca, todo habría salido disparado. Lo miré con los ojos abiertos ante la sorpresa, no podía creer en sus palabras, pero su rostro decía que hablaba de lo más en serio, ese chico, mi prometido, quería casarse en solo diez días._

_- ¿Entiendes lo que me estás diciendo? – Edward asintió mientras tomaba asiento en su sofá de cuero negro - ¿Qué le diremos a nuestros padres? ¡Jasper!_

_- ¿Tenemos que decirles?_

_- ¡Edward! – Mi novio se encogió de hombros sin dejar de mirarme._

_- ¿Crees que si les contamos que queremos casarnos, aceptarán? Creerán exactamente lo que tú crees… O estás embarazada o solo se trata del viaje a España – No dejé de mirarlo en ningún momento – Solo casémonos, no me importa dónde, solo quiero decir oficialmente que eres mi esposa, luego podremos contarle a Carlisle, a Esme, a tus padres y hasta soportaré las críticas y discursos de Jasper… Pero cuando volvamos de España._

_- Cariño… Serán dos años._

_- Dos años maravillosos sabiendo que eres mi mujer – No pude evitar sonreír. – Anda, acepta._

_Una locura sin dudar, pero nadie mejor que yo entendía lo excitante que sonaba. Ambos casándonos clandestinamente para luego huir a otro continente, viviendo dos años solos, disfrutando del otro, conociéndonos, amándonos y luego dar la sorpresa de que somos marido y mujer. Nadie se sorprendería, éramos dos locos que amaban la vida y se amaban locamente, todo se podía esperar de nosotros._

_Lo miré fijamente mientras una risita escapaba de mi boca. Edward también se rio mientras dejaba la copa en la mesa de centro, reposaba sus brazos en el respaldo del sofá sin dejar de mirarme. Corrí a su regazo quedando a horcajadas con las piernas a cada lado de sus caderas, tomándolo del cuello y dejando un beso cálido en sus labios. Sus manos fueron directamente hacia mi cintura, buscando fricción, buscando que nuestros cuerpos quedaran aún más apegados. Apoyé mis manos en su pecho alejándome._

_- ¿Qué te parece Las Vegas?_

_- Podemos ir mañana mismo. – Entorné los ojos._

_- Pasado mañana en la fiesta de graduación, estarán nuestros padres… Hace un rato me dijiste en diez días, además quiero un lindo vestido._

_- Bien, en diez días serás mi esposa._

_._

_._

Sí, toda la culpa la tenía yo. Era lo más rápido, un paseo a Las Vegas, quince minutos dentro de una capilla y saldríamos como marido y mujer. Así lo hicimos, diez días después; dos chicos graduados que habían despedido a sus familias quedando en verse en unos días, ahora estaban casados… Felizmente casados.

Lo que siguió fue dar la noticia de que ambos partiríamos a España, Edward había logrado convencerme, yo trabajaría como ayudante de un diseñador reconocido de la zona mientras mi "novio" hacía su posgrado. Estaríamos dos años y luego volveríamos a Estados Unidos, directamente a New York donde nuestro rubro era más cotizado. Nuestros padres estuvieron de acuerdo, Charlie y Jasper fueron los más reticentes en aceptar, pero sabían que Edward me cuidaría e impediría que algo malo me sucediera. Todos festejamos y nos desearon buen viaje.

La siguiente locura fue el aviso que le llegó a Edward días antes del viaje. Yo estaba en casa de mis padres preparando las maletas, había traído todo de New Haven, y ahora debía elegir entre lo que verdaderamente ocuparía, pensando en que en Europa compraría más prendas. El chico me llamó al móvil, no alcancé a decir nada cuando escuché que leía una carta. Se habían enterado que habíamos contraído matrimonio, por lo que al cónyuge del estudiante se le daban ciertos privilegios con tal que pasara una estadía más agradable mientras mi marido estaba estudiando. Un lugar más amplio, un sueldo base y algunas facilidades para encontrar trabajo. De esa última parte no tenía por qué preocuparme.

La única condición era hacer oficial la declaración en tierras españolas, debido a sus leyes. Eran muy apegados al núcleo familiar, conservadores, por lo que cuidaban que fuera registrado legalmente un matrimonio para poder otorgar los beneficios que daba la beca. Recuerdo que por mi cabeza no pasó nada más que un sí, ya estaba casada y no importaba que toda Europa supiera lo mismo. Edward aseguraba que esa información no llegaría a manos de sus padres, ni a la de los míos ya que toda documentación se giraría a nuestra nueva residencia.

Dos días después de haber llegado a España, estábamos frente a un registro civil confirmando nuestros votos, siendo legalmente ante la Unión Europea los Señores Cullen… ¡Qué bien sonaba!

¡Ahora estaba metida en un lío por esa estupidez! En vez de habernos conformado con el departamento inicial y los gastos básicos de la beca, debía pagar un mayor precio, un divorcio, vivir dos meses con ese hombre donde lo único que haríamos sería discutir hasta que el asistente social por fin se diera cuenta que no podíamos convivir bajo el mismo techo.

Qué más daba, no podía seguir acostada. Enojada tiré las sábanas hacia atrás, bajé de la cama en dirección al baño mientras pisaba firme como una niña con berrinche. Lo único que pensé era en tomar una ducha o un baño de espuma, pero necesitaba que el agua corriera rápido por mi cuerpo, por lo que la ducha era la mejor opción.

Salí envuelta en la toalla buscando qué ponerme. Pensé en salir pero no estaba de ánimos ni de humor, sabía que era mi último día en Roma, debía aprovecharlo; pero esa mañana no estaba en mi mejor momento, tal vez saldría más tarde. Justamente encontré algo para llevar mientras estuviera encerrada en mi habitación, un vestido sobre la rodilla, floreado, en color rosado, naranjo, verde y blanco, era muy sencillo, me encantaba.

Volví al baño para arreglarme, no podía mirarme al espejo y no maquillarme para ocultar los signos del agotamiento que se reflejaban en mi rostro; algo de sombra tal vez y una capa de rímel. Peiné mi cabello, dejándolo suelto sobre mis hombros, tomé algo de perfume para luego mirarme al espejo aprobando mi vestuario. Intenté sonreír pero fue imposible, aún tenía imágenes de ese momento de mi vida.

Gruñí, no podía estropear el último día, pero tampoco quería salir, por lo que mi mejor decisión fue llamar a recepción y arrendar una película… Sí, otra película; tal vez de esa forma olvidara por una o dos horas a ese hombre que podía revolucionar mi vida. También pedí que vinieran a ordenar mi cuarto, yo podía ir a dar un paseo por el hotel mientras lo hacían. Cinco minutos después, llegó una mujer de mediana edad anunciándose como el servicio. Le sonreí mientras tomaba mi bolso, me colocaba unas sandalias y salía.

El lugar era hermoso, maravillada de la forma en cómo se guardaba la antigüedad en el exterior, aunque por dentro era todo muy moderno, pero jugando con algunos detalles que no olvidaban que estaba en una de las ciudades más antiguas del mundo. Mirar las paredes, sus cuadros, las personas que se hospedaban, inmunes a la infraestructura, no como yo que seguía fascinada, admirada por cada detalle.

Sin darme cuenta, llegué a un patio de exterior donde había algunas mesas, cada una con un mantel blanco, el suelo de pórfido y algunos toldos que evitaban que llegaran los rayos de sol sobre la cabeza de los visitantes. Los pilares rodeados de enredaderas, y en un sector, aprovechando el área verde, una pequeña sala de estar donde se podía esperar a que alguna mesa desocupara.

Sin detenerme más con mi trabajo, inconscientemente tomé una mesa, dejé mi bolso en una silla mientras yo me sentaba en la siguiente, dejando que mi cuerpo por fin descansara, a lo menos, ese era el propósito. En cosa de segundos, apareció un mesero preguntándome si quería beber algún trago o algo refrescante. Le agradecí mientras pedía un jugo natural, nada de alcohol, sabía lo que hacía en mí. El hombre me dio un asentimiento con una sonrisa antes de volver hacia el bar.

Miré a mi alrededor buscando a los demás turistas, había solo tres mesas ocupadas aparte de la que estaba utilizando. Un hombre leyendo el periódico con un habano en la mano derecha, tenía el ceño fruncido así que imaginé que la noticia no debía ser buena, tal vez habían bajado las acciones o un accidente fatal, o algún tema político, qué sé yo. Sacudí la cabeza, ese habano me había contagiado las ganas de un cigarrillo, pero jamás había traído alguno en el bolso; no fumaba, solo en eventos sociales si alguien más lo estaba haciendo… _"Hasta que conociste a Edward"_… Conciencia, múdate lo más lejos por favor, tal vez tú deberías ir a vivir con ese hombre por los dos meses… _"Con mucho gusto"_…Bufé, no podía creer que estuviera discutiendo conmigo misma.

Dos mesas después de la mía, se encontraban dos chicas; de seguro aún iban en la universidad y habían venido de viaje, una escapada del estrés. Se reían a viva voz sin importar quién estuviera a su alrededor, volví a mirar al hombre del periódico. En una de esas su ceño se trataba de las risas de las chicas, no lo dejaban concentrarse; pero no era mi problema, no sería yo quien las hiciera callar, al fin de cuentas, yo fui igual a ellas… _"No dejabas de reír cuando tu esposo estaba cerca"_… ¿¡Podrías callarte!?... _"La verdad duele, ¿cierto?"_… Tomé aire cerrando los ojos, concentrándome en la última mesa ocupada, una pareja de ancianos, sonreí involuntariamente.

La señora revolvía el líquido de una taza mientras que el hombre mayor la miraba enamorado. Era una hermosa escena, se podía ver a kilómetros que aún estaban enamorados y debían llevar muchos años juntos… _"Así serías tú y Edward si no hubieras escapado"_… ¡Definitivamente te mandaré lejos!... _"¿Qué culpa tengo en decir la verdad?"_… Estás estropeando mis vacaciones… _"Debiste pensarlo mejor"_… Esto era un caso perdido, eché la cabeza hacia atrás cerrando los ojos e inevitablemente los recuerdos vinieron a mi mente.

.

.

_Llevábamos cuatro días en Barcelona. La despedida había sido lo más difícil, dejar a nuestra familia… Para comenzar la nuestra. Para el momento en que llegamos a nuestro departamento todo se nos había olvidado. Se ubicaba en el mismo centro de la ciudad, algo alejados de la universidad y del trabajo, pero nos encantaba. Estábamos ubicados en un barrio antiguo, por dentro estaba modernizado. Era lamentable que no pudiera hacer uso de mis habilidades para con la decoración; el lugar no era nuestro para siempre, solo por dos años._

_En cuatro días habíamos hecho de todo. Primer día, organizarnos, maletas, comestibles, todo lo necesario para vivir. Edward, obstinado, había hecho todo lo posible porque su preciado Volvo viniera, así que dentro de una semana, lo tendríamos con nosotros._

_El segundo día lo habíamos ocupado en pasar por la universidad para saber qué necesitábamos tramitar con el propósito de hacer legal nuestro matrimonio en Europa y luego correr a un registro civil y volver a casarnos… Todo entre risas. Dos chicos de 23 años, recién egresados de la universidad, casados y locos de amor. El juez nos miraba con el ceño fruncido, con ese gesto de considerando si debería en casarnos o no. Ya estaba sorprendido al ver nuestro certificado de matrimonio en Estados Unidos y estaba segura que escuché algo así como "insensatos", pero no conocía mucho el idioma. Y siendo sincera, nada importaba cuando miraba a mi esposo con una sonrisa brillante en su rostro._

_El tercer día, tratamos de conocer el barrio donde viviríamos ese tiempo, buscar rutas hacia mi trabajo y hacia la universidad. También aprovechamos de pasear y cada uno perderse en lo que le gustaba, Edward en la arquitectura y yo en el diseño. En muchas cosas congeniábamos, como en otras no estábamos de acuerdo, pero sabíamos que si cedíamos en ciertas cosas, seríamos un muy buen equipo de trabajo para un futuro. Una hermosa empresa familiar._

_Ese cuarto día, habíamos decidido no hacer nada. Por la mañana nos quedamos en cama hasta tarde, hacíamos el amor y luego nos quedábamos abrazados escuchando la vida en Barcelona. Una vez fue la hora de almuerzo, después de forcejear con los brazos de Edward, logré preparar algo de comida liviana y llevarla a la cama donde yacía mi esposo… No podía evitar sonreír ante esa palabra. Cuando terminamos, por unanimidad, decidimos salir a dar una vuelta, debíamos aprovechar esa semana para disfrutar del lugar, ya que luego sería difícil._

_No nos quisimos alejar mucho debido a que no conocíamos, Edward estaba acostumbrado a andar en coche por lo que se sentía incómodo moviéndose por sus propios pies. Yo solo rodaba los ojos._

_Mirábamos a las personas transitar por las calles del centro de la ciudad. Nos habíamos sentado en una pequeña plaza para conocer la alocada vida que tendríamos que lidiar por esos dos años. De vez en cuando hacíamos comentarios de quien pasaba en frente, los ceños fruncidos o quienes iban concentrados en su música, algunos al parecer atrasados en su camino hacia algún lugar… Y nosotros aún teníamos tiempo para descansar._

_Edward entraba en una semana a su posgrado, mientras que yo tenía la suerte de esperar dos semanas para ingresar a mi primer trabajo. Mi hombre estaba algo envidioso, pero sabía cómo controlarlo; una larga sesión de besos y algo de romance en la cama, podía solucionar todo._

_Me recosté en su pecho, sonreí al sentir sus brazos aferrarse más hacia mi cuerpo y sus labios dejaban un tierno beso en mi cabello. Con mis manos acaricié sus piernas, una a cada lado de mi cuerpo. Levanté la mirada para encontrarme con esos maravillosos ojos verdes y mi sonrisa favorita, él sin dejar de mirarme, con un discreto movimiento de su cabeza, señaló hacia un extremo de la plaza._

_Miré en la dirección buscando algo que llamara la atención, pero solo vi una pareja de abuelos. Él la tomaba por los hombros mientras que la mujer lo envolvía con ojos de enamorada… los mismos ojos con que yo miraba a mi marido. Inevitablemente sonreí._

_- ¿A esa edad, seremos cómo ellos? – Me preguntó en un susurro._

_- ¿Llegaremos a esa edad? – Pregunté bromeando mientras sentía el pecho vibrar de Edward._

_- Claro que sí… Tú tan hermosa como siempre, teniendo que soportar a un quejicas como yo. – Ambos nos reímos, me tomó de la barbilla para que lo mirara fijamente. – En serio, quiero que seamos así._

_- Lo prometo… - Le susurré mientras esperaba sus labios sobre los míos._

_._

_._

Y eso jamás pasó… El romance había muerto a los nueve meses… _"¡Tú lo mataste!"_… ¡Esto era frustrante! No quiero seguir soportando esa conciencia, la regalaré… _"No puedes"_. Bufé mientras me ponía de pie sin importarme si mi pedido había llegado o no; tomé mi bolso y volví a la habitación, ya debía de estar arreglada. Quería tomar una siesta y olvidarme del mundo, si era posible, en especial de esa insoportable voz chillona en mi cabeza… _"No soy chillona"_… Sí lo eres.

Gracias al cielo, mi habitación estaba impecable y vacía. En algún momento me desligué de mi bolso y me tumbé en la cama, buscando ese espacio en blanco que guardaba en mi mente para refugiarme, buscando esa soledad que necesitaba, ahora más que nunca. Y por fin lo logré, un lugar solo para mí, donde la molesta conciencia no podría interferir. No supe en qué momento me quedé dormida.

.

.

_Otro día que intentábamos solucionar los problemas. Esta vez, Edward quería remediar las cosas invitándome a comer y luego un paseo, yo acepté como siempre._

_Íbamos en silencio después de la cena, no teníamos un rumbo fijo, solo caminábamos buscando esa paz para poder conversar seriamente con respecto a lo que estábamos pasando. Suspiré profundamente mientras miraba el suelo, sentía que me faltaba el aire. Tal vez por todas las lágrimas que había perdido la noche anterior, esperando a que mi esposo volviera a casa. Sentí esa tan conocida y tranquilizadora corriente eléctrica cuando Edward me tocaba. Lentamente bajé la mirada._

_Edward buscaba mi mano, miré su rostro, pero seguía contemplando la calle mientras entrelazaba nuestros dedos para terminar tomados de la mano de una forma tan íntima para nosotros. No podía negarlo, por fin me sentía en casa, desde el día anterior._

_El día estaba parcial, algunas nubes pero los claros de sol lograban mostrar presencia cuando tenían su oportunidad… ¿Yo podría darle otra oportunidad?_

_Sin darme cuenta, estábamos frente a un parque hermoso y tan grande, lleno de vegetación de todo tipo, desde palmeras hasta helechos que cubrían una hermosa infraestructura que jamás había visto en mi tiempo en Barcelona. Lo miré preguntando qué hacíamos ahí, Edward solo me regaló una sonrisa mientras nos dirigía hacia un gran lago y varios islotes dentro de este. Era un lugar hermoso, varios monumentos de cada época de la vida de esa ciudad. Nuevamente, sin darme cuenta, uno de los brazos de mi marido estaba en mi cintura, atrayéndome hacia sí mismo, buscando esa seguridad de que yo no me iría a ningún lado. Una sonrisa escapó mientras lo tomaba de su cintura, pude ver cómo su expresión se ensanchaba mientras se acercaba a un pequeño puerto donde había un par de botes._

_Para mi sorpresa, arrendó uno de ellos; le entregó dinero al hombre que cuidaba mientras recibía las indicaciones para manejar y por dónde debíamos movernos. Le dio las gracias para luego tomar mi mano e indicarme que subiera. Abrí los ojos de miedo mientras ambos hombres me sostenían de una mano, para ayudarme a entrar en la embarcación; este se movía como si tuviera la intención de botarme, pero una sola mirada a Edward me daba la seguridad de que él no me dejaría caer. Subió tras de mí, tomó los remos y salimos a lago abierto… Me reí de mi propio mal chiste._

_Seguimos en silencio mientras mirábamos la belleza del lugar, las diferentes plantas exóticas y especies acuáticas que se podían apreciar y más los monumentos que pasaban a nuestro alrededor._

_- Sabes que te amo, ¿cierto? – Lo miré fijamente sin responder –, siento lo que pasó ayer._

_- Tu desconfianza nos puede jugar caro, Edward._

_- Lo sé, soy un idiota. – Negué mientras le regalaba una pequeña sonrisa._

_- No lo eres, solo debes confiar en mí._

_- ¿Podrás perdonarme? ¿Nuevamente? – Me di cuenta que nos habíamos detenido en medio del lugar, los remos estaban enganchados y Edward tomaba mi mano._

_- Te amo, Edward. – Negó mientras llevaba su vista hacia abajo y volvía a mirarme con angustia._

_- Puedes amarme pero no perdonarme, no es lo mismo. – Me acerqué lentamente mientras el bote se movía, lo tomé del rostro mirándolo fijamente._

_- Te amo y te perdono…Solo necesito que recuerdes que yo estoy aquí por ti, por nosotros._

_Tomó mis manos besando las palmas para luego mirarme con esos hermosos ojos verdes. Se acercó para besarme con tanta pasión, logrando que se nos olvidara dónde nos encontrábamos, tanto así que jamás nos dimos cuenta cómo el bote se movía creando pequeñas olas, tampoco cómo alguien nos gritaba y menos cómo el pequeño bote se daba vuelta regalándonos un baño de agua fría._

_Con el agua hasta dentro de las orejas, salí a la superficie para tomar aire mientras buscaba a Edward quien ya estaba acercándose para tomarme. No pude evitar reírme a carcajadas y que mi marido me siguiera mientras la multitud se acercaba a la orilla y miraba la escena. Pero en ese momento nada importaba más que nosotros; volví a besarlo mientras esperábamos a los de seguridad que definitivamente nos darían un regaño por no cuidarnos de estos accidentes, por décima vez._

_._

_._

Me sobresalté al escuchar un estruendo en mi puerta. Abrí los ojos, levanté la cabeza mirando en esa dirección esperando que solo fuera una equivocación, pero los golpes volvieron a sentirse. Fruncí el ceño mientras me colocaba de pie para correr hacia la puerta y evitar que quien estuviera al otro lado la tirara abajo.

Sin embargo, no esperaba encontrarlo ahí, vestido con su mejor traje de diseñador, y su nueva postura rígida, la cual mostraba superioridad y que tanto podía cohibirme. Tampoco esa mirada fría que me volvía de piedra, no como antes cuando podía llevarme al mismo infierno, pero que disfrutaba. No pude moverme de mi lugar.

Una de sus manos me tomó de mi hombro derecho para correrme y poder entrar hacia el sector más amplio de la habitación. No sé cómo fue que logré cerrar la puerta y volver en mis pasos para quedarme en el inicio del pasillo mirando a ese despampanante hombre que aún me dejaba las piernas de lana o revolvía todo en mi cabeza. Tomó una bocanada de aire antes de mirarme nuevamente extendiéndome unos papeles, yo no reaccioné para tomarlos así que suspiró mientras los dejaba en el escritorio.

- Debes elegir el día y dónde viviremos.

- ¿Qué?

- No esperaré a que en tu cabeza se solucione todo… Quiero ese divorcio.

…

.

* * *

.

**¡HOLA A TODOS!**

Sí, pueden gritar, levantar las manos y decir: "es un milagro, Camili no demoró en actualizar". Dije que ahora tenía tiempo y lo he ocupado muy bien, ¿no creen?

Bien, Edward furioso dio su brazo a torcer en un principio pero no podía irse así nada más, ahora está poniendo los puntos sobre la i, quiere ese divorcio. ¿Qué piensan ustedes?

Ahora debemos saber que dice Bella, ¿se negará? ¿Aceptará?

El próximo capítulo está en proceso, estoy muy emocionada, porque todo se decide y puede desatar el odio como el amor.

Bien, debo dejarlas, aproveché estos minutos en la mañana para actualizar porque debo salir a un almuerzo familiar. Esto de las festividades baja el cariño en la familia y todos quieren verse antes para planear noche buena, navidad, año nuevo y vacaciones en familia.

Les deseo una excelente semana y como prometí, tenerles un regalito de navidad.

Agradezco a los lectores que siguen conmigo después de mi larga ausencia, espero lo haberlos defraudado, gracias a _**CaroBereCullen, Alitac, quizas, Nicole BC, MAM, las gemelas**_ y todos los lectores anónimos. También a quienes se dieron el tiempo de dejar su review:

**EDLFG12345**, nuevo integrante de nuestra familia, espero te haya gustado y sigas acompañándonos, me encantaría saber tu opinión capitulo a capitulo, un beso.

**Atenaschan**, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, sé que tarde y fue lo que más me pediste, pero aquí estoy, recuperando el tiempo perdido. Ya viste como se comportó Edward, ahora falta si Bella aceptara o no. Un beso grande.

**LauraECS**, ¿ahora me odias menos? Cumplí, te dije que actualizaría antes y lo hice. Espero que hayas más preguntas y te atrevas a hacerlas. Un beso, nos seguimos contactando (esperando la videollamada)

**Jupy**, que lindo tenerte aun por aquí. Como veras Bella no actuó de la mejor manera pero Edward tampoco de quedo atrás, ahora falta tomar la decisión más importante. Nos vemos, un beso.

**Aries al**, ¿esto ha estado bueno? Eso espero, Edward dando su brazo a torcer pero luego dando la sorpresa con palabras firmes. Espero verte en los comentarios de este capítulo, besos.

.


	10. Capítulo 10: Nosotros

_Capítulo beteado por Marta Salazar, Beta FFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_

* * *

_PASEN POR MI BLOG - FOTOS, MUSICA Y PAISAJES QUE INSPIRAN A ESTA HISTORIA_

_www . camilimaninamh . blogspot . com_

* * *

___**(1)**__Canción recomendada: Rival_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Capítulo 10: Nosotros**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Había decidido preparar mi comida favorita, necesitaba algo que me alegrara el día. El trabajo había estado algo tenso debido a dos proyectos donde el cliente no estaba contento con los últimos resultados, pero gracias a mi importunado apunte, como decía mi jefa, habíamos solucionado uno de ellos; pero aún quedaba trabajo por hacer y una empresa como ésta, no podía tener esos deslices, cuan mínimo fueran._

_Miré el departamento vacío, suspiré, otro día sola, esperando que el milagro pasara. Sabía que debía entenderlo, de esto se trataba, este era su futuro, yo venía a acompañarlo y apoyarlo en todo… Pero a veces me sentía sola, muy sola. Se lo había dicho, sin embargo, al parecer su trabajo y sus estudios podían más que su esposa. Dejé mi bolso sobre el sofá, me quité la chaqueta y caminé hacia la cocina devolviéndome hacia la puerta principal donde quedaba uno de mis lugares favoritos._

_Saqué todos los ingredientes necesarios para hacer una 'ratatouille'. Comencé a cortar, los ordené en la fuente y luego coloqué algunos condimentos que solo conseguía en este país. Encendí el horno y esperé un rato a que se calentara mientras me servía una copa de vino. Miré la hora, ya se estaba haciendo tarde como cada día, pero tenía cierta esperanza de que hoy fuera diferente, era viernes y podríamos cenar juntos y luego salir, dar una vuelta, nada extravagante, solo una noche juntos. Volví a concentrarme, tomé la fuente y la metí al horno, coloqué la alarma, tomé mi copa y volví a la sala._

_Abrí el ventanal para que el lugar se temperara un poco, afuera corría una brisa después del espantoso calor de toda la mañana. Tomé otro sorbo de vino mientras miraba el paisaje, un sitio hermoso para vivir, tal vez podríamos quedarnos un tiempo más luego de que terminara sus estudios o mejor aún, quedarnos algunos años, probar cómo nos iba en un lugar diferente. Sabíamos que nos esperaban, pero necesitaba un tiempo para ambos, sin el estrés universitario ni proyectos, solo nosotros dos._

_**(1)**__La puerta se cerró de un portazo, fruncí el ceño, dejé la copa sobre la pequeña mesa que estaba en la terraza, me di la vuelta para recibirlo. Su ceño fruncido decía que no era el mejor momento. Me quedé quieta esperando a que dejara sus cosas. Pasó inmediatamente a nuestro cuarto sin siquiera saludarme o mirarme a lo menos. Puse mis manos sobre mi estómago queriendo abrazarme, darme las fuerzas para lo que venía._

_Cuando lo vi volver a la sala, sus ojos se detuvieron en mí, su expresión seguía siendo la misma. Sus puños estaban cerrados. Cerré los ojos instantáneamente, esperando lo que llegaba._

_- ¿Por qué, nuevamente? –Tomé aire para abrir los ojos con frialdad._

_- ¿Qué hice ahora?_

_- ¿Qué hacías con Antonio ayer? –Pasé mis manos por mi frente intentando tranquilizarme._

_- Me acompañó a la hora de almuerzo luego de que me dijeras que tú no podías, me vio deprimida y quiso alegrarme el día…_

_- Y tú inmediatamente corres a sus brazos. –Dio dos pasos hacia mí._

_- Solo fui cordial, ya lo hemos hablado, Edward._

_- Y aún no me entiendes. –no lo soporté más._

_- ¡Tú tampoco me entiendes! ¿Qué más debo hacer para que te des cuenta que solo te amo a ti y por eso te busco? Porque quiero estar contigo._

_- Siempre me buscas cuando estoy ocupado… Debes entenderlo, Bella, este es nuestro futuro._

_- ¿Y si luego de que termines, sigues igual? ¿Tendré que soportarlo de por vida? No, Edward, no lo soportaré. –Se rio entre dientes._

_- Así que te vas con el primer hombre que te diga palabras bonitas. –Negué intentando controlar las lágrimas._

_- No soportaré esto de nuevo… ¡Escúchame, Edward! ¡Escúchate lo que dices!_

_- Solo digo lo que veo. –Fruncí el ceño sin creer lo que decía._

_- ¿Qué me has visto? ¿Cuándo me has visto con Antonio? –Bajó la vista sabiendo que yo tenía razón… Jamás nos había visto._

_- Felipe los ha visto…_

_- ¡Y tú le crees más a ese que a tu propia esposa! ¡Qué ironía!_

_- Él no me mentiría…_

_- ¡Pues te equivocas! Ese chico está metiendo estupideces en tu cabeza y tú le crees… Él nos está separando, Edward… Y tú no te das cuenta._

_- No digas eso..._

_- ¡Es la verdad!_

_Miré sus nudillos cada vez más blancos, sabía lo que venía, Me dejaría con las palabras en la boca mientras volvía a salir por la puerta, y se iría a quién sabe dónde, solo hasta que se controlara. Luego una salida para pedir disculpas, yo tontamente enamorada aceptaba, pero esta vez no lo permitiría._

_- No saldrás… -Me miró sorprendido._

_- Sabes que lo hago por tu bien._

_- ¡No quiero que lo hagas! ¡Dime lo que tengas que decir! ¡No te escondas!_

_- ¿Quieres que te diga que eres una sinvergüenza por engañarme con un compañero de trabajo? ¿Eso quieres? –Retrocedí un paso colocando una mano en la boca sin creer -¿Eso quieres?... Intento que estés contenta, sé que debe ser difícil vivir conmigo, todo el tiempo que paso fuera, pero intento hacerlo bien._

_- Con joyas o flores, eso no se logra… Ni siquiera por la noche quieres hacer el amor conmigo. –No pude evitarlo, las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas. – Estoy sola porque tú quieres eso… Te has olvidado que en casa te espera tu mujer, y dejas que los demás piensen por ti…_

_- No digas eso de Felipe._

_- ¡Estoy harta de Felipe! ¡Tiene tu cabeza manipulada! ¡Ya ni siquiera me crees!_

_- ¡Me has sido infiel, Bella!_

_- ¡Eso es mentira!_

_- ¡Es verdad! Hombre que te flirteé y tú caes… Como una cualquiera…_

_En dos pasos estaba cerca de su cara dándole una bofetada, eso era lo máximo que podía soportar. No podía creer que lo hubiera dicho. Tomé mi bolso, esta vez sería yo quien diera un paseo para pensar antes de querer matarlo con mis propias manos y luego no arrepentirme._

_Sentí una de sus fuertes manos sobre mi brazo, deteniéndome, lo miré fríamente intentando que me soltara._

_- ¿Qué haces?_

_- Saldré a tomar aire… ¿No te parece conocido? –Sus ojos brillaban como el mismo infierno, logré soltarme caminando rápidamente, pero no esperé escuchar eso. _

_- ¡Si te vas, no vuelvas!_

_- Así lo hice._

_._

_._

Abrí los ojos intentando no demostrar alguna reacción violenta. Terminaría loca con estos sueños, no podría soportar seguir recordando mientras intentaba descansar, menos con el mismo hombre de éstos a mi lado, en el asiento continúo, en el avión de regreso a New York.

Seguía siendo todo muy borroso, creía recordar a Edward en mi cuarto de hotel entregándome la copia oficial del divorcio y pidiéndome un lugar y fecha. Yo sin saber qué responder y luego me estaba preguntando cuándo era la fecha de mi vuelo. Al parecer eso lo contesté porque inmediatamente sacó su móvil y comenzó a hacer llamadas en italiano, las cuales no entendía y tampoco me interesaba entender. Lentamente dirigí mi atención hacia los papeles, mirándolos detenidamente como si creyera que fueran a explotar en cualquier momento, justo en mis manos.

Decían exactamente lo mismo que los que yo tenía, solo que estos ya estaban firmados por él. Lo único de más, era una carta para el Registro Civil de España, donde dejaba un espacio en blanco donde anotar la dirección de residencia que mantendríamos y nuevamente mi espacio vacío para firmar, ya que Edward había estampado la suya, tan hermosa como siempre.

Lo otro que recuerdo, es yendo a buscarme al día siguiente con un chofer, metieron mis maletas junto a otras y dirigirnos hacia el aeropuerto. Luego bajarnos ambos, cada uno con su equipaje, hacer el '_checklist'_ y luego ingresar a Policía Internacional_. _Ahora estaba sentada a su lado, esperando las ocho horas que teníamos de vuelo.

Antes de quedarme dormida pensaba en si había firmado o no, o qué residencia habíamos colocado, pero no recordaba nada, y menos ahora con ese sueño en mi cabeza. Intenté tomar aire pero como siempre, en el avión me era imposible. Miré a mi lado, Edward estaba inmerso en su teléfono por lo que no me prestaba atención. Fui a levantarme de la silla cuando automáticamente se giró a mirarme. Me preguntó a dónde iba y solo pude decirle que iba al baño, asintió mientras volvía su concentración al bendito teléfono.

En el baño me mojé la cara, intenté arreglarme el cabello y me miré fijamente intentando recordar todo lo sucedido desde que Edward había interrumpido en mi habitación, preguntándome qué había hecho, no podía no recordarlo, era insólito. Debía saber si había firmado y dónde viviríamos, estaría en serios problemas si había dicho que nos quedaríamos en Europa, Kate no estaría contenta con esa idea. Pero si estábamos volviendo a la gran manzana debía ser porque había decidido vivir aquí… ¿Habría firmado realmente?... _¿Es en serio que no recuerdas nada?_... Oh, ya te extrañaba conciencia… _¡Vamos, debes buscar un poco más!_... ¿Por qué no me ayudas?... _Solo soy tu conciencia, no tu archivador, la memoria está del otro lado_… Cerré los ojos, pero nada. Sin más, volví a mi puesto, necesitaba averiguar cuántas horas nos faltaban para llegar.

Para mi sorpresa, Edward ya no estaba con su celular en las manos, tenía los ojos cerrados, como si qusiera dormir pero su postura decía que era imposible; muy recto, las manos firmes tomando el posabrazos y las piernas flectadas. Me senté en mi puesto sin tomarle importancia, pero como siempre, era más débil… _Siempre eres más débil en lo que refiere a ese hombre_… Deberías ir a dormir, ¿no crees?

- ¿Estás durmiendo? –Edward negó sin decir nada -¿Vas a dormir? –Tomó aire antes de abrir los ojos y mirarme intensamente.

- ¿Qué necesitas?

- Los… los papeles de…

Al parecer, no tuve necesidad de seguir tartamudeando para que buscara en su bolsillo interior de la chaqueta, un sobre blanco que me entregó sin advertencia o alguna amenaza, algo así como: si los rompes, haremos otro. Saqué los papeles, primero me topé con el de divorcio… Confirmado, estaba firmado por ambos. Bien, eso quiere decir que sí firmé, estamos en trámites de divorcio, en dos meses estaré separada y divorciada… _¿Eso te molesta? ¿Te entristece?_... ¡Dije que fueras a dormir! El siguiente papel era el lugar de residencia, pero tenía otro documento adjunto que por alguna razón no recordaba. Miré a mi acompañante quien había vuelto a la misma postura, ojos cerrados y esa tensión permanente. ¿Tan mal le hacia mi presencia? ¿O se trataba de su trabajo?

Volví la vista a los papeles, se trataba de un documento donde se especificaba la residencia donde debía vivir la pareja en cuestión, para confirmar que la convivencia era imposible, y que en tres ocasiones iría una persona de asistencia social. La primera, para confirmar el domicilio y datos de los involucrados. Luego una segunda visita sin aviso para observar los cambios o confirmar lo anunciado en la demanda, es decir, nos querían encontrar sorpresivamente, yo enterrándole un cuchillo a mi marido o en un beso apasionado; era más posible la primera opción. Y por último, la visita final, donde se entregaba una fecha para el juicio donde se dividían los bienes, los tratos a mutuo acuerdo y el documento que decía que estaba divorciada. Esperaba poder sobrevivir a esa tortura.

Mis ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa al ver la dirección del domicilio, no correspondía a mi departamento.

- ¡¿The Ritz Carlton Residences!? –A mi lado, Edward dio un brinco.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Un hotel? ¿Tienes un hotel? –Su ceño se frunció al darse cuenta de lo que hablaba mientras le mostraba el documento.

- ¿Es que no pusiste atención a nada de lo que dije ayer? –Me sonrojé como respuesta, él suspiró. – Claro que el hotel no es mío, tengo un departamento en él, solo eso… Ayer me dijiste que tu departamento era muy pequeño para los dos, así que te di esta opción, a la que aceptaste. –Creía recordar algo de eso, volví a mirar el documento.

- ¿Battery Park? Está muy lejos de mi trabajo. –Suspiró y yo me sonrojé aún más, al parecer ya habíamos tenido esta conversación.

- Me dijiste que tenías un coche en casa, igualmente estará a tu disposición otro que está aparcado en el mismo lugar… Y antes que sigas preguntando, te pregunté si te molestaba viajar a lo menos una vez a Italia y tú aceptaste. –Busqué en la siguiente hoja donde salía anotada una dirección en…

- Venecia… -susurré.

_- Delec_ tiene una sede en esa ciudad y necesito volver en algún momento, como tú me dijiste que tenías que volver por mi casa, así que estaremos cerca. –Solo asentí - ¿Alguna otra pregunta? -Negué.

Así que ahora tampoco volvería a mi departamento, viviría por dos meses en la residencia en uno de los hoteles más costosos y elegantes. Me di un golpe mental al creer que el hotel pertenecía a Edward, el nombre lo decía todo. Pero definitivamente deberíamos pasar por mi hogar, debía buscar mis cosas y mi coche, o tal vez lo haría al día siguiente; Kate me había dado un día de gracia por si venía cansada del viaje. Apoyé mi cabeza en el respaldo, terminaría agotada si seguía razonando.

Nos quedaban dos horas para llegar al aeropuerto, por lo que decidí buscar en que gastar el tiempo, sabía que mi acompañante no me hablaría durante el viaje restante, así que llamé a una azafata para pedirle alguna revista o tal vez ver una película. Ya había dormido bastante, como resultado, esa no era una opción. Finalmente leí todas las revistas que tenía el avión, me enteré de algunos chismes, de economía, de mi centro laboral, hasta me sorprendí ver mi nombre en una de las revistas, donde decían que estaba nominada entre una de las diseñadoras más prestigiadas de New York por segundo año consecutivo. Esperaba que nadie viera eso, menos mis padres, ya veía que enmarcarían la noticia como lo habían hecho con una anterior.

A los mil pies de altura, se encendieron las luces para colocarse el cinturón. Edward mágicamente se despertó e hizo lo que le señalaban. Me ponía algo nerviosa en este momento del vuelo, no me gustaban los despegues y aterrizajes por lo que siempre intentaba buscar un punto de distracción.

- Color favorito.

Miré desconcertada a mi lado intentando entender qué decía Edward, él seguía mirando hacia el frente. Yo hice lo mismo buscando entender su pregunta, pero volvió a repetirla, esta vez mirándome. Sin siquiera pensarlo, me sonrojé al sentir su intensa mirada verde.

- ¿Color favorito? –él asintió - ¿Y eso para qué? –Enarcó una ceja como si fuera obvio; los recuerdos vinieron a mi memoria y también levanté la ceja -. ¿Veinte preguntas? –Edward volvió a asentir pero esta vez apareció una sonrisa –.Sigue siendo el verde.

- Te toca. –Estaba desconcertada, pero seguí el juego.

- ¿Casa o departamento? –Se rio entre dientes.

- Sabes esa respuesta. –También me reí.

- Tú sabías mi color…

- Departamento, ¿mar o campo?

- Mar... ¿Morena o rubia? –Otra risa escapó de su pecho lo que causó que algunos pasajeros nos miraran.

- Morenas… ¿Libro o música?

- ¡Esa es difícil! –Edward se encogió de hombros mientras miraba hacia el frente y luego volvía a mirarme con suficiencia –Mmm… Creo que un buen libro, pero depende con qué música estemos comparando.

- Solo debes elegir uno.

- ¡Ah, está bien! ¡un libro! ¿Formal o informal?

- Informal, sin dudarlo… ¿Debussy o Chopin?

- No es lo que muestras. –Me miró cuestionando mi respuesta –. La mayoría de las veces te he visto formal.

- Contesta tu pregunta. – Infantilmente le saqué la lengua, él se rio.

- Debussy… -Para nuestra sorpresa, desde el alta voz nos avisaban que en pocos minutos se abrirían las puertas y agradecían por el viaje con esta línea aérea, miré sorprendida a mi acompañante -. ¿Ya aterrizamos? –asintió con suficiencia –. Lo hiciste para distraerme. –Desvió la mirada mientras se encogía de hombros, esa era una afirmación, lo sabía a la perfección.

Ninguno de los dos dijo algo. Esperamos a que la puerta se abriera y que algunos de los pasajeros insistentes bajaran antes de colocarnos de pie, tomar nuestro equipaje de mano y bajar luego de agradecer a la tripulación.

Seguimos el camino que hacían todos los demás, pero al parecer, éramos los únicos que seguíamos en silencio, mirando hacia el frente sin importar lo que pasara a nuestro alrededor. Quería agradecerle por la distracción, me sorprendía que aún recordara algunas cosas, como los nervios que me producían los aterrizajes o el juego de las veinte preguntas. Eso era algo rutinario en nuestras vidas desde que nos conocimos, era nuestro juego favorito.

Mientras esperábamos las maletas, Edward prendió su móvil e inmediatamente comenzó a llamar. Me alejé unos pasos para no entrometerme. Miré el lugar, todo seguía tal cual a como lo había visto hace unos cinco días atrás; solo un importante cambio, no venía sola. Vi mi maleta pasar por la cinta de carga, me acerqué pero sus manos fueron más rápidas aunque seguía con su llamada, dejé el equipaje en el suelo mientras miraba dónde venía la suya. Nuevamente con una sola mano y atendiendo a quien estuviera al otro lado de la línea, bajó el bolso y nos pusimos en marcha para salir.

Por fin dejó el teléfono cuando estábamos saliendo por Policía Internacional, me miró preguntándome si necesitaba algo más, pero negué mientras ponía mi atención en el camino para no chocar con alguien. Sacó de algún bolsillo unos lentes de sol colocándoselos rápidamente; me explicó que había alguien esperándonos afuera, para llevarnos al departamento o pasar primero por el mío para buscar algunas cosas. Pero estaba muy cansada así que prefería ir rápidamente a donde viviría por estos dos meses de infierno. Además necesitaba llamar a Kate, e informarle que estaría de vuelta en el trabajo el miércoles por la mañana, así mismo tendría el día de mañana para organizar mi vida, entender por lo que estaba pasando.

Como había dicho Edward, un Audi _Q7_ color blanco nos esperaba con un hombre vestido completamente de negro. Llevaba unos lentes oscuros, la expresión más seria que había visto en mi vida y al parecer un manos libres que se podía ver en su oreja. Lo único que destacaba en ese hombre, era su cabello rubio. Abrió rápidamente la puerta trasera para dejarnos el paso. Primero entré yo, tras de mí Edward, quien cerró la puerta mientras el hombre serio guardaba nuestro equipaje en la maleta del coche. Tenía tantas preguntas, pero no sabía si decirlas en ese momento, por lo que miré por la ventanilla mordiéndome la lengua.

En treinta minutos, estábamos rodeando el parque y el muelle, una impresionante vista, un lugar hermoso para vivir, pero inmensamente costoso, inimaginable para mi presupuesto y sorprendida de que sí lo fuera para Edward. Miré detenidamente el paisaje, era desde aquí donde salían los ferries hacia la Estatua de la Libertad, uno de los grandes puertos de la ciudad. Asombrada, enfoqué mi atención hacia la ventana por donde miraba Edward, sin poder evitarlo, la mandíbula se desencajó de mi lugar.

Un impresionante edificio de muro cortina ocupaba toda la visión, era la construcción más descomunal del lugar; un vidrio que al reflejo del Río Hudson, era un azul brillante, como si fuera el mismo océano en altura… _Vivirás como reina_… Exacto, este era el Ritz Carlton New York, Battery Park, donde viviría los próximos dos meses junto a Edward Cullen, un hombre cada vez más misterioso. Decía que tenía un departamento en ese edificio, lo que significaba que había pagado millones de dólares por adquirirlo… _Es decir, que si te divorcias, te tocará una gran cantidad de dinero_… No me importa el dinero… _Lo sé, pero solo pensarlo, me da jaqueca_… Si te da jaqueca, me dará a mí también, así que cálmate… _Sí, lo siento_.

El coche entró al lugar de detención en tránsito, frente a la entrada descomunal del edificio. Un chico rápidamente estaba en la parte trasera del coche, con un carrito para llevar nuestro equipaje y el hombre serio estaba abriendo mi puerta y ofreciéndome la mano para pasar. Indecisa la tomé, pero cuando estuve en mis dos pies, rápidamente me solté buscando a Edward quien ya estaba fuera mirándome, esperando a que me acercara. Me sentía cohibida, este no era mi lugar.

Dentro, el lugar era aún más impresionante, por lo que olvidé qué hacía ahí, solo me dediqué a observar, sorprendida, fascinada. Una decoración exquisita, un equilibrio perfecto, alturas consideradas, milimétricamente, cada detalle pensando para un uso o un estilo estético exhaustivo. Me sobresalté cuando sentí la corriente pasar desde mi hombro hasta mi estómago, esa sensación tan conocida. Miré hacia atrás donde Edward me señalaba que debíamos avanzar.

Tomamos el ascensor que había pedido el chico que seguía con nuestras cosas, primero nos dio la pasada y luego entró con el carrito. Me sorprendí cuando presionó el botón del piso 40, miré rápidamente a Edward preguntando si era cierto, pero no entendió mi pregunta silenciosa, ¿vivir en un piso tan alto? A lo menos estaba asegurada de que tendría una de las mejores vistas del lugar. En poco tiempo ya estábamos ahí, las puertas se abrieron, salió primero el chico quien manejó las cosas a través del pasillo hasta la puerta del fondo. Nosotros lo seguimos desde atrás hasta que le pidió las llaves a Edward.

Abrió la gran puerta de madera dejando a la vista un lugar de paredes blancas y a mi posición, una hermosa vista y eso que no veía mucho, pero ya estaba hipnotizándome. Preguntó dónde dejaba nuestro equipaje, a lo que Edward insistió en que solo las dejara ahí en el recibidor, le dio una propina para luego despedirlo cerrando la puerta tras él. Yo seguía absorta, estudiándolo todo, impresionada, sin habla, preguntándome si sobreviviría en ese lugar… _Si es tan grande como se ve, ni te cruzarás con tu esposo_… Tienes razón, conciencia… _Gracias_.

El lugar era amplio, en realidad más que eso, un piso de mármol con una gran alfombra negra con diseños cuadrados. Al lado derecho un espejo de pared a pared con un grueso marco negro que daba profundidad al espacio, junto con dos sillas de acrílico transparente que combinaban con un arrimo del mismo material al lado de la puerta. Al lado izquierdo una escalera que daba a un segundo piso junto a una puerta que imaginaba debía ser un armario. Le seguía un pasillo donde se podía observar tres puertas desde mi lugar, un baño a lo que podía observar, era el primero, luego otra y un espacio abierto; un marco blanco que daba hacia una vista panorámica, al igual que el espacio abierto que estaba enfrente, donde estaba la sala donde Edward me invitó a pasar. ¡Esto no era un departamento! ¡Era un _pent-house_!

Fruncí el ceño cuando lo vi, es decir, todos los muebles seguían una línea, jugando con el acrílico de la entrada, el vidrio y muebles de piel, aunque el blanco y el piso de madera, era lo que más predominaba. Pero ciertas cosas no eran de mi estilo y podía asegurar que tampoco el de Edward. Los sofás eran de tela marrón chocolate con cojines que hacían juego, a excepción de esos con diseños de calavera. También había un sillón antiguo, muy bonito para jugar su papel en este lugar tan moderno, me gustaba… Si no me fijaba en la tapicería: piel de cebra. En la única pared del lugar había una chimenea eléctrica donde había varios adornos jugando nuevamente con ese toque antiguo y moderno, ¿pero colocar un perro de caza en porcelana y otros, no sería muy exagerado?

Más alejado, aprovechando la vista, un fotón para leer y una mesa de té de vidrio acompañando con dos sillones en tela oscura, una mesa arrimada hacia el ventanal donde se apreciaban unos hermosos girasoles. Ese lugar era muy acogedor. Cerré los ojos un momento imaginando el sitio si quitaba esos detalles que no me gustaban y en realidad podría vivir ahí, en especial si abres los ojos y te encuentras con esa fabulosa vista… de vértigo, pero hermosa.

Me di la vuelta para encontrar a Edward quien seguía en la entrada de la sala, con las manos en los bolsillos y con los primeros botones de su camisa desabrochados. Estaba segura que me dejaba examinar el lugar, era algo de profesional, no podía impedir que viera mi punto de vista, por lo mismo, no me importó preguntar.

- ¿Tú decoraste? –Se rio entre dientes.

- He estado solo una vez aquí… Dos si contamos el día en que lo compré, y el lugar venía amueblado en mi defensa –Sonreí ante el comentario.

- Ahora tiene sentido, porque calaveras y pieles de animales…

- Podemos agregarlo a tu trabajo de Roma. –Fruncí el ceño.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Remodela este lugar… Todavía no has visto el resto de la casa. –Me miró de reojo con mi sonrisa favorita mientras señalaba por donde habíamos entrado.

- ¿Más calaveras? –Se rio mientras asentía y metía sus manos nuevamente en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Cambió el peso de un pie al otro.

- Hagamos algo… Mañana o pasado debe llegar una tarjeta de crédito a tu nombre, podrás hacer todos los cambios que quieras… Al fin de cuentas, viviremos dos meses aquí y no creo que te guste ver calaveras o perros gigantes.

- No necesito tu dinero –dije de inmediato, no necesitaba esa tarjeta de crédito, Edward suspiró.

- Lo sé, solo quiero que la tengas para usos de la casa, de este departamento, comida, cuentas… Remodelación, de esa forma no tendrás que esperar a que yo esté presente –Fruncí el ceño en desacuerdo. –Confío en que no harás mal uso.

No seguí la conversación, caminé hacia el recibidor para seguir mirando el espacio, además buscar un lugar donde descansar.

Me señaló el pasillo donde estaban las tres puertas. Como había dicho, el primero era un baño de visitas con el mismo mármol en las paredes y el piso, a la vez muebles blancos con detalles dorados. Era elegante y el espejo de pared a pared le daba amplitud al espacio pequeño. La siguiente puerta era la cocina y hasta este momento, el lugar más bello del departamento.

Seguía el mismo piso de mármol, paredes blancas y ahora muebles de cocina en madera de cedro. Mucho espacio para almacenar y los electrodomésticos más modernos que había visto, dos hornos, cocina, lavavajilla, tostadora, cafetera y muchas cosas que ni nombre sabía. Un lugar amplio para desenvolverse, me pregunté si en su única estadía en ese lugar, Edward había hecho uso de esa cocina o estaba tal cual a como la había comprado. Curiosa abrí varios muebles, para sorprenderme al verlos completamente equipados, desde loza, hasta alimentos. Me di la vuelta encontrándome la nevera en la misma madera de cedro, tan grande como un frigorífico industrial que al igual que los muebles, estaba abastecido de toda clase de comida.

A su lado, con piso de madera, haciendo el juego de separar ese espacio de la cocina como tal, un comedor de diario, mesa redonda de vidrio junto con sillas altas blancas de acero inoxidable. Un espacio blanco con más muebles que para mi sorpresa, escondían una reserva de vino. Y la vista era para nunca más moverse de ahí.

Una terraza que podía imaginar de grandes proporciones como todo allí, que daba vista panorámica a casi toda la ciudad y al Río Hudson. Podía mirar los autos en las calles y las pequeñas hormigas que caminaban por ese laberinto de edificios, todo era impresionante. Sacudí la cabeza intentando volver a la realidad, estaba cansada y aún me quedaba un lugar en ese pasillo; donde nos encontramos con el comedor. Nuevamente piel de cebra en los sillones de cabecera, hice una pequeña mueca, sería lo primero que quitaría.

La mesa y el lugar jugaban nuevamente con lo moderno con ciertas cosas que daban un toque antiguo, no como el trabajo que hacía yo, solo se trataba de detalles como los sillones. La mesa de acrílico transparente como las sillas forradas de cuero blanco y patas del mismo material que la mesa. Piso de madera y un hermoso arrimo envejecido que daba contra el ventanal. Entendí al mirar las paredes, qué era esa sensación de estar acogida y no como en los otros sitios donde todo era blanco y espacioso, aquí las paredes eran de color marrón que buscaba centrar el espacio en los objetos. En realidad me gustaba… _Si quitamos esas cebras del escenario_… Me reí para mis adentros.

Cuando volvimos al recibidor, sentí que mi teléfono vibraba. Se me había olvidado que seguía en modo silencio desde que habíamos entrado al coche que nos había traído al edificio. Corrí hacia mi bolso buscándolo con ansiedad, pensando en Kate llamando alocadamente por saber en qué andaba. Ella era la única que sabía de mi vuelta, pero no recordé que yo también tenía un hermano sobre protector que estaría ansioso de saber cuándo su hermana estaba en tierra o aún peor, esperando la tan esperada llamada para ir a buscarla al aeropuerto. Asustada contesté.

_- ¡Bella, por fin! Me estabas asustando… Quería saber si ya estabas en New York para ir por ti al aeropuerto._

¿Y ahora qué le decía? Hermanito, no te preocupes, estoy con mi esposo en su departamento… ¿Esposo? Sí, es una historia muy larga, algo que debí contarte hace cinco años… Estaba perdida.

.

.

…

* * *

.

**¡HOLA, HOLA!**

Aquí otra vez, como les prometí.

El viejito Pascuero (Papá Noel, Santa Claus) paso por mi casa con anticipo y me dejo este regalo para ustedes… ¡No, si saben que soy yo!

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Algún infarto? ¿Disgustos?

Quienes querían saber del pasado, ahí ya tenemos algo más que entender y ahora falta saber cómo hará Bella para que nadie se entere de esto.

Les agradezco a todos los nuevos y fieles lectores que siguen la historia, un beso grande para: _**LauraECS, CaroBereCullen, jupy, EDLFG12345, daniielacullen, aries al, gis1416(I love Edward), belu Cullen, atenaschan, RALK(solita jess), Annabella-EA, las gemelas**_ y todos los lectores anónimos.

Les deseo una feliz Navidad a todos y espero verlos antes del Año Nuevo. Un beso gigante, los quiero.

Camili


	11. Capítulo 11: Conociendo los hechos

_Capítulo beteado por Marta Salazar, Beta FFAD_

* * *

_**.**_

_**Capítulo 11: Conociendo los hechos**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_- ¡Bella, por fin! Me estabas asustando… Quería saber si ya estabas en New York para ir por ti al aeropuerto._

Comencé a temblar, no sabía qué decir, estaba en blanco y no podía decirle que ya había llegado, pero no me encontraba en mi departamento, y aún peor, no estaría ahí por dos meses. Vi a mi alrededor encontrándome con la mirada cuestionadora de Edward, articulando sin sonido, le expliqué que se trataba de Jasper. Asintió lentamente, tomó las maletas subiendo las escaleras, pensé en seguirlo pero entendí que trataba de darme espacio para que hablase con mi hermano.

- Hola, Jasper.

_- ¿Ya estás en New York? ¿Quieres que vaya por ti? ¿Ocurre algo?_

- No, tranquilo, todo está bien… Ya… Ya estoy en mi casa… -Sentí un suspiro al otro lado de la línea.

_- ¿Por qué no me llamaste?_ –Pasé mi mano libre por la frente intentando pensar con claridad.

- Estoy agotada, ha sido un viaje largo y tedioso, no pensé en nada más que tomar un taxi y llegar a casa a dormir. –Me miré al gigantesco espejo viendo pequeñas sombras bajo mis ojos –. Estaba rendida y solo deseaba acostarme y tomar una siesta cuando llamaste.

_- Oh, te entiendo, anda a descansar, pero llámame cuando despiertes, tal vez podríamos juntarnos en la noche._

- Ya veremos, hermano. –No podía hacer planes por ahora.

_- Te quiero, hermanita, descansa._

- También te quiero, Jazz.

Corté la llamada mientras tomaba una bocanada de aire, había estado preocupada de mi nueva situación, del divorcio y de la decoración de este departamento y había olvidado por completo a mi hermano; un hombre sobreprotector que estaría atento a cada horario hasta que me reportara. Ahora no solo tenía un problema por delante, sino que debía buscar la forma de que mi hermano no se enterara de que no viviría por un par de meses en mi hogar.

Miré hacia la escalera blanca con pisos laminados de madera, en el descanso se podía ver un gran cuadro que le daba color junto con un arreglo de flores. Todas las flores eran frescas en ese lugar, me pregunté si Edward lo había pedido o era cosa del Hotel. Si asumía vivir acá, tendría que hacer muchas preguntas.

Subí silenciosamente, intentando que ni mis tacos hicieran ruido, aunque era difícil con ese tipo de suelo. Cuando llegué al segundo piso, el tramo seguía el mismo estilo; un pasillo dividido por la escalera, hacia el lado derecho, dos puertas cerradas; y hacia el lado izquierdo, tres puertas y una de ellas estaba abierta así que imaginé que Edward se encontraría ahí. Caminé con lentitud, mis pasos se escuchaban en todo el lugar, por lo que sabría que me encontraba ahí, igualmente di unos toques en la puerta antes de entrar.

Frente a mí una habitación espaciosa, esta vez el piso estaba cubierto por una costosa alfombra blanca, paredes del mismo color, una ventana que daba a la hermosa vista que había apreciado en la sala y como en casi todos los espacios, un espejo de pared del piso al techo en la entrada, que daba esa doble amplitud en conjunto con el color blanco. El único detalle, extraño a mi parecer, pensando en el diseño de un hotel, era ver todos los muebles negros, la mayoría de los detalles eran en negro, cubrecama, almohadones, mesa de noche, sillones, lámparas y hasta el escritorio. Definitivamente el diseñador de este espacio se había inspirado en lo gótico, ni siquiera quería imaginar cómo serían las demás habitaciones.

La cama era bonita si quitábamos la seda negra del faldón y le diera algo más de color. Era de acero inoxidable, barrotes, como esas camas antiguas, un estilo que sobresalía en la decoración. Por mi mente pasó esa cama en mi cuarto entre los detalles morados y blancos, daría el mismo impacto que daba aquí entre todos los accesorios modernos. Frente a esta, un gran mueble blanco de lado a lado donde había algunas estatuas y adornos bajo una pantalla plasma. Al lado de la cama estaba mi maleta, por lo que imaginé que sería donde dormiría esta temporada. Definitivamente haría unos cambios.

- Por tu expresión, imagino que no te gusta la decoración.

- No… está mal. –Se rio entre dientes.

- Puedes hacer los cambios que quieras, igual que con el resto del departamento. –Pasó su mano por el cabello desordenándolo. – Ahora que lo veo mejor, siempre debí remodelarlo, es demasiado gótico. –Me reí.

- Si lo miramos desde ese punto de vista, es una gran decoración, lo que me sorprende es que lo hayan utilizado en un hotel de estas características, donde el lujo es la palabra clave.

- Los _penthouse_ de este hotel fueron entregados a distintos diseñadores, emprendedores… Cada uno tiene su estilo, con eso juegan, dan la posibilidad de nuevos horizontes. –Miró hacia la ventana y pude ver una sonrisa–. Yo solo lo elegí por la vista.

- En eso debo encontrarte la razón, es una maravillosa vista, opaca por completo al decorado. – Nos quedamos un momento en silencio, hasta que Edward se dio la vuelta para mirarme.

- Hay otra habitación en la puerta de enfrente, pensé que esta te gustaría más por la vista, pero si deseas puedes cambiarte, la puerta de al lado es el baño… La puerta del fondo es mi cuarto; y la que está junto a esa, es un armario por si necesitas guardar algo. – Metió las manos en sus bolsillos nuevamente, ¿estaba nervioso? Guardó silencio unos momentos y sin hacer contacto con mis ojos, continuó–: Puedes andar por donde quieras, estás en tu casa, si necesitas comenzar ya con los cambios, solo dime, si necesitas algo… Yo estaré viendo los trámites… de divorcio. – Al parecer no solo a mí me dolía el estómago pensar en eso, pero fue él quien lo decidió.

No pude decir nada cuando ya había salido de la habitación dejándome sola, dándome espacio. Tomé aire y lo dejé salir en seguida. Caminé hacia la ventana para mirar el paisaje, una hermosa vista con la que despertar todas las mañanas, una inyección de energía para cada día, podría aprovecharlo, fuente de inspiración.

Miré hacia la pared de enfrente, donde había un armario de lado a lado, era enorme y no tendría tantas cosas como para ocuparlo entero. Vino a mi mente esa pregunta, ¿traería todas mis cosas? ¿Solo lo suficiente como para unas vacaciones? Tenía la opción de que si necesitaba algo, solo debía desviarme a mi departamento y traerlo. A mi mente vinieron inmediatamente los puntos importantes de este divorcio, ¿cómo serían las cosas? Solo sabía lo general, vivir juntos por dos meses para confirmar que no podíamos vivir bajo el mismo techo, ¿pero habría más reglas? Trabajar imagino que sí podría, no podía dejar de hacer mi vida por estas cosas, sería absurdo.

Volví la atención hacia la maleta, debía desempacar, pero a la vez podría ser que dejara algunas cosas en casa, aunque podría necesitarlas, además tenía cosas que lavar. Me sonrojé, hace cinco años que no vivía con nadie, primero en la facultad con los chicos que compartíamos departamento y solo había vivido nueve meses con Edward, pero todo había cambiado. Suspiré, qué más daba, tendría que tomarlo bien o esto sería un verdadero infierno; mientras menos vueltas le diera, las cosas serían más fáciles. De una subí el equipaje en la cama para abrirlo y comenzar a ordenar.

Una hora después, tenía todas mis cosas en su sitio; las cosas que necesitaba lavar, las había dejado en la misma maleta para cuando la llevara a casa y trajera otras. Definitivamente necesitaría ropa, en especial de trabajo, además, espacio no faltaría. Por suerte, tenía casi todo mi material de trabajo aquí, ya que lo había llevado a Roma. Ahora todo estaba sobre la mesa de escritorio que miraba hacia la vista panorámica, difícil forma de concentrarse. Cuando miré la hora, me sorprendí al darme cuenta que ya era momento de comer, pensé en preparar algo y estrenar esa cocina.

Cuando salí de la habitación, tenía en mente algo delicioso para preparar una comida de inauguración, algo simple pensando en que solo llevábamos unas horas aquí y no había ánimos para nada más que descansar, pero de igual manera los deleitaría. Sin embargo, mi idea desapareció cuando vi las puertas cerradas, podría mirar el lugar, pero a la vez tenía miedo de entrometerme en donde no debía, aunque Edward hubiera dicho que podía hacer lo que quisiera. Dudé por un momento pero la curiosidad fue más fuerte, miré las dos puertas que estaban a mi lado, recordé cuando mencionó la puerta continua como el baño.

Era muy parecido al que había visto en el piso de abajo; piso y paredes de mármol, el mismo espejo de lado a lado con detalles dorados, un mueble para guardar los utensilios personales, inodoro y la diferencia estaba en la ducha, con mampara de vidrio y riego de hidromasajes, de solo mirarlo me tentaba. Un momento de regalo no estaría mal.

Sacudí la cabeza, estaba teniendo muchas ideas y no concretaba ninguna de ellas. Salí del baño para dirigirme a la otra puerta, esa otra habitación que podría ocupar si quería. Pero mi respuesta fue negativa al ver el interior, definitivamente Edward conocía mis gustos y había optado por la mejor. No duraría mucho tiempo ahí dentro entre tantos espejos.

Se podía ser objetiva y profesional, en lo que respecta a accesorios, este cuarto era mejor, cubrecama blanco con tres cojines negros y una piecera de piel en el mismo color junto a los futones que estaban a los pies de la cama, un sillón plateado con esos extraños almohadones de calaveras, pero nada terrible… _¡Claro que no! Sería terrorífico que si fuera de otra forma_… Oh, así que estar aquí…_Siempre estaré aquí, soy tu conciencia, recuérdalo_… Como decía mi conciencia, sería la pieza del terror si hubiera algo más extravagante, porque de solo ver los muebles, el cabestro, la mesa de noche, y las patas de los futones con espejos, ya era demasiado. Era la habitación de los espejos.

Cuando salí de la habitación pensé que aceptaría con gusto esa tarjeta de crédito, si podía hacer con ella que este lugar fuera habitable para él en un futuro y para mí en este tiempo. Ahora entendía por qué nunca había venido a vivir aquí, ¿quién podría?... _Ahora lo hará, si tú has decorado para él_… Solo lo hago con profesionalismo, ya has visto la habitación de espejos, no sería ético de mi parte dejarla como está… _Ni me la recuerdes, me da escalofríos, pero no lo haces solo por eso_… Solo cállate… _Cuando tengo la razón, siempre me callas_.

Miré la puerta del otro lado del pasillo, estaba tentada a entrar, pero creí que no era apropiado, era su espacio y yo no tenía por qué entrometerme… _Pero puede que sea aún peor que el cuarto de espejos, no puedes permitir que tu marido duerma con pesadillas por culpa de ese dormitorio_… Abrí los ojos al imaginarlo. Nada más me detuvo, caminé decidida, abrí la puerta que imaginé sería el cuarto pensando en la distribución, Edward había dicho que la otra puerta era un armario. Suspiré y entré… _Pero con los ojos cerrados_… Claro, conciencia, no soportaría otro impacto.

Pero el lugar no era tan terrible… _Piénsalo para un hombre, por favor, Isabella_… Está bien, es terrible para un hombre, pero siempre los cuartos tienen un toque femenino, en especial el dormitorio principal y si mirábamos este espacio profesionalmente, no era tan terrible como el cuarto de espejos.

Nuevamente una habitación blanca con la alfombra del mismo color, los muebles blancos a excepción de la cama que era del mismo material acrílico transparente de la mesa del comedor; eso realmente lo quitaría a la primera oportunidad, parecía una cama de juguete. Sobre éste, un cubrecama verde petróleo junto con almohadones del mismo color y blancos con la piecera de piel blanca. A cada lado un gran espejo de marco de plata que daba ese toque envejecido. A los pies, unos futones de cuero y apoyada al pilar, una televisión plasma. A un rincón, cerca de la entrada, una pequeña mesa de vidrio con dos sillas negras tapizadas con un candelabro que daba ese toque gótico conocido. Al otro extremo, un sofá de cuero blanco con una mesa de acrílico negro, y como en toda la casa, la maravillosa vista al frente, un ventanal de lado a lado. Sonreí de solo pensar en despertar en ese lugar. Miré a mi alrededor satisfecha, solo había que cambiar el soporte de la cama, dar algunos toques masculinos y podríamos vivir sin problemas… _¿Podríamos? ¿Dijiste podríamos? ¿Dónde queda la palabra divorcio?_ Me mordí el labio, esto era demasiado, siempre que la conciencia se hacía presente, yo decía lo que no debía… _Ahora yo tengo la culpa, ja_… Solo ándate.

Salí rápidamente de la habitación sin fijarme en la puerta que había dentro, imaginé que se trataba del baño, necesitaba alejarme cuanto antes de ese lugar. Pero no esperaba toparme de frente al dueño del dormitorio, di un grito que sorprendió a Edward preguntándome si pasaba algo malo. Puse mi mano sobre mi corazón intentando calmarme, aunque sonara estúpido, no lograría nada con esa acción.

- ¿Sucede algo? – Negué sin poder hablar –. Perdón si te asusté, solo quería preguntarte si tenías hambre, han traído comida.

- Oh, yo pensaba bajar a cocinar y…

- Mientras comemos podemos hablar, ¿te parece? – Asentí –. Muero de hambre.

Colocó su mano sobre mi espalda guiándome hacia la escalera, en ningún momento me soltó y se sentía bien a mi pesar. Caminamos hacia la cocina donde estaba servido el comedor de diario. Para mi sorpresa, seguíamos con la degustación italiana, unas pastas con salsa pomodoro, algo común, pero era cosa de sentir el olor y luego el gusto para saber que no era cualquier pasta. No pude evitar un gemido al cual contestó Edward con una sonrisa, mientras volvía a probar otro bocado. La albahaca, especias y tomate fresco hacían la diferencia.

Nos quedamos en silencio, hasta que ambos habíamos acabado la mitad del plato; para mi sorpresa, tenía mucha hambre y no podíamos permitir que se enfriara. Después de tragar, Edward comenzó a explicarme el sistema.

- Al estar en un hotel, tenemos ciertos privilegios… Comida, servicio al cuarto… - Me reí al mirar a mi alrededor, él también –. Servicio al departamento, limpieza y poder utilizar cualquier instalación del edificio. – Lo miré atentamente –. Eso quiere decir que no debemos preocuparnos de nada, una persona vendrá a hacer el aseo, también pueden venir a cocinar como también si necesitas algo, es cosa de pedirlo.

- No estoy acostumbrada a… esas cosas. – Sonrió e inconscientemente buscó mi mano tomándola con la suya, ninguno hizo nada.

- Tómalo como unas vacaciones, vienen en el paquete, son ellos los que mantienen este lugar así. – Delicadamente separé mi mano, Edward bajó la mirada disimulando seguir comiendo.

- ¿Por qué compraste este lugar?

- Es bueno tener bienes inmobiliarios. –En eso tenía razón.

- Los Ángeles, Roma, New York… ¿Algún otro? – Sonrió mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello.

- Venecia, Brasil… y España… - Fruncí el ceño sin entender su incomodidad, él suspiró –, compré un departamento en España.

Bajé la mirada concentrándome en mi plato a medio terminar, ¿un departamento? ¿Nuestro departamento? El hambre se me había quitado. Así que podía ser que hubiera comprado el departamento en Barcelona, era absurdo pero a la vez lo entendía. Sin pensar en los malos momentos, habíamos vivido grandes cosas en ese lugar; pero no estaba segura y tampoco preguntaría, en una de esas solo era cosa mía. Suspiré, intenté comer otro bocado pero me fue imposible, corrí el plato hacia adelante para apoyar mis brazos en la pequeña mesa, Edward hizo lo mismo, por lo que rápidamente se levantó sacando los platos y colocando frente a cada puesto un _creme brulee_. Volvió a sentarse tomando la cuchara de postre y probando en silencio, hice lo mismo y no pude evitar cerrar los ojos, estaba exquisito.

- He enviado los papeles, los escaneé y los envié vía correo electrónico y también por carta. Me he quedado con dos copias, una que debes firmar para el registro de Estados Unidos y otro para nosotros… Deberíamos recibir la próxima semana a la asistente social. – Asentí mientras seguía comiendo. - ¿Cómo lo haremos? – Lo miré interrogante.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- ¿Le dirás a Jasper?

No había querido pensar en eso, pero era un punto importante, muy importante. Sería muy difícil ocultar una cosa así por tantos meses, pero no imaginaba su expresión si se enteraba de la verdad. Sería el primero en preguntarle a nuestros padres si sabían algo; y como la respuesta sería negativa, estos llamarían a los padres de Edward quienes tampoco sabrían algo, y luego los tendríamos a todos aquí pidiendo una explicación… _¿No sería más fácil decir que se han vuelto a rencontrar y han decidido intentarlo?_... Y luego terminar de nuevo, no gracias… _Tal vez no termine_… Cállate. Suspiré, no había mucho que decir, solo dos alternativas.

- Tal vez podríamos mantenerlo escondido, pero será difícil. – Me sorprendí ante su idea, a lo que surgió otra pregunta.

- ¿Cuáles son las reglas? Es decir, para llevar esto… este trámite. – Se acomodó en su asiento antes de contestar.

- Lo que entendí, debemos vivir en el mismo domicilio, es pasar tiempo juntos… Un ejemplo, ya no podrás pasar fines de semana fuera, debemos compartir. – Se sentía incómodo, podía verlo.

- Debemos vernos todos los días. –Asintió–. Bueno, teniendo en cuenta lo grande de este lugar, no será tan terrible. Es decir que podemos trabajar, seguir nuestra vida normal pero compartir en ciertos momentos.

Edward no contestó, tomó los platos para llevarlos al fregadero, encendió el agua y se puso a limpiar. Bajé la mirada, al parecer ni siquiera quería estar en la misma habitación que yo, sería duro para ambos, pero no podía comportarse así, menos llevando ni 24 horas juntos. Le pregunté si necesitaba ayuda, pero negó sin decir nada más.

Volví al cuarto de sábanas negras, pensé en ver algo de televisión pero en realidad no me apetecía estar sin hacer nada viendo alguna estupidez. Podría seguir mirando la casa pero tampoco estaba de ánimo, no sé si soportaría otro cuarto de espejos. En eso recordé que no había llamado a Kate, tampoco había escuchado mi móvil por lo que me preocupé. Busqué mi bolso pero tampoco estaba ahí, bajé rápidamente las escaleras para encontrarlo sobre una de las sillas del recibidor, donde mismo lo había dejado luego de contestarle a Jasper.

Para mi sorpresa, no tenía ninguna llamada perdida. Busqué entre los contactos a Kate, conecté la llamada y esperé, solo fueron dos timbres antes que contestara a gran velocidad, hasta un grito de bienvenida.

_- ¡Bella! Qué bueno escucharte, ¿ya estás en New York?_

- Hola Kate, sí, ya estoy aquí, ha sido un viaje agotador.

_- Pero espero lo hayas aprovechado, Roma es hermoso y el dueño de la casa también._ – Hice una mueca. - _¿Vendrás mañana?_

- Eso mismo quería hablar… - Ni siquiera me dejó contestar cuando daba otro grito.

_- ¡Tómate el día! Claro, no te preocupes, el miércoles te espero aquí, los chicos te extrañan y tengo muchas noticias que darte._

- Kate, pero si me necesitas…

_- Tengo todo bajo control, tú no te preocupes, ordena tus cosas y te estaremos esperando el miércoles. Un beso._

Ni siquiera pude despedirme, a veces me sorprendía, ¿cómo podía ser tan exitosa? En una de esas, esa era su estrategia, jamás dejar hablar a los otros, solo esperar a que acataran sus órdenes. Tomé mi bolso y volví a subir, no tenía nada mejor que hacer que tomar una ducha; me relajaría y mientras me lavaba el pelo, podría pensar en qué hacer.

Busqué algo que ponerme entre las cosas que tenía ahí. Encontré algo simple pero definitivamente tendría que ir a mi departamento, no podía ocupar siempre lo mismo. Tomé las cosas para el baño, salí hacia la puerta de al lado. Me quité la ropa luego de encontrar una toalla, entré en la ducha y encendí el hidromasaje. Una de las mejores sensaciones luego de un viaje cargado de tensiones, de inseguridades y pensamientos que no me llevarían a nada. Ya estaba hecho, los papeles entregados. Por dos meses sería formalmente la esposa de Edward Cullen y si todo salía bien, en dos meses sería nuevamente Isabella Swan.

Me coloqué la ropa interior, luego los jeans azules y luego una polera de pabilos de un rosado pálido con vuelos en el escote. Arreglé mi cabello, me puse algo de maquillaje ligero y volví a mi nuevo cuarto. La impresión fue la misma que cada vez que había entrado, necesitaba cambiar algunas cosas, si ya tenía la autorización del dueño, no podía perder la oportunidad.

Sobre la cama había dejado un suéter con botones para ponerme encima y en el suelo estaban unos zapatos bajos del mismo color que la polera. Me miré en el gran espejo para aprobar cómo había quedado, en eso alguien tocó a la puerta, inmediatamente dije que entrara. Edward asomó la cabeza y como no había visto hace mucho tiempo, sus ojos siguieron un camino desde mi cabeza hasta los pies, no pude evitar sonreír.

- ¿Aprobado? – Pasó la mano por su cabello… _Está nervioso, sabe que esa pregunta lo hacías siempre antes de salir_… Pero tenía una sonrisa al igual que la mía en esas ocasiones, ahora no… _Detalles_.

- Te ves bien.

- Gracias.

- Debo salir, tengo algunas cosas que manejar para poder controlar todo desde aquí. - ¿Me quedaría sola? Edward entendió mi pregunta interna –. Sé que no querrás quedarte sola aquí… ¿Qué te parece acompañarme? Luego podríamos pasar por tu departamento.

- Está bien –. Tomé mi bolso y el móvil que estaban sobre la cama, me sobresalté al ver que no se había movido de su lugar -. ¿Qué pasa?

- No te ves bien –dijo señalando mi ropa. – Estás preciosa.

No pude evitar sonrojarme, apreté las amarras del bolso buscando algo que hacer y no sentir la tensión entre los dos. Gracias al cielo, Edward salió y yo lo seguí detrás. Me abrió la puerta dejándome el paso, yo pedí al ascensor mientras él cerraba con llave. Al poco rato se abrieron las puertas y entramos, Edward apretó el botón que nos llevaba al piso menos cinco, bajamos en silencio, cada uno mirando nada en particular esperando a que las puertas abrieran en ese momento.

En el subterráneo, lo seguí hasta que llegamos al mismo Audi en que habíamos llegado, el chofer le preguntó algo pero Edward negó, abrió la puerta del copiloto dejándome el paso. Insegura me subí esperando a que se diera la vuelta y entrara, encendió el motor y nos dirigimos hacia a la salida.

En el camino no pude censurar mis preguntas, por lo que lo interrogué por el chofer que se había quedado en el hotel. Me dijo que era uno de sus empleados aquí en New York, ahora lo había contratado por si necesitaba moverme por la ciudad y no quisiera manejar ese coche. Me sorprendí e inmediatamente le dije que yo tenía uno a lo que contestó que lo sabía por lo que al día siguiente volvería a su trabajo normal, a eso se debió que había preguntado si necesitaríamos de sus servicios, a lo que Edward inmediatamente negó y luego le dijo que se fuera a casa.

Le pregunté sobre su empresa, cuántas sedes habían en el mundo. Solo habían dos, una en Venecia y otra aquí, Delec NY. Estaba creada más que nada para trabajos nacionales, y debido a que Emmett vivía en Brooklyn, así podía manejar parte de la empresa, mientras él se hacía cargo de toda la parte internacional. Me comentó que tenía cuatro arquitectos de confianza que viajaban constantemente y si era muy urgente, lo hacía alguno de los dos.

Edwards se metió por la Quinta Avenida, edificios de grandes alturas nos rodeaban, taxis por doquier y uno que otro edificio moderno y como era de esperar nos detuvimos en uno de ellos, entró por el lugar de los estacionamientos, el guardia al verlo inmediatamente abrió la barrera dejándonos el paso. Solo bajamos hasta el nivel menos uno, estacionó al lado de un Jeep rojo todo terreno, uno de esos coches que no se veían por las calles de la gran manzana, sino que en competencias de _Rally_. Sabía perfectamente de quién era, solo Emmett Cullen tendría un coche así, rápidamente crucé la mirada con Edward.

- Solo necesito unos papeles y unas claves, mañana trabajaré desde casa… Puedes esperarme aquí o bajar. –Lo miré significativamente, suspiró–. Bien, vuelvo enseguida.

Ya era difícil enfrentar la relación entre nosotros, como para también tener que enfrentar a su familia. Mientras menos personas se enteraran, sería mejor.

Sentí mi teléfono vibrar, lo busqué con rapidez en mi bolso, pensando en que Edward estaría llamando, tal vez necesitaba algo que se le hubiera quedado en el coche, pero se trataba de mi hermano. No tenía buena señal, así que no importaba si contestaba o no, no tendríamos cómo hablar. Mantuve el aparato en mi mano para recordar llamarlo cuando saliéramos del estacionamiento.

A los diez minutos apareció Edward, tenía un sobre en su poder y unos papeles. Entró en el puesto del piloto, dejó las cosas en un compartimiento del coche y luego encendió el motor. Me preguntó si quería aprovechar pasar a mi departamento, así mañana no estaría tan atareada con el trabajo y mis pertenencias, pero le comenté que también me quedaría en casa aunque no era mala idea pasar, no estábamos lejos. Asintió mientras echaba marcha atrás para salir.

Fuera, se despidió del guardia que nos había dejado pasar, tomó la Quinta Avenida siguiendo derecho. Me preguntó por dónde nos íbamos, le di la dirección y algunas opciones para salir del tráfico de un día lunes. En veinte minutos estábamos afuera de mi edificio, nos estacionamos en el lugar de visitas. Me comentó que tenía un estacionamiento adicional en el hotel, para que lleváramos mi coche, se lo agradecí.

Lo invité a subir, saludé al conserje, tomamos el ascensor hasta el décimo quinto piso. Edward me preguntó por qué vivía en el último piso y le comenté la historia de cómo había llegado ahí mientras buscaba las llaves en mi bolso. Cuando entramos me felicitó por la decoración, preguntando si lo había hecho yo misma; orgullosa afirmé. Cuando entraba en mi cuarto él me gritó desde el living que quería algo parecido en el _penthouse_, me alegraba escucharlo.

Tomé otra maleta, debido a que no había traído la del viaje ya que no tenía planificado este paseo. Dentro, metí varios conjuntos de ropa que me servirían para trabajar y otros para pasar el día. También guardé cosas de aseo personal, algunos libros que quería leer, algunos bolsos, zapatos, todo lo que una mujer precavida necesitaría. Miré por todos lados antes de aceptar que llevaba todo… _Sí, llevas todo el armario_… Eso hace una mujer precavida. Volví al living donde encontré a Edward mirando por la ventana, se dio la vuelta esperando, le pregunté si necesitaría algo más que mi ropa y accesorios. Lo meditó un tiempo y concluyó que si algo me faltaba, podría volver cuando quisiera, en especial para cuando viajáramos a Venecia. Sí, había olvidado ese viaje, mientras volvía al dormitorio grité para preguntar cuándo sería el vuelo pensando, que necesitaría avisar en DECORA. Me comentó que dependía de cuándo yo tuviera que ir a Roma por lo de su casa, así podíamos aprovechar el viaje para ambos. Me sorprendí al darme cuenta que tenía todo organizado.

Llevé la maleta al living dejándola al lado de mi bolso; le pregunté si quería algo de tomar, quería dejar todo desconectado, verificar que todo estaba bien y si no olvidaba nada de la oficina antes de partir. Me agradeció, pero prefirió esperar a llegar al hotel. Busqué en uno de los muebles, donde por lo general tenía guardadas las cosas y carpetas de trabajo, tenía unas muestras que me interesarían, no solo para los proyectos, sino para el departamento, algunos contactos personales para tapicería y otros para vender pieles de animales, estaba segura que Edward no se opondría a mi decisión.

Coloqué todas las cosas en un maletín, Edward se acercó a ayudarme ya que al parecer tenía aspecto de que no tenía todo bajo control. Se lo agradecí con una sonrisa. Ordenamos todo, cerré el maletín, él lo tomó por mí mientras me preguntaba si necesitaba algo más. Me quedé de pie pensando, buscando algo que se me estuviera quedando; lo único que vino a mi mente era la simplicidad con lo que estaba funcionando esto, como si en realidad me fuera a vivir con mi esposo, algo tan normal como tomar mis cosas y mudarlas a donde viviera una larga temporada. Lo miré fijamente, definitivamente esos sentimientos no podían ser… _Conciencia, ¿dónde estás para criticar mis actitudes?_… No, al parecer, cuando la necesitaba, ella se había tomado su descanso.

Para sorpresa de ambos, el timbre de la puerta sonó, nos miramos con el ceño fruncido; por mi parte no podía ser nadie, Kate sabía que había regresado pero nadie más en el trabajo sabía que ya estaba en la ciudad. Amigos no tenía más que Alice y ella sabía… abrí los ojos, no, no podía ser cierto. El timbre volvió a sonar.

Miré a Edward asustada, esto no estaba bien, no debía ser así. Otra vez el maldito sonido. Corrí a la puerta abriéndola y encontrándome con Jasper parado enfrente.

- Bella, me tenías preocupado, ¿por qué no contestabas mis llamados?

- Jasper…

- Necesitaba saber que habías llegado bien, por lo general tú no llegas tan cansada como para dormir toda la tarde, y como no contestabas decidí venir.

- En este momento… -Me tomó de los hombros dejándome un beso en la mejilla para luego entrar.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda con algo? Podría cocinar, hoy es mi día libre y Alice se ha ido con unas amigas, por lo que solo seremos…

Solo de escuchar silencio me decía todo, tomé aire antes de caminar hacia el living donde me encontraría con los dos hombres. Jasper estaba parado en medio mirando con el ceño fruncido, mientras que Edward seguía serio y calmado en el mismo lugar donde lo había dejado. Quería hablar, decir algo para tranquilizar el ambiente pero al parecer, había perdido el habla.

- ¿Qué hace él aquí?

- Hola, Jasper –contestó con amabilidad mi… _¡Esposo, esposo, esposo, solo dilo!_... Buen momento para aparecer, ¿no?

- ¿Qué haces aquí, imbécil? Deja a mi hermana tranquila.

- Jazz, no está haciendo nada… -Intenté ayudar pero la mirada de mi hermano me silenció nuevamente.

- ¿Por él no has contestado mis llamadas? ¿Te está amenazando?

- No, Jasper, nada de eso, solo…

- Yo puedo explicarle –me interrumpió Edward, pero la mirada que le dio mi hermano decía mucho más.

- Tú no me hables, Cullen… Solo desaparece de mi vista y no vuelvas a molestar a Bella.

- Jasper, Edward no puede irse…

- ¡¿Cómo dices eso?! ¿No recuerdas todo el mal que te hizo? –Esto no estaba bien, bajé la mirada, cerré los ojos antes de volver a mirar la escena –. Él debe desaparecer de tu vida, él no merece nada…

- ¡Jazz, ya déjalo! No puede irse… No puede porque es mi esposo.

No era necesario decir nada más; dos pares de ojos me miraban sorprendidos, estáticos, perdidos en las últimas palabras que habían salido de mi boca… _Estás perdida_… Oh, sí.

…

.

.

* * *

**¡HOLA!**

Iremos al punto. Sí, demoré más de lo debido pero aquí estoy, por fin solo queda una semana de trabajo antes de las vacaciones así que ahora escribo más que nunca. Ya hay dos capítulos terminados, listos para betear. Gracias a Marta de antemano ya que deberá soportar un capítulo tras otros.

También gracias a todos los que aún siguen pasando por esta historia y las demás que están en mi perfil. Gracias a los que aún siguen aquí y dejarán su RR para opinar sobre el capítulo. ¡Todo lo que deseen! Descontentos, sugerencias, dudas. Felizmente las contestaré.

Un agradecimiento desde el corazón a _**CaroBereCullen, daniielaCullen, gis1416 (I love Edward), EDLFG12345, jupy, Elenamar-16, RALK, Maullidos Navideños, LauraECS, aries al, Hanniie, Tamy Darkmoon, mirilion, Micky67, AleBoga, Helena Black Granger, valem00, la guajii, lvkv, ElenaGlam, claudiabertoni, Marie, las gemelas, Marta**_, y a todos los que pasaron a leer en silencio.

Bueno, no molesto más, voy a corregir el siguiente para mandarlo a betear, gracias a los que aún siguen aquí, nos vemos.

NO OLVIDEN PASAR POR MI BLOG DONDE ENCONTRARÁN PAISAJES, VESTIMENTAS Y MUCHOS MÁS. (_www . camilimaninamh . blogspot__ . com)_


	12. Capítulo 12: Más allá de lo inimaginable

_Capítulo beteado por Marta Salazar, Beta FFAD_

* * *

_**Blog Mil y una Historias**_ (Imágenes, personajes y música) (_www . camilimaninamh . blogspot__ . com)_

* * *

**(1)Canción recomendada:** Need you now – Lady Antebellum

.

**Capítulo 12: Más allá de lo inimaginable**

**.**

**.**

Sentía que habían pasado horas desde que mi hermano y mi marido me miraban con ojos tan grandes que pronto saldrían de sus órbitas, sin moverse, sin siquiera pestañar, esperando a despertar de un sueño, una pesadilla de la cual no era más que la verdad. Avancé con marcha firme hacia la cocina, tomé dos vasos llenándolos de agua fresca y volviendo con ellos al _living_ y entregándole a cada uno, uno de estos para que lograran volver de su estado de _shock_.

Los entendía, uno estaba sorprendido de que hubiera dicho que estaba casada con Edward Cullen, el supuesto hombre que me había hecho tanto mal; y el otro asombrado de que hubiera dicho esas palabras que había tratado de evitar por tanto tiempo. ¿Pero qué más podía hacer? Todo estaba hecho y ahora debía afrontarlo. Si todos terminaban enterándose, era cosa de explicar las circunstancias y que ahora estábamos buscando el divorcio para el bien de los dos. ¿Muy difícil de entender?

Jasper seguía sin moverse, con el vaso en la mano, mirándome desconcertado, esperando a que diera alguna explicación razonable para creer lo que acababa de decir y no tener una excusa para echarlo a patadas si era necesario. A mi mente vino ese día en que prometí no volverlo a ver, en sus brazos, llorando como magdalena y él prometiendo que así sería. Y ahora, rompiendo todos mis ideales, parada ahí, en medio de la sala, pasivamente, diciendo que estaba casada. Desvié la mirada al sentir los ojos penetrantes de mi hermano.

— ¿Puedes explicarme a qué te refieres exactamente? —Abrí la boca para responder pero me detuvo alzando las manos y riéndose entre dientes—. No, no… ¡Te exijo que me digas!

—Jasper, yo puedo explicarlo… —Intervino Edward, lo miré asustada.

— ¡Tú no me hables! —Me sobresalté ante el grito, mi hermano no era de esos arrebatos. Suspiré.

—Jazz, es exactamente lo que escuchaste.

—No, no puede ser. —Negaba efusivamente mirándome consternado, su ceño se frunció—. ¿Es que de eso se trataba este viaje tan importante? ¿Una farsa? La forma más fácil de reencontrarse para casarse y nadie se opusiera… Excelente idea.

—Jasper, no es nada de lo que piensas…

— ¡Dije que te callaras, Cullen!

—No, ahora te callas tú.

Mi hermano tan sorprendido como yo, lo miramos en silencio con los ojos abiertos. Los miré aleatoriamente preocupada por cualquier reacción de los dos, no estaba preparada para separarlos en alguna lucha de testosterona. Edward tomó aire, me miró unos segundos y luego puso toda su atención en el primogénito de los Swan. Inconscientemente aguanté la respiración.

—Solo estoy aquí porque necesito de Isabella para comenzar los trámites de divorcio. —Jasper abrió la boca, pero Edward siguió antes de cualquier interrupción—. Sí, tienes razón, nos casamos hace cinco años, aún seguimos estándolo pero ahora solo quiero terminar con esto. Tuve la suerte de encontrar a tu hermana trabajando para DECORA.

— ¿Por qué se casaron? —preguntó en un susurro mirándonos en general, esperando la respuesta. Fue Edward quien contestó.

—Porque la amaba.

Nunca unas palabras me habían dolido tanto, ni siquiera cuando había desconfiado de mí. Siempre había pensado que era por algún arrebato y malos pensamientos, pero ahora creía lo que decía. Yo también lo amaba, por eso había hecho todo por quedarme con él.

—Yo también te amaba —dije sin pensarlo, necesitaba que lo supiera.

Creí ver en su rostro una expresión de asombro pero no era posible, él sabía que lo había amado con toda mi alma, siempre había sido así, hasta hace poco tiempo... _Y ya no lo amas_… ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?... _Tal vez se asombre de que ya no lo amas y él solo lo ha dicho para calmar a tu hermano_… No, no, no podía ser eso. Habían pasado los años, era Edward quien quería el divorcio, él quería deshacerse de cualquier cosa que lo uniera a mí para rehacer su vida… Con alguna mujer más compasiva, bonita, a su altura… _¿Celosa?_... ¡No! Mejor vuelve a dormir.

— ¿Entonces están conversando… sobre el divorcio? —Edward asintió y yo lo imité—. ¿Pero esas maletas? —Nuevamente quedé sin aire.

—Cuando llegué estaban ahí… Serán de tu viaje, Isabella. —Me sorprendí con la naturalidad con que mentía delante de mi hermano, asentí mecánicamente, es lo único que podía hacer bien.

—He llegado y no tuve ánimos de arreglar nada… Dormí y luego apareció Edward —dije casi en un susurro sin creer lo que decía.

Momentos antes había estado haciendo mi equipaje de lo más contenta, hasta emocionada, pensando en la idea de un matrimonio de verdad y no solo un paso más del divorcio. Pero Edward parecía entender mi necesidad de ocultar lo más posible el proceso ante los demás, encontrando las palabras exactas para calmar las aguas. Jasper dejó el vaso, que aún sostenía, sobre una mesita y luego pasó sus manos por la cara. Miró primero a Edward y luego se acercó a mí.

— ¿Quieres que me quede? Puedo esperar hasta que termines de aclarar… —Negué antes de que siguiera.

—No te preocupes… Puede que estemos más tiempo de lo pensado… Podríamos vernos mañana… —Mi hermano asintió con una sonrisa tensa, sabía que no quería dejarme con mi marido a solas.

—Lo que necesites, me llamas, lo sabes. —Asentí, dejó un beso en mi frente—. Te quiero hermanita, nos vemos mañana.

Sin mirar a nadie más, se dirigió hacia la puerta, yo no pude acompañarlo, mis piernas no reaccionaban, aún no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Bajé la mirada mientras escuchaba la puerta cerrarse. Sentí que algo se movía a pasos de donde estaba, levanté la vista para encontrarme con un nervioso Edward que no sabía qué hacer en ese momento, siendo que en otros tiempos hubiera corrido a abrazarme, pasar sus manos por mi espalda sin decir nada, pero sabiendo que eso me calmaría. ¡Cuánto necesitaba de eso ahora!... _¡Pídeselo!..._ No, no puedo… _¡Hazlo!_

—Edward… —Me miró atento—. ¿Me abrazas?

No fue necesario nada más para que reaccionara como había pensado. En dos pasos estaba con sus brazos a mi alrededor, sus manos pasaban lentamente por mi espalda entregándome calor, tranquilidad y cariño. Pasé mis manos por su cintura aferrándolo más a mi cuerpo. Sentí sus labios en contacto con mi cabeza, no era un beso, solo era ese calor que necesitaba, no tenía palabras para agradecerle.

Sentía su olor, ese aroma tan característico entre dulce y amargo que siempre me había cautivado, que me llevaba a esos recuerdos, grandes momentos cuando estuvimos juntos. Recuerdo a la perfección cada abrazo, cada despertar sobre su piel, cada sensación que eso me producía y ahora por fin lo tenía de nuevo, justamente en el momento en donde más lo necesitaba.

Sin más, coloqué mi nariz sobre su pecho e inspiré profundamente, sentí que Edward hacia lo mismo sobre mi cabeza, llevándose con él el aroma de mi _shampoo_ favorito. Levanté la mirada encontrándome con sus ojos verdes, intensos, oscurecidos y eso solo significaba una cosa. Intenté alejarme pero estaba entre sus redes, sus brazos y su boca acercándose lentamente a la mía.

Un roce que podía matar. Fuego se apoderaba de mi cuerpo, alertando a cada terminación nerviosa, trayendo los recuerdos, reviviendo después de cinco años de profundo sueño; sabiendo exactamente cada reacción, obligando a mi mente a acercarse más a ese cuerpo, buscando un mayor contacto con esos labios y él sabía que pasaría eso, conocíamos a la perfección cada movimiento, cada reacción; como que él comenzaría a bajar las manos por mi espalda hasta llegar a mis caderas, deteniéndose hasta que yo autorizara colocando mis manos sobre su pecho, siempre era así. ¿Pero yo lo haría?

Sus manos comenzaron a descender, llegando a ese lugar, sus labios seguían sobre los míos, intensificando ese beso poderoso, lleno de deseo y capaz de hacernos desfallecer. Como si mi cuerpo se mandara solo, había ganado la batalla contra la mente; mis manos fueron corriéndose lentamente hasta llegar a su pecho. Con brusquedad se separó de mí mirándome fijamente, sabía lo que eso significaba pero no tenía cómo explicarle que mi cuerpo estaba mandando y yo no podía hacer nada.

Esta vez sus labios se apoderaron de los míos con pasión, sus manos subieron hasta mi rostro tomándolo con firmeza, profundizando el beso; nuestras lenguas jugaban, danzaban hasta asfixiarnos. Ambos buscando aire pero Edward sin el poder de separarse de mi piel, deslizando sus labios por mi mandíbula, mi garganta hasta la clavícula.

—Esto no debería estar ocurriendo —dije entre jadeos mientras sentía mi piel arder.

—Lo sé.

— ¿Y por qué está pasando? —Sabía que mi pregunta no tenía sentido pero necesitaba poner un poco de resistencia, aunque fuera mínima.

Por fin se rindió de su camino levantando la mirada, encontrándose nuevamente con la mía. Ambos en silencio, intentando averiguar si no seguiría la pasión o solo era el temor de volver a repetir ese momento. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro, dejó un pequeño beso en mi boca y luego volvió a mirarme con fuego en sus ojos.

—Porque esta vez no vas a poder escapar a la mañana siguiente. —No tenía lógica pero qué más daba.

Fue mi turno de robarle un beso y posar mis manos en su camisa, sin importar si tenía la chaqueta puesta, desabrochando botón por botón, descubriendo su piel, dejándola expuesta para besos húmedos que lo volverían loco. Pero no fue así cuando una de sus manos se apoderó de las mías y la otra tomaba mi rostro obligándome a mirarlo. Desvió la mirada hacia algún lugar del departamento, sin soltarme volvió a besarme con fuerza mientras me obligaba a caminar. Pasamos por el pasillo que llevaba a mi cuarto, y sin necesidad de decirle dónde, acabó llegando al dormitorio violeta.

Sus manos se apoderaron de mi ropa quitándomela sin compasión, mientras que las mías se habían quedado estáticas a cada lado, como si hubieran sido amarradas con cuerdas invisibles. Edward tenía el poder, el control… y eso me gustaba.

Sobre mi piel, quedaban el sujetador y las bragas. Tomó mis manos entre las suyas hasta ubicarlas sobre su pecho desnudo dejándome sin aire, ¡Cómo adoraba ese contacto! Cuánto lo había extrañado y ahora él dejaba que ocurriera después de años. Sin dejar de mirar sus ojos fui quitando lentamente la chaqueta, su camisa que caía con elegancia al suelo. Bajé por el mismo camino hasta el límite de sus pantalones, tomando la hebilla del cinturón quitándolo disimuladamente. El último asomo de cordura desapareció cuando sus labios se posaron en mi frente dejando un tierno beso mientras desabrochaba el botón.

¿Podría tener razón mi conciencia? ¿Edward aún me quería? ¿Pero por qué querría separarse? ¿Por qué no buscaba reconciliar las cosas? Di un grito cuando mi cuerpo cayó sobre la cama. Sin darme cuenta estaba bajo el cuerpo perfecto de ese hombre que me estaba volviendo loca. Su boca fue dejando rastros sobre mi garganta, mi pecho, bajando lentamente los tirantes del sujetador para dejar mis senos al descubierto. Sus hábiles manos se deshicieron de la prenda mientras seguía su viaje, mi estómago, ombligo, pelvis, sobre mis bragas haciéndome perder el control. Un gemido resonó en la habitación mientras se mezclaba con uno de sus gruñidos.

Como pude lo tomé de los hombros arrastrándolo nuevamente hasta tenerlo frente a mí, mis manos bajaron para quitarle sus últimas prendas y así tenerlo completamente desnudo encima. Besé uno de sus hombros mientras sus manos buscaban de dónde aferrarse, creando fricción entre nuestros sexos. Botamos al mismo tiempo el aire, ¡Cuánta necesidad uno por el otro! Pasé mis manos por su espalda aferrándolo más hacia mí mientras mis piernas se situaban en su cintura. Nos miramos a los ojos, intensos, deseosos; lo sentí en mi entrada, iba a cerrar los ojos pero un susurro me lo impidió, quería verme, quería ver cada sensación al sentirlo dentro.

Movimientos lentos, placenteros, llenos de pasión, calor, fusión… y algo más. Los gemidos bajos pero intensos, disfrutando de cada embestida, cada conexión, nuestros cuerpos bailando, movimientos de seducción que nos hacían desfallecer. Sus labios buscando los míos, sintiéndonos, saboreándonos, descubriéndonos por segunda vez, recordando que nos pertenecíamos aunque quisiéramos negarlo.

Sentí un punto de energía en mi interior, estaba por explotar, solo necesitaba de algunas penetraciones más y llegaría al clímax. Nuestras miradas volvieron a encontrarse, esas esmeraldas pidiéndome que terminara junto con él, arqueé la espalda dejándome llevar. Sus gruñidos se aplacaron contra mi piel mientras que me llevaba al orgasmo.

Nuestras respiraciones agitadas pero satisfactorias, buscaban un punto de estabilidad, pero la necesidad de mantener esa llama viva impedía que nuestros cuerpos volvieran a la normalidad. En ningún momento lo solté y Edward no salió de mi interior. Lentamente nos movió de posición, dejándome sobre su pecho sudoroso y desnudo. En el intento quedé vacía, me sentía incómoda sin tenerlo, bufé de frustración pero la risa acompasada de mi amante logró que me sonrojara. Me acomodé en su pecho, sintiendo ese aroma peculiar, disfrutando del momento, dulce, amargo.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, uno de mis brazos aferraba su cuerpo mientras él pasaba sus dedos sobre mí, dejando pequeñas caricias que me adormecían. Tenía miles de preguntas pero no quería que ninguna de ellas se formulara en voz alta, rompería nuestra burbuja y podía ser la última vez que sucediera… Debía ser la última vez, esto no nos haría bien.

—Está anocheciendo —dije en un murmullo, su otra mano pasó por mi espalda mientras tomaba aire. Cerré los ojos ante la sensación.

— ¿Quieres ir a casa? —Contuve el aliento… a casa.

—Es ahí la residencia que hemos escogido, ¿no? —Suspiró… _No es lo que quiere escuchar, créeme_… Este es un momento íntimo, conciencia, puedes volar.

—Bien, vístete.

Me sentí vacía cuando me soltó saliendo de la cama, recogió su bóxer y pantalones colocándoselos hábilmente. Apuntar: escuchar de vez en cuando a tu conciencia… _¡Oh, no lo puedo creer! ¿Me harás caso?_... Solo en algunas cosas, no te ilusiones… _Sería más fácil si lo hicieras en todas_… En mi inconsciencia le saqué la lengua.

Tímidamente me levanté buscando la ropa. Lo primero que encontré fue mi sujetador y mi polera. Caminé unos pasos encontrando mis pantalones, quedando muy cerca de donde estaba Edward abrochándose la camisa. Disimuladamente miré su rostro, ahora tenso, aislado; bien Bella, lograste congelar el momento. Rápidamente me puse la ropa, fui al baño buscando arreglarme el cabello pero estaba demasiado desordenado y mi cepillo para el pelo estaba guardado en el baño del _penthouse_. Suspiré, busqué un elástico para hacerme una cola rápida.

A través del espejo pude ver la figura de Edward apoyada en el marco de la puerta mirando cada una de mis acciones, pendiente de cada movimiento, exactamente de la manera que lo hacía antes. Podía pasar horas mirándome, decía que le causaba paz. Desvié la mirada intentando concentrarme en mi propósito, me di la vuelta saliendo sin si quiera pedirle permiso, pasando lo más apegada a la pared.

Fui hacia la sala, tomé mi bolso, el maletín, iba por la maleta cuando Edward apareció sorpresivamente tomando las cosas. Nos miramos en silencio, sabía que quería decir algo o esperaba que yo lo hiciera pero no tenía ánimos para eso, ya había arruinado el momento y no quería hacerlo de nuevo. Sus únicas palabras fueron para saber si estaba lista, a lo que no hice más nada que asentir.

Caminamos hacia la puerta, Edward salió primero pidiendo el ascensor, miré por última vez el interior de mi departamento, suspiré. Cerré la puerta, le puse llave y me giré para encontrarme a mi esposo esperando con la puerta del elevador abierta, le agradecí. Fueron las únicas palabras que cruzamos hasta que llegamos al subterráneo, metimos todas mis cosas en mi querido coche, me subí del lado del volante mientras él entraba por el copiloto. Arranqué, llegamos hasta el estacionamiento de visitas donde Edward se bajó para tomar su auto, siempre en medio de ese completo y perturbador silencio. Esperé a que saliera primero para seguirlo, no estaba segura de llegar sola.

Salimos a la avenida, tomé con fuerza el volante en un desesperado e inútil afán de concentrarme en el camino y no pensar en lo sucedido, intentando borrar mi estúpido comentario, todo un momento arruinado por mi estupidez, ahora todo sería más complicado. Bufé, miré el Audi frente a mí mientras nos detuvimos en la luz roja, debía demostrar compostura, y no mi interior destrozándose en el piso. Encontré en la radio, la herramienta de escape que me ayudara en mi tarea por distraerme.

Dejé la sintonía que estaba, una buena canción estaba terminando por lo que no le puse atención, pero no esperaba que la siguiente fuera una que llegara a lo más hondo de mi ser. **(1)**

**.**

_**Picture perfect memories,**_

_**Scattered all around the floor.**_

_Imagina los recuerdos perfectos,_

_Regados alrededor del suelo._

_**Reaching for the phone,**_

_**Cause I can´t fight it anymore.**_

_Tratando de alcanzar el teléfono,_

_Porque no puedo luchar contra esto más._

_**And I wonder if**_

_**I ever cross your mind.**_

_Y me pregunto_

_Si alguna vez ha pasado por tu mente._

_**For my it happens all the time.**_

_A mí me sucede todo el tiempo._

_._

No lo podía creer, todos los recuerdos venían a mí, no solo debía combatir con lo que había sucedido hace unos instantes, ahora debía traer a mi mente más conflictos. Toda mi atención estaba puesta al frente, sentía su mirada sobre mí, no podía ver por el vidrio polarizado pero estaba segura que me observaba por el retrovisor. Apoyé la frente en el volante, tomé aire mientras seguía torturándome con los destellos de los recuerdos que salían a flote con cada verso de la canción. Me sobresalté cuando escuché el claxon del coche que estaba detrás, el Audi seguía delante, esperando a que avanzara junto a él.

Seguimos el camino, esta vez atenta a cada cosa que estuviera a mi alrededor, ignorando la canción que aún seguía sonando. Doblamos por una de las avenidas, Edward aceleró por lo que me obligó a seguirle el paso. Intentaba memorizar lugares para cuando tuviera que moverme el miércoles de regreso al trabajo o tal vez le pidiera a su chofer que me llevara mientras aprendía la ruta.

Me sorprendí cuando ya estábamos frente al Río Hudson, hermosa vista que casi me hace perder el Audi Q7. Cambiamos de carril hasta acercarnos a la acera cerca de las entradas exclusivas de los edificios de la orilla, imité cuando vi que señalizaba hacia la derecha y entraba al mismo estacionamiento bajo techo de esa mañana. Se detuvo, el guardia le hizo un gesto y luego se acercó, el hombre asintió mientras la barrera se abría. Cohibida avancé, el señor me saludó con el mismo gesto que le había dado a Edward dándome las buenas noches, educada le respondí.

Me pillé encontrarme con el coche esperándome en la entrada, avanzó a penas verme, bajamos un piso, luego hacia la izquierda, pasamos una corrida de cinco estacionamientos continuos que después se separaba de otros tres con una pared. En estos se estacionó primero, al lado de otro Audi muy parecido al Q7. Quedaba un espacio e imaginé que sería el mío, lo había comentado en la mañana. Estacioné, tomé aire buscando ventilar mi mente, y procurando contener los recuerdos. Necesitaba serenarme y encontrar el equilibrio antes de tener que enfrentar a mi esposo.

Bajé, Edward ya estaba esperando para abrir la maleta del coche y sacar mis cosas, presioné el contacto para que abriera. En silencio sacó la maleta y el bolso de mano, yo del asiento trasero saqué el maletín junto a mi cartera. Miré el coche todo terreno que estaba a mi lado, otro Audi, un modelo Q5. En Italia también tenía la misma marca junto al Volvo, me pregunté por qué le gustarían tanto y por qué necesitaba tantos coches.

—¿Para qué necesitas dos coches? —Me miró confundido, se encogió de hombros.

—El Q7 es mío, siempre está aquí cuando vengo. El Q5 es de la empresa, cualquiera puede utilizarlo, te dije que lo había mandado a traer por si necesitabas movilizarte. Mañana vendrán a buscarlo.

Asentí, caminamos hacia los ascensores, esperamos a que llegara uno para luego marcar el piso 40. Tendría que acostumbrarme a esto, vivir en el Olimpo, donde coexistían los grandes, los adinerados. Me pregunté cuánto dinero manejaría Edward; recordaba que sus padres no eran millonarios, tenían comodidades pero nada como lo que tenía su hijo, ¿tanto habían cambiado las cosas?

Sin darme cuenta, ya habíamos llegado, abrió la puerta dejándome el paso antes de entrar y cerrar. Subió inmediatamente al segundo piso, lo seguí hasta mi habitación. Dejó el equipaje sobre la cama junto al bolso, me preguntó si necesitaba ayuda, le agradecí pero no era necesario. Asintió sin mirarme en ningún momento, salió del cuarto dejándome sola. Suspiré… _¿Estarás suspirando estos dos meses?_... Así que volviste… _Siempre estoy aquí, solo intento no interrumpir momentos… íntimos_… Justamente cuando más te necesito. Pude ver a mi conciencia encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa traviesa.

Puse manos a la obra. Abría de par en par las puertas del armario para comenzar la gran tarea que sería armar nuevamente el guardarropa. Comencé por los vestidos, pantalones, zapatos, poleras, ropa interior hasta terminar en el baño con los útiles de aseo. Cuando miré la hora me sorprendí notar que llevaba casi dos horas en eso, me pregunté si Edward ya habría comido algo. Tenía hambre e imaginé que él también.

Bajé al no encontrarlo en su cuarto. Me pregunté dónde podría estar, el lugar no lo conocía por completo, aún había una o dos habitaciones que no conocía, o eso creía. Comencé por la sala la cual estaba a oscuras, pero cuando mi vista se acostumbró, observé que no estaba. Fui a la cocina, pero tampoco estaba ahí, sin embargo, en la mesa cerca del horno, había una bandeja con platos preparados. Imaginé que Edward ya había pedido, tendría que hablar sobre eso, yo podría cocinar, me gustaba hacerlo y sería un gasto menos.

Pasé por el baño y comedor pero no había rastros del hombre. Me preocupé pensando que había salido, me habría avisado y yo no había dicho nada. Miré a mi alrededor, volví al vestíbulo, me miré en el espejo, podía ver mi preocupación desde la imagen al devolverme el escrutinio, ¿Dónde estaría? Dije su nombre en voz alta pero nadie contestó. Miré hacia mi derecha, había un pasillo, creo que Edward había dicho algo. Caminé hacia allá, al fondo había una puerta, recorrí el pasillo sigilosamente, si se encontraba ahí y no contestaba, en una de esas estaba ocupado. Toqué la puerta pero nadie atendió, se podía ver la luz encendida por una rendija, abrí.

Era un estudio muy parecido a todo el estilo de la casa, paredes blancas, ventanales de techo al suelo que daban vista a todo el Río Hudson, ahora de noche. A la entrada un sofá blanco, al otro, un mueble blanco con espacios para almacenar con varias fotografías, pude ver a toda la familia Cullen representada ahí. Me emocioné al verlos, tentada a tomar cada uno de los marcos, pero mi vista estaba puesta sobre el escritorio de vidrio y acrílico transparente y una silla de escritorio de cuero negro donde estaba Edward, sentado con los codos apoyados en la mesa, sus manos ocultando su rostro. No sabía si estaba durmiendo, di un paso hacia adelante, quería decir algo, quería saber qué estaba ocurriendo, él no era de quedarse en cualquier lugar durmiendo o pensando. Necesitaba moverse, necesitaba controlarse y para eso daba largos paseos… Lo sabía muy bien.

Di otro paso, otro más. Solo dos pasos más para tenerlo completamente cerca como esa tarde en mi departamento, pero me había prometido mantener la distancia para ahorrar malos entendidos o deseos incontrolables. Otro paso. Contemplé la noche a través de la gran ventana, la vista seguía siendo espectacular, ahora Manhattan iluminado; la vida nocturna comenzaba, jóvenes iban a festejar que el lunes llegaba a su final, algo extraño pensando que lo único que quieres es dormir y olvidar el primer día de la semana. Otro paso.

Estaba a su lado, sabía que podía sentir mi presencia, que solo necesitaba mover su mano hacia mí y yo haría lo que fuera para consolarlo. Podríamos haber estado separados por cinco años, pero lo conocía a la perfección, nos conocíamos cada movimiento, cada expresión, cada necesidad.

Como si me hubiera leído el pensamiento, su mano derecha se alargó hacia mí, tomando mi mano. De sorpresa se levantó, retrocedí el último paso para darle espacio, pero sus manos se apoderaron de mi cintura, obligándome a mirarlo fijamente. Estaba asustado, afligido, descontrolado, intentando encontrar un equilibrio pero no existía, solo necesitaba soltarlo… Necesitaba dar su paseo, ¿por qué no salía?

— ¿Aún no lo ves? —Me quedé en mi lugar, mirándolo, esperando a que me diera la respuesta a su pregunta, bufó—. Aún no lo ves. —No era una pregunta, lo estaba afirmando—. No vez que aún te amo.

…

.

.

* * *

**DESPUES DE PELEAR CON GUIONES, PALABRAS EXTRANJERAS Y MILES DE IDEAS… ¡AQUÍ ESTA!**

Nuevo capítulo y al parecer más emocionante que cualquiera, ¿no creen?

Difícil de escribir, pero gratificante cuando lo terminé; se los puedo asegurar, ahora comenzamos con el capítulo 13, así que nada de extensas esperas como ha pasado últimamente, no se preocupen.

¿Qué les pareció el comportamiento de Jasper? ¿Edward y Bella? ¡Yo quiero ver más amor! Pero aún faltan un poco más para disfrutar de eso que todos están esperando.

Quiero agradecerles a todos los que dejaron sus RR, favoritos, y seguidores; cada capítulo es para ustedes. También a todos los que me ayudan a crear esta historia con esa maravillosa información que con tanta paciencia me dan.

Gracias a: _**LittlexPauLaa, jupy, LauraECS, lvkv, aries al, KatiiaCullenJ, gis1416 (I love Edward), AdriiRomero14, NataliElena, Micky67, ALEXITACULLEN, jesiiccaa, Marta, atenaschan, Miguel Angel, las gemelas, anónimos, 17164aa**_, y a todos los lectores anónimos que toman d su tiempo para pasar a leer.

Espero visiten en blog donde están cada una de las escenas de este fic, vestuarios, personajes y cada cosa que pasa por mi cabeza y que busco llevarlo a la realidad.

Un beso grande para todos, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


	13. Capítulo 13: Considerando las cosas

_**Blog Mil y una Historias**_ (Imágenes, personajes y música) (_www . camilimaninamh . blogspot__ . com)_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 13: Considerando las cosas**

.

Debía estar en un sueño, sí, eso era, uno de mis tantos sueños. Edward frente a mí, diciéndome que me amaba, pero pronto cambiaría el escenario, se reiría diciéndome que era una broma, tras una carcajada me diría que jamás podría amarme de nuevo luego de que lo dejara con esa estúpida carta. Yo despertaría sobresaltada, recordando su risa malvada, quizás con una que otra lágrima recorriendo mis mejillas o tal vez con tal odio que sería capaz de ir al cuarto de mi marido y darme un par de golpes por entrometerse en mis sueños. Pero no podía ser verdad, nada tenía sentido.

—No te das cuenta que aún sigo amándote **—**Edward al parecer, necesitaba que me diera cuenta, insistía en que debía saberlo, ¿pero cómo?

— ¿Entonces por qué quieres el divorcio? **—**Nada tenía sentido, ¿cómo quería que creyera en esas palabras? Pasó una de sus manos por el cabello.

—Porque creo que de esa manera dejaré una etapa y podré dejar de amarte de esta manera… tan fuerte… No quiero seguir sufriendo.

—Edward…

—No, sé que es lo que necesitas, fue el punto ciego que olvidaste al momento que me dejaste, solo has abandonado ese detalle y… No interferiré.

Salió rápidamente del estudio, dejándome sin entender nada, todo estaba revuelto. ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Aún me amaba? ¿Quería el divorcio para olvidarse de mí? ¿Creía que yo necesitaba ese divorcio? ¿Lo hacía para liberarme? ¿No interferiría? ¿Qué quería decir? Oh, en serio necesitaba una respuesta para cada una de esas preguntas, no permitiría que escapara así de fácil, menos si debíamos vivir dos meses juntos. Salí rápidamente buscándolo, llamándolo en voz alta. Vi una luz desde la cocina y escuché un ruido estrepitoso, corrí.

Edward estaba afirmado de la encimera con ambas manos y la cabeza entre ellas. Velozmente me acerqué intentado entender y memorizar lo que había ocurrido, pero todo quedó claro cuando dio vuelta la cara y pude sentir el olor.

—Estás borracho… **—**Se rio entre dientes, movió los pies buscando equilibrio para poder soltar una mano y juntar el dedo índice con el pulgar.

—Un poquito **—**estaba segura que no era poquito por el olor que desprendía y que no me había dado cuenta anteriormente. Me golpeé mentalmente.

—Debes tomar agua.

Era lo único que se me ocurría decir en el momento con la esperanza de que eso bajara los niveles de alcohol en su cuerpo y pudiera escuchar nuevamente de su boca, si esas palabras eran verdaderas. Miré a mi alrededor pero las únicas sillas eran las del comedor de diario, inestables para un hombre bebido. Lo miré insegura, tenía las dos manos apoyadas y parecía que podría mantenerse por sí solo… _De alguna forma ha llegado a la cocina_… Tienes razón. Busqué entre los muebles algún vaso, lo encontré sobre los que estaba la lavaplatos; lo llené de agua, se lo acerqué a los labios entendiendo que si se soltaba, terminaría en el suelo. Obediente como un niño se lo bebió todo.

Le dije que fuéramos a la cama, volvió a reírme mientras me miraba, fruncí el ceño… _A veces eres demasiado lenta, dijiste: vamos a la cama; cree que irán juntos y no especialmente a dormir_… Oh, abrí los ojos sorprendida. Tomó aire antes de soltarse y caminar hacia el vestíbulo. Lo seguí de cerca aunque aseguraba que podía por sí solo, parecía como si estuviera sobrio.

Llegamos a su cuarto, se dejó caer sobre la cama sin preocuparse de nada. Suspiré, no podía dejarlo ahí, me acerqué para quitarle los zapatos y los calcetines, murmuró alguna incoherencia por lo que seguí subiendo ambas piernas a la cama. Lo miré y me sorprendí al ver que me miraba en silencio, le pedí que se sentara para ayudarlo a quitarse la chaqueta, me obedeció sin más. También le quité la camisa dejando su pecho al descubierto, una fantástica vista de su cuerpo trabajado con abdominales y tal vez algo de gimnasio. Busqué en su armario una camiseta con que pudiera dormir, se la pasé por la cabeza y le ayudé a pasar los brazos. No pude reprimir una sonrisa al pensar en Edward como un niño pequeño con sueño.

Pensé en quitarle los pantalones pero ya sería demasiado atrevimiento… _¡Oh, vamos! Hace unas horas tuviste sexo con ese hombre_… Está borracho… _Lo tienes a tu merced_… ¡Pervertida! La conciencia se encogió de hombros. Iba a pedirle que se recostara pero sus manos se apoderaron de mi cintura, me miraba fijamente. Desvié la mirada rápidamente, no podía caer ante sus encantos, no en ese momento. Al parecer lo entendió, sentí su aliento sobre mi vientre y luego como se acomodaba en la cama cayendo rendido a la inconciencia. Tomé una bocanada de aire, lo tapé con la parte libre del cubre cama, acaricié su cabello antes de dejarlo descansar.

Cuando me di la vuelta, sentí como tomaban de mi polera, miré hacia atrás y Edward me miraba como un niño de cinco años asustado.

— ¿Me dejarás? No quiero que te vayas otra vez… Por favor **—. **Negué mientras se formaba una leve sonrisa que contagiaba al hombre, me senté a la orilla de la cama.

—No, no me iré **—**respiró aliviado.

—Bien… Eso está bien. **—**Pasó uno de sus brazos por los ojos, yo inconscientemente acaricié su cabello**—. **No hagas caso a las cosas que digo, menos cuando estoy enojado.

— ¿Es verdad? **—**Se quitó el brazo de encima mirándome intensamente. Al parecer había entendido mi pregunta.

—Jamás te he mentido **—**asentí**—. **No te vayas por mi estupidez, no otra vez.

Seguí acariciando su cabello esperando a que se durmiera, se posicionó de lado cerrando los ojos disfrutando de mis mimos. No tardó en volver a dormir, esta vez estaba segura porque pequeños ronquidos salían de su pecho. No pude evitarlo, dejé un pequeño beso en su frente, verifiqué que siquiera cubierto por el cubrecama antes de salir, estaba cansada, necesitaba de una larga noche de sueño reponedor.

Llegué a mi cuarto y frente a mí, tenía la mejor vista de New York, todo iluminado, a mi merced para disfrutar e intentar olvidar todo lo que estaba pasando… _¡¿Quieres olvidar?! ¿¡Estás loca!? Acaba de decirte que te ama_… No lo hagas más difícil… _No, tú no lo hagas más difícil, ¿Qué más quieres?_... Seguir con mi vida… _¡Edward Cullen acaba de decirte que te sigue amando! Jamás ha dejado de amarte_… ¡Solo cállate! Por favor… _Solo terminaré argumentando que los niños y los borrachos no mienten y jamás lo ha hecho tu marido_.

Necesitaba un respiro, necesitaba pensar en todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. De un día para otro, todo mi mundo estaba de cabeza; un día soy una profesional en lo alto de las listas, preparada para tomar el mando en una gran empresa, ser socia de una gran mujer, tomando un hermoso proyecto en Roma. Y luego vuelvo a recordar mi pasado, vuelvo a ser la Señora Cullen, reencontrarme con mi esposo, trámites de divorcio y ahora ese mismo hombre que casi me ha obligado a hacer el proceso, con quien me he acostado los últimos días, dice que me ama. Estaba exhausta.

Busqué en mi nuevo armario uno de mis pijamas, una camisa de seda más arriba de la rodilla de color morado como mi cuarto. Había sido un juego de colores, para que todo fuera de la misma tonalidad. Tenía un diseño en degradé y plateado, del mismo estilo tenía una bata de levantarse, la cual dejé sobre un sillón al lado de mi cama. Corrí las sábanas metiéndome rápidamente en ellas, hubiera sido divertido en otro momento, yo vestida de seda, durmiendo entre seda, toda una princesa.

No corrí las cortinas porque quería ver la vista y más despertar con ese paraíso, sabía que solo eran edificios, pero mi trabajo era eso, mi pasión. Miré hacia el frente donde estaba la televisión pantalla plana, pensé en ver algo estúpido para olvidar el momento, pero no me sentía de ganas, era mejor dormir y perderme en la inconciencia. Acomodé los almohadones, me arropé mirando hacia New York nocturno, los ojos me pesaban, estaba cansada.

Desperté temprano al día siguiente, aunque estuviera de vacaciones o de día libre, tenía la costumbre de levantarme a la misma hora, además tenía mucho que hacer. Mientras más tiempo tuviera, sería mejor.

Eran las seis de la mañana, me pregunté si Edward estaría despierto aunque con todo lo que debió tomar la noche anterior, no sería el caso. Además había dicho que hoy no iría al trabajo, se quedaría en casa. Fui hacia el armario para elegir que ponerme antes de ir al baño, recordé que Jasper había dicho que almorzaríamos juntos y eso jamás se le olvidaría, estaría llamándome en un par de horas. Opté por unos jeans ajustados con diseños en los bolsillos traseros y una camiseta de manga larga color gris. Tomé un collar de varias vueltas en tonos plata y oro, y unos aretes del mismo estilo que dejé sobre la mesa de noche. También saqué una chaqueta de cuero café para abrigarme ya que al parecer, las nubes empezaban a apoderarse del cielo, alcancé unas botas del mismo color que la chaqueta y la cartera.

Me di una ducha rápida, me vestí y maquillé con sombra gris ahumado como mi camiseta, volví a mi habitación para colocarme las joyas y tomarme una media cola dejando el cabello caer por mi espalda con pequeñas ondulaciones. Después de mirarme en el espejo y confirmar que me veía bien, salí en dirección a la cocina deteniéndome en la puerta del otro lado del pasillo para saber si Edward seguía durmiendo. La cama estaba igual a como la había dejado la noche pasada pero su dueño ya no estaba. El color subió a mis mejillas cuando escuché el agua correr, estaba tomando un baño, cerré rápidamente.

Estaba algo complicada en esa cocina, no conocía nada por lo que pasaba abriendo cada gabinete para encontrar lo que necesitaba para preparar un simple desayuno. Había dado con el café para preparar un poco, Edward lo necesitaría luego de la resaca que debía tener. Preparé tostadas y algo de fruta, lo coloqué todo sobre la mesa, volví por el café y casi lo volteo cuando escuché los buenos días de mi esposo.

Me si la vuelta rápidamente, estaba de mal genio, podía verlo, el ceño fruncido, tomando el puente de su nariz entre los dedos y la otra en el bolsillo de sus jeans azules. Llevaba una camisa blanca de lino que no llevaba dentro del pantalón. Me miró de reojo e intentó saludar pero al parecer todo le daba vueltas y le era imposible concentrarse en algo. Le señalé la mesa con el desayuno.

Tenía un nudo en el estómago pensando en cómo comenzar una conversación calmada sobre lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. No sabía si estaba dispuesta a escuchar todo de nuevo o me dijera que solo había sido culpa del alcohol. Serví el café en dos tazas llevándolas a la mesa. Coloqué una frente a Edward quien ni siquiera le puso azúcar tomándoselo de un trago, me paré rápidamente a servirle más. Me pidió un analgésico que estaba en una de las estanterías, le serví un vaso de agua junto con el café. Me agradeció con una leve sonrisa.

Nos quedamos en silencio un tiempo, estaba nerviosa, no sabía qué hacer, si yo comenzaba o esperar a que Edward se ofreciera caballerosamente… _No quiero ser negativa, ¿Pero qué tal si no recuerda nada? No sabemos cuánto tomó_… Tienes razón. Suspiré audiblemente, me arrepentí cuando lo escuché.

— ¿Sucede algo? **—**Negué efusivamente**—.** Bella…Ayer tú me llevaste a la cama, ¿cierto?

—Sí… estabas…

—Borracho, lo sé, lo siento.

—No, no te preocupes, debes… haber tenido una razón **—**instintivamente Edward se pasó la mano por el cabello sin recordar lo mareado que debía estar, gruño.

—Me excedí, te pido disculpas si hice algo malo… no… No recuerdo nada **—**levantó la mirada intentando encontrar algo que me delatara, pero fui fuerte.

—No, nada pasó **—**Edward asintió bajando la vista para tomar su café.

_Bien, así que no recuerda nada, solo queda que tú le cuentes la verdad, todo lo que dijo, tal vez logremos algo_… No lo haré… _¡¿Qué?! Es el momento Isabella_… No estaba consciente, no sabía lo que hacía o decía, solo es una equivocación. Mi conciencia bufó pero no la tomé en cuenta, tomé mi taza tomando pequeños sorbos.

Era mejor así, nada nos comprometía a decir cosas que queríamos mantener ocultas para siempre. Le comenté que saldría a almorzar con Jasper y por la mañana trabajaría un poco, asintió levemente. Le recomendé que se tomara el analgésico de inmediato y volviera a descansar, así repondría las fuerzas, pero me dijo que debía solucionar unos problemas antes, además esperaba la respuesta del divorcio y una llamada de su abogado. Pensé que yo también debería tener uno para la ocasión, tal vez le echara un vistazo a los papeles por mí para recomendarme algunas cosas.

Ordené los platos llevándolos hacia la encimera, iba a lavar cuando me dijo que dejara todo ahí, hoy conocerían a la mujer que vendría a hacer el aseo como también podíamos pedir alguien que viniera a cocinar. Le comenté que yo podría hacer eso, me gustaba cocinar, Edward sonrió, él sabía que me gustaba cocinar. Indicó que lo hablaríamos luego cuando llegara la persona encargada del orden.

Volví a mi cuarto para tomar el portátil y colocarme a trabajar un poco, a lo menos a organizar lo que haría en mi primer día como socia de DECORA. Me senté en el escritorio de mi dormitorio que daba a la maravillosa vista que teníamos desde ese edificio. No resistí en llamar a Angela quien estaba feliz de oírme nuevamente, me explicó que estaban interesados en cambiarme de oficina pero había objetado sabiendo que yo adoraba mi lugar y al parecer Kate había aceptado, al fin y al cabo, estaría entre mis obligaciones como directora de taller de diseño.

Aproveché de pedirle algunas muestras de telas, pinturas y algunos proveedores que teníamos online, me respondió del otro lado que de inmediato los estaría enviando. Nos despedimos hasta el día siguiente quedando que cualquier cosa importante ni dudara en llamarme.

Comencé a modificar un proyecto de remodelación de decoración que tenía entre mis archivos para este departamento. Aprovecharía algo de materia prima y no tener que cambiar todos los muebles, no me molestaban las cosas se acrílico transparente, finalmente le daban la originalidad al lugar, así que trabajaría sobre ellos, solo quitaría algunas cosas, cambiaría otras y agregaría elementos en los mismos colores y estilo. Decidí comenzar por la tarde o al día siguiente con los llamados, ahora solo marcaría el proyecto y debía prepararme para salir.

Mi sorpresa fue cuando llegué abajo y estaba una chica, estaba segura que era más joven que yo, le sonreía mucho a mi marido pero él seguía con la resaca de anoche y no colocaba mucha atención hasta que me vio. Con un movimiento lento me señaló dándole mi nombre y explicando que era la dueña de casa.

Me la presentó como Susan, la mucama del hotel que vendría los días que yo eligiera a ordenar el departamento, también podría dejar algo de comida preparada por si yo me atrasaba o tenía alguna reunión extraordinaria en el trabajo. La saludé con un apretón de manos y disculpándome por no quedarme más tiempo ya que iba de salida, Edward inmediatamente me interrogó.

—Te dije que iría a comer con Jasper **—**asintió**—,** puedo dejarte algo preparado antes de salir **—**comenté mirando de reojo a Susan.

—No, no te preocupes, pediré algo… Bien Susan, será mañana cuando puedas conversar más extendido con la señora de la casa, Isabella será quien dé las órdenes, todo lo que ella necesite o quiera, se hace, ¿está bien?

—Sí señor **—**contestó tímidamente la mucama, luego me miró**—** ¿Necesita que realice alguna cosa ahora, Señora Cullen? **—**_Eso no te lo esperabas, ¿cierto, Señora Cullen?_... Negué internamente.

—Si hay algo que ordenar, estaría bien, y prepararle algo saludable al Señor, no quiero que coma cualquier cosa.

—Sí, señora **—**Susan volvió a la cocina mientras Edward sonreía sin dejar de mirarme y olvidándose del dolor de cabeza.

—Que disfrute de la tarde, Señora Cullen.

—No fastidies **—**dije seriamente mientras me dirigía a la puerta cerrando tras mío escuchando una carcajada.

Bajé al subterráneo, miré a ambos lados intentando recordar en donde estaba mi coche cuando apareció un guardia que me preguntó que andaba buscando. Su cara cambió cuando le expliqué que buscaba los estacionamientos del Señor Cullen, no demoró ni un segundo en escoltarme hasta el sector de los tres estacionamientos. Le señalé el BMW blanco dándole las gracias… _Al parecer el nombre de tu marido es de temer en este hotel_… Eso parece, le preguntaré cuando vuelva, aunque creo que solo se trataba por ser dueño de uno de los _penthouse_. Busqué mis lentes de sol y salí del lugar.

Nuevamente fui mirando cada lugar en el camino, buscando la forma de no perderme y recordar como regresar. Sabía dónde estaba el restaurant de mi hermano pero jamás había conducido desde el gran Hotel Ritz Carton. Me reí al pensar que yo estaría viviendo en uno de los mejores hoteles de New York y no solo eso, en un _penthouse_ con una maravillosa vista y con todas las exclusividades del lugar.

Media hora después estaba estacionando frente al local, en el asiento del copiloto comenzó a vibrar mi celular. Lo tomé y me sorprendí al ver una llamada de Edward, contenté de inmediato.

—_Isabella._

—Puedes decirme Bella, sabes que no me gusta mi nombre **—**escuché una risita. Sabía que estábamos en una etapa de formalidades pero no tenía que seguir diciendo mi nombre completo y más sabiendo que no era muy partidaria de éste.

—_Está bien, Bella… Acaban de llamar del Juzgado de Familia en Barcelona, hoy vendrá una asistente social. Les comenté que tenías una reunión por lo que no te encontrabas en este momento, así que vendrán a las seis de la tarde, ¿está bien?_

—Vaya, que rápidos son, pero está bien, estaré ahí antes de la hora… Creo que debo buscar un abogado…

—_Oh, no te preocupes, Garrett abogará por los dos, es de mi entera confianza y puedo asegurarte que afianzará por ti más que por mí_ **—**asentí en silencio**—.** _Bien, te dejo, nos vemos._

—Nos vemos.

Así que hoy mismo tendría a una persona dictando los puntos del divorcio, calificando mi matrimonio, nuestra relación de pareja y apuntando los días en que tendremos visitas y que otra cosa agregará. Además ya tenía un abogado del que no tenía que preocuparme y según Edward me beneficiaría más a mí que a su propio cliente. Estaba ansiosa por conocer a ese tal Garrett.

La chica de recepción me saludó con un abrazo preguntándome por mi viaje a Roma, al parecer mi hermanito se había dedicado a hablar de mí mientras estuve fuera. Me ubicó en una mesa para cuatro y se excusó para ir a buscar al Chef. Por lo general era mesa para dos, por lo que imaginé que tendríamos compañía. Un minuto después, tenía a mi hermano abrazándome, levantándome del piso y diciéndome cuando me extrañaba, rodé los ojos, hace solo unas horas que me había visto. Siempre pensaba en que dirían los clientes frecuentes, mirando al gran Chef Swan haciendo una escena en el restaurant.

Se sentó conmigo informándome que Alice nos acompañaría esa tarde. Le comenté que debía estar de vuelva en casa antes de las cinco de la tarde y fue lo más estúpido que he hecho en mi vida, en solo unos segundos estaba hablando más de la cuenta.

— ¿En casa? ¿No te tomaste el día libre?

—Eh… debo… **—**Jasper me conocía lo bastante para saber que no podía mentir.

—Tiene que ver con Cullen **—**no era una pregunta, no me quedó más que asentir, mi hermano bufó.

Todo se nos olvidó cuando escuchamos el característico grito de alegría de Alice. Me abrazó con fuerza mientras hacía una pregunta tras otra sobre lo que había hecho en Roma, dónde había estado, cómo era el hotel, el trabajo, el dueño de la casa, si había estado en el Coliseo, si había ido a otra ciudad. Si no fuera por su novio, todavía estaría intentando procesar la primera pregunta.

Llamaron a Jasper desde adentro, debía ir a coordinar unos pedidos para tener libre un momento para nosotras. Nos quedamos sentadas, yo intentando responder a cada una de las preguntas de mi amiga y esquivando las que tuvieran que ver con Edward. Alice me miraba atenta a cada reacción e insistía con más y más preguntas de las cuales me olvidaba.

Media hora después apareció Jasper con un camarero que traía la comida. Como siempre, no teníamos necesidad de mirar la carta, ya que él se encargaba de preparar algo nuevo o lo que nos gustaba. Ese día mí plato consistía en langosta con salsa de mariscos, Alice miraba asombrada su plato de salmón con salsa de limón, uno de sus platos favoritos, y para Jasper un cebiche de mariscos. Nos llevaron un vino blanco de la casa y luego nos dejaron conversar con tranquilidad, mi hermano no tendría que moverse hasta un par de horas de la mesa. Lo que no esperaba era la conversación pendiente que tenía conmigo.

— ¿En que quedaron con Cullen? **—**Alice miraba sorprendida, al parecer, su novio no le había informado de la visita en mi departamento.

— ¿Cullen? ¿Estamos hablando de Edward Cullen? **—**Mi hermano asintió sin dejar de mirarme.

—Ayer cuando fui a visitar a Bella y lo encontré con ella… Y con algunas novedades.

— ¿Volvieron? **—**Alice parecía asombrada pero a la vez contenta hasta que vio la expresión de su novio, yo negué.

—Es algo más complicado…

—Cariño, Bella y Cullen están casados **—**me interrumpió mi querido hermano… _¿No puede cerrar la boca? Este chico dificulta mi trabajo_… ¿De qué estás hablando?... _Nada_.

— ¡¿Qué?! **—**Alice dejó caer el tenedor.

— ¡Jasper! **—**No podía entender como tenía que hacer esto tan complicado, bufé.

Daba por perdida la idea de que él no se enterara de los detalles, si le acaba de contar a Alice, estaba dicho que no se detendría hasta saber exactamente lo que estaba pasando y al parecer esa era su estrategia. Suspiré y comencé a contar todo, desde nuestro encuentro en la oficina de Kate, luego enterarme que era el dueño de la casa en Roma, nuestra conversación sobre el divorcio, omití todas nuestras salidas y el día de la Fontana de Trevi. Luego les expliqué a grandes rasgos los ajustes del contrato de divorcio, los dos meses donde debíamos vivir en la misma residencia, y mi anhelo porque nadie más se enterara.

Nos quedamos un momento en silencio, sabía que era demasiada información que debían procesar y miles de preguntas que vendrían ahora, de las cuales pocas podría contestar. Alice fue la primera para mi sorpresa.

—Así que debes vivir dos meses con tu esposo y así saber si verdaderamente no puedes seguir con el matrimonio… ¿Pero si las cosas… se dan bien?**—** Jasper golpeó la mesa.

—Alice… **—**amenazó mi hermano, la chica se encogió de hombros.

—Es una posibilidad, cariño **—**yo negué.

—Si no resultó una vez, tampoco será esta la ocasión, pero sí, de eso de trata técnicamente, la unión europea esta afianzada a la unión marital, por lo que busca cualquier posibilidad de reformar una unión, ahora tengo una reunión con una asistente social de Europa para finalizar los términos.

— ¿Y eso que quiere decir? **—**preguntó Jasper mientras tomaba un bocado, tomé valor de alguna parte.

—Tomar el detalle de la convivencia, confirmar el lugar donde viviremos, las condiciones, registros.

—Eso quiere decir que deben vivir en el mismo lugar y compartir para testificar que no existe modo de arreglo – constató Alice, yo asentí.

—Es por eso que Cullen estaba en tu departamento, ¿vivirán ahí? **—**tomé un trago de vino buscando tranquilizar mis nervios.

—Primero, se llama Edward; segundo, no, solo estábamos buscando mis cosas **—**Jasper me miró como bicho raro, miré a Alice buscando confianza **—. **Estamos viviendo en su departamento.

— ¿Y dónde es eso? **—**mi hermano cada vez estaba más enojado, tomé otro trago. Recordé que estaba manejando, no podía seguir tomando y menos si tenía una reunión importante.

—En Battery Park **—**susurré, ambos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos**—**, en el Ritz Carlton Residences. **—**Y con eso bastó para que cada boca se abriera de un metro.

Desde ahí el cuestionario giró alrededor de Edward, en qué trabajaba, cuánto dinero tenía, dónde vivía, cómo había logrado una empresa tan grande, y cómo había conseguido tener un _penthouse_, más aún cuando les comenté que no solo tenía esa residencia, sino que estaba la casa de Roma, Los Angeles, Barcelona, Brasil y Venecia, y que estaba la posibilidad de que yo me quedara con alguna de ellas.

Finalmente, luego de procesar toda la información y de prometer no contarle a nadie sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo entre Edward y yo, nos despedimos. Yo debía volver pronto al departamento y no estaba segura del camino. Jasper insistió en que lo llamara cualquier cosa y yo en que no debía preocuparse, Alice se ofreció con lo que necesitara y que contara con ella para cuidar mi departamento mientras yo estaba viviendo con mi esposo. Mi hermano gruñó cuando escuchó el título. Prometí verlos pronto, tal vez almorzar mientras estuviera trabajando, ambos aceptaron.

El camino de regreso no fue tan terrible como me lo había imaginado; yo perdida entrando por calles incorrectas y teniendo que llamar a Edward para que fuera por mí. Había sido casi perfecto, solo me había desviado un poco, pero había dado con la orilla del río por lo que era inevitable mirar el gran edificio del hotel. En la entrada me recibió un hombre vestido con el uniforme de guardia oficial del hotel. Para mi sorpresa me saludó con un "buenas tardes, Señora Cullen", lo que me dio a entender que ya habían hablado de mí. Me estacioné en el mismo lugar aunque el Q5 ya no estaba, al parecer, ya se lo habían llevado de regreso a la empresa.

Cuando llegué al departamento toqué el timbre, aún no tenía llaves y como si Edward me estuviera leyendo el pensamiento, abrió mostrándome inmediatamente un juego de estas y mi sonrisa favorita. Eran una llave de la entrada, una de estacionamiento por si llegaba tarde y las puertas estabas cerradas y otra de mi cuarto. Me extrañó esa última pero imaginé que se trataba de demostrarme que podía tener toda la privacidad que quisiera.

Me preguntó cómo había estado la comida. Le comenté todo lo que habíamos conversado, y cuál era la posición de cada uno. Edward no conocía a Alice, pero se la imaginaba, debido a como hablaba de ella, que no había sido fácil lidiar en la conversación.

Le dije que iría a dejar mis cosas a mi cuarto y luego tomaría algo caliente, el día estaba enfriando y aunque estuviera abrigada, sentía helados mis manos y pies. Se ofreció a prepararme algo mientras yo iba a poner cómoda, le agradecí con una sonrisa.

Me coloqué unos zapatos bajos para andar grata en casa, me quité la cacheta y desarme mi peinado dejando que mi cabello cayera por donde fuera. La calefacción estaba exacta para poder andar en ropa de verano, pero debía estar presentable para nuestra visita. Me coloqué algo de labial para estar algo más agradable a la vista y bajé.

Corrí hacía la cocina con una sonrisa, ya me estaba acostumbrando a esos espacios amplios, ahora encontraría que mi departamento era demasiado pequeño, y eso que solo llevaba dos días aquí… _¿No será que te estás acostumbrando a vivir junto a tu marido?_... Siempre vuelves en el momento menos indicado… _Debo estar presente para la reunión_… No, no debes… _Claro que sí, soy tu conciencia_. Rodé los ojos mientras entraba en la cocina encontrándome con Edward frente a dos tazas blancas. Cerré los ojos al sentir el olor inconfundible. Todos los recuerdos vinieron a mi mente, cada una de las tardes en el departamento de Edward en New Haven y luego en Barcelona, todo lo que tuvo que recorrer mi esposo para encontrarlo. Me dieron ganas de llorar, inspiré hondo buscando calmarme aunque el olor me inundaba, era magnífico. No era el momento de pensar más allá, pero si lo tenía ahí era porque había pensado en mí antes de que comenzáramos con todo esto, no era fácil de conseguir… _¿No recuerdas que aún seguía amándote? Esto lo demuestra_… Me forcé a mantener los ojos cerrados.

—Aquí tienes…

—Mi chocolate caliente y tu café **—**sonrió, se veía avergonzado.

—La mezcla perfecta **—**dijimos al mismo tiempo y luego reímos.

— ¿Chocolate suizo? **—**Edward asintió sonriendo con orgullo.

—Directamente traído desde Suiza **—**gemí solo al sentir su aroma**—. **Será mejor que vayamos a sentarnos mientras esperamos y bebemos.

Algo que jamás podría dejar era el chocolate caliente, y no cualquiera, sino el chocolate suizo caliente. Había sido culpa de Jasper, una de sus clases de repostería se trató de chocolate y había traído cada producto diferente y nadie mejor para degustar que yo. Había caído rendida ante el chocolate suizo para prepararlo con leche caliente, me había hecho adicta y jamás lo había podido dejar. Edward había hecho maravillas para encontrarlo, había pedido los datos a Jasper y en una semana tenía una caja al por mayor del producto para que tomara cuanto quisiera.

Así eran casi todas las noches, yo una buena taza de chocolate caliente y él su café cargado, el mejor aroma… _La mezcla perfecta_… Sí, tienes razón, conciencia.

Podía asegurar que ambos estábamos nerviosos, no teníamos idea de cómo actuar frente a la persona que llegaría para la primera reunión de acuerdo mutuo. Según Edward, los papeles ya habían sido presentados y autorizados a seguir el proceso, por lo que solo faltaba mediar los dos meses de convivencia. Así de fácil… _Algo debe haber, no creo que sea así de factible_… No sirve que me pongas más nerviosa de lo que estoy, debes calmarme.

Estuvimos en silencio, ambos degustando nuestra humeante taza, cada uno en sus pensamientos, aunque los míos variaban entre el pasado y como organizar esa sala quitando las calaveras y pieles de animales. Ambos nos sobresaltamos al escuchar el timbre, a la vez dejamos la taza sobre la mesa y nos miramos. Edward fue a abrir mientras yo miraba la estancia.

Pasé las manos por mis piernas, creando fricción e intentando tranquilizarme, miré la sala por segunda vez y no pude reprimir un suspiro. No había tenido tiempo de hacer algunos cambios antes de la llegada de nuestra visita, todo por estar prendada de mis recuerdos. No creía buen augurio que el o la asistente social viera las calaveras o perros gigantes de loza. Rápidamente tomé los almohadones escondiéndolos tras uno de los sofás justo antes de que entraran por el pasillo una mujer de unos 50 años al lado de mi marido. Llevaba un traje de dos piezas de color blanco invierno y una blusa azul cielo. Tenía el cabello tomado en un distinguido peinado y una expresión tan seria que podría dar miedo. Miré a Edward que comenzaba con las presentaciones.

—Señora Cope, ella es Isabella Swan **—**la mujer bajó la mirada a sus papeles que llevaba en la mano.

—En mis registros dice Isabella Cullen, ella lleva su apellido, es por eso que estamos aquí.

Definitivamente no era una mujer agradable con quien sentirse cómodo hablando de un tema como este. No sonreía y al parecer no le agradaba su trabajo. Edward la invitó a tomar asiento en el sofá más cercano mientras le ofrecía algo para tomar, ella negó sin más. Nosotros nos sentamos en el sofá a mi espalda donde tenía escondidos los cojines de calaveras, por suerte los había quitado.

Sobre sus piernas dejó su carpeta, tomó unos papeles dejándolos sobre la mesa mientras seguía leyendo los documentos que seguían en su gran archivador. Seguía con el ceño fruncido y en silencio, con Edward nos mirábamos de vez en cuando sin entender que debíamos hacer. De su cartera sacó una grabadora que dejó sobre la mesa de centro encendida para graban nuestra conversación, o eso pensaba. Carraspeó.

—Hoy 16 de Octubre del año 2012, yo Silvia Cope, asistente social de Juzgado de Familia de Barcelona, España, represento a los altos mandos para preceder el divorcio de mutuo acuerdo del Señor Edward Anthony Cullen Masen y la Señora Isabella Marie Cullen Swan, nombre de casada, ambos con residencia en _Penthouse_ del Hotel The Ritz Carlton Residences, 10 West Street, Battery Park, New York. Prosigo a leer la plataforma a seguir:

—Las partes llevan unidos en matrimonio cinco años y un mes; separados, viviendo en diferentes residencias, llevan cuatro años y dos meses; y por mutuo acuerdo han denominado que no quieren seguir con el lazo matrimonial por diferencias sentimentales y físicas.

—El Registro Civil y el Juzgado de Familia estipulan que siempre se puede enmendar y esgrimir una contrariedad de pareja por lo cual se busca demostrar que ambas partes no pueden vivir en armonía o ya no tienen sentimientos que los unan. Por lo cual se ha llegado al acuerdo pactado por el Registro Civil de Barcelona, España, y el matrimonio Cullen Swan, las siguientes regulaciones:

—1. Vivir en la misma residencia, The Ritz Carlton Residences, 10 West Street, Battery Park, New York, piso 40, durante dos meses siguiendo la norma d años en matrimonio, presentándose uno ante el otro, por lo menos, 12 horas diarias. De esta forma se podrá confirmar que no existe posibilidad de una convivencia armónica definitiva.

—2. Se realizarán tres visitas por parte de la representante jurídica, Silvia Cope, la primera, en esta ocasión, con fecha 16 de Octubre, año 2012, para acordar normas básicas; una segunda visita sin aviso previo, con la intención de encontrar a la pareja en una situación normal de convivencia y no con formalidades; por último una tercera y última visita donde se realizará una reunión práctica para evaluar la etapa de contingencia.

—3. Buscando un resultado positivo en este proceso de divorcio, la pareja deberá asistir una vez a la semana a terapia matrimonial buscando trabajar la comunicación y convivencia **—**Edward y yo nos mirados sorprendidos, de esta parte no estábamos enterados, mi esposo quiso interrumpir pero la Señora Cope levantó una mano y dio una mirada de terror, diciendo que no era bueno interrumpir**—**. Este especialista dará un informe final que especificará los resultados de esta convivencia.

—4. Se extendió la posibilidad de cambiar de residencia por un periodo de tiempo determinado dentro de estos dos meses, debido a trabajos en el extranjero. Este permiso de ha otorgado pidiendo a la brevedad de una semana antes del viaje, entregar los datos correspondientes como se realizó con la residencia anteriormente nombrada. También entregando la fecha estimada en que estarán fuera de New York, Estados Unidos.

—5. Por último, el juicio de divorcio se llevará a cabo, con todos los datos recaudados en el periodo de convivencia y constatando que no hay una reconciliación posible en ningún efecto, para la siguiente fecha: 17 de Diciembre del año 2012 a las 11 horas.

—En este momento, ambas partes, puedes hacer preguntas o añadir información que no haya sido evaluada. Por seguridad de la Señora y Señor Cullen, toda la recopilación de investigación, será grabada. ¿Hay preguntas?

Estaba sin palabras, en realidad no esperaba esa terapia matrimonial, pero no había mucho que preguntar, ¿una vez a la semana? ¿Sería algo tan terrible como se escuchaba? Finalmente negué, si quería liberarme de esto, era mejor aceptar cada término y finalizar de una vez. Al parecer Edward pensó lo mismo, a mi lado negaba aunque parecía frustrado, algo estaba mal.

—Una pregunta que se hace regularmente, son las horas mínimas de convivencia. 12 horas tanto en tránsito como horas de sueño, tomando como referencia las ocho horas diarias de sueño que debe tener una persona, por lo que finalmente son cuatro horas en que se comparte. ¿Alguna pregunta? **—**volvimos a negar, la Señora Cope no parecía muy contenta.

—En ese caso, les dejo la documentación de lo recién acordado, desde hoy día, 16 de Octubre, comienza el proceso de divorcio. Tienen derecho de justificar faltas o añadir información pertinente que pueda favorecer a una de las partes, como por ejemplo, algún tipo de agresión o mala conducta. Ahora se procede a firmar.

La mujer se puso de pie dejando frente a mí la carpeta donde estaba la documentación. Confié en que decía exactamente lo que había leído, especialmente si había grabado la conversación. Tomé la pluma y firmé en mi sitio. Lo mismo hizo Edward, aunque mientras firmaba dejó salir un suspiro, intenté borrarlo de mi mente y no empezar a cuestionarme las cosas en ese momento tan tenso.

La Señora Cope revisó los papeles antes de hablar, confirmando que el proceso estaba terminado, dejando una carta donde estaban los nombres de los presentes en el trámite de divorcio, como el juez, abogados, asistente social y la terapeuta junto con números de contacto y otros expedientes. Ella sin más, se colocó de pie, nos miró escaneando nuestra actitud aprensiva, negó levemente.

Edward nuevamente se puso de pie acompañándola hacia la puerta. Yo no pude moverme de mi lugar, miré el chocolate caliente que hace unos minutos parecía lo mejor que existía, pero ahora mi estómago estaba revuelto.

Cuando mi esposo volvió, se quedó en el marco de entrada a la sala, tenía las manos dentro de los bolsillos de sus jeans. Podía ver tristeza en sus ojos, como si verdaderamente no quisiera esto, como si realmente esas palabras que me había dicho mientras estaba borracho fueran las más grande de las verdades, él aún me amaba… ¿Pero yo?

…

.

* * *

**¡SI YA LO SE!**

Quieren estrangularme, odiarme y todo lo negativo que encuentren por cómo comenzó el capítulo y como ha terminado.

Muchos me decían que no podían divorciarse, pero así es la vida, ambos han firmado y comienza el proceso. Y lo siento, las cosas no podían ser tan fáciles para estos dos, prometí no drama pero no voy a dejar todo color de rosa tan fácil, Bella necesita cuestionarse algunas cosas.

Como verán, ahora puedo actualizar con más frecuencia… ¡Esto de estar de vacaciones me encanta! Así que estoy escribiendo como loca, olvidándome del mundo real e inmersa en New York y otros lugares que no voy a adelantar.

Les agradezco por sus RR, favoritos y a todos los que me siguen por aquí y en el Blog, espero que las imágenes sean la descripción exacta de lo que escribo. Yo estoy adorando esta historia, tanto como mi bebe, "Basta de secretos" que está en proceso de reedición.

Gracias a _**EDLFG12345, LauraECS, jupy, atenaschan, gis1416 (I Love Edward), Micky67, EJsam, vale . potter (bravo! **__**Ya te extrañaba), aries al, the little devil-cullen-malfoy, lezti15, NataliElena, merycarm, MAngel, mi primo por la ayuda judicial, Memima**_, y a todos los lectores silenciosos.

Bien, los dejo, estoy entusiasmada escribiendo y no quiero detenerme, un beso muy grande para todos, nos vemos muy pronto, lo prometo.


	14. Capítulo 14: Cuando alguien habla de más

_Capítulo beteado por Marta Salazar, Beta FFAD_

* * *

_**Blog Mil y una Historias**_ (Imágenes, personajes y música) (_www . camilimaninamh . blogspot__ . com)_

* * *

**(1)**_Canción recomendada:_ Turning Page – Sleeping al last

.

.

**Capítulo 14: Cuando alguien habla de más**

**.**

Miraba la pantalla del computador con el ceño fruncido, parecía como si todo hubiera cambiado mientras estaba ausente. Estaba segura que no había colocado esos marcos para las ventanas ya que no hacían juego con el muro cortina que llevaría el diseño del arquitecto. Tampoco era la cerámica que había pedido para las superficies de los baños y esa parte sí que me molestaba, porque volver a hacer un pedido de esas magnitudes, haría que el proyecto se retrasara y era el único que me quedaba dentro.

Bajé la mirada tomando mi cabeza entre las manos. Nunca había pensado que este trabajo sería tan agotador, y eso que solo llevaba una semana. Kate había hecho todo lo posible para que fuera liviano, pero si esto era así, no quería pensar cómo sería luego con todo el trabajo correspondiente. Por el interlocutor escuché a Angela, Edward Cullen estaba llamándome, fruncí aún más el ceño, ya habíamos quedado que llamaría a mi celular y no más a la oficina. Acepté la llamada de todas maneras.

— ¿No fui perfectamente clara en que llamaras a mi celular? —Una risita de su parte me frustró aún más.

—_Llamo como Edward Cullen, gerente general de Delec y dueño de la casa en Roma._ —Ups, había olvidado esa parte.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

—_Me acaba de llamar Jack, dice que han llegado todos los materiales por lo que necesitan aprobación para seguir, a lo menos que tengas algo que acotar._

—No, dejé todas las instrucciones dadas, tú aceptaste el presupuesto y como el arquitecto, debes dar el paso.

—_Bien, solo quería confirmar que todo seguía igual, buenas tardes, Señora Cullen._ —Bufé mientras Edward reía entre dientes por el otro lado de la línea.

— ¿Es en serio? —Ahora reía con más ganas tanto que me contagió—. ¿A qué hora llegarás a casa?

—_Temprano, no hay mucho que hacer por aquí, ¿quieres que pase por ti?_

—No, vine en mi coche, ¿recuerdas? Nos vemos allá.

Nos despedimos y yo volví al trabajo. Todavía no me concentraba en ese proyecto, siendo que era el único que debía tener, sin embargo, no podía dejar los otros inconclusos, era una de las exigencias que le había hecho a Kate. No quedaba nada para terminarlas y centrarme por completo en mi verdadero trabajo, aun cuando tuviera a muchos a mi cargo para que hicieran el trabajo por mí. Unos toques a la puerta volvieron a distraerme de la pantalla.

Zafrina entraba con algunos planos en la mano y una agradable sonrisa. Le pedí que pasara y fuera directamente a la mesa para que viéramos su trabajo, antes llamé por el interno a Angela para pedirle que llamara a los proveedores de la cerámica del proyecto que tenía inconcluso y que solucionara el envío incorrecto de los marcos.

Me acerqué a la chica mirando el primer plano, se lo acababan de enviar de la construcción. DECORA se preocuparía del interior, se trataba de un motel que estaría cerca de Las Vegas, querían recrear el paraíso, tal como decía su nombre, Zafrina tenía maravillosas ideas y debíamos concretarlas sobre el plano. Ya tenía algunas estipuladas y yo debía darle la aprobación. Ella había sido una de las más contentas con mi nuevo puesto y yo incluso más al tenerla entre mi equipo para que se ocupara de los proyectos que yo no podría tomar, era de toda mi confianza y podía tranquilizar a mis contactos.

Luego nos centramos en el proyecto exterior de un centro de entretenimiento al aire libre. Mi diseñadora estrella ya tenía algunos bocetos para las pérgolas que acogerían centros de descanso y otros para eventos. También un sector para los más pequeños, donde habría un techo interactivo, creando efectos de día y noche, donde en inviernos bajarían unos telones para refugiar de la lluvia y que el hecho de ir al parque no fuera impedimento en esa época del año. Le di algunos consejos respecto a materiales y le sugería a un arquitecto conocido que podría ayudarle con algunos soportes.

Por último, ahí, sobre mi mesa, un proyecto que había rechazado con la intención de alejarlo de mi vida pero que irónicamente ahora vivía con él. La gran mansión de Los Angeles.

El proyecto estaba casi terminado, si Edward aprobaba el trabajo, comenzarían a trabajar la próxima semana. Estuve tentada en decirle que me entregara los bosquejos e imágenes para mostrárselos, pero me mordí la lengua. Nadie en la oficina sabía de mi convivencia con Edward y no estaba interesada en que se enteraran y él estaba de acuerdo conmigo, mientras menos supieran, sería más fácil.

En varias ocasiones di más detalles de los que quería en el proyecto, cosas como "a Edward no le gustan esas cosas" o "podría preguntarle sobre esto". Aunque Zafrina no se mostraba sorprendida, daba por hecho que conocía de esas cosas por mi trabajo en la casa de Roma, y era mejor que así siguiera creyéndolo.

Finalmente la felicité por su trabajo, ella se fue con una sonrisa de suficiencia mientras que yo me quedaba satisfecha con esa parte. Angela entró detrás de Zafrina con una sonrisa, lo que significaban buenas noticias. Me alegré al saber que los marcos serían cambiados a la mañana siguiente a primera hora y la cerámica sería cambiada ese mismo día dentro de unas cuantas horas, se habían equivocado de domicilio por lo que no era de preocuparse que tuvieran que hacer un cambio de bodega. Le di un abrazo a mi asistente, no sería nada sin ella, más con todo el trabajo que teníamos entre manos. Le agradecí por todo regalándole una radiante sonrisa que no tenía desde esa mañana.

Me recordó que tenía pendiente los futuros proyectos que habían sido entregados a la empresa, debía leerlos para la reunión del próximo lunes donde tendríamos la reunión de reparto. Si tenía todo solucionado de aquí a ese día, podría tomar un nuevo proyecto aparte del de Roma, así habíamos quedado con Kate y yo no podía estar sin trabajar en terreno. Le agradecí a Angela por el recordatorio, me pondría a leerlo ahora mismo antes de irme, me quedaban unas horas antes de volver a casa.

Las cosas habían estado bien esta semana. Luego de la visita de la Señora Cope, Edward y yo nos habíamos quedado sentados mirando la copia de los documentos, intentando procesar toda la información, preguntándonos si seríamos capaces de seguir cada uno de los ítems expuestos. Ambos preocupados por esa terapia, algo a lo que no sabíamos cómo afrontar, si no fuera por Edward que se puso de pie en el momento tomando el teléfono y llamando a la consulta, hasta ahora seguiríamos sentados ahí preguntándonos qué hacer.

Gracias al cielo que la mujer no tenía hora hasta la siguiente semana, el martes debíamos estar ahí a las siete de la tarde. Nos daba tiempo para llegar a casa, colocarnos algo cómodo y partir. Estaba cerca del hotel por lo que no era cosa de cruzar la ciudad y perder tiempo en el viaje. Así que ahora teníamos toda esta semana para acostumbrarnos a vivir nuevamente juntos, algo que hasta el momento, no había sido complicado a mi parecer. Todavía no nos tirábamos nada sobre la cabeza, tampoco se habían hecho presentes las palabras hirientes que pudieran ser utilizadas en nuestra contra y cumplíamos las horas de convivencia que se estipulaban.

Pero sí había algo por lo que luchar, esos malditos sentimientos que no me dejaban tranquila y aún más, esa vocecita en mi cabeza que decía llamarse mi conciencia que no dejaba de fastidiarme cada vez que podía. Y lo que más me inquietaba eran las reacciones de Edward, un día retraído, nervioso al mirarme o hablarme, pero al siguiente, un hombre seguro de sí mismo, como ese que encontré en Roma. Esos momentos eran complejos.

Me senté frente a la pantalla y los inventarios que ya habían sido solucionados. Cerré esas ventanas dejando el catálogo electrónico, apoyé mi cabeza en mi mano izquierda mientras con la derecha pasaba las páginas con el _mousse_. Tenía una cantidad exorbitante de telas y no sabía por cuál decidirme. Primero me había apegado a la idea de seguir con las mismas tonalidades pero cuando veía algún color interesante pensaba en cambiar algunas cosas pero luego volvía a lo tradicional. Frustrada tomé mi celular marcando el discado rápido, al tercer tono me contestó.

— _¿Qué ocurre?_

— ¿Qué te parecería algo de rojo en la sala? —El silencio otorga, como decían, había demorado mucho en contestar, eso quiere decir que nada de rojo.

— _¿Qué tonalidad de rojo?_ —Le seguí el juego aunque sabía que el rojo estaba descartado.

—Rojo guinda, caoba… Combinaría con las rosas que lleva Susan.

—_Las rosas están en el vestíbulo, no en la sala._

—Bueno, cambiamos las flores amarillas de la sala por rosas rojas, ¿te parece? —Otro silencio extendido, suspiré—. Bien, nada de rojo.

—_En realidad, tú eres la diseñadora._ —Negué aunque no pudiera verme.

—Pero tú eres el dueño de casa.

—_Pero tú estás viviendo ahí._

—Pero por poco tiempo. —Escuché un suspiro, hice una mueca.

—_Lleva los colores que creas, y lo vemos en casa, ¿bien?_

—Bien.

Y hasta ahí quedó la conversación. Estábamos a miércoles y llevaba tres días insistiendo en que ayudara con la decoración, al fin y al cabo, él sería quién viviría ahí aunque fuera por cortas temporadas… Yo volvería a mi departamento. Sacudí la cabeza buscando concentrarme en mi trabajo. Anoté los números de cada color que me parecía buena combinación y luego fui al armario donde estaban guardadas todas las muestras. Tomé cada una y las guardé en un bolso que nos había dejado la empresa de telas para trasladar los mostrarios.

Volví rápidamente a mi escritorio para contestar el llamado de Angela. Me informó que ya estaba fichada para el viernes la visita para quitar y llevarse las pieles de animales del _penthouse_. Era muy afortunada de que mi asistente no fuera curiosa y preguntara de quién era el inmueble, solo hacía bien su trabajo y era discreta cuando debía serlo. Le agradecí confirmando la hora, quería que cuando Edward y yo estuviéramos ahí, los recibiéramos, no quería que Susan u otro lo hiciera.

Ayer por la noche, estuvimos conversando sobre qué hacer con las pieles del sofá de la sala, los sillones del comedor y las demás pieles que estaban repartidas en las habitaciones. Edward no tenía problemas en donarlas o venderlas a quien las recibiera. Le comenté que yo tenía un contacto donde recibían las pieles, estaban a favor del medio ambiente y en contra de la matanza de animales por sus pieles, ellos se encargaban de estas para que no cayeran en malas manos. Así que acordamos en donarlas a esta fundación para que las desintegraran convirtiéndolas en abono para bosques, igual como si el animal muriera de forma natural.

Asimismo, ahora que era definitivo, debíamos acordar con qué tela tapizar los muebles que al final de la semana serían desvestidos mientras otro señor se los llevaría para acolchar. Miré la hora en la pantalla del computador y me sorprendí al percatarme que ya eran las cinco y media, hora de irse, debía encontrarme con Susan y preparar la cena. Hice un mohín, aún no estaba acostumbrada a mandar a una chica que hacía los deberes domésticos por mí, pero a Susan le gustaba que yo revisara las cosas antes de irse, así que habíamos acordado que los días que fuera, iría desde el mediodía hasta que yo volviera; Lunes, Miércoles y Sábado, Edward había elegido el último día ya que no quería que el viernes estuviera alguien en casa cuando él tenía ese día libre, y a mí no me molestaba.

Tomé mis cosas junto con el bolso de las muestras, salí a la recepción donde Angela se despidió informándome que Kate no había hecho ninguna llamada, eso era bueno. Le deseé una buena tarde y que no demorara en irse, ya podríamos mañana terminar con lo pendiente. Tomé el ascensor, bajé hasta el subterráneo, subí a mi coche y emprendí el viaje, el cual ya me sabía de memoria gracias a Edward; un día me había llevado al trabajo y luego ido a buscar con la sorpresa de encontrarse en mi BMW entregándome las llaves para que yo hiciera el viaje mientras me guiaba.

Como siempre, en media hora estaba en casa, saludé al guardia como todos los días, recibir el "buenas tardes, Señora Cullen" y seguía hasta mi estacionamiento. Coloqué la alarma, tomé el ascensor, busqué las llaves del departamento y luego entré al _hogar, dulce hogar_. Y como siempre, todo estaba impecable, Susan salió a recibirme con una sonrisa preguntándome cómo había estado el día. Finalmente me di cuenta que la chica era una buena persona, muy trabajadora y entusiasta que solo se deslumbraba como todas las otras por mi marido.

Revisamos todos los puntos, como siempre, aunque yo sabía que todo estaría perfecto, pero la chica era perfeccionista y no se iría hasta que todo estuviera aprobado. Estábamos en el comedor mientras le informaba que vendrían el viernes a quitar las pieles y que no había que preocuparse por esos muebles el sábado. En eso llegó Edward mirándonos desde el marco de la entrada. Nos regaló una sonrisa, se acercó a mí dejándome un beso en la frente y saludando con cortesía a Susan quien se sonrojó.

La chica me comentó que había cambiado las sábanas como le había encargado y además había cambiado los faldones que yo había traído la tarde anterior. Le agradecí con una sonrisa informándole que iría ahora mismo a verlo. Nos despedimos en la puerta mientras ella me decía como todos los días que cualquier cosa solo debía llamarla.

Luego de cerrar la puerta cuando la mucama tomó el ascensor, fui corriendo hacia arriba con mi cartera, necesitaba ver cómo habían quedado los cuartos. El viernes pasado había decidido no hacer grandes cambios en las dos habitaciones utilizadas, finalmente ese era el estilo del _penthouse_, solo quitaría las cosas que no eran soportables para quienes vivíamos ahí. Edward había dicho que en su cuarto no soportaba el dosel de acrílico y la piel que tenía de piecera, lo demás podía soportarlo a lo menos que yo quisiera hacer otros cambios. Finalmente mandé a quitar el dosel a primera hora del lunes y había comprado nuevas sábanas y faldones para las camas.

La habitación principal había quedado perfecta con las sábanas blancas nuevas y la piel la habíamos dejado en el dormitorio de espejos. También le habían cambiado el faldón por un blanco de la misma tonalidad de las sábanas y el cubrecama color petróleo junto con los grandes almohadones. Fui a mi cuarto, donde el cambio se veía mayor al quitar el faldón negro de seda y colocar uno blanco como las sábanas, por lo que ahora solo destacaba el cubrecama y los muebles negros mientras que los almohadones, sábanas y paredes eran blanco con algunos diseños en negro.

Fui por Edward que debía estar encerrado en el estudio aunque dijera que no tenía trabajo que hacer, parecía que se trataba de la costumbre. Pero me extrañó ver su rostro enojado mientras mantenía una conversación algo densa.

— ¿Y cómo ha pasado? —Tenía la mandíbula tensa y los dientes apretados, con suerte movía los labios—. ¿Jasper?

— ¿Jasper? —interrumpí, no tenía sentido que nombrara a mi hermano. Edward me miró, tapó la bocina del celular antes de hablarme.

—Anda por tu móvil, ahora.

Debía ser algo muy serio como para que me hablara así de firme, por lo general eso lo dejaba para sus inversionistas o trabajadores. Cuando interrumpía sus llamados por mí, volvía a su tono dulce y sensual. Corrí hacia mi cuarto, saqué rápidamente el celular de mi cartera dándome cuenta que tenía cinco llamadas perdidas de mi hermano, dos mensaje, uno de texto y otro en el buzón de voz. Mientras bajaba comencé a escuchar.

_Hermanita, lo siento, en serio, no era mi intención, pero todo se salió de control, sabes cómo son… Llámame, por favor llámame_.

El mensaje de texto decía algo parecido pero ninguna pista que explicara con más detalles lo que estaba ocurriendo. Cuando estaba llegando al estudio mi celular sonó, pensé que se trataba de Jazz pero mi sorpresa fue cuando vi el registro diciendo que se trataba de Charlie. Con el ceño fruncido contesté mientras miraba a Edward que ahora estaba de pie acercándose a donde estaba.

—Papá.

— _¿De qué se trata todo esto, Isabella? ¿Por qué debemos enterarnos de esta manera? ¿Cómo es eso de que tú y tu hermano nos tienen secretos?_

—Papá, no entiendo nada, ¿puedes explicarme…?

—_Bella, no te hagas la que no entiende nada, tomaste una decisión que conlleva responsabilidades y ahora vemos que lo tomas como un juego… Mañana mismo estaremos todos allá._

— ¿Qué? —Por todos los cielos, necesitaba que alguien me dijera las cosas para entender, miré a Edward quien negaba furioso.

—_Tenemos que arreglar todo esto, tienen mucho que explicarnos, ya hemos conversado con Esme y Carlisle…_ —Oh, eso no lo esperaba, miré desconcertada pero a la vez alarmada a Edward.

— ¿Qué tienen que ver los padres de Edward en esto?

—_Hace cinco años que somos una familia y ustedes no han sido capaces de contarnos ese pequeño detall_e. — ¡Alarma encendida! Abrí los ojos ahora entendiendo un poco más.

—No sé de qué estás…

—_Oh, no me vengas con esas excusas baratas, Isabella… Mañana por la tarde estaremos en New York para hablar y puedan explicarnos de qué se trata todo esto… Ese Edward me debe muchas explicaciones._

Todo mi mundo se vino abajo, si no fuera por los brazos fuertes de Edward, estaba segura que estaría en el suelo luego de colgarle a mi padre. No podía entender cómo había sucedido, nadie sabía nada, lo habíamos ocultado muy bien y de un momento a otro, al parecer, ambas familias estaban enteradas de todo. Edward me llevó hacia el sofá sentándonos y esperando paciente a que saliera de mi estupor. Pasaba su mano por mi espalda intentando relajar los músculos de mi cuerpo, eso sí, podía sentir sus músculos tensos, él tampoco estaba contento con la noticia y estaba segura que sabía más que yo. Levanté la mirada buscando una explicación.

— ¿Cómo se han enterado? —Edward bufó ante mi pregunta, yo fruncí el ceño.

—Deberías preguntarle a tu hermano. —No entendía lo que quería decir, tampoco es que estuviera muy concentrada con sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo, se sentía muy bien—. ¿Te ha llamado?

—Varias veces… lo llamaré.

— ¿Podrías ponerlo en altavoz? Creo que quiero escuchar esa conversación.

No discutí, tomé mi celular marcando una de las tantas llamadas perdidas. Esperé a que contestara pero nada pasaba, miré la hora, todavía no era horario en donde tuviera que estar centrado en la cocina, volví a insistir. Al cuarto tono, por fin contestó, aunque no esperaba sus suplicas.

—_Hermanita, lo siento mucho, es en serio… No era así como quería que fuera la conversación._ —Nuevamente Edward bufó—. _Sé que estás enojada, pero no me trates con indiferencia. _—Al parecer había escuchado el bufido y pensaba que se trataba de mí.

—No he sido yo, estás en altavoz y Edward está conmigo. —Nadie decía nada… _El silencio otorga_… ¿Qué estás queriendo decir?... _Al parecer, Jasper no es tan valiente como dice—._ ¿Jasper?

—_Ya te enteraste, ¿no es cierto, Edward?_ —El aludido volvió a bufar.

—Claro, tú, ni Emmett son muy discretos que digamos.

—_Bella no lo sabe aún…_ —No era una pregunta de mi hermano, estaba afirmando y Edward asintió.

—Al parecer, Charlie no fue muy directo.

— _¡Mierda!_

— ¿Podrían confirmarme lo que está sucediendo y dejar de evitarme? —pregunté ya algo molesta. Edward señaló el celular y escuché un suspiro desde el otro lado—, Jasper.

—_Emmett apareció en el restaurant, se enteró que era el chef y pidió mi presencia. Estuvimos conversando un tiempo y saliste a la conversación…_ —Como decía mi conciencia, el silencio otorga, más cuando no podía ni siquiera terminar una frase.

— ¿Qué le dijiste?

—_Le pregunté si te había visto ahora que estabas viviendo con Edward. Por lo que noté, él no sabía nada y sabes cómo es Emmett… insistente, impaciente… Y por lo que me di cuenta, yo no tengo filtro ante estas cosas… yledijequeestabancasados._

Abrí los ojos del asombro, no podía creer que tuviera un hermano más descuidado siendo que le rogué que no contara absolutamente nada. No era necesario hacerlo repetir lo que había dicho, ya conocía ese método de decir todo muy rápido para salvarse del primer grito. Miré a Edward quien se tomaba la cabeza con las manos, sin pensarlo pasé una de mis manos por su espalda entregándole ánimo. En esto estábamos los dos y lo afrontaríamos juntos. Me miró y le sonreí, él me correspondió volviendo a mirar el móvil donde seguía Jasper en silencio. Suspiré antes de seguir hablando, no quedaba mucho por decir.

— ¿Te habrás enterado que Emmett fue con el chisme donde sus padres y ellos al parecer llamaron a los nuestros? Bien, así que después que te pedí fervientemente que no le contaras a nadie, ahora todos los saben.

—_Bella, lo siento…_

—Ya no me sirven tus disculpas, no sé qué harás, pero todos estarán aquí mañana por la tarde. Busca cómo remediarlo.

Corté la llamada sin más, no tenía ganas de seguir escuchando a Jazz disculpándose, ya estaba hecho y ahora debía buscar una forma de que todos entendieran que esto no era más que un trámite y no algo relacionado con secreto, responsabilidad o malas decisiones.

**(1)**Cerré los ojos cuando sentí sus dedos pasar por mi mejilla, seguía siendo una forma de quitarme el estrés, cualquier roce de ese hombre lograba maravillas. Sin evitarlo dejé caer mi cabeza sobre sus piernas. Edward me recibió entre caricias, jugando con mi cabello y siguiendo con los delicados movimientos de sus manos sobre mi rostro. Era algo tan normal, como si solo hubiera sido hace unos días que había estado en esa misma posición luego de discutir con mi jefa en Barcelona, mi esposo consintiéndome entre caricias y palabras hermosas para quitarme el estrés.

Me acomodé mirando hacia su rostro esperando alguna recriminación por haberle contado a mi hermano, pero solo me veía con serenidad, casi disculpándose por lo que estaba pasando, como si él tuviera la culpa. Llevé mi mano a su rostro, podía sentir esa incipiente barba que comenzaba a aparecer, él cerró los ojos disfrutando de mi tacto… _Algo tan normal como ustedes dos juntos, como si no hubieran pasado los años_… Sí, así se sentía. Aunque no estuviera atenta a mi conciencia, sabía que estaba sonriendo satisfecha por mis palabras.

Cerré los ojos y sin pensar me incliné para besarlo, una de sus manos se acomodó en mi nuca para sostenerme mientras nos besábamos, un beso tierno, lento que buscaba recordar el pasado, esos momentos donde podíamos gritar a los cuatro vientos que estábamos enamorados… _Aún siguen enamorados_… Conciencia, dijiste que no molestabas en momentos íntimos… _Oh, sí, lo siento_… Llevé mis manos a su cuello aferrándome como a la vida, dejando que su lengua entrara en mi boca, saboreando, llevándome por las sensaciones, olvidándome que había personas que querían una respuesta a lo que estaba pasando entre Edward y yo, ¿pero les contaría lo que pasaría en este momento? No, eso solo quedaba para nosotros.

Me separé a regañadientes mirándolo fijamente a esos ojos verdes que me desarmaban, Edward intentó acercarse nuevamente pero me alejé un poco colocando uno de mis dedos en su boca mientras reía tímidamente. Le pedí que me ayudara a colocarme de pie; sin esfuerzo lo hizo colocándose tras de mí esperando a cualquier reacción de mi parte. Sin más, tomé su mano y sin pensarlo lo guie por las escaleras. Pensé a dónde dirigirme pero los brazos de Edward aferrándome y dirigiéndome hacia su cuarto contestaba todo, volví a reírme y lo mejor de todo fue escucharlo reír en mi oído.

Al entrar en la habitación, ambos quedamos atónitos ante la vista, el crepúsculo estaba ahí frente a nosotros, una maravillosa vista en donde el día se despedía para darle la bienvenida a la noche. Me giré para encontrarme nuevamente con su rostro, intenté llevarme hacia el pasado, pero ese hombre era mucho mejor que ese chico de la universidad que insistió para encontrarme y tener una cita. Aunque podía ver tristeza en su mirada, sabía que tenía un secreto y tenía miedo en revelarlo, al igual que yo. Pero necesitábamos esto, nos necesitábamos aunque los papeles dijeran algo diferente.

Me quité rápidamente la chaqueta color crema que tenía sobre el vestido dejándola caer al suelo. Me di la vuelta pidiéndole en silencio que bajara la cremallera. Con lentitud, deslizó sus dedos hasta llegar al límite. Sus manos pasaron por mi espalda dejando ligeros roces que me estremecían, llegó hasta mis hombros deslizando las mangas hasta que el vestido completo estuvo en el suelo. Me di vuelta mirándolo aunque él seguía mi figura. Aproveché su distracción para desabrochar los botones de su camisa negra dejándola caer junto a mis cosas. Sin más, besé su pecho escuchando sus gemidos de sorpresa y a la vez disfrutando del tacto, los roces, sus manos acariciando mi espalda buscando el broche de mi sujetador para que éste cayera.

Seguí con sus pantalones y rápidamente con ellos sus bóxer dejándolo completamente desnudo ante mi perspectiva. No pude evitar sonreír con mis mejillas sonrojadas cuando escuché su risa esperando a que levantara la mirada. Pero al parecer su paciencia era limitada cuando sus manos me obligaron a mirarlo y besarlo con pasión. Sus manos bajaron torturándome hasta llegar a mis bragas y quitarlas de una sola vez, tomarme de los muslos para subirme a su cintura y guiarnos hacia la cama. Protesté para bajarme y pudiéramos correr las sábanas, que a regañadientes lo hizo. Para que dejara de refunfuñar tomé esta vez su rostro obligándolo a besarme, volviendo a degustarnos.

Con delicadeza me dejó sobre las sábanas nuevas, mi cabeza sobre las almohadas, mirándome fijamente mientras yo abría las piernas para tenerlo esclavizado entre ellas. Seguimos besándonos aunque yo estaba ansiosa por sentirlo dentro de mí. Coloqué mis piernas alrededor de su cintura obligándolo a que bajara su cuerpo, al igual como él se resistía mientras susurraba que fuéramos lento. Finalmente me dejé llevar, sus besos por mi cuello, bajando, volviéndome loca mientras sus manos acariciaban mis costados.

Mis manos se aferraban a su espalda, segura de que mis uñas dejarían marcas pero no me importaba, ese hombre era mío, y quien estuviera con él en un futuro sabría que había otra más importante que ella. Un grito de sorpresa y satisfacción inundaron la habitación cuando Edward entró en mí sin aviso previo, movimientos lentos y extensos que me llevaban a la locura, al cielo, haciéndome olvidar que existía un mundo en la tierra donde estaban dos familias ansiosas por saber los motivos por los que ahora estaba con este hombre. Pero solo era algo entre nosotros, nadie más se enteraría.

Nuestros cuerpos jadeantes seguían un mismo movimiento, conociéndose de memoria, sabiendo a la perfección qué era lo que nos hacía desfallecer. Mis manos se aferraron a su cabello mientras murmuraba que fuera más rápido. Sus manos bajaron hasta mis caderas aferrándome tan fuerte que podría dejarme marcas pero adoraba cuando me tomaba de esa manera. Los movimientos aumentaron de intensidad, nuestros gemidos podían escucharse por todo el hotel pero lo único que nos importaba es que nos escucháramos mutuamente, excitándonos, llevándonos al clímax. Mi centro se contraía, sintiendo aún más fricción, Edward entrando más, tomando mis labios mientras yo enterraba mis uñas en su espalda y me dejaba ir, juntos.

Caímos agotados, su cabeza estaba en el espacio que quedaba entre mi mandíbula y mi hombro, sentía su respiración agitada mientras dejaba un tibio beso en ese lugar. Yo me aferraba a su cuerpo, dando pequeñas caricias mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento. Edward hizo un movimiento para quitarse de encima pero negué efusivamente mientras lo obligaba a mantenerse un rato más con mis piernas aún enrolladas a su cintura. Suspiró y rio mientras buscaba mi mirada pero yo estaba con los ojos cerrados, serena.

—Peso… —Negué lentamente con la cabeza nuevamente aún con los ojos cerrados, sentí sus manos a mis lados, apoyando parte de su peso en los codos a la vez que sus dedos acariciaban mi cabello y mis mejillas.

—Me gusta tenerte así… no pesas —murmuré.

Sentía su aliento sobre mí, sabía que estaba mirándome pero no quería abrir los ojos, esta vez no arruinaría el momento, no como en mi departamento o como en Roma; esta vez quería disfrutar hasta el último minuto. Levanté una de mis manos hacia su rostro, o donde imaginaba que estaba. Mi dedo índice llegó hacia su mandíbula y acaricié lentamente, guiándome hacia sus labios. Tiernamente besó la yema de mi dedo provocándome una sonrisa y logrando que abriera los ojos, mirándonos intensamente. Ambos sonreímos.

— ¿Qué quieres? —Sabía a qué se refería, pero no lo haría de nuevo. Bajé la mirada hasta sus labios.

— ¿Un beso? —pregunté, se rio mientras bajaba y rozaba nuestros labios, luego volvió a la misma posición, procurando no dejar la mayor parte de su peso sobre mí.

— ¿Ahora?

—Dormir… estoy agotada.

—No has comido, ¿no tienes hambre? —Negué, fruncí levemente el ceño pensando que él sí podría tener.

— ¿Tú tienes hambre? Puedo preparar algo… —Fue su turno de negar.

—No, creo que también me gustaría dormir.

Me miró dudando qué hacer, estaba segura que pensaba en que yo saldría rápidamente de su cuarto corriendo hacia el mío encerrándome con la llave que me había pasado hasta el siguiente día. Sonreí mientras le permitía salir de encima, Edward se corrió dejando todo su peso sobre el codo quedando de lado y se dedicó a contemplarme. Yo me quedé de lado contrario, mirándolo y acercándome a su pecho, pasando un brazo por su cintura, cerrando los ojos. Sonreí cuando sentí su cuerpo relajarse mientras se acomodaba para apoyar su boca en mi cabeza a la vez que deslizaba con su mano libre la sábana sobre ambos y luego la dejaba caer sobre mí. Pasó su brazo, abrazándome y dejando un beso sobre mi coronilla.

A la mañana siguiente desperté gracias a la alarma de Edward quien seguía plácidamente durmiendo, aún con su brazo sobre mí. Intenté incorporarme pero se aferró atrayéndome a él, obligándome a caer en el mismo lugar. Besé su mejilla diciéndole que ya era tarde y teníamos mucho por delante. Me reí cuando bufó al recordar todo lo que venía.

Me levanté, lo primero que hice fue mirar el maravilloso día que nos esperaba afuera, el sol estaba saliendo y al parecer no había nubes. Me desperecé sintiendo la mirada de Edward en mi espalda; estaba desnuda y podía asegurar que disfrutaba de la vista. Sin más tomé mis cosas para ir a mi cuarto, no sin antes mirarlo regalándole un guiño, él me sonrió.

No estaba retrasada pero necesitaba tiempo para muchas cosas, debía preguntar si Susan estaría libre esa tarde ya que requeriríamos ayuda debido a nuestras visitas, necesitaría de ella para atender a todos los invitados y para a organizar el lugar mientras yo me encontrara en el trabajo, aunque pediría salir antes para venir a cooperar. Elegí unos pantalones negros ajustados y una blusa color beige con un diseño en negro. También tomé unos zapatos de taco alto negros con diseños de encaje del mismo color de la blusa y unos aretes negros. Lo dejé todo sobre la cama hecha y corrí al baño.

Luego de una ducha reponedora y todo tipo de cremas y perfume, volví al dormitorio para vestirme. Me veía perfecta, lista para tomar mi papel de directora del taller de diseño, dejé mi cabello suelto, me coloqué solo los aretes sin ningún otro accesorio más que la cartera de mano del mismo color de la blusa. Me miré por última vez en el espejo de cuerpo entero, dando una vuelta hasta que vi a Edward a un lado mirando el reflejo en el espejo. Sonreí mientras hacia un gesto con la mano para mostrar mi atuendo y esperar el veredicto. Como la última semana y media que llevábamos viviendo juntos, me dio su aprobación diciendo que me veía perfecta.

Sonreí cuando él hizo el mismo gesto, mostrándome su atuendo, un terno negro de marca, definitivamente debía de haber costado muchos dólares. Llevaba una camisa gris y corbata negra con líneas gris grafito que se percibían discretas en la tela. Se veía realmente guapo, como siempre, me acerqué, arreglé el cuello de su chaqueta y limpié una pelusa invisible para luego aprobar su traje. Me regaló una hermosa sonrisa agradeciéndome.

Bajamos a tomar desayuno, le comenté sobre pedirle a Susan que viniera a cooperarnos con las visitas, estuvo de acuerdo comentando que también podíamos pedir que nos trajeran la comida y a algún mozo que ayudara a servir, pero negué, sabía que a mi familia le gustaba mi comida y necesitaba ablandar un poco su temperamento y quizás también podría resultar con sus padres ya que con Emmett no habría problemas. Edward se rio mientras asentía, me preguntó si quería que nos fuéramos juntos y luego me pasaba a buscar temprano para tener tiempo de conversar tranquilamente de qué les diríamos. Acepté, no estaba en condiciones de conducir… _Y muy en tu interior no quieres dejar de ver a tu esposo_… Oh, buenos días, conciencia… _Para ti, de buenos tienen mucho, no tengo que desearlos._

Fui por mi cartera, me lavé los dientes y bajé al vestíbulo donde me esperaba Edward con la puerta abierta. Le regalé una sonrisa, llamé al ascensor mientras Edward cerraba y luego esperamos para bajar hasta el Q7. Media hora después estábamos frente al edificio de DECORA, nos deseamos un buen día acordando en llamarnos para ajustar a qué hora vendría por mí.

Fue una mañana intensa en el trabajo, logré terminar con todos los pendientes y elegir un proyecto. Una casa a las afueras de Brooklyn donde necesitaban una remodelación por fuera y la sala, era una pareja que formaba su propia familia y necesitaban un lugar protegido para recibir a su bebé. Definitivamente era mi proyecto. Los demás estaban listos para exponerse mañana y los chicos eligieran lo que más les acomodaba. También logré ubicar al tapicero de confianza para que fuera mañana mismo por los muebles que necesitaban de un nuevo paño.

Debido al percance y una nueva recaída, no había logrado mostrarle los colores que tenía en rojos, así que esa misma mañana se los envié por correo no más sentarme en mi escritorio. Finalmente nos decidimos por un color berenjena oscuro que quedaba mejor que las tonalidades rojas que había tenido en mente, combinaban mejor con el comedor y los colores marrones de todo el _penthouse_.

Al medio día, fui a conversar con Kate, tenía algunos pendientes, preguntas sobre mi parte del trabajo y además aproveché de pedirle permiso para retirarme antes. Me sonrojé cuando se rio informándome que como socia de la empresa podía entrar y salir del edificio a la hora que deseara en tanto fuese responsable con mis subordinados y mi trabajo.

Cuando eran las una y media, recibí una llamada de Edward preguntándome cuándo pasaba por mí. Quedamos en que a las dos estaría abajo en mi estacionamiento, rápidamente le informé a Angela sobre mi salida y que cualquier cosa solo debía llamarme al celular. También fui al taller donde estaban todos enclavados en sus labores, me di una vuelta para observar los progresos y dando algunas recomendaciones tales como posibles contactos que Angela les podría facilitar de la base de datos. Les comuniqué que saldría y que cualquier cosa debían contactarme a través de mi asistente; todos me desearon suerte en mi diligencia a lo que agradecí más que nunca.

A las dos en punto, Edward estaba esperándome con la puerta abierta del copiloto, me dejó un beso en la mejilla, dio la vuelta y partimos al momento de poner primera en el coche. Ninguno de los dos habló en todo el camino, saludamos al guardia de la entrada y subimos de inmediato ya que el ascensor estaba esperándonos.

Para mi suerte, Susan ya estaba organizando todo, tenía la mesa del comedor puesta con la mejor vajilla y flores rojas. Hice una mueca al ver los sillones de piel, no podía hacer nada aunque Edward me aseguró que nadie se fijaría en eso, ya que estaban pendientes de lo que nosotros tuviéramos que decir. En eso tenía razón, suspiré antes de darme la vuelta y mostrarle mi vestimenta preguntando si estaba bien. Se acercó tomándome de los hombros y conectando nuestras miradas. Me confirmó que estaba preciosa y que no debía alarmarme, todo estaría bien.

Escuchamos que sonaba el timbre, eso significaba que llamaban de recepción del hotel para informarnos que alguien quería subir al piso 40, nuestro piso, solo servía para eso o para pedir algo al _penthouse_. Miré a Edward asustada, lo tomé de la chaqueta sin dejar de echar un vistazo hacia el pasillo esperando a que alguien apareciera por ahí. Mi esposo me tomó del rostro obligándome a mirarlo fijamente, sin esperarlo, me dio un beso en los labios.

—Todo saldrá bien… vamos.

…

.

.

* * *

**¿QUÉ DIRÁN LAS FAMILIAS? ¿QUÉ PASARÁ CUANDO CUENTEN TODA LA VERDAD?**

Sí, otra vez un final incierto, pero ya me conocen (Laura, por favor no me odies, tú misma lo has dicho, ya me conoces) es la idea de la historia. Pero no se preocupen, pronto les tendré el siguiente capítulo, estoy tan entusiasmada escribiendo que no demoro nada.

Así que ya no podemos confiar en Jasper, habla más de la cuenta y más con el otro bocón de Emmett. Aún no decido si les daré grandes papeles a estos dos, ya que estoy centrada en Edward y Bella, no puedo quitármelos de la cabeza, todo el día están ahí.

Gracias a todos los fieles seguidores de este fin y a los nuevos que se van incorporando capítulo a capítulo, cada uno de sus comentarios me hace querer seguir escribiendo para ustedes. Un beso gigante para _**marirroma, Ariel al, LauraECS, White Cullen, jupy, gis1416 (I love Edward), Estteffani Cullen-Swan, Micky67, atenaschan, vale . Potter, Mapi Hale, alorel, NataliElena, Memita**_ y a todos los lectores silenciosos, muchas gracias a todos.

Espero disfruten de los paisajes, escenas y música que van en el blog, más ahora que lo renové, ¡muchos cambios! Recomiendo el video que subí en el blog sobre la saga.

Bien, ahora si los dejo, un beso y un abrazo enorme para todos, nos vemos.


	15. Capítulo 15: Gestiones de todo tipo

_Capítulo beteado por Marta Salazar, Beta FFAD (www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction)_

* * *

_**¡Blog renovado! Pasaba por aquí… y empecé a leer**_ (Imágenes, personajes y música) ( pasabaporaquiyempece . blogspot . com_)_

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo 14: Gestiones de todo tipo**

**.**

**.**

Susan tímidamente entró en el comedor informándonos que llamaban de recepción anunciando la llegada de las familias Cullen y Swan, el Señor Emmett Cullen estaba registrado como visitante pero no los demás. Edward afirmó aceptando el ingreso de los restantes, la chica asintió volviendo al vestíbulo para confirmar que las visitas subieran.

Tomé aire en varias ocasiones buscando controlar mis ansias. No sabía si estaba preparada para esto, no solo tener que enfrentar a dos familias, sino el hecho de recordar el pasado, algo que estaba a flor de piel estos días. Miré por última vez a Edward antes de seguirlo hacia el vestíbulo para recibirlos. Primero pasé a la cocina rápidamente para verificar que todo estaba correcto; agradecía que Susan no se sintiera ofendida, al parecer notaba mi nerviosismo por lo que me dejaba hacer todo a mi antojo.

Sin más, volví al vestíbulo justo cuando Edward abría la puerta, me quedé helada al ver entrar a mi hermano acompañado de Alice quien se acercó a saludarme con un beso en la mejilla, dispuesta a darme todas las fuerzas. Antes de separarse miró a su novio con ojos asesinos y luego se corrió a un lado para dejar el espacio a Jasper. Me miraba con tristeza y culpabilidad, ya todo estaba hecho y no importaba lo que sucedió, solo nos quedaba sobrevivir a esta tarde. Le di un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla mientras él me apretaba más hacia sí.

Al separarme, me encontré de frente con Emmett y una mujer rubia realmente hermosa, a su lado. Primero saludé cortés al hermano de Edward, él me regaló una sonrisa entendiendo que no era el momento de tomarme y dar vueltas como lo habría intentado hace algunos años. Me presentó a la mujer, su esposa, hace tres años que se habían casado y por lo que se podía ver estaban aún en una luna de miel. Se llamaba Rosalie y era una excelente abogada de La Gran Manzana. Nos saludamos de la mano y una sonrisa, ambos se corrieron para dejar paso a Carlisle y Esme, ésta última regalándome una de esas sonrisas cariñosas que podían reconfortar a cualquiera. De reojo pude ver que mi padre algo le decía a mi esposo.

—No sabes cuánto me alegro de volver a verte, Bella **—**dijo Esme mientras me abrazaba recostando su mentón en mi hombro, yo correspondí el afecto.

—También a mí, Esme. Estás tan bella como siempre.

—Y al parecer, debemos decir lo mismo de ti **—**respondió Carlisle acercándose para dejar un beso en mi mejilla y luego tomar a su mujer por la cintura.

—Es bueno tenerlos aquí, volver a verlos.

— ¿Y para nosotros qué, hija?

En un segundo todos cambiaron de puesto, como por arte de magia. Alice y Jasper estaban cercanos a la entrada del _living_; Emmett y Rosalie alejados cerca de mi hermano. Los padres de Edward se habían alejado unos pasos, tomando su puesto; mi padre con mi madre a unos centímetros más adelante; y mi marido a mi lado, con su mano rozando mi espalda, protegiéndome.

Rápidamente me acerqué a Renée abrazándola con fuerza, no me había dado cuenta hasta ese momento cuánto la extrañaba. Le dejé un beso en la frente antes de separarme sin dejar de tomar su mano para acercarme a Charlie, quien a pesar de su mirada seria, me recibió entre sus brazos. De una rápida mirada pude ver a Edward mirándonos fijamente, expectante a cualquier reacción, le sonreí para calmarlo.

—Es bueno tenerlos a todos aquí **—**comentó Edward, luego se dirigió a la mucama**—**: Susan, podrías por favor traer el aperitivo. **—**La chica asintió retirándose a la cocina.

Yo estuve a punto de seguirla si no fuera por Edward que disimuladamente me tomó del brazo para guiarme a la sala. Lo miré casi rogando porque me dejara salir, pero su mirada lo dijo todo, estábamos juntos en esto, no podía dejarlo para que hiciera solo frente al interrogatorio que se avecinaba, yo debía permanecer a su lado y de esa manera dar la cara juntos a todas y cada una de las preguntas que fueran necesarias para calmar a nuestras familias. Suspiré por enésima vez en el día, siguiéndolo hasta donde estaba la familia.

Todos miraban el lugar, me alegré de haber quitado el perro gigante y los almohadones de calavera. Aún estaba el sofá de piel pero no era nada comparado con los demás detalles, asimismo había dejado abierta las cortinas para que predominara la vista con la que se distraerían con facilidad. Sonreí al notar que había funcionado, todos quedaban asombrados con las luces, la ciudad, el río y todo el esplendor del lugar. Rápidamente me acerqué a Susan cuando llegó con una bandeja con algunas _delicatessen_ mientras tras ella venía un hombre con otra charola con copas y champaña bien helada.

Como buena anfitriona, fui entregando la bebida y ofreciendo algo de comer mientras esperábamos la cena. Todos tomaron asiento, me cuestioné dónde sentarme, había un puesto cerca de Emmett y otro al lado de Edward… _Juntos_… Ya me fastidia que tengas la razón… _No puedes dejarlo solo, él ha estado en todo momento_… Lo sé, lo sé. Rápidamente me senté a su lado, nos miramos de reojo confirmando que ninguno de los dos hablaría, esperaríamos a que ellos preguntaran.

El silencio siguió hasta que mi padre se puso de pie mirando a todos los presentes, luego se fijó en nosotros, sabía que buscaba las palabras correctas, aunque quería decir más de lo que era respetable en una cena familiar. Lo miré fijamente esperando que tomara la palabra, Charlie asintió levemente antes de hablar.

—Puedo hablar por todos, que el sentido de esta cena es que ustedes nos expliquen lo que está ocurriendo... Que nos han ocultado por todos estos años, ¿no creen?

—No hay mucho que decir… Solo estamos solucionando… problemas **—**comenté, sin poder evitarlo hice un mohín, no se sentía bien decir eso.

— ¿Cuándo… se casaron? **—**preguntó Esme mirándonos alternamente a su hijo y a mí, este fue quien contestó.

—Diez días después de la graduación. **—**Todos jadearon ante la respuesta, ni siquiera quise mirar la expresión de mi padre y de Jasper, sabía a la perfección que no les gustaba esa información.

— ¿Pero por qué no nos dijeron nada? **—**preguntó Renée, Edward volvió a responder.

—Porque yo se lo pedí a Bella, sabíamos que si les comentábamos que queríamos casarnos, objetarían diciendo que éramos muy jóvenes o que solo lo hacíamos por nuestro viaje a España.

— ¿Y no se trataba de eso? **—**preguntó esta vez mi padre, yo negué.

—Nos amábamos, queríamos estar juntos para siempre sin que nadie lo pudiera impedir **—**contesté tranquilamente.

—Pero ahora están divorciándose, o a lo menos eso dice Jasper **—**sentenció Charlie; miré a mi hermano que volvía a pedirme disculpas en silencio, negué efusivamente.

—Las cosas no se dieron como esperábamos **—**susurré, la mano de Edward sobre mi pierna me causó un estremecimiento.

—Fui yo quien se equivocó **—**refutó Edward sin dejar de mirarme, sorprendiéndome tanto o más de como lo hizo también con los demás.

Gracias al cielo apareció Susan acercándose a mí para informarme que la cena estaba lista para servir. De un salto me puse de pie agradeciéndole y mirando a los invitados pidiéndoles que me siguieran para sentarnos a la mesa. Nadie dijo nada, solo se levantaron y me acompañaron hacia el comedor.

No podía dejar de pensar en lo que había dicho Edward, siempre decía algo que me dejaba desconcertada, creando más dudas de las que tenía. No podía entender por qué necesitaba de este divorcio si había veces en que parecía que era lo que menos quería; parecía que solo lo hacía por mí… _Lo hace por ti, ¿cuántas veces debo repetirlo?_

Dejamos a Carlisle y Charlie sentarse en las cabeceras; a un lado, estábamos Esme al lado de su marido; seguidos de Rosalie, Emmett y yo, al lado, más cercano de mi padre; mientras que al frente estaban Renée al otro lado de Charlie, Jasper, Alice y Edward. Había decidido que mientras más lejos de mi esposo, las cosas podrían mejorar aunque podía sentir envidia de las parejas. Sacudí la cabeza cuando aparecieron el mozo y la mucama sirviendo los platos. Suspiré cuando los patriarcas comenzaron una conversación de cabalidades, preguntándose sobre la vida y la familia.

No podía evitar mirar de reojo a Edward y sorprendiéndome con que él hacía exactamente lo mismo, como si estuviéramos conectados. Solo éramos interrumpidos cuando Emmett o Alice intentaban llamar nuestra atención. Tuve una larga conversación con mi futura cuñada sobre una colección que tenía casi terminada, pero que quería de mi aprobación y mi trabajo para el salón que estaba por arrendar para lanzarla. Podía sentir la mirada de mi esposo sobre mí, pero intenté concentrarme por completo en mi amiga hasta que los cubiertos de mi padre cayeron sobre su plato.

—De verdad que no lo entiendo, intento ser razonable pero nada está en orden. **—**Todos miramos buscando entender su monólogo**—.** Primero, no nos cuentan de su compromiso, luego toman una decisión tan importante como volver a comprometerse en otro país, como si fuera un juego y ahora buscan divorciarse como si fuera algo fácil, como un papel que botas… Parecen dos chicos adolecentes.

—Papá…

—No soy el único que piensa eso aquí, Bella; hija, te creía un poco más inteligente…

— ¡No voy a permitir que insultes a mi esposa!

Todos en la mesa nos giramos a ver a Edward y podía asegurar que yo era la más sorprendida de todos. Él intentaba no mirarme, pero le costaba no fijarse en mi reacción; se levantó tomando su cabello entre sus dedos buscando la fortaleza, intentando dejar los nervios ahora que tenía a toda la familia atenta. Dejé de respirar esperando lo que fuera que pasara.

—No voy a permitir que nos sigan criticando, es algo entre los dos, sea algo irresponsable o de adolescentes, nadie más tiene voto en este tema que nosotros mismos.

—Hijo, lo sabemos, pero nos preocupa, no es fácil llevar un trámite de este calibre, queremos apoyarlos… **—**comentó Carlisle, pero Edward lo interrumpió levantando una mano para detenerlo.

—Papá, acepté que vinieran y preguntaran sobre lo que quisieran, pero no significa que debamos dar explicaciones de cada una de las cosas que decidimos. Si un día decidimos casarnos, es cosa de nosotros, y si ahora hemos decidido divorciarnos, también solo nos involucra a los dos… No permitiré que vengan a criticar lo que hacemos… ahora si me permiten…

Edward miró a todos, se detuvo unos segundos más sobre mi persona antes de salir del comedor, yo solo asentí. Todos nos quedamos en silencio, le pedí a Susan que trajera el postre. Tanto Esme como Rosalie intentaron crear conversación pero el ambiente era imposible de disipar, finalmente optaron por no insistir dejando que el silencio ganara la batalla.

Estaba inquieta, necesitaba ir a ver a Edward, saber cómo se encontraba. Esperaba que estuviera dentro del departamento y no haya huido a sus paseos, sabía que estaba enojado y no quería descargarse sobre la familia pero debía controlar esa idea de escapar cuando las cosas se salían de sus manos.

Miré a mi padre, entendía su visión, sabía que no buscaba insultarme; eran sus típicas reacciones intentando descubrir los hechos para lograr defender, con grandes resultados, a un cliente. Él solo se preocupaba por mí. Yo era su pequeñita que desde que había conocido a Edward se aventuraba, alejándose cada vez más de su lado; pero mi padre solo quería mi felicidad. Suspiré.

Les agradecí a todos la visita, les pregunté si se quedarían unos días más en la ciudad, mi madre dijo que estarían hasta el domingo, aprovecharían el viaje para tomarse unos días de vacaciones. Lamentablemente Carlisle y Esme volverían mañana mismo a Chicago, tenía varios pacientes que necesitaban de su presencia y no quería dejar a nadie a cargo de ellos. Con una sonrisa les deseé un buen viaje por si no los veía antes de partir y prometiendo que nos veríamos pronto. Emmett, esta vez sí me tomó en sus brazos pidiéndome en secreto que cuidara de su hermano, solo asentí. Me despedí de su mujer agradeciendo su compañía, luego me despedí de mi hermano y de Alice quedando en vernos dentro de la próxima semana. Jasper volvió a disculparse dejándome un beso en la frente.

Cuando cerré la puerta, me apoyé sobre ésta dejando salir todo el aire contenido durante la tarde. Caminé sin ánimos hacia la cocina donde estaban Susan y el hombre que había ayudado con la cena, no recordaba su nombre y no tenía cabeza para pensar en eso. La chica me dijo que terminarían de ordenar y luego se irían, por lo que no debía preocuparme en quedarme despierta hasta que ellos se fueran, todo estaría perfecto por la mañana. Se lo agradecí, les deseé buenas noches y volví a retribuir su trabajo.

Comencé buscando a Edward en el estudio pero no estaba ahí, pasé por la sala y luego me rendí pensando que ya se había ido a dar una vuelta para controlar sus impulsos. Pero para mi sorpresa estaba sentado en la silla de mi escritorio, mirando por la ventana. Se giró de inmediato cuando me escuchó, podía ver la angustia en su rostro, algo lo atormentaba y podía asegurar que buscaba la forma de controlarse. Aún debía sufrir por la única vez que me dejó ver qué ocurría si no salía corriendo, suspiré y parpadeé varias veces.

—No tienes que quedarte aquí… Sal, anda a dar un paseo, **—**Edward sonrió mientras negaba.

—Lo pensé, ¿sabes? Quería correr, botar toda la frustración caminando… pero recordé cuánto te molestaba eso. **—**Me miró atento a cualquier reacción de mi parte**—.** No podía dejarte con la familia ahí abajo… ¿Han dicho algo más? **—**Negué.

—No, han agradecido la cena; tus padres vuelven mañana a Chicago y los míos se quedan hasta el domingo, pero no es necesario invitarlos nuevamente. **—**Se rio ante mi comentario.

—Si quieres que vengan, no hay problema, es tu casa.

—Sabes que no lo es **—**insistí… _Aunque te agrada que diga eso_… Oh, por favor, no comiences ahora… _No, tranquila, se lo que viene, es mi momento de esconderme y dejar que ustedes… conversen_… Eres mala, muy mala, conciencia.

—Podría serlo… podría estar dentro de la indemnización de divorcio.

—No quiero hablar sobre eso, ven, vamos a tomar aire.

Edward me miró extrañado pero se dejó guiar cuando lo tomé de la mano sacándolo de la habitación. Bajamos y nos dirigimos hacia el _living_ donde teníamos una salida a la terraza con varios sillones de color gris azulado, algunas plantas y una maravillosa vista a una parte exclusiva de la New York que toma vida ante la llegada de la noche. Nos sentamos y en silencio, nos quedamos mirando todo lo que ocurría a esas horas. Sentí su mano tomar la mía sin dejar de mirar algún punto de la panorámica, yo me aferré a él disfrutando del aire frío, de las luces y las sombras que se mezclaban entre el sin fin de edificaciones.

Le comenté que mañana vendrían por las pieles y también se presentaría un tapizador de confianza para llevarse los muebles quien se encargaría de modernizarlos con la tela que habíamos elegido. Le propuse que ambos estuviéramos cuando llegaran ya que no quería atenderlos sola, él asintió diciendo que mañana no iría a la oficina, debía trabajar con documentos de Venecia por lo que no necesitaba ir a Delec, así que podía recibirlos para que yo no tuviera que correr, pero negué, yo era la diseñadora y debía estar presente. Edward me miró con mi sonrisa favorita aceptando.

Tiempo después, decidimos que ya era hora de ir a la cama, estaba refrescando y no era momento para exponerse a sufrir de un resfriado. Me acompañó hasta la puerta de mi cuarto, dejó un beso en mi frente antes de desearme las buenas noches y seguir al suyo. Lo miré hasta que desapareció cerrando la puerta.

Intentando no pensar en nada me puse el pijama, me lavé los dientes y me metí en la cama. Pensé en cerrar las cortinas, pero el paisaje estaba hermoso y quería dormirme con eso en la mente. Poco después estaba durmiendo sin saber qué pasaba por mi cabeza.

El viernes fue intenso, era mi primera reunión de taller donde yo era la directora, quien presentaba los proyectos, los dirigía y ofertaba para que alguno lo tomara. Todo salió perfecto, todos habían quedado satisfechos y ansiosos por comenzar su trabajo. Kate me felicitó por mi desempeño y la manera cómo había tomado las riendas de la reunión y organizando al equipo de trabajo, confirmando que había tomado la mejor elección al elegirme como su socia, yo le agradecí por la confianza.

Luego de eso, me tocó ir a terreno para ir a finalizar el proyecto que tenía con la temática de Grecia, todo estaba perfecto por lo que no encontramos los tan normales aspectos que los proyectos requerían en la afinación de los últimos detalles que siempre se esperaban en la fase de finiquito de la obra; ya el lugar podría ser entregado a los propietarios. Tanto el arquitecto como yo, quedamos satisfechos por lo que acordamos estar en contacto, firmamos la escritura dejando la aprobación de entrega y venta.

Cuando volví a DECORA, me esperaba Angela con varios recados de algunos proveedores que querían ser parte de nuestro _staff_ por lo que querían tener alguna reunión privada conmigo. Le pedí a mi asistente que organizara todo eso para la próxima semana.

Cuando eran las cuatro de la tarde, tomé mis cosas, me despedí de todos deseándoles un buen fin de semana mientras esperaba el ascensor. Subí a mi coche y tomé la quinta avenida para volver a casa.

Encontré a Edward en la cocina preparándose un bocadillo, me preguntó por mi día y luego fue mi turno para indagar sobre el suyo. Al parecer había algunos problemas en la sede de Europa pero nada que no se pudiera arreglar. Me comentó que habían llamado de ambas empresas preguntando por mí para confirmar la visita, estarían los de la fundación a las cinco de la tarde y el tapizador a las cinco y media. Recordando eso, le entregué el paquete donde estaba la tela color berenjena. Al verla en una extensión más grande que las muestras, descubrió que le gustaba aún más que antes. Estuvimos conversando sobre las demás ideas que había avanzado esta mañana en un tiempo muerto y para mi satisfacción, aprobó cada una de ellas.

Subí a mi cuarto para dejar mis cosas y cambiarme los zapatos de tacón alto. Estaba contenta de que todo estuviera funcionando y dejando atrás la visita de nuestros padres y hermanos la noche anterior. Edward parecía más tranquilo, si obviábamos el trabajo, por lo que eso me tenía contenta. Llevábamos una semana y media en esto y no estaba siendo tan terrible como había pensado en su momento.

A las cinco en punto llamaron desde recepción informando la llegada del representante de la fundación. Quedaron muy contentos al recibir todas esas pieles y no hubiéramos decidido conservarlas o venderlas como lo hacía la mayoría de la gente. Nos ofrecieron alguna clase de beneficios, pero nos negamos; estábamos haciendo algo que ambos estábamos disfrutando, no solo por deshacernos de algo que nos aterraba, sino que colaborábamos con la pertenencia ilegal de pieles de animales.

Cuando volví a darle una mirada a la sala y el comedor, me estresé al ver todo vacío aunque solo faltaran las pieles, pero todo pasó cuando llegó el señor de la tapicería con dos ayudantes que se llevaron el sofá de la sala, los dos sillones del comedor, un sillón del cuarto de espejos que necesitaba urgentemente de un nuevo tapiz, y el sillón de descanso y lectura al cual quería cambiarle el color por una tela que había adquirido con la otra. Me dijeron que todo estaría listo para finales de la próxima semana, aunque cualquier cosa estarían contactándome. Le agradecí mientras los despedía en la puerta y ellos tomaban el ascensor después de haber bajado todos los muebles.

Esa tarde no hicimos nada, pedimos algo para comer y luego nos instalamos a ver una película en su cuarto. Nos quedamos dormidos antes de que terminara. Lo único que recordaba eran sus brazos acercándome a su cuerpo y quedándonos abrazados mientras caíamos en la inconsciencia.

Me desperté al escuchar un ruido en el piso de abajo, fruncí el ceño mirando hacia la ventana. El sol estaba en lo alto por lo que debía ser tarde, me desperecé e intenté quitar el brazo de Edward que seguía aferrado a mi cintura. Me reí al escucharlo gruñir, pero necesitaba ir al baño y saber qué estaban haciendo abajo. Volví a insistir que me soltara, pero solo recibí otro gruñido y una pregunta sobre la hora; miré mi reloj de pulsera donde decía que eran las once y veinte de la mañana, o sea, tarde para mí pero muy temprano para Edward.

Finalmente logré liberarme, salí con rumbo a mi habitación para quitarme esa ropa y colocarme un vestido cómodo floreado en tonalidades rosa, naranja y verde, el mismo que había llevado en mi viaje a Roma. Me tomé el cabello mientras bajaba las escaleras. Susan estaba en la cocina arreglando los estantes, me pidió disculpas si había sido ella la causante de que despertara. Me encogí de hombros, le pregunté qué había ocurrido; se sonrojó al contarme que se le habían caído algunos envases que no estaban a su alcance, pero nada había sido dañado. Le sonreí restándole importancia al asunto, abrí la nevera para preparar el desayuno.

Me gustaba tener a una chica que viniera a ordenar y limpiar, más un sábado, no podía negarlo, tal vez contratara a alguien para mi departamento, así podría salir sin necesidad de pensar que debía volver a hacer los quehaceres por la tarde. Susan me ofreció ayuda pero negué con una sonrisa, me correspondió con una igual mientras volvía a su trabajo. Me preguntó por los muebles a lo que entablamos una conversación sobre los cambios que seguirían desde ese día.

Coloqué todo en una bandeja y subí en dirección a la habitación de Edward. Este seguía durmiendo apoyado de costado con sus manos debajo de la almohada. Me senté a su lado, encendí el televisor para hacer ruido y lograr que despertara de una vez. Coloqué las noticias y comencé a preparar una tostada con dulce. Me reí cuando comencé a pasarla junto a su nariz y él abría la boca intentando seguirla. Me compadecí dejando que le diera una mordida, pero prometiéndole que sería la única si no despertaba, Edward solo sonrió sin abrir los ojos.

Tomé de mi café, acerqué la taza a su nariz y reí ante su gruñido, estaba molestándose y más si yo no le daba lo que ofrecía. Finalmente abrió los ojos mirándome resentido, se desperezó, contempló la vista a las afueras de la ventana, realizó un recorrido rápido con la mirada a su alrededor y luego se incorporó para depositar toda su atención sobre la bandeja con el desayuno. Rápidamente le preparé una tostada y se la pasé, eso lo calmaría del mal humor matutino que le había ocasionado. Fue mi turno de mirarlo desconcertada cuando lo escuché reír.

—Dormiste aquí, ¿cierto? **—**Asentí**—.** ¿No crees que será extraño para Susan no saber cuándo debe hacer tu cuarto y cuándo no? **—**Me encogí de hombros volviendo la atención a la televisión.

—Creerá que somos un matrimonio disfuncional… No tengo por qué darle explicaciones. **—**Fue su turno de encogerse de hombros.

— ¿Y a mí?

No esperaba esa pregunta, yo no había hecho nada sin su consentimiento; ayer nos habíamos quedado dormidos tras la película, no era que yo hubiera decidido dormir en su cama. Si hubiese despertado en el transcurso de la noche, me habría ido y vuelto a mi cuarto, pero no fue así… _¿Pero el desayuno en la cama? Las noches de amor_… Buenos días, conciencia, tan puntual como siempre… _Solo intento que entiendas la pregunta de tu esposo_… Ya lo sé. Suspiré antes de mirarlo, sus ojos estaban atentos a lo que fuera que dijera, esperando si le dolería o sería algo bueno. Bien, ya bastaba de esconderse, eso no estaba dando resultado.

—Estábamos viendo una película, no hicimos nada más que dormir… las otras ocasiones…solo…

—Han sido un error **—**murmuró Edward, lo miré atenta y negué.

—No, no creo que hayan sido un error… solo recaídas. No es fácil vivir juntos, no podemos negar que aún hay una atracción, pero debe quedar en eso.

—No volverá a pasar, lo prometo.

No respondí a su afirmación, intenté concentrarme en las noticias y en el desayuno. Cuando terminé, Edward me dijo que fuera a arreglarme ya que tendríamos visitas ese día, él arreglaría la bandeja y lo demás. Le pregunté de quién se trataba, se rio por algo que no entendí pero luego dijo que venía su abogado. Asentí saliendo rápidamente hacia el baño para darme una ducha.

En media hora estaba lista, estaba frente al espejo de cuerpo entero que tenía en el dormitorio. Llevaba unos _short_ de jeans con un cinturón café trenzado con una gran hebilla, una blusa rosa de tela vaporosa que solo llevaba una manga abierta. Me coloqué un collar, aretes y pulsera en las mismas tonalidades del cinturón y unas sandalias con flequillos. Me miré por delante y por detrás, no sabía si cambiarme los _short_, quizás eran muy provocativos para recibir a un abogado, y no cualquiera, si trabajaba para Edward, debía ser bueno para mantener todos los ingresos de mi esposo. Me encogí de hombros para mí misma, esta era yo un día festivo, no iba a cambiar.

Me coloqué algo de perfume, miré el espacio, estaba todo ordenado, igualmente me avergoncé pensando en lo que diría Susan. Todos tenían entendido que era la mujer de Edward Cullen, pero dormíamos en cuartos separados; nos tratábamos con formalidad; teníamos discusiones de divorcio, pero había días en que parecíamos un matrimonio normal, sin problemas. En realidad era de locos. Escuché el timbre, así que salí corriendo y me dispuse a bajar las escaleras cuando escuché una risita desde arriba; al parecer Edward seguía en su habitación y pensaba recibir al invitado al igual que yo… _Te estás tomando muy bien tu papel de anfitriona, dueña de casa y esposa devota_… Oh no, esposa devota no, no seré una carga. Mi conciencia se rio… _Está bien, eso no, pero lo demás sí está en tus planes_… Ahora entendía por qué se reía.

Sentí la mano de Edward sobre mi espalda, me regaló una sonrisa y luego me dijo que me veía hermosa. Me sonrojé, intenté recomponerme mientras abría la puerta.

Frente a nosotros un hombre que no se parecía en nada a un flamante abogado, a lo menos el que yo tenía en mente. Este llevaba un cabello despeinado, barba que no había rasurado en varios días, unos jeans oscuros, una camisa celeste bajo una gabardina azul marino. Un pañuelo enredando su cuello, pero que había sido dejado casual. Lo que sí no podía negar, eran sus fabulosos ojos azules y una brillante sonrisa. Era guapo, pero definitivamente no parecía un abogado profesional… _Tú tampoco te vestiste como una diseñadora profesional, es sábado_… Pero él está trabajando… _Oh, por favor, estamos en un día de descanso, dale un respiro_… Bufé disimuladamente.

Otra sorpresa fue cuando ambos hombres se dieron un gran abrazo y una sonrisa sincera. Al parecer eran grandes amigos, no estaba entre los chicos que yo conocía, así que debía haber sido cuando todo terminó. Me quedé en silencio mientras ellos se saludaban como lo hacen personas de un círculo cercano. Me gustaba ver a Edward riendo, entusiasmado, se parecía mucho al chico que conocía de 23 años, no pude evitar sonreír.

Ambos hombres se dieron vuelta hacia mí, Edward tenía a Garrett del hombro y me miraba con una sonrisa. Como si nada, tomó mi mano.

—Bella, él es Garrett Murray, amigo, abogado y un hombre exitoso que me ha sacado de muchas. **—**El hombre se rio entre dientes mientras negaba, estiró su mano para saludarme, yo le correspondí soltando la de Edward.

—Y tú debes ser Bella, la famosa chica que no deja los pensamientos de mi cliente. **—**Me sonrojé al escuchar eso, Garrett volvió a reír**—.** Espero no incomodarte, pero estar gran parte del tiempo con este chico, hace que sepa más de la cuenta. **—**Negué con una sonrisa.

—No pasa nada, un placer conocerte.

—El placer es mío. **—**Nos miró alternativamente, luego frotó sus manos para entrar en calor**—.** Bien, a lo que vinimos.

Edward fue al escritorio, yo le pedí a Susan que nos llevara café al _living_ y luego acompañé a Garrett. Miraba el lugar con sorpresa, no sabía si alguna vez había visto el _penthouse,_ así que lo dejé apreciar el lugar aunque aún no estuviera completamente remodelado. Como si hubiera leído mis pensamientos, comentó que él había estado en la compra-venta de ese departamento y que una de las mejores cosas era la vista. Asentí confirmando y comentando lo mismo.

Tenía una sonrisita que duro todo el recorrido mientras paseaba, se detenía en algunas partes; de vez en cuando advertía que le miraba de reojo pero no decía nada. Se giró para observar la vista, me miró en una oportunidad me sostuvo la mirada y me obsequió una sonrisa para luego volverse hacia la ventana. Me sentía nerviosa, no sabía qué hacer y esta no era yo, ese hombre sí que podía intimidarme. Apareció Susan con una bandeja, me preguntó en un murmullo si el señor se quedaría a comer. Rápidamente me giré para preguntarle a Garrett pero negó agradeciendo, tenía otros asuntos que atender aún así aceptaría la invitación para otro día. Le sonreí y luego agradecí a la mucama por el café, le ofrecí uno al abogado que aceptó con gusto.

Justo apareció Edward quien miró el café ansioso, no tenía ni siquiera que preguntarle si quería una taza, solo se lo pasé, él me agradeció. Garrett se acercó recibiendo los documentos que mi esposo había traído, se sentó a leerlos. Me sentía algo incómoda, no estaba muy segura de lo que hacíamos, era obvio que debía revisar los documentos pero no tenía entendido por qué tan rápido. Unos minutos después nos miró con una sonrisa.

—Todo perfecto, exactamente lo que habíamos hablado… Dos meses de convivencia, una cantidad de horas determinadas; la autorización de cambio de residencia, la cual deberemos ver ya, es mejor tener los documentos listos. **—**Volvió a mirar la carpeta mientras seguía la lectura con el dedo**—.** Todo es correcto, creo que sería apropiado que comenzáramos a planear los efectos legales, como separación de bienes, indemnización, no hay hijos lo que facilita el proceso de custodia, por lo que no es mucho lo que debemos abordar.

—Tú abogarás por Bella. **—**No era una pregunta, miré a Edward sin entender, pero él estaba atento a Garrett quien sonrió y luego me miró.

—Sin problemas, si no los tiene Bella.

— ¿Pero tú? **—**le pregunté a Edward, este negó con una sonrisa y tomando mi mano me tranquilizó.

—Tengo a Rosalie, la esposa de Emmett, es solo para el momento del juicio; por ahora Garrett se hará cargo de los dos.

Garrett siguió leyendo el documento, mi mano seguía entrelazada con la de Edward mientras miraba atenta a cada reacción del abogado. No sabía por qué ésta situación me ponía tan nerviosa, era un mero trámite a seguir después de todo lo que habíamos pasado con la Señora Cope. Pero al parecer, el tener a un abogado en frente, era signo que todo era verdad; recién comenzaba a tomar el peso a todo esto, en verdad iba a divorciarme de Edward. Suspiré intentando calmarme. El abogado carraspeó mirando atento una parte de su lectura.

—Acá hay un punto que deben tener claro, puede jugar a su favor como en su contra. **—**Ambos lo miramos fijamente**—.** La terapia matrimonial.

—Sí, lo sé **—**contestó Edward rápidamente, aunque no parecía muy decidido, de algo me estaba perdiendo.

— ¿Qué ocurre? **—**pregunté, Garrett me miró con aprensión.

—El o la terapeuta debe realizar un informe, lo que dicte influirá en el trámite de divorcio; si ve que ustedes aún tienen sentimientos y pueden ser corregidos, les juega en contra porque el juez puede pedir que sigan otros dos meses en convivencia **—**decretó,abrí los ojos preocupada pero el hombre negó para calmarme**—,** puedo apelar ante eso, pero hay que tener claros todos los puntos. **—**Suspiró, miró a Edward quien tenía la cabeza gacha y luego siguió**—**. Isabella, ¿aún tienes sentimientos por Edward?

Esa pregunta realmente no me la esperaba… _Ni yo, lo admito_…Menos de una persona que vengo recién conociendo. Me quedé sin habla, tampoco podía moverme, solo seguía mirándolo hasta encontrar las palabras para contestar a su pregunta… _¿Aún lo amas, Isabella?_... Seguía en silencio… _Es fácil, solo contesta sí o no_… Tú deberías saberlo, eres mi conciencia… _Soy tu conciencia, no tu corazón, ¿aún lo amas?_

No.

Edward a mi lado se puso de pie de un solo impulso, pasó una de sus manos por su cabello, mientras que la otra se posicionaba en su cintura y daba vuelta evitando la mirada de cualquiera. Garrett intentó llamar su atención, pero al parecer mi marido encontraba en una encrucijada, luchaba con la idea de salir corriendo o tomar algo y lanzarlo sobre nuestras cabezas… _Él aún te ama_… No es cierto… _¡Ay, Isabella, te lo dijo! Y ahora te lo está demostrando, no sabe qué hacer ante tu respuesta_… No es verdad. Sentí bufar a mi conciencia pero intenté no prestarle atención, no era por eso su comportamiento. Un carraspeo del abogado llamó mi atención, él seguía mirando fijamente a su cliente.

—Edward…

— ¡No! **—**Tomó su cabello entre las manos mientras se daba vuelta para mirarlo con furia**—.** Ya la escuchaste, sigue con los papeles. Cuando termines me los mandas, ahora permiso, debo ir a hacer una llamada.

Lo vi desaparecer por el arco de la entrada, suspiré bajando la mirada buscando compostura para disculparme ante su conducta. Miré al hombre frente mío con una sonrisa de disculpa pero al parecer, no solo conmigo hacía esos berrinches, Garrett parecía conocerlos muy bien. Realizó el mismo gesto de tomarse el cabello pero él lo echó hacia atrás como si estuviera peinándose, me miró y me regaló una sonrisa.

Se puso de pie y yo lo seguí, me tendió la mano que para mi sorpresa, llevó hacia mi mejilla para tomarla y besarme la contraria. Un afecto muy cariñoso en mi opinión, pero muy gratificante en ese momento. Le ofrecí acompañarlo hacia la puerta a lo que agradeció.

Abrí dejándole el paso, me miró antes de salir, miró hacia el pasillo que llevaba al estudio, como si supiera perfectamente que mi esposo se encontraba ahí. Luego negó disimuladamente para finalmente mirarme con una sonrisa reconfortante.

—Ya lo conoces, mejor que nadie, podría asegurar… solo dale tiempo.

—Siempre le doy tiempo **—**aseguré frustrada… eso nos había pasado factura con la estabilidad de nuestro matrimonio, nuevamente Garrett negó.

—Solo cree en él. **—**Me tomó de un hombro en forma de despedida y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro**—**, nos vemos pronto.

Me quedé de pie sin cerrar hasta que Garrett tomó el ascensor y volvió a despedirse. Cuando cerré la puerta miré hacia el pasillo, quería entender por qué esa falta de respeto ante el que parecía ser un gran amigo. Pero recordé las palabras del abogado, debía darle tiempo. Suspiré antes de volverme hacia la escalera y correr a mi habitación.

…

.

.

.

* * *

**¡OTRO CAPÍTULO ARRIBA!**

¡Cómo voy de rápido! Y voy a hacer todo lo posible por tenerles otro este viernes… Pero debe haber un motivo.

Sí, lo sé, me voy a la playa por dos semanas este sábado y no estoy segura de sí tendré internet o no, así que prefiero dejarles el capítulo de la próxima semana adelantado que tener que esperar más de la cuenta, ¿les pareces?

Bueno, ahora al presente, ¿Qué opinan del capítulo? ¿Edward? ¿Bella? ¡Uy, debo confesarles que ya me están aburriendo sus inseguridades! Lo que más me gustó escribir fue la cena, la tenía con todos los detalles en mi mente y fue tal cual yo lo pensaba. Espero ustedes la hayan disfrutado tanto como yo.

Como siempre agradezco de corazón a _**NataliElena, LauraECS, ivelita Cullen, Rianne Black, aries al, jupy, CiSuCullen, sabrina2010, Micky67, gis1416 **__(I love Edward)__**, vale . potter, Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen **__(¡bienvenida!)__**, twilighterbitchlol, Maze2531, RoxCM, KellyJA8, atenaschan, Memita, RALK **__(¡Jess y los chicos de vuelta!)__**, niko, anónimo**_ y a todos los que pasan a leer.

Un beso gigante para todos, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.


	16. Capítulo 16: Terapia

_Capítulo beteado por Marta Salazar, Beta FFAD (www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction)_

* * *

_**¡Blog renovado! Pasaba por aquí… y empecé a leer**_ (Imágenes, personajes y música) ( pasabaporaquiyempece . blogspot . com_) ¡NUEVA PORTADA!_

* * *

**Capítulo 16: Terapia**

**.**

**.**

Había sido un comienzo de semana complicado, sin contar con el fin de semana. No solo por el hecho de que Edward no volvió a hablar después de que Garrett se hubiera retirado del _penthouse_, sino que el ambiente estaba tenso y era difícil cumplir con esas doce horas diarias por concepto de tiempo de convivencia que debían completarse tal y como se estipulaba en el proceso de divorcio.

El trabajo también se había complicado, la mayoría de los diseñadores tenían dificultades con el desempeño y los plazos de sus nuevos proyectos, no encontraban al cliente o había problemas con los de la constructora. Caroline, una de las diseñadoras y amiga, parecía haber perdido la inspiración luego de un día de borrachera con sus hermanas y al momento de vomitar, toda la magia se había ido con el asqueroso momento. Jessica, la secretaria de Kate, había caído enferma, por lo que mi socia no estaba de humor para malos recados, en especial cuando debía llevar todo el trabajo en sus hombros. Finalmente le pedí a Angela que fuera a ayudarla, considerando que mi trabajo no estaba tan pesado debido a que había pasado la mayor parte del día en el taller en vez de en mi oficina. Kate me llamaba a cada segundo agradeciéndome por enviar a mi asistente.

El proyecto de Roma también estaba trayéndome problemas. Hubo un pequeño derrumbe que imposibilitaba seguir con los trabajos. La hermosa escalera, la cual habían asegurado que debían cambiar, había dado sus últimos respiros de vida y ahora yacía en el suelo, lo que condujo a un aislamiento definitivo del segundo piso, así que habíamos estado buscando urgentemente materiales, estructura y diseño de una nueva escalera. Dos horas de mi vida en que añoraba olvidar, después de cada gruñido de Edward desde el otro lado de la línea. Pero finalmente habíamos dado con una estructura del mismo estilo que la que acababa de caer, por lo que envié rápidamente las medidas y materiales para evitar agregar malos ratos en la noche.

Edward en una hora tenía el modelo terminado con las escalas correctas, densidad y sostenimiento. Enviamos todo por correo electrónico, y yo no dejé de insistir hasta que Jack me confirmó que todo estaba en proceso. Gracias al cielo que tenían material de sobra mientras esperaban el envío exprés por lo que la construcción comenzó enseguida.

Pero eso no era lo único malo que pasaba. Hoy era martes, y eso significaba terapia matrimonial, la primera de no sabía cuántas. Y el hecho de no estar en buenos términos con mi esposo, no hacía esto más fácil, acrecentando el nerviosismo situación que llegó al punto crítico cuando la única respuesta de su parte al momento en que le recordé que debíamos presentarnos a las cinco y media en la consulta, había sido: "estaré ahí". Listo, punto final. Así que no estaba de ánimos cuando salía en mi coche hacia la famosa terapia de pareja.

Había sido muy cuidadosa en memorizar el mapa para llegar al edificio donde nos tocaba con la doctora Sarah Black. Según lo que decía la ficha, era una de las mejores psicólogas de Estados Unidos y que tenía acreditación en Europa, justo lo que nosotros necesitábamos. También decía que era una profesional que llevaba treinta años ejerciendo y había hecho maravillas con sus pacientes, pero cada vez que recordaba eso, pensaba en mi relación con Edward en estos últimos tres días y el propósito por el que estábamos presentándonos, no queríamos recuperar una relación sino que destruirla, ponerle fin.

Me sobresalté cuando escuché el claxon del coche que tenía detrás, la luz del semáforo se encontraba en verde y yo seguía en el mismo sitio. Le hice una seña por el espejo retrovisor ofreciéndole disculpas por mi demora. Esta vez me concentré por completo en el camino, y en cuarenta minutos estaba en la entrada de visitas. Me estacioné, saludé a unas cuantas personas con quienes me crucé y luego en la recepción pregunté por la consulta de la doctora Black. La señorita, muy simpática, me comunicó que debía subir hasta el piso diez y luego registrarme con la secretaria de la doctora, le agradecí con una sonrisa y fui a los ascensores.

Mi sorpresa fue cuando entré en la estancia, un lugar de paredes blancas y una que destacaba en colores verde pastel que estaba detrás del mesón de recepción, donde estaba una chica rubia concentrada en la pantalla del computador. Tenía varias ventanas que le daban la luminosidad al lugar a parte del color principal. El mesón tenía un mosaico en las mismas tonalidades verde de la pared y café del piso, un lugar con el estilo típico de los estándares y recomendaciones que yo daría para un espacio destinado al área de la salud. A un costado habían tres puertas, y en frente, una hilera de sillones individuales donde estaba Edward apoyado en sus rodillas, con las manos juntas y mirándome fijamente.

Al parecer había tenido tiempo de pasar por casa a cambiarse de ropa, ya que no llevaba el mismo traje de la mañana. Ahora tenía unos pantalones negros junto con una chaqueta de cuero del mismo color donde solo destacaba una camisa color arena con rayas rojas… _Todo un bombón_… Tú lo has dicho. Disimuladamente sacudí mis pensamientos antes de acercarme para saludarlo. Me informó que ya estábamos registrados, solo había que esperar a que nos llamaran, asentí y me senté a su lado examinado el ambiente.

Ninguno de los dos habló hasta que la chica rubia nos llamó, para que ingresáramos a la primera puerta de la izquierda. Me sorprendí cuando Edward me ofreció su mano para ayudarme a ponerme de pie, yo no hice ningún gesto por temor a que volviera a su mutismo. Me soltó para abrir la puerta y dejarme el paso a una sala mucho más acogedora que el recibidor.

Debe ser extraño que una pareja entre y lo primero que mire sea la parte arquitectónica y de decoración, en vez de prestarle atención a la única mujer que había dentro, pero un arquitecto y una diseñadora vivían de eso. Ambos mirábamos atentos la habitación, las paredes eran completamente blancas y se trataba de un cuadrado perfecto. Frente a nosotros una ventana, donde solo se veía el verde de un árbol que había decidido crecer lo más cerca al edificio que pudo por lo que no teníamos vista de lo que ocurría fuera. Abajo, dos sillas ergonómicas junto a una pequeña mesita donde descansaban una caja de pañuelos desechables y un _bonsái_. Bien, al parecer iba a llorar o todo los que entraban aquí por lo general lloraban… _Chica, recuerda, estamos en terapia de pareja, estas se reconcilian o se recriminan, siempre alguien llora_…Es mi primera vez, ¿está bien? No tengo que ser perfecta en todo.

Bajo la pequeña salita, una alfombra en colores tierra que le daba la calidez al lugar. Al lado derecho una mesa con espacios donde guardaban libros, música y varias cosas que no quise detallar por respeto a la doctora que aún nos miraba desde su sillón frente a nosotros, blanco con una manta del mismo color que la alfombra.

La mujer era de tez morena, cabello negro y ojos marrones con un ligero color miel. Parecía una señora de esas que con solo mirarte podían calmar tu mal humor, le sonreí mientras le ofrecía la mano. Edward hizo lo mismo, luego la mujer nos invitó a sentarnos, cada uno en una de las sillas frente a ella. Miré de reojo a Edward, quien parecía igual de nervioso que yo, no tenía la menor idea de cómo afrontar esta situación y no caer en una trampa que nos perjudicara.

—Bueno, no nos hemos presentado, soy Sarah Black, psicóloga y terapeuta en problemas de pareja, justamente lo que nos reúne aquí. **—**La mujer se rio aunque yo solo pude sonreír**—.** Por lo que veo en los documentos que me envió Silvia, están en plan de divorcio y aquí solo tengo que verificar que no pueden vivir en un mismo lugar en armonía. **—**Nos miró sobre los papeles a cada uno y estaba segura que podía notar nuestro nerviosismo, ya que dejó todo de lado solo para atendernos**—.** ¿Qué les parece esto? ¿Por qué mejor nos olvidamos de ese trámite y hablamos de nosotros?

Edward se encogió de hombros desviando la mirada, mientras que yo volví a sonreír sin saber qué decir. Imaginé que la doctora debía estar acostumbrada a esas reacciones porque solo nos regaló otra sonrisa, mientras se ponía cómoda en su sillón con los pies arriba cruzándose para quedar en la posición de indio.

—Sé que esto es difícil, puedo asegurarles que esto me pasa muchas veces y respetaré cada cosa que digan o no. No quiero entrometerme en sus asuntos, solo quiero ayudarlos en lo que más pueda con tal que puedan tener una separación más agradable… ¿Tienen hijos?

—No **—**dije en un susurro, la mujer me miró fijo aunque sin perder la sonrisa.

— **¿**No quisieron? ¿No pueden o…?

—No duró mucho para pensar en hijos **—**contestó Edward rápidamente, Sarah asintió**—**, pero eso debería saberlo.

—Como les acabo de decir, quiero que esto lo hablemos entre nosotros y olvidemos lo que ese papel dice **—**dijo señalando la carpeta que tenía en una mesa cerca del sillón**—**, quiero conocerlos por lo que son y no por lo que cierta persona dice de ustedes, ¿les parece? **—**Ambos asentimos**—.** Bien, ¿por qué no comienzas tú? **—**dijo señalando a Edward, este parecía nervioso e incómodo por lo que apresuré a 'dar un paso adelante' y ofrecerme de voluntaria.

— ¿Puedo empezar yo? **—**Sarah me miró, sonrió y asintió**—.** ¿Debo decir algo en concreto?

—No, solo lo que tú quieras decir.

—Me llamo Isabella Swan… Es decir Isabella Cullen, pero me gusta que me digan Bella; soy diseñadora de interiores y por lo que dicen las revistas, una de las mejores, aunque yo no lo creo. Este hombre a mi lado se llama Edward Cullen y es uno de los mejores arquitectos que conozco y un gran hombre, eso nadie lo puede negar.

—¿Y por qué si es un gran hombre, ya no puedes mantener una relación con él? **—**Me sonrojé pensando en las últimas dos semanas que llevábamos viviendo juntos, pero Edward se adelantó a contestar sorprendiéndome.

—Porque soy un maldito inseguro. **—**La doctora se centró en él olvidándose que yo estaba a solo unos pasos.

—¿Por qué dices eso, Edward?

—Porque es la verdad **—**sentenció mi esposo, yo sentí un dolor en el pecho, Sarah volvió la vista hacia mí.

—¿Tú crees que eso es verdad, Bella?** —** Me encogí de hombros y bajé la mirada.

—Puede que sea inseguro o lo haya sido, pero ahora no lo sé. **—**La mujer asintió recostando su espalda en el sillón.

—¿Qué te hace creer que ya no lo sabes? **—**Suspiré, bien, debía contar la verdad, miré a Edward quien estaba pendiente de todo lo que dijera.

—Hace cinco años que no vivimos juntos… Yo me fui de casa después de discusiones reiteradas por lo que no tuve más fuerza para soportarlo y… me fui. Solo nos reencontramos hace un poco menos de un mes donde decidimos que el último paso que nos falta para hacer nuestra separación formal, es el divorcio.

Algo en mi interior dolía, un fuerte pinchazo que me decía que me callara, pero era primera vez que podía hablar sobre este tema libremente. La mujer asintió mirando a un lado y luego a Edward, podía asegurar que intentaba darnos un espacio y averiguar al mismo tiempo lo que pasaba por nuestra mente a través de reacciones. Tomó de su mesita un cuaderno y un lápiz, nos sonrió para infundirnos calma.

—Bien, tengo un… juego, quiero observar si verdaderamente no se conocen como ustedes me expresan, a lo menos Bella. Se trata de un cuestionario, yo haré preguntas y ustedes responderán con toda sinceridad, no importa si se equivocan, ¿bien? **—**Ambos asentimos nuevamente al unísono.

La doctora comenzó a buscar en su libreta la página donde debía de estar el cuestionario. Por mi cabeza pasaron una larga lista de preguntas, estaba asustada de no conocer la respuesta a alguna de ellas y que Edward acertara a todas, eso sería muy vergonzoso y una frustración más dentro de esta relación. Estaba temiendo que estos días de terapia no fueran a dar resultados, sino todo lo contrario, un funesto desastre que nos arruinaría aún más la convivencia.

Me sobresalté cuando escuché un carraspeo a mi lado, Edward intentaba traerme de nuevo a la tierra. Le sonreí en agradecimiento, volví la vista hacia Sarah quien ya parecía tener organizadas las preguntas para dar inicio al 'juego' psicométrico. Nos miró alternamente y comenzó.

—Solo contesten si lo saben, nadie criticará sus respuestas, no importa si están correctas, incorrectas, o no las recuerdan… Bien: 1) Conozco las más importantes aspiraciones y esperanzas vitales de mi pareja. **—**Primero me miró a mí, tomé aire.

—Ser un excelente arquitecto y único… Esperanzas…Lo que deseaba hace cinco años era mantener una familia como en la que se había criado. **—**Miré de reojo a Edward, él miraba el suelo. La doctora le preguntó a él.

—Mantenerse actualizada en su trabajo y mantener siempre la llama del amor. – Ambos nos reímos mientras me ocultaba entre mis manos, eran las mismas palabras que había citado en una ocasión antes de salir de la universidad.

—Otra: 2) Conozco los tres momentos más importantes de la vida de mi pareja.

Retorcí los dedos, no estaba segura de eso, ya había pasado mucho tiempo y podía ser que durante esos cinco años hubieran cambiado a lo menos dos de ellos. Miré a los dos antes de bajar la mirada y responder lo que yo suponía.

—El día en que lo aceptaron en Yale, cuando le regalaron a Tambor… **—**Edward me miró con una sonrisa y un leve rubor en las mejillas.

—¿Quién es Tambor? **—**preguntó Sarah, la miré sin dejar de sonreír.

—Un conejo. Edward para una Navidad había pedido un perrito y su hermano le regaló un conejo…

—Fue cosa de un segundo para olvidar al perro y enamorarme de ese animal, el problema fue el nombre… No era muy masculino llamarlo Tambor como el de Bambi **—**explicó mi esposo rascándose la cabeza y yo no pude evitar la risa.

—Esa podría ser la tercera cosa: ver por primera vez Bambi

—Eso es un golpe bajo, te dije que nadie, absolutamente nadie, podía enterarse **—**dijo entre risas y señalándome con el dedo como advertencia. A las carcajadas se nos unió Sarah.

—Prometo no divulgarlo, Edward **—**aseguró la mujer**—**, Bella, ¿el tercer momento?

Me sonrojé al instante, sabía esa respuesta hace cinco años, podría haber recitado de memoria los tres momentos más importantes del hombre que estaba sentado a mi lado. En ese tiempo podría haber contestado sin dudar, pero ahora me faltaba una. Sentía la mirada de ambos sobre mí, pero en absoluto iba a contestar esa tercera cosa por lo que me encogí de hombros y negué. La doctora respetó mi silencio y le preguntó a Edward quien contestó de inmediato acertándole a las tres.

—Yale, su independencia y el día en que la esperé por horas fuera del campus para invitarla a salir. **—**Mi corazón se contrajo… _¿Siguen siéndolas, Bella?_... Ahora no, conciencia... _Tu corazón se acelera, yo solo manejo tu razón, al corazón no lo puedo mandar_… No sabía qué contestar, necesitaba controlarme.

—¿Crees que siguen siendo estas tres, Edward? **—**preguntó Sarah, me giré bruscamente para mirarlo, él solo se encogió de hombros.

—Esas hubieran sido. Pidió que contestáramos lo que creíamos, eso hice.

—Si fuera así, yo hubiera contestado todas, pero… **—**sentencié aunque no había terminado la frase; estaba molesta, no había contestado solo por respetar lo último que manteníamos como secreto de aquella época de intimidad, él volvió a encogerse de hombros en su asiento.

—Dila, no tengo problema. **—**Lo miré por varios segundos y luego a la doctora quien me animaba a hablar, bufé.

—Unos días después de que me pidió matrimonio me dijo que las tres cosas más importantes que le habían pasado en la vida era haberme ofrecido esa bebida en la fiesta, haber entrado a Yale y que Emmett le hubiera regalado a Tambor… En ese orden. **—**Edward no era capaz de mirarme aunque yo no dejaba de intimidarlo con la mirada fija**—.** Pero eso hace mucho tiempo que no es así, hace mucho que dejé de ser su prioridad…

—¡No puedes decir eso! **—**rebatió mirándome con el ceño fruncido.

—Claro que sí, desde la primera discusión en Barcelona, desde la primera vez que comenzaste a desconfiar de mí.

—No quiero seguir con esto.

Edward se puso de pie y en tres pasos estaba en la puerta. Si llegaba a salir, sabía de más que en casa tendríamos una discusión, no podía dejarlo ir. Lo miré fijamente, bajó los hombros, se dio la vuelta y volvió a su asiento. Más calmada desvié la mirada hacia la doctora pidiéndole disculpas por el comportamiento de mi esposo, sin embargo, ella solo me sonrió y siguió la sesión.

Hizo tres preguntas más, sobre las cosas que admirábamos uno del otro y dos preguntas que fueron realmente incómodas pero que para ella parecía algo normal aunque hubiéramos estado separados por cinco años, como si supiera perfectamente lo que había pasado desde nuestro reencuentro. La pregunta sobre los besos y caricias no fue tan terrible, debíamos responder cómo creíamos que se sentía el otro ante nuestras caricias y también cómo nos sentíamos nosotros mismos. Pero la que a ambos nos dejó desconcertados fue la pregunta sobre sexo.

¿Cómo podía saber ella si habíamos tenido relaciones sexuales satisfactorias últimamente? Pero al parecer nuestras expresiones decían más que mil palabras, ambos acomodándonos en nuestro puesto, buscando algo en esa habitación que fuera tan llamativo como para olvidar esa pregunta. Finalmente, Sarah optó porque no contestáramos, pero igualmente anotó en su libreta. Eso no tenía buena señal.

Nos regaló una sonrisa fijando el fin de la sesión. Programamos las siguientes seis sesiones, todos los martes a la misma hora, así no tendríamos problemas. Edward le explicó de nuestro viaje que sería programado muy pronto por lo que habría una semana en que no podríamos asistir. Ella confirmó que estaba al tanto y que buscaríamos una forma de realizar el trabajo sin necesidad de atrasar la consulta. Nos despedimos hasta el próximo martes mientras la mujer nos deseaba una hermosa semana.

Gracias al cielo que habíamos venido en coches separados, no sabía cuánto duraría soportando el silencio incómodo que se había creado por culpa de las preguntas. Edward me siguió en esta oportunidad, por lo que no lo tenía en frente con esa visión y malos recuerdos. Lo que más me preocupaba en ese momento era la perspectiva que tenía la terapeuta de nosotros, discutiendo por los momentos importantes en nuestras vidas. Todo eso había cambiado, solo había sido el momento de tensión y nerviosismo. ¡Claro que iba a ser uno de mis momentos importantes en esa época! Estaba enamorada… _¿Y ahora no?_... Será tu culpa si tengo un accidente… _Solo estoy preguntando, ¿ya no es importante en su vida?_... Sí lo es, pero no como estás pensando. Mi conciencia se encogió de hombros, se sentó en su sofá favorito mientras se miraba las uñas. En serio la detestaba en estos momentos… _Y yo detesto cuando se mete tu corazón, no me deja pensar bien_… Últimamente siempre estás de acuerdo con él… _Y es porque tenemos razón_.

Di las buenas tardes al guardia que me recibió en la puerta de los estacionamientos subterráneos, seguí mi camino que ya conocía de memoria y me detuve en mi lugar mientras que a mi lado llegaba el Audi. Me bajé tomando la cartera, le coloqué la alarma al coche y seguí hacia los ascensores. Detrás de mí, Edward iba silencioso.

Subir hasta el piso 40 fue lo peor, era demasiado incómodo viajar con esa tensión entre nosotros. Tenía ganas de bajarme y esperar a que volviera y subir sola, tranquila; pero no podía comportarme como una niña, menos después de una sesión de terapia, era algo que debía pasar, sería así cada martes; podríamos comenzar bien pero algo que dijéramos sobre el pasado y todo comenzaría y eso que aún no tocamos el tema delicado de nuestra relación. Sacudí la cabeza borrando cualquier indicio de recuerdo, no era el momento. A mi lado, Edward bufó justo cuando se abrieron las puertas del ascensor.

Yo abrí la puerta ya que tenía las llaves en la mano. Iba a cerrar cuando él entró, pero fue más rápido dando un portazo, tomándome de los hombros y obligándome a mirarlo directo a los ojos. Podía ver frustración en ellos, me mantuve fuerte.

—Siguen siendo los momentos más importantes… Jamás dejarán de serlo.

Me quedé de piedra ante sus palabras, no estaba preparada para una confesión como esa, sino más bien para alguna discusión. Esta vez no tenía alcohol en el cuerpo por lo que debía creer en lo que decía, aunque me pareciera incoherente. Pero todo quedó olvidado cuando sus labios se apoderaron de los míos, reteniendo a mi labio inferior entre sus dientes, haciéndome gemir. Bajó rápidamente el cierre de mi vestido sin siquiera preguntar, lo deslizó por mis hombros hasta que cayó en el suelo.

Me tomó apoyándome en sus caderas y colocando mis piernas a su alrededor para llevarme hacia la sala y dejarnos caer sobre uno de los sofás. Me besaba con fiereza, olvidándose de las caricias, de palabras de amor, de roces románticos… Y no sabía cuánto le agradecía eso.

Me aferré a su cuello sin dejar que sus labios se separaran de los míos. En un solo movimiento, me tenía sentada sobre él, yo con un juego de lencería en color dorado y encaje que combinaba con el vestido que llevaba puesto hace unos segundos. Me miró desde los ojos, bajando con lentitud mientras yo me apoderaba rápidamente de su chaqueta de cuero y la quitaba con ferocidad. Pude ver una leve sonrisa en su rostro cuando me veía quitar cada botón, casi arrancarlos, pero me sobresalté cuando sus manos se apoderaron del broche del sujetador. Me detuve mirándolo a esos ojos verdes que me derretían, con una mano en mi nuca me acercó nuevamente a su boca.

No recuerdo en qué momento quedamos sin ropa sobre el sofá. Todo había sido muy rápido sin dejarme pensar en nada más que en su aroma, su cuerpo, sus besos, todo lo que refería a mi esposo que ahora besaba cada parte de mi piel, volviéndome loca, haciéndome desfallecer. Con lentitud volvió a subir sin dejar de mirarme hasta posicionarse sobre mí. Me preguntó si era lo que yo quería, levanté una ceja, después de todo lo que había hecho para estar en esta posición, no tenía sentido que preguntara una cosa así, por lo que me aferré a su cabello para que volviera a besarme y se adentrara en hondo.

Ambos gemimos ante la intromisión, por todos los cielos que se sentía bien; cada momento único, especial e incomparable con el anterior. Con todo mi esfuerzo quité cualquier recuerdo de mi cabeza para centrarme en este, volvimos a mirarnos. Edward tenía fuego en los ojos, podía derretirme, volverme loca, su esclava. En ese momento podía decirme que anuláramos todo, que volviéramos a ser una pareja y estaba segura que aceptaría sin dudar. Volvimos a besarnos mientras las embestidas se hacían más fuertes y rápidas, mi vientre se contraía preparándose para disfrutar como nunca. Edward soltaba algunos jadeos mientras se aferraba al junto del sofá y yo a su cabello manteniendo las piernas a cada costado de su cuerpo dejándole libertad de entrar profundamente.

Mi orgasmo llegó, mi espalda se encorvó juntándose con el cuerpo sudoroso de mi marido mientras él se adentraba más hasta llegar al clímax, liberándose en mi interior, dejándose caer sobre mí, dejándome disfrutar de su peso y al mismo tiempo él se escondía en mi cuello respirando entrecortadamente. Solté su cabello para bajar con delicadeza a su perfecta espalda y dejar pequeños roces que lo hacían estremecer. Me reí entre dientes, Edward se apoyó en sus codos para mirarme.

—¿De qué te ríes?… Creo que no es momento para reírse **—**dijo levantando una ceja, volví a reírme.

—Aún te estremeces cuando toco tu espalda. **—**Sonrió desviando la mirada**—.** ¿Aclararemos de esta forma los problemas que traeremos de la terapia? **—**Sabía que no era momento de preguntar, Edward volvió a mirarme.

—Prometí que no volvería a hacer… solo… estoy buscando otra forma de… tolerar la frustración. **—**Ahí lo entendí y aunque parezca insólito sonreí en vez de enojarme.

—En vez de escapar **—**asintió**—.** También buscaremos otra manera. **—**Volvió a sentir.

Se movió de encima cambiando de puesto, esta vez él se acomodó de espalda en el sofá dejando que yo fuera encima al tiempo que acariciaba mi espalda con ambas manos. Apoyé las mías sobre su pecho dejándome llevar por la sensación de sus manos sobre mi cuerpo. Podría hasta dormirme.

Ninguno dijo nada y era mejor así, acabábamos de salir de una terapia para confirmar que nuestro matrimonio no podía ser y terminábamos confesando que éramos lo más importante uno para el otro, teniendo sexo desenfrenado en la sala solo para justificar cualquier sentimiento indebido. Quien me viera pensaría que era demasiado débil frente a este hombre, pero nadie sabía cuán fuerte había sido nuestro amor esos pocos meses que estuvimos juntos. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, debía dejar de pensar en eso cada vez que cayera ante los embrujos de mi esposo. Levanté la mirada apoyando mi mentón sobre su pecho, él me contemplaba atento.

Le pregunté si tenía hambre, podíamos preparar algo fácil antes de ir a la cama. Aceptó incorporándose conmigo encima. Pensé en ir a buscar mi vestido, pero la camisa de Edward llamó mi atención. La tomé sin permiso colocándomela ante la vista paciente de él, cuando le eché un vistazo solo sonrió mientras se colocaba sus pantalones y tomaba nuestra ropa. Me dijo que me alcanzaba en la cocina, asentí y luego seguí hacia esta.

.

.

Los días pasaban volando, tanto así que no tenía la menor idea cómo había llegado al viernes. Habíamos tenido mucho trabajo pero todo estaba a la perfección, tanto así que ya teníamos una lista de espera con proyectos que querían trabajar con nosotros, hasta tal punto de que habíamos tenido una reunión con Kate para contratar a más personal, aunque eso seguía en conversación, eso conllevaba mucha responsabilidad y ampliación de la empresa.

Lo que me tenía más feliz, es que esa tarde llegaban los muebles tapizados al _penthouse_ y daba por terminado mi proyecto de redecoración, el cual había quedado excepcional, hasta Edward se sorprendía cada día que entraba y miraba a su alrededor. Eran pequeños detalles pero que hacían la diferencia, como la ausencia de calaveras reemplazadas por cojines de terciopelo color berenjena que jugaba un papel principal en el diseño, ya que contrastaba con el marrón chocolate que tenían la mayoría de los muebles.

En la entrada no habíamos hecho grandes cambios más que sustituir algunos cuadros y un mueble de espejos que nos tenía de locos a Edward y a mí, colocamos uno de madera negra que combinaba con el gran espejo. La sala era el lugar que había recibido más cambios: la nueva tapicería, colocar algo más de color y cambiamos la alfombra y el vidrio de la mesa de centro. Anteriormente era un espejo y solo colocamos cristal dejando el soporte de acrílico que caracterizaba al _penthouse_. El perro de loza y unos copones marrones desaparecieron dando espacio a la chimenea eléctrica, por lo que dejé es espacio vacío dándole color sobre esta con algunos retratos. En invierno se apreciaría el fuego y lo hogareño.

Edward insistió en que quería otro escritorio en el estudio, yo me negaba, ya que pronto me iría y luego quedaría un vacío, pero objetó diciendo que era para uso personal cuando tuviera mucho trabajo y necesitara más espacio. Ahora podría ocuparlo yo, pero era uso práctico, así que habíamos adquirido desde una de las tiendas más extrañas de New York, una réplica algo más pequeña de la mesa de escritorio en acrílico y espejo. El lugar quedó cómodo y con una salida expedita al balcón del departamento. No colocamos cortinas y solo adjuntamos al lugar un cuadro en colores azules que combinaban con el cielo azul que se apreciaba en la magnífica vista.

En mi cuarto no hicimos grandes cambios más que el faldón y las sábanas, quitamos algunos adornos y pusimos otros con algo de color para destacar entre el negro y el blanco. En el dormitorio de Edward, después de haber quitado el dosel de acrílico y un sillón gótico, el lugar se veía mucho mejor. Cambié los muebles de noche por unos blancos, dejando que los grandes espejos, a cada lado de la cama, destacaran junto al cuadro doble que estaba en la cabecera. Dejamos el sillón blanco al cual le puse almohadones en el mismo color del cubrecama, la mesa de centro con adornos en plata y todas las cosas personales de Edward.

La habitación que sí cambiamos por completo, fue la de espejos, solo nos quedamos con el cubrecama. Quitamos todos los muebles de espejos y la cama de dosel, también el sillón plateado y el pequeño tocador. Colocamos una cama blanca junto con dos mesas de noche del mismo color pero con diseños en negro. A los pies de la cama colocamos una piecera en negro y dorado. Al frente una cómoda negra donde se encontraba la televisión, junto al espejo de cuerpo entero. Los adornos y accesorios fueron en dorado lo que le daba el toque de brillo que se había querido lograr con los espejos. Quien habitara esa habitación, podría darle color, pero yo me centraba en algo neutral.

Los baños, cocina y comedor de diario, quedaron iguales. Me hubiese gustado cambiar el material de las paredes en los baños, pero era demasiado trabajo y no se nos era permitido en el hotel, pero no era nada tan terrible como para no soportarlo. No ocurrió lo mismo con el comedor donde sí hicimos cambios destacables, como pintar una de las paredes de color berenjena junto con las demás color chocolate. Quitamos algunos accesorios, especialmente los copones de la mesa los cuales reemplacé por dos floreros de cristal con tulipanes violetas y borgoña. Ahora solo esperaba con ansias los sillones de las cabeceras con los nuevos tapizados.

En este momento el _penthouse_ era completamente habitable y digno para recibir cualquier visita. Edward no paraba de agradecerme cada mañana, no dejaba de mostrarse asombrado con los cambios, algunos tan pequeños pero que hacían la diferencia.

Angela me informó por el interfono que me llamaba el Señor Cullen, al parecer necesitaba urgente hablar conmigo. Me preocupé pensando que se trataba algo sobre la mansión en Roma, en la mañana había hablado con Jack y todo iba en camino, habían logrado reconstruir la escalera con tiempo de sobra por lo que en no más de dos semanas estaría todo listo. Yo solo necesitaba que estuvieran en la primera capa de pintura para proseguir con mi trabajo. Acepté la llamada esperando a que mi asistente la transfiriera.

—_Hola, Bella._

—Hola, ¿qué pasa?

—_Nada complicado, pero necesito viajar a Venecia lo antes posible._

Vaya, sí era una sorpresa. No habíamos conversado sobre eso, teníamos claro que debíamos viajar en algún momento, pero no algo tan precipitado como esto. Le pregunté del porqué tan de improviso.

—_No tengo a nadie de mi absoluta confianza para que tome unas reuniones calendarizadas a realizarse a más tardar dentro de una semana. Garrett está en la mansión de Los Ángeles junto a Zafrina, ya que no puedo ir yo; el gerente de operaciones está en París solucionando otros asuntos y Emmett está aquí conmigo con aún más problemas. ¿Hay algún inconveniente de que viajemos antes de lo previsto?_

—No, no lo creo, puedo adelantar el viaje a Roma…

—Pero no creo que estemos menos de una semana, necesito tiempo **—**explicó algo acomplejado.

Bien, eso era un problema. Nadie en la oficina había sido informado de mi divorcio y quería que siguiera así; ya me bastaba con la familia, los llamados y correos insistentes de mi padre y hermano preguntando cómo iban las cosas y ellos informaran a los Cullen que luego llamaban a Edward para confirmar que todo fuera bien o mal.

En eso pensé en mis vacaciones, solo me había tomado unos días, podría explicar que adelantaría el viaje a Roma donde luego nos encontraríamos con mis padres. Era una buena idea si lograba que nadie llamara a la oficina tratando de ubicarme. Suspiré no muy convencida, pero era lo mejor que podía hacer.

—Bien, yo arreglaré eso aquí.

—_Podría conversar con Katrina y pedir que estés más tiempo en Roma _**—**opinó Edward pero negué.

—No, yo veré qué hacer, lo que sí debemos es informar del viaje, recuerda que debía ser con una semana de anticipación. No quiero tener problemas con la Señora Cope. **—**Edward se rio al otro lado del teléfono mientras yo hacía un mohín.

—_Sí, yo tampoco…Llamaré a Garrett para que termine esos trámites, e igualmente llamaré a la Señora Cope para informarle y seguir el procedimiento… Gracias, Bella._

—No hay de qué, tú has sacrificado más que yo en esto.

—Nos vemos en casa.

—Nos vemos, adiós.

Así que ahora tenía un viaje que planificar, dejar todo perfecto en la oficina y buscar una cuartada que me permitiera escaparme a lo menos dos semanas de los ojos de Kate y sin que sospechara de este matrimonio. Difícil pero no imposible.

Me comuniqué con Angela, pidiéndole que hablara con Jessica para que pudiera tener una reunión con Kate lo antes posible. También otra junta con los diseñadores para después de la reunión con mi socia. Le agradecí, corté la llamada y volví al trabajo, ahora sí que debía mantenerme bajo control.

A las seis de la tarde tenía todo planeado, había conversado con Kate quien me había dado las dos semanas sin preguntar nada. Solo quedamos en que luego ella se tomaría un descanso junto a su marido, por lo que yo me haría cargo esa semana que estuviera ausente. Mañana tendría la junta con los demás para informarles de mi ausencia y cómo nos comunicaríamos. Había llamado a Edward para confirmar el viaje y a la vez me informó que los hombres del tapizado habían llegado con los muebles. Ese fue un gran incentivo para correr a casa y ver el trabajo concluido.

Los sillones, el sofá y los almohadones habían quedado perfectos, era uno de los lugares más lujosos que había diseñado y me encantaba. Hasta me hacía sentir en casa por las similitudes de las tonalidades las cuales me resultaban tan parecidas. Edward me agradeció el trabajo dándome un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, inevitablemente me sonrojé.

El fin de semana fue de locos. Jasper y Emmett habían decidido unir a los hermanos y cuñados para pasar la tarde del sábado y nada mejor que el _penthouse_ para inaugurar el trabajo de la Señora Cullen. El domingo tuvimos una video llamada con Garrett para informarnos del proceso; según los papeles y los comunicados, estábamos autorizados a viajar a Venecia con residencia en Santa Crose, Altana, apartamento N°32. También había informado de mi trabajo en Roma para la casa de Edward, por lo que sabían de nuestro traslado permanente al lugar. Agradecimos el trabajo para luego comenzar a hacer las maletas y organizar el itinerario.

Nos tendríamos que quedar en Venecia por una semana a lo menos mientras Edward lograba solucionar todos los altercados que habían quedado en su ausencia. Yo podría tomarme esos días de descanso y trabajar desde casa como lo había hecho mi esposo durante estas cuatro semanas viviendo juntos. Luego podríamos viajar a Roma para ver las terminaciones y lo necesario. Podríamos quedarnos una noche y luego volver amonestando que el viaje era largo y no nos dio el tiempo. Sería una falta al régimen de residencia, pero según Edward, podríamos justificar con testigos.

Luego volveríamos a Venecia para buscar nuestras cosas y volver a New York como dictaba el documento de permiso de viaje. Pero antes de cualquier cosa, debíamos ir ese martes a la terapia y esperar la tediosa sesión donde podría terminar en un fiasco de viaje si todo terminaba mal. Sin embargo, para mi sorpresa, todo estuvo estupendo.

Sarah nos hizo fijarnos en nuestras cosas positivas, pensar en nosotros mismos como individuos, nuestras virtudes, defectos y luego compararlos con los del otro, observando en qué aspecto era que estábamos fallando sin echarnos la culpa de algún asunto en concreto como lo estábamos haciendo hasta ese minuto. Ambos nos aprendimos a conocer mejor, especialmente después de cinco años sin saber del otro. Al final de la sesión, me entregó un sobre donde estaba nuestra tarea de la próxima semana, era una forma fácil de seguir con el trabajo y ella tendría un registro de que seguíamos manteniendo una terapia a pesar de estar en otro contexto, como era la ciudad del amor.

El martes por la tarde, luego de pasar por la consulta, tuvimos una larga llamada de nuestros padres. Nuevamente gracias a Emmett y Jasper, se habían enterado del viaje y querían saber cada detalle, parecían estar más preocupados que nosotros con respecto a este divorcio. Era vergonzoso que nuestros padres estuvieran tan involucrados, siendo que nuestro primer objetivo era dejarlos lo más distanciados posibles. A la vuelta ya se verían conmigo esos dos amigotes.

El miércoles por la mañana, con la ayuda de uno de los botones del hotel, subimos las cosas al Q7. Llegamos al aeropuerto una hora después, justo para efectuar todo el proceso y esperar a ser llamados para abordar.

Gracias a Edward, no tuve que pensar en el despegue ni en cuántas horas nos quedaban para llegar a nuestro destino. Dormí gran parte del viaje y la otra tuvimos una conversación amena que nos llevó a conocernos mejor. Al momento del aterrizaje, Edward tomó mi mano y buscó en algo qué entretenerme, se lo agradecí cuando el avión había tocado tierra y yo ni siquiera lo había notado. Esperamos a que la gran parte de los pasajeros bajara antes de hacerlo nosotros.

Buscamos nuestro equipaje, nos registramos en Policía Internacional. Fue más complicado para mí debido a que venía como visita, mientras que Edward tenía la nacionalidad europea que le permitía salir y entrar a su antojo. Lo mejor fue escucharlo hablar, dejaba el inglés fuera de su vocabulario para tomar el sensual italiano y más si tenía el estilo de uno.

La emoción fue cuando salimos del Aeropuerto Marco Polo.

.

.

…

* * *

**¡HOLA LECTORES!**

Sí, aquí otra vez, y deben odiarme por el final, pero es un nuevo comienzo. Tenemos nueva portada para esta historia y un nuevo lugar donde me tomaré unos días para conocer y embellecer.

Tengo la suerte que me iré con mi abuelo de vacaciones, así que lo tendré todas las tardes sentado explicándome lo mejor de esa maravillosa ciudad. Así que vendré recargada para la vuelta con los siguientes capítulos. Ahora, no sé ustedes, pero merezco irme unas semanitas a la playa, ¿no?

Bien, les agradezco a todos los que dejaron sus RR, favoritos y seguidores de esta historia, estoy muy feliz de que les esté gustando tanto como a mí. Gracias a _**LauraECS, vale. **__**Potter, aries al, Micky67, jupy, gis1416 (I love Edward), fati21, AAPD1095, MarceCullenHale, Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen, Anonimo, Memita, Niko'**_ y todos los lectores silenciosos.

¡Nos vemos a la vuelta!


	17. Capítulo 17: Venecia

_**Capítulo beteado por Marta Salazar, Beta FFAD **__(www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction)_

* * *

_**.**_

_**¡Blog renovado! Pasaba por aquí… y empecé a leer**_(Imágenes, personajes y música) ( pasabaporaquiyempece . blogspot . com)_** ¡NUEVA PORTADA!**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 17: Venecia**

**.**

Para llegar a Venecia se debe realizar un largo viaje. Primero, un avión desde el lugar de origen hasta uno de los tres aeropuertos cercanos a la isla, en este caso, el _Aeroporto Di Venezia Marco Polo_. Desde aquí, puedes ir directamente a la única localidad de la ciudad que está en territorio continental, _Mestre_, o bien tomar algún medio de transporte para llegar a la isla. Para eso debes tomar un bus o automóvil privado para emprender el camino. También se puede alojar en _Tessera,_ es el lugar más cercano al aeropuerto, sí que el vuelo llega de noche; pero por lo general, las personas prefieren seguir rápidamente el rumbo hasta la _Via Libertá_ lo que te lleva 20 minutos a media hora de viaje.

Al final de la ruta, para la mayoría de los visitantes, es la _Piazzale Roma_, el terminal de buses, el último lugar de Venecia hasta el que se puede llegar por carretera. Es la plaza donde termina el Puente de la Libertad y donde se encuentran los autobuses para llegar a tierra firme. La _Piazzale Roma_ es un lugar carente de interés turístico, pero es una parada obligada para todos los viajeros que llegan a Venecia. Y este es el punto en donde debes olvidarte del coche.

Venecia es un conjunto de 120 islas unidas a través de puentes. No es el mejor lugar para llegar en coche, porque, al no haber calles, no servirá para nada. Lo único que puedes hacer con él será dejarlo en alguno de los _parkings_ de Venecia.

Pero para mi sorpresa, no era nuestro caso, _Santa Croce_, situado al noroeste de la ciudad, tiene la peculiaridad de ser el único barrio de Venecia por el que pueden circular coches. La parte este del barrio compone una de las zonas más humildes de la ciudad, repleta de agradables callejuelas; aunque también se pueden ver algunos palacios en la zona del Gran Canal. Y era justamente donde Edward tenía su hogar.

Cuando llegamos al Aeropuerto, el querido Volvo plateado nos estaba esperando, exactamente en el mismo lugar donde lo había dejado cuando había ido a Roma por mí para conseguir que firmara los documentos de divorcio. Ahora nos subíamos a ese querido coche para cruzar la _Via Libertá_, un puente de 3.850 metros de largo para llegar a la isla. Dos carriles en cada dirección que lo único que lograban era un vértigo de los mil demonios y con el único objetivo de llevar a tierra firme y no estar en medio del mediterráneo.

Fue un alivio cuando llegamos a _La Piazzale Roma_ donde nos detuvimos un momento para admirar el paisaje, nada llamativo pero solo el hecho de estar en Venecia, lo hacía maravilloso. Edward hablaba con un señor, miraba sus labios pronunciando el idioma terrenal como si fuera un italiano más entre ellos. Había tantas cosas de él que no sabía y estaba interesada en cada una de ellas.

Minutos después volvió a subir al Volvo y yo detrás de él, me regaló una sonrisa y tomamos lo que parecía ser la única carretera de la ciudad. Pronto comenzó a contarme sobre el lugar, al igual como lo había hecho en Roma. Atenta escuché que se trataba de la _Vía Galileo Galilei_, una de las avenidas principales por donde podían transitar vehículos, por lo general, solo de residentes o turistas que iban a dejar sus coches a los _parking_. Nosotros teníamos la suerte de ser moradores y tener estacionamiento en el edificio al que íbamos.

A mi opinión, no había nada más hermoso que las ciudades antiguas, esas que conservaban la edificación, sus tradiciones, manteniendo vivo ese encanto que invitaba a quedarse y no querer irse de la ciudad. Eso me pasaba en este lugar, Venecia parecía ser una ciudad de ensueño, todo era perfecto. El viaje estaba siendo perfecto y ahora que me encontraba en este sector, estaba impresionada. Le pregunté por qué no habían restaurado algunos edificios y casas que estaban cayéndose o la pintura maltrecha, me sonrió mientras seguía atento a la calle.

—El Barrio de _Santa Croce_ es una de las zonas más pobres de la ciudad, artísticamente hablando; no han querido intervenir en los espacios públicos y eso me gusta, por eso elegí este lugar… Este es el único espacio en donde mi profesión no vale nada. **—**Se rio de sí mismo.

En un momento llegamos a una rotonda que llevaba el mismo nombre de la vía. Edward me comentó que tomaríamos la dirección a _Milano_ y pronto estaríamos frente al Gran Canal. Justo dimos la vuelta por una de las estrechas calles características de Italia, estaba asustada de que fuéramos a topar una de las paredes y esta se cayera por culpa del coche, pero al parecer Edward sabía desplazarse por el lugar. Quedé con la boca abierta de la magnificencia y dimensiones que tenía aquel sitio, todo rodeado de agua, sin poder creer que estuviéramos sobre un coche y no un bote.

Llegamos frente a un pequeño edificio blanco de cuatro pisos. Antes de bajarnos, Edward me explicó dónde nos encontrábamos. El apartamento se hallaba en el Barrio de _Santa Croce_, el corazón antiguo de la ciudad, desde donde se podía llegar fácilmente a las grandes vías o tomar algún taxi acuático o como se llamaba aquí, _Vaporetto_. Nos estacionamos en un subterráneo con capacidad para dos coches donde me encontré con otro Audi, el cual reconocí de inmediato, era con el que había aparecido en la casa de Roma. Lo miré preguntándole sobre el deportivo, él solo se encogió de hombros; como me había comentado antes, uno era para ser el Presidente de Delec, mientras que su Volvo siempre estaría con él.

Bajamos las maletas y subimos por una pequeña escalera, llegamos al tercer piso donde había dos puertas, nosotros nos fuimos hasta la que tenía el número 32. Edward abrió la puerta y me dejó el paso… Wow, este hombre sí que tenía buen gusto para elegir dónde vivir, ya quería conocer las demás propiedades de Edward Cullen.

Al parecer, el blanco era su color favorito, ya que volvía a incidir entre los demás accesorios, paredes, cortinas y sofá blanco que se destacaban como diseño central para seguir con una decoración en colores fuertes. En este caso, destacaban las sillas rojas del comedor, el verde de algunas plantas de interior y la madera del suelo, marcos y la mesa. El espacio no tenía nada más en lo que respecta a muebles. _Living_ y comedor en una misma habitación, una repisa metálica que daba un toque modernista y al lado derecho, una cocina americana.

Esta vez, a diferencia del _penthouse_ de New York donde la cocina era completamente revestida en madera, esta era por completo blanca a excepción de un suelo laminado con un diseño de piedras en tono terracota. El lugar estaba impecable por lo que no pude evitar preguntar si aquí también tendríamos a alguien que viniera a hacer el aseo. Edward se rio al tiempo que asentía. La mujer vivía a unas casas de ahí y venía de lunes a viernes; asentí mientras lo seguía por una puerta que daba al resto de la casa.

Parecía una simple puerta de dormitorio, no de esas que separan un espacio de otro, por lo que me impresioné cuando llegamos a un pequeño vestíbulo con tres puertas y una escalera revestida en madera que daba al ático, como me comentaba Edward. La primera puerta, la que teníamos en frente, era una habitación en colores azules. Era un lugar muy simple, solo podía ver la cama, un pequeño mueble a los pies y un armario que al ser blanco como las paredes, parecía ser parte de esta. Pero lo más impresionante era la vista. Solté un jadeo al ver las cortinas de cuadros blanco y azul corridas dejando a la vista Santa Crose.

Miré a Edward asombrada, él sonreía de satisfacción al ver mi reacción; me comentó que había adquirido el inmueble solo al enamorarse de la vista, al igual que le había pasado con el _penthouse_, pero aquí había tenido la posibilidad de comprar los muebles por lo que la decoración no desentonaba… _Bien, tres casas en donde la vista impacta, debes convencerlo de ir a Brasil y Los Angeles_… Asentí sin pensar que lo hacía literalmente, por suerte se podía relacionar con la respuesta de mi esposo.

Salimos del cuarto a la puerta que estaba enfrente. Era el baño, con las paredes de azulejos y el suelo de una baldosa azul que jugaba con la decoración de la habitación que acabábamos de ver. En este espacio ocurría lo mismo, no había más que el inodoro, el lava manos, la ducha de panel de vidrio y un gran espejo con marco de madera que suponía debía haber sido elegido para seguir con el plano principal de madera.

Frente a estas dos puertas y al lado de la escalera, se encontraba una habitación en _suite_. Al abrir la puerta, te encontrabas con el baño, y obviamente remodelado. Miré a Edward interrogándolo, él solo sonrió mientras se pasaba la mano por el cabello. Me explicó que ese baño era lo único malo del lugar y que necesitaba urgente de una reformación por lo que no había dejado nada de lo antiguo y lo había hecho a base de sus gustos. Y tenía razón, porque no tenía nada que ver con el resto de la casa, o a lo menos con lo que había visto.

El gris predominaba haciendo del lugar algo más oscuro en comparación con la casa, el lavamanos era de madera opaca, la ducha también era de vidrio transparente. Me sonrojé de solo pensar en estar duchándome y Edward entraba… _Debería resultarte excitante, no vergonzoso_… Estamos en proceso de divorcio… _Uy, lo que les ha importado cuando han tenido sexo, imagina hacer el amor en esa ducha_… Negué para mi interior poniéndome más colorada de lo que estaba, salí rápidamente del lugar.

Seguimos por el pequeño pasillo que llevaba a la habitación principal, donde Edward tuvo que tomarme por la cintura para evitar que cayera de espalda. Como en los demás espacios, no había nada que delatara que alguien vivía ahí, solo una cama, dos mesas de noche y un sencillo sillón blanco a los pies. Al lado derecho un armario, paredes blancas, piso y marcos de ventanas de madera… _No hay cortinas_… Exacto, y eso hacía olvidarte de lo demás. Una vista perfecta, creo que mejor que la que podía encontrar en New York. Ante mí, toda la majestuosidad de Venecia, una infraestructura rica en belleza, arte, antigüedad. Un suspiro se escapó desde lo más hondo de mi ser… _¿Por la vista o por las manos de Edward recorriendo tu cuerpo?_... ¿Qué?... _Este hombre sí que te hace olvidar en dónde estás o qué haces_… Mi conciencia se rio con suficiencia.

Pero ella tenía razón, me concentré en la situación para darme cuenta que Edward me daba pequeñas caricias desde la cintura hacia mis caderas. Cerré los ojos mientras me apoyaba en su torso dejándome llevar y eso podía ser lo más estúpido que hiciera, más si estábamos en un cuarto, con una cama a solo dos pasos. Un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo cuando sentí sus labios posarse en mi cuello, subiendo hasta llegar a mi cabello donde dejó un último beso, posteriormente, darme la vuelta para mirarme con esas profundas esmeraldas que tenía en los ojos. Me preguntó si quería conocer el resto de la casa y al parecer dije que sí, pero no podía recordarlo.

Para mi suerte, salimos de la habitación y subimos las escaleras. La parte superior había sido cerrada con una mampara para dejar el ático con intimidad. Edward me explicó que ese lugar también podía ser utilizado como un tercer dormitorio, así que había querido darle algo más de privacidad.

Este lugar era completamente diferente al primer piso, los colores terracota jugaban el papel principal dejando al blanco solo como un fondo, siendo que igualmente mantenía el eje de la casa. Dos sofá cama, una alfombra persa que escondía el piso de madera, algunos muebles y en el sector contrario un escritorio y una televisión plasma. Nuevamente un lugar sin mucha decoración más que los muebles grandes. Edward me sonrió tomándome de la mano llevándome hacia una escalera de peldaños sueltos que daban hacia una puerta de vidrio.

—Y el mejor lugar de la casa **—**anunció.

Él subió primero llevándome en voladas hacia la terraza. Sí, definitivamente el mejor lugar de la casa, ¿Edward me dejaría dormir aquí? O a lo menos dejarme unas cuantas horas para permitirme apreciar la vista. Era fabuloso, una postal de esas que te invitan a morir de envidia o conocer el lugar que recorres, es de ensueño pero solo es para la foto. No, este no era el caso, el lugar era impresionante, toda Santa Crose a nuestra merced junto al Gran Canal. Por todos los cielos, esto era paradisíaco.

Era una pequeña terraza de madera con dosel donde en verano se podía colocar algunas telas para simular un techo, pero a la vez, que en invierno pudieran ser eliminados para permitir que los rayos del sol calentaran tu piel. Un pequeño comedor para seis personas y una reposera a ras del suelo con el fin de tomar sol en días de verano, sin preocuparte de que los vecinos fueran capaces de verte, ya que estábamos lejos de algún edificio.

Me acerqué a la orilla para admirar mejor y con más detenimiento el paisaje. A muchos podría causarle claustrofobia estar en un lugar así, ya que mirases por donde mirases solo veías agua. El Gran Canal a un lado, por donde veías transitar los taxis acuáticos o las góndolas llevando algunos pasajeros a la siguiente isla. Apreciar cómo el límite de tu propiedad era el agua, no el cercado con el vecino; y no encontrarías un coche transitando por tu calle, no, eso era imposible, porque lo único que transitaban eran las aguas del mediterráneo.

Era impresionante mirar los edificios al límite del mar, salir de tu casa y solo poder tomar una lancha. Pequeñas calles que se consumían y se sumergían con poco año a año. No tenía palabras para esto, definitivamente era uno de los lugares más hermosos que había visto en mi vida, esta ciudad encantaba. Ahora podía entender por qué Edward había terminado en un lugar como este, olvidado del mundo, reacio a volver a Estados Unidos. Si yo tuviera la misma posibilidad, definitivamente me olvidaría de todo.

Me di la vuelta con una sonrisa radiante, Edward me miraba desde la otra baranda con los brazos cruzados. Se giró y contempló el al horizonte comentándome que este lugar era lo que había desembocado a que hubiera una sede en Europa, no por el hecho de aprovechar una nueva forma de llevar su carrera profesional, sino que era inaudito perder un lugar así por una vida cerca de la familia. Los extrañaba, pero era un sueño hecho realidad. Me miró fijamente, como si intentara encontrar algo en mi interior, algo que respondiera a una pregunta sin hacer. Yo me quedé quieta sin decir nada. Finalmente él tomó un respiro y sacudiendo la cabeza, procedió a incorporándose para volver al interior de la casa.

Cuando íbamos bajando hasta el primer piso me comentó la idea que tenía mientras estuviéramos en Italia.

—Tenemos dos semanas, según el documento que Garrett presentó al Juzgado de familia. Yo debo estar por lo menos esta semana en Venecia para solucionar todo lo que se necesite en Delec. Tú podrás trabajar desde casa o disfrutar de la ciudad. **—**Antes de que bajara los últimos escalones, Edward me detuvo tomándose de la barandilla y de la pared obstaculizándome el paso para que no siguiera bajando**—**. Lo único que te pido es que no salgas de Venecia. **—**Fruncí el ceño sin entender, él suspiró**—**. No me hace gracia saber que cruzarás la Via Libertá sola. **—**Asentí y Edward me sonrió**—**, bien, por lo demás estás en libertad.

— ¿Cuándo y cómo iremos a Roma? **—**pregunté mientras miraba a Edward buscar algo sobre la mesa de la cocina.

—Podríamos partir el domingo de la próxima semana por si quieres estar el lunes a primera hora. Nos quedamos hasta el miércoles para volver a New York. **—**Asentí.

—Dos semanas.

Fue su turno de mirarme sin comprender a lo que me refería. Desvié la vista concentrándome en la sala. Las cortinas estaban cerradas, pero se podía ver el mismo paisaje de ensueño que había visto a través de toda la casa. Me sorprendí cuando Edward estaba a mi lado mirándome interrogante, como no hice ningún gesto que le hiciera creer que continuaría hablando, me tendió dos juegos de llaves.

—Las llaves de la casa y las del Volvo. **—**Lo miré insegura, él se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Siempre tienes una copia de tus llaves? No es muy seguro. **—**Se rio entre dientes ante mi comentario.

—Por lo general estoy trabajando, y si tengo visitas necesitan entrar y salir de casa cuando quieran, es más sencillo tener una copia; las del coche son las originales, no las pierdas **—**dijo mirándome desafiante, solo sonreí.

— ¿De qué me sirve el Volvo? Has dicho que es imposible moverse en coche por esta ciudad. **—**Asintió nuevamente mientras volvía a la cocina y sacaba algo de la nevera.

—Sí, es verdad, pero es más cómodo trasladarse por _Dietro al Magazzini_ en coche que en autobús, es la segunda carretera de Venecia. Puedes dejarlo estacionado y tomar alguna góndola o caminar… Ah, y no te preocupes, es el único Volvo en la ciudad, así que nadie lo robará. **—**Me guiñó mientras me entregaba un vaso de limonada**—.** Todos saben a quién pertenece.

—El estúpido dueño de un flamante Volvo plateado **—**dije, Edward se rio mientras hacía un brindis.

— ¿Y quién es la mujer que viene a hacer el aseo? **—**Mi esposo hizo un gesto de agradecimiento al recordárselo.

—Se llama Elisa, no habla ni un poco de inglés, así que solo salúdala y deja que haga su trabajo, pero no te preocupes, no es muy conversadora, solo hace su labor y luego se va. **—**Me invitó a sentarme en el sofá**—.** Aquí, lo siento cariño, pero ella se preocupa de todo, hasta cocinar y no le refutes en eso, así que tómate esta semana de descanso. **—**Asentí, miró su reloj que al parecer tenía el horario de Venecia**—.** Ella viene desde las 11 de la mañana hasta las 4 de la tarde, puede que te pregunte si quieres algo más si te encuentras en casa, será algo como _"Nient'altro hai bisogno?"_, tú puedes mostrarle o negar. **—**Asentí nuevamente.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo será la semana? **—**pregunté curiosa.

—Por lo general salgo a las nueve de la mañana y regreso dependiendo del trabajo que tenga, pero como tengo visitas, hago lo posible para llegar temprano y hacer de guía turístico. **—**Sonreí ante el último comentario.

—Eres un excelente guía, no me perderé de eso.

—Puedes hacer lo que quieras, Bella, esta es tu casa, no necesitas preguntarme, solo pido que no salgas de la ciudad **—**apuntó mi esposo mirándome con ansiedad, asentí de inmediato**—**, bien, ¿qué te parece ordenar las maletas y descansar?

Volví a asentir mientras me colocaba de pie de un salto para ir por el equipaje a la entrada donde las habíamos dejado. Cuando llegué a la puerta que daba a las habitaciones me detuve bruscamente, las palabras de Edward en mi oído me dejaron congelada, sin creer lo que estaba escuchando, ese susurro que me derretía en ese momento. Todo mi cuerpo temblaba, una de sus manos dejó su maleta para colocarla sobre mi cintura guiándome.

—Duerme conmigo.

No sabía qué decir, su mano me guiaba hacia el dormitorio principal. Por mi cabeza no pasaba nada, estaba en blanco… _¡No te resistas!_... Pero… _¡No, déjate llevar! No pienses, solo sigue a tu corazón_… Está bien.

Mi conciencia volvía a respirar mientras yo me dejaba guiar hacia la _suite_. Dejé las maletas a un costado de la entrada mientras miraba el lugar, la maravillosa vista, olvidándome de cualquier cosa. Me sobresalté cuando vi cruzarse a Edward frente a mí, al parecer había ido por la maleta que había soltado y ahora abría el armario de par en par. Fue sorpresa ver todas sus cosas, ahora podía decir que este era su lugar, no como New York, donde solo era un departamento amueblado pero que no le pertenecía a nadie por más de una semana, a excepción de este último mes.

Me senté en la cama a mirarlo, tomaba ropas de un espacio y los corría a otro dejando lugares vacíos. Lo mismo estaba haciendo en la parte de los colgadores, volvió a salir rápidamente del cuarto y cuando regresó traía consigo una gran cantidad de percheros que dejó sobre la cama. Fue ahí cuando se percató de reacción silenciosa.

Se dejó caer de rodillas a mi lado, apoyó los brazos y la cabeza sobre el colchón dejando salir todo el aire, yo solo lo miré sin poder moverme de mi sitio. Edward levantó la vista lleno de culpa, colocó una de sus manos sobre mi rodilla; un estremecimiento se apoderó de mi cuerpo ante la descarga eléctrica que siempre me pasaba al sentir su tacto.

—Lo siento, solo… **—**Se quedó sin palabras, bajó la mirada antes de volver a hablar**—.** Puedes escoger la otra habitación, no es necesario…

—Quiero dormir contigo… **—**le interrumpí.

Me miró asombrado, hasta yo lo estaba, pero por primera vez haría caso a mi conciencia y a mi corazón. Solo intentaría mantenerme cuerda para escapar si las cosas se ponían mal. Edward me regaló mi sonrisa favorita colocándose frente a mí, tomándome del rostro para obligarme a mirarlo. Una sonrisa tímida se dibujó en mí. Él respiró profundo y continuó diciendo:

—Ahí tienes espacio para dejar tus cosas, puedo desocupar un cajón también o puedes utilizar el armario de la habitación azul, o puedo quitar mis cosas y llevarlas… **—**negué rápidamente mientras colocaba una mano sobre su boca para que no siguiera con su perorata.

—Está perfecto.

Comenzamos guardando sus cosas que eran menos, al tener la mayoría aquí solo había traído un par de trajes, unas camisetas, unos jeans y ropa interior; objetos que dejaría aquí para intercambiar por otras. Nos reímos mientras yo hurgaba entre su maleta y la cómoda, algunos bóxer con diseños psicodélicos y unos que encontré en el cajón del armario con corazones.

Luego me ayudó a guardar mis cosas, había traído ropa de todo tipo, ya que aún no estaba el clima definido. Me sonrojé cuando fue mi turno de recibir bromas o elogios de todo tipo alusivos a mi ropa interior. Rápidamente tuve que arrebatárselas de las manos y guardarlas donde no pudiera verlas y amenazándolo con lo que le esperaría si lo veía en el cajón equivocado. Él levantó las manos con gesto de inocencia pero sin quitar esa sonrisa traviesa.

Cuando terminamos, se llevó todas las maletas al segundo piso para guardarlas en un armario. Yo seguí hacia la sala, encendí las luces ya que había oscurecido desde que habíamos llegado a Venecia. Me sorprendí al ver el reloj de pared, decía que eran pasadas la medianoche, miré mi reloj de pulsera donde tenía el horario de Estados Unidos, decía que eran pasadas las siete de la tarde. Era por eso que no me sentía tan cansada, había sido un viaje de ocho horas, algo que agotaría a cualquiera, pero aún no estaba tan cansada como para ir a la cama.

Cuando Edward llegó le comenté mi sorpresa al descubrir la hora que era, me sonrió asegurando que después de dormir unas doce horas, me olvidaría del cambio de horario. Me preguntó si quería comer algo o quería ir directo a la cama. No pude evitar sonrojarme, pero le aseguré que no estaba cansada, por lo que me haría bien algo de comida italiana. Y con eso cambió la expresión de mi esposo, se frotó las manos mientras caminaba a la cocina y buscaba comida en la nevera. Yo me senté en una silla alta del mesón de diario mirando cómo se desenvolvía en la cocina. Sabía que podía cocinar, yo le había enseñado algunas cosas y otras las había aprendido cuando se había ido a vivir solo. Siempre me había gustado observarlo mientras cocinaba, la concentración, el leve fruncido cuando estaba la comida al fuego o cuando debía cortar los alimentos.

En media hora, tenía ante mí un maravilloso plato de pastas con salsa pomodoro y queso parmesano. La boca se me hizo agua de solo olerlos y más cuando los probé hasta el punto de gemir y cerrar los ojos del gusto. Edward estaba enfrente, de pie, con su plato entre las manos y degustando su creación. Me comentó que aquí comería muchas pastas, Elisa se encargaba que siempre hubiera pasta fresca en la nevera cada vez que él estaba aquí o cuando llamaba para informarle que volvería al hogar.

Me ofrecí a lavar los platos después de la exquisita comida, pero negó, yo era la invitada y eran mis vacaciones. Seguí en el mismo lugar sentada mirando cómo ordenaba, le comenté que no parecía un hombre de casa cuando llevaba sus trajes o demostraba tener mucho dinero. Se rio ante mi comentario, me miró y solo comentó que seguía siendo el mismo chico que yo conocía, aunque por fuera las cosas hubieran cambiado. Desvié la mirada cerrando los ojos para no pensar en nada.

Volvimos al cuarto, me quedé frente a una de las ventanas mirando Santa Crose de noche. Parecía como si miles de velas estuvieran encendidas para iluminar la ciudad, pero solo se trataba de faroles antiguos y tenues luces desde las casas. Era una vista hermosa para quedarse ahí y seguir mirando por día y noche.

Me volví para buscar mi pijama, me sonrojé al tomar la camisa de dormir morada que llevaba en casa. También tomé la bata para ir corriendo al baño, me lavé los dientes, me desmaquillé y procedí con todo el tratamiento que solía realizar normalmente para antes de dormir. Me puse el pijama y la bata rápidamente, intentando tapar la mayor cantidad de piel; me pregunté si sería incómodo dormir con la bata… _Ese hombre te ha visto desnuda_… Pero esto es diferente… _¡Has dormido junto a él casi un año!_... Pero hace cinco años… _Y cuando se reencuentran solo se han visto con ropa y sin ella, y te preocupas por un pijama_… Bufé tratando de ignorar a mi conciencia, odiaba cuando tenía razón y últimamente era muy seguido. Tomé un trago grande de aire y luego lo expulsé sin desviar la mirada del espejo; con las fuerzas de no sé qué parte salí hacia el cuarto.

Me quedé quieta cuando vi a Edward frente a la puerta del baño con las manos tras su espalda apoyado en la pared. Llevaba solo un pantalón de pijama que se sujetaba en su cadera, el torso descubierto dejando una gran vista que me derretía. Me preguntó a qué lado quería dormir, pero yo seguía atónita a la vista, en ese mismo momento, mi mente junto con esa traicionera conciencia se enfrascaron en un duelo de ideas y probabilidades, por lo que me sonrojé cuando Edward tuvo que llamar mi atención y repetir la pregunta que esperaba respuesta. Me encogí de hombros, hace cinco años que no me preocupaba de eso y seriamente, no me importaba.

Yo me fui inconscientemente hacia la derecha, al lado de una de las ventanas y Edward no dijo nada, solamente se deslizó en la cama abriendo las mantas del lado izquierdo y acostándose bajo ellas. Lo miré fijamente, cerré los ojos mientras botaba aire y me quitaba la amarra de la bata dejándola caer a mis pies. Sin mirar a nadie, me metí bajo las mantas dándole la espalda. Estaba realmente nerviosa.

Me tensé cuando sentí su calor a mi lado, no me tocaba, no se movía, pero podía sentir a centímetros de mí su calor, era cosa de mover una mano y lo alcanzaría… y ansiaba hacerlo. No obstante, mantuve mis manos en su sitio, me aferré a las sábanas, miré la ventana donde veía el cielo negro y algunas estrellas. Sabía que si me mantenía en esa posición, terminaría acalambrada, sin embargo, necesitaba concentrarme, mantenerme alerta. Sabía que yo había elegido dormir en la misma cama pero estaba asustada, no por el hecho de que fuera a pasar, sino de lo que fuera a sentir.

Me despejé de mis pensamientos cuando escuché un suspiro profundo, luego una palabra en italiano que no entendí y por último sus brazos apresando mi cintura por encima de las mantas. Mi primera reacción fue recostarme sobre mi espalda para mirarlo de lado, Edward estaba con los ojos cerrados aunque sabía que no dormía. Sabía que intentaba hacer las cosas más fáciles, él quería abrazarme pero notaba mi nerviosismo, hacía como si en la inconsciencia hubiera llegado hacia mí descansando su brazo sobre mi costado. Sonreí, me di la vuelta para quedar de frente, le besé la barbilla y luego pasé mi brazo por su cintura hasta su espalda, abrazándolo por debajo de las sábanas y acurrucándome ligeramente con él. Estaba segura que él también sonreía ante el gesto. Poco después me quedé dormida entre sus fuertes brazos.

A la mañana siguiente, escuché en mi inconsciencia cómo Edward se levantaba con cuidado para no despertarme, hacía el menor ruido al buscar su ropa y se iba al baño. Escuché la ducha que no duró más de cinco minutos, como siempre, percibí el olor de la crema de afeitar de menta fuerte. Me aferré a las mantas cuando caí en la cuenta de que volvía a la habitación, quería abrir los ojos pero me negaba a despertar aunque recordaba muy bien dónde estaba, Venecia. No pude evitar una sonrisa que se delineó en mis labios. Y más grande se hizo cuando Edward dejó un beso en mi frente deseándome los buenos días.

Abrí un ojo buscándolo, estaba frente a una de las puertas del armario donde estaba el espejo de cuerpo entero. Se arreglaba la camisa sin corbata y con los primeros dos botones sin abrochar. Llevaba las faldas de la camisa dentro del pantalón de tela gris claro y ahora se colocaba los gemelos en los puños. Se dio cuenta que lo miraba cuando me vio a través del espejo, me regaló una sonrisa y siguió en su trabajo.

Tomó la chaqueta del sillón y se la puso, se arregló el cuello y se abrochó uno de los dos botones de esta. Me miró esperando mi aprobación, solo sonreí, aún seguía algo dormida por lo que pregunté la hora. Eran las ocho, me comentó que tenía una reunión esa mañana, luego pasaría por la oficina y llegaría a almorzar conmigo para luego salir, si es que deseaba o solo pasábamos la tarde. Asentí cerrando los ojos nuevamente.

Fácilmente podía percibir cómo se movía por la habitación y el resto de la casa. Estuve tentada a levantarme para prepararle el desayuno pero quedó en eso. Sentí el olor a café cargado, estaba por levantarme cuando Edward volvió a aparecer en el cuarto con una bandeja con el desayuno. Me sorprendí mirando alternadamente a él y el desayuno y más cuando vi sobre mis piernas no solo las tostadas y fruta, sino que un gran tazón de chocolate caliente. Y no cualquiera, MI chocolate caliente, lo interrogué con la mirada, él solo se encogió de hombros.

—Traje del que tenía en el _penthouse_, no podía dejarte sin eso. **—**Le sonreí en agradecimiento.

Sobre la bandeja también estaba su taza de café, cerré los ojos inspirando el aroma. Le agradecí por el desayuno comentando que me terminaría acostumbrando al desayuno en la cama. Edward se encogió de hombros, al parecer estaba creando un nuevo tic. Sin decir nada más, tomó una de las tostadas llevándosela a la boca y luego un sorbo de su café.

Me sentí curiosa por su vida en esta ciudad, había dicho que estábamos en el único lugar de Venecia en donde su profesión no valía nada, pero igualmente tenía una de las sedes de su empresa en este lugar. Le pregunté el porqué, Edward me miró fijamente antes de contestar.

—La sede de Delec no está en Santa Crose, sino que en San Polo, es el centro de Venecia y donde sí es considerado mi trabajo. Elegí esta _sestieri_ por lo mismo, aquí solo quiero ser yo, sin títulos. **—**Asentí, tenía sentido lo que decía aunque no estaba segura de seguirle y al parecer se me notó**—.** Cuando elegí Venecia como una central, fue porque estaba alejado de todo, no me preocupé de si estaba en el centro de la arquitectura, eso podía lograrlo por contactos, lo que me interesaba era estar lejos donde solo fuera yo.

—Pero ya no es así **—**sentencié y él asintió.

—No, la empresa creció y debo considerar la posibilidad de trasladarme a Roma. **—**Me sonrió**—.** Y aprovechar la decoración de la casa.

— ¿Y los trabajadores?

—La mayoría viven en el continente y muchos están dispuestos a cambiarse conmigo. **—**Volví a asentir mientras tomaba un trago de mi chocolate caliente**—.** Uno de estos días te llevaré a Delec para que lo conozcas, tal vez termines siendo una de mis diseñadoras de interiores. **—**Lo miré asombrada.

—Ya tengo trabajo, gracias. **—**Edward se encogió de hombros ante mi respuesta.

—Puedo ofrecerte más que DECORA y tal vez con que solo mires el lugar decidas quedarte.

Nos quedamos en silencio mirándonos de reojo, esperando a la reacción de alguno sobre el tema. No estaba dispuesta a cambiarme de país y menos luego de un divorcio, solo porque decía que estar en esta maravillosa ciudad me convenciera de lo contrario. Le pregunté por la hora para cambiarla en mi reloj y aparte dejar esa propuesta atrás. Eran las ocho y media y según él estaba retrasado, me preguntó si había terminado a lo que negué por lo que dejó la bandeja a un lado, luego se colocó de pie y caminó hacia el baño. Escuché cómo se lavaba los dientes, tomaba y dejaba algo en una superficie y luego volvió al cuarto.

El lugar se inundó de un perfume caro, olía realmente bien. Lo miré moverse por el espacio, tomó su billetera colocándola en uno de los bolsillos de la chaqueta, recogió otras cosas del cajón de su mesa de noche y unos lentes de sol del armario. Sin dejar de comer, le pregunté cómo se iba y cuánto se demoraba a San Polo.

—Me demoro 40 minutos, no puedo utilizar ninguno de los coches así que tomo un _vaporetto_ por el Gran Canal hasta llegar a San Polo por _Fondamenta San Simeone Piccolo_ y luego tomo la Calle Larca hasta el Puente Rialto… ese es un lugar que debes conocer **—**dijo mientrasse colocaba los lentes de sol dejándome anonadada con la postura de ese hombre, dejó un beso en mi coronilla**—**. Hasta luego cariño. No olvides que viene Elisa.

Y así se fue… _Te dijo cariño_… ¿Estás tan impactada como yo?... _Claro que sí, este hombre es complicado_… Y por fin te vienes a dar cuenta… _Pero no deja de ser tu hombre perfecto_… Suspiré, tal vez, mi conciencia se rio de satisfacción.

Terminé el desayuno y llevé la bandeja a la cocina, lavé la loza, ordené un poco y luego volví para darme una ducha. Del armario tomé unos _short_ de mezclilla, una polera negra con un diseño en blanco en la parte superior y unas sandalias, no sabía si saldría hoy por lo que busqué algo cómodo para estar en casa. Tomé una ducha rápida, me vestí y volví al cuarto para maquillarme.

Del joyero de viaje, tomé una pulsera de madera unida por un broche dorado para darle algo de brillo a mi conjunto. Admiré por la ventana y el sol brillaba, abrí una de ellas para verificar que el aire estaba cálido, corría una leve brisa pero era perfecto para sentarse en la terraza a trabajar. Miré a mi alrededor pero el bolso del portátil no estaba ahí, fruncí el ceño preguntándome si lo había dejado en el coche o en la sala. Fui a este último primero.

Tanto la mujer como yo soltamos un grito al chocar de frente en la sala. Una señora de piel clara y cabello trigueño tomado en una coleta. Llevaba un simple vestido gris junto con un delantal estilo pechera. Su mirada era fría y penetrante, sus ojos eran impresionantes, azules como el cielo de Venecia. Nos miramos atentas hasta que ella empezó a hablar en italiano, una palabra tras de otra que yo no entendía, por lo que sin querer negué en un momento e hizo que ella callara. Me miraba con el ceño fruncido.

—_Lo chiamo Edward_.**1** **—**La mujer rápidamente se movió hacia la cocina y tomó el teléfono, marcaba con brusquedad y fue ahí cuando recordé.

— ¿Elisa? **—**pregunté, la mujer me miró sin quitar el ceño fruncido.

— ¿_Chi sei_?**2** **—**Fruncí la boca al no entender qué decía**—** ¿_Che cosa fare in casa di Edward_?**3**

—No hablo italiano, soy americana. **—**Al igual que yo, Elisa no entendía lo que decía.

Nos quedamos contemplándonos un tiempo hasta que la mujer se irguió, colgó el fono, quedando muy derecha y con sus manos en la cintura. Me miró de arriba abajo hasta que asintió, extendió su mano para saludarme, yo correspondí educadamente aunque aún le tenía miedo.

—_Isabella, sua moglie._**4 —**Asentí aún sin saber qué había dicho, pero a lo menos había dicho mi nombre y sonaba mucho mejor en ese idioma.

—Mucho gusto.

La mujer asintió saltando mi mano y volviendo a sus labores. No tenía idea si había entendido lo que dije, pero como me había explicado Edward, ella solo se dedicaba a su trabajo y esperaba no tener interrupciones. Busqué mi portátil que estaba a uno de los costados del sofá, me volví hacia la escalera sin preocuparme dónde estaba la mujer, subí hasta la puerta que daba a la terraza. Agradecí mentalmente que estuviera abierta y no tuviera que bajar y hacer mímicas para pedir la llave.

Me quedé sin aire presenciar semejante el paisaje, era un panorama magnífico, sorprendente, un paraíso del que no todos tenían el privilegio de conocer. Sacudí la cabeza recordando que venía en plan de trabajo y no a perderme en la vista. Me senté en la mesa, abrí el portátil y me conecté a internet, inmediatamente comencé a abrir los archivos que necesitaba y el correo electrónico. Tenía algunos cuantos relacionados con las confirmaciones, y dos de Angela, los respondí rápidamente antes de ponerme a trabajar en mis proyectos.

Fue de gran satisfacción cuando logré entrar en el chat del correo, sería más fácil contactar con Angela y con los chicos del taller, todos estábamos conectados de esa forma; así que no tardé en tener noticias de algunos solo con la intención de saludar y si había ido bien el viaje.

Retomé con rapidez el expediente del proyecto de Roma, quería aprovechar el tiempo y la inspiración que me envolvía en ese lugar; sería genial que terminara todo en esos días y solo me quedara pendiente una visita más para dar por finalizado el proyecto y entregarlo a su dueño, siendo eso en un mes y medio más… _Cuando todo haya terminado_… Buenos días, conciencia… _Buenos días para ti, ¿cómo fue volver a dormir con tu esposo?_... Tan insensible como siempre… _Es mi estilo, para eso me tienes aquí_… Déjame trabajar.

Me sumergí en mi trabajo, concentrada y satisfecha con lo que estaba alcanzando. Había logrado dar con una tienda de muebles en Roma que facilitaría la entrega en vez de pedirlos en New York y hasta podría ir a verlos personalmente y no solo por catálogo electrónico. Me di cuenta que no tenía algunos documentos de permisos comunales adjuntados, no es que los necesitara pero eran las leyes de la empresa. Le pregunté a Angela si los teníamos en la oficina pero tampoco era así. Los necesitaba urgentemente antes de seguir archivarlos. Busqué mi celular pero al parecer no había andado con este, debía seguir en el dormitorio.

Bajé rápidamente, tuve suerte de no toparme con Elisa. Lo vi en mi mesa de noche, me senté en la cama y marqué el número de Edward. A los tres tonos contestó, iba entrando al _vaporetto_ para volver a casa, pero podíamos hablar en ese momento antes del ruido. Le pregunté por los permisos, los tenía en su poder y no había pensado en que los necesitaría; le comenté que solo se trataba de un protocolo de DECORA. Me explicó dónde podría encontrarlos junto a otras carpetas de proyectos suyos, pero que debía estar entre los primeros. Le agradecí antes de cortar.

Según Edward la carpeta de la casa debía estar en el mueble bajo la televisión en el segundo piso. Me arrodillé al abrir y me puse a buscar. Había miles de documentos, algunos proyectos interesantes que no habían sido presentados, como otros que sabía que solo se trataban de ideas que jamás desplegaría. No lo vi por ninguna parte, fruncí el ceño y me aventuré al siguiente cajón. Moví algunas cosas pero no parecía que estuviera ahí, tal vez lo había dejado en Roma sin darse cuenta o lo había llevado a New York y ese sería un problema.

Al fondo del cajón algo llamó mi atención… _No debes inmiscuirte en las cosas de los demás_… Mira quién lo dice… _Estoy hablando en serio_… Tomé la fotografía y todo se vino a mis pies. Lo recordaba perfectamente como si hubiera sido ayer, las risas, la larga caminata, el calor, pero los buenos tiempos. Hurgué entre los papeles viendo si encontraba otra, y estaba en lo cierto. Frente a mí tenía siete fotografías, y podía asegurar que eran las más bonitas de toda la sesión fotográfica de ese entonces. Una lágrima corrió por mi mejilla e intenté quitarla torpemente.

La primera foto que había encontrado era yo hace cinco años, tres meses después de haber llegado a España; un día de locos, buscando el lugar perfecto para hacer una sesión fotográfica. Los chicos habían insistido bastante de que éramos la pareja perfecta y por lo mismo, los mejores modelos. Edward y yo solo reímos y aceptamos porque se trataba de otra de nuestras locuras, más cuando tuvimos que caminar horas bajo el sol para llegar a ese plano desolado y seco como le decía mi esposo.

El vestido negro y encaje era un regalo del grupo de fotografía, mientras que a Edward solo le habían pedido que tomara cualquier cosa de su armario. Me reí al ver la siguiente foto, primero ambos nerviosos sin movernos hasta que finalmente nos soltamos y las fotos salieron excelentes. Yo tomándolo del pecho mientras él hacia contrapeso y gesto de dolor mientras yo era la chica ruda. Otra lágrima cayó… _Dilo, es mejor_… ¿Qué quieres que diga?... _Lo estás sintiendo, no lo reprimas_… No quiero… _Vamos, Isabella, será un alivio cuando te desahogues_… Pero… _Tú puedes_… Estoy incondicional e irrevocablemente enamorada de Edward Cullen.

….

.

**1** Debo llamar a Edward

**2** ¿Quién eres?

**3** ¿Qué haces en la casa de Edward?

**4** Su esposa.

* * *

**.**

**¡HOLA!**

**Atención: La casa originalmente era de un tío que vive en Venecia, todos los paisajes y descripciones son reales.**

Seré breve… Llegué de vacaciones, lo disfruté al mil por cierto para luego volver al trabajo. Vengo con varias ideas, y algunas cosas avanzadas para la historia.

Pero siempre hay un pero… hoy me diagnosticaron una tendinitis… sí, otra vez, como algunas recordarán. Síndrome del túnel carpiano y no es bueno, si un una semana no se cura, significa operación de la cual me había salvado la vez pasada. Resultado: Por pasar mucho tiempo en el teclado, mousse digital y esfuerzo con los niños en el trabajo.

Así que por lo que veo, no sé cuándo podré estar escribiendo, aunque tengo el medio de dictado que tiene el computador, veremos que hago.

Gracias a _**LauraECS, jupy, vale. Potter (ya estaremos en contacto), Micky67, Gis1416 (I love Edward), AlitaC, Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen, Giorka Ramirez Montoya, RAKL, atenaschan, SallyDarcy, aries al, NataliElena, anaaponte25, Aleeh, interesadas no, la guajii, vale55, Annabella-EA, LizzyDize, VIHCA, Lucero, Menita**_ y a todos los lectores silenciosos.

Espero verlos muy pronto, un beso grande.


	18. Capítulo 18: Confesiones

_**Capítulo beteado por Marta Salazar, Beta FFAD **__(www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction)_

* * *

_**Pasaba por aquí… y empecé a leer**_(BLOG: Imágenes, personajes y música) ( pasabaporaquiyempece . blogspot . com)

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 18: Confesiones**

**.**

**.**

Estaba ovillada en la silla de la terraza con las fotos en mis piernas. Las miraba con ternura, tantos recuerdos y sentimientos. Lo sentía como sí hubiera sido ayer, nuestras risas, conversaciones en murmullos intentando que no se vieran moverse nuestros labios mientras tomaban esas secuencias de fotografías hasta que nos permitieran mover para otra pose. Los ojos verdes de Edward mirándome fijamente y los míos encantada con la vista, sintiéndome afortunada porque fuera solo mío.

Recordaba el momento de una de las fotos con cariño. Estaba apoyando mi antebrazo en el pecho de Edward mientras él dejaba pequeñas caricias en mi cintura. Nos mirábamos fijamente, él quería invitarme a cenar esa noche, pero yo de solo pensar en cuánto debíamos caminar hasta volver a la camioneta para luego conducir y seguir un viaje de 45 minutos hacia Barcelona, solo me apetecía tirarme en la cama y dormir. Yo insistía en que pidiéramos algo de comer y la cena la dejáramos para otro momento. Estaba empezando a fruncir el ceño ante el testarudo de mi marido que no paraba de citar un sinfín de buenas razones para comer fuera, cuando el fotógrafo lo llamó y Edward miró rápidamente.

Sus ojos se veían impresionantes en la foto, y a pesar que estábamos en una pequeña discusión, todo se parecía, ante los ojos de quien no estuviese enterado del hecho, que se trataba de un trabajo muy profesional. También había una foto de Edward solo, estaba mirando desde unos metros de distancia cómo me tomaban algunas fotografías en solitario. Por lo general nos quedábamos viendo disimuladamente pero los carraspeos del fotógrafo nos hacían sonreír y volver al trabajo.

Mientras veía las fotos que me acababan de sacar, observé a Edward jugar con algo entre sus dedos. Se balanceaba entre un pie y el otro, siempre concentrado en lo que fuera que estaba haciendo. Le pedí al chico que invirtiera algunos de los cuadros de mi película en él, y, al parecer a este le gustó la idea, ya que sin decir nada comenzó; sonreí al notarlo tan concentrado y no pude evitar llamarlo. Y aquí quedó la mejor foto de todas. Reí al recordar cómo alegaba diciendo que parecía estar enojado y así no era él, pero a mí me encantaba.

Las siguientes tres fotos que tenía sobre mis piernas, a mi parecer, eran las mejores. Estaba sorprendida de que aún las conservara, tal vez solo las había olvidado al fondo del cajón… _Pídele que te las de, ahí sabrás si las tiene tan olvidadas como dices_… ¿Cómo estás tan segura?... _Tu esposo es capaz de darte el mundo si se lo pides, pero si hace algún gesto antes de aceptar dártelas es porque siempre las tiene en mente, solo que escondidas de los ojos ajenos_… Para ser mi conciencia, eres inteligente… _La inteligencia que tú no ocupas, la tengo yo_… Qué graciosa.

—_Buon pomeriggio._**1** **—**Me sobresalté, tomé las fotos acercándolas a mi pecho, enfoqué la mirada hacia atrás donde estaba Edward.

—Hola, me asustaste. **—**Me obsequió una sonrisa y un beso en el cabello antes de sentarse a mi lado.

—Lo siento, Elisa me dijo que no te ha visto desde el incidente, por lo que imaginé que estabas aquí. **—**Me sonrojé.

— ¿Qué dijo sobre mí? **—**pregunté refiriéndome a Elisa, Edward se encogió de hombros sin perder la sonrisa.

—Lo primero que pensó es que habían entrado a robar, luego, que por fin había traído una mujer, y por último recordó que soy casado y que desde luego tengo una esposa **—**desvié la mirada antes de seguir hablando con un nudo en la garganta.

— ¿No traes a chicas aquí? **—**Al no tener respuesta lo miré, parecía incómodo.

—No **—**susurró sin fijar su vista en mí.

Nos quedamos en silencio, yo contemplaba con suma atención mi regazo mientras Edward parecía apreciar el paisaje. También miré hacia el Gran Canal justo cuando pasaban dos lanchas, una embarcaba frente a una casa y la otra seguía su camino hacia alguna otra isla de la ciudad. Tomé un respiro profundo buscando el aroma del mar, pero solo llegó el exquisito aroma del perfume de mi marido, me aferré aún más a las fotografías.

— ¿Qué tienes ahí? **—**Lo miré asustada, luego las fotos y suspiré despegándolas de mi cuerpo**—.** ¿Dónde las encontraste?

Me sorprendí ante su pregunta, levanté la vista para encontrarme con sus ojos abiertos mirando fijamente la foto de arriba. Salíamos ambos, él estaba sentado en la hierba seca, cruzado de piernas y con una mano apoyando su cabeza mientras parecía posar para la cámara. Yo estaba detrás, apoyándome en su espalda. Recordaba que ese día olía excepcionalmente bien, luego de la sesión de fotos no me despegué de su cuerpo sintiendo ese fabuloso aroma; suspiré, lo miré con culpa al haberme metido en sus cosas.

Llevó su mano hacia la fotografía tomándola dejando a la vista la siguiente. En ella estábamos los dos mirando hacia la cámara, Edward me había tomado en brazos. Había sido muy divertido cuando se dio cuenta que mi vestido se levantaba más de la cuenta, por lo que sus manos no se movieron de mis muslos impidiendo que la tela siguiera subiendo y mostrar mi ropa interior.

En esta, los ojos de mi esposo se veían impresionantes, yo lo tenía tomado de la nuca, aferrándome para no caer. Tomé todo el aire posible antes de descubrir la foto tras esa; era la misma escena, yo aferrada con mis piernas a su alrededor, yo mirando hacia la cámara. No pude borrar la sonrisa que se extendía por mi rostro al recordar mi sorpresa cuando en esa ocasión, Edward en vez de mirar al fotógrafo, se dedicó a contemplarme, y para aumentar aún más esa sorpresa, se había inclinado sobre mí para depositar un tierno beso en mi mandíbula. Era mi fotografía favorita, sin dudas.

—Mientras buscaba los documentos de la casa…

—No estaban en el mismo lugar **—**dijo interrumpiéndome,cerré los ojos para no verlo. No sabía si estaba enojado, aunque su voz no lo decía.

—Busqué en ese porque no estaban donde dijiste. ¿Sabías que existían estas fotos? **—**Por fin lo miré, él asintió**—.** ¿Por qué las tienes?

—Porque me gustan.

Se colocó de pie rápidamente, tomó las fotografías de mi regazo sin preguntar y entró a la casa. A toda prisa me puse de pie para seguirlo, lo vi cerrando el cajón y abriendo otro de donde sacó con apuro unos papeles. Se dio la vuelta y me los tendió.

Eran los documentos que había estado buscando, me sonrojé, yo no los había encontrado y ahora estaría pensando que me entrometía en sus cosas privadas… _Esas fotos también son tuyas_… Bueno, puede ser, pero en este contexto, eso no importa. Le agradecí, miré hacia la escalera que daba a la terraza, aún estaba mi portátil arriba aunque necesitaba averiguar algo más sobre esas fotos. Pero al parecer, Edward no quería seguir con el tema por lo que me recordó que era la hora del almuerzo y Elisa debía estar sirviendo.

Estaba confundida, todo esto me tenía confundida, nunca entendía cuándo Edward estaba en modo ex esposo o cuándo quería hacer como si nada estuviera pasando. Subí por mis cosas, pasé por el cuarto para dejarlas y luego a la sala donde ya estaba Elisa sirviendo y conversando de algo con Edward. No entendí nada pero tampoco me importó, le agradecí a la mujer y me puse a comer.

Estuvimos en silencio durante toda la comida. Elisa había hecho dos platos exquisitos y un postre del cual se apetecía repetir; así que ya estaba que explotaba de tanta comida, pero feliz. Me disculpé para levantarme sin siquiera mirar a mi esposo, le agradecí a Elisa quien me sonrió aunque no sabía si me había entendido. Me di la vuelta y caminé hacia el cuarto para ir por los documentos y el portátil, necesitaba continuar trabajando. Pero los fuertes brazos de Edward me detuvieron en la entrada al dormitorio, me dio la vuelta para encararme. Lo que no esperaba era recibir sus labios en los míos.

Había fuerza, frustración, deseo… _Y amor_… No, eso no. Puse las manos en su pecho para separarlo, precisaba de esa distancia, él no opuso resistencia, se separó bajando la mirada. No sabía si darle una bofetada o volver a besarlo, ya no podía seguir soportando esos cambios de humor y tampoco sufrir con todo esto. Sabía que estaba enamorada de este hombre, pero él no parecía estarlo y no quería sufrir más… _Lo está, ya te lo dijo_… Estaba borracho, eso no cuenta… _Entonces pregúntale nuevamente_... Lo miré fijamente esperando que también decidiera hacerlo. Bufé, ni siquiera era capaz de aceptar lo que hacía, me di la vuelta sin más y él me siguió. Estaba harta, llegué junto al sillón y giré en mi propio eje para confrontarlo con el ceño fruncido, no podía más.

— ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí, Edward?! **—**No dijo nada ni se movió, llevé mis manos a mi cabello**—.** Un día no me hablas, al siguiente es como si nada hubiera pasado, luego me besas y después no quieres verme… No quería meterme en tus cosas, pero necesitaba esos permisos… Y si no quieres que alguien encuentre las fotos, debes esconderlas mejor.

—Lo siento **—**murmuró.

— ¿De qué me sirve eso? Si no entiendo absolutamente nada de lo que haces.

— ¿Y crees que yo sí te entiendo a ti? **—**Me preguntó, lo miré sin entender**—**, ¿sabes lo que quiero? **—**Negué, Edward suspiró y señaló hacia la mesita de noche**—**, ábrelo.

No entendía nada pero hice lo que me pidió, pasé por su lado hasta la mesita y abrí el cajón. Quedé sin aliento al ver las cosas que estaban ahí, levanté la mano con la intención de tomar todo pero no dejaba de temblar. Solo tres cosas que conocía perfectamente, no había necesidad de volver a mirarlas o de darle rodeo, solo había una respuesta para lo que veía. Mi corazón se aceleró.

Me senté en la cama al notar mis piernas inestables, no duraría mucho más de pie; miré hacia él quien seguía de pie en el mismo sitio completamente atento a cada unos de mis movimientos. Podía ver la ansiedad y el miedo en sus ojos y en espera de cualquier reacción o palabra de mi parte. Edward esperaba a que escapara, que saliera del cuarto, hasta de la misma casa corriendo despavorida jurando que no me vería más… _Como lo hiciste hace cinco años_… Sí. Con las manos aún temblando, tomé las tres cosas.

Una fotografía en blanco y negro, solo había una persona ahí, una chica, pero yo sabía perfectamente que ella miraba hacia el mar apoyada en una de las paredes de las casas junto a la playa en Barcelona. Ella no había querido sonreír en todo el día, estaba enojada con el trabajo y con su esposo, pero este había buscado cualquier medio para hacerla sonreír…

.

"_Vamos, Bella, solo una pequeña sonrisa._

_No._

_Te haré el mejor chocolate caliente de la historia._

_No. __**—**__Hubo un silencio que parecía eterno._

_Te amo"._

_._

Y ella sonrió, una sonrisa tímida y a la vez proponiéndose dejar de sonreír, pero él había logrado que ella sonriera. Después de tomar la fotografía, la había subido a su regazo y ambos se quedaron a mirar la puesta de sol. Cuando volvieron a casa, hicieron el amor toda la noche y él no dejó de decirle que la amaba, logrando que ella riera de amor y olvidara todo.

No pude evitar sonreír, acaricié la imagen antes de revisar con la vista al cajón donde me esperaba otro objeto del cual siempre huiría. Estaba arrugada pero a la vez estirada como en la primera vez. Era como si la hubiesen intentado destruir pero luego arrepentido, buscando todas las maneras de volverla a su estado original. Miré a Edward con melancolía, y él parecía contemplarme de la misma manera, esa era la carta, esa donde decía que ya no podía soportar más sus celos, sus inseguridades y esas ganas de aventurarse en cada idea que le dieran y más si él no era capaz de comprenderme. En esa carta jamás le dije que lo amaba aunque era lo único que sentía en el momento de escribirla.

Mi estómago se contrajo al tomar el último objeto, es decir, los dos. Una lágrima escapó rodando por mi mejilla pero Edward evitó que llegara a su fin quitándola con su pulgar. Levanté la vista encontrándolo frente a mi rostro mirándome con tristeza, no quería verme así, pero era imposible teniendo nuestras alianzas en la mano.

Recordaba perfectamente el instante en el que había vuelto al departamento aprovechando que Edward debía estar en la universidad para dejar la carta y junto a esta, mi anillo de bodas y el de compromiso, ese que me había dado en la azotea del edificio en New Haven. Ahora todo estaba en sus manos, ya que las mías eran incapaces de seguir sosteniendo algo más. Quería llorar, quería entender todo; no podía creer que Edward hubiera guardado todas esas cosas sabiendo el dolor que podrían causarle en esa época. Necesitaba respuestas, necesitaba preguntarle tantas cosas pero las lágrimas impedían cualquier reacción.

—Cuando te emborrachaste… **—**Comencé a hablar, pero Edward me interrumpió.

—Te dije que te amaba, sí. **—**Lo miré asombrada, Edward suspiró**—**, recuerdo todo lo que pasó, todas las verdades que te dije, tu expresión de asombro, el haberte pedido que no te fueras; y el hecho de que aun así tú no lo hiciste, te quedaste conmigo… solo no quería enfrentarme a tus palabras.

— ¿Qué pensabas que iba a decirte?

—Lo mismo que le dijiste a Garrett **—**confesó entre dientes desviando la mirada.

Fruncí el ceño intentando recordar esa conversación. Abrí los ojos al recordar mi respuesta, cuando había pensado y luego el no rotundo que había dado. Edward había pensado que ya no tenía ningún sentimiento al cual aferrarse, yo había dicho que no estaba enamorada y Edward había dado por perdida cualquier posibilidad de reconciliación, y así lo pensaba yo. Pero todo había cambiado esa mañana, yo seguía enamorada de ese hombre que seguía arrodillado frente a mí, avergonzado de sus palabras.

Dejé todo lo que él tenía en sus manos sobre la mesa de noche, para luego tomar su cara entre mis manos y obligarlo a mirarme. La angustia, la histeria que se apoderaban de él; la desilusión, el miedo de lo que fuera a decirle; no encontraba alguna manera de explicarle que las cosas comenzaban a ser distintas, no era lo mismo que ese día en Roma, no, hoy todo era completamente diferente. Me acerqué a su boca, rocé nuestros labios con la mayor delicadeza que pude, buscando la forma de entregarle ese calor que recorría mi cuerpo; aquellas mismas sensaciones que hacía cinco años habían sofocado mi ser.

Sus labios se apoderaron de los míos mientras yo me aferraba a su cuello… _¿Esto es lo que habías extrañado, cierto?_... Sí, con toda mi alma… _Es tu hora_.

—Te amo… te amo **—**dije entre beso y beso.

Edward se separó con brusquedad mirándome perplejo. Le sonreí para demostrar que mis palabras eran ciertas, que no se trataba de un juego sucio o de un mal sueño en donde luego despertaría y todo sería como antes; esto era real, yo estaba ahí y él junto a mí. Edward también sonrió.

—Te amo **—**dijo en un susurro, mi estómago se contrajo de felicidad**—**, jamás he dejado de amarte, jamás he podido reemplazarte… Te lo prometí una vez, serías la única mujer en mi vida, y así ha sido.

— ¿Por qué me pediste el divorcio? **—**pregunté.

—Porque fue la única estupidez que se me ocurrió para acercarme a ti.

No me dejó seguir preguntando, volvió a encargarse de mis labios, besándome con pasión, desesperación y amor; algo que en estos meses no había podido demostrar por temor a mis acciones. Me reí de felicidad sin dejar que nos separáramos. Edward sonrió aún sin dejar mis labios al tanto que nos acomodaba en la cama.

Recordé que Elisa debía andar por algún lugar de la casa, pero al comentarlo, Edward no le dio importancia, la puerta estaba cerrada y eso significaba que nadie debía molestarlo. Bajó sus besos por mi mandíbula y cuello hasta llegar a la clavícula, donde no pude contener un gemido que se apoderó del control de mi marido justo cuando se aferró a mis caderas, y un gruñido llenó la habitación.

Sin más preámbulos tomó mi polera quitándomela por la cabeza, luego los _short_ dejándome solo en ropa interior negra. Me sonrojé esperando a que terminara de contemplarme. Sus ojos brillaban y ahora podía afirmar que solo se trataba de amor, no solo deseo por mi cuerpo, sino que había amor en ellos y quería demostrármelo de todas las maneras posibles. Me aferré a su camisa intentando quitársela, pero mis manos no dejaban de temblar. Edward las tomó dejando un beso en cada dorso para luego guiarlas y liberarlas sobre mi cabeza. Me quedé quieta dejándome hacer, deleitándome en él; y vi, en toda su gloria, cómo se quitaba la ropa frente a mí.

Desnudo, volvió a colocarse sobre mi cuerpo. Nos besamos con ternura, con devoción; se trataba de un reencuentro, pero esta vez había sentimientos que volvían a florecer, que revivían de las cenizas que aún se mantenían calientes, esos que habían estado ocultos bajo siete llaves pero que hoy los habíamos dejado salir. Mis manos acariciaron su espalda, su costado; marcando esa piel como mía, como siempre había sido y Edward me lo había confirmado, yo era su única mujer.

Una de sus manos siguió hacia mi espalda para desabrochar el sujetador. Sus labios fueron dejando rastros hasta llegar a mis pechos, besando uno de ellos y jugando con el otro entre sus dedos. Un jadeo escapó de mi boca lo que causó que dejara de jugar para besarme y susurrar que debíamos estar en silencio. Mi cara debía estar tan roja como un tomate al recordar que alguien seguía en casa. Pero Edward se encargó de hacerme olvidar ese tema dejando fuego en cada caricia y besos que me hacían perder la poca cordura que intentaba retener.

Sin dejar de besarme, tomó mis piernas separándolas para quedar en medio. Con movimientos lentos entró en mí, ambos refugiándonos uno al otro entre abrazos y besos, corrientes que nos conectaban, sensaciones que nos embargaban hasta llevarnos al cielo. Mis brazos se aferraron a su espalda y mis piernas a sus caderas; sus manos me tomaban de los costados, sentía sus uñas enterradas en mi piel pero me gustaba, se sentía bien. Sus dientes se aferraban a mi labio inferior mientras me besaba con fiereza y sus movimientos se hacían más rápidos al notar cómo mi centro se contraía.

Nos miramos a los ojos, fijamente. Sus ojos brillaban, el verde tenía llamas de fuego pero jamás perdían el amor que sentía hacia mí. Podía ver los míos reflejados en los suyos, dos esferas marrones que brillaban de la misma manera e intensidad. Mi espalda se arqueó de sorpresa cuando sentí la última embestida tan fuerte pero satisfactoria, llevándome al mejor orgasmo de mi vida. Unas pocas penetraciones más y Edward caía rendido cubriéndome, reprimiendo gemidos que delataban su júbilo.

Nuestras respiraciones eran descontroladas, cuerpos acalorados que desprendían sentimientos tan fuertes que podrían causar una catástrofe, pero que nos mantendría unidos por siempre. De un solo movimiento me dejó sobre él, una de sus manos pasaba por mi espalda hasta mi hombro haciendo que me contrajera. Su otra mano descansaba sobre mi espalda baja dejando pequeñas caricias con su dedo índice. Estuvimos varios minutos intentando estabilizarnos, yo no podía dejar de mirar por la ventana sintiendo su respiración sobre mi coronilla, algo maravilloso y que había extrañado con toda mi alma.

Se escapó una sonrisa de mi boca, una que Edward vio y que causó una pequeña carcajada de su parte. Me acomodé sobre su pecho para poder mirarlo sin quitar la sonrisa que luego le contagié, pasó una de sus manos por mi cabello intentando acomodarlo tras mi oreja sin dejar de observarme con devoción. Soltó otra risita desviando la mirada hacia la vista panorámica que teníamos en el cuarto.

—Debes de tener miles de preguntas y esperas que conteste cada una de ellas antes de salir de este cuarto. **—**Me reí ante su afirmación, me conocía a la perfección.

—Qué bueno que lo sepas, ¿puedo comenzar?**—**Me robó un beso, acomodó sus manos detrás de la cabeza y luego asintió sin dejar de mirarme**—**. ¿Me amas?

—Más de lo que crees. **—**Levanté una ceja suspicaz, él suspiró**—**. Te amo.

—Bien… ¿Por qué no me buscaste? **—**Edward cerró los ojos por unos segundos y perdió la sonrisa antes de seguir.

—Porque estaba molesto…Conmigo mismo por mis inseguridades que te habían alejado y porque estaba enojado contigo. Pero cuando me di cuenta que debía buscarte, ya habían pasado dos años; creí que ya te habías olvidado de todo y decidí no molestar más…especialmente si en mi mente gritaban las últimas palabras que te dije…

—Hasta hace dos meses **—**le interrumpí, Edward sonrió y negó dejándome sin entender.

—No, fue coincidencia encontrarte, no estaba en mis planes. **—**Fruncí el ceño, pasó uno de sus dedos por las arrugas quitándomelas**—**, es cierto que buscaba a un diseñador para ambas casas, le pedí a Emmett que buscara y fue sorpresa para ambos que tú fueras una de las mejores.

—Así que Emmett sabía. **—**Edward negó llevando sus manos a mi espalda.

—No, solo le pedí buscar al mejor diseñador de interiores… Me dio el nombre de la mejor pero tenía espera de meses y luego estabas tú… Fue una gran decisión contactarte.

Asentí, y entendía por qué una de las casas iba a su nombre y la de Roma en nombre de Delec, esperando a que yo tomara una de las dos a cualquier costo, si descubría su nombre. Bajé mi cabeza para acomodarme en su pecho; sonreí al escuchar su corazón, como una adolecente, pensé que latía por mí y por nadie más. Seguí con las preguntas.

— ¿Qué haremos con el divorcio?

—Sé que me amas y tú sabes que yo te amo a ti, eso cambia las cosas… No tenemos por qué seguir con los trámites.

Volví a incorporarme para mirarlo fijamente, este tema era serio. Si dejábamos el trámite de divorcio, significaba que seguiríamos casados sin importar el camino que siguiéramos, había mucho que conversar. Vivíamos en países diferentes, hace cinco años que no sabíamos del otro, era como volverse a conocer, era un gran paso.

Edward se dio cuenta de mis dudas por lo que sonrió, me besó y luego volvió a llevarme a la misma posición anterior, refugiada en sus brazos.

—No tenemos que tomar ninguna decisión ahora, aún nos queda tiempo... Sé que debemos conocernos nuevamente, solo fue una idea. **—**-Nos quedamos en silencio un tiempo**—**. Siguiente pregunta.

—Mujeres. **—**Al esperar y notar que no contestaba, formulé mejor mi pregunta aunque sabía su respuesta**—**. ¿Ha habido otras mujeres?

—Ninguna, sé que no me creerás, pero cumplo mis promesas. **—**Busqué una forma de incorporarme para contemplar su rostro buscando una concordancia con sus palabras y ver con mis propios ojos si era verdad lo que decía**—.** Te dije que serías la única mujer en mi vida y así ha sido.

— ¿No lo haces para que te ame aún más? **—**Edward se rio ante mi pregunta, y negó.

—No… no ha habido otra mujer, jamás una mujer que no sea mi madre ha pisado este lugar o cualquier otro… ahora tú. Te lo dije muchas veces mientras hacíamos el amor en Barcelona: fuiste mi primera vez y la única, y quería cumplir a lo menos con esa parte.

Me senté sobre él dejando una pierna a cada lado y mis manos apoyadas en su pecho. Lo besé intentando transmitirle todos mis sentimientos, y lo halagada que me sentía ante sus palabras. Estaba segura que no merecía a alguien como este hombre, menos después de todo lo que lo había hecho sufrir.

Nos sobresaltamos cuando se escuchó unos pequeños golpes en la puerta. Rápidamente me lancé a un lado de la cama cubriéndome con las sábanas mientras mi esposo se reía entre dientes bajando de la cama yendo al armario para tomar unos pantalones de pijama e ir a la puerta.

Se trataba de Elisa, algo le dijo a Edward y este contestó. Cerró la puerta y volvió a acostarse a mi lado atrayéndome hacia sí. Me besó en la frente acomodándome sobre su pecho, sonreí, se sentía bien volver a cuando nos conocimos.

Nos quedamos toda la tarde en cama aún ante la insistencia de Edward para que saliéramos a conocer, pero yo quería disfrutar ese momento, hace mucho que había huido de él y no estaba dispuesta a perder esas horas paseando por las pequeñas calles de Santa Croce. Finalmente aceptó mi propuesta cuando le dije que quería pasar en sus brazos y hacer el amor toda la tarde. Y eso fue lo que hicimos.

Tenía miedo, no sabía a lo que me estaba enfrentando, ya no se trataba solo de un divorcio. Ahora teníamos entre manos un amor que volvía a renacer, un amor que sobrevivía de las cenizas para traernos cosas nuevas, vidas nuevas y esta vez conocernos como nunca antes. Esta vez estaba dispuesta a dejarme llevar, día a día, conocer a Edward Cullen, ese jefe y gerente general de una empresa de arquitectura; un hombre que llevaba viviendo fuera de su país y lejos de su familia para olvidar un amor pero que siempre había mantenido en su corazón.

Una sonrisa se alojó en mi rostro toda esa tarde, no solo por los acontecimientos de ese día, también por el hecho de aventurarme a conocerlo; otra aventura a su lado, locuras, amor desenfrenado… _Volver a ser esa chica de 23 años_… Exacto… _Ser Bella, solo Bella_.

.

.

…

* * *

**¡HOLA! ¡SÍ, SOY YO, CAMILI!**

¿Me recuerdan?

Lo sé, lo sé, demore mil años en actualizar pero tengo una excelente excusa… Hace casi dos semanas… ¡Mi computador murió! Y todo adentro, sin saber si lo recuperaría, ¿saben lo que es eso? Una semana sin saber si todos mis escritos y archivos iban a ser recuperado.

Finalmente, un amigo recuperó hasta el último suspiro (no se imaginan cuanto le debo, seré su esclava de por vida) y hace dos días que tengo un computador nuevo. De inmediato me puse a revisar los arreglos que le hizo Marta (Beta) y ahora lo subo para ponerme a terminar el siguiente capítulo.

Tengo miles de ideas en la cabeza y necesito redactarlas para poder respirar.

Así que no era mi intención dejarlos tanto tiempo sin leer, este capítulo estaba listo desde hace mucho pero no tenia como subirlo, ya que desde el celular es imposible.

Espero que aun sigan por aquí, este capítulo es más corto que los demás pero me encanta, por fin todo está siguiendo un mismo camino. Es uno de los capítulos que más me ha gustado escribir. Para el próximo les traigo una sorpresa que muchos me han pedido.

Gracias a _**ale1234, aries al, LauraECS, , thelma black, jupy, Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen, micky67, vale. Potter, esther. Calvoruiz, RALK, mayia24, Esyaba, fany cullenpattz, atenaschan, lovestories16, shadooh17, Helena Black Granger, perl rose swan, memita, anónimo, valemaromero**_ y a todos los lectores silenciosos. Gracias por sus comentarios, seguidores y favoritos.

No olviden pasar por el blog donde está la música y fotos que inspiraron a esta historia.

Espero vernos lo más pronto posible, me pongo inmediatamente a escribir, un beso grande.

.

.

* * *

**1** Buenas tardes.


	19. Capítulo 19: Lo entendí

_**Capítulo beteado por Marta Salazar, Beta FFAD **__(www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction)_

* * *

_**Pasaba por aquí… y empecé a leer**_(BLOG: Imágenes, personajes y música) ( pasabaporaquiyempece . blogspot . com)

* * *

**(1)Canción recomendada**: Yo te esperaré - Cali & El Dandee

.

.

**Capítulo 19: Lo entendí**

**.**

**.**

**Edward Pov**

**.**

Estaba concentrado en la pantalla, eran demasiadas letras, demasiados números, pero debía solucionar esto lo antes posible. Tocaron a la puerta. Gruñí, había pedido estrictamente que nadie me molestara; quería terminar y si seguían interrumpiendo por estupideces, no lo lograría, y esto se traducía en más días en esta ciudad. Suspiré, observé los papeles a mi lado, más contratos que necesitaban de mí antes de volver a Venecia.

Levanté la vista hacia la puerta de vidrio cromado que comenzaba a abrirse con una lentitud que me sacaría de quicio; estaba enojado y mientras más demoraba, más mal humor tendría, especialmente si abrían sin esperar mi permiso, pero al ver a mi hermano bufé e hice como si no existiera y nadie hubiera interrumpido mi trabajo.

Sentí cada uno de sus movimientos, comó se acomodaba en el sofá cerca del escritorio, cada inclinación que hacía crujir la tela del traje con el cuero del mueble. Pasaba una de sus manos por el apoyabrazos y luego tamborileaba con los dedos, como si estuviera siguiendo el ritmo de una canción. Cerré los ojos de frustración, respiré profundo; sabía que intentaba llamar mi atención sin palabras, siempre era así, más cuando me tenía en la misma ciudad y en la misma habitación. Para ser el hermano mayor se comportaba como un niño, no podía creer cómo podía ser tan infantil.

Apoyé los codos en el escritorio mirando la pantalla del computador aunque no estaba seguro qué era exactamente lo que veía. Junté las manos frente a mi cara y luego me di la vuelta para mirarlo. Emmett me regaló una sonrisa de suficiencia: _"Logré el propósito, te molesté y ahora tengo toda tu atención"_. Sí, ese era mi hermano.

—Tengo lo que me pediste.

— ¿Y bien? **—**Le seguí el juego, no seguiría a no ser que dijera una palabra por lo menos. Volvió a sonreír.

—La empresa se llama DECORA, el año pasado se nombró como una de las cinco mejores de New York… Está en el segundo lugar.

— ¿Y por qué no estamos trabajando con ellos? **—**Emmett se encogió de hombros sin perder la sonrisa.

—Nunca, hasta este momento, hemos necesitado de personal externo, tenemos profesionales competentes y buenos resultados. **—**Suspiré.

—Pero…

—…No quieres mezclarlo con tus cosas personales, lo entiendo, hermano. **—**Me interrumpió Emmett.

Miró los papeles que tenía en su regazo y luego se rio entre dientes. Fruncí el ceño, algo no me gustaría de lo que traía para mí, conocía esa expresión en su rostro, sabía que algo iba a fastidiarme de lo que tuviera que informarme. Me tomé el puente de la nariz buscando calma antes de enfrentarlo.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Me has pedido al mejor diseñador que no trabaje para nosotros y te sorprendería saber quién es…

—No estoy para juegos, Emmett **—**le interrumpí**—**, quiero terminar pronto y volver a Italia, y eso que aun debo parar en Los Angeles…

—Isabella Swan.

Me quedé en silencio unos momentos intentando procesar la información. No estaba seguro si había escuchado mal o en realidad era el mismo nombre. Lo examiné fijamente mientras él seguía con esa sonrisa de suficiencia que lo caracterizaba, es decir, no había escuchado mal, era exactamente eso.

Solo oír ese nombre hacía que mi cuerpo se congelara, perdiera toda conciencia de mis movimientos, hechizado, estúpidamente sometido. Cerré los ojos e intenté dejar de pensar un momento. Cuando volví a abrirlos, miré a mi socio persistentemente esperando que solo fuera una de sus bromas para fastidiarme, como lo haría cualquier hermano mayor, pero esta vez no estaba frente a otro de sus jueguecitos, aunque no podía negar que parecía satisfecho con mi reacción.

— ¿Bella Swan? **—**Asintió sin más**—**. ¿Es la mejor? **—**Volvió a asentir.

—Es la segunda en diseño de interiores y decoración, fue premiada dos veces consecutivas por la revista… Hasta la dueña de DECORA está pensando en hacerla su socia.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso? **—**Sonrió con arrogancia.

—Tengo mis contactos. **—**Miró dos documentos con ese aire de despreocupación que yo necesitaba con urgencia**—.** Iba a darte los datos de la primera en las listas, Melissa Wood, pero no tiene espacios hasta dentro de cuatro meses; mientras que Bella esta en busca de nuevos proyectos, es solo que llames por parte de la empresa y estará disponible de inmediato.

— ¿En busca de proyectos? **—**pregunté estúpidamente como si necesitara confirmación a cada una de sus palabras.

—Sí, tiene dos proyectos en proceso dentro de la ciudad y uno por concluir, pero le gusta mantener trabajos fuera de New York. Por lo general, DECORA, todos los principios de mes revisa los nuevos proyectos recibidos y delegan. Puedo contactarte para poner ambos proyectos en manos de Bella y no entre los electores.

—Se negará al saber que son míos **—**dije seguro de mis palabras, aunque Emmett negó.

—Ambos terrenos están a nombre de la empresa… con esa extraña forma de pensar tuya de no ponerlos a tu nombre, siendo que han sido pagados en su totalidad por dinero de tu bolsillo personal… no, no lo sabrá. **—**Me encogí de hombros.

—Estrategia. **—**Fue su turno de encogerse de hombros ante mi respuesta.

—En conclusión, no estará enterada a quien pertenecen, te lo aseguro.

Emmett tenía razón, nadie se enteraría si ambas propiedades estaban a nombre de Delec; solo en el momento de tener alguna reunión, al momento de vernos las caras, ella sabría a quién le pertenecían sus trabajos, y si lo pensaba bien, solo habían dos reacciones ante esa situación: gritar hasta quedar sin voz acusándonos mutuamente del pasado, que nuestro… Suspiré, que todo haya fracasado; o nos quedábamos mirando sin saber qué hacer, esperando a que todo remordimientos se esfume y… Sacudí la cabeza, no más.

Había prometido dejar todo eso atrás, no había necesidad de martirizarme con temas que aún no sanaban y dolían de vez en cuando, en especial cuando tomaba más de la cuenta. Me tomé de la cien contemplando imaginariamente mis cartas, para este juego, sobre el escritorio. Ahora tenía una razón, una opción de cruzarnos. Este era el momento de dejar todo en el pasado, soltar esa carga, ofrecerle lo que dejó olvidado… Esta era mi oportunidad de mejorar, de pensar en mí y arrancarla de lo más profundo para siempre.

Tal vez si cerrábamos ese periodo de nuestras vidas, ese momento que nos unía, podríamos quedar en paz, ser felices por fin, poder recomenzar mi vida. _¿Era eso lo que quería? _Me sobresalté ante el carraspeo de mi hermano, había olvidado que seguía aquí. Me refregué los ojos antes de poner toda mi atención sobre él.

Me preguntó qué debía hacer finalmente. Le pedí que mandara los proyectos a DECORA pidiendo la preferencia con la señorita Swan. Emmett me miró por unos segundos antes de asentir, intenté mostrarle una sonrisa pero estaba seguro que no lo había logrado ni por asomo. Mi hermano se puso de pie, me miró por última vez después de asentir y salir de mi oficina.

Tomé el interfono para comunicarme con la secretaria, le pedí que me comunicara con mi abogado, y si era posible, tener una videollamada en el momento. La chica confirmó la petición preguntándome si necesitaba otra cosa, negué y le agradecí. Volví a mirar la pantalla donde seguían las mismas letras y números que llevaba codificando por una hora. Bufé, con Isabella en mi cabeza sería imposible concentrarme en algo, menos en estos estúpidos documentos.

No había pensado en revivir estos recuerdos tan pronto, o tal vez nunca, más que en mis sueños. Pero aquí estaba, sin saber si podría tenerla enfrente y reaccionar como un caballero. Volví a sobresaltarme por segunda vez en el día cuando por el interfono la secretaria me avisaba que había localizado al señor Murray pero que tenía otra llamada en la segunda línea. Me sorprendí ante la eficacia de la chica, le pedí primero el llamado mientras ella se contactaba con mi abogado. Me asombré cuando me informó que se trataba de mi padre.

—_Qué agrado escucharte, hijo._

—Lo mismo digo, papá.

—_Me enteré por tu hermano que estarás unos días en New York._ **—**Sí, claro, mi hermano el parlanchín debía abrir esa boca gigante que tiene.

—Solo unos pocos días mientras soluciono unos contratiempos y firmo los documentos que necesitan de mi aprobación, debo volver lo antes posible.

—_Podrías hacer una parada por casa; tu madre y yo te extrañamos._ **—**Suspiré, hace mucho que no veía a mis padres.

—Prometo que iré a pasar unos días con ustedes, pero ahora tengo proyectos que supervisar y no tengo con quién dejarlos.

— _¿Volverás a Venecia?_

—Primero pasaré por Barcelona y luego a casa… No sería mala idea que ustedes fueran a visitarme a la ciudad del amor, saben que las puertas están abiertas. **—**Mi padre se rio al otro lado de la línea.

—_Lo comentaré con tu madre, tal vez nos haga bien un paseo así y más si estaremos cerca de nuestro hijo._ **—**Sonreí.

Tocaron a la puerta, la secretaria asomó parte del cuerpo y gesticuló sin voz que tenía la llamada que esperaba. Asentí imaginando que se trataba de mi abogado, la chica se fue, me despedí de mi padre informándole que debía contestar una llamada importante. Le dejé un beso a mamá antes de colgar. Colgué el teléfono e inmediatamente tenía el ingreso de la llamada que me habían informado; por mi cabeza pasó la idea de llevarme a esa chica conmigo, sería genial que estuviera dispuesta a dejar un país para trasladarse a la sede de Europa.

Antes de contestar le pedí por interfono que no pasara ninguna llamada y tampoco permitiera el ingreso de alguna otra persona, necesitaba privacidad. Cuando contesté, Garrett lo primero que preguntó fue dónde me encontraba. Pasé la mano por mi cabello mientras se me escapaba una sonrisa de culpabilidad al no informarle de mi viaje exprés, o esa había sido la idea principal.

Le comenté del viaje a New York y de los percances que aún me mantenían aquí sin poder regresar ya que salían más y más temas que necesitaban ser arreglados, en especial las firmas para nuevos empleados que requería Emmett en la sede, cargos importantes que necesitaban de mi aprobación. Escuché un suspiro, imaginé que debía estar aliviado que no se tratara de que estuviera metido en algún apuro donde tuviera que necesitar de un abogado con urgencia. Nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos hasta que no aguanté más.

—La encontré, Garrett.

— _¿Es mujer? ¿Encontraste a la diseñadora? Eso está bien, ya tengo los contratos listos, solo habría que programarnos para firmar, y la firma de tu padre si necesitas cualquier documentación en nombre de Delec._ **—**Negué para mí mismo.

—Más que eso… encontré a Bella.

— _¿Bella?_ **—**Suspiré pasando mi mano libre por el cabello.

—Isabella Swan… Cullen. **—**Me corregí cerrando los ojos de frustración.

La línea quedó en silencio por lo que parecieron muchos minutos. Lo entendía, era una sorpresa de la cual no esperaba ser informado, menos después de mi insistencia y mal humor cuando se tocaba el tema. No es que no hubiera sido fácil encontrarla, se trataba solo del hecho que yo no lo había querido así. Había tomado una decisión hace unos años, aunque Garrett no había estado de acuerdo con ella, no obstante, me había respetado.

Hace varios años Garrett había insistido en confrontar a mi esposa para anular el matrimonio, de esa manera poder realizar mis negocios con todas las comodidades sin pensar en un futuro que no parecía venir. La idea era reunirme con ella y solucionar cualquier tema pendiente, tomar el divorcio. Más cuando nos enteramos todo lo que conllevaba nuestra unión marital… irónicamente, dos semanas luego de haber cumplido tres años de casados.

Pero yo me negué, no quería cruzarme con ella, por eso es que me había alejado de cualquier lugar donde ella pudiera aparecer. Y mucho menos molestarla, me había dejado y lo que menos quería era invadirla con mi presencia… Ella había tenido todo el derecho de irse, más, luego de mis estúpidas palabras que aún seguían gritando en mi cabeza, sin dejarme olvidar que posiblemente era el culpable de que ella hubiera corrido lejos de mí. Esas cinco palabras seguirían de por vida marcadas a fuego en mi mente: _"si te vas, no vuelvas"_.

Esos momentos seguían visibles y nítidos en mi mente, cada recuerdo, cada detalle que venía segundo a segundo para hacerme vivir un sufrimiento eterno.

.

.

_**(1)**__Podría haberme quedado más tiempo, sin embargo, las palabras de Felipe seguían en mi mente y no daría frutos si seguía trabajando. Necesitaba llegar al departamento y pedirle nuevamente una explicación a Bella. Esta vez era cierto, mi amigo lo había asegurado, lo había visto con sus propios ojos… Había visto cómo Bella se besaba con su compañero de trabajo y yo no podía permitir que eso quedara así, necesitaba que me diera una buena razón. Sabía que debía agradecerle a Felipe pero en ese momento no tenía cabeza para nada._

_Estacioné donde siempre, me fijé a mi alrededor, cerré los ojos e inspiré profundamente llenándome del aroma de Bella que estaba impregnado en el coche. No quería creer que todo lo que me habían contado fuera real, mi mujer no era así, lo sabía, pero mi inconsciente me decía que yo era el culpable de todo. Mis horas de trabajo, estudios y ella sola en casa._

_Sacudí con fuerza la cabeza, no podía llorar, antes de tomar cualquier decisión debía escuchar de su boca que todo lo que me contaban era verdad, necesitaba que fuera ella quien afirmara que me había sido infiel. Aunque en lo más hondo de mi alma quería que todo fuera mentira, una mala broma. Golpeé el volante con fuerza, necesitaba quitar la frustración, pero no podía dejar de pensar en Bella besando a otro hombre que no fuera yo. Bajé del Volvo azotando la puerta sin importarme si le había ocasionado algún daño, podía amar ese coche, no obstante, había algo más importante que ese trozo de metal._

_Subí las escaleras de dos en dos aún con esa imagen inventada en mi cabeza, figurando que el chico estaba en mi casa junto a mi esposa y ahora los sorprendería. Eso no podría soportarlo, jamás podría perdonarla si hacía una cosa así._

_La puerta se cerró de un estrépito luego de lanzarla sin importar nada. Fruncí el ceño, llegaba a mí un delicioso olor, tal vez le estaba cocinando a su amante… o tan solo tenía la esperanza que esa tarde llegara a comer con ella. Sacudí la cabeza y pasé la mano por el cabello. La vi de reojo salir de la terraza para recibirme, aunque yo no estaba en mis cabales para mirarla, y no quería hacer nada precipitado._

_Seguí inmediatamente a nuestro cuarto sin siquiera saludarla o mirar a lo menos, necesitaba concentrarme en lo que quería saber sin llegar a la violencia, menos con ella, eso sería algo que no podría perdonarme. Dejé mis cosas sobre la cama, di algunas vueltas por el cuarto respirando hondo y exhalando al mismo tiempo buscando las fuerzas para enfrentarla, aunque eso pudiera partirme el corazón._

_Cuando volví a la sala, me detuve frente a ella. Sus ojos me miraban asustada y no era eso lo que quería o a lo menos mi inconsciente, solo quería que sonriera y corriera a mis brazos, su expresión llamaba a la culpabilidad o solo al miedo… miedo a mí. Cerré puños con fuerza. Bella cerró los ojos instantáneamente, esperando lo que llegaba, esperando uno de mis gritos que se estaban haciendo rutinarios. Eso no debía ser así, lo sabía._

— _¿Por qué, nuevamente? __**—**__Pregunté._

— _¿Qué hice ahora? __**—**__preguntó Bella resignada, casi siempre era la misma pregunta._

— _¿Qué hacías con Antonio ayer? __**—**__Ella pasó sus manos por la frente intentando tranquilizarse mientras yo no podía mantenerme en mis cabales._

—_Me acompañó en la hora de almuerzo luego de que me dijeras que tú no podías, me vio deprimida y quiso alegrarme el día…_

—_Y tú inmediatamente corres a sus brazos. __**—**__Di dos pasos hacia ella aunque sabía que era una mala idea._

—_Solo fui cordial, ya lo hemos hablado, Edward._

—_Y aún no me entiendes. __**—**__Ya no podía controlarme, necesitaba la maldita verdad._

— _¡Tú tampoco me entiendes! ¿Qué más debo hacer para que te des cuenta que solo te amo a ti y por eso te busco? Porque quiero estar contigo. __**—**__Ese fue un balde de agua fría, sabía que la estaba dejando sola. _

—_Siempre me buscas cuando estoy ocupado… Debes entenderlo, Bella, este es nuestro futuro._

— _¿Nuestro? ¿Y si luego de que termines, sigues igual? ¿Tendré que soportarlo de por vida? No, Edward, no lo soportaré. __**—**__Se rio entre dientes, parecía que iba a hablar._

—_Así que te vas con el primer hombre que te diga palabras bonitas. __**—**__Ella negó intentando controlar las lágrimas… No, por favor._

—_No soportaré esto de nuevo… ¡Escúchame, Edward! ¡Escúchate lo que dices!_

—_Solo digo lo que veo. _

— _¿Qué me has visto? ¿Cuándo me has visto con Antonio? __**—**__Bajé la mirada estando al tanto que ella tenía razón… Jamás los había visto; tuve que decirle mi fuente de información._

—_Felipe los ha visto…_

— _¡Y tú le crees más a ese que a tu propia esposa! ¡Qué ironía!_

—_Él no me mentiría…_

— _¡Pues te equivocas! Ese chico está metiendo estupideces en tu cabeza y tú le crees… Él nos está separando, Edward… Y tú no te das cuenta._

—_No digas eso..._

— _¡Es la verdad!_

_Apreté los dedos contra mis manos dejando los nudillos cada vez más blancos, sabía que debía evitar estos cambios de humor, más estando cerca de Bella; sin embargo, este tema estaba matándome, necesitaba saber la verdad. Necesitaba salir de ahí, necesitaba controlarme lejos de ella para evitar cualquier accidente del cual me arrepintiera y ella terminara lejos de mí, eso no podría soportarlo. Necesitaba caminar y Bella lo sabía, aunque no parecía estar de acuerdo. _

—_No saldrás… __**—**__La miré sorprendido ante su decisión._

—_Sabes que lo hago por tu bien._

— _¡No quiero que lo hagas! ¡Dime lo que tengas que decir! ¡No te escondas!_

— _¿Quieres que te diga que eres una sinvergüenza por engañarme con un compañero de trabajo? ¿Eso quieres? __**—**__Solté sin más sabiendo que ya no podría controlarme… No quería hacerle daño__**—. **__¿Eso quieres? Intento que estés contenta, sé que debe ser difícil vivir conmigo, todo el tiempo que paso fuera, pero intento hacerlo bien._

—_Con joyas o flores, eso no se logra… Ni siquiera por la noche quieres hacer el amor conmigo. __**—**__Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas__**—. **__Estoy sola porque tú quieres eso… Te has olvidado que en casa te espera tu mujer, y dejas que los demás piensen por ti…_

—_No digas eso de Felipe._

— _¡Estoy harta de Felipe! ¡Tiene tu cabeza manipulada! ¡Ya ni siquiera me crees!_

— _¡Me has sido infiel, Bella!_

— _¡Eso es mentira!_

— _¡Es verdad! Hombre que te flirteé y tú caes… Como una cualquiera…_

_En dos pasos estaba cerca de mí y mi rostro recibía una bofetada, la miré sorprendido mientras tomaba mi mejilla que ardía con fuerza. No podía creer lo que había dicho. Estaba frustrado, estaba enojado y arrepentido por todo lo que había dicho; nunca había querido lastimarla y menos con palabras hirientes pero estaba furioso, no podía pensar con raciocinio. La vi tomar su bolso. Me asusté cuando siguió avanzando hacia la puerta… Así que era así como se sentía._

_La tomé con fuerza de su brazo, deteniéndola, me miró fríamente intentando que la soltara, pero no la dejaría ir así de fácil._

— _¿Qué haces?_

—_Saldré a tomar aire… ¿No te parece conocido? _

_Sus ojos brillaban al aguantar las lágrimas, logró soltarse de mi agarre caminando rápidamente hacia la puerta. Estaba desesperado, no podía permitir que me dejara y menos cuando por mi cabeza pasaban imágenes de ella yendo a encontrarse con ese tal Antonio, y él consolándola de tantas maneras. Solo pude actuar de una manera._

— _¡Si te vas, no vuelvas!_

_Ella solo cerró la puerta dejándome ahí._

_Estaba desesperado, quería salir por esa puerta, alcanzarla y tomarla de una vez, demostrarle que yo era su hombre y que no podría dejarme por nadie. Aunque mi orgullo decía otra cosa, no podía arrastrarme hacia ella, pronto volvería, igual como lo hacía yo cada vez que teníamos una discusión como esta. Fijé la vista hacia la cocina, pensé en tomarme algún trago pero no estaba de humor para esas cosas; volví al sillón y esperé._

_La esperé toda la noche despierto, la llamé a su celular pero lo había dejado en casa, no tenía cómo localizarla. No conseguía razonar con todo esto, no dormí en ningún momento, necesitaba hablar con ella, necesitaba que volviéramos a ser nosotros, más cuando por mi cabeza pasaban tantas escenas donde ella y otro hombre haciendo que cosa… Tenía el cabello revuelto de tanto tocármelo, necesitaba saber dónde estaba. _

_Pero lo más terrible luego de ir a recorrer las calles buscándola, yendo a su trabajo y nada, fue encontrar sobre la mesa del comedor su alianza y el anillo de compromiso, no podía creerlo._

_Esa maldita carta donde decía que no volvería como habían dicho mis palabras, me dejaba libre para hacer de mi vida lo que deseara más ahora que ella no estaría en ese camino; se alejaba para tomar el suyo propio esperando no volver a cruzarnos, ya que a ambos nos haría más daño del que nos habíamos hecho en este último tiempo. Mi mundo se destruyó, Bella me había dejado. La estaba perdiendo._

_Fueron días escondido en el departamento, la oscuridad era mi consuelo. Gritos que no eran audibles; todo destruido, muebles, loza, cualquier cosa que se cruzara por mi camino. Hasta que entendí que nada conseguía de esa manera, Bella no volvería. Me hundí en mis estudios, encontré mi camino, reconstrucción de interiores, algo que siempre me recordaría a la única mujer que me había amado de verdad._

_._

_._

—_Edward, ¿estás escuchándome?_ **—**Sacudí la cabeza intentando volver a la realidad, Garrett seguía al otro lado de la línea.

—Sí… estoy aquí.

— _¿Podrás hablar con ella?_ **—**Asentí consciente de que no podía verme.

—Tengo dos posibilidades.

Concentrándome en la conversación, le conté sobre la investigación que había hecho mi hermano y el pedido que le había encargado. Mientras revivía la conversación con Emmett, también recordaba cada momento que había pasado con Bella junto a mí y los agrios momentos que había saboreado ante su ausencia.

Me sugirió lo mismo que mi hermano, podía seguir con ambos proyectos dentro del régimen de Delec, pero uno de ellos a mi nombre mientras el otro seguía oculto bajo el nombre de la empresa sin descubrir quién era el verdadero propietario. Era una buena forma de saber cómo reaccionaría al enterarse que me encontraba cerca, así que optamos porque la casa de Los Angeles estuviera a mi nombre. Cualquier cosa, era un proyecto pequeño que no era indispensable de tener pronto como era el caso de Roma.

Garrett siguió su monólogo, comenzaría a redactar los documentos necesarios y todo trámite con respecto a las propiedades. Se lo agradecí mientras tomaba mi frente con mi mano libre y cerraba los ojos para concentrarme en todo lo que estaba pasando. Volví toda mi atención cuando habló de cualquier papel de divorcio que fuéramos a necesitar, más en mi caso, al escuchar mi silencio, no dijo nada más. Preguntó si consideraba creer necesitar algún otro trámite mientras estaba en la Gran Manzana, negué y le agradecí por su trabajo.

Cuando corté la llamada me sentía estresado, perdido, con demasiadas cosas sobre mí en tan pocos minutos, aunque no sabía que habían pasado horas, aún intentaba procesar toda la información. Estaba confundido, por mi cabeza pasaban dos opciones: mantenerme sentado en mi silla y seguir firmando y terminar de una vez, o cometía la mayor locura de todas al ir a DECORA y presentarme frente a mi esposa. Me tiré el cabello apoyando los codos en la mesa, no podía hacerlo, debía conservar lo último que me quedaba de orgullo y cordura.

.

…~…~…

.

Al parecer el nombre de Delec era de gran influencia en la Gran Manzana. Mi hermano había estado haciendo un buen trabajo. Solo bastó decir que era el presidente de esta gran empresa de arquitectura y construcción para que me atendieran a la brevedad; estaba verdaderamente sorprendido.

Había estado todo el día con los nervios a flor de piel, no había podido mantenerme sentado por más de cinco minutos, parecía gato encerrado. Mis manos sudaban, mi corazón estaba acelerado y estaba seguro que pestañaba más de lo necesario en un ser humano. Respiraba con dificultad a esas alturas, pero intentaba demostrar que seguía siendo el mismo hombre serio y neutro.

Le agradecía al chofer por haberse ofrecido a llevarme al edificio, aseguraba que no sería capaz de llegar por mis propios medios. El hombre me abrió la puerta dejándome frente a la entrada de DECORA, miré la fachada, muy bonita y llamativa, perfecta para ofrecer al área de grupo arquitectónico. Tal vez tendríamos posibilidad de obtener un convenio con ellos en un futuro.

En la recepción pregunté por Katrina Denali, la chica me miró de pies a cabeza antes de preguntar mi nombre. Cuando le dije quién era, fui dirigido de inmediato al sexto piso por la misma recepcionista quien parecía bastante nerviosa con mi presencia. Miraba de reojo por el pasillo luego de habernos bajado del ascensor, no sabía si ya estaba preparado para encontrarme con ella, tenía claro que sería inevitable, esa era la idea, pero aún no.

La recepcionista me dejó frente a un escritorio con una mujer al parecer de mi edad, de cabello y ojos castaños. Me observó con una sonrisa y sorpresa en sus ojos, estoy seguro que me sonrojé levemente, no me gustaba que me miraran de esa manera. Solo una chica no lo había hecho, sacudí la cabeza para luego saludar preguntando por la señora Denali. Se disculpó para llamar por interno y avisar de mi llegada. Me regaló una sonrisa informándome que la mujer me esperaba en su despacho, indicándome la única puerta del lugar. Le agradecí y luego ingresé.

Frente a mí una mujer alta, de cabello rubio que caía por su espalda liso como de peluquería, de ojos dorados penetrantes. Una belleza que para cualquier hombre sería despampanante pero no era mi caso, yo era más de lo… ¿convencional? No, solo había una belleza.

Nos regalamos una sonrisa cordial, ella me invitó a sentarme en un sofá pegado a la pared a un lado de su escritorio en medio de la habitación. Me desabroché la chaqueta mientras miraba discretamente hacia la puerta, esperando que en cualquier momento se fuera a abrir. Me concentré en Katrina regalándole otra sonrisa demostrando tranquilidad mientras tomaba asiento junto a ella.

—Debo admitir que no esperaba recibirlo en mi empresa, sé que ustedes tienen su propio grupo de diseñadores, grandes profesionales. **—**Asentí en forma de agradecimiento ante sus palabras.

—Este es un proyecto privado y no me gusta mezclar mis cosas en el trabajo. **—**La mujer asintió comprendiendo.

—Sí, lo comprendo, es una de nuestras reglas aquí, lo privado queda fuera de este edificio, solo estamos aquí por nuestra profesión.

—Además de ser una gran empresa de diseño, como me he enterado, también tienen a una de las mejores diseñadoras de interiores **—**comenté, ella sonrió con orgullo.

—Efectivamente, y estoy feliz de saber que seguirá entre mis líneas, la aprecio mucho, la he mandado a llamar para que nos acompañe. **—**Asentí pasando mi mano por el cabello.

Kate, como me pidió que la llamara, tomó la carpeta de mi propiedad en Los Angeles, la cual estaba a mi nombre, es decir, que no estaban al tanto de que la de Roma me pertenecía, eso estaba bien, Garrett había hecho bien su trabajo. Conversamos sobre la ubicación, las ideas que tenía para la ampliación que estaba a mano de mis trabajadores y la idea propia para el diseño. Anoté en mi mente preguntarle a Garrett quién sería el representante y contacto del proyecto extranjero, aunque imaginé que sería a su nombre como siempre.

De repente se escuchó movimiento fuera del despacho. Mi corazón se aceleró, más cuando Kate se levantó de un salto con una sonrisa para contestar el interfono antes de que su secretaria llamara. Me acomodé sobre el sofá, no sabía qué hacer, cómo reaccionar, cómo comportarme; pero no podía desaprovechar esta oportunidad para volver a verla… y solucionar todo, no debía olvidar esa parte.

Kate se quedó sentada frente a su escritorio, levantó sus brazos como gesto de bienvenida mirando con una sonrisa hacia la puerta que se abría, yo también miré.

Agitada, algo sorprendida, imaginé que sería a raíz de la imprevista llamada sorpresa de su jefa. Aunque nada importaba al ver que no había cambiado nada. Bueno, estaba más hermosa, eso sí, seguía siendo la misma mujer de cabello castaño y ojos marrones que me hacían olvidar la realidad. Llevaba un _sweater_ blando de cuello caído que llegaba hacia el nacimiento de sus muslos donde se veían unas calzas negras y botas cafés, algo sencillo pero que la caracterizaba, aún seguía con su estilo que me había cautivado.

Bella no se había fijado en mi presencia, siendo que yo la sentía más cerca que nunca, ella también debería sentirlo, no podía ser que todo se haya perdido, aún tenía esperanzas. Katrina rápidamente señaló el sofá donde me encontraba antes de que Bella tomara asiento frente al escritorio. Se quedó en su lugar mirándome fijamente pero con asombro, no solo porque yo estuviera ahí, sino por todos los cambios; este que está aquí sentado, no era el mismo Edward que disfrutaba de lo sencillo, este era el presidente de una gran empresa y debía comportarme como tal. Kate nos distrajo de nuestro reencuentro.

—Bella, te presento a Edward Cullen… uno de nuestros futuros clientes.

La miré con una sonrisa, no podía creer que estuviera frente a ella nuevamente, me sentía orgulloso de mi suerte, era como si luego de años de búsqueda, hubiera encontrado el tesoro. Bella no parecía muy contenta ante este encuentro aunque no podía quitarme la mirada de encima, como la primera vez, ambos hipnotizados uno con el otro. Pude ver en sus ojos miedo, algo no debía ir bien, tal vez nadie supiera de su pasado en ese lugar, nadie conocía su apellido de casada… Tenía sentido.

Escuché cómo Kate hablaba sobre el proyecto, sobre mis ideas y mí llamado sorpresa para ver la empresa y a la diseñadora que tomaría mi propiedad. Pero Bella no escuchaba nada de lo que ella decía, seguía atenta a mí como yo lo estaba con ella; sin embargo, intentaba disimularlo delante de Katrina. Finalmente corrí la mirada para sonreír ante las últimas palabras de la mujer en señal de que estaba escuchando cada una de sus palabras. Al parecer mi esposa también despertó, sacudió la cabeza. Me reí entre dientes al notar que ella buscaba fervientemente no volver a cruzar la mirada conmigo.

—… Así que ha aprovechado de pasar por DECORA para ver con sus propios ojos a la gran diseñadora que podría tomar la modificación de…

— ¿Qué? **—**Bella miró desorientada al no saber para donde se dirigía la conversación, me reí nuevamente, sabía que eso podría fastidiarla.

—Creo que hemos perdido el hilo de la conversación **—**comenté. Kate se rio junto a mí, mi esposa cerró los ojos ante la frustración, aseguraba que deseaba mirarme para reprenderme, pero no quería caer nuevamente en esa hipnosis.

—Bella, Edward ha aprovechado su viaje a su casa en Los Angeles, y ha querido venir para conocer al diseñador que estaría a cargo de… **—**prosiguió Katrina, pero Bella la interrumpió sorprendida. Bien, aún no estaba enterada de quién era el dueño de esa propiedad en específico.

— ¿El señor es el dueño de la casa de Los Angeles que me mostraste?

—Sí, ¿hay algún problema?… Puedo volver más tarde **—**dije, ella bufó e interrumpió a Kate antes de que hablara.

—Kate, lo siento… tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, cuando puedas hablaremos con tranquilidad… debo ver los… proyectos que me entregaste… y así elegir al diseñador más capacitado. **—**Kate abrió los ojos mirándola con emoción, no entendí qué pasaba.

—Eso quiere decir… **—**Bella hizo un gesto para que Kate callara y sonriera, fruncí levemente el ceño.

—Bien, si me disculpan. **—**Terminó Bella antes de girarse para retirarse.

Pero yo fui más rápido, me puse de pie y estiré el brazo para detenerla. Le ofrecí mi mano para despedirme, como un gesto profesional, pero donde ella lo entendería de otra manera. Me quedó mirando sin moverse, buscaba esquivar la mirada aunque yo no dejaba de contemplarla, estaba absorto. Para no quedar mal ante la dueña de DECORA me miró regalándome una sonrisa cordial y salió corriendo del despacho. Suspiré.

Katrina intentó disculparme de la chica aunque yo no le di importancia agradeciéndole el recibimiento, pero ahora debía volver al trabajo. Quedamos en tener noticias de ambos a la brevedad, ella hablaría personalmente con Bella y luego se comunicaría conmigo para informarme cómo habían quedado las cosas.

Luego de subir al coche tomé rápidamente mi móvil, marqué el número de celular de Garrett para informarle mi reunión con Katrina Denali. Le expliqué el encuentro y la posibilidad de que Bella relevara del proyecto en Los Angeles, pero aún teníamos la posibilidad de que aceptara el de Roma.

—Pasaré por Los Angeles cuando hayan confirmado a la diseñadora… debes hacer lo posible porque Isabella tome el otro, estaré esperándola ahí **—**comenté decidido.

—Haré todo lo que esté en mis manos, ¿volverás a Venecia? **—**preguntó Garrett.

—No, seguiré aquí hasta solucionar todo, pasaré donde mis padres hasta saber quién se ha quedado con los proyectos y luego iré directo a Roma, me alojaré en el hotel y aprovecharé de ver los avances de la casa… nos vemos ahí.

—Está bien, ten cuidado amigo. **—**Sonreí.

—Como siempre.

.

…~…~…

.

El coche se detuvo, abrí la puerta y le tendí la mano para ayudarla a bajar. La calidez de su toque me estremeció, llevándome de calor, más cuando su sonrisa brilló por unos segundos antes de descubrir que se trataba de mí. Sin poder evitarlo, le sonreí de lado.

Buenos días, señorita Swan… O debería decir señora Cullen.

Esta era mi mujer, tenía un largo juego por delante, y solo habían dos finales: ella aceptaba el divorcio hasta el final dejando que toda nuestra historia quedara finiquitada o; yo lograba conquistarla, que ella volviera a mis brazos, y volviera a ser mi esposa. El juego comenzaba.

…...

.

.

* * *

**¡HOLA A TODOS!**

Lo que algunos estaban esperando… el lado B, Edward y su mente compleja.

Ahora si está todo dicho, saben porque Edward ha tomado cada decisión y como es que llego a encontrarse con Bella. ¿Ahora qué vendrá?

Ambos se confesaron, ¿vendrá el amor? ¿Todo estará arreglado?

Bien, para saber eso, debo seguir escribiendo, solo prometo un viaje por la ciudad del amor en compañía de estos dos enamorados.

Gracias a _**vale. Potter, gis1416 (I love Edward), Aries al, EDLFG12345, jupy, atenaschan, Micky67, abigailg38, Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen, NataliElena, Richy08, LauraECS, Ayin, RALK, , riu-123, memita, anonimo**_, y todos los lectores silenciosos.

Espero que la historia siga siendo de su agrado, muchas gracias por acompañarme capitulo a capítulo, un beso y nos vemos lo más pronto posible.


	20. Capítulo 20: Ciudad de amor (parte 1)

_**Capítulo beteado por Marta Salazar, Beta FFAD **__(www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction)_

* * *

_**Pasaba por aquí… y empecé a leer**_(BLOG: Imágenes, personajes y música) ( pasabaporaquiyempece . blogspot . com)

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo 20: Ciudad de amor (parte 1)**

**.**

**.**

Abrí los ojos desorientada, aunque tuve que volver a cerrarlos al cegarme con la fuerte luz que entraba en la habitación. Estiré la mano, sobresaltada me volteé para darme cuenta que estaba sola en la cama. Fruncí el ceño, el lugar estaba helado, hace tiempo que estaba vacío.

Busqué a mi alrededor hasta que di con la camiseta que Edward había ocupado el día anterior, me la puse rápidamente y salté de la cama para salir del cuarto en busca de mi esposo.

Por las mañanas, Edward nunca se iba sin antes despedirse, aunque yo luego volviera a dormir. Tomábamos desayuno juntos, uno que otro beso y luego debía irse al trabajo, no sin antes repetirme una y otra vez que podía utilizar el Volvo o salir a conocer pero sin moverme de la isla. En seguida, por lo general, me daba un baño, tomaba mi portátil y subía a la azotea para seguir trabajando. A eso de las once de la mañana bajaba para saludar a Elisa.

Estaba sorprendida de que mi marido se hubiera ido sin despedirse, o yo estaba muy dormida como para recordar sus últimos besos y la puerta cerrarse. Pero el alivio volvió cuando lo vi en la cocina preparando la bandeja. Levantó la vista y sonrió al verme, sus ojos se oscurecieron de un momento a otro. En un segundo estaba entre sus brazos, esos labios que me enloquecían sobre los míos, inmediatamente me olvidé de pensar.

De un movimiento colocó mis piernas a su alrededor llevándome por el pasillo hacia el dormitorio dejándome caer con delicadeza en la cama. Sus ojos eran llamas verdes, rebosaban de deseo y era por mí; sonreí de pura satisfacción.

Edward llevaba su traje puesto pero eso no impidió que me apoderara de su corbata para quitársela de un jalón y quedara en algún lugar del suelo, luego siguió su chaqueta y el cinturón. Su camiseta también se perdió cuando me la quitó de una sola vez sin preámbulos. Estuve a punto de arrancar cada botón de la camisa si no fuera porque Edward me miró con advertencia, se incorporó desabrochando los dos primeros y finalmente quitársela por la cabeza. Sus pantalones y bóxers tuvieron el mismo destino que el resto de nuestra ropa.

Pequeños mordiscos quedaban en mi cuello bajando hasta mis pechos, su boca se apoderó de un pezón haciéndome gritar del deseo. Sus manos tomaron las mías llevándolas sobre mi cabeza mientras él seguía en su juego de chupar y morder. No podía dejar de gemir, de suplicar que me soltara y entrara de una vez en mí, quería sentirlo; sin embargo, su juego quería terminar en venganza.

Por fin sus labios volvieron a los míos mientras dejaba mis manos sobre su cabello y las suyas seguían recorriendo mi cuerpo con desesperación hasta llegar a mi centro, invadiéndolo con dos de sus dedos. Entre besos jadeé e impulsé las caderas para mayor sensación. Mi amante me estaba volviendo loca, necesitaba sentirlo ya y le rogué porque cumpliera mis deseos. No obstante, solo una mirada suya y sus hábiles dedos hicieron que llegara a un exquisito orgasmo.

Edward dejó escapar un suspiro de satisfacción mientras sacaba los dedos de mi interior. Abrí los ojos aún con secuelas de las grandes corrientes azotando mi cuerpo, pero mi esposo no me dejó respirar cuando ya volvía a besarme separándome las piernas y adentrándose en mí.

Movimientos rápidos y profundos; mis manos se aferraban a su espalda, mis uñas aferradas a su piel lograban que Edward gruñera de gusto. Mis gemidos que no logré apaciguar y podía asegurar que todos en el edificio me escuchaban pero no me importaba, solo quería sentir a mi hombre. Sentí mi vientre contraerse, las súplicas de mi esposo porque acabara en otro orgasmo, sus deseos susurrados en mi oído que me llegaron a un segundo arranque de electricidad junto con el orgasmo de mi acompañante.

Nos dejamos caer de espalda buscando acompasar la respiración. Edward tenía uno de sus brazos bajo mi cuello acariciando mi hombro. Sentí vibraciones, fruncí el ceño y lo miré. Estaba riéndose, me incorporé y pregunté qué ocurría.

—Estaba listo para ir al trabajo y tú vienes con mi camiseta y arruinas todo.

— ¡¿Lo arruino?! **—**pregunté intentando parecer enojada. Él sonrió.

—Espero que mi traje y la camisa estén en buenas condiciones, no tengo tiempo para buscar qué ponerme.

—Oh, sal de aquí hombre desgraciado.

Con manos y piernas intenté botarlo de la cama, no me importaba que estuviera desnudo y que la caída pudiera dañarlo, no podía decir que su ropa era más importante que yo. Aunque su risa me contagió mientras intentaba aferrarse a mi pierna para no caer y llevarme hacia él. Ambos terminamos entre risas besándonos y Edward disculpándose por sus modales. Igualmente lo obligué a salir para que se vistiera mientras yo terminaba de preparar el desayuno.

A la misma hora de siempre, estaba listo en la puerta regalándome un beso y la misma frase de siempre: "puedes usar el Volvo o salir a conocer pero sin moverte de la isla, por favor". Asentí robándole un último beso y cerrando luego de verlo desaparecer por la escalera.

Con una gran sonrisa en el rostro corrí al baño. Tomé una ducha rápida, frente al espejo del baño me maquillé con un azul eléctrico, estaba de ánimos, como una niña pequeña que juega a maquillarse. Sonreí al ver lo marcado de mis ojos.

Opté por un vestido del mismo color de mis ojos con un encaje en el escote de color blanco. Tenía una tela de puntilla que caía en la superficie y que llegaba unos centímetros sobre la rodilla. Me miré por todos lados, satisfecha fui en busca de mi portátil para seguir con el trabajo.

Me detuve en el _living_, a través de las cortinas blancas entraban rayos de sol, era un día hermoso en Venecia. Decidí quedarme trabajando en la mesa del comedor, dejé todos los papeles sobre esta y fui hacia las ventanas. Abrí de par en par las cortinas exponiendo ante mí la maravillosa vista. También abrí la ventana y las puertas de vidrio que daba a una pequeña terraza frente al Gran Canal. Tomé aire profundamente y sonreí, podía acostumbrarme a esto.

No estuve mucho tiempo concentrada cuando Elisa llegó. Me miró sorprendida de verme instalada en la sala, aún así me regaló una sonrisa.

—_Buon giorno signora_.**(1)**

—_Buon giorno Elisa. Come stai?**(**_**2)**

—_Bene grazie, inizierò con il mio lavoro.**(**_**3)**

Gracias a las pequeñas conversaciones con la mujer, había aprendido algunas palabras en italiano, aunque ella seguía en su mundo, saludar, ordenar la casa, cocinar y esperar a que el señor llegara para escuchar alguna indicación extra para el día siguiente. Pero no importaba, llevaba cuatro días con ella y me estaba acostumbrando a su modo de ser.

Así habían sido los días desde que habíamos llegado, sin contar el día de confesiones. Yo pasaba la mañana frente a la pantalla hasta que Edward llegaba, esperábamos a que Elisa avisara que estaba listo para comer, en seguida tomábamos una botella de agua y comenzaban las caminatas. Todos los días un lugar distinto y uno más hermoso que el otro.

El viernes y sábado habíamos dejado los pies en las calles de Venecia. La primera visita fue al _Ponte dei Pugni_, uno de los puentes más famosos en Venecia. Según Edward no era el más bonito ni el más grande; sin embargo, es donde se enfrentaron durante años las bandas rivales, los Nicolotti y los Castellani a _"puñetazos"_, o en italiano, _"pugni"_ que significa puños. La tradición era que los ganadores tiraban a sus oponentes al canal, ya que en esa época el puente no tenía barandilla. Ahora se podía apreciar las marcas en el suelo del puente donde se colocaban los rivales, donde por supuesto nos hicimos algunas fotografías.

La _Basílica de Santa María Gloriosa dei Frari_, en mi opinión, una de las basílicas más hermosas que había conocido. Edward como siempre, conocía toda la historia del lugar. Es una de las iglesias más grandes de Venecia, lo primero que llama a atención era el gran cuadro de _"La Asunción"_ de Tiziano, que se encontraba en el altar mayor rodeado por vidrieras. Sin embargo, quedé maravillada con los mausoleos de Antonio Canova y de Tiziano, una exquisita infraestructura de la época.

No obstante, la mejor experiencia fue el viaje en tren desde la _Estación de Santa Lucía_, una de las formas más fáciles de moverse hacia otras ciudades como Roma y Florencia. Edward me comentó que por lo general, él utilizaba el tren cuando necesitaba ir a Roma, ya que era más rápido que en coche, a lo menos que fuera a quedarse por más días en la capital.

En esa ocasión nos trasladamos a _Mestre_, una localidad que pertenece a Venecia, pero que está situada en tierra firme, frente a la isla. Es tomada como el centro de la ciudad, un lugar completamente distinto por donde tomar un paseo o hacer negocios con los del continente. Edward hacía varios de sus negocios en esta ciudad ya que era un punto medio para reunirse, aunque ahora que estaba pensando en cambiar la dirección de la sede, eso podría cambiar drásticamente.

El domingo habíamos andado por el sector, no nos habíamos alejado de la casa; fuimos a un pequeño mercado que se colocaba ese día a unas cuadras del edificio. Luego habíamos ido a comer fuera y la tarde la habíamos pasado sentados en la azotea mirando a quienes navegaban por el Gran Canal y hablando de cualquier cosa.

Imaginaba que para hoy, teníamos alguna otra salida. Edward se había destacado en su destreza como guía turístico, así que me dejaba llevar a donde él quisiera. Volví a concentrarme en mi correo y me llevé una gran sorpresa ante uno de ellos, lo había olvidado completamente, aunque últimamente estaba dejando de lado todo lo que no tuviera que ver con Edward Cullen.

Me sorprendí cuando escuché la puerta de entrada, estaba inmersa en uno de los proyectos y había olvidado la hora. Edward me dejó un beso en la coronilla para luego seguir hacia el interior. No pude evitar una sonrisa; tan distinto a Barcelona. Elisa apareció rápidamente hacia la cocina, eso significaba que debía moverme rápidamente antes de recibir una de sus miradas asesinas.

Volví a encontrarme con Edward en el dormitorio, estaba cambiándose el traje por unos _jeans_ y una polera de _piqué_. Dejé todas mis cosas sobre la cama y fui a su encuentro entre sus brazos, me preguntó si tenía algún lugar que quería conocer pero negué con una sonrisa.

—No, esta vez nos quedaremos en casa. **—**Edward levantó una ceja.

— ¿Y eso por qué?

—Tenemos trabajo **—**contesté con una sonrisa cómplice, él frunció el ceño.

— ¿Ha ocurrido algo en Roma? **—**Le dejé un rápido beso para tranquilizarlo.

—No, nada de eso, es otro tipo… de trabajo, ya lo verás.

Rápidamente salí de la habitación hacia el comedor donde Elisa ya tenía todo preparado. Comimos en silencio hasta que empecé a cuestionar a mi esposo. Quería que me llevara a Delec, pero insistía en que estaba de vacaciones y no debía ir a una oficina. Debía buscar una forma de convencerlo, estaba muy interesada en su proyecto, todo lo de restauración, conservación y remodelación.

A las cuatro, puntual como siempre, Elisa se despidió de nosotros. Ambos estábamos sentados en el sofá, Edward tras mío mirando los detalles de la última revisión de Zafrina sobre la mansión de Los Angeles. Mi esposo le dijo algunas palabras en italiano, ella asintió, nos dio las buenas tardes y se fue.

Sin decir nada, me di la vuelta apoyándome en el lado contrario quedando frente a frente. Edward se extrañó pero le pedí que se quedara en su lugar. Abrí mi correo y comencé a leer el _mail_ que había visto esta mañana.

"_Queridos Edward y Bella: Espero que su viaje esté teniendo los resultados que tenían en mente. Les adjunto una ficha con preguntas para seguir con nuestra terapia como habíamos acordado. Me gustaría que redactaran sus respuestas y me las enviaran por escrito y yo tener una idea de lo que han conversado como también adjuntarlas al informe que me están pidiendo en el Juzgado de Familia. Les deseo los mejores días, un abrazo"_ Miré a Edward esperando una reacción, sonrió de lado.

—Así que éste es el trabajo **—**asentí**—.** Bien, comencemos.

Descargué el archivo que venía en el correo, lo abrí, también busqué una página de Word donde escribir nuestras respuestas y comencé con la primera pregunta.

"_Dentro de una relación de pareja, se ha encontrado que la amistad es una de las características más importantes de una relación de pareja estable y satisfactoria. El siguiente cuestionario apunta a enterarse cuánto conocemos a nuestra pareja y su mundo interior:"_

1. "_Conozco cuáles son los momentos estresantes que mi pareja tiene que enfrentar."_

—Hasta la última vez que te vi, si hay algo que no funciona dentro de un proyecto y debes hacer cambios de urgencia… ese es un momento estresante. **—**Le sonreí, se había percatado de eso**—.** Y me imagino que ser socia de DECORA debe ser estresante. **—**Me reí.

—Sí, no te imaginas cuánto. **—**Transcribí su respuesta, luego fue mi turno**—.** Tu momento estresante es cuando debes hablar con Emmett sobre cambiar la sede europea.

Edward echó la cabeza para atrás y suspiró. Me reí, lo empujé con el pie para que volviera a sentarse correctamente y siguiéramos con las preguntas. Él tomó mis pies entre sus piernas y empezó a masajearlos, no pude evitar un gemido de deleite. Me regaló una sonrisa y luego apuntó el portátil para que siguiera.

2. "_Conozco los nombres de las personas que han irritado a mi pareja en el último tiempo."_

—Emmett **—**contesté inmediatamente, ambos nos reímos.

—Sí, creo que sí… pero no sé el tuyo. **—**Nos miramos fijamente hasta que Edward desvió la vista**—.** Pero si puedo decir quién lo hizo hace cinco años. **—**Sí, claro que sabía quién me había irritado y todo se había quebrado por su culpa, sacudí la cabeza y seguí.

3. "_Puedo listar los parientes con quienes mi pareja y la relación que tiene con cada uno de ellos."_

—Yo comienzo **—**sentenció Edward, lo miré atentamente**—**, Tu padre, Charlie, eres su hija consentida, es sobre protector y aunque no lo diga, está en contra de nuestra relación. **—**Levanté una ceja para demostrar que estaba en contra aunque tenía la razón**—**; Renée, tu madre, una mujer encantadora que ha sabido llevar una familia y su trabajo y no descuidar ninguna de ellas; y Jasper, tu hermano mayor, sobre protector como tu padre, pero es un pilar fundamental en tu vida… aunque digas lo contrario, no soportarías tenerlo lejos. **—**Lo miré asombrada y llena de amor, recordaba exactamente las mismas palabras con las que yo había descrito a mi familia cuando nos conocimos**—.** Te toca **—**susurró.

—Carlisle, tu doctor personal por las miles de caídas que tuviste en tu niñez. **—**Se rio entre dientes ante mi comentario**—**; Esme, una madre cariñosa, llena de bondad… Sigo diciendo que eres el favorito ante sus ojos.

—No se lo comentes a Emmett **—**sentenció Edward mirándome con advertencia y con una sonrisa escondida.

—Y Emmett, el hermano mayor, demandante, pero que moriría por ti. **—**Lo vi sonrojarse, busqué la siguiente pregunta.

Seguimos toda la tarde con las nueve preguntas más que nos había enviado la terapeuta. Con algunas nos reíamos sin parar, con otras yo no podía mirarlo de la vergüenza: preguntas de sexo, sensualidad, como cuál era la posición que más le gustaba a la pareja.

Cuando terminé de escribir, a Edward le dio por leerlas en voz alta, intenté escapar; sin embargo, sus brazos me lo impidieron, así que estuvimos una hora más escuchando nuestras respuestas. Finalmente lo envié y dimos por terminado nuestro trabajo. Rápidamente me ofrecí para cocinar algo antes de que Edward decretara que fuéramos a algún restaurante cerca de la casa.

Como todos los días anteriores, Edward, antes de irse, se despidió de un largo beso prometiendo volver temprano. Yo seguí adelantando mi trabajo, esa mañana tenía una videoconferencia con uno de nuestros socios arquitectos para la construcción de una red de edificios en New York. Kate me había pedido que fuera yo quien llevara el proyecto, así me sería más fácil designar a los mejores diseñadores de nuestra empresa, ya lo anterior considerando que yo no estaría disponible.

A eso de las dos de la tarde, Edward llamó informando que tenía un contratiempo en la oficina por lo que no llegaría a almorzar. Elisa me sirvió unas exquisitas pastas mostrándome que quedaría para la noche, le agradecí.

Edward llegó quince minutos después de que Elisa se había retirado, venía muy cansado. Me preguntó si perdonaba un día de turismo debido a lo tarde que había llegado y lo que significaba seguir caminando. Yo no había tenido problema, un momento de paz y tranquilidad en casa era excelente, además él necesitaba de una siesta. Me agradeció con un beso en la frente y fue al cuarto. Sin embargo, esa no era la verdad, Edward solo había estado esperando el atardecer.

Recién me había sentado a leer un rato en el _living_ cuando apareció atractivamente vestido. Lo contemplé por varios minutos antes de reaccionar, llevaba unos _jeans_ negros junto con una polera y chaqueta negra. Bajo la primera se podía ver una camiseta blanca que se apreciaba debido a los botones desabrochados de la polera dándole un toque a todo el negro. Su cabello despeinado como siempre y una hermosa sonrisa. Me dio quince minutos para vestirme, ya que teníamos una reservación.

En diez minutos me había puesto lo más lindo que había traído, o a mi parecer. Unos pantalones blancos y una blusa vaporosa con algunos volados en la parte inferior. El estampado era con flores grandes bajo un color invierno. Me coloqué un colgante y unos pendientes de perla que había comprado en una de nuestras salidas y me puse unos tacones que había traído para el trabajo que combinaban perfecto para este pretexto.

Después de alagar mi buen gusto para vestirme y preguntar si estaba correctamente para no desentonar, me tomó de la mano y salimos a tomar las pequeñas calles de Santa Croce. Nos acercamos hacia el Gran Canal, lo rodeamos cruzando algunos puentes hasta que llegamos a uno de los paraderos de _vaporettos_.

Los hombres, por lo general, intentan impresionar a las mujeres con joyas, flores o autos deportivos para que ellas se crean la persona más importante en el mundo. Pero algo muy distinto es que a pocas cuadras de casa te esté esperando una _góndola_ para llevarte a dar un paseo por los canales de Venecia.

En nuestros paseos ya habíamos navegado por los canales, siempre tomábamos los _vaporettos_ para cruzar de una orilla a otra cuando no teníamos un puente cerca; sin embargo, jamás habíamos subido a una góndola, una de las atracciones más románticas de la ciudad. Y más si te llevan a pasear por el _Gran Canal de Venecia_. Nos subimos con cuidado, el gondolero nos dio la bienvenida y sin más emprendimos el camino. (Nota: si un hombre quiere conquistar a una chica, debe dar este paseo. Recomendación, al atardecer.)

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos en silencio donde solo se escuchaba el movimiento de la gente, el agua dándonos paso y los murmullos del gondolero al cantar una canción. Edward a mi lado parecía relajado, disfrutando el viaje, confiado, olvidando su papel de guía por lo que se rio cuando le pregunté sobre el lugar. Me comentó que este viaje lo había hecho solo dos veces, una con sus padres y la primera vez que había pisado Venecia. Había pasado todo el día sobre la embarcación, le había pedido al hombre que lo paseara por cada canal de la isla sin importar el precio. Finalmente, el gondolero le había dado una visita guiada por el Gran Canal y se habían convertido en amigos. No le había cobrado, solo le había hecho prometer que no lo olvidaría si decidía quedarse en la ciudad, y así había sido. Miré al gondolero quien sonreía al escuchar el relato, él era ese hombre.

—Podríamos dejar que Giuseppe nos contara las maravillas del lugar **—**comentó Edward.

— ¿Habla inglés? **—**Pregunté, mi esposo miró al hombre con una sonrisa.

—_Perché non risponde alla signora?**(**_**4)** **—**Me maravillaba cuando Edward hablaba en italiano.

—_Si conosce la storia perfettamente.**(**_**5)** **—**Edward se rio mientras negaba.

Al parecer, a Giuseppe no le gustaba reconocer que sabía inglés, así que mi esposo terminó por ser quien retomara su papel de guía y nos remontara en la historia. Uno de los lugares más característicos de Venecia, no solo por el hecho de ser el canal principal y el que la dividía en dos, sino por ser una de las características de la zona, estábamos rodeados de preciosos canales.

Cuatro kilómetros de longitud que atravesaban gran parte de Venecia, era una de las formas más fáciles de moverse y expedita gracias al movimiento de _vaporettos_ y _traghettos_, una embarcación parecida a una canoa y una góndola.

Pero también se podía caminar por el Gran Canal cruzando a pie por alguno de los cuatro puentes: _Ponte dell'accademia, __Ponte degli Scalzi__, Ponte della costituzione, y Ponte di Rialto_. Este último era donde se encontraba cerca la oficina de Edward y la cual quería conocer, sería una buena razón para andar cerca de la gran Empresa de Arquitectura y Construcción Delec.

Nos detuvimos en una de las paradas para bajar frente a los pequeños puertos o paradas que tenía toda la ciudad. No entendí qué hablaron entre Edward y Giuseppe, ante lo que este último asintió para luego quitarse el sombrero, saludarme y volver al canal. Nosotros nos metimos por las angostas calles, mi marido me llevaba de la mano para no perderme mientras entrábamos a otra calle.

Finalmente llegamos a un callejón, Edward me aproximó más a su cuerpo tomándome por la cintura y regalándome una hermosa sonrisa. Nos dirigió hacia un pequeño local llamado _"Pizzeria all' Anfora"_, habían tres mesas fuera con mantel amarillo y en la vidriera se veían unos cuantos vinos. Lo miré intrigada a lo que sonrió todavía más, mostrando sus dientes perfectos.

—Aquí se preparan las mejores pizzas de Venecia, ya me entenderás.

Bien, si tenías alguna duda del lugar con solo mirar la fachada, el interior te dejaba con asombro, ojos abiertos de par en par y la boca abierta… _¡Todo es amarillo!_... Sí, conciencia, todo es amarillo… ¡_Es completamente amarillo! ¿En qué diablos está pensando tu esposo?_... No lo sé. Paredes, manteles, techo, luces, algunos adornos… _Creo que solo falta el piso y las sillas_… Sí, ya lo entendí, conciencia… _¡Es que esto es impresionante!_... Tenía suerte de que mi rostro no reflejara lo que mi conciencia decía.

Un hombre con una polera azul marino… _Es relajante saber que no ocupa amarillo_… ¿Puedes callarte?... _¿No me extrañabas?_... No, créeme que no. Nos saludó y nos guió hacia una mesa para dos, nos entregó la carta y se retiró. Edward notó cierta incomodidad de mi parte por lo que tomó mi mano sonriendo.

—Sí, lo sé, demasiado amarillo, pero se te olvidará cuando pruebes la mano del chef.

—Eso espero **—**murmuré.

La especialidad del restaurant eran pizzas y ensaladas, solo se encontraba esos platos en la carta; sin embargo, si veíamos el lugar, pequeño y escondido, debían destacar por sus propiedades. El hombre se volvió a acercar, Edward pidió dos copas de vino, yo pedí la pizza _Ricotta spinaci**(**_**6)** y él pidió la _All'Anfora**(**_**7)**. Le agradeció al hombre, me miró y tomó nuestras manos entrelazadas.

—Pensé que esto jamás sucedería **—**dijo en voz baja, lo miré.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Esto, tenerte aquí, en Venecia… Felices. **—**Apreté sus manos logrando que me mirara, sonreí.

—Pero estamos aquí **—**dije, Edward asintió.

Estuvimos conversando mientras esperábamos, insistí en que me llevara con él a Delec, quería conocerlo. Justifiqué la visita con la ida al _Ponte di Rialto_ lo que causó que riera diciendo que él podría ir a trabajar y luego almorzar en casa antes de volver a San Polo para visitar el puente.

Las pizzas se veían deliciosas, en especial la de Edward, aunque tenía demasiados ingredientes, pero cada uno hacia la perfección cuando me dio a probar un trozo. Ahora entendía por qué podían llegar a llamarse las mejores pizzas de Venecia; estaban exquisitas.

No hablamos durante la comida, yo no podía dejar de comer por lo buenas que estaban y el hambre que tenía. Nos intercambiamos unos pedazos para probar ambas, nos reíamos al darnos cuenta cómo estábamos comiendo, parecía como si lleváramos días sin comer, pero era impresionante lo sabrosas que estaban. Cuando nos fueron a retirar, Edward se encargó de pedir el postre, me explicó que era el postre tradicional de Italia. Me encogí de hombros regalándole una sonrisa, confiaba en que sería tan bueno como la pizza.

Nos llegó a la mesa, un gran plato con una especie de flan blanco con lo que parecía salsa de frutilla. La presentación era hermosa y se veía rico. Edward me dijo que se llamaba _Panna cotta_, un budín de crema que podía llevar salsa de frambuesa, como en este caso, o caramelo. Me entregó una cuchara invitándome a probar. No pude evitar gemir, sí, era delicioso, algo tan común, pero de una textura perfecta.

El postre terminamos compartiéndolo dándonos en la boca uno al otro acompañado del excelente vino. Edward pagó la cuenta y agradeció por todo, por lo que entendí, el hombre nos invitaba para cuando quisiéramos volver. Si me quedaba por aquí, claro que haría que Edward me trajera de nuevo… _¿Ya estás pensando en volver? Eso quiere decir que piensas vivir aquí_… Yo no he dicho eso… _Eso es lo que entendí yo_… Pensé que el corazón estaba trabajando y tú estabas de vacaciones… _Estás razonando, ese es mi trabajo_. Negué para mis adentros mientras tomaba la mano de mi esposo para salir nuevamente hacia los canales.

Esta vez tomando un _vaporetto_ debido a la hora, ir en góndola era peligroso, no obstante, prometió que daríamos otra vuelta por lo que restaba de la ciudad, él deseaba mostrármela para conocerla a fondo, simplemente era necesario de llamar a Giuseppe.

Todo el camino Edward me llevó entre sus brazos para no enfriarme ya que íbamos al aire libre, de esa manera se podía disfrutar mejor de la maravillosa la vista nocturna. La ciudad del amor bajo las estrellas, un ambiente lleno de perfección, de historia, maravillas que siempre mantendría en mi corazón. Me recosté sobre el pecho de mi esposo sin dejar de sonreír sintiendo de vez en cuando pequeños roces de sus labios sobre mi cabello.

Cuando llegamos cerca de casa, me ayudó a bajar y caminamos bajo los faros encendidos en cada puerta de una casa, tomados de la cintura. Yo lo llevaba abrazado con ambas manos. No me soltó cuando abrió la reja de entrada, subimos en silencio, abrió la puerta del departamento y solo bastó juntar para que se apoderara de mis labios.

Sin dejar de besarnos nos dirigimos hacia el cuarto, entre risas fuimos despojándonos de algunas prendas hasta que me separé bruscamente. Me miró confundido y con el ceño levemente fruncido, sonreí con complicidad.

—Mañana me llevarás a Delec. **—**Hizo una mueca.

—No vamos a hablar de eso en este momento. **—**Negué sin dejar de sonreír.

—Claro que hablaremos… di que sí y no molestaré más, solo quiero conocer dónde trabaja mi marido.

—Bella, puedo traerte fotos, te aburrirás. **—**Negué rápidamente aferrándome a su camiseta, Edward gimió.

—Si mañana me llevas contigo, prometo darte el mejor sexo del mundo **—**dije provocando una carcajada de su parte.

—Yo no quiero tener sexo contigo.

—Bueno, la mejor noche de pasión. Haremos el amor bajo esta maravillosa vista, adorarte, amándote como nunca antes **—**dije mientras le quitaba la camiseta por la cabeza.

Nos miramos fijamente, podía ver en sus ojos que estaba por caer en mis encantos. Bajé mis labios hasta su pecho dejando pequeños besos. Un gruñido escapó, me tomó por los hombros levantándome para volver a mirarme.

—Más te vale no estar cansada, será una noche muy larga.

Me reí al caer sobre mi espalda y Edward devorándome a besos.

.

.

…

* * *

**ALGUNAS ME CONOCEN… OTRAS NO…**

¿Quién soy?

Ah ha! Si, adivinaste!

Jajajaja Alice al ataque…. ¿se preguntan qué hago aquí? Bueno, hay una muy buena razón… ¿Cuándo decirla Camili?... ¡Bien que más da!

**¡YO AYUDE CON ESTE CAPITULO!**

Es el único capitulo que he leído y no entiendo nada (si, pueden odiarme, lanzar tomates, lo que quieran, pero eso tiene otra razón). Pero mi hermanita linda me dice: "Rafi, ayúdame, que lugares en Venecia te gustaría conocer". ¡Y que me han dicho! Mapas, wikipedia, fotos, todo sobre la mesa buscando donde vamos a conocer en un par de años (si, sigo soñando, pero se cumplirá)

Así que yo apoye en gran parte de este capítulo… pero aviso: ¡no leerle la historia! Estoy esperando por la que viene…. ¡oups! Eso no tenía que decirlo ¡que sea un secreto entre nosotras! Camili no está leyendo esto, así que solo sabrá que lo escribí si lo lee en algún momento… tal vez lo borre antes… ya me dio miedo.

Ya, espero les haya gustado el capitulo, extrañaba escribir estas notas, son divertidas… ya volveré si es que me dejan hacerlo de nuevo.

En nombre de mi hermanita linda (solo para que me deje escribir notas en el futuro), les agradezco a: _**LauraECS, NataliElena (¿hermanas?), RAKL, Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen, aries al, atenaschan, isa-21, shadooh17, jupy, Pjean, LittlexPauLa, an Cullen, AlbeertaCullen, torposoplo12, Micky67, laCullenforever, ori-cullen-swan, memita, anónimo y otro anónimo**_. Y por supuesto a todos los que pasaron a leer sin dejar su RR.

Espero ver muchos saludos para mí en estos comentarios, ¿está bien? Jijiji

Ya, me retiro, es momento de dejar que Camili siga haciendo su magia… tal vez me pida más ayuda… ¡quiero viajar!

¡Hasta pronto!

Alice.

.

.

.

* * *

**Glosario:**

**1** Buenos días, señora.

**2** Buenos días, Elisa. ¿Cómo estás?

**3** Bien gracias, comenzaré con mi trabajo.

**4** ¿Por qué no le contestas a la señora?

**5** Usted conoce la historia perfectamente

**6** Tomate, mozzarella, ricotta, espinacas

**7** Tomate, mozzarella, jamón, champiñones, espárragos, salami, salchichas, berenjenas, orégano.


	21. Capítulo 21: Ciudad de amor (Parte 2)

_**Capítulo beteado por Marta Salazar, Beta FFAD **__(www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction)_

_._

* * *

_**Pasaba por aquí… y empecé a leer**_(BLOG: Imágenes, personajes y música) ( pasabaporaquiyempece . blogspot . com)

.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 21: Ciudad de amor (Parte 2)**

**.**

Arrugué el ceño cuando sentí un rayo de sol sobre mis ojos, no sabía qué hora era, pero no estaba dispuesta a despertar, estaba agotada. Sonreí de solo pensar por qué estaba tan cansada y no era necesario más que un nombre para saber quién tenía la culpa. Tomé la almohada colocándola sobre mi cara para evitar la luz. Definitivamente pondría cortinas en la habitación, con mayor justificación si estaba de vacaciones.

Un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo cuando sentí los labios de Edward sobre mi espalda, el único lugar que estaba descubierto, ya que la almohada tapaba mi cabeza y la sábana cubría el resto.

— ¿Despierta? **—**susurró entre beso y beso.

—Mmm… no.

—Dijiste que me acompañarías, rogaste porque aceptara **—**sentenció sin dejar de besarme, gruñí bajito.

—Estoy cansada por tu culpa, quiero dormir. **—**Edward se rio entre dientes mientras se acostaba a mi lado abrazándome sobre las sábanas.

—Yo no tengo toda la culpa… Además has insistido todos estos días que te lleve conmigo a Delec.

Y era verdad, quería conocer dónde estaba su trabajo, esa parte de Venecia que aun no habíamos ido a recorrer. Le había insistido que quería ir, pero siempre decía que estaría ocupado y no podría acompañarme, hasta que ayer chantajeándolo con una noche inolvidable, aceptó. Pero no esperaba que estuviéramos cumpliendo con mi ofrecimiento durante toda la noche. Estaba segura que con mucha suerte había dormido un par de horas nada más. Me estiré sintiendo todos mis músculos tensos, necesitaba de una ducha de agua caliente para relajarme e intentar mantenerme despierta durante unas doce horas y poder disfrutar de otro día de turismo.

Me di la vuelta sin preocuparme si estaba desnuda, aunque el gruñido de Edward decía todo lo contrario. Abrí los ojos, aún estaba con el pantalón de pijama, lo que significaba que era muy temprano, ¿habría solo dormido algunos minutos? Bufé.

Edward insistió en que debía levantarme ya o terminaríamos entre las sábanas otra vez y no precisamente para dormir. Abrí los ojos con rapidez, otro asalto y estaría muerta; de un brinco me salí de la cama corriendo hacia el baño y con mi esposo detrás riéndose. Ahorramos tiempo bañándonos juntos, él se quedó en el baño para afeitarse mientras yo volvía al cuarto para elegir qué ponerme. Escuché cómo Edward me pedía que le eligiera algo sencillo, hoy no estaría mucho tiempo en la oficina y no era tan imprescindible mucha formalidad.

Sonreí, solo llevábamos una semana y media en Venecia, ocho días desde que nos habíamos confesado nuestro amor y ya teníamos una rutina como si nunca nos hubiéramos separado. Había sido una semana movida, entre trabajo, turismo y reconciliaciones.

Busqué entre sus cosas, encontré los pantalones negros que tan bien le quedaban, tomé una camiseta blanca y una camisa gris; algo semiformal para un día de trabajo y paseo. Lo dejé sobre la cama y me di la vuelta para buscar mi atuendo, miré por una de las ventanas para apreciar el clima. Otro hermoso día.

Elegí unos _short_ junto con un cinturón cafe. Opté por una blusa blanca con mangas cortas y un abrigo delgado largo color crema junto con un pañuelo del mismo color; como accesorios unos aretes dorados y unas sandalias de cuero café. Me vestí rápidamente y terminé justo cuando Edward salía con la toalla amarrada a su cintura. Sonreí con satisfacción al percatarme cómo me miraba embobado. Le pregunte si estaba aprobado, no pudo más que asentir, sonreí satisfecha y le dejé un beso en la comisura de sus labios diciendo que lo esperaba en la cocina.

Preparé su café y mi chocolate caliente, algo de fruta y unas tostadas. Fue mi turno de quedarme prendida ante ese atractivo hombre que decía ser mi esposo. Había hecho una excelente elección de vestuario.

Todavía nos quedaba tiempo, así que pudimos tomar desayuno con tranquilidad, teníamos un largo camino, pero estaba emocionada. Había insistido desde el mismo día de nuestra reconciliación que quería conocer el gran proyecto de Edward Cullen, hoy por fin descubriría esa parte de su vida, y eso me excitaba.

Terminamos de arreglarnos. Edward se colocó sus lentes de sol, tomó su billetera que guardó en el bolsillo del pantalón y me esperó. Yo solo tomé mi bolso para guardar la conocida botella de agua, algunas cosas como los _tickets _para el _vaporetto_, celular, entre otros. También me puse mis lentes de aviador, guardé las llaves de la casa y partimos.

Primero debíamos caminar hacia el Gran Canal para tomar un _vaporetto. _Mientras andábamos busqué los _tickets_ en mi bolso, le entregué ambos a Edward y le alcancé su celular para que contestara una llamada que entraba. No me fijé en el camino ya que estaba concentrada en cada palabra que decía mi esposo, intentando traducir algunas partes de la conversación. Cuando terminó, me agradeció por guardarle el aparato y me comentaba que era de la oficina, los clientes acababan de llamar para decir que estaban retrasados, eso nos daba más tiempo.

Nosotros debíamos navegar por el Gran Canal para llegar al Distrito de San Polo ya que éste solo comunicaba con San Marco y nosotros estábamos más alejados. No pude evitar hacerme con la cámara y tomar fotos al _Ponte della Costituzione_ que pasaba por nuestra cabeza. Este era el puente que comunicaba la _Piazzale Roma_ con la zona de la Estación de trenes Santa Lucía. Lo habíamos pasado cuando cruzamos a _Mestre_, pero era diferente verlo desde abajo.

Para mi sorpresa también pasamos por otro de los cuatro puentes del Gran Canal, el _Ponte degli Scalzi. _Este era mucho más antiguo que el anterior pero eso mantenía la belleza del lugar. Edward me comentó que era un puente de un solo arco, totalmente confeccionado con piedra de Istria aunque antes, en su lugar, se encontraba un puente de hierro. Era impresionante cómo no dejabas de admirarte con la construcción de Venecia, todo tenía una historia y yo estaba feliz de conocer cada una de ellas.

Comencé a extrañarme cuando no bajábamos del _vaporetto_. Edward anteriormente me había comentado que el camino por el Gran Canal era corto, ya que luego tomaba una lancha por uno de los canales estrechos. Se lo pregunté a lo que sonrió y dijo que hoy haríamos el camino largo para que yo pudiera conocer más; había veces en que él también lo hacía para cambiar la rutina, además solo nos demorábamos diez minutos.

Finalmente llegamos a una inmensa infraestructura, abrí la boca de la sorpresa al igual que otros que miraban embobados. Edward me tomó de la cintura con ambas manos haciendo que me apoyara contra su cuerpo para no perder el equilibrio, cuando miraba cada detalle mientras pasábamos por debajo. Solo me desconcentró un susurro de Edward junto a mi oído que me hizo estremecer.

—Tranquila, vendremos luego.

Nos bajamos cerca del fabuloso puente, aunque nos desviamos hacia una de las tantas calles entre agua que tenía la ciudad. Edward me llevaba de la mano para que no me perdiera entre la gente, ya que yo no podía dejar de mirar el distrito. No habíamos estado en San Polo, era primera vez que pisaba ese barrio. No sé en qué momento nos metimos por otra calle hasta que llegamos frente a un puente. Nos detuvimos en medio, Edward miraba hacia uno de los edificios con una sonrisa divertida, como si le hubieran contado un chiste; sin embargo, yo miraba una góndola con una familia que pasaba por la calle bajo el agua.

Mi esposo llamó mi atención señalándome un edificio que parecía caerse en cualquier momento. Era un rojo desteñido, necesitaba urgente una mano de pintura, la infraestructura era muy bella, al igual que todo en esa ciudad. Como en casi todas las casas, había un bote en una de las entradas que daban al canal. Edward volvió a tomarme de la mano para cruzar el puente y acercarnos al edificio, y la sorpresa llegó a mí cuando entramos por la puerta principal.

Bien, se trataba que ese edificio escondido entre pequeñas calles, al parecer, muy viejo, fuera la sede europea de Delec. ¿Quién en su sano juicio pone una empresa de arquitectura y construcción escondido de los ojos del cliente? ¿Y en un edificio viejo y descuidado? Solo Edward Cullen. No obstante, recordé que me había comentado que él trabajaba mediante contactos, para eso estaba la sede en New York, ellos mostraban el perfil moderno para luego extenderlo a Europa.

Cualquier pensamiento coherente desapareció cuando ingresamos en el edificio, tuve que cerrar y abrir los ojos un par de veces para creer lo que veía. Edward parecía orgulloso de mi reacción, como si eso era lo que esperaba desde que salimos de casa… _Un edificio viejo por fuera, pero por dentro toda la modernidad del siglo XXI_… ¡Ey! ¿Dónde te habías metido, conciencia?... _Demasiado amor estas últimas horas, ese es el trabajo del de abajo, yo necesito vacaciones_… Negué disimuladamente.

Como decía mi conciencia, el exterior no tenía nada que ver con el interior; frente a nosotros algo completamente distinto, la arquitectura de un edificio en la Gran Manzana, paredes metálicas que dejaban lo antiguo detrás para darle otra vida. La luz entraba por las ventanas originales cubiertas por paneles de rejilla metálica, piso blanco, y un mesón enchapado en madera donde estaba sentada una mujer frente a un computador. Ella levantó la mirada para sonreírle a Edward y sorprenderse con mi presencia.

—_Buongiorno_, Paola.**1**

—_Buongiorno_, Edward. _I clienti stanno arrivando_.**2** _Vuoi un caffè_?**3**

—_No,_ _grazie._**4** **—**Se dio la vuelta para mirarme con una sonrisa**—.** ¿Quieres algo para beber? **—**Negué**—.** _Fammi sapere quando sei arrivato._**5**

La mujer asintió volviendo a su trabajo, sin siquiera darme una sonrisa de saludo, bufé por lo bajo. Edward no se dio cuenta ya que sin más me llevó hacia el interior de la casa. Le pregunté si todos aquí hablaban italiano, él se rio negando, habían unos cuantos que hablaban inglés e italiano y si yo lo prefería, él podía hablar en inglés para que los demás lo hicieran.

Entramos a un pacillo que luego se desviaba hacia una escalera, era algo extraña la distribución de la casa. Frente a nosotros, una pequeña biblioteca con un centenar de libros de arquitectura. Al lado izquierdo, un escritorio donde estaba un hombre de 40 años por lo menos. Se giró y nos saludó para luego volver a su trabajo, Edward solo negó sin perder la sonrisa mientras nos giraba a ambos para mostrarme la sala. Una pared simbolizando un árbol dividía el espacio dejando una sala con un sofá y un sillón de cuero rojo junto a una mesa de centro en color blanco. El piso era gris que cortaba el lugar junto con otra repisa en las misma tonalidad de blanco y rojo, y una televisión anclada a la pared.

Volvimos hacia donde estaba el hombre trabajando para subir las escaleras que estaban tras él. Había cuatro puertas blancas con manijas de metal, Edward me indicó que las dos de la derecha eran talleres de arquitectura, la puerta más lejana era una sala de reuniones y la que estaba al lado era su oficina. Trabajaban pocas personas en esta Sede, Matteo, el hombre que estaba abajo, era el gerente de finanzas; cuatro arquitectos; Paola en recepción y relaciones públicas; y él como Presidente y Gerente General de Delec.

Nuevamente quedé con la boca abierta al ver su oficina, definitivamente nada que ver con lo que decía el edificio por fuera, estaba sorprendida. Al igual que la parte de abajo, las ventanas estaban cubiertas por una rejilla metálica, el piso era de madera negra que daba continuación con el escritorio en el mismo material haciendo una L en medio de la habitación. A un lado, una biblioteca de color blanco con varios adornos y pocos libros.

El espacio era amplio, perfecto para trabajar con planos y muchas personas dentro. Edward me invitó a tomar asiento frente a su silla, él se puso a buscar algunos documentos mientras me informaba que tendría una pequeña reunión con los nuevos clientes y yo tenía la posibilidad de ir a pasear por los alrededores o quedarme ahí. Negué aceptando quedarme en la oficina donde podría ver mi correo y llamar tranquilamente si era necesario, él asintió.

—Así que en esto consiste tu trabajo **—**comenté, Edward sonrió con orgullo y asintió.

—Mantener la fachada y renovar el interior… Esta oficina la creé yo, cuando vi la casa en estas condiciones dije que era el lugar perfecto, mostraría la diferencia.

—Y lo hace, estoy asombrada. **—**Edward se levantó de su puesto, me ayudó a pararme y acarició mi mejilla.

—Gracias… Ven vamos, te presentaré a los demás.

Me dio un beso, me tomó de la mano y nos dirigimos hacia los talleres. Entró sin tocar saludando en inglés, cuatro hombres se dieron vuelta, y al igual que la mujer de la recepción, se sorprendieron. Al parecer era verdad que Edward nunca había tenido una mujer en todos estos años. Pero la sorpresa mayor nos la llevamos todos cuando me presentó como su mujer.

— ¿Tu mujer?

—_Tua moglie_?**6**

— ¿Me perdí de algo?

—_Per favore,_**7** Edward, ¿dónde está la broma? **—**Edward se rio mientras me tomaba por la cintura acercándome más a su lado.

— ¿No eras gay? **—**Fue mi turno de reír, Edward me miró intentando parecer molesto aunque también sonreía.

—Bella, te presento a este grupo de insensatos que tengo como arquitectos.

Los cuatro hombres se acercaron con una sonrisa. Mi esposo apuntó a un chico que parecía de nuestra edad, de cabello rubio y ojos azules, se llamaba Mike; y junto a él un hombre de cabello oscuro, más bajo que su compañero y ojos marrones, se llamaba Eric.

—Ellos vinieron de la sede de New York, así que podrás hablar con ellos tranquilamente.

—Buenos días, señora Cullen. **—**Me tendió la mano Eric, con el ceño fruncido miró a Edward**—.** No es una broma, ¿cierto? **—**Todos nos reímos.

—Es una historia muy larga, pero puedo asegurarte que estoy casada con este hombre **—**confirmé**—**, y por favor, solo Bella.

—Bueno, Bella, bienvenida a la ciudad del amor **—**contestó Mike tomando mi mano y llevándosela a los labios para dejar un beso sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos.

—Cuidado Mike, es la esposa del jefe **—**contestó otro de los arquitectos, un hombre más alto que Edward, de cabello castaño y ojos azules, era muy guapo.

—Este italiano es Lorenzo, vive en Roma aunque últimamente está llegando más temprano al trabajo. **—**Lorenzo se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa de complicidad.

—_Donne_, Edward, _le donne_.**8** **—**Los cinco hombres a mi alrededor se rieron mientras Edward me apretaba más contra sí.

—Y por último, pero no menos importante, Diego, es arquitecto y diseñador, se llevarán bien **—**dijo mi esposo y luego miró al hombre**—**, Bella también es diseñadora.

—Será un placer intercambiar opiniones con la mujer del jefe.

—Espero que la cuiden mientras yo estoy con los nuevos clientes **—**comentó Edward dejándome un beso en la coronilla, me sonrojé, al ver cómo los hombres se sorprendieron ante los gestos y caricias públicas de Edward.

— ¿Ya han llegado? **—**preguntó Eric interesado, Edward negó.

—Paola me informó que estaban atrasados, imagino que habrán venido en coche. **—**Los arquitectos bufaron.

—_Straniero_**9** **—**comentó Lorenzo.

—_Ignorante come sempre_**10—**siguió Diego.

— ¡Epa! Que nosotros somos extranjeros radicados **—**sentenció Mike aunque nadie le hizo caso.

—Bien chicos, seguiré mostrándole el lugar a Bella, nos vemos luego para terminar los planos de San Marco **—**dijo Edward guiándome hacia la puerta.

Me despedí con la mano y salimos hacia la puerta de al lado, era el mismo diseño, una mesa de dibujo, un escritorio con computador y varios espacios donde apoyarse. Impresora de planos y atrás una repisa para dejar todo tipo de libros y archivadores. Ambas habitaciones con piso negro y paredes blancas. Edward me comentó que cada oficina era para dos arquitectos, pero siempre preferían estar apretados en un mismo espacio que trabajar con comodidad.

La sala de reuniones era muy amplia, como la oficina de Edward, nuevamente las ventanas estaban ocultas por la rejilla metálica de lado a lado alargando el espacio. Una mesa de madera de arce con sillas de cuero y metal, una pantalla plasma en una de las paredes y un mueble de la misma madera bajo esta. Sencillo, minimalista y perfecto para una oficina. Me llevó nuevamente hacia la salida para volver a su despacho.

Conversamos sobre su trabajo mientras ordenaba los documentos que necesitaría. Él estaba encargado de casi todo, pero le gustaba, tomaba uno o dos proyectos por temporada y el tiempo restante se preocupaba de buscar clientes que quisieran apostar por ellos. Supervisaba los proyectos de los chicos y tenía reuniones periódicas con Matteo para saber cómo iban los ingresos. Todo muy relajado, eso les daba tiempo de sobra para jamás estar estresados y poder irse temprano a casa, aunque aquí cada uno manejaba sus horarios. Era por eso que no estaba muy a gusto con la idea de cambiar la oficina a Roma, ya no serían solo ellos. Le pregunté por qué no.

—Emmett quiere que ampliemos tal como está ocurriendo en su sede. Es excelente en su trabajo, estudió para eso; pero yo no quiero ser el mandamás que apenas conoce a sus empleados, expandirse requiere eso y no quiero perder esta familiaridad, aquí todos nos conocemos y nos llevamos bien. **—**Se rio entre dientes**—**, hasta con Matteo que es un cascarrabias y por lo general, no comparte con nosotros.

— ¿Y qué es lo que quiere Emmett exactamente? **—**pregunté interesada.

—Primero, salir de esta ciudad; segundo, buscar nuevos arquitectos y diseñadores propios, aunque en eso tiene razón, Diego no puede con todo si bien no se queja.

—Pero podrías contratar no más de tres o cuatro personas, así no se perdería tu ideal y con respecto a cambiar, no es mala idea pero manteniendo los estándares de trabajo.

Se dio la vuelta hasta quedar de rodillas entre mis piernas, me tomó del rostro dejando un beso tierno en los labios. Yo pasé mis manos por su cuello aferrándome a su cabello e intensificando el beso. Hace una semana que me había dado cuenta cuánto extrañaba esta cercanía; el haber aceptado que aún seguía enamorada de este hombre, hacía que todo fuera más fácil, estar a su lado, la convivencia, amarlo, todo era más simple.

Paola llamó por el interfono informando que los clientes habían llegado y serían instalados en la sala de reuniones. Agradeció mis palabras, me dijo que podía quedarme en la oficina o ir al taller, él terminaría rápido y se reuniría conmigo. Asentí dejando un casto beso antes de dejarlo marchar.

Aproveché ese momento para entrar en mi correo y ver si tenía alguna noticia de Angela. Me senté en la silla de Edward y entré a su computador. Mi asistente me había escrito la grata noticia de que los muebles para la casa en Roma habían sido despachados hace dos días, por lo que ya estarían por llegar. También había llamado Jack, el jefe de construcción de la casa para confirmar que todos los materiales habían sido recibidos y estaban en los detalles finales. Di un pequeño chillido ante tan buenas noticias, solo faltaba que Edward diera el visto bueno.

También tenía un correo de Jasper, estaba preocupado debido a que no tenía noticias mías, no conectaba a mi celular y ni siquiera tenía algún mensaje. Rápidamente le respondí, no tenía idea por qué sus llamadas no las recibía aunque de verdad, no había mirado el aparato. Le conté cómo iban las cosas en Venecia sin dar muchos detalles de nuestra relación, solo dije que las cosas iban bien y que aún teníamos todas las partes del cuerpo donde debían estar. Le mandé saludos a Alice y a nuestros padres e informando que hasta el momento volvíamos la próxima semana.

Lo que más me sorprendió fue ver un correo de Emmett. No tenía la menor idea de cómo lo había conseguido, pero ahí estaba. Al parecer tanto Edward como yo estábamos desconectados del mundo; Emmett no encontraba a su hermano y cada vez que llamaba a la oficina, este no se encontraba, así que había dado con mi cuenta para pedirme que cuanto antes Edward lo llamara. Rápidamente le respondí que su hermano estaba en una reunión con nuevos clientes y que apenas saliera le informaría. Me reí ante su respuesta a los pocos minutos.

"DILE A ESE CHICO QUE SE HACE LLAMAR MI HERMANO, QUE CONECTE EL ROAMING EN CASA, BESOS"

Ahora entendía por qué nunca sonaba ningún móvil en casa.

Apagué el computador y decidí ir donde los arquitectos, sería entretenido estar en mi ambiente y ver los proyectos que han realizado. Los cuatro me recibieron con una sonrisa, las cuatro cabezas estaban sobre un plano. Me dieron un resumen de cómo era la casa anteriormente, cuáles eran las posibilidades de reconstrucción, qué paredes se podían botar o qué arreglos hacer, y luego sobre ese mismo plano colocaron otro donde estaba el modelo terminado. También lo tenían digital 3D y verdaderamente era maravilloso el trabajo que hacían.

Con Diego estuvimos conversando un poco de diseño, él era feliz con la exigencia y la cantidad de trabajo que tenía, aunque no le molestaría que la mujer del jefe viniera a ayudarle. Sonriendo negué la oferta objetando que ya tenía demasiado trabajo en Estados Unidos. Se miraron entre ellos disimuladamente, aunque luego volvieron a la conversación, fruncí el ceño… _¡Está claro! No entienden por qué tú vives en Estados Unidos y tu marido en Venecia_… ¿No estabas de vacaciones?... _Tu conciencia siempre estará aquí, no lo dudes_… Parece que iré a buscar a Edward para… _¡Oh no! No más amor, deja que el corazón descanse, quiero mi protagonismo_.

Mi conciencia me hizo pensar, ellos tenían razón, ¿cómo funcionarían las cosas entre nosotros si Edward tenía su vida aquí y yo en New York? ¿Una relación a distancia? No, definitivamente no funcionaría. Uno de los dos tendría que sacrificar su vida, su rutina para estar juntos; tal vez podríamos hacerlo como hasta ahora, estar constantemente viajando, no creo que a Kate le moleste y Edward puede manejar la empresa desde la Gran Manzana. Sacudí cualquier idea referente a eso, no era momento de ponerse a pensar… _En eso estoy de acuerdo_… Gracias.

Solté un grito cuando sentí que alguien me tomaba por la cintura, me di vuelta rápidamente para encontrarme con esos fabulosos ojos verdes y una sonrisa brillante. Sin soltarme les informó a los arquitectos que tenían en su poder tres nuevos proyectos, dos en Roma y uno en Florencia. Todos se pusieron a festejar, le mostraron a Edward el mismo plano que hace un rato me habían presentado.

Me senté en una silla y los observé trabajar. Era genial, mucha testosterona en una misma habitación, pero todos tan calmados como si estuvieran hablando de la vida y no de proyectos que debían satisfacer a un cliente. Me gustaría trabajar así, algo imposible en New York con todo el movimiento, en una de esas por eso que Edward jamás se había cuestionado sacar la empresa de este edificio escondido entre los canales de Venecia, podía imaginar cómo las cosas cambiarían si estuviera en la Capital.

Cuando estuvieron listos, Edward les informó que nosotros partiríamos, ellos podrían hacer lo mismo o mirar los nuevos proyectos. Abrí los ojos al escuchar cómo les informaba que dentro de estos días no estaría por aquí ya que debíamos ir a Roma. Explicó que yo estaba a cargo de su casa. Los chicos preguntaron si volveríamos o había otros planes, mi esposo me miró cuestionándose lo mismo a lo que me encogí de hombros. Quedaron finalmente en mantenerse en contacto, en eso recordé el aviso de Emmett.

Cuando volvíamos a su oficina le comenté sobre los correos. Estaba contento al saber que podría quedar todo listo en su casa en este viaje. Debido a que había terminado con las reuniones de negociación podíamos tomarnos varios días en Roma, sin necesidad de estar pendiente de otra cosa. Se rio con el correo de su hermano y admitió que se había olvidado desactivar en _Roaming_ en casa. Fruncí el ceño comentándole que mi móvil tenía _Roaming_, pero me explicó que en casa tenía un sistema de protección de redes que al activarlo nadie podía quitar red a acceso a internet y lo mismo pasaba con el _Roaming_.

Nos quedamos un momento y aprovechó de llamar a Emmett, aún era hora para llamar pensando en la diferencia horaria. Hablaron sobre los nuevos proyectos y la insistencia del hermano mayor de los Cullen en que hiciera rápido el traslado de la empresa a Roma. Al final, me envió saludos y agradecimiento por el favor de informar a Edward. Tomamos nuestras cosas, nos despedimos de todos y salimos a recorrer San Polo.

Volvimos por la misma calle que habíamos tomado para toparnos nuevamente con el maravilloso puente. Era monumental comparado con los otros que habíamos pasado esta mañana. Edward me dejó quedarme parada en medio mirando la infraestructura, luego me invitó a subir para contemplar todo desde otro punto, le sonreí y subimos.

—El_ Ponte di Rialto _es el más antiguo de los cuatro puentes que cruzan el Canal, también es conocido por su diseño, como verás, es completamente diferente a los otros. **—**Asentí mientras miraba el paisaje desde una de las ventanas**—.** Se construyó entre 1588 y 1591 con Antonio da Ponte para sustituir al anterior puente de madera inestable. Por lo general, todos los turistas pasan a diferentes horas para tomar fotos del lugar dependiendo de la luz.

— ¿Puedo sacarte algunas fotos? **—**Pregunté, él levantó una ceja sorprendido.

—Eso… creo.

Me corrí hacia atrás para dejarlo frente a la ventana que daba a una gran vista de los edificios cerca. Le tomé unas cuantas fotos y luego me pidió la cámara para tomarme algunas. Una pareja que estaba a nuestro lado, se ofreció para tomarnos unas fotos juntos, se lo agradecimos.

Edward siguió contándome sobre el puente mientras lo cruzábamos para mostrarme el Mercado Rialto, un lugar que se destacaba por el color de las frutas y verduras. También me dijo que por las mañanas se convertía en el campo de pesquera. Compramos algunas frutas para la casa y otras para el camino.

Seguimos caminando por las calles que daban al canal sin adentrarnos al Distrito. Tomamos unas cuantas fotos hasta que Edward hizo darme la vuelta para apreciar un edificio gótico en tonos blanco y gris por las sombras, se veía en perfectas condiciones. Pregunté qué era. Edward sin decirme nada me llevó hacia una lancha para cruzar hacia el edificio. Saludamos al dueño y mi esposo le pidió que nos pasara al otro lado.

Pasamos por uno de los canales caledonios hasta llegar a una entrada tan perfecta como el edificio con una placa antigua donde decía _"Palazzo Ca' d'Oro"_. En realidad parecía un palacio, entre los dos me ayudaron a bajar, Edward abrió la puerta y me dejó el paso.

El palacio estaba destinado a un museo, obras de arte de épocas del siglo XV. El edificio era conocido como la Casa Dorada, ya que en su origen la fachada estaba decorada con pan de oro. En la actualidad era mármol que le daba la brillantez de esa época. La colección que ahora tenían eran adquisiciones del barón Franchetti.

Recorrimos el lugar, era precioso y perfectamente mantenido tomando en cuenta las intervenciones que había tenido desde la época. Edward se dio cuenta de mi cansancio por lo que dio por finalizado el día para volver a casa. Volvimos hasta el Ponte di Rialto para tomar un _vaporetto_ que nos llevara nuevamente a Santa Croce.

Esa noche fue su turno de preparar la cena: Brochetas de Camarón junto con panceta. A los camarones les hacía una ranura donde les colocaba queso mozzarella y luego envueltos en panceta. Los metió al horno y preparó unas verduras salteadas que compramos en el Mercado Rialto. Le había quedado muy rico, me agradeció por haberle enseñado a cocinar, lo que nos llevó a reírnos de algunas anécdotas de cocina cuando vivíamos en New Haven.

Ya casi a la media noche nos fuimos a la cama, me apretó contra su pecho pasando su brazo por mi cintura para mantenerme junto a él toda la noche. Me dejó un beso en el cuello y con un 'buenas noches' caímos rendidos luego de nuestro día juntos.

La mañana siguiente, como siempre, preparó el desayuno, lo llevó al cuarto para despertarme. Me comentó que hoy iban junto a Mike a un edificio cerca de Santa Croce por lo que estaría más temprano que todos los días, así que podría buscar dónde ir. Le pregunté si el arquitecto se nos uniría, pero su ceño fruncido decía todo, ese hombre debía estar lo más alejado posible de la mujer del jefe. Me reí entre dientes. Me dejó un beso de despedida prometiendo volver temprano.

Ese día decidí aprovecharlo para mí, era un hermoso día y parecía que el sol se apoderaba del cielo. Me puse un vestido liviano y fui a la azotea a tomar sol. Elisa me llevó una limonada cuando llegó, me informó que Edward había llamado y que estaría pronto en casa. Ambas nos reíamos intentando entendernos mutuamente, cada día mejoraba más nuestra relación y no era la misma mujer que entraba a ordenar y se iba.

Una hora después, Edward estaba dejándome un beso por cada parte de mi cuerpo que no estuviera con ropa y comentándome que tenía noticias importantes. Primero le pregunté cómo le había ido con la visita.

—Todo excelente, tenemos nuevo proyecto dentro de Venecia y eso es muy bueno. **—**Sonreí feliz por la noticia**—**, eso me da tiempo para pensar en el traslado, pero lo más importante ahora es el llamado que he recibido.

— ¿Qué ocurrió? **—**Pregunté.

—Me ha llamado Jack. **—**Me senté rápidamente**—.** Dijo que te había llamado, pero no has contestado… ya está todo listo, y todo recibido, solo falta la diseñadora. **—**Salí emocionada aferrándome a su cuello.

— ¡Excelente noticia! **—**Me acomodé mirándolo con preocupación**—.** Primero debes terminar aquí… **—**Edward negó mientras colocaba mi cabello detrás de la oreja.

—Todo está listo, mañana temprano partimos, así que deberías empezar a ver qué debes llevar.

Sorprendida me puse de pie inmediatamente para correr hacia la habitación y buscar mi portátil para ver si tenía algún mail de Angela con confirmación de envío, o algo que me haya olvidado para seguir con el proyecto. Eran excelentes noticias que todo ya estuviera en la mansión, eso podía significar que todo estaría listo en estos días, y la entrega sería inmediata.

Almorzamos y luego nos pusimos a hacer una maleta. Edward me explicó que nos iríamos a un hotel debido a que no podíamos aún habitar la casa. Con una ceja arqueada le pregunté si al hotel que íbamos era una de sus remodelaciones. Tímido sonrió y asintió, tenía un buen trato con el dueño y por lo general se quedaba ahí cuando estaba en Roma, pero desde que la mansión estuviera lista, no perdería el tiempo de estar en ella.

Mi esposo me preguntó si quería ir a alguna parte en la noche pero me negué, quería descansar si nos quedaba un largo viaje a la capital. Nos acostamos temprano, hicimos el amor entre caricias y palabras tiernas. Por la mañana, Edward se encargó de llevar el equipaje al coche mientras yo terminaba de ordenar, sabía que Elisa se podía hacer cargo, pero no quería dejar todo botado si no estaríamos aquí por unos días.

Cuando bajamos me quedé admirando el Audi deportivo en el que nos iríamos. Edward sonrió de lado informándome que ahora se convertía en el jefe de Delec, así que el Volvo se quedaría en casa mientras que el TT Coupé hacía su trabajo.

Salimos de Santa Croce y tomamos la _Vía Liberta_ para cruzar al continente, de una ciudad del amor a la siguiente… ¿Qué nos depararía el destino ahora?

…

.

.

.

* * *

**¡HOLA!  
**Sí, volví… ¡lo logré!

No he recuperado todo al 100% pero ya debía avanzar en algo, así que les traigo el capítulo tan esperado.

Espero disfruten este capítulo tanto como yo en escribirlo. Ahora me debo organizar para lograr tener el próximo lo antes posible, con esto de perder todo lo que tenía entre mis escritos, borradores e ideas, se me han ocurrido aún más y quiero comenzar con ellos.

Gracias a _**Laurita**_ que me soporto todo este tiempo mientras intentaba recuperar fotos, lugares e ideas, eres una excelente amiga, ¡Gracias por toda la paciencia!

También gracias a todos los que me dejaron mensajes de ánimo, me ayudaron demasiado, los quiero.

Casi un mes sin actualizar, pero como verán, estoy llena de amor que logra que nuestra pareja favorita se amen. Ya conocieron Delec, y ahora vamos a regresar a Roma.

Gracias a _**jupy, LauraECS, aries al, Kattzz, NataliElena, KeliaCullen, MarianadeCullen, tinavcullen, pinkrose28787, ISACOBO, atenaschan, interesadas no, Micky67, Alicy Garcia, Rianne Black, cuentaalgonuevo, ali. Hdz18, torposoplo12, Anónimo, Carmen Cullen93, NereaCullenSwan, Palitatjcullen, Ale Pattinson Diaz, RAKL (Jess y todos los chicos), Rosebell Grigori, Anónimo, PuchiPu, andreiita crepuZ, van-nessa44, Memita, Anónimo 1 y Anónimo 2**_ del blog y a todos los lectores silenciosos. Les agradezco la espera y paciencia.

Bien, los dejo, veré si mas ideas vienen a mi cabeza y seguir avanzando.

¡Nos vemos!

.

.

.

* * *

**Glosario:**

**1** Buenos días, Paola.

**2** Buenos días, Edward. Los clientes están por llegar.

**3** ¿Quieres un café?

**4** No, Gracias.

**5** Me avisas cuando hayan llegado.

**6** ¿Tú esposa?

**7** Por favor.

**8** Mujeres, Edward, las mujeres.

**9** Extranjeros

**10** Tan Ignorantes como siempre.


	22. Capítulo 22: Conociéndolo

_**Capítulo beteado por Marta Salazar, Beta FFAD **__(www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction)_

* * *

_**Pasaba por aquí… y empecé a leer**_(BLOG: Imágenes, personajes y música) ( pasabaporaquiyempece . blogspot . com)

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 22: Conociéndolo**

**.**

Un viaje desde Venecia a Roma se realiza en cuatro horas en bus o coche, y si tomábamos el tren, unas tres horas. Pero en el deportivo de Edward y su afición a conducir a gran velocidad, no demoramos más de dos horas y un poco más. Debo agradecer el tiempo, ya que no estaba con humor para estar tantas horas de viaje sentada, me sentía ansiosa.

Cuando nos adentramos en la ciudad, parecía uno de esos niños que se la pasan pegados al vidrio mirando el paisaje, gritando cuando algo les gusta y llamando la atención de sus padres; en mi caso la de mi marido quien solo se reía y trataba de calmarme para que me sentara correctamente. Nos adentrábamos entre calles estrechas en donde pensaba que algo le pasaría al Audi, pero Edward sabía conducir a la perfección.

Llegamos a una de las calles principales y luego nos dirigimos a otra de las estrechas hasta llegar a un estacionamiento subterráneo. No sabía exactamente a dónde teníamos que llegar, así que me dejé llevar.

Un hombre se acercó a nosotros, saludó a Edward y le preguntó algo a lo que él contestó entregándole las llaves. Me ayudó a bajar del coche y me tendió la mano para avanzar hasta una salida. El lugar era amplio por lo que debía de abarcar varios edificios que estaban sobre nuestras cabezas. Le pregunté dónde estábamos. Se trataba de un subterráneo que albergaba los coches de varios hoteles que estaban cercanos y también fungía como arriendo para las residencias privadas. Estábamos cerca de la _Piazza Navona_ y se resguardaba para que los coches no estuvieran cerca, debido al tránsito de turistas y peatones en general.

Tomamos una de las salidas llegando a la superficie entre varias casas, me mostró el camino hacia un lado donde estaba la gran plaza que pronto iríamos a conocer, aunque ahora marchábamos del lado contrario.

Caminamos unas cuantas cuadras, donde seguía deslumbrada con la belleza hasta que llegamos a una calle sin salida y a un edificio alumbrado con luces _led_. Miré a mi acompañante quien me sonrió tomándome de la cintura y guiándonos a ese lugar exacto.

Se trataba del hotel que él había reconstruido. Una entrada con arco de piedra y un piso de adoquines que jugaba con el mismo suelo de la calle, una puerta de madera forjada y para mi sorpresa un vestíbulo moderno y antiguo. Las paredes parecían agrietadas y mohosas, tenían dibujados escudos antiguos, y una pared dedicada a marcos de cuadros y luces que jugaban con las sombras. El mostrador era moderno, donde nos esperaba un hombre con una sonrisa.

Edward dio su nombre, el recepcionista nos apuntó, preguntó algo y luego le entregó las llaves a un botones que había aparecido mágicamente con nuestro equipaje… _¿De dónde ha salido?_... Yo me pregunto lo mismo. El hombre nos guió hacia las escaleras, una impresionante escalera de madera con escrituras aerográficas en cada escalón. Estaba impresionada con la vejez de las paredes, el admirar cómo contrastaba con los muebles, todos modernos con algunos antiguos que sobresalían.

Mi esposo parecía satisfecho con mi reacción, se acercó para murmurarme que éste había sido su primer trabajo con Diego, este se había preocupado del diseño mientras que él se había hecho cargo de la infraestructura.

Pronto llegamos a una de las habitaciones en el segundo piso. El hombre con nuestro equipaje nos dejó el paso antes de ingresar. El lugar era otra cosa, el juego de materiales seguía el mismo estilo de decoración: lo moderno y toques antiguos que sobresalían de buena manera.

En medio del cuarto una cama de madera negra y sábanas blancas. Sobre esta, un espejo que daba amplitud. A un lado, un vergel de cuero blanco y arrimado a una pared de ladrillo; al fondo, un mueble del mismo material de la cama. Al frente de nosotros, dos pequeñas ventanas que daban a la calle por donde habíamos entrado.

A un costado, el botones nos mostró el baño, un revestimiento de mármol avejentado con grietas. Vanitorio**1** e inodoro cuadrado, muy moderno, y lavamanos de vidrio empotrado en el mismo mármol a lo largo de todo el espacio. Con una mampara de vidrio se separaba el área de la tina y ducha. Estaba tentada a darme un baño en ese mismo momento.

Edward le dio una propina al hombre y agradeció. Al cerrar la puerta se quedó en la entrada con las manos en los bolsillos mirándome, esperando mi aprobación. Le sonreí acercándome para besarlo y felicitarlo por el proyecto. Aferrándome por la cintura me preguntó si quería salir, a lo que negué; estaba cansada del viaje y tenía que organizar todo para mañana.

Él se preocupó de las maletas mientras me dejaba el tiempo para instalar mi portátil en el escritorio y ponerme a trabajar, si quería, se lo agradecí. Le pedí su celular para llamar a Jack; el hombre estaba justamente en el terreno, pronto a irse. Comentamos algunas cosas y quedamos en vernos al día siguiente a primera hora. Media hora después tenía todo listo.

Edward intentó mirar las carpetas, sin embargo le negué el acceso, quería que recibiera algunas sorpresas cuando llegáramos allá, y desde luego quería ver cuál sería su primer impresión. Gruñó, pero se olvidó de todo cuando le invité a darnos un baño antes de ir a comer.

Estábamos arrugados de tanta agua, así que finalmente decidimos salir; moría de hambre y Edward insistía en que debíamos comer en el _restaurant_ del hotel, en el que uno de los mejores Chef era el encargado de la cocina. Me puse un _short_ y una polera blanca con algunos diseños en la parte de arriba, y unas sandalias bajas con diseño que hacía juego con el brazalete. Edward se colocó unos vaqueros azules, una camiseta gris y un polerón negro; no pude evitar reírme y decirle que me recordaba al chico que había conocido en la universidad. Era extraño después de solo verlo usar traje. Él solo negó, sacándome rápidamente de la habitación.

El _Restaurant_ _Vicolo88_ era otro lugar dentro de la arquitectura, un mundo diferente a lo que era en si el hotel. Paredes blancas, muebles negros y cortinas rojo borgoña que separaban los espacios. Nos sentamos en una de las mesas para dos y esperábamos a que nos trajeran la carta.

Estuvimos conversando del hotel, aquí es donde se habían conocido con Diego. El dueño del hotel era amigo del italiano y quería que estuviera en el proyecto, Edward estaba trabajando hace poco en esta nueva área de construcción por lo que tenía todo el entusiasmo. Pero no esperaba chocar con las ideas del diseñador, que además era arquitecto y llevaba unos años en el rubro.

La idea de las paredes envejecidas había sido de Diego, algo que no lograba soportar Edward, aunque finalmente habían llegado a un acuerdo, y al final pese a todo ello, lograron compaginar tan bien que su trabajo en que resulto ser un equipo increíble. Luego se dejaron de ver, Edward volvió a Chicago para hablar con su padre sobre la nueva idea, había conseguido el capital y luego a su hermano como socio para comenzar la empresa. No dudó en ningún momento en buscar a Diego para que estuviera en sus filas y este no tuvo miedo en decir que sí inmediatamente, sin siquiera conocer el proyecto.

Diego era uno de sus mejores amigos, podía confiar en él cuando debía viajar, o en una mano amiga cuando necesitaba consejos fuera del trabajo. El diseñador lo había tratado de loco cuando le había mostrado el edificio en ruinas y la ubicación, no obstante, se había tenido que comer sus palabras cuando vio el proyecto terminado.

—Los demás chicos fueron llegando de a poco. Matteo es primo en tercer grado de Diego, estaba sin trabajo hace unos años y yo no podía negarme. Luego entendí por qué nadie lo soportaba, pero ha aprendido a socializar un poco más. **—**Levanté la ceja incrédula, mi esposo se rio entre dientes**—**. Sí, aunque no lo creas.

— ¿Lorenzo? **—**Asintió con una sonrisa mientras degustaba otro trozo de su carne.

—Eso fue divertido… Nos encontramos en una reunión, era del equipo contrario, estábamos en las discusiones para quedarnos con un gran proyecto en _Castello_, un edificio que estaban por demoler y nuestras empresas querían todo lo contrario.

— ¿Ganó la empresa de Lorenzo? **—**Edward negó con una sonrisa triunfadora.

—No, aún mejor… Conseguí el proyecto y a su mejor arquitecto.

— ¿Cómo? **—**pregunté asombrada.

—Tuve la intuición de que Lorenzo no estaba feliz con su trabajo. En un momento en que nos quedamos solos, le comenté detalles de Delec y cómo íbamos ampliándonos y este proyecto era el que nos abriría las alas. Al parecer quedó fascinado. Un día, me llaman para decir que el proyecto era nuestro y que debíamos agradecérselo al otro postulante. Ese mismo día, en la tarde, lo contacté y lo invité a ser parte de nosotros, así ambos salíamos ganando, teníamos el proyecto y un trabajo feliz. **—**-Me reí sin poder creerlo.

—Definitivamente has tenido suerte con tu grupo de trabajo. **—**Asintió mientras tomaba la copa y hacíamos un brindis**—**. ¿Lo mismo ocurrió con Mike, Eric y Paola? **—**Edward se rio sin importar que el lugar estuviera en silencio y todos nos miraran.

—No… La llegada de Mike y Eric es otra cosa. Emmett estaba loco por deshacerse de esos dos, especialmente de Mike quien no dejaba de coquetear con Rosalie. Pero no podíamos dejar de lado que ambos como dupla, son excelentes, una explosión de ideas. ¿Viste los planos de San Marco? **—**Asentí**—**. Fue completamente su idea. **—**Sí, definitivamente era un excelente trabajo, había quedado asombrada cuando me los presentaron**—**. Fui por unos días a New York y los vi trabajar… También vi cómo Mike flipaba con Rose, así que solo había dos opciones: Mike era despedido o se iba conmigo y Eric a Venecia.

—Y ahora todos son felices, Emmett tiene a Rosalie completamente para él y los chicos un trabajo estable. **—**Edward negó esta vez.

—Sí y no… En un principio entendí por qué Emmett no los soportaba. Como los viste, son buenos para jugar, algo que molestaba a Lorenzo y a Diego. Estuve a poco de despedirlos si no fuera porque un día Matteo subió, como nunca, al segundo piso y dio el grito en la tierra. Los chicos entendieron la lección y mi hermano al mismo tiempo me llama para que los devuelva. Como dije, son revoltosos, pero excelentes arquitectos.

— ¿Y qué pasó finalmente? **—**Edward se acercó con la intención de contar el final en secreto.

—Gané a los arquitectos y a la cita de Mike. **—**Lo miré confundida**—**. Mike intentaba que Paola aceptara salir con él, pero yo gané la partida. **—**Fruncí el ceño.

—Dijiste que no habías estado con ninguna mujer **—**sentencié, Edward tomó mi mano para calmarme.

—Era salir con ella, advertirle quién era Mike y tenerla en mi equipo, o perderla por el chico que piensa con su parte inferior y no su cabeza cuando ve a una chica.

Ahí lo entendí, me reí sin importar mi el entorno, era una historia fascinante. Ahora comprendía por qué no quería que otros vinieran a intervenir en su familia y lo que significaba irse a Roma. Tenía que haber una solución para el caso. Volví a la realidad cuando escuché su comentario, sin poder evitar sonrojarme.

—Ahora tendré que enseñarle que no se juega con la mujer del jefe… y menos se coquetea.

Luego de cargar la cuenta a la habitación, volvimos al cuarto; saldríamos por la noche a conocer la _Piazza Navona_, ya que según Edward, era más hermoso por la noche y obviamente más romántico. Nos recostamos a ver la televisión, Edward se quedó dormido sobre mi vientre mientras yo le acariciaba el cabello.

Lo desperté cuando estaba oscureciendo, no quería salir tan de noche. Nos colocamos algo más de abrigo y salimos a pasear.

Seguimos el mismo camino de cuando llegamos al hotel, pero en un punto nos desviamos hacia el lado contrario del estacionamiento subterráneo. Giramos en una calle angosta hasta que salimos a un espacio impresionante, no solo por el tamaño, sino por cada detalle que este guardaba. Podía aseverar que era una de las plazas más elegantes de Roma.

El lugar estaba rodeado de pequeños locales y a cada extremo una gran escultura. En medio, una hermosa iglesia, no todo fue difícil imaginármela por lo que me contaba Edward, aunque no podríamos entrar en ese momento debido al horario, pero ya me encontrada maravillaba desde el exterior.

—Nos encontramos en el corazón de Roma, todos los turistas terminan en este lugar, un hermoso lugar para finalizar el recorrido.

—Yo solo estoy comenzando **—**objeté, Edward me besó en la frente.

—Claro, tienes la suerte de tener un guía turístico personal, que tiene contacto y se aloja a solo unos pasos.

— ¿Si no fuera así?

—Este es el último lugar donde te hubiesen traído. **—**Asentí mientras seguía mirando la zona y caminábamos lentamente hacia uno de los extremos**—**. Esta _Piazza_ fue un antiguo estadio romano donde se llevaban a cabo diferentes competencias atléticas y carreras, como puedes ver, es un lugar amplio para ese tipo de juego. Luego en la Edad Media se pavimentó y se convirtió en un mercado.

Llegamos frente a un obelisco como el que habíamos visto en la plaza donde se ubica el Panteón. Sin embargo, este tenía estatuas de dimensiones enormes en comparación. Miré fijamente cada detalle, sorprendida por la perfección con la que el artista había desarrollado la obra. Como siempre, Edward me dejaba apreciar la fuente antes de comenzar con el discurso, lo miré atenta y preguntando quién había sido el autor.

Se trataba de _Gian Lorenzo Bernini_ en el año 1651, una piscina elíptica, una mole de mármol y un obelisco egipcio de la época romana. Un trabajo cincelado que ya no se lograba en esta época, más que en las esculturas de arena que se hacían en varios países.

—Como verás, todo es en dimensiones mayores a las reales, en diferencia a las que vimos en nuestra primera visita a Roma. Son alegorías de los cuatro ríos principales de la tierra: Nilo. **—**Señalando al gigante hombre esculpido en el mármol**—**. Ganges. **—**Caminamos hacia el siguiente**—**. Danubio… y Río de la Plata.

—Cada uno en un lugar característico.

—Exacto, como se denota en la fuente, cada uno de ellos representado y reguardado por un gigante.

Nos quedamos un tiempo más para apreciar el arte y tomarnos algunas fotografías. El espacio cada vez caía en la noche pero las luces tomaban su protagonismo, y como había dicho Edward, el lugar se veía cada vez más romántico para una salida en pareja, aún con toda esa gente paseando.

Luego fuimos al otro sector, pasábamos por fuera de la gran iglesia de _Sant'Angnese in Agone_ de _Borromini_. Mi marido me abrazó por la espalda quedando frente a la gran fachada, me comentaba que se decía que en este lugar había un burdel donde Santa Inés fue obligada a desnudarse para divertir a los clientes. Según la leyenda, sus cabellos crecieron milagrosamente hasta cubrir su desnudez. Tras ese intento de abrazarla viva, terminó apuñalada. Fue reconocida como una mártir y en su memoria se alza un santuario. Luego un año más tarde, el Papa hace el encargo a _Borrormini_ de derribar el muro frontal y se proyecta la fachada actual.

Pocos se creerían esa historia debido a la discordancia de comparar y crear un santuario para una prostituta. Sin soltarme seguimos caminando hacia la otra fuente.

Era genial caminar y disfrutar con mi esposo de esta manera, él abrazándome por la espalda y caminar juntos como dos enamorados bajo las luces de la _ciudad del amor_. No quería que esto terminara nunca, aunque sabía que en algún momento tendríamos que volver a la realidad y afrontar lo que habíamos dejado pendiente. Sin embargo, ahora quería vivir esta burbuja, disfrutar de ese hombre lo que más pudiera, ya veríamos cómo solucionar lo demás.

Era majestuoso lo que hacían las luces, cómo estaban correctamente posicionadas para mostrar el encanto de que las estatuas parecieran vivir. Miré tras mi hombro para toparme con los labios de Edward terminando en un casto beso, nos regalamos una sonrisa. Volví la mirada a la fuente y pregunté de qué se trataba.

—_La Fontana dei Moro_ es la representación de un moro o africano que lucha con un delfín. **—**Volví a darme la vuelta para mirarlo sin entender, él se rio entre dientes.

— ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con la cultura romana?

—El verdadero diseño solo es el delfín y los cuatro tritones que ves a su alrededor diseñada por _Giacomo della Porta_, pero luego _Gian Lorenzo Bernini_, el mismo del obelisco, modificó la escultura colocando al moro… Aunque ahora lo que tú ves, son solo copias, la estatua original fue reemplazada y llevada lejos.

Nos quedamos un tiempo más contemplando y comentando los detalles o sobre las personas que estaban junto a nosotros. Edward me preguntó al oído si quería ir a tomar algo caliente, asentí. Me tomó de la mano y fuimos a uno de los locales que se encontraban cerca.

Nos sentamos dentro del local ya que empezaba a refrescar y yo andaba con poca ropa, si contamos que los _short_ no tapaban mucho aunque estuviera abrigada para arriba. Pedimos unos _cappuccino_, mirábamos por la ventana a las personas que paseaban por la plaza, era un lugar hermoso, debía agradecer tener la posibilidad de estar ahí.

Cuando terminamos de disfrutar nuestra bebida caliente y unos panecillos, decidimos volver al hotel. Caminamos a paso rápido para no terminar enfriándonos de más. Pasamos unos momentos muy agradables con nuestras tazas humeantes, uno junto al otro como para caer en la hipotermia en el trayecto de regreso. Edward nos guió entre las calles hasta que nos adentramos en el arco de piedra. Saludamos al recepcionista y subimos la escalera hasta la puerta de nuestra habitación.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, nos levantamos temprano, pedimos el desayuno al cuarto. Tomé una ducha rápida y me vestí con unos pantalones blancos y una blusa tejida en color tierra, me hice una cola de caballo y opté por unos pendientes de perlas y nada más.

Edward iba a colocarse un traje, no obstante le prohibí, ahora la que trabajaría sería yo y él se tomaría un descanso. Podría sentarse entre los hermosos jardines del terreno y leer o hacer cualquier cosa en su portátil, pero nada de pasearse dentro de la casa mientras yo trabajaba. Mi esposo se rio y aceptó solo si yo le daba un beso, así que no hubo más discusión después de que enredara mi boca con la suya, en un apasionado beso. Finalmente se colocó unos pantalones marrón y una polera color gris petróleo, le comenté que se veía más joven de lo que era y que me traía recuerdos otra vez, él solo negó sin perder la sonrisa.

Mi sorpresa fue cuando bajábamos al subterráneo del hotel, frente a la puerta estaba el Audi esperándonos con un hombre que le entregaba las llaves a mi marido. Lo miré confundida a lo que me explicó que el subterráneo era para todo este sector, que no tenía opción de transitar por arriba debido a la _Piazza Navona_ como era el caso de nuestro hotel, que la vez pasada solo había querido mostrarme parte de las calles. Asentí asombrada, me subí agradeciendo al hombre que cerró detrás de mí, Edward a mi lado me regaló una sonrisa y partimos hacia una de las salidas.

Tomamos una de las calles principales, miraba por la ventana mientras Edward nos llevaba; no tenía la menor idea a dónde íbamos, solo reconocería la casa cuando estuviera frente a la verja. El paisaje era hermoso y sentía envidia de todos los que vivían aquí… _Tú también podrías vivir igual que ellos_… Pensé que te habías tomado un receso… _No, solo que la cosa esta muy aburrida aquí_… ¿Aburrida?... _Sí, mucho amor y esas cosas, pero volvamos al tema, aún puedes vivir aquí_… Suspiré, tal vez si las cosas seguían bien entre Edward y yo, podríamos venirnos una temporada a Roma o Venecia.

Poco a poco nos fuimos adentrando en la periferia de Lazio, las casas desaparecían dejando los prados, viñedos y campos de sembradío a la vista y algunas casas entre estos. El camino entre pequeños cerros verdes y marrones hacía del lugar algo tan hermoso como la ciudad, cada uno con su toque perfecto. Pronto estuvimos frente a la gran entrada, mi esposo digitó un código en una plataforma que no había visto y las puertas de hierro se abrieron dejándonos el paso.

El camino de maicillo nos llevó hacia la casa y el garaje. Nos estacionamos en este, Edward me ayudó a bajar dejándome un beso en la frente, diciendo que debía comportarse con el patrón de fundo**2** y no podía estar coqueteando con la diseñadora. Me reí mientras caminábamos hacia la entrada principal; sin embargo, lo desvié en el último momento, no permitiría que entrara. Edward chasqueó la lengua.

Así que cambiamos la ruta a través del césped hacia la parte trasera. Edward se reía discutiendo que era el dueño y podía hacer lo que quisiera, pero yo estaba obstinada a que él no viera nada hasta el último momento. Aunque toda su discusión se detuvo cuando vio la parte ampliada de la casa. Habíamos acordado en hacer una pequeña ampliación que tomaría parte de la casa pero a la vez de la terraza, un juego que finalmente había quedado perfecto; además, como lo había pedido expresamente, las plantas no habían sido cambiadas sino que se reorganizaron para que pareciera que la ampliación llevara años ahí.

No obstante, toda su atención cambió cuando vio algo más. Una modificación que yo no había aclarado y no estaba entre los arreglos. En realidad me había tomado el atrevimiento, aunque estaban dentro del presupuesto pero no en esas magnitudes. Me encaró mirándome con la ceja alzada, me mordí el labio esperando algún regaño; sin embargo, solo se dio la vuelta y miró nuevamente.

—Hemos movido algunas plantas, pero ninguna se ha perdido, todas siguen aquí, como lo ordenaste.

— ¿Quién fue el de la idea?** —**Me miró alternadamente con el paisaje.

— ¿Yo? **—**Se mantuvo en silencio mirando fijamente, al final suspiró.

—No quiero que nadie más que yo te vea en bikini en esta piscina, ¿has entendido? **—**Sonreí.

—Sí, señor.

Había sido una idea loca, Edward había dejado dentro del presupuesto la posibilidad de hacer una piscina, pero planeada para una próxima etapa, no en este momento. Sin embargo, con Jack habíamos tomado la decisión de hacerla de inmediato, tomando yo toda la responsabilidad. El hombre había encontrado una empresa que hacía la excavación y la pavimentación por el mismo precio pero más metros cuadrados y no perdimos la oportunidad.

Cuando había estado acabada, Jack me había enviado unas fotografías, se veía fabulosa aunque había ocupado más espacio del mencionado, sabiendo que si se arreglaba con las plantas y césped, no se notaría el cambio. Así que había aprovechado que Caroline estaba cerca de la ciudad y fuera a ayudarme con el paisajismo.

Ahora el espacio se veía hermoso, rodeado de la vegetación de la zona; se habían colocado las alfombras de césped para que crecieran a la misma sincronía del resto y se habían trasplantado algunas plantas con el fin de que dividieran el ambiente ecológicamente sin verjas u otro elemento.

Me acerqué a Edward tomándolo de la cintura, él seguía mirando el lugar.

— ¿Te gusta? **—**Se giró para abrazarme y besarme.

—Me encanta. **—**Sonreí de satisfacción**—**. ¿Quién fue tu cómplice? No, no respondas, ya sé quién fue el traidor.

—Bueno, ahora tendrás un lugar confortable para descansar o trabajar, como desees, mientras los demás organizamos tu casa. **—**Asintió mientras suspiraba y sonreía**—**. Te amo **—**susurré y su sonrisa se amplió.

—Yo también te amo. **—**Sonreí con ganas**—.** ¿A lo menos podré caminar por el jardín?

—Solo si no te acercas. **—**Asintió**—**. Buen chico, ahora me voy a trabajar, el dueño de casa me paga por hora.

Cuando entré en la vivienda, me recibieron la señora Morini y Jack. Le pedí a la mujer, a través de la traducción del hombre, que mantuviera hidratado al señor y entretenido fuera de esta. Ella sonrió y asintió. Jack y yo comenzamos el recorrido.

Con anterioridad le había pedido que los muebles que estaban en la bodega, fueran traídos a la casa por cuanto esta se hallaba ubicada cerca de la piscina y no quería que Edward comenzara a impacientarse. Lo conocía y no demoraría en intentar ayudar o inmiscuirse.

Elegimos los muebles que combinarían con los demás adquiridos; los otros, los subieron a una camioneta para llevárselos. Luego subí al segundo piso para confirmar que la escalera estuviera en las condiciones óptimas después del problema que habíamos tenido y que los arreglos que había pedido, hubieran sido hechos.

Pasamos toda la mañana dentro de la casa, organizamos varias cosas e hicimos algunos arreglos que no habían estado planeados; también se hicieron algunos retoques de pintura que no habían sido acabados, lo que nos daba tiempo para que secaran antes de los tres días.

Para la hora de almuerzo, todos nos instalamos en la mesa que habíamos colocado cerca de la piscina. Utilizamos alguno de los mismos muebles que correspondían al anterior amueblado de la casa. Una mesa de fierro pintado verde con las sillas a juego. Y el conjunto de muebles de terraza a un costado, ya que tenía uno nuevo para la casa. La señora Morini se esmeró en arreglar todo y hacer una excelente comida que nos tuvo más tiempo del indicado, pero nada importaba si lo estábamos pasando bien.

Por la tarde, solo planificamos lo que nos faltaba para intentar tenerlo todo mañana temprano, antes de que llegaran los de jardinería para terminar de retocar los arreglos fuera de la propiedad. Me excusé para ir a buscar al dueño de casa y así partir todos. Edward seguía en el mismo lugar donde lo había dejado después de comer, pero ahora recostado con los ojos cerrados.

Deposité pequeños besos por todo su rostro hasta terminar en su boca. Cuando por fin abrió los ojos le comenté que ya nos podíamos ir, asintió, se desperezó y tomando sus cosas nos acercamos al garaje. Les preguntó a los hombres si necesitaban algo, estos negaron, así que quedamos en vernos a la misma hora mañana temprano. Nos subimos al deportivo y tomamos rumbo al hotel.

Cuando llegamos, pasamos directamente por el subterráneo, no como la primera vez cuando fuimos por las calles. Saludamos a quien nos encontráramos, fuimos directamente al _restaurant_ donde comimos algo liviano antes de ir a dormir.

Edward intentó sacar información, pero no lo logró, algo que lo puso de mal humor, aunque no me importaba, quería que este lugar fuera una sorpresa y estuviera aún más orgulloso de mi trabajo. Tenía esa necesidad de que así fuera, nunca habíamos pasado por una etapa como esta, más que con los trabajos de la universidad.

Cuando estuvimos en la habitación, Edward alegó que necesitaba un baño, todo el día entre mosquitos no había sido de su agrado. Solo me reí y grité que le quedaba por lo menos un día igual, porque nada de lo que dijera serviría para hacerlo entrar.

Me coloqué una camisa de dormir blanca de algodón que había traído conmigo, me metí rápidamente entre las sábanas, estaba agotada. Edward apareció con una toalla amarrada a la cadera, fue directamente al armario para tomar un bóxer blanco, dejó la toalla en la silla del escritorio y se juntó conmigo en la cama. Nos quedamos recostados sin hablar, sabía que él intentaba decirme algo pero no sabía si era el momento. Rápidamente me moví quedando sentada de rodillas a su lado incitándolo a que hablara, él solo se rio.

—Vamos, dilo **—**dije, pero él negó**—**, ¿es tan terrible? **—**Posteriormente suspiró.

—No me había sentido tan bien desde… hace mucho tiempo.

—Desde que me fui **—**sentencié, Edward asintió sin mirarme.

Lo tomé de la mano para que se posicionara entre mis piernas. Se sentó, coloqué mis piernas por su cadera sentándome entre sus piernas abiertas. Parecíamos estar enredados uno con el otro. Me abrazó mientras yo llevaba mis manos hacia su cabello, lo miré fijamente.

—Puedo apostar a que sé cómo te sientes.

— ¿En serio? **—**preguntó, sonreí y asentí.

—Si queremos que esto funcione, debemos dejar el pasado atrás… **—**Con mis manos jalando su cabello logré que me mirara sin excusas**—**. Te amo, y aunque en un momento hubiera tenido miedo de volver a verte, ahora estoy dichosa, feliz y nuevamente enamorada… Y eso es lo que importa.

—No tienes la menor idea de cuánto te extrañé **—**confesó.

Se acercó lentamente hasta juntar nuestros labios, un beso romántico, lleno de amor y anhelo. Me acerqué más a su cuerpo intentando quitar todo espacio que nos rodeara, quería sentir su piel, su calor sobre el mío.

Edward se separó para quitarme la ropa de un solo movimiento antes de borrar los centímetros que nos separaban. Nos besamos apasionadamente, intentando anular los malos recuerdos; olvidando esa parte tormentosa de nuestro pasado y quedándonos con los bellos momentos y todos los nuevos que vendrían.

Me preocupé de hacerle el amor a mi marido, de demostrarle cuánto lo amaba, cuánto lo había necesitado este tiempo; cuánto lo necesitaría de aquí en adelante. Hicimos el amor toda la noche sin importarnos el tiempo, las personas, el mundo.

...

.

.

.

* * *

**¡HOLA A TODOS!**

Aquí otro capítulo lleno de amor, volvimos a Roma y el amor se nota hasta en los poros, ¿no creen?

He demorado un poco en escribir, pero he estado con muchas cosas en la cabeza y dándoles paz a mis fieles Beta (_**Marta Salazar**_), asistente (_**Laurita**_) y diseñadora (_**Gaby Cullen**_) quienes hacen su mejor esfuerzo para tener las cosas lo antes posible. No sería nada sin ustedes chicas.

Espero estén disfrutando estos capítulos, el amor y todo lo que es esta historia y nuestra pareja favorita. También disfruten de las fotografías, paisajes que están en el blog, cada lugar donde Edward y Bella han estado.

Gracias a _**LauraECS, jupy, aries al, Alicy Garcia, mariaca duende, salome. Munoz. 908, Pitalu Cullen, Lucerito11, gis1416, yorelina, GaByMaY91, liduvina, memita, Andy, anónimo**_ y todos los lectores silenciosos. Gracias por su apoyo a pesar de mis demoras en actualizar.

Bueno, no tengo mucho mas que decir, gracias nuevamente y nos vemos lo más pronto posible. Los quiero.

.

.

* * *

**1** Pequeña bañera donde se lava por parte el cuerpo para no tomar una ducha.

**2** Finca rústica (RAE).


	23. Capítulo 23: Proyecto Terminado

_**Capítulo beteado por Marta Salazar, Beta FFAD **__(www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction)_

* * *

_**Pasaba por aquí… y empecé a leer**_(BLOG: Imágenes, personajes y música) ( pasabaporaquiyempece . blogspot . com)

* * *

.

Capítulo dedicado a **Laura ECS**, por fin una etapa terminada, ahora la defensa y a dormir jajaja. Feliz de compartir todos esos momentos contigo aunque sea a la lejanía. Un beso grande, gracias por soportarme en esos momentos de locura extrema.

.

* * *

**Canciónes recomendadas:** **(1) **Thank You For Loving Me – Bon Jovi / **(2)** Fire in the Water – Fiest

**.**

**Capítulo 23: Proyecto Terminado**

**.**

**.**

Un cosquilleo por mi cuerpo, pero era agradable, se sentía bien. Una brisa ligera que erizaba mi piel, una risa estúpida escapó haciendo que mi acompañante también riera sobre mi piel.

Edward parecía entretenerse a mi costa, ese cosquilleo y su aliento debían ser los causantes de las sensaciones que estaban recorriendo mi ser. Fruncí el ceño intentando seguir durmiendo, escuché su risa y su insistente intento de despertarme, gruñí.

—Vamos… Ya es hora.

— ¿Qué hora es? **—**pregunté sin abrir los ojos, necesitaba seguir durmiendo.

—Las seis y media **—**susurró dejando más besos por mi columna, gruñí nuevamente tomando a tientas la manta y tapándome**—**. Oh no, señora Cullen, quiero ver mi casa terminada, luego podrás dormir.

—Es muy temprano, podemos dormir una hora más y asegurarte que tendré tu casa hoy mismo **—**murmuré.

—Mientras antes estemos ahí, antes podré verla… Jack va en camino con los chicos **—**insistió Edward, bufé abriendo por fin los ojos.

Frente a mí estaba el hombre más bello de la tierra… _¿En serio?_... Bueno, a mis ojos… _Vaya ojos_… Uy, parece que alguien está de mal humor… _Tu marido nos despierta de madrugada, nadie tan bello lo hace_… Negué mientras me sentaba para acercarme a Edward quien me recibió con los brazos abiertos. Acariciaba mi espalda con delicadeza dejando pequeños besos en mi cabello, se sentía bien… _Pero no a las seis de la mañana_… Conciencia, hazme el favor de ir a dormir y deja al corazón hacer su trabajo. Estaba segura que había gruñido, pero no le puse atención concentrándome nuevamente en los mimos de mi esposo.

Nos regalamos una mirada y una sonrisa antes de ponernos en pie. Edward propuso la idea de ser responsables con el medio ambiente y ahorrar en agua, solo me reí tomándolo de la mano para ir al baño antes de que la cama me tentara a volver.

Cerca de las ocho estábamos terminando el desayuno y preparándonos para salir. Tomé todo el material que fuera a necesitar hoy, en especial mi celular. Hoy debía recibir la llamada de Angela y los encargados en jardinería. Si trabajábamos desde temprano, podía asegurar que tendríamos la casa lista después de almuerzo.

Nos subimos al deportivo, Edward siguió el mismo camino de ayer, mientras yo intentaba contactar con mi asistente. Después de dos intentos finalmente me contestó. Se disculpó explicándome que había estado en el taller recibiendo algunos apuntes que tenían para mí. Le pedí que enviara todo al correo, que lo vería al llegar a la propiedad. También le pregunté por los documentos de entrega de la propiedad de Roma. Me dijo que ya los había entregado a Kate y ese mismo día estarían listos para firmarlos, cuando nosotros volviéramos.

Le agradecí por todo, quedamos en estar en contacto hasta que volviera. Como decía el documento que Garrett había presentado en el juzgado, nuestro tiempo estaba terminando, mañana debíamos volver a New York. Suspiré mirando por la ventana, en serio podría quedarme en esa ciudad, todo era hermoso y acogedor… _¿Estarías dispuesta a renunciar a todo por seguir a tu esposo?_... Es una alternativa, no lo hemos discutido… _¿Dejarás tu vida por seguir a alguien que apenas conoces?_... Lo conozco… _Crees conocerlo_… Sacudí la cabeza para quitar las palabras de mi conciencia, no quería pensar en ello.

Cuando llegamos a la propiedad, nos recibió Jack con uno de los hombres que seguía trabajando con nosotros. Habían estado moviendo materiales que ya no se ocuparían y se necesitaría el espacio listo para los muebles que faltaba ubicar. Ambos saludaron al señor Cullen, este asintió, me miró fijamente y al parecer mis ojos dijeron todo ya que se encogió de hombros yendo directamente al sector de la piscina. Eché un vistazo a mis acompañantes, les indiqué que volvería luego, y corrí hacia donde iba mi marido.

Sin importarme que nos estuvieran mirando lo tomé de la mano para atraerlo hacia mí y estamparle un beso. Me tomó por la cintura atrayéndome hacia él y hacer el beso más intenso. Si aún me quedaba más amor por entregar a este hombre, estaba pronta a llegar, estaba locamente enamorada… _Y eso hace que te olvides de lo importante_… Cierra el pico.

Nos separamos lentamente mirándonos a los ojos, Edward sonrió. Le dije que vendría pronto a acompañarlo, asintió dejándome un beso y siguió hacia la misma silla donde había estado ayer, esta vez tomando un libro concentrándose en su lectura. Sonreí como una adolecente, tomé aire antes de volver a la casa. Jack me esperaba en la puerta con una sonrisa de complicidad, no dijo nada, solo me acompañó esperando mis instrucciones.

Habíamos estado trabajando tan concentrados que no nos dimos cuenta de la hora hasta que vimos todo en su lugar y la señora Morini nos avisaba que el equipo de paisajismo estaba ingresando en la estancia. Salí rápidamente a recibirlos, encontrándome con Edward quien fruncía el ceño al ver extraños en su propiedad.

Aproveché que mi esposo estaba conmigo para informarle quiénes eran, y si tenía ideas era momento de darlas para que empezaran a trabajar. Recorrimos el lugar, Edward no habló mucho, solo cuando había cosas que no le gustaban de mis instrucciones, pero por lo general asentía sin soltarme de la mano mientras caminábamos por todo el sector. El único lugar que no debían tocar, era la piscina donde Caroline ya había hecho su parte. Los hombres asintieron y comenzaron a trabajar.

Edward iba a volver a su lugar pero se lo impedí. Con una sonrisa coqueta y traviesa le mostré una venda que llevaba en la mano. Levantó una ceja sin creer lo que estaba preparando, sin más se la coloqué elevándome en puntillas para alcanzar sus ojos. Lo llevé de la mano cuidando no hacerlo tropezar con nada hasta que estuvimos en la puerta principal. La fachada no había sido modificada, así que solo debíamos concentrarnos en el interior y las reformas que él había insertado en el anteproyecto.

Parecía impaciente, movía las manos y hacía pequeños gestos. Sonreí, besé su mandíbula y subí hasta sus labios rozándolos. Lentamente le quité la venda dejando que se acostumbrara a la sombra. Estaba nerviosa ante su reacción.

Habíamos mantenido los pisos de ladrillo rojizo, teníamos elegido un blanco crema para las paredes y restaurado algunas vigas del techo junto con barnizarlas. Frente a nosotros, un vestíbulo antiguo con una mesa de recibidor y un arrimo en el fondo, todo en madera envejecida. A cada lado, había un arco que llevaba a una habitación. Hacia la derecha, el estudio o biblioteca que me había mostrado Edward en un principio; y hacia la izquierda, estaban la sala y comedor.

Edward seguía mudo mirando detenidamente. No esperé a que comentara algo, me puse a explicarle el lugar y las decisiones que había tomado. Lo guié hacia la sala de estar en que había convertido la supuesta biblioteca que había sido originalmente. Había insistido en mantener lo antiguo de la casa, seguir con los muebles de época que había conseguido en un anticuario de Roma.

Había colocado un sofá y un sillón en color turquesa junto a una mesa de centro. A un costado, un escritorio de madera junto a dos repisas de techo a suelo y un calefactor a leña cerca que temperaba el lugar en el invierno. Una araña sobresalía sobre las vigas del techo y al otro costado, una biblioteca abastecida con todo libro que hubiéramos encontrado en el lugar.

Invité a mi esposo a dirigirnos a la sala, Edward, sin dejar de mirar el lugar, caminó de espalda hasta que volvimos al vestíbulo para darse vuelta y encontrarse con la siguiente habitación.

Esta había sido la habitación que más me había costado trabajar, debido a la gran chimenea que destacaba en el lugar. Piedra maciza que podía hacer perder protagonismo cualquier elemento dentro de la habitación. Finalmente había optado por dos grandes sofás de tres cuerpos y un vergel junto a una mesa de centro parecida a la de la sala de estar. Cuadros y accesorios hacían su trabajo al resaltar una sala antigua, como si nadie hubiera remodelado este sitio en siglos. Al ver la sonrisa de Edward, parecía haber entendido el objetivo. Todas las alfombras del de esa área eran persas, traídas directamente desde Verona.

Había una puerta que daba a la cocina y otro arco cerrado por una puerta de vidrio que separaba la nueva ampliación de la habitación. Se había mantenido la infraestructura solo acoplando ese lugar, un sector completamente moderno que no desentonaba en ningún aspecto.

Para esa habitación, que originalmente era una terraza que habían cubierto respetando los mismos materiales del resto de la casa, había elegido un juego de comedor contemporáneo pero campestre. Sillas de mimbre y una mesa de vidrio y hierro. Una mampara corrediza daba hacia una terraza y una puerta de vidrio que dirigía hacia la cocina, exactamente a donde nos fuimos.

La cocina no había cambiado en mucho, solo habíamos sustituido los muebles y cubrimientos y adaptado la conexión para el comedor. Seguía siendo la misma cocina del siglo XIX con chimenea, una mesa de diario en medio y los respectivos muebles y despensas. El único cambio había sido la araña que colgaba en medio, la había descubierto en la bodega y encontraba que daba un toque elegante a ese espacio.

Finalmente, volvimos al comedor para salir y mostrarle los nuevos muebles de la terraza. Un conjunto de madera que combinaba con las vigas cubiertas por enredaderas, justamente donde estaban trabajando los paisajistas.

Edward me miró impaciente, me preguntó si podíamos subir al segundo piso. Asentí sin decir nada, por lo general, a este punto, mis clientes habían dado alguna opinión de la casa o si algo no les había gustado tomaba anotaciones y con el fin de proceder a realizar los cambios lo antes posible. Pero Edward seguía en silencio mirando cada detalle.

Volvimos hacia la sala donde estaba la escalera que habían reconstruido. Madera tallada que era resguardada por las paredes. Tenía un descanso y luego seguía hacia el segundo piso donde te encontrabas con un pasillo con cinco puertas.

Ingresamos a la primera puerta a la derecha, una habitación con el mismo piso de ladrillo rojizo, las paredes blancas y muebles antiguos. Una cama destacaba en medio de la habitación con un respaldo floreado acolchado y un cubrecama blanco. Muebles de madera oscura decoraban el cuarto y utilizando la misma tela del respaldo, habíamos confeccionado las cortinas que decoraban el ventanal que daba a un pequeño balcón. A un lado, destacaba la entrada al _closet_ y el baño.

Un baño con muebles de bambú, azulejos y detalles en verde oscuro. Una ducha a la antigua y una impresionante vista hacia los terrenos y extensiones de la propiedad.

Volvimos al pasillo para seguir con la puerta de al lado, donde nos encontramos con otra habitación matrimonial. Este lugar tenía un toque más moderno y carecía de luz debido a la pequeña ventana frente de la cama. Acá nos habíamos centrado mucho en las flores y grandes diseños, pero que en conjunto poseían un equilibrio perfecto. Había pedido un mueble a medida donde separamos un pequeño _hall_ de entrada con el dormitorio. En este habíamos colocado una repisa y el armario cubierto con cortinas en vez de puertas. Junto a la ventana se había posicionado un escritorio.

El baño era muy parecido al de la habitación anterior, solo que con colores azules y amarillos que combinaban con el cuarto. Edward miraba cada detalle y seguía sin hablar, eso me estaba poniendo nerviosa. En el baño había otra puerta que daba al pacillo, cualquiera de ellas podía ser cerrada para intimidad de quien estuviera durmiendo ahí.

Fuimos hacia el sector de las dos puertas restantes, una era el cuarto principal, pensando en las comodidades de Edward y el otro era pensado en donde podrían dormir más de una persona o una pareja. Primero pasábamos a esta última.

No había querido decirle a Edward la verdadera historia del cuarto en donde ahora estábamos, aunque podría asegurar que ya pensaba la escena, era cosa de ver el brillo en sus ojos.

Esta habitación la había creado lúdica, no tenía nada que ver con el resto de la casa ya que las cosas antiguas no van con los más pequeños. Una habitación blanca con decoración azul. Dos camas blancas con los catres de madera oscura. Al frente, un mueble con espacios para guardar cualquier cosa; a un costado, una mesa con dos sillas que podía utilizarse como escritorio o uso recreativo. Y lo más entretenido, una escalera de solo peldaños que llevaba a un pequeño entretecho para cualquier uso. Definitivamente era una habitación infantil… _Estás sonrojada. Ves tu futuro en esta casa_… Solo calla, conciencia.

No dijimos nada, le mostré el baño que era igual a los anteriores, en azul para que fuera del mismo estilo que el cuarto. Edward asintió, me regaló una sonrisa y me invitó al último espacio de la casa que nos restaba por visitar.

El dormitorio principal seguía las mismas reglas de la casa, una cama majestuosa en medio, madera oscura y sábanas blancas; muebles y accesorios de la época como también la alfombra y cortinas. Pero este cuarto tenía algo más acogedor, no sabía qué, tal vez la vista o el resto; una pequeña biblioteca y un escritorio, dos sectores que podríamos ocupar juntos… _Estás pensando en plural, no en Edward_… Entre estos dos, había una puerta que llevaba al _walking closet_ y el baño… _Estás ignorando mis palabras_… Cada detalle estaba pensado en espacios para que dos personas vivieran cómodamente… _Tú y tu esposo_… Por favor, rogué.

Edward, al entrar al baño sonrió tomándome de la cintura. Recordé su expresión cuando habíamos visto este lugar en primer momento. Tenía dicho que podía hacer todos los cambios aunque sabía perfectamente que no era eso lo que quería, así que solo había cambiado las telas por unas que combinaran con el cuarto, dejé todo exactamente igual. Una tina y revestimiento del lavatorio en mármol café, espejos barrocos y arañas del mismo estilo. Espacios para guardar y cortinas que cubrían las ventanas y la maravillosa vista hacia los viñedos.

Cuando volvimos al cuarto no aguanté más y pregunté qué le parecía, estaba empezando a desesperarme al no tener ningún gesto más que sonrisas cordiales y nada de comentarios ante la visión de cualquiera de los espacios. Edward me miró con las manos en los bolsillos, estaba serio aunque sus ojos brillaban, mi corazón se aceleró.

— ¿En serio quieres mi opinión? **—**Asentí enérgicamente.

—Si debemos hacer cambios es mejor hacerlos ahora… Solo era una idea, había entendido que querían mantener el diseño original de la casa, el siglo en que fue construida y que solo estaban arreglando los cimientos; pero si tu idea es otra, podemos empezar de cero, no veo inconvenientes…

—Shhh **—**susurró mi esposo tomándome el rostro y mirándome a los ojos a solo centímetros uno del otro**—**. Cálmate.

Tomé aire por la nariz, ya que la boca estaba cerrada por su mano. Poco a poco me fue soltando pero sin despegarse de mi lado. Sonrió, acarició mi mejilla y miró a su alrededor.

—Es exactamente lo que yo quería y más.

— ¿En serio?

—Como lo dije, fue la mejor decisión que he tomado, tú debías ser la diseñadora **—**aseguró tomándome de la cintura sin dejar de mirar el lugar.

— ¿Hablas en serio? **—**pregunté esperanzada, Edward asintió.

—Sabía que le darías tu estilo personal y eso haría la casa más confortable, más familiar… En esta casa tú también estás presente y eso es lo que quería. **—**Me sonrojé, mi marido me tomó del rostro**—.** Y más que hayas pensado en el futuro… no creas que no noté la habitación de nuestros hijos. **—**Ahora el enrojecimiento de mi piel ascendió a los tonos de un tomate completamente maduro, estaba roja de la vergüenza.

—Fue sin intención, solo pensé en esa casa habitada por una gran familia… **—**Volvió a interrumpirme para que no siguiera excusándome.

—Y eso es exactamente lo que quería… Esta será nuestra casa.

Nos quedamos en silencio, Edward se acercó para acariciar mi boca con sus labios, hasta sellarlos con un beso apasionado agradeciendo todo el trabajo que estaba haciendo. Pasé mis brazos por su cuello atrayéndolo más hacia mí. Definitivamente este hombre era mi perdición, cada día amándolo más, cuestionándome mi futuro siendo que habíamos hablado de ir despacio.

Nos separamos con lentitud, Edward no dejaba de acariciarme cada sector que estuviera en sus límites. Mi rostro, el cabello, los hombros y los brazos hasta terminar en mi cintura. Con un dedo me obligó a levantar la mirada y enfrentarme a sus maravillosos ojos verdes.

—Sé que hemos hablado de dejar el pasado y centrarnos en el presente, pero esta casa siempre fue pensada en nuestro futuro. Sé que aún debes pensar las cosas, debemos saber qué ocurrirá de aquí a tres semanas, pero quiero que tengas en cuenta este lugar… Siempre estará esperándonos. **—**Asentí sin poder decir nada, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir**—.** ¿Esto quiere decir que está finalizado el proyecto?

—Solo falta que terminen el jardín, pero eso será entre hoy y mañana temprano.

—Perfecto… Buen trabajo, señora Cullen. **—**Sonreí negando, no podía evitar creer que ese título sonaba bien.

—Gracias, señor Cullen.

Edward había querido echar un vistazo a cada espacio una vez más antes de bajar, estaba impresionado con todo y adoraba cada detalle en que había pensado. Me preguntó si me molestaría pasar esta noche aquí, quería disfrutar la casa. Le dije que no había problema, a mí también me gustaba esa idea; así que quedamos en ir a dar una vuelta e ir a buscar nuestras cosas al hotel y volver aquí antes de regresar a Venecia por nuestras otras cosas y retornar a New York.

Le agradecimos a Jack y su equipo por el trabajo que se esmeraron en realizar, ellos fueron los primeros en retirarse. La señora Morini estaba fascinada con el resultado de la obra y nos hizo saber que estaba más que dispuesta a trabajar por muchos años más en la propiedad, y se alegró aún más cuando mi esposo le informó que esta tarde volveríamos para dormir aquí. Prometió tener una gran cena.

Dejamos a cargo a los hombres que seguían trabajando en el jardín. Estaban realizando una gran labor. El jefe, nos comentó que solo faltaría para mañana echar un fertilizante para el césped que lo haría reverdecer, pero se requería que nadie debía pisar dicha zona. Nos montamos en el Audi y salimos hacia el centro.

Primero pasamos al hotel por nuestras cosas, Edward dio las gracias por el hospedaje y que por favor, hicieran saber nuestros saludos al dueño aunque él llamaría próximamente. Nos desearon un buen viaje a lo que agradecimos. Dejamos todo dentro del coche y seguimos hacia donde quiera que Edward tuviera planeado.

Me había preguntado si quería seguir conociendo Roma, pero negué, quería algo calmado, había estado toda la mañana inmersa en el trabajo y no tenía ganas de pasear. Así que solo había sonreído, me dijo que ya sabía de un lugar perfecto para lo que yo quería. Sin decir nada más cambió el tema y siguió hacia el hotel de donde ahora salíamos.

Me dediqué a mirar el paisaje, las hermosas calles y edificios que se elevaban a nuestro alrededor, los techos de tejas y colores tierra que parecían ser tan característicos de la región. Pronto ingresamos por una de las calles estrechas hasta que llegamos, para mi sorpresa, al hotel donde me había alojado la primera vez que estuve allí. Miré a mi esposo cuestionándolo pero él no dijo nada, me ayudó a bajar y caminamos hacia el interior.

Pasamos algunas calles hasta que nos encontramos con esa hermosa obra de arte en medio de casas y edificios. La _Fontana di Trevi_ en todo su esplendor ante nosotros, pero esta vez sin la iluminación de la noche sino que a todo sol de ese día. Miré a Edward, quien sonreía satisfecho y yo no pude evitar imitarle recordando sus palabras: este era su lugar favorito, venía cada vez que necesitaba paz y descansar de todo lo que presionara, y ahora él me traía para lo mismo.

Nos guio hacia uno de los costados de la fuente donde había un _restaurant_ con letras grandes en la entrada con el nombre en italiano. Nos sentamos en una de las mesas de afuera para aprovechar el hermoso día, un garzón se nos acercó para darnos la bienvenida y ofrecernos la carta. Edward pidió champaña para festejar.

Celebramos por el término de la reconstrucción y decoración de la casa, recibí elogios que me hicieron sonrojar y el ofrecimiento de una carta de recomendación para cualquiera que quisiera una de las mejores diseñadoras de la _Gran Manzana_. Finalmente él fue quien pidió por los dos, volvimos a brindar y en un silencio cómodo apreciamos la vista ante nosotros.

**(1)**Suspiré profundo, ahora sentía por qué para Edward este lugar era tan tranquilizador. Podía estar lleno de turistas que no paraban de transitar, pero el sonido del agua y la belleza del lugar lo hacían un paraíso en sí… y más si estás en compañía de la persona que amas. Sonreí mirando a mi esposo, él parecía en otro mundo, miraba la _Fontana di Trevi,_ pensativo; era la misma expresión que solía delatarlo hace años, cuando necesitaba elegir las palabras correctas para decir algo muy importante y que tenía guardado desde hace tiempo, esperando el momento y la manera perfecta de expresarlo.

Acerqué mi silla hacia su lugar tomándole las manos. Edward me miró inmediatamente regalándome mi sonrisa favorita. Dejó un beso en mi frente, pasó uno de sus brazos por mis hombros volviendo la vista hacia la fuente. El lugar comenzaba a llenarse de gente, personas tomando fotografías, otras lanzando la moneda que los haría regresar a Roma. Sonreí, la mía se había cumplido, aquí estaba nuevamente, y esta vez completamente enamorada. Sentí cómo apretaba mi brazo, y girando la cabeza busqué su semblante.

—Siento la necesidad de pedirte disculpas **—**dijo Edward mirándome atentamente, fruncí el ceño**—**, fue mi estupidez lo que nos separó hace cinco años.

—Edward, ya lo dije… Debemos dejar…

—Atrás el pasado, lo sé, lo hablamos ayer **—**me interrumpió y yo asentí confirmando**—.** Pero para dejar eso en el pasado, debo hacer esto. **—**Volví a asentir tomando su mano libre**—.** Fui un idiota al creer en las palabras de Felipe… Tú siempre habías tenido la razón, él nos quería separar… y eso nos costó nuestro amor… Cinco años de soledad en donde pensé morir si no te tenía cerca, aún cuando te odiaba por haberme dejado y me odiaba a mí mismo por no haber corrido tras de ti.

Tomó aire, volvió la vista hacia la fuente sin dejar de acariciar mi brazo donde seguía el suyo. Traté de calmar mis ganas de llorar, Edward tenía razón, para superar el pasado debíamos conversar y aclarar este tema. Solté su mano y llevé la mía a su rostro para obligarlo a mirarme, le regalé una sonrisa.

—Yo también debí haber actuado de otra manera, no haber escapado como lo hice… ¿Pero crees que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes? **—**Me sorprendí cuando Edward negó con una sonrisa y tristeza en sus ojos.

—No, debíamos separarnos para entender lo importante que eras para mí…

—Tú también eres importante para mí, siempre lo has sido **—**dije ansiosa, Edward lo sintió por lo que dejó un beso en mis labios para calmarme.

—Lo sé… Ahora debemos olvidarnos del dolor y centrarnos en nuestro presente… y tal vez, un día de estos, en nuestro futuro.

—Yo quiero un futuro contigo **—**sentencié sorprendiendo a mi marido**—**, sé que hay muchas cosas que ver aún, circunstancias como la distancia, trámites, y miles de otras cosas; pero yo quiero estar contigo para superar cada una de ellas.

—Y lo haremos, lo prometo **—**dijo Edward tomando mis labios entre los suyos.

—Te amo, Edward, te amo como hace cinco años… y creo que aún más **—**confesé. Sentí la paz recorrer mi cuerpo y el de mi esposo, este sonrió.

— ¿Tanto como para volver a llevar esto?

Me sorprendí al ver en sus manos el anillo de compromiso, esa hermosa joya de oro blanco y siete diamantes incrustados, cada uno de ellos con una historia. Un nudo en la garganta me impedía hablar, no quería llorar, aunque fueran lágrimas de alegría. Sin más me puse a horcajadas sobre Edward sentándome y pasando mis brazos por su cuello.

Lo besé efusivamente demostrándole cuánto lo amaba, cuánto lo necesitaba y cuánto lo había extrañado durante estos años, aunque hubiese querido disimularlo. Me eché hacia atrás para colocar mi mano derecha entre nosotros, la misma mano donde había ido ese anillo hace cinco años. Lentamente lo pasó por mi dedo anular.

— ¿Por qué no las alianzas?** —**pregunté curiosa, Edward sonrió sin dejar de mirar mi mano con la joya.

—Este anillo siempre ha estado conmigo, cada vez que salgo de Venecia, él viene conmigo… Las alianzas son un paso más. Saber que llevas este me da felicidad, solo eso.

—Prometo llevarlo por siempre **—**dije sin titubeos, Edward me miró asombrado.

— ¿Por siempre? **—**Asentí**—**. Te amo… Te amo, Isabella Cullen.

—Y yo a ti, señor Cullen.

Me bajé de su regazo cuando la comida llegó. El camarero sonreía ante nuestras muestras de afecto pero no dijo nada respetando nuestro momento. Preguntó si nos faltaba algo a lo que negamos agradeciendo.

La comida estaba deliciosa, un filete con verduras al vapor y polenta, una pasta de maíz muy característica en Italia y países aledaños. Edward no dejaba de mirar mi mano donde brillaba el anillo, sonriendo para sí mismo. Yo no demoraba en imitarlo.

Nuevamente todo era rápido, el amor emergía sin control desbordándonos, volviéndonos locos pero felices y eso era lo que nos importaba, lo que nos mantenía unidos. Podía ser que debiéramos conocernos mejor, hacer lo que no habíamos hecho en la universidad, pero para eso habría tiempo. Ahora éramos mayores y podríamos enfrentar cualquier cosa, lo sabía.

Luego de la exquisita comida y una larga conversación sobre nuestras familias y amigos, Edward pagó la cuenta y nos despedimos del lugar para volver al coche. Mi esposo fue hacia el lado del conductor abriendo la puerta y esperando a que yo entrara. Lo miré incrédula, me señaló que entrara en el puesto del conductor pero negué.

Finalmente, después de insistir por ambos lados, yo estaba sentada frente al volante ansiosa al estar a segundos de manejar un deportivo. Le pregunté a Edward si estaba seguro de entregarme su coche de presidente ejecutivo, a lo que rio comentando que si había dejado en mis manos su querido Volvo, este no era nada.

Me señaló el camino y trató de llevarme por calles más amplias que las que él utilizaba y donde me ponía nerviosa de solo mirar como pasajera. Estaba extasiada con la velocidad que tomaba ese coche, hasta de broma pedí uno para mi cumpleaños. Edward se rio diciendo que dependía de donde viviéramos. Lo miré sonriente, él y sus bromas.

Me sentía orgullosa cuando llegamos a la verja y al teclado digital donde había que ingresar el código. Edward me lo dio sin miramientos, lo ingresé y las puertas se abrieron. Avancé hacia la mitad del camino donde me detuve para apreciar la casa, había quedado perfecta, a mi parecer. Miré a mi esposo preguntando en silencio y él hacía lo mismo, miraba inspeccionando el trabajo y sonriendo satisfecho. Bien, estaba finiquitado mi trabajo.

Me estacioné en el garaje, bajamos nuestras cosas y entramos en la casa donde estaba la señora Morini limpiando el piso del pórtico. Nos regaló una sonrisa y habló en italiano, Edward fue quien contestó como siempre y luego me tradujo que estaba preparando la cena para más tarde y si teníamos hambre.

Fuimos directamente hacia el cuarto principal donde dejamos el equipaje, solo debíamos sacar lo justo y necesario, ya que mañana temprano debíamos volver a Venecia por nuestras demás pertenencias, y regresar a New York, como decía el documento. Edward se lanzó a la cama, suspiró junto con una sonrisa confesándome que estaba feliz de por fin poder usar esta casa.

Traviesa, me lancé sobre él quedando a horcajadas apoyando mis manos sobre su pecho. Sus manos fueron a mi cadera, sus ojos verdes comenzaban a oscurecerse, yo sabía lo que quería. Me froté contra su cuerpo logrando que se tensara, intentó lanzarme contra la cama, pero no alcanzó su objetivo al yo estar bien firme juntando mis rodillas a su cuerpo. Bufó incorporándose y quedando a mi altura.

**(2)**Tomé su camiseta quitándosela por la cabeza dejando su piel a mi merced. Acaricié cada sector de su pecho, luego yéndome hacia su espalda ancha que me volvía loca. Sus manos fueron subiendo lentamente llevando con ellas mi blusa azul, su color favorito.

Dejaba pequeños roces con mis labios por su rostro, logrando que su respiración se descontrolara. Sus manos se sentaron en mi cuerpo llevándose rápidamente mi ropa, dejándome en sujetador negro. Ambos llevábamos _jeans_, algo que nos impedía seguir en nuestra posición, pero mi esposo no tenía intensiones de que me moviera de este lugar. Acariciaba mi piel como si fuera una droga, quitándome suspiros y gemidos que comenzaban a inundar la habitación.

Sus manos fueron hacia mi cabello, quitándolo de mi rostro para tener acceso a mi cuello, dejando a su paso un rastro de besos húmedos que me volvían loca. Tiró de mi pelo hacia atrás dominándome por completo, jadeé. Y al parecer ese sonido terminó por desenfrenar a mi hombre, quien no tuvo más opción que romper nuestro tacto para rodarnos y yo terminando sobre mi espalda apoyada en la cama con él sobre mí, besándome con desenfreno.

Nos olvidamos de todo, cualquier cosa que hubiera estado en nuestra mente quedaba atrás. Sus manos en los botones de mis vaqueros, quitándolos de un rápido movimiento, dejándome solo en ropa interior. Sin darme cuenta, se había deshecho de los suyos y de su bóxer, yaciendo en su espléndida y entera desnudez ante mi vista, permitiéndome admirar esa obra de arte tan divina.

Intenté incorporarme pero no me dejó, llevando su boca hacia mis pechos obligándome a que arqueara mi espalda, fruto del placer, teniendo así, mejor acceso al broche del sujetador y quitándolo de una vez. Su boca y dientes jugaban con mis pezones, uno a la vez, transportándome a la locura, al desenfreno. Gemía su nombre sin importar si podían oírnos, aunque a Edward tampoco parecía importarle. Sus manos volvieron a mis bragas rompiéndolas y arrancándolas haciendo que gritara su nombre, pero no por enojo sino que por pasión.

Necesitaba tenerlo dentro, sentirlo; sin embargo, sus intenciones no eran esas. Besando cada parte de mi cuerpo, fue descendiendo, torturándome hasta llegar a mi intimidad donde se quedó. Me aferré a las mantas mordiendo mi labio para evitar gritar, aunque pequeños jadeos escapaban. Su lengua jugaba sin control, movimientos que me destrozaban queriendo liberarme de ese nudo que se formaba en mi interior.

Dos de sus dedos se adentraron en mi centro haciendo de las sensaciones algo demasiado para mi cordura. Sentí sangre en mi boca… mi labio. Solté un gemido cargado de frustración, estaba cerca pero yo quería sentirlo a él. Le rogué porque entrara en mí ya; sin embargo, él no se molestaba ni en responder, seguía en su juego.

Mi cuerpo se tensó, el nudo estaba por explotar. Llevé mis manos a su cabello tirándolo con descontrol y dejándome llevar entre gritos y jadeos para terminar en un orgasmo tan gratificante como pocos. Estaba agotada aunque no dejaba de sentir sus dedos en mi interior, y sus labios subiendo lentamente por mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mi boca y compartiéndome de mi sabor. Con rapidez me apoderé de su cuerpo llevando mis piernas a su alrededor, dándole tiempo solo de quitar sus dedos y llevar sus manos a cada costado para afirmarse y entrar de una vez en mí.

Ambos gemimos de deseo, embestidas lentas pero profundas, mis manos apoderándose de su cabello atrayéndolo hacia mis labios para fusionarnos por completo. Los asaltos fueron aumentando, cada vez más intensos, entre gemidos y palabras de amor que me llevaron a otro orgasmo y a la liberación de mi esposo. Nos dejamos caer rendidos, le impedí moverse como siempre sintiendo sus vibraciones y respiración cortada.

Nos miramos a los ojos y sonreímos, ahí estaba el amor, esa pasión que no permitiría que otra vez se destruyera, jugaría hasta el final, aunque tuviera que ir contra la marea, lo prometía. Amaba a Edward Cullen, y no volvería a dejarlo ir y menos aún correr lejos de él.

Caímos dormidos abrazados hasta la mañana siguiente. Edward había despertado hace poco y fue por algo para taparme mientras tomaba una ducha. Cuando volvió le pregunté cómo habían estado las instalaciones del baño, sonrió felicitándome por todo. También me interesaba saber qué sucedió con la señora Morini y la cena que nos habíamos perdido. Ella se había ido cuando nos _vio dormir_ y ahora estaba abajo preparando el desayuno.

Me di una ducha rápida, el día estaba algo más fresco que los anteriores, tomé unos vaqueros cortos hasta la rodilla y una blusa celeste con puntos blancos. Me puse unas sandalias blancas de taco alto que había comprado en Venecia. Me tomé el cabello en una coleta, me maquillé un poco y ordené mis cosas y las de Edward antes de bajar.

Me sorprendí ante la vestimenta de mi marido. No pude evitar reír y besarlo al recordar dónde había llevado esos mismos pantalones y polera. Él también sonrió tomándome por la cintura mientras bebía un sorbo de su café. Cerré los ojos al sentir el olor de mi chocolate caliente, me senté rápidamente dándole un sorbo y quemándome los labios.

— ¿Aún conservas esa ropa? **—**pregunté tomando una tostada y saludando a la señora Morini que volvía a la cocina.

—Sí, me gusta… ¿Tú no tienes el vestido? **—**Asentí avergonzada, seguía guardado en una funda en mi armario.

Edward llevaba los pantalones grises y la polera negra junto a las zapatillas _Converse_ que había ocupado para la sesión fotográfica que habíamos hecho en los paisajes de Barcelona. Esta vez tenía el cabello más corto pero igual de desordenado. Se veía realmente guapo por lo que no pude evitar besarlo nuevamente.

Cuando terminamos, Edward se quedó conversando con la mujer mientras yo volvía al cuarto para verificar que nada se nos quedara. Miré mi mano donde estaba mi anillo de compromiso, sonreí como una boba. Me di la vuelta cuando Edward apareció tomando nuestras maletas para bajarlas y dedicarme una sonrisa.

.

.

Edward nuevamente ocupó su hábil manejo de la velocidad para acelerar nuestra llegada a Venecia. Esta vez nos demoramos tres horas llegar a la _Vía Liberta_. Llevábamos música a todo volumen que tuvimos que bajar cuando entramos a la isla, seguimos el mismo camino pronto nos encontramos de frente en el edificio blanco. Mi esposo estacionó el Audi, tomó las maletas y subimos hasta el departamento.

Me aconsejó que nos diéramos prisa para no perder el vuelo, aún nos quedaba tiempo, pero siempre había que estar dos horas antes para realizar todo tipo de trámites antes de ingresar al avión. Edward dejó mi maleta sobre la cama para que ordenara mientras él iba al segundo piso por unos papeles que había dejado y necesitaría en New York.

Paseé la mirada admirando a mi alrededor, la maravillosa vista que tenía ese dormitorio, los lindos momentos que habíamos vivido en tan poco tiempo. Suspiré sentándome en la cama, contemplé la mesita de noche de Edward, abrí el cajoncito sacando la foto, la carta y las alianzas que seguían ahí. Tomé la que me pertenecía colocándola en mi dedo, donde siempre debía haber estado. En eso entró mi marido vislumbrando la escena, se arrodilló frente a mí mirándome fijamente.

Lentamente tomé su mano izquierda colocándole la otra alianza, suspiré antes de escudriñar su ser. Edward parecía sorprendido pero a la vez fascinado con lo que ocurría, acaricié su mejilla buscando su mirada.

—Ahí es donde debe ir **—**susurré.

— ¿Para siempre? **—**Sonreí ante su pregunta.

—Claro… Para siempre.

Lo abracé con fuerza, me escondí en su cuello sintiendo ese olor tan familiar, me encantaba. Volví a mirarle con una sonrisa y una pregunta que él inmediatamente reconoció, negó disimuladamente antes de tomar su celular. Esperó a que contestaran al otro lado sin dejar de Contemplarme.

—Garrett… **—**Contuve el aliento**—.** Necesito que me hagas un favor.

…

.

.

* * *

**¡HOLA A TODOS!**

Aquí otro capítulo y el amor se desborda. Tanto así que me he vuelto a enamorar, estos dos son contagiosos, ¿no lo creen?

¿Qué les parece? ¿Qué querrán con Garrett? Hay mucho que averiguar.

Adoré escribir este capítulo y vienen más ideas… Próximo capítulo ya está en proceso Beta y espero tenerlo para el próximo viernes.

Gracias a _**LauraECS**_ (linda, nuevamente felicidades), _**aries al**_ (hasta yo envidio a quien vaya a Roma escribiendo esto!), _**jupy, Lauriitha Cullen, atenaschan, liduvina, audreybaldacci, yorelina, lupsof, VictoriaMasenCullenVulturi**_ (Bienvenida! Gracias por la paciencia), _**RAKL**_ (mis chicos lindos y Jess… ¡Te quiero leyendo! Ya sabes que), _**van-nessa44, Anna Oliphant, My Lalala song, , Malusita Potter de Cullen, NataliElena, Karina Castillo, Hada, Memita**_ y todos los lectores silenciosos.

Ya saben, los paisajes, imágenes y música están en el blog, ¡pasen! Todos están invitados.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


	24. Capítulo 24: Enamorados

_**Capítulo beteado por Marta Salazar, Beta FFAD **__(www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction)_

* * *

_**Pasaba por aquí… y empecé a leer**_(BLOG: Imágenes, personajes y música) ( pasabaporaquiyempece . blogspot . com)

* * *

(EN EL BLOG IMÁGENES Y MÚSICA DE ESTE CAPÍTULO)

**Canciones recomendadas:**

**(1)** A Thousand years (Part 2) - Christina Perri feat. Steve Kazee

** (2)** Scusa ma ti chiamo amore - Sugarfree

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 24: Enamorados**

**.**

**.**

— ¡¿Es en serio?! **—**grité desde el cuarto mirándome en el espejo y terminando de ponerme los aretes.

—_No pueden tomar una decisión así sin consultar_ **—**contestó Edward desde el baño.

—Aún no has firmado el término de proyecto, podemos especificar que no se haga… Aunque por lo general nos quedamos con una foto general.

—_Exacto, tú lo has dicho, no he firmado_.

Edward seguía con la pequeña discusión, no estaba de acuerdo con que algunas fotos que había tomado de la casa, ya acabada, se encontraran ya expuestas en la página web de DECORA. Le había explicado en varias oportunidades que así era el trabajo, más cuando los proyectos habían sido perfectos. Sin embargo, mi esposo no estaba contento, él quería que su propiedad estuviera fuera del ojo curioso, y eso debía quedar apuntado en el contrato final.

Había sido mi culpa, estaba tan entusiasmada con la casa que la misma noche después de haber llegado a Venecia, le envié las fotos a Kate para comentarle que Edward había aceptado cada cosa y estábamos listos para firmar el fin de proyecto, cuando volviéramos el lunes temprano. Sonreí al recordar esa tarde.

Cuando Edward había logrado comunicarse con Garrett, le pidió que diera alguna explicación para nuestra ausencia por los siguientes cuatro días. Nos tomaríamos unos días más sin preocupaciones de trabajo y del resto del mundo. Sabíamos que estaba en contra de la regla, pero necesitábamos este momento, un espacio para los dos sin la insistencia de padres preocupados y hermanos sobreprotectores.

Cuatro días en Venecia disfrutando del reencuentro en _la ciudad del amor_. Aunque no había sido tan así.

El resto del miércoles y jueves, lo pasamos encerrados en casa regocijándonos de nosotros mismos y de las visitas de Elisa, quien se preocupaba del aseo, de alimentarnos, así como de mirarnos disimuladamente y reír entre dientes al descubrirnos constantemente haciéndonos arrumacos.

Pero el viernes, la primera llamada que había recibido Edward esa mañana era de Mike. Necesitaba una reunión urgente con su jefe, como fuera. Mi esposo iba a decir que estaba en New York pero lo incité a que fuéramos, igualmente quería volver a Delec. Y en eso estábamos, arreglándonos para ir por una hora al trabajo y volvíamos a nuestra pequeña luna de miel.

Terminé de prepararme y me miré al espejo por última vez. Llevaba un vestido blanco con estampados de flores amarillas. Lo habíamos visto el jueves por la mañana, cuando fuimos por fruta fresca a unas calles de ahí. A Edward le había fascinado el color de las flores y sin siquiera dejar que me lo probara lo compró. Lo peor es que como siempre, él sabía que me quedaría bien, perfecto conforme a mi reflejo.

El vestido me quedaba ceñido hasta la cintura donde caía en ondas y para el hermoso día que había en Venecia aún mejor. Me coloqué unas sandalias del mismo color y un bolso. Dejé el cabello suelto con algunas ondulaciones que se habían hecho al tener el cabello trenzado toda la noche. Sonreí, me di la vuelta mirándome por todos lados y corrí al baño.

Edward estaba frente al espejo afeitándose, cuando entré sonrió mirándome de pies a cabeza. Me di una vuelta para mostrar cómo quedaba este vestido, efectuando algunos movimientos coquetos que lo hicieron sonreír aún más y dejar todo de lado para dedicarse atentamente a tenderme.

— ¿Aprobado?

—Perfecta como siempre… Ese vestido te queda tal cual como yo creía.

—Debes apurarte, estamos retrasados **—**informé volviéndome.

—Soy el jefe, puedo llegar a la hora que me dé la gana **—**refutó, me reí.

—Pero como tal, debes dar el ejemplo… Además, quiero el resto de la tarde para pasarlo juntos. **—**En la puerta me apoyé mirándolo nuevamente**—**. ¿Traje o informal?

—Semi-formal **—**contestó guiñándome.

Volví al cuarto, encontré un traje gris grafito que le había visto ponerse en una ocasión y no era tan formal como los demás de marca que estaban colgados. Tomé una camisa celeste sin corbata. Busqué su bóxer y calcetines junto a unos zapatos clásicos. Como siempre, lo dejé todo sobre la cama.

Fui a la cocina para preparar nuestro desayuno, canturreé una canción mientras esperaba a que el café estuviera listo. Hice tostadas y dispuse un poco de fruta para mi marido, para mí cereal y mi infaltable chocolate caliente. Cuando llegó, ya estaba con la nariz dentro de la taza saboreando, dejó un beso en la coronilla sentándose a disfrutar su café, como cada mañana.

Media hora más tarde estábamos saliendo en busca de un _vaporetto_. El mismo paseo que hicimos la primera vez hacia la oficina, pero en esta ocasión nos bajaríamos antes para tomar una lancha que nos llevaría por los canales pequeños hasta dar con el edificio descolorido. El hombre se detuvo frente a una puerta; con mucho cuidado, Edward me ayudó a bajar, le pagó al hombre y lo despidió.

En un bolsillo de su chaqueta había un juego de llaves con las que abrió la puerta, me dejó el paso a un pasillo oscuro que nos llevó por otro lado de la recepción. Edward saludó a Paola que nuevamente se sorprendió ante mi presencia, esta vez fruncí el ceño, que fuera acostumbrándose, este era mi marido y lo acompañaría siempre que pudiera… _¿Celosa? ¿Ya están los celos?_... Debo proteger lo que me pertenece… _¡Pero si aún no decides si vivirás acá!_... Eso ya se arreglará… Mi conciencia bufó tan fuerte que pensé que todos la escucharían. Saludé a la chica mientras tomaba la mano de Edward quien nos guio hacia el interior.

Llegamos al el segundo piso donde nos cruzamos con Diego. Al parecer no estaba informado de nuestra visita ya que preguntó qué hacíamos en Venecia si debíamos estar en otro continente. Edward le explicó sin mucho detalle pidiéndole que le informara a Mike que estábamos ahí.

Cuando Diego se iba, yo no dejé de mirar lo que llevaba en la mano, un _iPad_. Mi esposo lo notó preguntándome si quería ir a conversar con el hombre, negué rápidamente como una niña atrapada con las manos en la masa. Se rio entre dientes, me besó tomándome por las mejillas. Me alentó a ir ya que él estaría ocupado, asentí sin decir nada.

Justo en ese momento apareció Mike, tenía una gran sonrisa. Agradeció que estuviéramos ahí, me dejó un beso en la mejilla tomándome firme de la cintura. Edward de un solo movimiento me sacó de los brazos del arquitecto, me dio un leve azote en el trasero diciéndome que siguiera a Diego. Lo miré sorprendida por su atrevimiento frente a Mike, aunque no dije nada debido a que me gustaba su síndrome de posesión; no dejé de mirarlo caminando hacia uno de los talleres.

Diego estaba solo, me recibió rápidamente preguntando si quería algo para beber. Acepté un jugo que pidió a Paola, me invitó a sentarme a su lado mostrándome el _iPad_ donde estaba trabajando con un nuevo programa. Algunas páginas de inmobiliario tenían catálogos en línea donde podías tomar el objeto y ubicarlo dentro del espacio para saber si era el mueble exacto para esa idea. Solo debías tomar una fotografía panorámica (en 360°) a la habitación y luego comenzar a planear tu proyecto. Estaba asombrada y no quité la vista de sus ideas.

Estuvimos pegados a la pantalla por un buen tiempo, le ofrecí algunas opiniones y consejos mientras él me dejó utilizar el nuevo programa, prometiendo mandarme los datos para que lo implementara en DECORA.

Cuando estuvo listo me dijo que debía presentárselo a Edward. Los dos nos encaminamos a su oficina, no sin antes pasar por el otro taller para saludar a los chicos. Eric y Lorenzo me saludaron como si me conocieran de toda la vida, me preguntaron si me quedaría todo el día aquí. Me encogí de hombros, no obstante Diego salió a mi rescate comentando que me necesitaba y se retiró rápidamente de la habitación.

El hombre tocó a la puerta de la oficina de Edward, entrando sin esperar respuesta. El jefe estaba atento a quien entraba y cuando me vio sonrió olvidándose de que estaba en plena reunión con uno de sus arquitectos. Se acercó tomándome de la cintura, Diego carraspeó con una sonrisa entregándole al mismo tiempo el _iPad_ para que lo revisara en su momento. Mi esposo asintió sin dejar de mirarme, yo empezaba a incomodarme. Nuevamente el hombre mayor entró en mi rescate comentándole al jefe que estaba por salir a San Marco y que podía ser una buena idea el llevarme con él. Todos lo miramos incrédulos.

—_È un altro distretto_**1** **—**dijo Edward en italiano. No entendía qué decía pero tenía una leve sospecha.

—_Edward, tua moglie non sarà sola_**2** **—**dijo Diego tranquilo.

—_No, è troppo lontano. Non si conosce la città_**3** **—**insistió mi marido.

—_Non essere da solo, le mie cure_**4** **—**refutó el diseñador.

— ¡Oh, por favor, pueden dejar de hablar en italiano! No entiendo nada y estoy segura que soy parte de esa conversación **—**interrumpí molesta de solo entender algunas palabras.

Diego y Mike se rieron entre dientes, mientras Edward bufaba tomándose el cabello con una mano. Paciente lo miré atenta hasta que me enfrentara. Cuando sus ojos verdes se toparon con los míos supe que estaba rindiéndose sin siquiera pelear, me conocía muy bien.

— ¿Quieres ir a San Marco? **—**Sabía perfectamente que eso no era lo que quería decir.

—_Saremo in "Terra e Mare"_**5** **—**murmuró Diego confiado, Edward lo miró fijamente.

—Ningún otro sitio.

—La protegeré como a la joya que es, Edward **—**sentenció Diego ceñudo, mi esposo asintió y me encaró.

—Diego quiere llevarte a un lugar especial, tenemos un proyecto ahí que te agradará ver. **—**Asentí no muy convencida, al notarlo, sonrió**—**, prometo desocuparme rápido e iré por ti, ¿de acuerdo?

No podía negar que estaba ansiosa por conocer otro de los proyectos de Delec, especialmente en un sitio que no conocía, pero no me hacía gracia dejar a mi esposo así; sabía que estaría todo el tiempo preocupado, conocía bien sus inseguridades. Aunque, al parecer, él también notó mi indecisión por lo que insistió en que fuera, tomó mi bolso que estaba cerca de su escritorio entregándomelo.

Poco después Diego y yo estábamos saliendo a la vía pública. Él llevaba un maletín y una gran sonrisa, tenía un brazo rodeando mis hombros, sabía que no tenía una intención más que mantenerme resguardada, protegida de cualquiera que osara a mirar a la mujer de su mejor amigo. Me sentí protegida, por fin entendiendo lo que estaba pasando: estaba de turismo con un gran amigo.

Cruzamos el _Puente Rialto_, nos adentramos en una de las calles hasta que nos detuvimos frente a un pequeño muelle donde varias góndolas esperaban su viaje. Diego saludó a uno de los hombres, me presentó por mi nombre mientras me ayudaba a subir a la embarcación.

Diego me comentaba algunas cosas del camino, algunas historias de San Marco y otras de experiencias propias en ese distrito. El viaje era largo pero en compañía de esos dos hombres parecía olvidarse el tiempo. El diseñador me traducía todo lo que Filippo, el gondolero, comentaba. Nos reímos de varias anécdotas.

Después de un largo viaje, llegamos a nuestro destino, seguía siendo el mismo estilo de Venecia, pero había algo diferente. Bajamos de la góndola, Diego le pagó a Filippo y nos encaminamos en la pequeña calle.

Mi acompañante comentó que estábamos en un sector de San Marco que no era muy visitado, era una residencia exclusiva a la que no todos tenían acceso, por los costos de mantención; sin embargo, había un sector en especial que quería mostrarme. Asentí siguiéndolo de cerca. Cruzamos algunos puentes hasta que dimos frente a un callejón, al otro lado había mucha luz y si entrecerraba los ojos podía ver vegetación, algo extraño en la isla.

Para mi sorpresa, cuando salimos del camino oscuro, nos topamos con una verja y un pequeño sector con árboles. Estábamos en tierra firme, parecía como si hubiéramos cruzado a otra dimensión. Miré confundida a Diego quien solo me sonrió, me tomó por la espalda invitándome a entrar.

Caminamos unos pasos hacia dentro hasta que llegamos a una terraza. Abrí la boca asombrada, no podía creer lo que veían mis ojos, parecía imposible, estábamos en una isla que se hundía año a año, esto no podía ser posible. Miré a Diego preguntándole con la mirada, él sonrió tomándome de nuevo por los hombros.

—Esto es "_Terra e Mare_"… Tierra y Mar, el único sector, a excepción de _Lido,_ que tiene playa.

— ¿_Lido_? **—**pregunté curiosa, Diego apuntó hacia un sector en el mar abierto. A lo lejos se podía ver tierra o eso creía.

—El distrito de _Dorsorudo_ y la _Isla de Guidecca_, en esta última está la playa _Lido_, un lugar veraniego, el único que tenemos en Venecia.

— ¿Pero este sector? No creía posible que hubiera playa aquí.

Frente a nosotros una pequeña playa, arena y el mar quieto en todo su esplendor. Era un lugar reducido, estaba segura que en algún momento había sido más grande, pero año a año iba avanzando el agua haciendo desaparecer la arena blanca.

Hacia una parte sobre rocas, había algunas residencias privadas, personas con mucho dinero que tenían la posibilidad de vivir con el privilegio frente a la única playa. Le pregunté a Diego si este lugar era público, él negó; quienes en su momento habían adquirido los terrenos habían prometido mantener el lugar, no cualquiera podía entrar. Nosotros estábamos aquí debido a que uno de esos empresarios por fin empezaría a construir en su terreno, adquirido hace ya varios años.

Me invitó a seguir el camino en dirección a las casas, ansiosa asentí casi corriendo a su lado. Tuve que tomarme el vestido cuando una brisa amenazó con levantarlo más allá de los límites.

Llegamos hacia el único terreno sin construir. Un hombre de estatura alta, cabello rubio y ojos verdes nos recibió con una sonrisa. Diego nos presentó aunque hablaba en italiano, por lo que pude entender y la sorpresa en los ojos del hombre, me destacó como la esposa del jefe.

El dueño del terreno estaba interesado en todo lo que presentaba Diego y parecía satisfecho con el proyecto. Yo me dediqué a mirar la vista, sentía envidia de todos aquellos que vivían en este pequeño paraíso; hace un rato que había dejado de colocar atención a la conversación, estaba absorta con el paisaje. Me sobresalté cuando el hombre rubio me dijo algo que no entendí por lo que miré a Diego quien me sonrió traduciéndome. El hombre me invitaba a dar un paseo por la playa. Agradecí con una sonrisa.

**(1)**Cuando llegué a la orilla cerré los ojos y respiré profundo, era otra sensación estar rodeados por el mar que estar en un lugar así. Me quité las sandalias tomándolas junto con mi bolso. Reí al sentir el agua en mis pies, miré el horizonte, agua por todos lados y un punto casi irreconocible de tierra donde seguía la isla. ¿Qué sería vivir entre aguas?... _¿Planeas tu futuro?_... Eres una molestia, déjame un momento de paz… _No, es mi trabajo hacerte entrar en razón, no sabes lo que haces_… ¿No sé qué hago? ¿Intentar rehacer mi vida?... _Con un hombre a quien no conoces_… Lo conozco, sé quién es Edward… _Y aún así seguirás con él_… Sí, ¿por qué no?... _La inseguridad, dejar todo por él, nuevamente_… Las cosas no son como las ves… _¿Entonces cómo son?_... Sacudí la cabeza, no quería seguir escuchándola, necesitaba estar segura de mis decisiones… _Si no lo estás ahora, jamás lo estarás_… Gruñí, amo a Edward, estoy completamente enamorada… _Estás enamorada de una ilusión, de un cuento de hadas que has creado en esta ciudad, donde no perteneces_… Pero puedo hacerlo… _¿Dejar todo atrás? ¿Dejar tu trabajo, tu reconocimiento en diseño, tu vida?_... Puedo hacerlo, estoy segura.

Bajé la mirada, más que nunca era consciente de que quería una vida con Edward, quería volver a intentarlo y sabía que esta vez sí lo lograríamos. Ambos habíamos cambiado, éramos adultos y podríamos contra todo. Miré mi dedo anular, ahí estaban la alianza y el anillo de compromiso, nuevamente en mi dedo de donde nunca debieron salir. Sonreí aún más al pensar que Edward también llevaba el suyo, él volvía a pertenecerme.

Sentí que algo dentro de mí se liberó, una sensación de paz me embargó. Levanté la vista hacia el mar azul, encontraríamos un camino que nos uniera, Edward ya me había ofrecido un espacio en Delec y estaba convencida de que Emmett estaría más que feliz… _¿Y Jasper?_... Suspiré, él tendrá que entenderlo, yo también tengo derecho a rehacer mi vida… _Pero no con el hombre que te hizo sufrir_.

— ¡Es mi vida!

— ¿A qué viene ese grito?

Me sobresalté, casi pierdo el equilibrio cayendo al agua. Giré hacia donde provenía la voz, sorprendiéndome de ver a Edward mirándome curioso.

Busqué a mi alrededor, especialmente en dirección a donde se suponía debían de estar Diego y el nuevo cliente pero no podía verlos desde esa perspectiva. Edward me informó que venía de allá, había logrado llegar antes, y así, tener la oportunidad de pedirle al propietario le sirviera de cómplice, por lo que se organizaron para que pudiéramos quedarnos un tiempo más en la playa, a lo que había accedido con gusto. Le sonreí, alargué el brazo para que se acercara. Se miró y negó con una sonrisa.

Llevaba su traje y los zapatos puestos, nada apropiado para el sitio. Me reí insistiendo que se quitara los zapatos y camináramos; sin embargo, solo aceptó quitarse estos últimos y caminar cerca, no quería arremangarse los pantalones.

El agua salada llegaba constantemente a mis pies, levantaba la vista cerrando los ojos cuando la brisa cobraba fuerzas, elevaba los brazos y dejaba que el vestido volara. Veía de reojo cómo Edward no despejaba la vista de mí; con una mano sostenía los zapatos y la otra iba en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Sonreí, lo miré coqueta y sin previo aviso me agaché arrastrando agua con la mano lanzándola hacia su puesto. Mi esposo se corrió hábil soltando una carcajada pero manteniendo su postura. Volví a intentarlo, esta vez mojándolo más.

Finalmente sin importarme lancé mi bolso y sandalias a la arena seca, mojando los inicios de mi vestido, bajé tomando agua entre mis manos. La lancé lo más alto posible dejando pequeñas gotas en su cabello y el mío. Reí al verlo frustrado por haberse visto alcanzado por el agua aunque siguió caminando como si nada. Negué sin dejar de sonreír.

Traviesa me detuve, él también lo hizo sin perderme un solo de mis movimientos. Entré más en el mar, coloqué mis brazos horizontales; sin despegar la vista de mi marido, le lancé un beso y me dejé caer escuchando un grito de su parte.

Sentí el agua fría en cada parte de mi cuerpo que se sumergía, hundiéndome hasta llegar al fondo y luego ser sacada rápidamente hacia la superficie. Me agarré al cuello de Edward, quien estaba hasta las rodillas dentro del agua, besándolo, dejándolo desprevenido. Me tomó en volada, me aferré a su cintura con mis piernas mientras nos sacaba hacia la orilla.

Con un movimiento hábil nos dejó recostados en la arena húmeda, aún sentía agua sobre mis pies por lo que no habíamos llegado muy lejos. Apoyé mis piernas en la arena aprisionando a Edward entre mis piernas y la humedad, uno de sus brazos seguía en mi espalda mientras el otro subía hasta mi clavícula aferrándose fuerte sin dejar de besarme.

Una de mis manos se agarró a su cabello haciendo del beso algo tan apasionado que quien nos viera podría estar envidioso de nuestro amor. No pude evitar sonreír junto a sus labios. Sus ojos verde esmeralda me miraron fijamente, mi sonrisa favorita estaba ahí. Mi otro brazo cayó en su espalda, sonreí antes de decir:

—Te amo, Edward Cullen.

Al parecer mis palabras habían hecho el efecto correcto en él ya que en un segundo volvía a besarme, agarrándome posesivamente, demostrándome y a sí mismo que nos pertenecíamos. Hice lo mismo, llevando mis manos a su espalda atrayéndolo más hacia mí. En eso recordé dónde estábamos, no era correcto lo que estaba por pasar. Me reí eufóricamente aún con sus labios apoderados de los míos. Frunció el ceño al separarse.

—Quiero hacer el amor con mi marido, pero no en esta playa privada.

— ¿Por qué no? **—**preguntó ingenuamente, volví a reír.

—Porque seríamos exhibicionistas, gran parte de los propietarios nos estarían mirando y luego nos prohibirán la entrada.

Edward escudriñó nuestro entorno hacia ambos lados riéndose, luego cayendo en mi cuello. Comenzaba a entender a lo que me refería. Se arrodilló ayudándome a sentarme frente a él, tomó mi rostro entre sus manos volviendo a unir nuestros labios. Se puso de pie, luego a mí, fue por mis cosas y luego sus zapatos, me tomó de la mano dirigiéndonos hacia la verja.

El gondolero que nos llevó seguía preguntándose en silencio por qué estábamos empapados aunque nunca preguntó directamente. Edward no dejaba de besarme, sus brazos no soltaban mi cintura y yo no podía dejar de sonreír. Llegamos al Gran Canal, tomamos un _vaporetto_ donde sí fuimos el centro de atención y modelos para algunas fotografías. Habíamos intentado estar alejados de todos para no sembrar preguntas sobre nuestra condición pero no dio resultado, como tampoco nos importó.

El viaje fue rápido ya que todo había desaparecido a nuestro alrededor, solo éramos nosotros, nuestro mundo. Al llegar a nuestro destino, la ropa ya estaba algo más seca que como comenzamos, reíamos como niños corriendo por las estrechas calles, siendo protagonistas, dos adolecentes y una multitud mirándonos desaprobatoriamente.

**(2)**Edward no alcanzó a abrir la puerta del departamento cuando me lancé a sus labios, entre risas avanzábamos… En realidad Edward nos hacia movernos, ya que yo estaba concentrada únicamente de quitarle la chaqueta y la camisa. No me importó dónde caían, solo quería sentir su piel. Él se hizo cargo del cierre en mi espalda, bajándolo con lentitud sin dejar mis labios pero buscando un ritmo lento.

Las cortinas de la sala estaban abiertas, dejándonos admirar la maravillosa vista, y permitiendo que los cálidos rayos de luz se infiltraran entre nosotros haciendo brillar como miles de diamantes el cuerpo de mi esposo. El remanente de playa se deslizaba a través de todo su cuerpo en forma de exquisitas debido a las gotas que caían desde su cabello aún mojado. Sin darme cuenta, todas mis ropas había terminado en el suelo, Edward me miraba con anhelo y adoración.

Busqué su mano izquierda llevándola a mi pecho, miré la alianza que seguía ahí, en el lugar que correspondía; sonreí dejando un beso sobre él y volví a mirar sus ojos. Sonreía. Esta vez fue su turno de buscar mi mano, llevándola al mismo lugar donde estaba la suya, besó ambas alianzas, el símbolo de nuestro amor. Unió nuestras manos bajando lentamente sus labios a los míos, con mi mano libre me afiancé a él, haciéndonos sentir la desnudez en la que nos hallábamos. Tanto sus pantalones como la totalidad de su ropa quedó desperdigada en algún lugar allá afuera.

Caímos lentamente en el sofá, gemí ante tantas emociones. Adoraba a ese hombre, lo necesitaba con toda mi alma y podría hacer lo que fuera por él. Ahora podía contestar a cada una de las preguntas de mi conciencia: iba a ir contra todo, viento, marea, familia… Nada podría hacerme cambiar de opinión; no volvería a dejar a ese hombre, por nada del mundo… _Mi_ _trabajo ya está hecho, bien hecho, Isabella_… Sonreí, gracias conciencia.

Edward levantó la mirada interrogándome, pero solo negué, no tenía cómo decirle por qué motivo una pequeña lágrima rodaba por mi mejilla, solo se trataba de libertad; por fin podía ser feliz y junto a él, donde fuera, no importaba cómo, pero por fin sería feliz.

Cuando lo sentí dentro gemí, mis manos fueron hacia sus hombros fuertes, me abracé a su cuello dejando pequeños roces en la piel. Movimientos lentos, llenos de amor, ese era nuestro momento. Estábamos haciendo el amor en todas sus formas posibles. Tomó mis piernas llevándolas a su cintura. Me aferré de ella mientras él volvió a subir sus manos con audaces y tiernas caricias.

Llegamos al clímax entre jadeos, agotados pero rebosantes de amor. Dejé que descansara su cabeza en mi pecho, acariciaba su cabello húmedo bajando de vez en cuando a su espalda sintiendo cómo ronroneaba. También nos regalábamos algunas miradas escondidas, tímidas sonrisas y un agradable silencio.

El timbre nos trajo a la realidad, nos miramos con el ceño levemente fruncido. Nadie sabía que estábamos aquí aparte de Elisa y los chicos de Delec, ninguno había dicho que vendría. Intenté levantarme pero Edward me lo impidió, insistí; sin embargo, no me dejó, suplicando para que no abriéramos, nadie estaba en casa. Él tampoco deseaba perturbar este momento en que parecía que nuestras vidas conformaban una precisa amalgama. Sonreí, le dejé un beso y lo obligué a que fuera a ver quién era, yo recogería nuestras cosas.

Mi esposo bufó incorporándose, caminó hacia la puerta sin colocarse nada y me obsequiaba una vista perfecta de su cuerpo desnudo. Intenté concentrarme tratando de localizar toda la ropa húmeda. La levanté rápidamente corriendo a la cocina para meterla a lavar e ir al cuarto por algo seco para Edward y para mí, antes de que llegara quien fuera.

Tomé para él nada más que unos _jeans_ y una camiseta blanca, y para mí un vestido floreado y unas bragas. Esperaba que no fuera alguno de los chicos, porque a mi esposo no le haría gracia que anduviera sin sujetador. Iba saliendo de la habitación cuando Edward se interpuso con una expresión de preocupación. Vio la ropa, la tomó rápidamente colocándosela.

—Son de la Embajada de España… Viene una asistente social asignada al asunto del divorcio.

…

.

.

* * *

**¡HOLA!**

¿YYYY? Creo que esta vez no tengo mucho que decir, todo queda en sus manos.

Como dato curioso, la escena de la playa, fue la inspiración para esta historia. Fue la primera imagen que vi de ellos, vestidos tal cual; no sabía que pasaría luego o que había ocasionado que estuvieran en esa situación, pero sabía que había mucho, mucho amor.

Estoy demasiado feliz al ver este capítulo arriba, lo veía muy lejano.

Chicas, tengo noticias… Sí, eso que sospechan… estamos entrando en la etapa final.

¡ESTOY EN SHOCK! Cada vez que intento escribir, me cierro, no quiero terminar. Prometí que no volvería a dejarles sin saber cuánto faltaba la este momento como paso con "Al igual que tú" jajaja. Así que prepárense chicas y chicos, vienen muchas sorpresas.

Como siempre, gracias a todos los que se tomaron su tiempo para dejar su RR y a los que pasaron a leer en silencio. Gracias a _**LauraECS, jupy, gis1416 (I Love Edward 3), atenaschan, VictoriaMasenCullenVulturi, aries al, sophia76, NataliElena, alondrixcullen1498, RAKL (solo jess jajaja), Swan Isabella, Memita, Anónimo, AmiCullen y a mi linda Beta Marta**_ que me ayuda hasta en los momentos complicados.

Espero haber contestado todos sus RR y a quienes no, me dejan un lugar donde hacerlo.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, besos.

.

.

* * *

**GLOSARIO**

**1** Es otro distrito.

**2** Edward, tu esposa no estará sola.

**3** No, es demasiado lejos. No conoce la ciudad.

**4** No estará sola, yo la cuidaré.

**5** Estaremos en _"Tierra y Mar_".


	25. Capítulo 25: Sorpresas

_**Capítulo beteado por Marta Salazar, Beta FFAD **__(www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction)_

* * *

_**Pasaba por aquí… y empecé a leer**_(BLOG: Imágenes, personajes y música) ( pasabaporaquiyempece . blogspot . com)

* * *

**Música recomendada: (1)** I Just can't Stop loving You – Michael Jackson

* * *

.

**Capítulo 25: Sorpresas**

**.**

**.**

No podía ser cierto. Estábamos tan concentrados en nosotros, siendo egoístas con el mundo que habíamos olvidado por completo todo trámite en el que estábamos metidos. Más ahora, si frente a nosotros teníamos a una mujer alta con el cabello oscuro y suelto; debía tener cerca de nuestra edad, y resguardaba fuertemente una carpeta en sus manos. Sí, nos encontrábamos frente a frente con la asistente social, y no teníamos idea de qué quería o buscaba realmente aquí.

—Buenas tardes, señor y señora Cullen.

—Buenas tardes… —No pude terminar la oración, la mujer sonrió teniéndome la mano.

—Señorita Bianchini. Hemos recibido la información de su estancia extra en Venecia, siendo que hay un documento donde establece que a ésta fecha deberían estar en Estados Unidos, New York específicamente. —Asentí sin poder hablar.

—Hemos experimentado algunos contratiempos con el trabajo —comentó Edward, me miró esperando a que siguiera su juego—, Isabella ha tenido un leve retraso con su proyecto, pero ya está casi terminado; y a mí se me han presentado asuntos urgentes que atender en mi empresa… Ya lo hemos comunicado a nuestros abogados. —La mujer asintió.

—Sí, lo sabemos; no podemos dejar el trámite en éstas condiciones, se debe seguir al pie de la letra, en especial las citas al terapeuta, es por eso que estoy aquí en representación.

—Eso ya lo hemos arreglado, la señora Black nos ha enviado sesiones vía correo electrónico y hemos hecho nuestra parte —contesté nerviosa, la señorita Bianchini asintió con una sonrisa sincera. Esta mujer no tenía nada de parecido con la señora Cope.

—En ese caso, necesito que ambos firmen este documento especificando el por qué de los cambios sin aviso previo. Solo por un hecho de formalidad, debido a que esto podría ser tomado en su contra ante el juez, objetando que no han cumplido los puntos establecidos y no se lleve a cabo el divorcio. —No podía decir nada, Edward a mi lado asintió.

—En el caso de que no quisiéramos seguir con este proceso… —intervino Edward, aunque no encontró las palabras para seguir; la mujer nos miró atenta a cada palabra o reacción, bajé la mirada.

—En ese caso hipotético, señor Cullen, le aconsejaría seguir hasta el final y en el último informe y visita de su asistente social designada, informar de este cambio para hacer el trámite correspondiente, como también conversarlo con su terapeuta. —Edward asintió—. ¿Hay alguna otra pregunta? —Yo negué efusivamente, solo quería que se fuera. Edward también negó—. Cualquier consulta, solo deben llamar a su asistente, la señora Cope. Yo dejo este documento registrado, lo que certifica que ha habido inconvenientes de fuerza mayor, pero que sigue todo en trámite, de conformidad con los puntos que se deben cumplir según la ley y los documentos que firmaron al inicio del proceso.

La mujer rápidamente se puso de pie, me tendió la mano para despedirse, ofreciéndome una gran sonrisa que no pude corresponder, estaba nerviosa. Edward fue quien la acompañó hacia la puerta y agradeció su visita. Cuando cerró nos miramos, ambos soltamos el aire que llevábamos conteniendo desde hace mucho tiempo.

Se acercó y me abrigó entre sus brazos, brindándome esa calma que tanto necesitaba. Rodeé su espalda, inhalé su aroma profundamente; este era sin dudas mi lugar seguro, estaba completa junto a él, no había nada que cambiara esto. Levanté la mirada regalándole una sonrisa de tranquilidad. Esto no cambiaría mis sentimientos y menos la decisión que había tomado. Por segunda vez en el día un sonido nos interrumpió.

Mi esposo volvió a bufar soltándome y buscando en alguna parte su celular. Le comenté que estaba dentro de mi bolso, luego de que casi terminara sin uso en el agua. Lo buscó y cuando vio de quién se trataba negó molesto, contestó colocándolo en altavoz.

—Garrett.

—_Amigo, debo informarte de algo importante_ **—**dijo la voz al otro lado del celular, Edward miraba el aparato como si fuera el mismo Garrett.

— ¿Trata sobre la visita de una asistente social? **—**La línea quedó en silencio, no pude evitar sonreír.

—_Así que ya fue._ **—**Me reí pero me detuve ante la mirada enojada de Edward, aunque no fuera para mí**—.** _¿Bella?_

—Hola, Garrett, estás en altavoz **—**contesté.

— _¡Hola, chica! ¿Ha estado muy mal la visita?_

—Para ser un abogado destacado y con todo lo que te estoy pagando, no estás haciendo bien tu trabajo **—**sentenció Edward, me reí nuevamente.

—_Edward, amigo, lo siento… Ha sido un descuido, lo sé, pero me tienes con demasiado trabajo_.

—Para eso te pago una buena cantidad y buenos honorarios.

—_Pero me tienes viajando de un lado a otro…_

—Buen sueldo, honorarios y viajas por todo el mundo… ¡Y aún así no puedes avisarme que vendrán a visitarnos!

—Edward, creo que Garrett ya entendió **—**interrumpí, el abogado me caía bien y no quería que esto terminara mal.

— _¡Eso, escucha a tu chica!_

Garrett se disculpó los siguientes quince minutos, Edward le comentó todo lo que habíamos conversado y el documento que nos habían hecho firmar. Garrett estaba de acuerdo con dejar que el proceso llegara hasta el final para decir que desistíamos, ya que quedaba un registro haciendo constar de que habíamos cumplido el proceso a cabalidad, y que por ende, no era un arrebato de la pareja, algo tomado a la ligera, sino que se trataba de un asunto bien pensado y analizado antes de tomar esa decisión. Ambos asentimos sabiendo que el abogado no podía vernos, pero el tema nos dejaba tranquilos.

Nos preguntó cuándo volvíamos, pues consideraba necesario el que debiéramos mantener una pequeña reunión antes para afinar todos los detalles, por cuanto el final que tendría nuestro trámite sería diferente al que nos propusimos desde un principio. Mi esposo dijo que estaríamos en el _penthouse_ el domingo en la noche, pero el lunes debíamos estar trabajando desde temprano. Garrett informó que estaría por ahí el martes después de terminar con un contrato de proyecto en Madrid para Delec. Nos despedimos y cerramos la llamada. Bien, un peso menos, ya faltaba poco para finalizar con ese fastidioso trámite y seguir con nuestras vidas.

Le pregunté a Edward si tenía hambre, yo prepararía la cena mientras él me ayudaba con la colada para la ropa que se había mojado en el mar. Aceptó con una sonrisa, me dio un beso y comenzó con la labor.

.

.*.*.*.

.

Estaba agotada, lo único que quería era acostarme y no saber de nada ni nadie. Edward tenía su mano puesta en mi rodilla, el sonido del coche me arrullaba; debía poner de todo mi esfuerzo para no dormirme, aún era temprano; si caía dormida estaría despierta de madrugada, aún así era más que consciente de que debía habituarme al nuevo horario. Bostecé.

Abrí los ojos feliz al ver el edificio del _Ritz Carlton Residences_, ya estábamos en casa. Miré a Edward quien también sonreía, estaba igual de cansado que yo aunque intentaba no demostrarlo.

Entramos a los estacionamientos luego de saludar al guardia, estacionó el Q7 en su sitio junto a mi coche. Fruncí el ceño al pensar que tendría que volver a conducir sola, me había acostumbrado a tener la compañía de Edward. Me bajé para ayudarlo con el equipaje, un chico apareció junto a nosotros para ayudarnos como la primera vez que estuvimos ahí. Le agradecimos, tomé la mano de mi marido y caminamos hacia los ascensores.

Suspiré satisfecha de estar ahí de nuevo aunque extrañaba Venecia, el tiempo se había pasado volando y ya estaba ansiosa por regresar. Aún no había hablado con Edward sobre el futuro, pero estaba claro que lo seguiría a donde fuera, ya vería cómo podría negociar con Kate, era su socia, a algún punto neutro llegaríamos.

El chico llevó las maletas arriba, yo fui directo a la cocina, necesitaba un chocolate caliente para mantenerme despierta unas horas más por lo menos. Miré el reloj, eran las seis de la tarde, bufé, en Italia era medianoche, era obvio que debía tener sueño si llevaba dos semanas con ese horario. Coloqué el chocolate en la leche caliente y esperé a que se disolviera, aproveché y busqué un _muffin_ en la nevera. Sonreí al ver mis favoritos, Susan se había preocupado de todo para nuestra llegada.

Edward entró en la cocina con una sonrisa, los ojos estaban por cerrársele; rápidamente fui a la cafetera, le preparé su café y le ofrecí algo para comer, apuntó lo que me estaba comiendo.

Con nuestros alimentos en mano nos sentamos en la mesa de diario que había en la cocina, una mesa de vidrio con tres sillas altas blancas. Nos colocamos frente a frente sin hablar, solo disfrutando de algo caliente.

El clima estaba enfriando, los días de calor comenzaban a irse pero el _penthouse_ estaba climatizado, aunque mirar por la ventana me recordaba que hacía frío, y reaccionando inconscientemente a tal pensamiento me pasé las manos de arriba a abajo varias veces, friccionando los brazos buscando sacarme la fría realidad y el temor de la piel. Suspiré al recordar que debía llamar a Jasper, había estado perdida durante estas dos semanas, una mala hermana que ni siquiera se acordaba de llamarlo. Fui por mi celular. Contestó para cuando me senté nuevamente.

— _¡Bella! Por fin llamas, ya estaba preocupado, habías dicho que llegabas el miércoles y aún no teníamos noticias de ti_…

—Tranquilo, Jazz, ya estamos en casa. **—**La línea quedó en silencio, miré a Edward, estaba atento a su café como si quisiera darme privacidad. Tomé su mano y le sonreí.

— _¿Cómo va todo?_ **—**Sabía a lo que se refería mi hermano.

—Todo perfecto.

— _¿Tan perfecto?_

—Sí, tenemos mucho que conversar **—**comenté preparando el ambiente, escuché un suspiro.

—_Ya imagino de qué… ¿Cuándo te veré?_

—Mañana podríamos ir a cenar, ¿te parece?

— _¿Quiénes?_ **—**preguntó curioso, me reí por lo bajo mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.

—Edward y yo. **—**El interpelado levantó la mirada de su café.

—_Ah… Es decir, que sí va en serio._ **—**Asentí aunque no pudiera verme**—.** ¿_Cómo le dirás a papá?_

—Para eso tengo un hermano mayor que nos ayudará. **—**Otro suspiro de su parte, sabía que le costaba creer lo que estaba pasando, pero tendría que acostumbrarse.

—_Bien, los espero mañana… ¿Puede venir Alice? Está ansiosa por verte._

—Claro, será divertido, nos vemos mañana.

—_Te quiero, hermanita_.

—Yo igual, Jazz.

Colgué la llamada, Edward preguntó qué ocurría con él y mañana. Le regalé una sonrisa y le comenté sobre el panorama: mañana debíamos ir temprano a DECORA para firmar el documento de finalización; además, mi esposo quería hablar sobre las fotos que se habían subido en línea. Luego debía ir a una reunión con Emmett y por la tarde pasaríamos al restaurante de Jasper para comer todos juntos. Él asintió, me preguntó si viajaríamos en el mismo coche y así poder pasar a buscarme luego al trabajo, chillé feliz lo que causó que riera.

Finalmente nos rendimos al sueño, estábamos demasiado cansados con el viaje y el cambio de horario como para soportar unas horas más despiertos; el café y el chocolate no habían dado resultado. Nos fuimos a la cama, esta vez en la misma habitación, ya no me quedaría en el cuarto de mantas negras.

Mientras nos poníamos el pijama, Edward insistió en que mañana mismo quería que mi ropa estuviera en su armario. Asentí sin problema, era mejor que estar de una habitación a otra. Nos metimos debajo de las mantas, vimos unos minutos de televisión antes de caer rendidos abrazados.

A la mañana siguiente fue el primero en levantarse, dejó algunos besos en mi espalda y se fue al baño donde escuché el agua correr. Me levanté a regañadientes para ir al otro dormitorio y elegir qué vestiría en mi primer día de regreso al trabajo; si no estaba muy cansada esa tarde, cambiaría todo de lugar. Volví al cuarto principal donde estaba mi marido eligiendo su ropa, lo abracé lentamente y deposité un beso en su espalda, tal como él lo había hecho conmigo, y entré al baño.

Me di una ducha rápida, me puse unos _jeans _claros y una camiseta blanca. Para darle más vida a mi apariencia utilicé un collar de cuentas de colores y unos aretes dorados. En la cama me esperaba el conjunto de chaqueta larga y zapatos color celeste pastel, ambos en la misma tonalidad. Me miré en el espejo y me acomodaba el cabello, que lo había dejado suelto, cuando apareció Edward detrás de mí, colocándose a un lado me abrazó por la cintura.

Nos quedamos sorprendidos contemplando cómo de bien se notaba la pareja que estaba delante de nosotros, escudriñándonos con tanta atención como nosotros a ellos. Las miradas que dedicamos a nuestros reflejos en el espejo me hicieron recordar la época en que empezamos a vivir juntos. Esas caras de enamorados que nos hacíamos el uno al otro es algo que no puedes ocultar, no en nuestro caso. Él se veía guapísimo, llevaba un traje negro con la solapa y corbata delgada junto a una camisa blanca y zapatos negros de diseñador. Como siempre su cabello despeinado y la barba de hace unos días sin afeitar.

Sonreí a la visión, nos veíamos muy bien, miré a los ojos de su reflejo y él se encontró con los míos. Como lo llevaba haciendo hace días, le pregunté: "¿Aprobado?", a lo que asintió sin decir nada, dejó un beso en mi cabello y nos guió al piso inferior. Ahí nos esperaba Susan con un desayuno de bienvenida.

Al igual que todos, parecía muy contenta con la proximidad que estábamos teniendo Edward y yo. Me preguntó qué necesitaba esa semana, le di una lista de lo que quería para comer; aproveché para pedirle por favor, que en cuanto le fuera posible, pasara mis ropas al armario del cuarto principal. Me sorprendí al ver sus ojos brillantes y la hermosa sonrisa en su rostro mientras asentía. Edward parecía tener la misma reacción.

Media hora más tarde estábamos saliendo en el Audi, tomamos la calle principal hasta llegar a la Quinta Avenida, este era el camino más corto hacia DECORA. Estacionamos en mi aparcamiento, Edward me abrió la puerta, tomó mi mano para ayudarme a bajar y sin soltarme, seguimos hacia los ascensores. En ningún momento pensé que alguien nos viera y comenzaran a comentar, estaba feliz de tenerlo a mi lado… _Imaginas cómo será cuando entren al mismo lugar a trabajar como una feliz pareja_… Sí, ese día será excepcional.

En el ascensor, Edward me dijo que subiría directamente al sexto piso y luego pasaría por mi oficina. Asentí y tras dejar un leve roce en sus labios, bajé en mi piso sin mirar atrás, porque de hacerlo, estaba segura de que volvería a subirme para seguir junto a él y ambos llegaríamos tarde a nuestros compromisos.

Angela fue la primera en recibirme, estaba feliz de volver a verme. Luego aparecieron los chicos del taller, todos me elogiaban diciendo que estaba diferente, que me veía bien. Me sonrojé e intentando evitar cualquier pregunta entré en mi despacho junto con mi asistente.

Comenzamos viendo los nuevos proyectos, repasamos el horario con los diseñadores para ver el avance del trabajo; dejando para el final la lista de mis labores, tenía prevista una visita al edificio Foster y la última visita a los condominios residenciales. Justo cuando estábamos terminando y le pedí a Angela que comenzara con el programa de las reuniones personales, tocaron a la puerta. Frente a nosotros aparecieron Kate y Edward, sonreí involuntariamente al ver a mi marido, él también.

Kate estaba contenta al verme nuevamente y más al saber lo satisfecho que había quedado Edward con la casa. Ya habían aclarado el tema de las fotos y las quitarían esa misma mañana. Mi socia tenía el contrato de finalización en la mano, se lo entregó a Angela para que efectuara los cambios necesarios que habían discutido arriba, luego de eso solo restaba que firmáramos. Mi asistente nos ofreció a todos algo de tomar, inconscientemente pedí para mi marido un café cargado de su marca favorita. Este se rio entre dientes tratando de disimularlo con una tos.

Habíamos acordado no hablar sobre el tema aquí en DECORA hasta que tuviéramos una conversación oficial. Luego podríamos contárselo a todo el mundo. Ya era una complicación con que los chicos de Delec lo supieran, más si a Mike se le podía escapar o irse de la lengua; así que preferíamos seguir tratándonos profesionalmente.

Conversamos un largo rato hasta que apareció Zafrina con sus proyectos en mano. Cuando vio a Edward se saludaron cordialmente, lo invité a quedarse para que viera los últimos detalles de la casa en Los Angeles, y él aceptó. Kate nos deseó un buen día, acotando que esperaba el contrato en su despacho en horas de la mañana, asentí.

Mi esposo no se separaba de mi lado, dejaba pequeñas caricias en mi espalda mientras miraba las fotos del lugar casi acabado que había sacado mi amiga. Estaba asombrado con los cambios al igual que yo, me gustaban mucho. También me preguntaba directamente buscando mi criterio y aprobación, a lo que intentaba hablar profesionalmente y no como si la casa fuera mía. Cuando terminamos, felicité a la diseñadora, había hecho un muy buen trabajo en mi ausencia. Luego entró Angela con el contrato corregido.

Edward se sentó, lo revisó y luego firmó, yo no dejaba de mirarlo atentamente. Cuando levantó la vista me sonrió entregándome una pluma y el documento. Hice lo mismo firmando en el lugar que me correspondía; dábamos por finalizado el trabajo, la casa estaba entregada. Tuve curiosidad luego de que Angela saliera hacia el despacho de Katrina.

— ¿Cuántas propiedades me dijiste que tenías? **—**Me miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Varias… ¿Por qué la pregunta? **—**Me encogí de hombros.

—Estaba pensando en las que conocía y en cuando me dijiste que era una buena inversión.

Se puso de pie hasta llegar a mi silla, colocó sus manos a cada lado mirándome de cerca con una sonrisa. Besó la punta de mi nariz antes de responder.

—Las que ya conoces, Roma, Venecia, New York, Los Angeles, más Río de Janeiro y Barcelona. **—**Asentí sorprendida.

—A Barcelona te refieres… **—**Asintió antes de dejarme terminar. Se incorporó quedando de pie a mi lado.

—Después de los destrozos, le pedí el dinero prestado a Carlisle… se lo devolví y ahora el departamento es mío… nuestro. **—**Negué ante esa afirmación.

—Son tuyos, no porque esté contigo significa que sea mío también… **—**Me besó sin previo aviso para callarme.

—Lamento decirte que si sigues casada conmigo, tenemos vienes conyugales y ese departamento es uno de ellos **—**sentenció mirándome con una sonrisa.

—Pero hay propiedades que están a nombre de la empresa…

—Que pronto tendrán que estar a mi nombre, como la de Roma. **—**Suspiré asustada.

—Edward, no quiero que se entienda que estoy contigo por todo lo que has logrado… que todos piensen que volví por interés, nada de eso me importa, solo estar contigo.

De un movimiento me puso de pie acercándome a su cuerpo. Sentía su calor expandirse por el mío, suspiré feliz de volver a tener todas estas sensaciones que nunca pensé recuperar, pero ahí estábamos. Me besó sin importar si alguien abría esa puerta y nos viera _infraganti_. Acarició mis mejillas, besó cada una de ellas, luego los párpados y volvió a mis labios.

—El que quiera pensar eso, es cosa suya… Lo que importa es lo que nosotros pensemos. Quiero que todo lo que me pertenece, también sea tuyo, como todo lo tuyo también sea mío… No importa cuánto sea, solo quiero que estemos juntos, felices… y enamorados. **—**Sonreí y estrellé sus labios contra los míos otra vez**—**. Muy enamorados.

Tiempo después tuve que obligarlo a ir a la reunión con su hermano, ya era muy sospechoso que estuviéramos encerrados horas y horas en mi despacho. Salimos juntos hacia el ascensor, me acompañó hacia el sexto piso y luego se fue. Quedamos en encontrarnos a la salida para ir donde Jasper.

El día pasó rápido, tenía mucho trabajo que me mantuvo distraída hasta que mi celular sonó. Me despedí de todos hasta el día siguiente, bajé al subterráneo donde me esperaba Edward con una gran sonrisa.

Para sorpresa de los cuatro, fue una velada entretenida. Edward y Alice se llevaron de maravilla mientras que Jasper y yo nos reíamos de sus conversaciones extravagantes. Al momento de irnos, mi hermano me abrazó diciéndome que estaba feliz de verme sonreír nuevamente y lo hermosa que me veía.

—Aunque quiera negarlo… ese Cullen es de los buenos **—**confesó, sonreí feliz ante sus palabras**—**, pero no se lo digas, quiero que siga luchando por convencerme y haciéndote feliz.

—Lo hará **—**confirmé.

Los días siguientes fueron parecidos entre sí, el amor desbordaba en nuestra casa; en el trabajo no podía dejar de sonreír desde la mañana cuando me despedía de mi esposo, hasta cuando me llamaba para informarme que estaba abajo esperándome para volver a casa. La terapia de esa semana fue aún mejor, Zara mostraba estar contenta con nuestro cambio, nuestras miradas de complicidad y sin temor a contestar una pregunta.

Nos preguntó sobre el viaje y cómo habíamos enfrentado las preguntas. Le contamos casi todo sin llegar a detallar mucho, en especial sobre nuestra vida íntima. Había estado contenta con nuestras respuestas, pronto nos despidió diciendo que nos esperaba la semana siguiente para la última sesión.

Ese sábado había decidido relajarme, me encontraba exhausta tras una semana larga y estresante; era algo natural después de estar dos semanas fuera pensando en mi nueva vida. Había tomado uno de mis libros favoritos sentándome en el vergel que estaba en la sala. Edward permanecía encerrado en el estudio solucionando unos temas con Mike, al parecer no había seguido las instrucciones que planificaron el último viernes que estuvimos ahí.

Estaba concentrada en la lectura cuando llegó un mensaje a mi celular. Lo tomé y me sorprendí al ver que era de Edward.

.

_**Anda a cambiarte por algo bonito, saldremos. Te amo**_

_**.**_

Sonreí embobada leyendo por tercera vez el mensaje, finalmente dejé el libro y subí rápidamente a buscar qué ponerme. Miré el armario que ahora compartía con mi esposo, no sabía por dónde elegir, solo decía algo lindo. Tomé el móvil y le respondí:

_**.**_

_**¿Qué clase de lindo? También te amo. Tu esposa**_

_**Saldremos a cenar, algo elegante. Tu esposo**_

_**.**_

Este hombre me volvería loca de amor, me reí de mi yo adolecente, volvía a florecer después de tantos años.

Miré de lado a lado buscando algún vestido, no quería nada común y tampoco algo muy provocativo. Pensé en la ropa que aún seguía en mi departamento, ya tenía que pensar en qué hacer con este y con todo lo que estaba dentro, esas prendas las iba a necesitar aunque hubiera adquirido otras en Italia. Al contemplar más a la izquierda hallé el apropiado, y sonreí ante la idea de lo que deseaba hacer.

Corrí al baño para llenar el _jacuzzi_, estaba atardeciendo y la vista desde ahí era impresionante, Edward definitivamente sabía elegir dónde vivir. Volví al cuarto, tomé el vestido, unas bragas y me encerré en el baño con cerrojo por si a mi marido se le ocurría venir a espiar.

El agua estaba perfecta, encendí algunas velas. Me relajé por unos minutos disfrutando de la vista, no tenía que preocuparme por si alguien miraba desde algún otro edificio, las ventanas eran polarizadas. Eché vista a la hora y para mi sorpresa ya había pasado más tiempo del que tenía dispuesto. Me sequé rápido, cubriendo mi cuerpo con la toalla me apresuré a maquillarme, pensé en algo ligero pero que hiciera resaltar mis ojos.

Cuando estuve lista, me coloqué las bragas y el maravilloso vestido. Era largo y blanco, con rosas rojas en la parte inferior semejante a un estampado. En la parte bajo el busto, el mismo diseño de rosas hacía una especie de cinturón trenzado. Me quedaba a la perfección. Recordaba el día en que lo había adquirido, fue como amor a primera vista, inmediatamente me lo probé; fue uno de esos días de compras con Alice. No tenía idea cuándo iba a ocuparlo pero no podía irme sin él y ahora era el momento justo.

Me alisé el cabello dejándolo caer por mis hombros, me puse unos aretes colgantes de diamantes y un brazalete a juego. Los tacos se detallaban con finas correas y eran de la misma tonalidad de las rosas. Sonreí a mi reflejo al sentirme hermosa, necesitaba con urgencia la aprobación de mi esposo. Negué entre risas a causa de mi entusiasmo.

En la habitación no había nadie, aunque podía asegurar que Edward había estado ahí, podía sentir su aroma particular, debía de haber venido por su ropa e ido a otro cuarto a cambiarse. Tomé el bolso de mano donde tenía lo esencial para una mujer, algo para abrigarme y salí hacia el vestíbulo.

No pude bajar los últimos escalones al quedarme asombrada con la vista. Frente a mí un dios griego, algo fuera de este mundo, mi esposo vestido de negro. Un traje de diseñador estilo tradicional, una camisa negra con el primer botón suelto y sin corbata. Su cabello revuelto como siempre, esas esmeraldas fijas en mí; y en su rostro, mi sonrisa favorita, convirtiéndolo con esa luz en el ser más deseable que se haya creado en este mundo. Tuvo que tenderme la mano para lograr que bajara hasta estar cerca uno del otro.

Nos miramos fijamente con una sonrisa boba, ambos impresionados con la presencia del otro como si fuera la primera vez que nos veíamos. Me tomó de una mano haciéndome girar, cuando volvimos a cruzar la mirada me acercó para besarme con pasión, sin importarle que podría quedar con brillo por causa de mis labios. Al separarnos le intenté limpiar.

—Perfecta como siempre. **—**Me sonrojé a la vez que ampliaba mi sonrisa**—**. ¿Qué llevas para abrigarte?

Le mostré el _echarpe_ blanco, lo pasó por mis hombros, me tomó de la cintura y salimos hacia el ascensor. Bajamos entre mimos, él sin soltarme y besando de vez en cuando mi cabello diciendo lo enamorado que estaba. Yo solo podía suspirar.

Subimos al coche y tomamos hacia el centro de la ciudad. Le pregunté a dónde íbamos pero no me respondió, me dedicó un ínfimo vistazo y continuó mirando siempre al frente pero con una encantadora sonrisa de satisfacción al saber que no lograría hacerlo decir nada, por más que le insistiera. Me dediqué a mirar el suburbio que anochecía y parecía revivir en vez de comenzar a despejarse, era la hora precisa en la que New York renacía entre luces y gente de un lado para otro con sus mejores prendas de vestir.

Nos detuvimos cerca del _Chrysler Building_, un hombre saludó por su nombre a mi esposo mientras este le entregaba las llaves del Audi. Otro me abrió la puerta ofreciéndome su mano para ayudarme a salir. Sujeté parte de mi vestido para evitar que se enredara con los tacones, cuando levanté la mirada me topé con su maravillosa sonrisa. Edward había tomado el puesto del hombre para recibirme y yo gustosa acepté.

Entramos a un restaurante muy elegante, nuevamente saludaron a mi marido por su nombre y a mí por señora Cullen, sonreí al sentirlo como algo que llevara años escuchando. Nos dirigieron a un reservado donde nos esperaba un camarero sosteniendo una bandeja con dos copas de champaña. Edward tomó ambas entregándome una para brindar, el chico salió discretamente dejándonos solos.

—Por nosotros **—**dijo sin más, esas dos palabras lo decían todo.

—Por nosotros.

Sin dejar de mirarnos tomamos un sorbo. Estaba excelente, fresco, burbujeante y dulce. Nos sentamos sin decir nada, un silencio cómodo hasta que apareció el mismo chico dándonos la bienvenida. Su nombre era Nick y sería quien estaría encargado de nuestro menú, le preguntó a mi esposo si había algún cambio en su pedido a lo que él negó sin dejar de mirarme. Yo me dejé llevar.

Habíamos degustado cuatro platos diferentes, una sopa de verduras, un salmón con salsa de limón y unos mariscos al vapor. El postre fue de otro mundo, un _mousse _de chocolate y menta. Seguimos toda la cena con champaña, salvo con el postre, para el cual nos sirvieron una copa de vino blanco que producía un efecto más resaltado del chocolate. Agradecimos la cena a todos los que nos recibieron esa noche.

**(1)**Cuando salimos pensé que nos estaría esperando el Q7 pero me equivoqué. Edward me tomó de la mano para acercarme a su cuerpo pasando su brazo por mi cintura, encaminándonos hacia un lugar incierto. Disfrutamos de un corto paseo a lo largo de unas pocas cuadras hasta que llegamos frente al impresionante _Empire State_. La cima iluminada del imponente rascacielos sobresalía entre los miles de edificios de la _Gran Manzana_. Aún tomados de la mano ingresamos al edificio.

Saludó en la recepción dando su nombre, el encargado asintió dejándonos pasar. Tomábamos el ascensor, Edward presionó el botón para el último piso, lo miré asombrada, jamás había subido hasta ahí, a lo más alto que tuve oportunidad de llegar había sido hasta el primer mirador. Me apresó entre sus brazos besándome, ocasionando que me olvidara de todo, hasta de mi nombre.

No me di cuenta hasta que me soltó que ya habíamos llegado. El lugar estaba vacío, con la excepción de un guardia que nos recibió con un asentimiento de cabeza dejándonos el paso. Coloqué bien mi abrigo sobre los hombros ya que a esa altura corría fuertemente un viento helado. Nos acercamos lentamente hacia la orilla, me reí al recordar la proposición de matrimonio. Sus manos pasaron por mis costados hasta descansar sobre mi vientre.

La vista era impresionante, una cantidad inmensa de luces por doquier iluminaban decenas de decenas de torres negras que se elevaban compitiendo unas contra otras. Se podían apreciar los caminos resplandecientes, el _Chrysler Building_ en todo su esplendor donde habíamos estado hace unos minutos. Todo New York a nuestros pies. Me recosté contra el pecho de Edward sin dejar de mirar a nuestro entorno.

— ¿En qué piso estamos? **—**pregunté solo para escuchar su voz.

—En el 102, es el último de la gran torre.

— ¿Por qué no hay nadie? **—**pregunté intentando concentrarme al sentir los labios sobre mi hombro desnudo.

—Para esta hora se encuentra cerrado el mirador.

— ¡No es verdad! **—**Se rio ante mi afirmación**—**. Pediste que lo cerraran **—**sentencié sonriendo, él asintió en silencio**—.** ¿Por qué?

—Cásate conmigo.

Me quedé muda, no sabía si estaba escuchando bien. Me di la vuelta para mirarlo a los ojos y era verdad, no estaba equivocada. Sus ojos brillaban como la última vez, su cabello estaba más despeinado, acababa de pasarse la mano. Su mandíbula estaba tensa esperando mi respuesta y sus manos me aferraban firmemente de la cintura.

—Ya lo estamos **—**susurré.

—Quiero que te cases conmigo frente a todos nuestros seres queridos… Una hermosa ceremonia y una fiesta, todo lo que no tuvimos. **—**Puse mis manos sobre su pecho y sonreí.

—No es necesario…

—Claro que lo es; no sabes cuánto necesito que todos sepan que eres mi mujer. **—**Nos distanciamos un paso cuando él retrocedió**—.** Quiero decir "sí acepto" y que todos lo escuchen, quiero verte caminar al altar con un vestido blanco tan lindo como el que llevas puesto, quiero poder tener el primer baile de casados del que nos privamos la primera vez, quiero que Emmett dé un discurso cursi del cual nos avergoncemos. **—**Me reí empezando a sentir las lágrimas abriéndose paso**—.** Quiero que Jasper y Charlie estén a cada cinco minutos amenazándome con que no te lastime. **—**Bajó la mirada mientras reía entre dientes antes de volver a buscar mis ojos**—.** Quiero que tengamos una luna de miel de ensueño y verte reír como nunca… Cásate conmigo… por tercera vez, ¿qué más da?

Nos reímos ante su última pregunta, ¿qué más da casarnos una vez más para hacer felices a nuestros seres queridos y disfrutar otra vez esa emoción de unirnos para siempre? Sin dejar de reír asentí aferrándome a su cuello. Edward me tomó en el aire haciéndonos girar, reí más fuerte y hasta grité.

Cuando volví a tocar el suelo estampé mis labios en los suyos fundiéndonos en un apasionado beso. Al separarnos no dejamos de estar abrazados mientras volvíamos a observar la vista. Recliné la cabeza en su pecho sintiendo cómo él acariciaba mi espalda apoyando el mentón en mi coronilla. Era la mujer más feliz del mundo, por fin me sentía llena, por fin era yo y no esa quien creía ser perfecta. Hoy sí lo era, más que nunca.

.

.*.*.*.

.

Desperté antes de que sonara la alarma. Sonreí al ver tanta hermosura ante mí, a mi lado Edward seguía durmiendo, tenía las manos bajo la almohada y su cara girada en mi dirección. Dejé pequeños besos por su brazo hasta llegar a su clavícula donde lo sentí estremecerse. Gruñó mientras escondía la cabeza bajo las fundas. Me reí dejando un último beso en su omoplato antes de levantarme.

—No puedes despertar a tu marido de esa manera, y luego irte como si nada.

—Estaba dispuesta a tener sexo por la mañana pero te has escondido **—**dije coqueta mientras buscaba qué ponerme.

—Ven aquí ahora mismo, señora Cullen, o iré por ti.

Reí corriendo hacia la cama y saltando para quedar a su lado y en el instante siguiente yacía debajo de su cuerpo con sus labios comiendo los míos, en el preludio de lo que sería nuestra fogosa sesión de sexo matutino.

Bajamos a desayunar riéndonos por tonterías, Edward quería dar la noticia y creía que la mejor manera era invitándolos a la casa de Roma, una gran noticia en un gran lugar. Pero yo lo encontraba ostentoso, especialmente si todos nos encontrábamos en Estados Unidos y sin poder viajar hasta dentro de una semana más, según las políticas del proceso de divorcio.

No podía creer cómo había pasado el tiempo. Hace dos meses nos habíamos encontrado, hace un mes nos confesábamos el amor que aún nos profesábamos y que jamás se había marchitado, y hace una semana Edward me pedía matrimonio por tercera vez y yo aceptaba gustosa. Ahora solo quedaba una semana para terminar con el absurdo trámite que nos quería separar, en este momento el único afán que nos inspiraba era el de anularlo.

Garrett había vuelto a insistir hace dos días, cuando vino al departamento, que no hiciéramos nada por detenerlo, según él era mejor seguir el protocolo hasta concluir con la última visita de la asistente social. En esa oportunidad podríamos decir que habíamos logrado entendernos y no queríamos llegar al juicio. Zara, la terapeuta, nos había recomendado lo mismo, por lo que había colocado en el informe que estábamos llevando una buena relación, y que en base a su experiencia era una relación propicia en pro de alcanzar una separación limpia y pacífica o una reconciliación, dejando abierta ambas opciones aunque nosotros estuviéramos claros de lo que queríamos.

Así que acá estábamos, en proceso de destruir dos matrimonios y creando un tercero, irónico.

Esa mañana dejaría a mi esposo en Delec y yo me llevaría el Audi, por cuanto más tarde pasaría por mí a la oficina para ir a almorzar juntos.

Susan nos saludó informándonos que Jasper había llamado, quería hablar con Edward y esperaba su llamado durante el día. Ambos nos encogimos de hombros al no saber de qué se trataba, pero estaba segura que no era nada malo; la relación entre mi hermano y mi esposo había mejorado mucho, más cuando había tenido una conversación seria con Emmett en la terraza del _penthouse,_ cuando los habíamos invitado a cenar con sus respectivas parejas.

Susan me preguntó qué quería que preparara para cenar esa noche y si había algún encargo extra. Le dejé unas ideas y luego seguí a mi marido para irnos.

Dejé un beso en sus labios cuando nos despedimos hasta dentro de unas horas, esperé a que entrara en el edificio antes de seguir hacia DECORA. Saludé al guardia del edificio, me estacioné en mi lugar, subí hasta mi piso saludando a Angela quien ya me esperaba con una buena cantidad de carpetas.

Estuve toda la mañana entre una cosa y otra, también con una reunión exprés con Kate quien necesitaba urgente una diseñadora para la mujer de un político importante y no podía haber demora. Me disponía a tomar el proyecto, pero decidí que primero debía hablar con mi socia antes de hacer cualquier cosa.

Cerca de la una de la tarde, Angela entró en el despacho informando que Edward Cullen estaba esperándome. Sonriendo le pedí que lo dejara entrar, ella asintió mirándome con complicidad. Era la única que sabía la verdad dentro de la empresa.

Edward saludó con un beso en la mejilla a mi asistente quien se sonrojó antes de salir. Mi marido se acercó abrazándome por la espalda y dejando un beso en el cuello mientras yo intentaba concentrarme en los planos. Me preguntó si me faltaba mucho para terminar con mis pendientes y coordinar así lo de la reservación, acepté rápidamente, no me faltaba mucho. Se sentó en mi silla estudiando los documentos que estaban sobre el escritorio mientras esperaba. Le advertí que no se llevara mis ideas para Venecia.

—No necesito las ideas si me llevaré a la diseñadora **—**comentó, solo me reí volviendo a concentrarme.

Quince minutos más tarde estaba lista. Me acerqué al escritorio buscando mi celular para meterlo al bolso pero Edward me tomó de las caderas obligándome a sentarme en su regazo. Para evitar caerme me aferré a su chaqueta, mientras me repetía que me amaba antes de besarme y yo caer rendida.

El interfono sonó, Angela informaba que en la entrada había un hombre que quería hablar conmigo. Pregunté por su nombre pero no había querido darlo, fruncí el ceño. Le pedí que insistiera o no recibiría a nadie. Miré a mi marido quien fruncía las cejas al igual que yo, pero cambiamos de esa expresión a una de asombro cuando vimos irrumpir al hombre en mi despacho. Ambos sorprendidos no nos movimos de la silla.

Solté un jadeo de sorpresa al ver quién era. Mi boca se abrió, no podía creerlo, él parecía igual de sorprendido aunque no me miraba a mí sino que a Edward. Este último se puso de pie sin soltarme, dejando que apoyara los pies en el suelo. Me aferré a su cuerpo sin poder quitar la mirada del hombre. Esto debía tratarse de un sueño, una pesadilla… No justo ahora.

—Vaya, qué sorpresa… y pensé en yo darla **—**dijo con su característico acento español.

—Felipe **—**murmuró Edward.

Ahí estaba el hombre que había destruido mi vida, quien decía ser el mejor amigo de mi esposo. Frente a nosotros quien había destruido nuestros sueños una vez en Barcelona.

…

.

.

.

* * *

**¿ALQUIEN QUERÍA DRAMA?**

¡Bien, pues aquí comienza!

Como dice el hombre del capítulo, hubo muchas sorpresas, mucho amor y menos rivalidades. Debo confesar que adoré la conversación de los hermanos Swan, me encanta como ha quedado este Jasper. No puedo evitar incluirlo de vez en cuando.

Me he puesto cariñosa y sentimental por estar en los últimos capítulos, espero les haya gustado el avance a quienes dejaron su RR, puede que siga igual hasta el capítulo final. Así que para los interesados, no olviden dejan alguna señal para yo poder enviarles una sorpresa.

¿Habrá matrimonio después de todo? ¿Qué querrá Felipe? ¿Cómo reaccionará Edward?

Pues ni yo lo sé, este español me está poniendo las cosas muy difíciles.

Gracias a _**LauraECS, jovipattinson, Ana Fntz, yorelina, aries al**_ (¡déjame algún correo para contestarte!), _**Mariadela. C, NataliElena, atenaschan, jupy, RAKL**_ (Jess! Eres vidente, intuiste lo que pasaría! Saludos para los chicos!), _**mirylion, Maria Santana, anmaray, nats 1205, Nicole, Cecilia. Monzon. 5, BABYBOO27, Memita, Any**_ quienes se han dando un tiempo para comentar y hacer de esta historia una de sus favoritas.

Gracias también a todos los lectores que pasan a leer, espero les haya gustado este capítulo.

Si quieren conocer al Felipe que tengo en mi imaginación y la música que inspiró, pasen por el BLOG.

Un beso para todos y nos vemos en la próxima.


End file.
